


Princesa... Temporada 7

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 156,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporada final de la serie "Princesa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No me fío de ti

_" **Bill:** Estaba súper relajado, dejando que me mimase todo lo que quisiera, cuando sonó la puerta con mucha insistencia._

_**Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Voy a abrir -le besé una vez más y abrí la puerta y vi allí a mi madre... Más vieja, pero mi madre. Me quedé de piedra- Tú... Estás... Muerta -le dije blanco como la cal. Ella lloraba sin decir palabra y Bill apareció detrás mío. _

_-Hijo mío... -dijo llorando. Quería echarla de ahí, quería matarla... Pero en ese momento pensé en Anna. Era también su madre... Ella me intentó acariciar, pero le agarré de la muñeca con fuerza. Se aguantó una mueca de dolor._

_-Pasa... Pero no me toques... Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo malo a mis hijos -le dije soltándole mirándole con asco."_

  
  
  
**Bill:** Esto es coña, ¿no? -no pude evitar soltarlo. Flipaba demasiado.

-¿Y esta chica tan guapa, quién es, hijo? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Otra igual...

-La mato. Voy a matarla.

 **Tom:** Es un tío. Es mi marido. Se llama Bill y es más hombre que todos los que has conocido tú en tu vida. No te atrevas a llamarlo así... -le dije sombrío y tragó saliva- Siéntate y dime porqué cojones has venido... Y cómo es que no estás muerta -me hizo caso. Mi mirada amenazante no instaba precisamente a desobedecer.

-Verás hijo... Cuando todos me distéis por muerta... Yo sólo estaba inconsciente y muy débil. Uno de los chicos que mandó tu padre a enterrarme estaba enamorado de mi y me llevó a Berlín con una amiga suya y ella me curó y me ayudó a desintoxicarme. Tardé cinco años. Pero lo siguiente que supe es que alguien había matado a todas las personas que había en el burdel y te di por muerto. Hace unos días volví a la ciudad y me enteré de que estabas vivo... Yo... Verás... He estado años ahorrando para lograr pagar a un investigador para encontrar a mi otra hija. Me enteré de que vivíais juntos, pero poco más me contó. No tenía dinero para saber más cosas. Me dio esta dirección y... He tardado un poco en armarme de valor para venir. Fui una verdadera zorra por culpa de las drogas... Pero cuando me curé... Lloré tu muerte, te lo juro... Jamás me perdonaré lo que te hice... Necesitaba explicártelo... Tenías que saberlo... -la miraba con asco.

-No me das ninguna pena... Siempre serás una puta. Si no te he matado, ha sido por Anna. Pero como me toques mucho los cojones, a lo mejor no tienes tanta suerte... -le dije mirándola con asco.

 **Bill:** ¿Anna vendrá pronto? -preguntó todavía muy nerviosa. 

-Eso ni te va ni te viene. -solté borde. Tom me miró un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Entonces sentí un tirón en la ropa. Sara me miraba como preocupada, sin soltar mi pantalón.

-¿Quién es, papi?

 **Tom:** Erick estaba a punto de llorar y me agaché a por él. Empecé a bailar un peluche y a Erick se le pasó el disgusto y se me abrazó. Bill no sabía qué responder a Sara. La cogió en brazos y respondí- Es... Una compañera de trabajo -me inventé.

-¿Eres profesora? -//¿Qué más quisiera, la muy puta?//.

-Más o menos... -expliqué. No parecía muy convencida- Hey, que es hora de merendar -exclamé con fingida alegría.

-¡Sí! -chilló Sara. Le hablé a Bill al oído.

-No me fío ni un poco, ¿puedes hacerles tú la merienda? Yo llevo la pistola a mano.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro... Venga, enanos, hay que merendar. -me los llevé a la cocina pero no cerré la puerta. Quería saber bien lo que iba a pasar.

 **Tom:** Tom, yo... Verás. Me arrepiento muchísimo de lo que te hice... He hecho todo lo posible para encontrar a Anna... Y ahora que sé que estás vivo, quiero arreglar las cosas... 

-No hay nada que arreglar. Si no te he pegado un tiro es porque Anna tiene derecho a conocer a su madre, si quiere. Pero de mi no esperes nada. Me gustaría decir que no te odio, que para mi eres tan insignificante como una cucaracha. Pero aunque me des el mismo asco que una, no puedo no odiarte -le dije con asco- Y si no te has llevado una paliza es porque están mis hijos en casa y no quiero que tengan que presenciarlo. Yo sí quiero a mis hijos -le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta cruzándome de brazos. Sonó el timbre. Pensaba que sería Anna, pero eran los Gs con los enanos. Venían a pasar aquí la tarde porque se aburrían. Se quedaron flipados.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Paola ha despertado del mundo de los muertos y ha decidido venir a tocar los cojones a su "querido" hijo.

 **Bill:** Asomé y vi la tensión. Todos ahí odiábamos a Paola, y no queríamos verla.- Eh, ratones... Llegáis a tiempo de merendar. -los niños vinieron a la cocina corriendo, encantados. Me acerqué un momento a Tom.- Te quiero mucho. -le susurré al oído. No sabía por qué, pero al verle tan furioso me habían dado ganas de decírselo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con un intento de sonrisa- ¿Por qué la has dejado pasar? ¿Porqué no la has matado? -me dijo Gustav extrañado y mirándola con desprecio.

-Por Anna -dije con simpleza. Entonces entendieron- A ver si llega de una puta vez. ¿Dónde coño está?

-Está con Patrick en el cine -me dijo Gustav- Ya sabes que apagan el móvil. Y se han ido a un maratón especial de Harry Potter que han hecho por no sé qué pollas. Tardará bastante... 

-Me cago en Dios -suspiré.

-No te enfades con ella -dijo Georg.

-Ya lo sé. No tiene la culpa -negué con la cabeza suspirando- Si además lleva toda la semana ilusionada por esto. Se me había olvidado...

 **Bill:** Pues deberías estar más pendiente de tu hermana -saltó Paola.

-Tú te callas, zorra. Que abandonaste a tus dos hijos. Sólo un monstruo haría eso. -sin darle tiempo a replicar, besé a Tom en el cuello y fui a vigilar a los enanos.

 **Tom:** Me hirvió la sangre y me aparté de Bill y le pegué un tortazo tirándola del sofá. Y porque me sujetaron- Tom, te pueden ver los niños -me dijo Gustav. Respiré calmándome un poco.

 **Bill:** Estaba terminando de dar la merienda a los niños cuando vino Geo.- Bill... Ve a por Mariah. Yo cuido a los niños. -asentí aunque no terminaba de entender sus intenciones. 

-Tom, voy un momento a casa de Mariah, ¿vale? -le besé. Paola nos miraba raro.

 **Tom:** Asentí intentando mantener la calma. Paola se levantó del suelo secándose las lágrimas y volviéndose a sentar. Me tuve que calmar del todo cuando salieron los enanos.

-¡Tío Tom! -gritaron Mariola y Jacob- ¡Mira! -me enseñaron los últimos dibujos que habían hecho y forcé una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bonito, chicos! -sonrieron orgullosos y se fueron a jugar al oso de Sara.

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo. No quería dejar solo a Tom mucho tiempo.- ¡Mariah! -grité cuando entré corriendo. Estaba en el salón. Le conté lo que pasaba y vino conmigo, muy preocupada. Entramos en casa y se fue directa a abrazar a Tom. Se notaba muchísimo lo tensos y preocupados que estábamos todos.

 **Tom:** Correspondí el abrazo a Mariah- Mi niño... -me dijo poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a darme un beso en la mejilla. Me dio la mano- Cariño. Para mi siempre serás mi hijo. Como Georg y como Bill. Y como Patrick y Anna. Ella ya no te puede hacer daño -me dijo acariciándome.

 **Bill:** Paola fue a decir algo, pero no le dejé.- Como abras la boca, te abro la cabeza. Recuerda que solo vas a estar aquí hasta que venga Anna.

 **Tom:** Gracias, mamá -le respondí ignorando a Paola. Ella me sonrió.

-¡Y tú! -le gritó Mariah furiosa como nunca la había visto- Ellos sabrán mucho de matar y torturar, pero como hagas daño a mis niños, ellos van a ser a mi lado como cachorrillos -gritó con odio.

 **Bill:** ¡Ninguna vieja me grita! -me lancé a por ella. En un momento la tenía en el suelo, y la estaba estrangulando.

 **Tom:** No hice nada por impedirlo. Pero justo los niños se echaron a llorar al presenciar la escena. Inmediatamete Bill paró. Corrí a por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente bloqueado. Joder... Mi hija y mis sobrinos me tenían miedo... Me fui corriendo al baño, con unas ganas enormes de cortarme, cuando la puerta de casa se abrió. No me molesté en mirar. Sólo quería huir.

 **Tom:** Al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, los cuatro me ignoraron y se fueron a atacar a Paola.

-¡Mala! -le giraban- ¡Mi papá sólo hace daño a gente mala! -gritó Sara. Hasta Erick que no entendía nada estaba pegándole con una barbie de Sara. Ella no se defendió, pero yo los aparté de ella porque no me fiaba de que no les hiciera nada.

-En primer lugar, no te atrevas a llamarla vieja, porque no tiene ni seis años más que tú. En segundo lugar, al contrario que tú, ella es preciosa y cada año lo es más, no como tú, que las drogas te han dejado la cara que da asco verla. Y en tercer lugar no eres la más indicada para criticar a nadie, a ti se te ve lo cerda a kilómetros. Qué más quisieras tú que valer al menos lo que media mierda que Mariah caga vale -Le di un beso a Mariah y corrí detrás de Bill y le pillé cortándose. Le agarré de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera cortándose- Bill, tranquilo -le dije.

 **Bill:** Me tienen miedo... Me miraban con pánico. -sentencié llorando y temblando. No veía nada, y encima me sentía mal porque Tom estaba en una situación muy jodida, y yo sólo estaba molestando...

 **Tom:** No te tienen miedo. Se han lanzado a atacar a Paola cuando te has ido gritándole que era mala y que tú sólo harías daño a gente mala. Te lo juro.

 **Bill:** Apenas oí lo que dijo. Estaba muy nervioso y quería cortarme más.

 **Tom:** Le lavé la cara, le curé y le llevé fuera. Los enanos se lanzaron a abrazarle en cuanto salió- ¡Bill! ¡Nosotros te protegemos! ¡Es mala!

 **Bill:** Abracé a Sara aún nervioso.- Vale, mis amores. Vosotros me protegéis y yo a cambio os mimo mucho, ¿vale? -parecía gustarles la idea.- Por Dios, decidme que Anna va a llegar pronto... -dije mirando a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Miré la hora en el móvil- Aún le quedan dos o tres horas... -me acerqué a él- ¿Estás bien? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Si te digo que sí, ¿me crees? -respondí en el mismo tono. Quería que esa mujer se fuera.

 **Tom:** Si me dices la verdad, sí -dije intentando sonreír por mi broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito al ver que intentaba bromear.- Estoy mejor. No te preocupes. 

-Ya están los tortolitos con su manía de los secretitos. -bromeó Georg. 

-Eh, cállate o no te doy helado.

 **Tom:** Eh, yo quiero helado. 

-Y yo -gritaron los gemelos y Sara a la vez.

-Pero bueno... Vosotros después de cenar. 

-Pues queremos cenar -dijo Sara.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Aún no es la hora... Luego cenáis y os tomáis helado.

-¿En serio? -por supuesto, mi niña.

 **Tom:** Me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Te sientas conmigo? -pregunté sonriendo. Quería tenerle cerca.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me senté en el otro sofá, lejos de Paola. Los chicos seguían de pie en plan guardaespaldas sin moverse de su posición. Mariah estaba sentada en el mismo sofá en el que nos sentamos Bill y yo- Que te quede claro que la única madre que tengo es Mariah -le dije serio. La cosa estuvo tensa y en silencio, menos por los niños que jugaban y reían. Al final, apareció Anna con su varita y su uniforme de Slytherin riéndose con Patrick hasta ver el panorama.

 **Tom:** Se les cortó la risa de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¿Y ella quién es? -preguntó Anna con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me la llevé a la cocina- Enana, es... Paola... Nuestra madre. Resulta que cuando mi padre mandó a unos hombres a enterrarla pensando que estaba muerta, uno la salvó y la llevó a Berlín. Se desintoxicó y ahorró dinero para encontrarte. Ella me ha dicho que creía que yo estaba muerto hasta hace unos días. No te voy a privar de ella. Tú decides. Aunque yo no me creo una mierda, yo estoy convencido de que se ha enterado que tengo dinero y ha venido a sacarme las perras... Pero es tu madre y tu decisión -le dije protectoramente acariciándola. Ella estaba como en shock. Le di un rato para que se recompusiera y me abrazó algo llorosa.

-Joder, y me tiene que pasar esto después de ver Harry Potter, que me pongo sensible -dijo ella- No te quiero traicionar, Tom... 

-No lo harás -le prometí.

-¿Y si me quiere? -sonreí tristemente.

-Lo deseé tanto tiempo... Es tu madre... Si quieres dale una oportunidad. Yo no pienso hacerlo... Tú puedes. Yo no confío en ella... -me levanté. Estaba muy jodido ahora mismo. Pero no podía mostrarlo. Le revolví el pelo sonriendo forzadamente. Me miraba con pena, sabía que no estaba bien, pero yo salí antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme. Salió ella después de mi.

 **Bill:** Tom, ¿me ayudas a hacer la cena de los niños? -se le notaba que no estaba bien, y quería distraerle.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me volví a meter a la cocina en silencio pero dejando la puerta abierta para escuchar lo que pasaba- ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? ¿Y por qué has vuelto ahora? -le preguntaba a Anna llorando.

 **Bill:** Cogí la cara de Tom con ambas manos y le besé. Quería que se olvidase de lo que pasaba en el salón, no que estuviera mal.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sin dejar de besarle, pero no podía evitar seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Gordon, el padre de Tom, me obligó. Y he venido ahora porque es cuando te he encontrado -juró.

-¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? 

-¿Nunca has necesitado una segunda oportunidad? -agachó la cabeza.

-Por favor, quiero recuperar a mis hijos. No me perdonaré en la vida lo que le hice a Tom ni haberte dejado ir. Pero juro que le quiero y que te quiero -Anna suspiró.

-¿Quedamos mañana para tomar un café a las cinco en el centro comercial del centro? 

-Claro, mi niña. 

-Pero ahora, vete... -le dijo apartándose llorando. Ella intentó venir a despedirse de mi, pero los chicos la sacaron de la casa a empujones. Me apoyé en la encimera algo agobiado. El ambiente seguía muy tenso.

 **Bill:** Calma, mi amor... Lo peor ya ha pasado. -le abracé y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Odiaba verle mal y no poder hacer nada.

 **Tom:** No la quiero en mi casa -dije intentando no derrumbarme.

 **Bill:** Asomó Georg justo cuando iba a responder a Tom- Nos llevamos a Mariah y a los niños... Y eso incluye a los vuestros. Mañana a primera hora los tenemos listos para ir al cole. -sin dejarnos replicar, se largaron a su casa. Yo volví a abrazar a Tom con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en él aferrándome con fuerza.

 **Bill:** No sabía qué decir, así que simplemente le abracé y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Al final, conseguí recomponerme y esconder todo lo que estaba mal. Y seguí con la cena.

 **Bill:** No es bueno que escondas que no estás bien. -le dije al verle ponerse con la cena.- Voy a ponerme mi pijama... Si quieres hablar o darte un baño relajante, te espero arriba -le besé el cuello y me fui a nuestro cuarto.

 **Tom:** Apagué el fuego y subí arriba. Llené la bañera y Bill entró detrás mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello y empecé a desnudarle. No tenía intención de follar ni nada de eso, solo lo hacía para que él se sintiera a gusto.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvimos en el agua y nos abrazamos me puse a llorar en su pecho mientras Bill me mimaba hasta que sentí que todo el dolor se iba totalmente y podía ser el mismo que hacía unas horas.

 **Bill:** Mi amor... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando Simone vino? Pues ahora aplícatelo a ti mismo. No sufras por alguien que te ha hecho daño. Piensa en que si ella no se hubiera ido, no estaríamos juntos... Piensa en tus hijos y en los chicos... Y no llores. Me mata que llores. -le besé el pelo.- Gírate que voy a hacerte un masaje.

 **Tom:** Me sequé las últimas lágrimas- Pero vamos primero a la cama -susurré.

 **Bill:** Claro, cielo. -salimos del jacuzzi de la mano. Cogí una toalla y le sequé bien. Hoy le tocaba ser el consentido.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a la cama y me hizo el masaje. Me quedé dormido poco a poco notándome cada vez más calmado, como si toda esta tarde hubiera sido un mal sueño, como si no importara... Me quedé dormido del todo. Al principio tuve pesadillas, pero luego estaba Bill, cantando y sonriendo. Estaban los niños. Y me desperté viendo como Bill dormía. Sonreí y me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Tom mirándome y sonriendo.- Hola, mi amor... ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Contigo a mi lado... Perfectamente... ¿Sabes? Incluso en mis peores sueños estas ahí para hacerme sonreír...

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho lo que dijo.- Siempre estaré ahí para que sonrías. -respondí mientras le acariciaba.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos abajo, que ayer no cenamos y me muero de hambre -le dije incorporándome. Al bajar, Anna estaba muy nerviosa a punto de salir. Le di un azote sonriendo de lado al pasar a su lado. Si no me diera tanto asco esa mujer, me podía comer la polla.

 **Bill:** Preparé un huevazo de cosas para desayunar. Me apetecía consentir a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás mientras hacía el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Siéntate, amor, que esto ya esta. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y me senté esperando que viniera y se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Puse todo en la mesa y me senté en sus piernas. Le besé y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Hoy no tenía que trabajar porque me habían cambiado mi hora para que hicieran un examen de ni lo sé ni me importa qué y los enanos hacían los deberes en casa de los Gs. Hoy íbamos a tener todo el día (bueno, más bien la tarde, porque nos habíamos levantado a las cuatro...) para nosotros. Desayuné yo sin despegarnos y le esperé a que terminara- Estaba todo buenísimo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, mi amor -le acaricié con cariño.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Vemos una peli de tranquis?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras, mi vida. -le abracé con fuerza.- Hacemos lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** No me consientas mucho o me acostumbraré. Que a lo bueno se acostumbra uno rápido -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Pues acostúmbrate. Porque me encanta consentirte. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y pusimos una peli que echaban.

 **Bill:** Estábamos muy tranquilos, viendo la peli, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Anna... Con Paola. Besé a Tom con intensidad, para que no se diera cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me besó Bill de golpe y yo (sin enterarme de nada) le correspondí el beso comiéndome su boca.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra sus labios y empecé a meterle mano.- En serio, ese chico parece una mujer. -mierda... ¿No podía simplemente callarse? Tom me apartó de golpe...

 **Tom:** Como no salgas de aquí en menos de diez segundos vas a echar de menos las palizas que te daba tu "querido marido" -dije furioso. Pero Anna la defendió.

-Tom... Por favor... Hazlo por mi -me pidió Anna. Juraría que noté la vena de mi cuello hacerse más grande y mi cara tornar roja de ira.

 **Bill:** Tom, ven... -le tomé de la cara con ambas manos, aunque Tom me miraba sin verme.- Vamos a ver a los niños.

 **Tom:** No salgo de esta casa estando esa puta cerda dentro. No me fío ni un poco -dije intentando calmarme un poco aunque sin éxito aparente.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a la ducha, anda... -quería distraerle.

 **Tom:** Negué sin calmarme- Seguro que si me descuido nos roba algo... 

-Yo te di la vida -se defendió. Me levanté y la cogí de los brazos empujándola contra la pared.

-¡Dilo todo! -grité- Vamos, ¡cuéntale a tu hija lo que me hacías! A ver si te sigue queriendo tanto... Dile que me vestías con tu ropa sucia y manchada de semen de a saber quién y me maquillabas para llamar a Gordon y decirle "mira lo maricón que es el niño" y le dejabas dejarme inconsciente tirado en el suelo de una paliza solo para conseguir un poco de droga. O cuando te quedabas colocada y semiinconsciente tirada en el suelo enseñando todo. O cuando lloraba pidiendo algo de cariño y tú me pegabas y me humillabas delante de todos los puteros del club... ¿Eso se lo has contado? -llevaba rato llorando conmigo gritándole a la cara- ¡Responde! 

-¡Sí! Le he contado eso, pero también le he contado lo que tú no sabes. También le he contado que tu padre me secuestró y me inyectó heroína hasta que fui adicta. Y que por eso hice todo lo que hice. Porque era adicta. De otra forma jamás lo hubiera hecho -sollozó y la tiré al suelo de un empujón.

-¿Quieres saber quien es tu hijo ahora, mami? -dije con odio- Tú hijo mata y tortura por el simple placer de hacerlo. Tu hijo secuestra a mujeres y las obliga a prostituirse. Falsifica y blanquea dinero. Trafica con drogas y armas. Y de vez en cuando, esnifo una raya. Soy la peor pesadilla de la ciudad. En esta ciudad no pasa nada sin que yo de mi permiso. Sin embargo... Soy mejor que tú y que mi padre. ¿Sabes? A mi marido también le conocí secuestrándole. Su padre me debía mucho dinero por drogas. Y el muy hijo de puta nos dijo que le matáramos. Era igual que tú. Despreciáis a vuestros hijos llamándolos "maricones" cuando no tiene nada de malo que te gusten los coños o las pollas, y preferís un gramo de cualquier mierda para meteros que a vuestros propios hijos... Pero sin embargo yo no le he obligado a drogarse ni a prostituirse. Y aunque haya cometido errores, le amo más que a mi puta vida. O a mis hijos. Yo les quiero. No como vosotros al vuestro. Soy un hijo de puta. Pero ¿sabes la diferencia entre vosotros y yo? Que yo a los niños no les toco ni un pelo. Y a mi familia la quiero. Y no me vengas con que eres mi madre, porque madre no es la que te saca por el coño sino la que te cuida. Y a mi Mariah me ha ciudado. No como tú, que sólo me jodiste la vida. Y lo que más me jode todo esto es no poder matarte. Por Anna. Así que no vuelvas a entrar a esta casa. Que bastante estás tentando a la suerte. No te quiero y nunca lo haré. Y no es que yo sea malo. Es sólo culpa tuya. Tienes lo que te mereces -me giré y me senté en el sofá- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra jamás. Ni me mires. Si te cruzas conmigo en la calle, cámbiate de acera. Y olvídate de conocer a tus nietos. No pienso permitir que te acerques a ellos. Con tu manía de maltratar a niños, cualquiera se fía...

 **Bill:** ¡Te juro que las cosas han cambiado! -chilló ella. Yo no me tragaba nada, ninguna de sus palabras.

 **Tom:** Pero es que yo no te creo... -le dije fríamente- Y yo sólo doy segundas oportunidades a quien demuestra quererme...

 **Bill:** ¡Puedo demostrártelo! -volvió a gritar.

 **Tom:** Me reí amargamente- Ya... ¿Cómo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Déjame acercarme a ti... Por favor... -suplicó.- O a tus hijos. Puedo ser una gran abuela, ya lo verás. 

-Prefiero que me arranquen la piel a tiras antes. -solté yo.

 **Tom:** Por favor... -volvió a decir pero no le respondí. Me estaba ablandando y no quería decir nada de lo que me arrepintiera.

 **Bill:** Mira. Si Tom te deja, me parecerá bien que te acerques a él. Pero a mis hijos no. Y punto.

 **Tom:** Tom... -susurró- No sé cómo, pero te lo voy a demostrar... Ya lo verás. Aunque no me dejes acercarme a ti. Conseguiré demostrártelo -seguí sin responder.

 **Bill:** Tom... Es nuestra madre. -intentó convencerle Anna. Yo estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Fuera, por favor fuera. Lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, como sea por las malas, sales en ambulancia -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Se fueron al final, resignadas. Yo seguía quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Como siga así, al final caeré en la trampa... Y no quiero caer.

 **Bill:** Yo... -bufé. Estaba muy frustrado.- No sé qué decirte, amor. Es tu decisión... Pero elijas lo que elijas, yo estaré contigo siempre. -le besé el pelo. No podía hacer otra cosa por ahora...

 **Tom:** Gracias... -suspiré- Nos parecemos más de lo que creemos... Nos ha pasado lo mismo cuando han aparecido nuestras madres a tocar los huevos.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Bueno... Al menos tenemos alguien que nos entienda... -le abracé. Me sentía muy raro.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Pedimos una pizza? Seguro que a Sara le encanta la idea -dije sonriendo. No quería pensar más en el tema.

 **Bill:** Sara hoy va a quedarse todo el día con los chicos... Pero yo te prometo esforzarme y comerme toda su pizza. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres genial -me lancé a sus labios.

 **Bill:** Sólo soy yo. -respondí cuando me separé de él.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le ataqué el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le desnudé.- ¿Me follas muy fuerte? -pedí cuando quedé totalmente desnudo frente a él.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le metí los dedos jugando con ellos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Grité y sentí que mi pene se endurecía cada vez más. Le lamí la boca y le besé muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta y le senté a horcajadas encima mío, penetrándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a moverme con brusquedad.- Ah... Más fuerte... -me apoyé en su pecho y le clavé las uñas.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y de repente vi a las tocahuevos oficiales en la puerta del salón. Bill también las vio, porque paró de saltar encima mío. Cogí la manta y le envolví con ella.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Ahora al fin queda claro que es un hombre... -agaché la cabeza. Estaba furioso.

 **Tom:** ¡Deja de decir chorradas acerca de mi marido! ¡Es un hombre, muy bien dotado y la sabe usar de puta madre! Si no, le preguntas a mi hermana, que mi hija es biológica de ellos dos -dije levantándome cabreado buscando mi ropa sin importarme estar desnudo.

 **Bill:** Paola replicó algo, pero sinceramente no me enteré. Me sentía muy mal, quería llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué parte de fuera no entiendes? -le dije a Paola.

-Me había olvidado el bolso.

 **Bill:** Me encogí en el sofá. Me sentía fatal.- Bill... -Anna hizo amago de acercarse.- No me toques. -dije histérico.- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas.

 **Tom:** Anna... No vuelvas a traerla aquí. Y Bill, amor, tranquilo -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Que se vayan. No quiero verlas. -dije mirando fijamente a Anna, que me miraba anonadada.- No quiero verte. Me da igual que seas la hermana de Tom y la que trajo a Sara al mundo. No quiero que sigas viviendo en mi casa.

 **Tom:** Vamos fuera -les cogí del brazo para llevarlas a la calle.- Voy a intentar que a Bill se le pase el enfado y te deje volver... Mientras tanto, vete a casa de los Gs... No puedo prometerte nada. Te daría dinero, pero no me fío de que no le vayas a dar dinero a esta puta, así que los Gs te comprarán ropa y lo que haga falta. -entré en casa y me senté con Bill.

 **Bill:** Te he oído. No pienso dejar que vuelva. -dije intentando ser firme, aunque me temblaba la voz y estaba como un flan.

 **Tom:** Anda, relájate -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y respiré hondo.- ¿Y mi ropa? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le alcancé el pijama y le ayudé a vestirse- ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, no tenía respuesta.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a pedir la pizza.

 **Bill:** Decidí omitir que yo no tenía hambre.- Claro... Llama tú, anda.

 **Tom:** Llamé- ¿De qué la quieres?

 **Bill:** Pide lo que sea... Me da igual. -respondí haciéndome una bolita.

 **Tom:** Pedí de cuatro quesos para los dos y esperé a que llegaran. Me puse a mimarle.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y me fui relajando poco a poco. Pero no pensaba dejar a Anna entrar en casa.

 **Tom:** Llegó la pizza. Puse la peli favorita de Bill para que se pusiera bien del todo.

 **Bill:** La verdad, no hice mucho caso a la peli... Solo quería que todo esto fuera un mal sueño.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dormir -le dije al ver que ni cenaba ni se distraía.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me puse de pie y, como un autómata, recogí todo.

 **Tom:** Pasaron varios días. Yo estaba permanentemente de mala hostia. La zorra de mi madre me estaba robando a mi hermana (a la que habían acogido los Gs en su casa porque Bill no le dejaba volver a la nuestra) y encima la puta de Paola no dejaba de venir a verme todos los días para que le perdonara. Bill iba también de mala hostia por la vida. Volviendo de trabajar me encontré a Paola y Anna paseando. Anna estaba llorando y Paola abrazándole. Me hirvió la sangre. Entré a casa y me subí al baño para que nadie me oyera gritar- ¡Hija de puta! No tenía bastante con joderme la vida una vez que me tiene que robar a mi hermana.

 **Bill:** Estaba en el cuarto leyendo, cuando Tom entró (sin verme, como parecía ser la nueva costumbre) y se puso a gritar en el baño. Decidí dejar de lado mi mal humor y fui a abrazarle.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y me eché a llorar- Me está robando a mi hermana.

 **Bill:** Shht... No llores. No te la va a robar. Siempre será tu hermana, y eso nadie te lo puede quitar.

 **Tom:** Me la está robando -repetía todo el rato- Quiero que se muera. Que se muera esa puta y deje de joderme la vida. Todo iba de puta madre hasta que tuvo que aparecer...

 **Bill:** No te la va a robar... -apreté el abrazo.- Seguro que algún modo encuentras de recuperarla.

 **Tom:** Matando a esa puta -dije aferrado a él.

 **Bill:** Pero eso no puedes hacerlo... Si lo haces, perderás a Anna.

 **Tom:** Ya la he perdido -sollocé otra vez.

 **Bill:** No, mi amor... Seguro que algún modo encuentras.

 **Tom:** No es justo... No es justo... Debería haberla matado cuando la vi en la puerta el primer día.

 **Bill:** Pero no lo hiciste, Tom... Ahora sólo piensa en recuperar a Anna. Dile que quieres hacer un maratón de Harry Potter en casa de los chicos, verás cómo no duda en ir a verlo contigo. -bromeé intentando aliviar la tensión.

 **Tom:** Sollocé y asentí- Voy a... Mandarle un mensaje -cogí el móvil y escribí "Hey, enana, hacemos este finde un maratón de Harry Potter? Sé dónde venden ranas de chocolate ;)". Me respondió "Hola, Tom :) Lo siento pero no puedo. Mamá me va a llevar a ver Berlin. ¿Lo dejamos para el siguiente?". Me hundí aún más. Me dejé caer al suelo y le tendí a Bill el móvil.

 **Bill:** Espera aquí un momento. -le besé y fui al cuarto a por mi móvil. "Mira, sabes que yo no quiero verte. Pero tu hermano te necesita. No creo que te cueste mucho ir otro fin de semana ir con Paola a Berlín y este pasarlo con quien ha sido tu familia todo este tiempo." Se lo envié a Anna y volví con Tom. Me senté a su lado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me quedé abrazado a él sin querer mirar el mensaje que me acababa de llegar.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo y le dije al oído que le amaba.

 **Tom:** Abrí el mensaje "Dile a Bill que estoy hasta el coño. Que cada vez que me ve, me mira con cara de asco y ahora encima me intenta dar lecciones morales. Que espabile de una puta vez. Que me mira como si le debiera algo y al único que le debo algo es a ti. Porque que yo sepa todo lo que tenéis, lo tenéis con tu dinero y todo lo que me diste, me lo diste de tu dinero. Yo he hecho muchas cosas por él que nunca me ha agradecido. Pero no se olvida ni de una de las que ha hecho por mi y me las echa en cara cada vez que se cabrea. Paso de responderle a él. Pregúntale a él que a qué viene el mensaje. Además, tampoco hice nada tan grave como para que me echara de casa. Entramos cinco segundos porque se había olvidado el puto bolso. Y lo de traerla a casa la primera vez, te tendría que haber cabreado a ti, no a él. Que estoy harta de callarme todo... Y lo de quedar el siguiente fin de semana por mi parte sigue en pie". Me quedé flipado.

 **Bill:** Leí el mensaje. Me puse de pie, muy cabreado, y di un puñetazo a la pared. Tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar un puñado de tacos. Maldita zorra...

 **Tom:** //Lo que faltaba...//- ¿Por qué me manda esto? -le pregunté cada vez más hundido.

 **Bill:** Porque le he dicho que aunque estuviera enfadado con ella, que podría dejarse caer a ver a los demás. -expliqué sin mirarle.- Solo quería ayudar para que te sintieras mejor...

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me encogí de hombros- Juré no volver a dejar que me jodiera... Y aquí estoy. Llorando como cuando tenía tres años... Por su culpa.

 **Bill:** Volví a morderme el labio porque sabía que lo que quería decirle solo le enfadaría más. -¿Quieres hacer algo o ir a algún sitio?

 **Tom:** Negué- Necesito estar un poco solo. No te ofendas. No es por ti.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues yo sí que me voy... Así te quedas más tranquilo. -cogí el abrigo y me largué a la colina. Me llevé un par de mantas también. Posiblemente durmiera en el coche, o en la casa de Simone.

 **Tom:** Le mandé un sms a Bill "No tenías que irte. Sólo me iba a quedar en el baño sin salir de ahí".

 **Bill:** "Lo sé. Pero en parte lo he hecho porque yo también necesitaba un rato para despejarme" respondí y me acomodé en el sofá. Al final, estaba en casa de Simone, acurrucado. Necesitaba estar solo.

 **Tom:** "Perdón por molestarte, entonces. Te quiero".

 **Bill:** Me sentí mal al ver el mensaje y volví a casa. No quería que pensara que le molestaba... Entré, saludé a Patrick (que sorprendentemente no estaba enfadado conmigo por echar a Anna) y subí al cuarto a ver a Tom.- Que te quede claro que tú nunca me molestas, Tom. Te quiero y me encanta que te preocupes por si estoy bien o no.

 **Tom:** ¿Me abrazas? -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto, mi vida. -fui a su lado y le espachurré entre mis brazos.- Perdón por irme, pero estaba muy agobiado y quería calmarme para mimarte mucho luego -expliqué.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Si necesitabas estar solo, lo necesitabas... -le dije- Estoy peor de lo que quiero admitir... -reconocí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Lo sé, mi amor... Por eso me he ido antes. Quería que se me pasara todo para poder intentar ayudarte ahora.

 **Tom:** A mi me gustaba todo antes... Todo iba perfecto... ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer?

 **Bill:** No lo sé, cariño... Pero me tienes a tu lado. Te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que las cosas mejoren.

 **Tom:** No puedes... Nadie puede... -suspiré. No podía obligar a que Bill quisiera a Anna. Ni obligarle a joderse trayendo a Anna a casa en contra de su voluntad. Ni podía deshacerme de mi madre...

 **Bill:** ¿No puedo hacer nada de nada? -negó con la cabeza y yo suspiré. A la mierda... En fin, todo fuera por Tom.- Pues hay algo que sí puedo hacer... Mañana mismo le diré a Anna que vuelva a casa.

 **Tom:** Pero si no la soportas... No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

 **Bill:** Mañana se lo voy a decir, y punto. Me importa más verte feliz.

 **Tom:** Pero traerla sin que la soportes sólo va a empeorar las cosas.

 **Bill:** Voy a traerla porque soy el único que no la echa de menos en casa. Todos la necesitáis, no pienso obligaros a estar mal. Y me da igual lo que digas, porque no cambiaré de idea. -advertí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Te lo agradezco, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo... Estar yo bien a cambio de tu malestar es infactible. Si tú estás mal, yo estaré peor.

 **Bill:** No voy a estar mal... Sólo un poco serio. En serio, Tom. Quiero que vuelva a casa.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -dije bastante incrédulo.

 **Bill:** Que sí, mi amor... -//Lo que sea por verte sonreír... Aunque yo no cause esa sonrisa// Le abracé más fuerte y le besé el pelo con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Suspiré escondiendo mi cara en su pecho. A pesar de esto, no estaba satisfecho... La única solución pasaba por primero, que Bill estuviera bien... Pero desde que echó a Anna de casa, estaba irascible y parecía triste. Segundo, por recuperar a mi hermana. Y tercero porque desaparezca mi madre...

 **Bill:** Apreté a Tom contra mí. Me sentía bastante mal porque joder, no podía hacer nada por él. Y era tan frustrante... -¿Bajamos a acostar a los niños? Patrick dice que Sara quiere un cuento de su papá Tot -dije intentando animarle.

 **Tom:** Bajé y cogí a Sara- ¡Tot! Quiero un cuento -me dijo al verme y me dijo al oído- Y luego cuéntaselo a Bill. Parece enfadado estos días. Seguro que te perdona -me quedé flipado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? 

-Él está enfadado y tú triste. Seguro que has hecho algo muy grave. ¿Te has comido sus chuches? -le miré sorprendido pero preferí que creyera eso.

-Sí, cielo. Me comí sus chuches y está enfadado... 

-Pues le cuentas un cuento y se le pasa, ya verás -me sonrió con su mejor intención.

-Gracias, mi niña. Seguiré tu consejo -le puse la mano para que chocara y lo hizo. La acosté y le conté Peter Pan. Ella se durmió a mitad del cuento. Le di un beso, le tapé bien y me fui con Bill. Le conté lo que me había dicho Sara.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Es tan lista... -le besé el cuello.- ¿Me cuentas un cuento, Tommy? -le abracé con fuerza y empecé a besarle y morderle el cuello. Me encantaba besarle y morderle.

 **Tom:** Érase una vez la princesa que se casó con el villano -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Y qué pasó? -pregunté contra su boca. Y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Que al final la princesa resultó ser más fuerte que el villano. Y le protegía hasta de sus pesadillas. Pero a veces la princesa también estaba mal. Y el villano era un tonto que no sabía ayudarle. Pero siempre lo intentaba -le dije entre besos- Siempre conseguían superar lo malo. Hasta que la bruja, que era la madre del villano apareció para hacerlos a todos infelices... Y la princesa, como siempre... Hizo lo que pudo para hacer al villano estar bien... Y aunque el villano no se lo agradeciera... Realmente se sentía afortunado de tener a la princesa... -le dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me gusta ese cuento... ¿Pasa algo más? -ladeé la cabeza para darle espacio.

 **Tom:** El villano le pide perdón a la princesa por no demostrarle lo que le quiere... -le seguí besando- Y... No me sé el resto... ¿Crees que la princesa le perdona?

 **Bill:** Suspiré- Estoy seguro de que sí. Yo creo que la princesa no necesita que le pidan perdón... Porque no ve nada que perdonar.

 **Tom:** El villano a veces duda... Piensa que no se merece a alguien como la princesa... Pero es malo... No le piensa dejar irse.

 **Bill:** Pues el villano no debería dudar... Si tiene a la princesa, seguro que es porque merece a alguien así. -incliné la cabeza y junté nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Me dejé besar- Si vieras a la princesa, entenderías porqué el villano duda... Es la perfección hecha persona...

 **Bill:** La perfección no existe... Así que el villano no debería dudar. A veces todos somos un poco villanos. La princesa se incluye en ese "todos".

 **Tom:** A veces la princesa es una persona muy terca... Pero es una faceta adorable en la princesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues espero que la princesa consiga hacer feliz al villano... No podría soportar qué él fuera infeliz a su lado.

 **Tom:** Seguro que lo consigue. Siempre encuentra el modo. Por muy desdichado que el villano esté... -le pegué a mi con fuerza.

 **Bill:** No respondí. Me había alegrado mucho que dijera eso; no soportaría que fuera infeliz a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé aferrado a él hasta que me dormí. Me desperté para ir a clase y preparar a los enanos. Esta semana me tocaba a mi otra vez.

 **Bill:** Cuando Tom se fue, llamé a Anna. Sorprendentemente, cogió el móvil a los dos tonos. -¿Qué quieres? -espetó.

-Que vuelvas a casa... Todos te echan de menos, y no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a ellos.

-¿Tú no quieres que vuelva?

-Personalmente, no... Pero los demás te quieren en casa, te necesitan...

-¿De verdad te vas a sacrificar por ellos?

-Las veces que haga falta. -respondí totalmente seguro.

-Está bien... Pon un plato más en la mesa, que llego a la hora de comer. -y colgó.

 **Tom:** Hoy salía tardísimo de la universidad. Me fui a buscar a los enanos y los dejé en casa de los Gs para que hicieran ahí los deberes. Llegué a casa y la estampa me habría alegrado de no haber sido porque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Parece ser que fui el único que reparó en un trozo de venda que asomaba por debajo de la camiseta de manga larga de Anna.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Voy a terminar con la comida. -le besé la mejilla a Tom y me metí en la cocina. Me sentía muy mal... Parecía que en lugar de arreglarlo, solo había empeorado todo... Terminé de hacer la comida y poner la mesa con las lágrimas bajando por mi cara.

 **Tom:** Anna me medio sonrió, pero yo me acerqué a ella señalando el trozo de venda que asomaba y se le fue la sonrisa. Se recolocó la manga y agachó la cabeza sin decirme nada.

 **Bill:** Terminé de hacer la comida y poner la mesa.- ¡Chicos! ¡A comer! -grité. Me lavé la cara un poco para que no vieran las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Tiré de Bill para que se sentara encima mío. Comimos en silencio... En un incómodo silencio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Esto no podía seguir así... Yo solo quería que Tom fuera feliz... Bueno, por mandar mi orgullo a la mierda una vez más...- Anna. Perdóname, por favor... No debería haber hecho lo que hice. Tú eres una más de la familia, no tenía ningún derecho a echarte, o despreciarte.

 **Tom:** Yo... No quería molestaros. Sólo habíamos entrado para coger su bolso... Te lo juro -dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza. Y yo me terminé de sentir culpable. Sabía que no lo sentía de verdad y que lo estaba haciendo por mi.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y me puse a su lado.- ¿Me das un abrazo? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le dio un abrazo con fuerza y se echó a llorar.

 **Bill:** No llores, pequeña... Ya está. -la abracé con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía y le acaricié el pelo hasta que se calmó.- Venga, vamos a comer. -dije para que ya no llorase.

 **Tom:** Yo no dije nada en toda la comida. Me sentía culpable. Cuando acabé de comer, le di un beso a Bill y le revolví el pelo a Anna- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Voy a echarme una siesta -les dije y me subí.

 **Bill:** Voy con él. Creo que no está bien. -le dije a Anna. La abracé otra vez.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. -dije con sinceridad y me subí al cuarto.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? -pregunté mientras me tumbaba al lado de Tom.

 **Tom:** Gracias... Por todo... Pero no hacía falta. No quería que te jodieras por mi -le dije mientras él me abrazaba.

 **Bill:** No me he jodido, mi amor... Y no me des las gracias. Sólo he hecho lo que quería correcto -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Pero tú no la quieres cerca. Y no es que hayas hecho las paces. Es que le has pedido perdón... Y sé que no lo has hecho porque lo sientas, sino por mi.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... He hecho lo que he hecho porque realmente quería. Anna no deja de ser una más de casa, y no quería que siguiera fuera. No lo he hecho solo por ti, corazón. Lo he hecho por todos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Por un lado me sentía agradecido. Por otro muy culpable y mal. Me apoyé en su pecho. Anna llamó a la puerta- Chicos, me voy a ir al centro comercial. ¿Querréis que os traiga la cena de McDonalds? -me hirvió la sangre. Sabía con quién iba a ir. 

-No... No quiero.

 **Bill:** Hoy voy a hacer pizza casera. Pero gracias. -ella asintió y se fue.- Eh, amor... No te sientas mal. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

 **Tom:** Estoy bipolar perdido. Hace un momento sólo quería llorar y ahora quiero romper algo... O a alguien.

 **Bill:** Pues rómpeme a mí. -me subí encima de él y le comí la boca. Sabía que no hablaba de eso precisamente, pero... Quería hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Me sorprendió muchísimo. Le agarré del culo con saña y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a sobarle la polla por encima de la ropa. Quería intentar que se olvidara de todo, al menos por un rato.

 **Tom:** Me puse muy bestia. Nos di la vuelta dejando sus piernas sobre mis hombros y su culo libre para mi y azoté con mi mano con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me puse más duro. Tenía muchas ganas de que me follase...

 **Tom:** Metí los dedos con brusquedad mientras mordía y lamía por todos los lados dejando marca y con la otra azotaba cada vez más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y me dejé hacer lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté preparado, le follé con toda la fuerza con la que pude apretando, mordiendo y azotando todo el rato. Le agarré la polla y le masturbé al ritmo que embestía.

 **Bill:** Chillé y gemí todo lo que mi garganta dio de sí, hasta que me corrí con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Embestí dos veces más y me corrí en él. Le besé saliendo de él más calmado. Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé. Le miré para examinar el daño. Me había pasado...- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? Yo estoy de puta madre -dije relajado. No mentía, estaba totalmente relajado y muy satisfecho.

 **Tom:** Le besé acariciándole. Me había pasado bastante más que otras veces. Pero si estaba bien no pasaba nada. Lo pegué a mi dispuesto a dormir un rato.

 **Bill:** Descansa, amor... -le besé el pelo y al poco se durmió. Cuando me aseguré de que no iba a despertar, fui al baño a curarme.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por una pesadilla. Anna se iba a vivir con Paola. Me quedé angustiado de mala hostia y vi aparecer a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -le pregunté en un susurro. Le veía tan enfadado que me daba miedo hablar más alto.

 **Tom:** Una pesadilla... -respondí sin más- ¿Me das un abrazo? -era rara esa pregunta, con la cara de mala hostia que debía llevar.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva y asentí. Me acerqué a él y le abracé.

 **Tom:** No tengas miedo... No te voy a hacer nada.

 **Bill:** Asentí y apreté el abrazo.- Cálmate... -pedí en voz baja. Si hablaba más alto, estaba seguro de que lloraría.

 **Tom:** Estás temblando. No te voy a hacer nada -le dije sacando suavidad de donde no había.

 **Bill:** No es por ti... No te tengo miedo. -estaba al borde del colapso, la situación me superaba y tenía fiebre. Pero miedo no tenía, de eso estaba seguro.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le noté ardiendo. Busqué una pastilla para la fiebre y le traje agua. Le acaricié con mimo para que se encontrara mejor.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré. Necesitaba estar solo, pero no me atrevía a pedírselo... Así que me acurruqué en su pecho y me dejé acariciar.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que me vaya? -le dije al oído con suavidad.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que no servía de nada ocultarlo.- Me voy yo... Quiero tumbarme en mi oso un poco. Pero no te sientas mal, ¿vale? -pedí acariciándole.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. No pasa nada -le sonreí. Cuando me fui abajo, di rienda suelta a mi ira... Y volví a joder la tele. Bill me iba a matar.

 **Bill:** No me había ido al vestidor aún, cuando oí un estruendo por el walkie. Bajé al salón y mis sospechas se confirmaron: la tele estaba hecha añicos.- Si me lo hubieras dicho, te habría dado un par de cosas que tengo en el sótano para estas situaciones...

 **Tom:** Me giré y puse cara de niño bueno.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. -No voy a enfadarme, así que tranquilo... Voy a ir a comprar, ¿vale? -subí a vestirme.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le seguí.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Lo que quieras... No voy a tardar mucho de todos modos. Solo quiero ir a la peluquería, y a lo mejor a por un poco de ropa.

 **Tom:** Quiero ir, pero si quieres estar solo, no te quiero molestar.

 **Bill:** Ya te dije ayer que tú no me molestas. -respondí con calma, para que no pensara que estaba enfadado ni nada. Me puse unos vaqueros negros con las rodillas rotas, una camiseta blanca básica y una camisa de cuadros roja. Con mi actual look quedaba raro, pero pronto lo cambiaría... Estaba muy cansado ya.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y le seguí.

 **Bill:** Me subí al Audi y esperé en silencio a que subiera él. La fiebre no bajaba y yo estaba irritable, no quería mosquearme... Conduje con mi música resonando en los altavoces. Tom iba a mi lado, en completo silencio.

 **Tom:** No hablaba para no molestarle. Si me necesitaba, le abrazaría y mimaría o le daría conversación. Pero absorto como estaba, no quería molestarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a mirar una tele en lo que yo me corto el pelo? Así no te aburres... -propuse. No quería que se lo pasara mal aguantando mi mal genio todo el tiempo.

 **Tom:** Como quieras... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le devolví el gesto.- Lo digo para que no te aburras. Pero haz lo que prefieras.

 **Tom:** Prefiero estar contigo. Pero si no te apetece comprar la tele, voy en un momento.

 **Bill:** Me da igual, cielo... Haz lo que quieras. -aparqué y me bajé.

 **Tom:** Pues la compro y voy a la peluquería, así no tienes que ir tú. Tardo veinte minutos.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le besé y me fui a la peluquería. Me desmaquillé y me cortaron el pelo. También volví a teñirme de rubio... Seguro que ahora no me confundirían con una mujer. A la mierda el maquillaje y todo lo demás, estaba harto. Tom volvió cuando iban a lavarme el pelo para fijar el tinte.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado al ver lo corto que tenía el pelo. Pero estaba precioso.

 **Bill:** Me dejé la parte de arriba un poco más larga, y me lo dejé revuelto. Al salir, miré a Tom un poco rojo.- ¿Qué te parece?

 **Tom:** Que te voy a comer entero -le abracé.- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Gracias.... -dije sonriendo un poco. La verdad, me encantaba mi nuevo look.- Voy a comprarme algo de ropa. ¿Me acompañas?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Aunque se me ha olvidado mi silla -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sólo serán 10 minutos, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Estate lo que quieras... Necesitas nueva ropa acorde con tu nuevo estilo -dije haciéndome el pijo y Bill se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Solo necesito un par de conjuntos... Tengo aún cosas de la última vez que fui de rubio. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Cómprate lo que quieras. Me apetece regalártelo.

 **Bill:** No. Voy a comprármelo yo. -realmente casi nunca había utilizado el dinero que Tom me pasaba, pero lo de Anna del mensaje se me clavó hondo... Definitivamente, no iba a usar el dinero de Tom. Al menos, no para comprarme ropa.

 **Tom:** Hala, déjame -le abracé- Que hace mucho que no te compro ropa.

 **Bill:** El próximo día. Hoy me la compro yo. -le besé el cuello y entré a la primera tienda que pillé.

 **Tom:** Le habría hecho la jugarreta, pero hoy estaba como para que le llevaran la contraria. Entré con él y le dejé elegir.

 **Bill:** Me elegí un par de conjuntos bien lindos y pagué en efectivo, con mi dinero. Tom me miró raro, pero no dijo nada.- ¿Tú quieres algo, o nos vamos a casa?

 **Tom:** No, yo estoy bien. Vamos... Por cierto, una pregunta... Lo de que no me hayas dejado pagarte la ropa... ¿No tendrá algo que ver con cierto mensaje que tú y yo sabemos?

 **Bill:** No. Solo quería hacerlo yo. -dije caminando hacia el parking.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja. Esa era la cara que ponía Bill siempre que mentía.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté levantando la ceja yo también.

 **Tom:** Que siempre que mientes, pones la cara que acabas de poner -dije montándome en el coche.

 **Bill:** No sé a qué te refieres. -guardé en el asiento trasero la bolsa y me senté en el conductor.

 **Tom:** Ya... -me puse el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Piensa lo que quieras... -puse la música a tope. Me había bajado un poco la fiebre, y podía soportar el volumen alto.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa. Anna se estaba despidiendo de Paola en la calle. Me puse de mala hostia. Saqué la tele del coche sin mirarlas y me metí a casa.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién es ese rubio? ¿No estaba Tom con el moreno ese raro? -preguntó Paola. Tiré la bolsa al suelo y le crucé la cara de un puñetazo.- Agradece que Tom no te ha oído, zorra. Porque seguro que te mata. -recogí la bolsa.- Por cierto, enana, me gustan las mechas rojas. Te quedan muy bien. -dije mientras entraba.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill entrar como una furia y noté unas gotas de sangre en su mano- ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Bill:** Que he perdido la puta cartera y he pegado un puñetazo a la pared.- No era mentira del todo... No sabía dónde estaba mi cartera.

 **Tom:** Está ahí -señalé la mesa.

 **Bill:** Asentí, intentando calmarme.- Gracias... Pensaba que la había perdido por ahí. -subí a quitar del vestidor toda la ropa que ya no iba a usar, y a guardar lo nuevo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tampoco hubiera sido tan grave. Es un coñazo volver a pedir tarjetas y DNI, pero no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero ahí tenía fotos nuestras que a saber dónde estarían ahora.

 **Tom:** De todas las fotos tenemos copia -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, amor... Lo que no sé es dónde están. -expliqué intentando sonar tranquilo. Él no debía pagar mi mal humor.

 **Tom:** Yo sí -le besé el cuello- En el primer cajón de debajo de donde la tele.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Pues la próxima vez no me enfadaré tanto... -apareció Anna entonces en el vestidor.

-Bill, eres gilipollas. -me dijo muy enfadada. Empecé a hacerle gestos para que se callara.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté pero los dos se callaron- ¿Me puede contar alguien la puta verdad?

 **Bill:** Que no he dado a ninguna pared... Paola me ha insultado y le he dado un puñetazo. Y la ropa la he pagado yo para que nadie diga que me aprovecho de tu dinero. -rompí el abrazo y bajé corriendo al estudio. No quería que me vieran llorando. Y menos aún Anna.

 **Tom:** Bajé detrás de él y le abracé por la espalda (después de que la puerta me diera literalmente en la cara)- ¿Qué te ha hecho esa puta? -le dije sin soltarle- ¿La reviento?

 **Bill:** No. -dije serio y me tapé la cara con las manos. Joder...- Suéltame, por favor. Estoy muy enfadado, y como no es contigo, no quiero que lo pagues tú. -exigí entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Me da igual pagarlo yo. Grítame, insúltame. Pégame si quieres. No me importa que lo pagues conmigo si así te calmas. Como si necesitas pelear con alguien. También puedo hacerlo -le dije muy serio. Luego hablaría con él acerca de la gilipollez del dinero.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que no quiero! Quiero calmarme porque tú me necesitas bien, porque no soporto estar enfadado y que tú lo pagues. -pegué una patada a un cuadro que estaba haciendo, y lo atravesé.

 **Tom:** ¡Pues yo quiero pelear con alguien! ¡Estoy hasta la polla! ¡Necesito recibir y repartir hostias! Si quieres pelea, me buscas. Si no, me voy a buscar pelea a algún lado.

 **Bill:** Me dio pánico que se fuera, así que según me giré le di un puñetazo en el estómago.

 **Tom:** No me lo esperaba. Le di uno de vuelta en la mandíbula. No sé cómo, acabamos a hostia limpia en el salón.

 **Bill:** Al final, le inmovilicé contra el sofá. Me costó varios intentos. Anna y Paola nos miraban anonadadas. Verlas ahí plantadas solo me dio más rabia, así que solté a Tom y volvimos a la carga.

 **Tom:** Después de hacer añicos la mesa de cristal y acabar con varios cristales clavados por todos los lados, heridas y moratones, no sé cómo acabamos en el sofá yo encima de Bill. Le besé a lo bestia. Nuestra sangre se mezclaba con la saliva en un beso totalmente sucio. Cuando me aparté me había calmado (excepto por el dolor) del todo. Miré a Bill que parecía igual que yo- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté casi en un susurro.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí, tranquilo... -volvió a besarme, esta vez más tranquilo.- Voy a por el botiquín, ¿vale? -le acaricié con mimo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Yo voy a limpiar lo de la mesa -fui cojeando un poco a por el recogedor y salí a tirarlo todo al contenedor (la tele también, que seguía en el suelo hecha añicos). Ellas nos miraban muy flipadas. Bill bajó ignorándolas. Parecía muy tranquilo. Como si la puta de mi madre no estuviera ahí.

 **Bill:** Siéntate, anda. -estaba enfadándome otra vez, pero fingía estar tranquilo. No quería hacerle más daño.

 **Tom:** Creía haber dicho que no te quería aquí. Sal -dije totalmente tranquilo mirando hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente, me hizo caso. Anna seguía muy flipada- ¿Cómo ha entrado? 

-Te juro que yo no la he invitado a pasar. Me he dejado la puerta abierta porque he subido directa a gritar a Bill y habrá entrado, pero yo no le he dado permiso -dijo nerviosa. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Déjanos solos -le dije serio y subió arriba.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y con mucho cuidado, le quité los cristales y le curé. Cuando terminé, le besé y me metí al baño a curarme yo.

 **Tom:** Me metí detrás de él para curarle yo, y al final le convencí. Cuando estuvimos curados, fuimos al sofá y nos abrazamos- ¿Te encuentras ya bien? No digo físicamente. Bueno, también, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dije tumbado abrazándole. Nos habíamos dado una paliza importante, todo había que decirlo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya estoy mejor... Muchas gracias. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. La verdad que me hacía falta una pelea como Dios manda... -admití- ¿Te duele mucho? -Justo entraron los Gs con los enanos y fliparon al vernos.

-¡Bill! ¡Tot! -exclamó Sara- ¿Quién? 

-Nadie, cielo. Nos hemos caído por las escaleras. 

-¿Estáis bien? -dijo con un puchero- Claro, preciosa. Somos de goma -cogí en brazos a los dos que se me abrazaron. Sara me creyó. Entre Bill y yo, les dimos de cenar y los acostamos. No tardamos mucho nosotros tampoco. Estábamos reventados con la tontería. Al día siguiente, me encontré con Anna, que estaba despidiéndose de Paola fuera de casa cuando volvía de trabajar. Me hirvió la sangre. Justo al despedirse, vi que le llamaban y que se escondía al girar la esquina de la casa. Sospeché algo, así que cogí a Anna de la mano y nos acercamos escondidos para oír la conversación- Hola, amor. Estoy harta. No soporto a mi hija. Y el dinero es de mi hijo. No me quiere ni ver. No sé cómo voy a sacarle el dinero. Al menos puteo un poco. No dejo de meterme con el marido del maricón de mi hijo y creo que están teniendo problemas por mi culpa...


	2. Rusia

**Tom:** Ella se quedó en silencio por algo que le contestaría quien fuera al otro lado de la línea. Anna iba a salir a tirarle de los pelos, pero le tapé la boca y nos metí a casa- ¿Por qué no me has dejado? -dijo llorosa.

-Porque quiero vengarme de ella. Pero antes, quiero demostrarle lo bien que estoy sin ella. Quiero que se coma sus palabras cuando de niño me decía que mejor si estuviera muerto y que iba a acabar de puto sin tener dónde caerme muerto. Quiero que me vea feliz con mi familia y quiero que me vea feliz con mi marido. Que lo soy, a pesar de la mala racha que nos ha causado esa puta. Finge que no sabes nada. Dile que me estás convenciendo para que hagamos las paces y que quiero hablar con ella. Y cuando crea que va a poder sacarme el dinero y me haya visto lo feliz que soy, entonces me vengaré de ella como Dios manda -le dije serio. Asintió pero se echó a llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Debería haberte creído. Soy una gilipollas y una desagradecida... Pero joder... Siempre soñé con que mi madre de verdad me quería, al menos un poco. Cuando te conocí, perdí la esperanza, pero al volver ella... Necesitaba creerla... Y solo os he causado problemas a Bill y a ti. Perdóname... No me debería haber olvidado de que vosotros sois mi única familia.

-Anda, calma -le abracé- Vamos a contárselo todo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me hice una bola mientras escuchaba todo lo que Anna y Tom tenían que contarme.- ¿Y en serio que no puedo ir y matarla? -pregunté al terminar.

-No, Bill... Tom tiene razón, y lo sabes. 

-Me la suda. ¿No ves toda la puta mierda que ha creado desde que llegó? ¿Lo mal que lo hemos pasado por ella? No, me niego a simplemente esperar. -estaba furioso, muerto de rabia. Me temblaba el pulso de pura ira, y estaba seguro de que tenía las venas del cuello marcadas. Me levanté para ir a por ella, estuviera donde estuviese.

 **Tom:** Por favor -le sujeté del brazo- Por favor, Bill... Déjame demostrarle que ella no tenía razón. Que no me puede hacer más daño. Que vea que estos días sólo han sido un bache, pero que somos felices... Necesito esto. Y ya no puede causar más problemas porque todos sabemos la verdad. Y no voy a permitir que se acerque a los niños... Pero por favor... Lo necesito.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté otra vez, aún enfadado.- Está bien... Supongo. Me voy al estudio, que Bill llegará en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en el sofá. Anna seguía llorando. Llegó Patrick y le contamos todo.

 **Bill:** Vino Bill... Y dimos media hora de clase. Yo estaba descentrado, y él preocupado por su madre... Así que casi en seguida, se fue. Volví al salón después de quedarme medio ronco dando gritos de pura frustración. Menos mal que siempre cerraba bien, que si no... Habrían flipado, fijo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? ¿Te estás poniendo malo? -le pregunté algo preocupado. La verdad tenía la sensación de que estaba enfadado conmigo.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Decidí que si quería que todos mis problemas con Tom se fueran, debía ser sincero.- Simplemente me da rabia todo, me supera. Y como no quería pelear otra vez, me he puesto a gritar.

 **Tom:** Supongo que sólo tenemos que asumirlo. Ya todos sabemos la verdad. Sólo hay que asimilarlo y no nos hará más daño a nadie -Anna no había dejado de llorar.

-No sabéis cuánto lo siento. He sido una estúpida. Me merezco lo peor -dijo ella llorando.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes... No podías saber que esto iba a pasar. -dije medio afónico.

 **Tom:** Por mi culpa... Os he hecho mucho daño -sollozó.

 **Bill:** Tú no... -la abracé.- Paola es quien nos ha hecho daño, y tú no eres Paola.

 **Tom:** Le abrazó con fuerza- Intenté convencer a Tom de que la creyera. Y la traje a casa dos veces antes de que me echaras. Y me he enterado hace un rato que Tom estaba celoso... 

-¡Yo no estaba celoso! -mentí.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Era todo tan surrealista...- Tú cálmate. Ahora vamos a devolvérsela. Y punto. No pienses más en lo que pudo ser o no.

 **Tom:** ¡Que os quede claro a todos que yo no estaba celoso! -dije algo picado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Claro que no, amor... -le besé el pelo. Intentaba que me vieran tranquilo aunque en el fondo necesitaba gritar otro rato...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Quieres que te haga gritar con razón? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Alcé la ceja y sonreí de lado.- Por supuesto. -extendí la mano para que me llevara donde quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le llevé a la cama. Me dejé encima y me subí en él. Le besé con vicio y le preparé. Hice que nos corriéramos cuatro veces. Le abracé pegado a mi. Estábamos llenos de golpes y heridas por lo de ayer. Yo le acaricié el costado y le besaba- Todo está bien, princesa -le susurraba- Todo lo está.

 **Bill:** Le miraba un poco preocupado. Parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo más que otra cosa...- Lo sé, mi amor... Y ahora irá a mejor.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me pegué a él. Estuvimos un rato hasta que nos entró hambre y bajamos. Anna se había maquillado para que no pareciera que había llorado- He... Quedado con ella... ¿Qué le digo? 

-Que me has convencido y le voy a dar una oportunidad. Que quiero hablar con ella... -suspiré- Mejor fuera de casa. No quiero que entre aquí. Pero eso no se lo digas...

 **Bill:** ¿Y si la llevamos a comer? -propuso ella.- Y que vengan Bill y Patrick... Si quieres, claro.

 **Tom:** Como queráis vosotros -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Yo quiero ir... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo -le repetí a Bill sin venir a cuento.

-Es verdad. Te queda muy bien. Estás muy sexy, rubito -le dijo Patrick sonriendo de lado.

-Es verdad... Estas más guapo así -se puso roja Anna- Te podrías dejar barba como Tom. Te quedará genial... -Bill estaba rojo y todos nos quedamos callados (Patrick y yo dándole la razón a Anna).

-¿Os puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Anna de repente. Asentí- ¿Por qué peleabais ayer? 

 -Yo estaba cabreado y él también. Necesitábamos descargar tensiones y supuse que me dejarías de hablar si mataba a esa zorra... Así que nos peleamos... Pero de buen rollo -le dije yo.

 **Bill:** Pues para ser de buen rollo, os destrozasteis... -dijo ella mirándonos fijamente.

 **Tom:** Pero porque somos unos bestias... -le dije. Era cierto.

 **Bill:** Pues deberíais controlaros porque madre mía... Estáis horribles.

 **Tom:** Gracias, hermanita... Tú dando ánimos -bromeé- Además no mientas. Bill está precioso siempre -le abracé. Parecía que poco a poco estábamos todos como siempre.

 **Bill:** Eres un pelota. -le dije en plan a buenas y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** No lo soy. Digo lo que pienso -afirmé rotundamente- Anda, vamos a pasar un mal rato. Cuando antes vayamos antes acaba -suspiré- Y que se nos vea bien -pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé.- Venga. Vamos a acabar con esto.

 **Tom:** Sólo serán unos días. Un par de semanas. Y luego ya... Nos podremos vengar todo lo que queramos -cogí las llaves- ¿Dónde habéis quedado? 

-Ahí fuera... -dijo ella.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a mí mismo y salimos los cuatro. Estaba acojonado porque seguro que me enfadaba y la cagaba.

 **Tom:** Pegué a Bill mucho a mi y nos acercamos a ella. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ser amable- Anna me ha convencido... Un poco... Y tal vez quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido... Sólo tal vez -la muy falsa se me abrazó llorando y yo la tuve que corresponder- Vamos a comer a algún lado y hacemos... Las presentaciones pertinentes... Como Dios manda -a ella se le iluminaron los ojos. No pensaba llevarla a ningún sitio caro- ¿Comemos en McDonalds? -dije. Todos adivinaron mis intenciones y asintieron divertidos. Me senté en mi Range Rover en el piloto y Bill en el copiloto. Los demás atrás.

 **Bill:** ¿A un McDonalds? ¿No podemos ir a otro sitio... Mejor? -preguntó Paola.

-Pues entonces que elija Bill. Es el que mejor sabe de restaurantes. -explicó Anna. Yo a esa no la habría levado ni a la vuelta de la esquina, pero bueno...

 **Tom:** Jo... Con lo que me gusta a mi el McDonalds... Soy un poco cutre, lo sé. Pero además les podemos dar el juguete del Happy Meal a los enanos, que seguro que les encantan...

 **Bill:** Cierto. Eso no lo había pensado... -//Puta falsa...//- Por cierto, Ben, ¿qué tal estás? La pelea de ayer fue muy fuerte...

 **Tom:** Se llama Bill, mamá -le manoseé el culo para que no le dijera nada, aunque yo mismo quería arrancarle la cabeza- Oh, cierto, lo lamento mucho -sonrió- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bill? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Oh, bien. No fue nada... Las hemos tenido peores. 

-Y... ¿Puedo saber por qué os peleabais?

 **Tom:** Nada... Me tropecé y rompí la tele nueva... Y Bill se enfadó conmigo y estuvimos toda la tarde mosqueados hasta que al final nos peleamos... Los dos tenemos muy mal genio y a veces nos peleamos así. Pero en seguida hacemos las paces... A pesar de lo que viste, nos queremos mucho -aseguré.

 **Bill:** No me extraña... Cualquiera se casaría con un hombre con tu poder, cielo. -//LA.MATO.// 

-No me casé con Tom por eso, Paulina -//Eso por llamarme Ben//- Me casé con Tom porque ambos somos muy parecidos en todo... Y porque él fue mi primer chico... No quería que hubiera otro entre mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Cielo, me llamo Paola... -dijo ella muy falsa. La interrumpí.

-A decir verdad, él no sabía el dinero que tenía hasta mucho después de conocernos. Además... Él siempre se desvive por mi. Aunque mi carácter no es siempre fácil de aguantar, pero me cuida todo lo que puede y más -aseguré. Se me escapó una sonrisa tonta de enamorado al mirarle... Porque al fin y al cabo, todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo por lo que dijo y por la forma en que me miró.- Y a mí Tom... Me protege. Solo con un abrazo suyo, me hace sentir inmune a todo lo malo del mundo. -le cogí de la mano, sonriendo.- Solo por eso, me casaría mil y una veces con él. 

-Bueno, ¿entramos a comer? -preguntó Paola rompiendo el "momento romántico".

 **Tom:** Vamos -entramos al McDonalds y pedí un Happy Meal para cada uno y aparte seis hamburguesas de un euro para mi- ¿Los demás qué más queréis?

 **Bill:** Yo cuatro hamburguesas de un euro, dos de aros de cebolla y un McFlurry -recité.

-¿Y dónde vas a echar toda esa comida? 

-Al váter. Ahí es donde va siempre la mierda. -le expliqué como si fuera tonta.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa. Ella parecía no soportar a Bill- Yo quiero dos hamburguesas de un euro y otro McFlurry -dijo Anna. 

-Y yo lo mismo que tú, Tom -dijo Patrick.

-¿Tú qué más quieres, mamá? 

-Lo mismo que tu hermana, cielo -sonrió y nos sentamos en una mesa. Cogí los juguetes. Eran de la película "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" Les iban a encantar. Empecé a comer -¿Y tú Bill, tienes estudios o algo? ¿De qué trabajas? -preguntó la muy zorra pretendiendo humillarle.

 **Bill:** Soy graduado en Música, y tengo un máster de educación. En ambos, terminé con matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas. Más de una vez me han sugerido hacer un doctorado, pero sería fuera de Alemania y no quiero dejar aquí a Tom. Desde que terminé, trabajo como profesor particular de canto y piano, y estoy pensando en entrar en el instituto del barrio como profesor de música. -expliqué sonriendo. Por zorra. Había exagerado algún detallito, pero el 99% de lo que conté era cierto.

 **Tom:** Oh, eso es genial ¿Y tú, mi niño? Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

-Pues bueno... Me dedico un poco a todo, extorsiono comercios, trafico con droga, presto dinero que me tienen que devolver con muchos intereses, controló toda la prostitución de la ciudad, a algunas mujeres las secuestro y otras lo hacen voluntarias, pero todas bajo mi mando. Siempre mayores de edad, yo a las niñas jamás les hago daño. Ni a los niños tampoco. También soy asesino a sueldo. Bueno, no te pienses que soy mala persona. Es que soy sociópata -le expliqué tan normal y tuve que aguantarme la risa al ver su mueca de horror mal disimulada- Pero bueno. Después de matar a todos los que estaban en el burdel, me escapé y Mariah me acogió en su casa y me cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero cuando murió su marido, ella entró en depresión y yo les saqué adelante. Poco a poco acabé controlando toda la ciudad. Todos cumplen mis órdenes y todos me temen. También soy profesor de guitarra en la universidad. Y bueno, soy ingeniero superior especializado en mecánica. -dije como si no tuviera importancia- Poco más hay.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio sabes cantar, Ben? -parecía querer evitar el tema de la vida de Tom... 

-Claro. Y también compositor. Una vez compuse una canción sobre el trabajo de Tom... Es bastante gore, pero ganó un premio en la universidad. ¿Quieres oírla? -se quedó callada.

 **Tom:** Mamá, se llama Bill, no Ben -dijo Anna divertida.

-¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Tú a qué te dedicas? -dijo cambiando de tema.

 **Bill:** Soy Patrick, no Peter. -él no fue tan amable como Anna y Tom al corregirla.- Soy músico también, y me dedico a componer bandas sonoras. -eso no era cierto del todo, pero había que humillarla, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Vaya, veo que todos tenéis mucho éxito... Me alegro mucho.

-La verdad, mamá... No podría tener una vida mejor. Tengo poder, dinero, un marido al que adoro y que me adora, dos hijos y dos sobrinos a los que quiero como si fueran mis hijos. Y bueno, tengo a mi familia. Para mi Patrick es como mi propio hermano. 

-¿Cómo os conocisteis todos? ¿Y cómo encontraste a tu hermana? -Realmente la manera de conocernos fue extraña. Bill empezó la universidad, pero como todos sabían que era, por aquel entonces, mi novio, nadie se le acercaba por miedo. Pero yo conocía a Patrick, porque es primo biológico del hijo de Mariah. Y para mi tanto Georg, como Gustav, como Patrick son mis hermanos. Entonces Anna era amiga de Patrick y Bill se hizo amigo de ellos, entonces le vi a Anna la marca de nacimiento que tiene en el cuello un día, y las pruebas de ADN verificaron que era mi hermana. Y bueno, todos somos como una gran familia. Aunque no haya lazos de sangre, eso no importa. Familia es esa gente en la que sabes que puedes confiar incondicionalmente. Los lazos de sangre no importan. Porque muchas veces no significan nada. Es como mis niños. Sara es hija biológica de Bill y Anna. Y Erick es adoptado. Pero aunque no sean hijos biológicos míos, nadie puede decir que yo no sea su padre. Porque les cuido como si lo fuera. Y les quiero como tal... -Noté que todos sonreían en parte enternecidos por mis palabras y en parte por la clavada que le acababa de soltar. Ella torció el gesto.

-¿Y vuestra hija? ¿Fue inseminación artificial? -preguntó desviando el tema.

-No, es que falló la píldora -soltó Anna con todo su papo gordo- Es que verás, mamá. A veces nos acostamos entre los cuatro. Creo que en esta mesa hemos tenido sexo todos con todos, menos tú -se rió- Y bueno, falló la píldora. Sinceramente, menos mal que falló con Bill y no con Tom. Porque siendo hermanos... Hubiera sido preocupante cómo podría haber nacido el bebé. Y bueno, ellos querían ser padres y yo no quería ser madre, así que ellos tienen la custodia de Sara y yo soy su tía -explicó //Hermanita, te has ganado el polvo que tanto llevas pidiendo...//. Paola estaba blanca.

-Bueno, mamá, no te escandalices tanto, que has visto y hecho cosas peores. 

-Ya, hijo, perdona... Me ha chocado bastante... -dijo intentando esconder su mueca de asco. Justo un gilipollas me tiró la cocacola encima y yo le pegué un tiró ahí mismo. Mi madre estaba temblando.

-Joder, era mi puta camiseta favorita -dije muy molesto- Vamos a casa, ya hemos acabado de comer todos, ¿no?

 **Bill:** ¿Y mi McFlurry? No quiero mancharte el coche, y si espero a llegar a casa se derretirá. -dije con un puchero que hizo que Anna y Patrick se despollaran.

 **Bill:** Bueno, Ben, por una vez que te dejes el postre no creo que pase nada. 

-Puede ser... Pero cuando vives con tres platos de comida a la semana durante años, matan a tu familia delante de tus ojos y tienes que trabajar y dejar que el cerdo de tu jefe te toque hasta la mierda que cagas con tal de comer... No tiras ni una miga de pan. Y encima agradeces que no pasen de tocarte, y que pudieras decidir quién fuera el primero en romperte el culo en dos. 

-Pero ahora, con el dinero de mi hijo... 

-Yo no necesito su dinero. De hecho, muy pocas veces lo he usado. Y siempre ha sido para cosas para él, nunca para caprichos míos. Incluso cuando me enfadaba mucho y me iba de casa... Siempre me conseguía algún trabajo y me pagaba la casa y la comida con ello. No me importaría que Tom no tuviera lo que tiene... Porque yo me enamoré de un hombre, no de su cartera. -se quedó pilladísima, no decía nada... Y mejor que fuera así. Entonces me di cuenta de que Tom, Anna y Patrick me miraban raro.- ¿Qué os pasa?

 **Tom:** Pídete una bolsa para llevar y así te lo puedes comer en el coche -le dije pegándole a mi con mimo.

 **Bill:** Pero es que voy a pringar todo... Ya sabes que cuando se trata de helado, pierdo el control. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Pues ya lo limpiáremos. No pasa nada. Si total, ya lo voy a manchar yo mucho. Me han chipiao entero con la mierda esa.

 **Tom:** Al final accedió, pidió la bolsa y salimos hacia el coche- Bueno, mamá. ¿Tú dónde vives? //Dime que debajo de un puente y me alegras la tarde//.

-No pasa nada, cielo. Voy andando. ¿Podemos quedar mañana? 

-Pues igual tengo que trabajar, pero no lo sé. Ya te diré -me fue a dar un beso en la mejilla pero le hice la cobra haciéndome el gilipollas y me subí al coche. Menos mal que los asientos eran de cuero y se limpiaban bien... Los demás subieron. Cuando cerramos las puertas.

-¡Hija de puta! -grité un poco.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... Ya pasado el primer día... Ahora todo será más fácil. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le pegaría un puto tiro, pero ella no vale ni lo que una puta bala... La muy cerda... -dije calmándome. Le cogí de la mano a Bill y arranqué.

 **Bill:** Me comí mi McFlurry sin manchar el coche (por suerte) y nos fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** Me di una ducha y bajé en pijama. Eché a lavar la ropa y me senté en el salón con todos. Abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- El gato quiere mimos... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues siéntate en tu sitio, gatito, que yo te mimo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me senté en sus piernas. Quería que todo fuera como antes, que los problemas entre nosotros terminaran.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acariciaba y le besaba todo el rato. Nos envolví en una manta. Bill casi ronroneaba. Me encantaba estar así con él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

 **Bill:** Me encanta que me mimes. Me siento alguien guay cuando lo haces. -le confesé al oído, rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** A mi me encanta mimarte. Me gusta hacerte sentir bien... Ahora que sabes mi secreto, tendré que matarte -bromeé sin dejar de mimarle.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mientras me mates a besos, o a polvos... Yo te dejo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé. Era increíble. Me sentía con él tan cerca como si estas dos últimas semanas no hubieran ocurrido- Siento lo que ha pasado estos días. Sé que no ha sido fácil aguantarme.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, amor... No hay nada que perdonar. Además, yo tampoco he estado muy soportable que digamos...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te quiero mucho. Por mi parte, está ya todo bien contigo -le aseguré- Quiero decir. Llevo días insoportable, pero se ha acabado. No es que tuviera ningún problema contigo. A partir de ahora, voy a volver a ser como siempre contigo. Nunca debí dejar de serlo.

 **Bill:** Pero entiendo que dejaras de serlo. Era una situación muy difícil, no podía esperar que encima fueras el rey de los mimos, Tom. Por eso te digo que no hay nada que perdonar, y por mi parte está todo bien.

 **Tom:** Me reí- O sea que me consideras el rey de los mimos...

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Eres el rey de todo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le estuve acariciando toda la tarde. Menos mal que era viernes y mañana no madrugaba. Al rato, sin dejar de mimar a Bill, nos pusimos a hablar con Anna y Patrick- Hermanita, con todo tu papo gordo le has soltado que nos acostamos... Qué grande. Te juro que te voy a hacer un regalo por eso cuando acabe toda esta mierda.

 **Bill:** Más te vale... Su cara ha sido épica. -dijo medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Me empeñé a reír- Qué falsa que es. Como si no hubiera hecho ella cosas peores -me hubiera reído de la cara que puso cuando maté a ese pavo, pero sabía que al único que le haría gracia eso era a mi- Pero ha puesto cada cara... Cuando le he contado lo que hacía sólo quería desviar el tema.

 **Bill:** Sí. Y Bill le ha cortado el rollo con lo del dinero de Tom... Estaba muy pesada con eso.

 **Tom:** Le habría partido la cara yo mismo... Bill no se parece ni remotamente a ella. Eso me ha tocado mucho los huevos.

 **Bill:** Pero es que está loca... Mejor no hacerle caso. -dije para no hablar de Paola. Me sentía una putísima mierda solo de pensar en lo que me decían de mí... Y me sentaba peor que incluso Anna lo dijera.

 **Tom:** Llevas razón... Pero por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. Estás en un buen lío -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué? -no sabía qué había hecho.

 **Tom:** Respecto ayer de la ropa por una chorrada que te escribió la desustanciada de allí -señalé a Anna.

-¿Qué escribí yo? -dijo flipada.

-El mensaje que me mandaste el otro día. 

-Yo no te he mandado ningún mensaje desde que Bill me echó de casa. Todo lo que hablé contigo lo hablé por teléfono -me quedé mirándola muy raro.

-Déjame tu móvil -me lo tendió y busqué el mensaje. No estaba.

-¡Me cago en mi puta madre! -chillé entendiéndolo todo.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada. Puta Paola... -Anna, ¿alguna vez te ha quitado Paola el móvil?

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Pero cuando me iba al baño no me lo llevaba conmigo -dijo sin entender nada- ¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada -se quedó flipada.

-¿Qué le contaste a Paola de Bill? -se puso roja- Le conté que le quería como a un hermano y que me dolía mucho que me hubieras echado. Que yo no quería molestaros. Que sólo habíamos entrado a por el bolso. Y le dije que me sentía muy mal, que debería haber entrado yo sola. Que no quería que pensaras de mi que no os quería o que me aprovechaba de vosotros -dijo agachando la mirada- Eso, así en resumen. Pero explicadme qué pasa -pidió poniéndose nerviosa.

-Que te mandé un mensaje para quedar y me contestaste que no podías. Bill te mandó un mensaje diciendo que deberías quedar conmigo que te necesitaba y me llegó a mi móvil este mensaje -se lo enseñé.

-¿¡Qué!? -chilló- Yo te juro por mi vida que no escrito eso. Es que, que me muera aquí mismo. Que yo no he escrito tal cosa. Joder, si cualquiera que os conozca un poco tiene bien claro todo lo que os queréis. Joder, a mi jamás se me ha pasado semejante mierda por la cabeza. ¡Será puta! -gritó indignada. Miré a Bill con la ceja levantada.

-Entonces peor me lo pones, enano. Ayer no me dejó pagarle la ropa por culpa del puto mensajito.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Qué!? -gritaron Anna y Patrick. No quería que me miraran... Me escondí bajo la manta.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill, eres idiota! -le gritaron. Les hice un gesto para que no le gritaran.

-No te escondas, no -le dije yo- ¿Me vas a dejar a partir de ahora pagar si te digo que quiero pagar? ¿Y vas a dejar de rayarte por chorradas? ¿Y vas a dejar de no comprar algo cuando lo quieres comprar sólo para que no lo pague yo? -le dije muy serio haciéndole mirarme.

 **Bill:** ¿Y yo qué sabía? -estallé.- Había echado a Anna de casa, y ese mensaje se suponía que era suyo. ¿¡Cómo no comerme el coco si tu propia hermana en teoría pensaba que me aprovecho de lo que tienes!? -no quería gritar, pero no pude evitarlo. Sentí un ardor muy fuerte en la garganta y di por hecho que ya no podría hablar.

 **Tom:** Pero aunque ella lo hubiera escrito y lo pensara. 

-Que NO lo pienso -aclaró ella.

-.Tú sabes la verdad y yo también la sé y no te debería afectar lo que el resto piense -le dije calmándome.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero era Anna quien lo había dicho supuestamente! Era alguien que me importa lo que piense, ¿no lo entiendes? -dije en voz baja porque no podía hablar más alto. Bajé la mirada sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Pero Bill, me conoces. Sabes que no lo pienso -dijo ella- Suponiendo que yo lo hubiera escrito, deberías haber creído que lo hacía por despecho o fruto del enfado. No porque lo pensara de verdad, porque sabes de sobra que no. Entiendo que creyeras que lo había escrito yo porque te llegó a mi nombre desde mi móvil, pero joder... Deberías haber creído que lo dije para atacar porque estaba enfadada o algo así.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y volví a taparme la cara. No podía hablar, temblaba demasiado como para escribir y encima no podía irme a estar solo y relajarme porque ni Tom ni Anna me dejarían... Me metí otra vez bajo la manta, aunque con ello pareciera un niño.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ya lo ha entendido. Y si no lo ha entendido, le daremos unos azotes a ver si así lo entiende -dije medio en broma, medio enserio y me levanté a hacerle una infusión con miel que se tomaba cuando se quedaba sin voz, para aliviarle la garganta. Se la traje a los cinco minutos. Seguía tapado en la manta- Bill, toma -salió de la manta y vio el vaso.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -dije en voz baja. Suspiré para intentar calmarme y empecé a beber. Estaba hecho una puta mierda.

 **Tom:** Anda, siéntate encima mío. Que quiero mimarte -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me senté en sus piernas. Quería estar solo, pero como él quería...

 **Tom:** Me sonó el móvil- Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Luego vuelvo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí. En el fondo, lo agradecía, pero no iba a decírselo...

 **Tom:** Yo me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si se me pasan las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la zorra que tengo por madre -se levantó Anna.

 **Bill:** Yo me voy a la cama... -dije muy ronco. No tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Me junté con los chicos y les conté todo (también lo del mensaje). Les dije que se lo contarán a Mariah. Se cabrearon mogollón, pero accedieron a seguir mi plan. Había decidido que la aguantaba como mucho una semana. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y me volví a casa. Recogí a los enanos y les di de cenar y les acosté. Le hice otra infusión a Bill y subí a la cama.

 **Bill:** Saludé a Tom con la mano en cuanto le vi entrar al cuarto. Seguía sintiéndome mal porque sentía que no me merecía la bronca que me habían echado todos, pero ya estaba un poco mejor.

 **Tom:** Me senté y le tendí el vaso.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -me incorporé y bebí.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la tarde?

 **Tom:** Como siempre. ¿Tú estás bien?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Mañana voy a que me miren la garganta...

 **Tom:** Asentí. Se terminó de beber el vaso y lo dejó en la mesilla- Descansa, princesa.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. Todavía no estaba bien, y no sabía si Tom estaba mal, o si tendría sueño...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres hablar? -le pregunté. No estaba bien. Se lo notaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú estás bien? No te he visto y no he sabido nada de ti en toda la tarde...

 **Tom:** Lo cierto es que estoy muy preocupado por ti -admití.

 **Bill:** ¿Por mí? -pregunté- No te preocupes por mí... -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste y agobiado.

 **Bill:** Pero no te preocupes, pronto se me pasará. -aseguré. No quería que se pusiera mal por mí...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo que todos estos días... Verte a ti triste y agobiado me supera, y más aún cuando no puedo hacer nada por ti... -bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Pero yo ya estoy bien... Menos porque tú estás mal...

 **Bill:** Pero es que se me junta todo y después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no sé cuándo estás bien y cuándo no... Y me agobio porque no quiero que estés mal... -me callé porque ya no podía hablar más.

 **Tom:** Ya estoy bien. Todo se ha solucionado. Lo único que me falta para estar bien del todo es que tú estés bien. Y ya sé que nos hemos pasado un poco echándote la bronca esta tarde. Pero eres muy terco y no hay manera de convencerte de que no tiene nada de malo que te compre ropa ni que te consienta.

 **Bill:** No me hables más de eso, por favor... -pedí en voz muy baja.- Y si de verdad estás bien, dame dos días... Por favor. Necesito calmarme...

 **Tom:** Suspiré y asentí- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** ¿Tienes sueño? -pregunté muy bajito.

 **Tom:** ¿Por? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Porque me apetece estar un ratito despierto contigo... No hemos tenido un rato a solas desde que me acompañaste a la peluquería...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -dije en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y le besé -Sorpréndeme, amor.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima quitándole el pijama poco a poco- Voy a hacerte el amor -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Me puse como un tomate y asentí. Realmente me había sorprendido.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié de arriba a abajo y le preparé con cuidado. Él estaba temblando. Yo sólo quería que estuviera bien. Le penetré con firmeza pero lento.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le abracé con fuerza. Tom me besó mientras embestía con calma, pero la ansiedad seguía ahí, así que no pude evitar moverme deprisa. Tom me agarró de las caderas e impuso su ritmo.

 **Tom:** Le besaba con amor imponiendo mi ritmo. Le acariciaba y le bajé a besar al cuello. Quería que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Gemí y arqueé la espalda. Cada vez estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía aún un poco nervioso...

 **Tom:** Me aguanté las ganas de follarle para cuando estuviera bien del todo. No dejaba de susurrarle que le quería y moñadas varias.

 **Bill:** Me fui relajando poco a poco... Y de repente, me corrí. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para avisar a Tom...

 **Tom:** Embestí una vez más y me corrí yo. Salí de él con cuidado y le besé. Le acaricié el pelo- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

 **Bill:** Vale... -le dije todavía jadeante. Me limpié y me puse unos calzoncillos en lo que le esperaba.

 **Tom:** Me puse yo también calzoncillos y bajé con él.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y bajamos juntos a la cocina. Me senté en la mesa a esperar en lo que él hacía el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Hice el chocolate y le di una taza. Me senté con él- ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Tu chocolate es el mejor del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Nos lo acabamos arriba?

 **Bill:** Vale... -me levanté y me dio la mano.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a la cama y nos sentamos. Le abracé y le pegué a mi pecho. No sabía si estaba ya bien, pero no quería preguntar.

 **Bill:** Sí. Estoy mejor. -susurré al ver su cara de preocupación.

 **Tom:** Me alegro... -admití.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Lo siento... Ya sabes que soy muy exagerado a veces...

 **Tom:** Sólo quiero que estés bien...

 **Bill:** Y lo estoy, amor... Ahora lo estoy. -le dije sonriendo para que dejara de preocuparse.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí un poco y le apreté más contra mi- Te he echado de menos.

 **Bill:** Y yo... Lo siento mucho -susurré. Cogí la infusión, que seguía en la mesilla, y le di otro trago.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Por estos días... Por hacerte pasar malos ratos -susurré en respuesta.

 **Tom:** No es tu culpa. No me tienes que pedir perdón -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Tengo que hacerlo. Porque tú me necesitabas y yo no estuve para ti...

 **Tom:** Tú también has estado mal. No podías hacer otra cosa. Bastante tenías con sobrellevar lo tuyo...

 **Bill:** Pero es que todo lo que yo tenía venía de preocuparme porque tú estuvieras bien, sin pensar que sólo me necesitabas a tu lado.

 **Tom:** No te agobies. Olvídate de todo. Quiero que todo esté bien. Solo han sido unos días malos y ya han acabado. Todos los problemas se han solucionado. No hay que estar mal... He hablado con los Gs y si no os importa, quedo dos días más con ella, hacemos todos una comida el lunes y esa misma tarde... Acaba todo... Toda esta pesadilla se va de un plumazo... Y se habría acabado ya si no fuera porque verdaderamente necesito esto... No sé si me entendéis. Pero quiero mostrarle la verdad... Quiero que vea mi vida ahora... Que vea cómo es todo y que vea que soy feliz... Que me vea jugando con mis hijos y riéndome con ellos. Que me vea quererte. Que nos vea siendo a todos juntos felices. Que vea que ya no me puede hacer más daño... Lo necesito. Ella siempre me deseó lo malo. Quiero que vea todo lo bueno que tengo. Sin mentir. Porque intento pensar qué mejoraría en mi vida, y lo único que querría serían días más largos para disfrutarlos contigo y con los niños...

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé con todo mi amor.- Ya sabes que yo siempre intento estar a tu lado... Y aunque estos días no lo he hecho, ahora no me voy a despegar de ti. -volví a besarle para que no dijera nada.- Tú me ayudaste con el tema de Simone, me defendiste de ella y de todo lo malo... Y ahora yo haré lo mismo. Voy a enseñarle lo buena que es tu vida, todo lo que has conseguido... Y lo felices que somos. Te lo prometo. -le besé por tercera vez.

 **Tom:** Gracias... Pero quiero una cosa más. No quiero ser pesado con el tema. Pero que te quede claro que mi dinero es el tuyo. Y que me encanta comprarte cosas sin importarme la cantidad de dinero que me gaste... Confío plenamente en ti y te conozco bien. Sé que me quieres y que no te interesa mi dinero. Pero me gusta consentirte. Me gusta muchísimo. No me prives de eso... Por favor.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y tragué saliva. Me pedía algo muy difícil...

 **Tom:** Por favor... -repetí mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Te prometo intentarlo, ¿vale? -dije casi sin voz ya.

 **Tom:** Suspiré algo jodido- Anda, vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, mi amor... Pero es que... Me duele mucho que digan estas cosas, y aunque sé que tú quieres consentirme, me siento una puta basura... Pero te prometo que intentaré que las cosas mejoren.

 **Tom:** Me ahorré responder para no cabrearme- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -me levanté.- Voy a por más infusión... -me fui a la cocina. Una vez estuve abajo, me eché a llorar. A la mierda todos sus esfuerzos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me tomé una pastilla para dormir porque estaba de demasiada mala hostia como para ser capaz de dormirme.

 **Bill:** Me tomé la infusión y me quedé en el sofá. No quería molestarle más... Oí llorar a Erick y subí corriendo a verle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando me dio el sol en la cara creo que de la misma mala hostia con la que me había dormido.

 **Bill:** Le había dejado a Tom el desayuno en la mesa y me había bajado a jugar con los niños, aunque se quejaban porque no podía hablar casi con ellos.

 **Tom:** Vi el desayuno y suspiré. Me comí el desayuno y bajé- Buenos días -dije intentando ser amable aunque sin ninguna gana.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -chilló Sara y se fue corriendo a verle. Yo no respondí porque estaba intentando que Erick no llorase.

-¿Puedes traerme algo para que no le duelan los dientes? -le pregunté con calma. Erick no me había dejado moverme del sitio en toda la mañana.

 **Tom:** Preciosa -la cogí un brazos y le di un gran beso- Déjame su chupete -le dije a Bill y me lo tendió. Eché anís en un vaso y mojé el chupete. Se lo puse a Erick, que se calmó en seguida.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Está muy llorón hoy... He tenido que dormir en el sofá con él para no molestarte...

 **Tom:** No tenías porqué. Podrías haber venido a la cama. No me importaba... -dije sin más- Voy a vestirme. Tengo que trabajar. Volveré para comer.

 **Bill:** Vale... Que te vaya bien. Yo tengo que ir esta tarde al médico.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mejor... Así no tienes que aguantar a la puta que desgraciadamente tengo por madre... -respondí y subí al cuarto a vestirme. Salí de casa. Tal vez pudiera pelearme con alguien y así desquitarme un poco.

 **Bill:** Me pasé la mañana jugando con los enanos. Hice la comida para ellos y mientras Sara comía, hice la nuestra. Tuve que llamar a Mariah porque tenía la cita muy pronto y Tom no llegaba...

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa y le pillé hablando por teléfono con Mariah- ¿Qué pasa? -me miró horrorizado. Tenía una raja en la mejilla que sangraba. Pero no era muy profunda, no dejaría marca. Sara me preguntó que qué me pasaba- Esto es por lo que no debes jugar con cuchillos. Yo lo he aprendido a las malas, pero tú no lo harás, ¿verdad? Tú eres muy lista. Más que yo. Para saber que esto no se hace -asintió muy seria.

-¿Estás bien? 

-Soy indestructible, cariño -se rió y se calmó.

 **Bill:** Fui a por el botiquín y le hice sentarse para que se curase.- Tengo la cita en diez minutos, y como tardabas en llegar, he llamado para que vigilara a los enanos -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces ve, ya me curo yo. Estate tranquilo. Además, he quedado con la gilipollas y no la quiero cerca de los niños.

 **Bill:** Vale... Cuando termine, te llamo. -le besé el pelo y me fui a la consulta.

 **Tom:** No te olvides -se fue y me curé. Mariah llegó para llevarse a los niños y Paola llegó. No le pensaba llevar a tomar algo porque no le iba a dar ni un céntimo. Anna llegó justo a tiempo- Siento no tener nada que ofrecerte, mamá -sonreí falsamente- No hemos ido a comprar. 

-¿Y no debería ir tu marido? Ya que tú traes el dinero a casa al menos él que limpie. 

-Mi marido tiene cosas mejores que hacer que ponerse a limpiar -la corté.

-¿Y mis nietos? ¿Cuándo los podré ver? 

-Pronto... -dije dando largas.

-¿Cómo son? -me dijo fingiendo interés.

-Pues la mayor, Sara, es un terremoto. Tiene un mal genio que tiene a todos los niños del colegio a raya. Protege a sus primos como a nada. Es muy alegre y muy juguetona. Pero cuando crezca, la gente tendrá que tener cuidado con ella... Va a ser de temer. 

-Digna hija de sus padres -añadió Anna y me reí- Ha salido a Bill y a Tom... 

-Erick es muy bueno. Algunos de los hombres que trabajaban para mi se atrevieron a robarme y me metí a su casa. Los matamos a todos. Me encontré a un bebé de tres meses en el suelo llorando y totalmente desnutrido. Lo llevamos al hospital y lo traje a casa. No lo podíamos llevar todavía a un orfanato porque no sobreviviría. Estaba muy débil. Se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. A Bill le cogió confianza el mismo día que lo traje a casa. Pero a los demás le costó. Los primeros meses no le podíamos soltar o no se dormía y comía como si no hubiera más comida en el mundo que esa. Pero le cuidamos con todo nuestro cariño. Se recuperó en seguida. Y ahora es muy alegre. Se arrima a cualquiera que le sonría o que le cante. Es muy bueno. Y su hermana lo protege de todo. 

-Tom, se te cae la baba. 

-Calla, enana -me reí.

-Me alegro de que les quieras tanto, mi niño. Sin duda son amor. 

-Ya verás qué peligro va a tener Erick cuando crezca. Se va a ir con todas. 

-Pues como tú, capullo. 

-Tú no te quedas atrás hermanita, un poco puta sí que eres. Bueno, eras -le vacilé y me sacó la lengua.

-Y tú también eras muy puto, que te tirabas a todo lo que se movía. 

-Y te quejarás de mi experiencia, hermanita. ¿O no te gusta lo que te hago en privado? -le guiñé el ojo y se puso roja.

-Calla, imbécil -me reí.

-Bueno... De tal palo tal astilla, al fin y al cabo. Mamá nos gana en experiencia a los dos. Y mira que es difícil, porque tenemos un gran historial... -me miró con enfado, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno, cielo, preferiría no hablar de eso... 

-Oh, lo siento -fingí arrepentirme.

-Y bueno... Tu marido estará contento en ese sentido de ti, ¿no? ¿Tú lo estás con él? -dijo pretendiendo humillarme.

-¿Yo? Indudablemente. Aquí hay dos pollas y dos agujeros, mami. Hay que aprovecharlos... Tanto mi hermana como yo te podemos asegurar lo bueno que es Bill en todo lo que hace... Por no hablar de ese piercing que tiene en la lengua... Pero bueno... Indudablemente Bill y yo estamos a la misma altura en lo que a sexo se refiere. ¿O no? -me giré a Anna que me dio toda la razón. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Pretendía humillarme y lo admití orgulloso. Me sonó el teléfono. Era Bill- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Amigdalitis. Me ha recetado un par de pastillas... Ahora te veo en casa. Te quiero. -colgué para no hablar mucho y me fui a la farmacia. Me entretuve mirando un par de escaparates y llegué a casa con un par de bolsas de ropa.- ¡Hola! -intenté sonar alegre, pero mi voz ronca no ayudaba... 

-¿Cómo es que estás ronco, Ben? -preguntó Paola, muy falsa ella. 

-Me llamo Bill. Y estoy ronco porque la polla de tu hijo es enorme y me ha jodido la garganta. -solté con calma. 

-¿Y esas bolsas? ¿Gastándote el dinero de mi hijo? 

-En realidad, es lo que he ganado con mis primeras clases. No necesito el dinero de tu hijo.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco. Por un lado estaba bien darle clavadas a Paola, pero por otro menuda manera de intentarlo... Menos mal que ella no me vio- ¿Qué te has comprado? -le pregunté sonriendo para que viniera.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.- Medicinas, helado de chocolate y una gorra para ti. -dije sacándola de la bolsa.- Lo otro... Te lo enseño en la cama. -le guiñé el ojo con picardía. En realidad, era ropa normal... Pero eso solo lo sabía yo.

 **Tom:** Miré la gorra y me la puse al revés- Me encanta... Y lo otro... No lo he visto pero no me cabe duda de que me va a encantar -dije y le besé.

 **Bill:** Te he echado de menos... Me aburría sin ti y tu silla -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- La próxima vez te acompaño... Con mi silla -le acaricié y se acurrucó en mi- Voy a hacerte una infusión con miel para la garganta -le dije sonriendo y me metí a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Te tiene mimado, eh, Billy... -bromeó Anna. 

-Por supuesto... Le encanta consentirme -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Salí a los diez minutos con una humeante taza. Me senté y Bill se sentó encima mío, como siempre.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -le besé con mimo.- ¿Siempre tienes que sentarte encima de Tom, Ben?

 **Tom:** Se llama Bill, mamá. Y sí. Éste es su sitio.

 **Bill:** Vaya cabeza la mía... -fingió disculparse.

-¿Y no te molesta, cariño? Digo, el muchacho es delgado, pero debe pesar, ¿no?

 **Tom:** No me molesta, de hecho si alguna vez no se sienta encima mío, exijo su presencia. Es la extensión de mi mismo. Y yo soy fuerte. Le podría llevar en brazos por toda la ciudad sin cansarme más que simplemente andando.

 **Bill:** Vaya... ¿Y no le molesta a los demás? 

-Para nada, a mí me parece muy tierno que lo haga. -dijo Anna sonriendo.

 **Tom:** A los que nos quieren, no les molesta. De hecho, están acostumbrados. En las celebraciones siempre nos ponen a los dos un plato con el doble de comida que el resto y una sola silla. Y si no les gustara, se tendrían que acostumbrar...

 **Bill:** Bueno... Entonces yo también me tendré que acostumbrar. -dijo Paola. Puta falsa.

 **Tom:** //Tranquila, que no te hará falta//- Claro -sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos años? ¿Sigues siendo puta? -pregunté con toda la naturalidad.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -se indignó.- No, no lo soy. Soy recepcionista en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

 **Tom:** Bueno, está muy bien... -dije sin más. Se oyó la puerta.

-Oh, es Peter -dijo mi madre cambiando de tema.

-Patrick, Paola. Soy Patrick.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, soy un desastre para los nombres. -se excusó ella.

 **Tom:** Se sentó al lado de Anna y la besó- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, preciosa? -le preguntó.

-Muy bien, ¿a ti? 

-Genial. Como siempre. 

-¿Qué tal vosotros? -nos preguntó.

-Muy bien. Esta mañana he tenido que trabajar y ahora estoy aquí -me sonó el móvil. Era Saki- Dice que perdón por avisar ahora, que su sobrina está mejor y no deja de preguntar si puede venir a la clase de hoy. ¿Te parece bien? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** No puedo, Tom... Sus clases son sólo prácticas. Y sin mi voz no puedo enseñarle bien...

 **Tom:** Joder, es verdad. Bueno, me ha dicho que te pregunte si puedes y le llame. Ahora le respondo -le llamé y le dije lo que pasaba.

 **Bill:** Dile que lo siento, pero que no puedo... -realmente me jodía no poder hacerlo.

 **Tom:** El pobre tiene una voz... Si lo oyeras. Dice que lo siente de verdad, pero que no puede. 

-Sí, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Además casi mejor. Aún tiene unas décimas. Pero se ha empeñado... 

-Nada. Tira pues. 

-Hasta luego -colgué.

 **Bill:** Qué pena... Me encanta darle clase...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. La semana que viene ya estáis curados los dos -aseguré- Oye, mamá. Como ya sabrás, el lunes es mi cumpleaños y lo voy a celebrar con toda la familia. ¿Te vendrás? 

-Claro hijo, me acuerdo todos los años de tu cumpleaños //Sí, pues anda que no queda ni nada para mi cumpleaños... Zorra//. 

-Genial -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre los brazos de Tom.- Eh, mira, Paola... El gato ya se prepara para dormir.

 **Tom:** Bill le sacó el dedo del medio. Nos tapé con la manta y cerró los ojos- ¿Se duerme así?

-Claro. Es hora de la siesta -dije como si fuera evidente. Acaricié a Bill hasta que se durmió. Paola se fue de casa. Yo seguía mosqueado por el mismo tema, pero me salía mimarle. Así llegó el lunes. Habíamos hecho el plan. Paola tenía que llegar después de que Patrick saliera de trabajar y trajéramos a los niños a casa. Había acordado que en el momento que Patrick y Mariah se llevaran a los niños a casa de los Gs, Georg se iría a la puerta del salón para impedir que Paola huyera con la navaja preparada y le descubriría la verdad. Acto seguido, sería la venganza... Justo llegó Bill con los niños y Mariah terminó de hacer la comida. Todos nos preparamos. Patrick y Paola llegaron a la vez.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy nervioso... Y a la vez estaba contento. Sólo de pensar que iba a terminarse esta pesadilla...

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la comida como siempre que nos reuníamos. Alegres, con bromas y entre risas. Les dimos de comer a los enanos y antes de comer yo me puse a jugar con ellos a la guerra. Me dejé a atrapar y que me hicieran "cosquillas". Al final se aburrieron, menos Erick, que se me tumbó en el pecho y se quedó dormido. Sonreí y me levanté abrazándole. Los chicos se fueron a jugar al oso gigante de Sara, mientras yo comía con Erick abrazado a mi durmiendo en mi cuello. Seguimos la comida. Paola de vez en cuando decía alguna cosa, pero estaba totalmente fuera de lugar ahí. Al final, Patrick y Mariah se llevaron a los niños y Georg se puso en la puerta. Gustav, Anna y Bill seguían sentados.

-Bueno, madre. Creo que ha llegado el momento de sincerarnos. No te he creído en ningún momento. Lo cierto es que estos días he sido amable contigo porque, si era cierto que de verdad me querías, que aún te doliera más lo que te va a pasar ahora. Sigo sin creerte, pero quiero destruirte, así que no han estado estos días de más. Mi hermana tampoco te creyó nunca. Es una gran actriz. Cuando me la llevé a la cocina, ideamos el plan. Todas las lágrimas que soltó... Fueron tan falsas como tú. Bill no la echó de verdad de casa. Como ya te he dicho, todo ha sido pactado y fingido. Los mensajes en el teléfono de Anna... Pactados también. Dejaba el teléfono a tu alcance a posta. En ningún momento te hemos creído, pero como ya he dicho, no estaba de más hacer esto -me acerqué a ella y le cogí del pelo- Tu destino va a ser horrible de todos modos, así que confiesa. Sé sincera. No va a cambiar tu destino. ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones reales? 

-¡Tu dinero! -se me puso chula. Me empecé a reír.

-Te aseguro que se te va a quitar esa chulería, mami. No me extraña que acusaras a Bill de ese acto deleznable... Ya lo dice el dicho "Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición". Pero lamento decepcionarte. Él no se parece ni lo más mínimo a ti. Qué más quisieras que valer sólo un poquito de lo que él vale. Pero bueno... Dejemos la charla. Está claro que estos días hemos perdido el tiempo en ser amables contigo. Pero no pienso perder ni un segundo más. Tengo varias ideas de lo que puedo hacer contigo. Torturarte hasta la muerte. O torturarte y que acabes tus días como la vulgar puta que eres. En un burdel de mala muerte. Estás ya vieja, mamá. Las drogas te han estropeado demasiado. Pero para quien no tenga apenas dinero, puedes valer. Y cuando ya no sirvas ni para eso, yo mismo te mataré. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? ¿Tenéis alguna idea más? -se soltó de mi consiguiendo que me quedará un mechón de pelo en la mano, pero no me preocupé en perseguirla porque Georg evitó su huida.

 **Bill:** ¡Suéltame! -gritó enfadada, pero Georg la ignoró. 

-Tú decides, Paola... Tom nunca suele dar opciones. Y créeme, tu mejor opción es ser puta. Si no, desearás no haber nacido.

 **Tom:** Me reí -No le estaba preguntando a ella. Os estaba preguntando a vosotros. Su opinión me la paso por el forro de los cojones. Quiero saber qué le causará más sufrimiento.

 **Bill:** Tortúrala -dije yo.- Y luego, al burdel. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer -Paola me miró con pánico.

 **Tom:** Es cierto -opinó Anna- Así alargas su sufrimiento. Es lo único que se merece esa cerda -todos le dieron la razón. Cogí cadenas y la inmovilicé totalmente para que no se pudiera escapar. La metí en el maletero y cerré.

-¿Quién se viene? -Los Gs se metieron al coche.

-Le tenía ganas a esta zorra. A mi hermano no le jode ni su puta madre -soltó Gustav. Georg asintió.

-¿Vosotros venís? -les pregunté a Bill y Anna.

 **Bill:** Yo sí. -dije de inmediato. Anna prefirió quedarse con Patrick, Mariah y los niños.- Ahora, zorra... Vas a pagar por llamarme Ben, maricón y aprovechado. -le dije con todo mi odio.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y arranqué. En seguida llegamos a la otra casa. Ella estaba gritando y le tuve que pegar un puñetazo en la boca para que se callara. En el sótano, le solté las cadenas. Me intentó atacar, pero sólo consiguió cabrearme.

 **Bill:** Tom fue a golpearla, pero yo me adelanté y le di con una barra de hierro (que ya prácticamente era mía).- Eso por zorra.

 **Tom:** Le has cogido cariño a la barra ya, ¿no? -me reí mientras ella gritaba desesperada.

 **Bill:** Sí... -dije sonriendo de lado. Volví a dar a Paola con la barra y se le puso un ojo morado.

 **Tom:** Ella estaba gritando de dolor y me agaché y le rasgué la camiseta. Le tallé en las tetas puta con un cuchillo. Ella gritaba y se retorcía. En el estómago escribí "Tom Kaulitz Trümper"- Para que nunca te olvides de mi, mami. -A todo esto, que como Bill volviera a abrir la boca, le caía la bronca padre. Los chicos estaban despolladísimos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y de otro golpe, le arranqué un par de dientes.- ¡Eso por llamarme Ben! ¡Mi nombre es Bill! -"grité" todo lo que mi garganta me dejó.

 **Tom:** ¡BILL! -grité y le agarré del brazo- Cállate -le miré serio.

 **Bill:** Me cabreé y tiré la barra. Dio a Paola, pero no sé dónde. Me solté del agarre de Tom y me subí al salón sin escuchar ni sus gritos ni los de los Gs.

 **Tom:** Subí detrás de él- No te enfades conmigo. No deberías haber gritado. Estás malo.

 **Bill:** No respondí. Simplemente señalé el sótano, dándole a entender que se fuera y me dejara solo. Ya no tenía ganas de pegar a Paola...

 **Tom:** Me senté con él- Amor... No te enfades.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda. No tenía ganas de hablar con él.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Me bajo. Cuando se te pase el cabreo, me avisas -bajé.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Se ha cabreado porque le he gritado y no quiere bajar... Ya se le pasará -le pegué una patada en el estómago a Paola.

 **Bill:** Mandé un mensaje a Gus diciendo que me iba, cogí un cuchillo y me volví a casa andando.

 **Tom:** Gustav no leyó el mensaje hasta que no decidimos llevar al burdel a Paola- Quiero que todas las guarradas que no aceptéis para las demás chicas, las aceptéis para esta puta. Que la humillen, que le peguen, se le caguen encima... Cualquier cosa. Y si ya no sirve, avisadme. La mataré yo mismo. Vendré para saber si cumplís mis órdenes. Como no lo hagáis o se os escape, preparaos -dije y nos volvimos a casa. La dejamos ahí tirada. La habíamos destrozado, pero seguía viva.

 **Bill:** Estaba en el sofá viendo a Erick dormir y a Sara jugar, cuando Tom volvió. No le miré siquiera.

 **Tom:** Le había comprado un peluche y un ramo de rosas. Lo dejé en la cama y me metí a duchar.

 **Bill:** Fui a la cocina a por las pastillas de la garganta y la fiebre (que la tenía altísima, pero era normal) y me acurruqué en el sofá. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me sequé y bajé. Estaba temblando, así que le tapé con la manta. Me puse a hacer la cena. Les di de cenar a los enanos y los acosté. Saqué la cena para Bill y para mi y dejé ahí el peluche y las rosas.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oler a comida. Abrí los ojos y vi un peluche y unas rosas ahí. Me enterneció mucho, pero estaba muy cabreado por los gritos... Le hice un gesto que significaba algo así como "gracias" y empecé a cenar.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y cené con Bill ignorándome.

 **Bill:** Me terminé la cena en silencio, dejé mi plato en el fregadero y como vi que me había manchado la camiseta, me la quité y la eché a lavar. Volví al salón con el torso desnudo, metí las rosas en un jarrón y me subí al cuarto con el peluche en brazos. ¿No quería que no hablase? Pues hala, calladito me quedaba.

 **Tom:** Subí tras él y entré en el cuarto.

 **Bill:** No me di cuenta de que entraba, así que me desnudé en medio del cuarto y me fui a la ducha muy pensativo.

 **Tom:** Se me puso durísima, pero no me quise acercar porque como poco me llevaba una hostia. Me hice una paja.

 **Bill:** Tardé poquísimo en ducharme. Me sequé y entré desnudo al cuarto... Justo a tiempo de ver a Tom correrse. Me sentó un poco mal que prefiriera pajearse antes que decirme algo, pero no dejé que lo notara. En silencio, me puse el pijama.

 **Tom:** Me miró fatal... Joder... Encima... Me limpié- Yo también estoy cabreado -le dije y le di la espalda.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. -dije sabiendo que le molestaría que hablara. Me quité la camisa del pijama (me estaba abrasando) y me puse a leer.

 **Tom:** Le ignoré y me dispuse a dormir. Pero a Bill parecía no salirle de la polla dejarme dormir.

 **Bill:** Estuve leyendo hasta las tres. Me estiré y, sin apagar la lámpara de mi mesilla, me dispuse a dormir.

 **Tom:** //Claro, como tú no te levantas a las siete... Pues mañana por mis muertos que te despierto// Al fin pude dormir. Sonó el despertador y le desperté- Bill... Tienes que llevar a los niños al colegio. Bill -le zarandeé un poco.

 **Bill:** Le saqué el dedo y me levanté. No me importaba para nada llevar a los enanos, me jodía que encima de la que me había montado Tom, yo fuera el malo.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui a por Erick.

 **Bill:** Levanté a Sara y, hablando como pude, la vestí y peiné. Le hice dos trencitas adorables. Bajamos de la mano al salón, gritando y divirtiéndonos... Hasta que vi a Tom fulminarme con la mirada.

 **Tom:** Si quieres que te operen otra vez, tú sabrás. -Cogí a Sara y le di un beso- Preciosa. Tengo que aprender a peinarte así.

 **Bill:** Lo ha hecho Bill. Sabe peinar muy bien. -entré a hacerme mi desayuno y oí a Sara contarle un "secreto" a Tom.- A papá le pasa algo... Está siempre triste y a veces llora. ¿Te has comido sus chuches otra vez?

 **Tom:** No sabía que eran suyas -me "defendí" y puse cara triste.

-Ya sé cómo te perdonará -me hizo agacharme y me habló al oído- Llévale al parque y jugáis los dos.

 **Bill:** Se acabó la ronda de secretos, princesa. Tienes que desayunar. -dije al ver que se entretenía otra vez... No quería llegar tarde. Me sentía raro vistiendo de chándal, pero no me quedaba otra... No encontraba mis vaqueros negros y como tenía el capricho de usarlos y no aparecían, iba en chándal.

 **Tom:** Sara me guiñó el ojo y empezó a desayunar ella sola. Yo desayunaba y le daba a Erick un biberón con leche y colacao.

 **Bill:** Sin desayunar al final, hice que Sara se despidiera de Tom y cogí el coche para ir a por los mellizos. Saludé con la mano a los Gs para que pensaran que realmente me callaba... Hasta que arranqué. Estuve todo el viaje cantando con los niños, riéndome un montón. Cuando volvía a casa, empecé a sentirme mal e imaginé que la fiebre volvía... Llegué a casa e ignorando el malestar me puse a limpiar. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez...

 **Tom:** Yo me llevé a Erick a clase porque no me apetecía molestar a Mariah y me puse a dar clase con él dormido en mi cuello. No daba un ruido.

 **Bill:** Terminé pronto y me encerré en el estudio. Me hice una bolita en el suelo y me eché a llorar, soltando toda la tensión de estas semanas... Y sobre todo, de ayer por la tarde y la noche.

 **Tom:** Acabé de dar la clase diez minutos antes y cuando pregunté si alguien tenía dudas, me empezaron a preguntar el nombre y la edad de Erick.

 **Bill:** Oí que alguien llegaba a casa, pero todo lo que hice fue echar el cerrojo y llorar más fuerte. Estaba hundido...

 **Tom:** Erick estaba encantado rodeado de gente y se abrazó a todos los que pudo. Me reí.

-Eh, piojillo, hay que irse a comer. 

-¡Hambre! -chilló riéndose y se volvió a enganchar a mi cuello.

-Hasta mañana -me despedí de los alumnos riéndome y me fui a casa. No sabía dónde estaba Bill. Di de comer a Erick y le dejé dormir en la cuna. Estaba Anna preocupada por él. Llamé a la puerta del estudio.

 **Bill:** Quité el cerrojo y me senté en el suelo otra vez. Estaba reseco de tanto llorar, pero intenté que Tom no lo viera.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él pero no dije nada.

 **Bill:** Cuando me harté del silencio, decidí que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo de siempre. Cogí una hoja... "Lo siento. Y sé que digo esto mil veces, pero de verdad lamento ponerme así... No sé qué me pasa, pero joder, estoy siempre nervioso y tus gritos nunca ayudan... Y siempre gritas... Pero en fin, no quiero seguir mal contigo. Quiero que todo se arregle ya" le tendí la hoja.

 **Tom:** Siento haberte gritado. No era manera de decir las cosas.

 **Bill:** "Es verdad. No lo era... Pero tampoco debería haber reaccionado como un niño. Perdón".

 **Tom:** ¿Me perdonas tú? -le miré a la cara.

 **Bill:** Asentí "Yo siempre te perdono, ya lo sabes...".

 **Tom:** Gracias... -le acaricié- Y respecto a lo de la ropa del otro día... Me sentó un poco mal que te la pagaras tú tras haberme prometido intentar quitarte esas chorradas de la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada. No quería hablar de ese tema... Me sentía muy mal. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a encoger las piernas, como si pudiera crear una barrera que evitara que Tom me dijera algo sobre el maldito dinero.

 **Tom:** Qué cabezón que eres...

 **Bill:** "¿No puedes hablarme de otra cosa? Bastante mal me siento ya... No hurgues en ello, ¿vale? Dejaré que me compres lo que quieras si así eres feliz, pero... Déjalo ya, por favor...".

 **Tom:** ¿Si quieres algo me lo dirás sin importar el precio?

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. Yo solo quería dejar este tema de lado...

 **Tom:** Vale... -asentí satisfecho- ¿Cómo llevas la garganta?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, no me dolía mucho, lo que tenía era fiebre.

 **Tom:** Vamos, que te voy a hacer la comida -le ayudé a levantarse- Y te voy a mimar toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me dejé guiar fuera. Estaba muy agobiado, aunque no dejé que Tom notase nada.

 **Tom:** Me fui a hacerle una sopa de pollo para que comiera y varios bollos. Salí con la comida hecha.

 **Bill:** Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y empecé a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** Me senté a su lado y nos tapé con la manta. Le traje agua y su medicina y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé dormido. Al final, no le pregunté qué tal le había ido con Erick.

 **Tom:** Le dejé dormir encima mío toda la tarde bien tapado. Yo hablaba con Anna y Patrick así con la calma- Si estuviera bien del todo con Bill, estaría perfectamente... Ahora que ha desaparecido esa zorra... ¿Tú te encuentras bien, Anna? 

-Sí, ya no lloro ni me rayo. Me siento culpable por daros de lado por su culpa, pero... Estoy ya casi bien. 

-Anda, enana, no te rayes. 

-Eso le digo yo, pero no hace caso.

 **Bill:** Me desperté casi a la hora de la cena.- Hola... -susurré más dormido que despierto al ver que todos me miraban fijamente. Anna se despolló.

 **Tom:** No te rías de mi princesa -dije con mimo. No me había movido de ahí porque hoy Sara y Erick se quedaban con los Gs. Me habían hecho el favor por toda la movida.

 **Bill:** Aún alelado por la siesta, le besé el cuello con cariño.- Eso es. No os riáis de mí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Me duele... Pero no tanto como esta tarde -dije comiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Voy a hacerte de cenar otra sopa.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... 

-Jo, hermanito, yo quiero sopa también -se quejó Anna con voz de niña pequeña.

 **Tom:** También hago sopa para ti... -le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -gritó ella muy contenta. No pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** Patrick también se rió, pero no dijo nada. Le acaricié a Bill el costado. Parecía a gusto.

 **Bill:** Si sigues así, me duermo otra vez. -advertí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues voy a hacer la cena -le dejé en el sofá con cuidado y me puse a hacer sopa para todos. Hice filetes con patatas fritas también y le hice a Bill zumo de naranja. Llevé la cena al salón y volví a sentar a Bill encima mío para cenar.

 **Bill:** Cené despacio porque me ardía la garganta. Joder... Ojalá no hubiera gritado como un loco.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo me duele un poco al tragar.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Sé que has estado cantando con los enanos al llevarlos a clase... Entiendo que estuvieras enfadado conmigo... Pero, por favor, no juegues con tu salud sólo para desafiarme -le pedí de buenas maneras y sinceramente.

 **Bill:** No quería desafiarte. -me indigné.- Solo quería pasar un buen rato con ellos. Además, lloraban si no les contestaba...

 **Tom:** En serio. Bill sabía a la perfección cómo conseguir que se me hincharan los cojones- Pero una cosa es contestarles y otra hablar a gritos.

 **Bill:** ¡Solo he cantado un par de canciones con ellos! No tienes ni idea de lo frustrante que es... -susurré medio llorando.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú sabes lo que es tener que estar preocupado porque tu marido se pueda quedar mudo y tener que aguantar tus ganas de llorar o de matar a alguien porque ya bastante mal está él y le tienes que apoyar a toda costa cuando le han operado? ¿Y ver luego que cuando se pone malo de la garganta se dedica a gritar y a cantar a gritos? Te has equivocado y me has mandado el vídeo cantando tú y los niños en el coche a mi y no a Dominika, que parece ser que era ella a quien se lo querías enviar... Lo ve visto todo. Y para empezar han sido más de dos canciones. Y segundo ¿no podías haber gritado un poquito más? -le dije ya molesto del todo. Yo había estado todos estos días callándome muchas cosas, pero ya no me apetecía.

 **Bill:** ¡Solo quería divertirme un rato con ellos! Además, lo que tengo es una puta amigdalitis, no me voy a joder la voz como las otras veces. -me cabreé yo también. Coño, que no iba a quedarme mudo por una puta inflamación.

 **Tom:** Sólo es una puta amigdalitis... Y la vez que te operaron al principio sólo era un poco de dolor de garganta... -me levanté del sofá cabreado- Pero en fin. Para qué echarte la bronca. Si aquí sólo sufres tú... Y los demás nos callamos que lo estamos pasando mal para cuidarte... O intentarlo, porque encima también tenemos que aguantar que nos trates como una mierda porque estás mal. Pero esta vez te necesitaba... Esta vez necesitaba que me cuidaras tú... Pero da igual, no pasa nada. Porque aquí sólo sufres tú... -me encerré en el estudio. No quería oír nada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y llamé a la puerta una y otra vez. Me sentía fatal...- Princesa, a lo mejor... A lo mejor deberías irte unos días. Los dos lo habéis pasado muy mal, y puede que un poco de espacio os ayude... -me lo pensé y al final decidí que era lo mejor. Le colé una nota bajo la puerta a Tom para decirle que me iba y que volvería en una semana, y subí a por mis cosas. No podía seguir forzando nuestra relación. Amaba a Tom, y no quería perderle del todo... Me fui a la casa de Simone y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar. Me sentía como una putísima mierda.

 **Tom:** No vi la nota... Si la hubiera visto, hubiera intentado que no se fuera... La vi al día siguiente y fue como si me clavaran un puñal. Pensé en los niños, pero... Simplemente no podía traerlos a casa sin Bill así como quien no quiere la cosa. Me agobié. No sabía qué mierda hacer... Y sin contarle nada a nadie, cogí el coche y me eché a conducir.

 **Bill:** Había salido a comprar un poco de comida cuando le vi pasar conduciendo como un loco... ¡Se iba a matar, joder! Le mandé un mensaje rogando porque lo viera y parase.

 **Tom:** Tenía la batería quitada para que nadie me molestara. Al cabo del rato, reduje la velocidad, pero salí de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Dos días después estaba en la puta plaza roja de Moscú sin intención de volver todavía a Alemania.

 **Bill:** Me llamó Anna porque estaba muy preocupada. Tom llevaba dos días sin aparecer, y estaban preocupados... Le freí el móvil a llamadas, pero lo tenía siempre apagado. Estaba desesperado.

 **Tom:** Conduje un día más por Rusia. Conseguí calmarme un poco. Bill no me esperaba en Alemania, pero seguro que mis niños sí... Tenía el alma partida. Y ese pensamiento me la destrozó más. Di la vuelta, sin encender el móvil. Y que no se les ocurriera pedirme explicaciones al volver, porque no se las iba a dar... Tardé tres días en llegar a casa. Sin hablar con nadie me metí a la ducha, me sequé y fui a buscar a los niños.

 **Bill:** Estaba en casa de Mariah con los niños, cuando entró Tom. Creí morir de la alegría cuando le vi ahí de pie...- ¡Tom! -fui corriendo a verle, llorando de felicidad.


	3. Porque Navidad sin discusión, no es Navidad

**Tom:** No me esperaba nada ver ahí a Bill, pero cuando me abrazó... No le quise soltar.

 **Bill:** No me sueltes, por favor... -pedí todavía llorando. La angustia y la tensión de estos días se iba poco a poco...- Te quiero... No me abandones, por favor.

 **Tom:** Me partió el corazón verle así. Yo no le había abandonado... Sólo me había ido unos días... Pero él también se había ido... Apreté el abrazo y le acaricié el pelo intentando calmarle.

 **Bill:** Siento haberme ido... Quería darte espacio para que las cosas se arreglaran... No quería estropearlo todo. Pero te juro que te quiero... No vuelvas a dejarme por favor... -sollocé. No necesitaba explicaciones, no pensaba pedírselas. Sólo quería que no se fuera otra vez...

 **Tom:** Yo sólo quería estar sólo y pensar un poco... -hablé por primera vez- Conducir me relaja... No te he abandonado... -le dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Pero no respondías... Estabas apagado y yo tenía miedo... No quería llamar a los hospitales, me daba pánico que me dijeran que estabas en alguno... -volví a sollozar. Sentía las miradas de los niños clavadas en nosotros, pero sólo me preocupaba que Tom no se fuera otra vez...

 **Tom:** Lo tenía apagado... No quería hablar con nadie... No sabía que supieras que me había ido...

 **Bill:** Me llamó Anna porque no sabía nada de ti... Llevo cinco días llamándote y escribiendo a todas horas. Tenía tanto miedo... Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Te quiero... -se apretó más a mi- Solo cogí el coche y me puse a conducir... Necesitaba estar solo. He estado por Rusia... Al tercer día decidí volver. Pero no quise encender el móvil ni avisar a nadie... Me dolía pensar que cuando llegara no me ibas a estar esperando -admití.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo no iba a esperarte? Eres lo más importante que tengo...

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso sin parar de llorar.- Te amo... Te he echado mucho de menos... -dije entre besos. Tenía la voz ya prácticamente curada, no podía parar de decirle que le amaba.

 **Tom:** Te amo, princesa... Voy un momento a abrazar a los niños -se apartó un poco sin soltarme. Cogí a los niños en brazos, que sin decir nada se me aferraron sin querer soltarme.

-¡Estoy enfadada! -me dijo Sara y se echó a llorar- ¡Te quiero! -me dijo. Erick repetía Tot todo el rato llorando.

-Lo siento, mis niños -dije sinceramente. Los Gs llegaron y se quedaron flipados al verme ahí. Me dieron un abrazo sin decirme nada. Mariah me dio otro también.

-Tom, estoy furiosa contigo -me advirtió y se secó una lágrima- Te quiero, mi niño. Pero te voy a matar... Pero luego... Ahora vete a casa -me dijo. Asentí. Y fui con Bill y los niños pegados a mi como lapas al coche. Saqué una bolsa enorme y nos metimos a casa. Anna me abrazó y me echó la bronca. Patrick también me abrazó pero no dijo nada. Se subieron al cuarto para dejarnos solos.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... Hablé con Anna cuando te enfadaste y te fuiste al estudio... Y me propuso darte un poco de espacio. Últimamente sólo discutíamos y me pareció buena idea... Pero no quería que pasara todo esto, de verdad... -bajé la mirada.- Supongo que debería haber hablado contigo antes de irme... Perdóname, por favor.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada... Yo necesitaba hacer lo que he hecho. Cuando la situación me supera... Me gusta conducir sin parar. Y cuando me calmo, vuelvo. Supongo que así estoy sólo y pienso y me aclaro... Igual te parece estúpido... No sé. No quería que lo pasaras mal -suspiré.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, cariño... Ahora que estás a mi lado, nada puede ir mal -le besé.

 **Tom:** Os he... Traído regalos... -era un poco para matarme desaparecer una semana y volver como si nada trayendo regalos... Pero no me había podido resistir.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Mañana nos los das, ¿vale? Ahora vamos a descansar, anda... Y te canto una canción.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Los enanos se habían dormido en mi cuello y los fuimos a acostar. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama con Bill.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y le besé con intensidad. Cuando nos separamos, le canté "In die Nacht".

 **Tom:** No le quería soltar. No cerré los ojos para no perderme nada... Le abrazaba pegándolo a mi. Ya eran las vacaciones de navidad en la universidad. Sólo había faltado dos días porque las clases se habían suspendido por los exámenes finales de enero. Pero a Sara aún le quedaban dos días de clase así que mañana madrugábamos pero pasaría la mañana con Bill.

 **Bill:** Vamos a dormir, ¿vale? -le besé otra vez- Mañana pasamos la mañana juntos, ¿vale? -estaba nervioso.

 **Tom:** Vale -le acaricié. Se tumbó a mi lado. Le acaricié hasta que se durmió. Me quedé yo también dormido en seguida. Había dormido poco y mal estos días. Cuando sonó el despertador, bajamos tanto Bill como yo a despertar a los niños y darles de desayunar y vestirles y eso.

 **Bill:** Dejamos a los niños en el cole y nos quedamos sentados en el coche. No sabía cómo actuar... Sinceramente, me daba miedo que volviera a irse.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa... Quiero estar contigo... -Volvimos a casa y Mariah nos secuestró a Erick para dejarnos intimidad (lo cual agradecí). Bill se sentó al lado mío. Se le veía incómodo- Me voy a quedar aquí contigo. No me voy a ir -le dije adivinando lo que le preocupaba.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Pero tengo miedo... -le abracé. Necesitaba sentirle cerca.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -tiré de él para que se sentara encima- ¿Quieres tus regalos?

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije sonriendo. Me besó y se levantó. Intenté no ponerme nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le había comprado una Matrioska hecha y pintada a mano. De la grande salían dieciséis. La pequeña era enana. Y le había comprado también un par de conjuntos de ropa de marca y una joya hecha artesanalmente.

 **Bill:** Me encantaba todo.- Muchas gracias, mi amor. -le besé con un poco de timidez.

 **Tom:** Falta uno... -le tendí un huevo que tenía dentro un barco antiguo. Era todo de oro y piedras preciosas. Era espectacular. Fue lo más caro de la joyería, pero tenía que comprárselo... Aunque en ese momento pensara que tal vez no se lo podría dar nunca.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente embobado mirándolo.- Es precioso, Tom... -susurré sin poder apartar la mirada. Estaba como hipnotizado.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te guste... -sonreí. Lo miraba embobado.

 **Bill:** Me encanta... Es muy bonito, Tom... -le besé con intensidad a modo de agradecimiento.

 **Tom:** Dejó los regalos en la mesa y nos tumbamos en el sofá besándonos y mimándonos bajo la manta.

 **Bill:** Le dije una y otra vez lo mucho que me importaba. Le necesitaba conmigo pasara lo que pasase, y no iba a a separarme de él otra vez.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -le decía yo cada poco rato- Tranquilo, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

 **Bill:** No lo hagas... Te necesito conmigo, siempre... No me dejes solo, por favor. -le besé con ganas de llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** No lo haré. Me voy a quedar aquí siempre -le dije posando mis manos en sus mejillas y mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Se me escaparon varias lágrimas.- Te prometo que no querrás irte otra vez... Lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le abracé y lloró con la cara escondida en mi cuello- No te preocupes más, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir. Te quiero... -le susurraba cosas así todo el rato.

 **Bill:** Tengo miedo... No puedo vivir sin ti... Y no quiero que tú puedas vivir sin mí... Te amo.

 **Tom:** Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Te lo juro. No tienes nada que temer, princesa.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me escondí en su pecho. -Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo, mi princesa. Anda, calma, precioso -le acaricié- Princesa, mírame. Yo... Cuando te fuiste... Pensé que te ibas para siempre. Y me sentí fatal. Necesitaba pensar bien, necesitaba calmarme. Estaba furioso y destrozado. No podía cuidar a los niños en ese estado. Y me fui... No sabía qué creer... Sólo necesitaba irme y pensar en todo y no pensar en nada. Conduje alejándome. Quería odiarte porque pensaba que me habías abandonado, pero no podía. Y cada kilómetro que me alejaba me daba cuenta de que era imposible poder conseguirlo. Y te echaba más de menos. Lloraba porque simplemente no podía estar sin ti. Os compré regalos y decidí volver. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas y suplicarte que volvieras. Simplemente te quiero más de lo que puedo soportar. Y aunque lo intente, jamás podré cambiarlo. Y he sido un estúpido por pretenderlo. Porque ya lo sabía. Porque cuando creíste que te engañé y te fuiste, intenté hacerte daño pero cuanto más daño te hacía, más daño me hacía a mi mismo. Porque cuando nos hemos separado me he sentido morir. Y... Cuando leí que te ibas... Quería desaparecer... Te adoro y siempre será así.

 **Bill:** Yo solo quería darte espacio... Quería que no te agobiaras, que lo nuestro se solucionara... Jamás te abandonaría... No otra vez. Además, te dije en la hoja que solo me iba a ir un par de días... Lo justo para enfriar el problema. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** No lo llegué a leer... Sólo leí "Tom, me voy" y no pude leer nada más. Lo siento. Debería haberla leído entera... Pero no quiero que tengas miedo de que me vaya, porque no puedo irme... No quiero, pero aunque quisiera, no puedo. Porque me bastaron tres días lejos de ti para venir y estar dispuesto a arrodillarme y suplicar... Y porque me bastó una hora para ponerme a llorar como un bebé...

 **Bill:** Apreté aún más (si era posible) el abrazo a Tom y le besé el pelo.- Lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos, amor... No quiero seguir pensando en lo negativo, quiero olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado y seguir adelante contigo.

 **Tom:** Entonces no tengas miedo -respondí contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura.- No lo tendré. -prometí.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- Te amo. Vamos, que te voy a llevar a desayunar (otra vez) a tu cafetería favorita -le dije acariciándole- Me encanta cómo te queda el pelo rubio así corto y revuelto y la barba... Estás muy sexy... Pero era de esperar. Ya eres precioso. No te podría haber quedado mal.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy muy rojo.- Gracias... La verdad, necesitaba un cambio ya.

 **Tom:** Te ha sentado bien -le di la mano y fuimos hasta mi Range Rover. Le tendí las llaves.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -dije muy ilusionado. No podía creer que me dejara su coche...

 **Tom:** Claro...  Corre -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le besé muy contento y me subí al coche muy ilusionado.- ¿Dónde vamos?

 **Tom:** A tu cafetería favorita, si te lo he dicho -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero es que... No tengo hambre. -dije con un puchero. La verdad, no creía que fuera a comer mucho en un par de días... Desde que Tom se fue, me la había pasado engullendo a todas horas...

 **Tom:** Pues ¿al cine?

 **Bill:** Vale... Me gusta la idea. -arranqué y fui al cine.

 **Tom:** Elige película -dije en la fila.

 **Bill:** Quiero la comedia. -respondí señalando un cartel. La verdad, necesitaba reírme.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Compré las entradas y nos fuimos a la última fila. A esas horas, la sala estaba vacía.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y empezó la peli.- Me gusta venir a esta hora al cine... Se está muy bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Si verdad? No hay nadie que moleste. Y podemos hablar -le dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Cierto. Podemos hablar. -le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Me habría lanzado a tener sexo con él en el cine, pero parecía mimoso, así que le hice sentarse encima mío y le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Crees que nos verá alguien si te la chupo? -había visto su cara de vicio y pensaba hacerle un favorcillo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- No hay nadie más aquí...

 **Bill:** Pues bájate el pantalón y te la chupo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Me desabroché el pantalón y liberé mi ya abultada erección.

 **Bill:** Le miré con cara de pervertido y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a los asientos de la butaca gimiendo y tapándole la boca.

 **Bill:** Me esmeré mucho para darle placer, intentando ocultar el bulto que luchaba contra mi pantalón solo por verle disfrutar.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca y se tragó todo. Nos di la vuelta de le desabroché yo el pantalón para devolverle el favor.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Dios... Qué gusto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y me esforcé en hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra mi boca.- Joder, Tom... Me matas... -susurré muy cerca del orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Se corrió y se quedó jadeando. Le subí a besar y nos puse conmigo sentado y él encima.

 **Bill:** Me encanta venir al cine. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Tendremos que venir más veces... Hacía mucho que no teníamos sexo en un lugar público -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Cierto... Los niños nos hacen madurar.

 **Tom:** Habrá que remediar eso... Qué horror... Madurar...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mañana empezamos, que hoy toca vaguear.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo veo -me importaba una mierda la peli, pero a Bill parecía gustarle. Así que le abracé y le dejé verla. Aunque de vez en cuando le robaba algún beso.

 **Bill:** Terminó la peli y yo la verdad no me había enterado de nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Te ha gustado? -le pregunté con mimo.

 **Bill:** Sí... No estaba mal -me reí.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 **Tom:** ¿Compras? Te compras todo lo que quieras y te dejo elegirme ropa.

 **Bill:** Iba a negarme, pero recordé nuestras discusiones y decidí aceptar.- Venga, vale... Vamos a comprar ropa.

 **Tom:** Empecé a meternos de tienda en tienda.

 **Bill:** Compramos una cantidad indecente de cosas y no paramos hasta que nos dio hambre.- ¿Dónde comemos, amor?

 **Tom:** ¿Fosters? -desde que había descubierto las Bacon Cheese Fries, era mi restaurante favorito.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. Yo prefería un Big Mac... Pero bueno, todo fuera por Tom- Venga, vamos al Fosters.

 **Tom:** ¿Prefieres otro sitio? -dije al verle hacer una mueca.

 **Bill:** No, amor... Vamos a Fosters -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Que no me importa ir a otro lado. Lo digo en serio.

 **Bill:** Pero que yo quiero ir a Fosters... -Inflé las mejillas indignado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré al final- Mentiroso -dije entrando al Fosters.

 **Bill:** Pero que no es mentira -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Me has comprado más ropa de la que tengo en casa -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Para que tengas mucha variedad para elegir. -expliqué medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le besé- ¿Y los diez kilos de ropa que has elegido para Sara y Erick también son para que tengan mucha variedad para elegir?

 **Bill:** No. Esos son porque crecen muy deprisa y las cosas no les duran apenas -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Ah... -sonreí- Bueno... La ropa que te has comprado tú es muy sexy... Pero... ¿No te parecería una gran idea visitar una última tienda? -dije dirigiendo mi vista hacia un sex shop de en frente del restaurante y sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír.- Ve tú en lo que yo termino de comer, anda.

 **Tom:** Pero tengo más hambre. Mejor vamos juntos.

 **Bill:** Bueno, vale... Luego vamos. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me pegué más a él- Te necesito... -dije en un tono más serio.

 **Bill:** ¿Para? -pregunté sin entenderle. ¿Iba a comprar algún juguete o algo? ¡No lo entendía!

 **Tom:** Para todo... Para vivir... Para ser feliz...

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva. No me imaginaba esa respuesta.- Yo también te necesito, mi amor... Como el aire.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y suspiré relajado. Poco a poco sentía que las cosas con Tom iban mejorando.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sonriendo y me empecé a comer el postre. En seguida terminamos. Pagué y me estiré- ¿Vamos?

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Entré pegado a él y empezamos a mirar qué había.

 **Bill:** ¿Buscas algo en concreto, Tommy? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** En parte, sí. En parte, no -le cogí por detrás y le mordí levemente el cuello- Quiero ropa sexy o disfraces... Y... Bueno, si quieres que me ponga alguno en particular... Estoy dispuesto a usarlo -le susurré al oído- Pero también quiero mirar... A ver si hay algo interesante -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues busca, busca... Porque yo la verdad no veo nada que me llame la atención.

 **Tom:** Buscaba cosas, pero lo que me interesaba ya lo teníamos y lo que no me interesaba no lo iba a comprar- Te quedaría muy sexy un kimono de estos para tíos -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú crees? -dije con la ceja alzada. A ver, el kimono molaba, pero no me veía con él.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin dudarlo- El de la foto es un chuloplaya, pero a ti te quedaría perfecto...

 **Bill:** Venga, pues nos lo llevamos. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Si no te gusta, no -dije imaginándomelo con él puesto.

 **Bill:** Quiero que nos lo llevemos... -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ah, y también necesitamos lubricante... Ya casi no nos queda.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué sabor?

 **Bill:** De los que elijas tú... -le mordí el cuello. Había visto un disfraz... Iba a mirar a ver si tenían mi talla, porque estaba seguro de que Tom se iba a poner... Pero muy, muy cachondo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y empecé a comprar lubricantes de todos los sabores.

 **Bill:** Estaba buscando mi talla, cuando pensé en Tom con el disfraz... Se me puso como una piedra solo de imaginarlo. Cogí su talla y fui a la caja. Este lo pagaba yo.

 **Tom:** Me giré y fui hacia la caja para pagar el kimono y los lubricantes. Abracé a Bill que parecía empanado- ¿Vamos a casa?

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? Sí, vamos. -dije sonriendo de lado. Le besé la mejilla y le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y subimos las bolsas al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me metí al vestidor para guardar mi ropa y me quedé pensando en cómo iba a hacer para darle el disfraz y no morir de la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Mientras él guardaba toda su ropa, yo guardé toda la mía y la de los niños. Acabé antes que él y le abracé por la espalda- ¿Te ayudo?

 **Bill:** No, gracias... Puedo sólo. -estaba cada vez más rojo... Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de ello.

 **Tom:** Bueno, entonces aprovecho para incordiarte un poco -dije besándole el cuello y mordiendo de vez en cuando.

 **Bill:** Intenté contenerme pero al final no pude evitar gemir. Qué vergüenza... Estaba duro otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le bajé la mano por el estómago y colé mis dedos por la goma de los calzoncillos. Bill perdió el equilibrio y le dio sin querer una patada a una bolsa de la que se salió un traje de Gladiador.

 **Bill:** ¡Mierda! -se me escapó. Ahora sí que estaba rojo. Joder... ¿Cómo le explicaba yo eso a Tom?

 **Tom:** O sea, que has comprado un disfraz a escondidas -sonreí de lado y lo cogí para mirarlo- Y de mi talla... -él no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

 **Bill:** No he podido evitarlo... Además, tú me has dicho que cogiera lo que quisiera... Y eso he hecho. -me fui volviendo más valiente conforme hablaba.- Te espero en la cama. Más te vale traerlo puesto -sin dejarle responder, me fui a nuestro cuarto y me desnudé.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí sonriendo. Había querido incomodarlo un poco, pero el cabrón tenía huevos. Me lo puse. Era bastante realista. Parecía cuero y metal de verdad. Hasta la espada (aunque no cortaba) parecía de verdad. Eran unas sandalias de tiras de cuero marrón, una especie de falda de gladiador de cuero con un cinturón de cuero y metal muy ancho que me tapaba el estómago, una cosa para el brazo con varias cosas de metal para permitir la movilidad que iba del brazo al hombro y en el otro brazo una muñequera de cuero que ocupaba todo el antebrazo. Cogí un aceite que había comprado y me llené el pecho para que quedara brillante. ¿No quería que me lo pusiera? Se iba a correr sólo de verme... Cogí la espada y el escudo y me fui al cuarto. Entré dándole una patada a la puerta. A Bill se le cayó la mandíbula.

 **Bill:** Me había desnudado esperando a que llegara, y no pude evitar empezar a masturbarme según le vi. Joder... No podía quitar la vista de su cuerpo, de lo bien que le quedaba el traje... Me corro, Dios...

 **Tom:** Me relamí al verle, le guiñé el ojo y... Se corrió. Me acerqué- Ave, cesar -dije y me puse a horcajadas encima suya.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le comí la boca.- Soy muy bueno... Eligiendo ropa...

 **Tom:** Cierto... Estoy muy sexy... Y tú también -le besé el cuello, solté en escudo y le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Grité y me dejé hacer. Dios... Estaba muy, muy cachondo.

 **Tom:** Jugué con mis dedos dentro de él hasta que estuvo listo. Me llené la polla de lubricante y levantándome la falda de gladiador,  se la metí con fuerza. Le eché más lubricante a su polla y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Chillé con muchísima fuerza.- Dios, Tom... Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Solté la espada y le agarré de la cadera para impulsarme más sin dejar de masturbarle con rapidez.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! Dios... -empecé a moverme con mucha brusquedad contra él.- Joder... Me matas, Tom.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la fuerza todo lo que pude y Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco, reventó en su estómago. Me corrí a la vez.

 **Bill:** Le abracé aunque no hubiera salido de mí todavía.- Me encanta... Tu nuevo traje...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya lo veo -salí de él con cuidado y me tumbé.

 **Bill:** Debería seguir colocando mi ropa... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Se levantó y le azoté el culo. Se puso rojo- ¿Tanta vergüenza te daba decírmelo? -le abracé por detrás- Lo del traje.

 **Bill:** Mucha... En la tienda parecía buena idea, pero... Luego casi me da algo de la vergüenza. -admití.

 **Tom:** Pues espero que haya válido la pena la vergüenza.

 **Bill:** La ha valido, tranquilo... -afirmé exageradamente y se rió.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Y ahora que no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿te ayudo? ¿O tienes algún otro traje ahí escondido?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, ya no tengo nada... Pero de todos modos, no hace falta que me ayudes... Creo que ya me queda poco.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le seguí abrazando mientras acababa. A todo esto, yo seguía vestido de gladiador.

 **Bill:** Coloqué todo... Y fue cuando me di cuenta de nuestras pintas: yo desnudo y él vestido de gladiador.- Deberíamos... Vestirnos, ¿no?

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que me vista? -me reí- ¿O prefieres que luche contra un león, ahora rubio? -le miré con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me gusta la idea de la lucha... -me lancé a por sus labios. Dios, que me ponía muchísimo ese traje, en serio.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y le hice enrollar las piernas en mi cintura y fuimos devorándonos mutuamente hasta la cama de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Caí esta vez yo encima y aproveché para besar y lamer todo su torso desnudo.

 **Tom:** Le azoté el culo con saña y me dejé lamer y morder.

 **Bill:** Gemí y aproveché que aún estaba dilatado para sentarme sobre su polla.- Dios, Tom... -gemí muerto del ansia.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas para hacerle saltar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y empecé a tocarme para Tom.

 **Tom:** Le vi tocarse y me relamí ante la imagen.

 **Bill:** Seguí masturbándome solo porque eso encendía a Tom y le hacía ser más brusco.

 **Tom:** Me puse brutísimo hasta que nos corrimos con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado jadeando sin parar.- Dios... -no quise decir nada más para no recordar estas semanas... No quería joder el ambiente.

 **Tom:** Se me abrazó y le acaricié el pelo mientras ambos recuperábamos el ritmo de nuestra respiración.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -le susurré medio dormido. No sabía si me sabía oído porque había hablado muy bajo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le dije- Y yo -pero no me oyó porque se había dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en plena madrugada, muerto de hambre. Llevaba puesto mi pijama y Tom dormía a mi lado, con su pijama también. Le miré totalmente embobado y luego bajé a hacerme algo de cena.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sólo y bajé a abrazar a Bill- Hola, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Quieres cenar? -le pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Si te apetece hacerme la cena... -me reí y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ya lo estaba haciendo. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le respondí dándole esta vez un beso en la mejilla.

 **Bill:** No las des; no es nada.

 **Tom:** Le pegué más a mi y le mimé hasta que acabó de cocinar.

 **Bill:** Dejé la cena en la mesa y me senté en sus piernas.- Que aproveche, amor. -le besé el pelo y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Igualmente -sonreí y me puse a comer.

 **Bill:** Cené deprisa porque iba teniendo sueño y me recosté en el pecho de Tom a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar y rápido y le llevé en brazos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él en cuanto llegamos a la cama y me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Nos levantamos tarde y me fui con Erick a recoger a los enanos del colegio que ya empezaban las vacaciones.

 **Bill:** Me quedé preparando la comida. Tenía ganas de hacer pastel... Y pizza casera. Pensé en mandarle una foto a Tom como aquella vez, desnudo y lleno de harina, pero... No quería que se estampara.

 **Tom:** Entré con los enanos a casa. Había estado cantando con ellos todo el camino y estaban muy alegres en mis brazos. Cuando vieron a Bill en la cocina, fueron corriendo a abrazarles.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, mis niños! -les achuché a todos.- Id a jugar en lo que termino de hacer la comida, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¡Valeee! -Gritó Sara y se llevó a Erick de la mano para jugar.

 **Bill:** Les miré sonriendo y me puse a terminar la comida. La verdad, tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** Entré a la cocina con Bill- Huele genial.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Tenía muchas ganas de cocinar hoy.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Ahora ya no te tengo que apartar el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cierto... A veces me siento raro cuando me muevo y no se mueve mi pelo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Gracias.- Me puse rojo.- La verdad... Me encantaba mi estilo, pero desde hace un tiempo no quiero ir así...

 **Tom:** Es que para mi estás siempre precioso... No sabría elegir. Sólo sé que me encantas.

 **Bill:** Me voy a quedar así... Ya no pienso volver al moreno. Y el maquillaje... Ya veremos. Pero si lo hago, no será como antes.

 **Tom:** Qué suerte tienes. Eres precioso y te queda bien todo -sonreí- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Tú eres igual... Te hagas lo que te hagas, estás guapísimo. -le besé- Y tú también me encantas... Eres muy guapo y muy sexy.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Te necesito...

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti, mi amor. -le besé con intensidad.

 **Tom:** ¿Hoy llevamos a los niños al cine? -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... Hoy eliges tú el plan. -le besé y me giré para sacar la pizza del horno.

 **Tom:** Me moría de hambre. Cogí a Sara y a Erick y fuimos a comer.

 **Bill:** Comimos riendo y jugueteando con los niños. Me moría de risa con Sara...- ¿Papá te llevó al parque? ¿Jugasteis y sois amigos otra vez? -me preguntó de repente a mitad de la comida.

 **Tom:** Me reí y miré a Bill a ver qué decía.

 **Bill:** Sí... Claro que sí. -respondí sonriendo.- Ya somos amigos otra vez. -ella asintió y luego me habló como si fuera a decirme un "secreto"- Esconde mejor tus chuches... Papá es un glotón y siempre quiere todas. -no pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué decís? Yo me quiero enterar.

 **Bill:** ¡Es un secreto! -chilló Sara y empezó a reírse intentando parecer malvada... ¡Me la comía a besos!

 **Tom:** Jo... Pues me voy con Erick.

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡Erick es mío! -dijo Sara con posesividad.

 **Tom:** Se fue a abrazarle y Erick parecía contento- Hala... Pues cuéntame el secreto -me quejé.

-¡No! 

-Pues te haré cosquillas -me lancé a por ella y le hice cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado con Erick, viendo cómo Sara se retorcía de risa.

 **Tom:** Paré un momento- ¿Me lo vas a contar ya? 

-¡Que eres un glotón! -chilló riéndose- Y que esconda las chuches bien. 

-Pues ahora te comeré a ti -le empecé a hacer pedorretas.

 **Bill:** Siguió riendo y chillando mientras yo les miraba embobado.

 **Tom:** Al final paré y se abrazó a mi. La senté encima mío- Vamos a acabar de comer -asintió.

 **Bill:** Terminaron de comer y me puse a recoger la mesa. Estaba de muy buen humor, así que me puse a cantar.

 **Tom:** Hace mucho que no toco la guitarra mientras cantas... -le dije- De hecho, creo que los niños nunca me han visto. ¿Les cantamos algo?

 **Bill:** Claro -dije contento con la idea.- ¿Qué les cantamos?

 **Tom:** ¿In die nacht? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Vale. Es perfecta. -le besé.- Ve a por la guitarra.

 **Tom:** Cogí la acústica y nos fuimos al sofá. Los chicos nos miraban raro.

 **Bill:** ¿Queréis que os cantemos una canción? -Erick sonrió ampliamente y Sara se puso a chillar que sí.

 **Tom:** Empecé a tocar y Bill en seguida a cantar.

 **Bill:** Los niños nos miraban ensimismados, flipando con la canción.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron con la boca abierta. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y los cogí.

 **Bill:** Los niños abrazaron a Tom, muy contentos por la canción.

 **Tom:** Los abracé pegándolos a mi. Ellos le dieron la mano a Bill.

 **Bill:** Les besé la frente y Erick se quiso venir conmigo.

 **Tom:** Dejé que Bill cogiera a Erick. Los chicos estaban muy contentos. Quisieron que jugáramos con ellos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando con los niños casi toda la tarde.- Ya verás qué bien duermen hoy...

 **Tom:** Asentí riéndome. Eran las ocho y ya estaban cayéndose de sueño. Les dimos rápido de cenar y les subimos a acostar.

 **Bill:** Cuando dejamos a los niños durmiendo, nos fuimos al salón un rato.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá con Bill tapado encima mío.

 **Bill:** Empezó a acariciarme y yo a casi ronronear de gusto. Me encantaba...

 **Tom:** Me dejan agotado los enanos -sonreí besando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo. -respondí sonriendo también.

 **Tom:** Pero siempre tengo ganas de estar contigo de cualquier manera -admití contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí embobado.- Lo mismo digo... Te necesito siempre a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Me besó intensamente y bromeé- Ahora pinchas.

 **Bill:** Pues te aguantas, porque no voy a quitarme la barba.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Estás precioso así -le acaricié riéndome de lo picado que se había puesto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Eres un tonto. -me acurruqué y escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Lo soy... Pero soy tu tonto

 **Bill:** Mío y solo mío -recalqué apretándole contra mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto... Y tú eres mío. Para siempre.

 **Bill:** Sí, para siempre... -le besé y mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Eres como un gato. Sellas el pacto a mordiscos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro... Porque los gatos no hablamos, maullamos.

 **Tom:** Y ronroneáis... -dije acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Humm... Sí... -susurré relajado. Me podía que me acariciaran el costado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Sabía lo que le gustaba a Bill que le acariciara el costado y siempre lo hacía.

 **Bill:** Me vas a dormir... -susurré como advertencia.

 **Tom:** Me gusta hacerte eso... -admití.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y a mí que lo hagas... Pero no quiero dormirme. -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Pongo una peli? -le pregunté en respuesta.

 **Bill:** No, que me duermo antes. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Pues sólo se me ocurre una cosa para mantenerte despierto -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? -pregunté con chulería.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y le empecé a meter mano.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y correspondí al beso de la misma manera.

 **Tom:** Subí arriba con él en brazos  y lo dejé en la cama. Le até al cabecero con las esposas y saqué el látigo mirándole con vicio.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al ver el látigo. Me ponía muchísimo la escena de verle con eso en la mano.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote (sin intención de dejarle adolorido por días) y gimió de dolor, pero se le puso durísima.

 **Bill:** Más... -pedí totalmente excitado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le hice lamerme los dedos hasta que los dejó llenos de saliva. Entonces empecé a dilatarle mientras le azotaba.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos de placer. Intenté aguantar, pero... Me corrí al décimo latigazo.

 **Tom:** Solté el látigo y le besé mientras le follaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí y poco a poco volví a excitarme.- Tom... Más fuerte... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le di con todas mis fuerzas. Azoté su culo con la mano.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y me lancé a marcarle como mío.

 **Tom:** Me dejé marcar el cuello mientras le follaba. Le cogí la polla y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y le clavé las uñas sin querer.

 **Tom:** Tras quedarse Bill parte de mi ADN bajo sus uñas, nos corrimos los dos gritando de placer. Le besé y comprobé que no le había dejado ninguna marca que durara demasiado.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes por las marcas... -dije al ver lo que hacía.

 **Tom:** No, si no tienes -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aunque las tuviera... No te preocupes por ellas. -le besé y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero te acabas de curar de la pelea y no quiero dejarte otra vez con marcas... Aunque me encante... -sonreí de lado. Me escocía un poco la espalda, pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** A mí también me gusta... Pero no me gusta lo que te he hecho en la espalda. -me levanté y le besé.- Ahora vengo.

 **Tom:** No es nada -dije pero me ignoró.

 **Bill:** Cogí el botiquín y aunque no quería, le curé la espalda.- Así mejor, ¿no crees? -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí y asentí. Ya no escocía... Le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me gusta tu forma de mantenerme despierto.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Si los mimos y las pelis te dormían... Había que remediarlo -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Le besé- ¿Bajamos a cenar?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Bajamos a la cocina y me puse a pensar en qué podríamos cenar.

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer pasta de esta de sobre con queso -le dije levantándome.

 **Bill:** Vale... Yo voy a mirarte el culo con descaro mientras cocinas.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dije- Pues disfruta de las vistas -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Créeme que lo haré. -Me quedé embobado mirándole. Joder, me encantaba.

 **Tom:** La cociné y puse mucha cantidad en un plato y lo puse delante de Bill esperando que se levantara. Pero como estaba babeando y no se dio cuenta, me senté yo encima.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendió que se sentara él encima, pero no dije nada. Sólo le abracé con fuerza, le besé el hombro y empecé a cenar.- Está muy bueno.

 **Tom:** Lo sé... ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta sentarte encima. ¿Yo soy tan cómodo?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Muchísimo. Eres el mejor asiento del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¿Con que asiento?

 **Bill:** Sip. Asiento, marido, Sexgott, rey, padre... Seas lo que seas, eres siempre el mejor.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé el cuello- Bueno... Vamos a la par.

 **Bill:** Nah, no creas... Yo soy princesa, no rey. -expliqué medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Pero eres la mejor princesa del mundo... Hasta con barba -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Es que a eso no me gana nadie. -expliqué con tono de obviedad.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -asentí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, enano -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti, amor. -le apreté más contra mí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y acabamos de cenar- ¿Vamos al sofá? -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -le abracé y fuimos juntos al sofá.

 **Tom:** Esta vez Bill se sentó encima- No me malinterpretes, eras muy cómodo, pero me gusta más que tú te sientes encima. Es como que te rodeo con mi cuerpo y protejo a mi princesa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me encanta que me protejas.

 **Tom:** Y a mi protegerte -reconocí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido. -me encanta tu "yo" protector. Me hace sentir alguien importante.

 **Tom:** Es que eres alguien importante. Si tú quieres que en esta ciudad alguien haga algo, lo que sea, te aseguro que lo hará. Sólo necesitas decírmelo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo- Pero a mí eso no me parece ser importante, me parece ser poderoso. Importante eres cuando alguien quiere protegerte solo para que estés bien.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pensativo y al final me encogí de hombros- Eres mi vida, de todos modos... Si tú me faltas... Sobrevivo, supongo, pero estoy muerto en vida....

 **Bill:** Me deprimí al pensar, una vez más, en cómo estuvo Tom durante los dos meses que me dio por muerto. Le abracé muy fuerte para no pensar más en ello.

 **Tom:** No estoy triste, tranquilo. Te tengo entre mis brazos. No necesito nada más.

 **Bill:** Me abstuve de decir que yo sí que estaba triste- Pero yo quiero abrazarte. Me gusta abrazarte.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Eso siempre, precioso.

 **Bill:** Pues eso. Te abrazo. -apreté un poco más.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo. Levantó la cabeza y atrapé sus labios entre los míos.

 **Bill:** Me sequé con disimulo una lágrima que no notó y aumenté la intensidad del beso.

 **Tom:** Le pegué más a mi y estuvimos así un buen rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a la cama? -pregunté en voz baja contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le cogí en brazos y nos llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y me hice una bolita en lo que esperaba a que Tom se metiera a abrazarme.

 **Tom:** Me puse yo el mío y me tumbé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me acurruqué en su pecho.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Le pegué más a mí y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana antes que él y me bajé a hacerle el desayuno. Me di mucha prisa y por suerte, aún estaba dormido cuando volví a subir.

 **Tom:** Noté unos besos en mi cuello y abrí los ojos sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, amor... -seguí besándole.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Te he hecho el desayuno... ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunté mimoso.

 **Tom:** Mucha... De ti -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso.- ¿Y de comida? ¿Tienes hambre de eso?

 **Tom:** También... Pero menos que de ti.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Anda, come y luego ya me comes a mí.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo todavía y desayunamos juntos, en silencio.

 **Tom:** Estaba medio dormido aún, y aunque normalmente me sentaba mal que me despertaran, cierto era que me encantaba que lo hiciera Bill con besos. Acabamos de desayunar, aparté la bandeja y me pegué a él... Pero me sonó el puto móvil. Me cambió el semblante y lo cogí- ¿Si? 

-Tom, nos hemos enterado de que tu madre ha convencido a Rick para dejarla escapar y a cambio ella conseguiría a chicas vírgenes para él (casi todas menores). Así ganaría más dinero y se quedaría con lo que sobrara. Todo esto se supone que sin enterarnos... Pero los demás nos tenían más miedo a nosotros que a Rick y nos acaban de llamar. 

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA CERDA!? -grité.

-La tienen retenida. Y a Rick también. No querían cabrearte y no nos han avisado hasta que no los tenían -asentí.

-Voy a matarla... Y ese hijo de puta ya se puede preparar. Ahora voy a vuestra casa -colgué cabreadísimo y le di un puñetazo a la pared.

 **Bill:** Me asusté al verle tan violento.- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Un traidor y una zorra, que casi me la meten doblada -contesté buscando mi ropa- Mi madre ha conseguido escaparse del burdel a cambio de prostituir a niñas vírgenes... -contesté (gritando un poco fruto del cabreo) mientras me vestía.

 **Bill:** Joder... -me quedé totalmente anonadado.- Bueno, tú ve a resolverlo, yo me quedo cuidando a los niños. -me levanté y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y me fui a toda prisa de casa con los Gs. Cuando llegué ahí, vi a doce niñas entre diez y quince años heridas y llorando- ¿¡Hay alguna más!? -grité- ¿¡Alguna menor más!? ¡QUIERO VER A TODAS Y SABER SUS EDADES!

 **Bill:** Oí a Sara por el walkie y fui corriendo a verla. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y fuimos a despertar a Erick. Pasé toda la mañana jugando con ellos, intentando que desde el desayuno se lo pasaran genial y no notasen que estaba mal.

 **Tom:** Al final, todas las menores que había eran en total veinte. Estaban asustadas, llorando, devastadas... Entre Georg, Gustav y Saki se las llevaron todas a sus casas. Tardaron como hora y media. Y entonces fui a por Rick y a por mi madre y di rienda suelta a toda mi rabia. Tras acabar con ellos, nos fuimos a la casa de los secuestros a ducharnos y a cambiarnos de ropa antes de llegar a casa. Los niños ya estaban suficientemente crecidos para saber que eso era sangre. Llegué a casa y fui a abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom con todas mis fuerzas.- Sara lleva toda la mañana preguntando por ti. Ve a darle un abrazo, anda. -le dije en voz baja mientras le besaba el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y asentí- Hola, mi pequeña -la cogí y la abracé.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -le abrazó muy fuerte. Erick les miraba, como esperando su turno de ser mimado.

 **Tom:** Tú tampoco te vas a quedar sin mimos, guapo -le dije a Erick y sonrió al verme acercarle y cogerlo. Les besé a los dos en el pelo pero no los solté. Me giré hacia Bill- ¿Cómo has estado?

 **Bill:** Lo más tranquilo posible. No quería que se notara nada... Luego me cuentas qué tal, ¿vale? -le dije para evitar que los niños se preocuparan.

 **Tom:** Claro... Preciosos ¿habéis jugado mucho? 

-¡Siiii! 

-Pues ya es hora de comer... -dije. Les dejé en el suelo, calenté el puré favorito de Erick y a los demás nos saqué  comida del McDonalds. Había traído también para Anna y Patrick, que justo se levantaban.- Buenos días, chicos.

-¡Anna! ¡Paddy! -gritó Sara y se fue a abrazarles, seguida por Erick gateando. Pusimos la mesa para comer todos mientras los enanos buscaban abrazos de todo el mundo.

 **Bill:** ¿Es que Bill no os ha mimado hoy lo suficiente? -preguntó Anna medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** ¡Nunca hay suficientes mimos! -gritó Sara. Me reí- Bueno, pues os damos de comer y luego os mimamos hasta que os aburráis. Y os pondremos una peli de dibujos -Anna se emocionó casi tanto como Sara. Erick no entendía nada... Cogí a Erick y Bill cogió a Sara y les dimos de comer. Nos había comprado Happy Meals a todos para tener también juguete para Erick y para los gemelos, que también los quería ver, por cierto. Les mandé a los Gs un mensaje de que se vinieran luego con ellos y con Mariah y así cenábamos todos (aunque fuera pizza). Cuando acabamos de comer, llevamos a los niños a echarse la siesta y pude mimar a Bill un rato- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Ahora que sé que estás aquí, estoy tranquilo... -le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Qué ha pasado? -tenía mis sospechas, pero quería que me lo confirmase.

 **Tom:** La hija de puta de mi madre se consiguió escapar con la promesa de que si cogía a niñas vírgenes, no me enteraría y así él ganaría más. Que ella se las conseguiría. Y así escapó. Los demás me tenían más respeto, o miedo, o qué sé yo y me avisaron. Pero primero les atraparon a los dos, supongo que para no cabrearme. Y nada, hemos devuelto a sus casas a todas las menores de edad y nos hemos encargado de los dos hijos de puta. Pero esta vez le he cortado a mi madre la cabeza con una motosierra para asegurarme de que no la salvaba ni Dios.

 **Bill:** Hija de puta... -susurré. Lo sabía, sabía que esa gilipollas no iba a ponernos las cosas fáciles...- Bueno, no pienses más en ella. Ahora todo ha terminado.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick estaban flipados- Al menos tú tienes un límite... Ella ni eso... -dijeron horrorizados. Yo abracé a Bill.

-A la mayoría no las habían tocado todavía. Sólo tenían miedo... Pero bueno, las chiquillas están en su casa, //Las mayores se han quedado en su sitio por la cuenta que les trae, que esas no me dan ninguna pena y no se libran de ser putas ni de casualidad// y los culpables muertos. Así que ya está solucionado.

 **Tom:** En la medida de lo posible.

 **Bill:** Asentí bastante más tranquilo.- Pobres niñas... -dije. No podía evitar pensar en todas esas niñas, tan pequeñas... Dios, qué asco me daban Paola y el otro.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Tom... ¿Eso de que casi todas están bien? ¿Qué les han hecho a las que no? -dijo Anna con lágrimas en los ojos como queriendo saber la verdad, pero demasiado afectada. Suspiré.

-Había veinte niñas. Las subastaban. A tres de ellas... Se acostaron con ellas. A las demás no les han hecho nada, por suerte para ellas...

 **Bill:** Apreté de forma inconsciente mis brazos, que rodeaban a Tom. Solo podía pensar en Sara... Me la imaginaba en esa situación, y me daba algo.

 **Tom:** No podemos cambiar lo que ya ha pasado, pero al menos ya están en su casa... -abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sí... Por suerte... -susurré. Me jodía muchísimo este tema... Coño, que eran niñas ¿qué puto depravado podría follarse a una niña de diez años? Era vomitivo.

 **Tom:** Patrick abrazó a Anna, que estaba llorando y yo me pegué a Bill. Oímos por el walkie a Sara llamarnos y fui a por ella- ¿Has dormido bien, princesa? -asintió muy contenta. Fui a ver si Erick estaba despierto y estaba mirando al cacharro de encima de su cabeza que daba vueltas muerto de risa. Al verme se rió y estiró sus brazos hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Estaba mimando a Sara en el sofá cuando bajó Tom con Erick. Patrick y Anna miraban embobados cómo Sara me "mimaba" y me decía que me quería mucho. Me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba abrazándome y con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello, pero se quiso ir con Bill cuando le vio. Justo sonó el timbre. Eran los Gs y Mariah con los enanos. Se les veía serios, también a Mariah, que seguramente se habría enterado- ¿Dónde están mis pequeños? -preguntó Mariah dándome un abrazo.

-En el salón -le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo. Choqué la mano con los chicos y les di un abrazo a Mariola y a Jacob. Entraron al salón.

 **Bill:** Mariah vino directa a abrazar a Sara. Ella, ignorando totalmente todos los horrores que se nos pasaban por la cabeza, se dejaba mimar encantada.- Mi pequeña... -susurró Mariah.

 **Tom:** Erick también quería mimos de Mariah y estiró los brazos hacia ella. Le cogió también en brazos- Os quiero muchísimo -dijo ella. Yo estaba con los gemelos en brazos- ¿Queréis ver una peli de dibujos? 

-¡Siiiii! ¡Brave! -pidió Mariola.

 **Bill:** ¡Siiii! -dijo Sara entusiasmada. El pobre Jacob se resignó. Yo creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que las enanas ordenaran...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres otra? -le pregunté a Jacob al oído.

-Yo quería Pocahontas -dijo algo triste.

-Podemos ver las dos -le dije y sonrió.

 **Bill:** Luego vemos Pocahontas. -le dijo Gustav en tono mimoso.

 **Tom:** Sonrió. Gustav estaba a mi lado y se tumbó con medio cuerpo en la pierna de Gustav y con el otro medio encima de la mía. Bill estaba al otro lado mío y le pasé el brazo con los hombros. Mariola y Sara estaban con Georg y Mariah y Bill y tenía en sus piernas a Erick. Pusimos la peli.

 **Bill:** Erick nos sorprendió a todos cuando, en mitad de la peli, señaló la pantalla y gritó- ¡Oso! -todos le miramos anonadados.

 **Tom:** Sí, cielo -le dije yo saliendo de mi asombro- Es un oso -le di un beso en el pelo.

 **Bill:** Erick sonrió mucho y se giró hacia mí, señalándome- ¡Bill! ¡Oso! 

-Muy bien, mi niño, un oso.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¡Noo! -dijo él. Volvió a señalarme.- ¡Tú oso! -y señaló el oso de Sara. Lo entendí entonces y me eché a reír.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Mi oso es Bill -dijo Sara orgullosa de su hermano- ¿Quieres jugar con Bill? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** ¡Nooo! -parecía indignado. Volvió a señalarme.

-¡Bill! ¡Oso! 

-¿Yo soy el oso? -pregunté. Entonces quitó la cara de enfadado para plantar una enorme sonrisa en su cara. 

-¡Sí!

 **Tom:** Sara se rió dándole la razón- ¡Papá, oso! -y luego señaló a Georg.

-¡Tarzan!

 **Bill:** ¿Y Tot? ¿Qué es Tot? -preguntó Anna, muy divertida. Ya nadie hacía caso a la peli.

 **Tom:** Me miró pensativa- Tot es... ¡Como un pirata! -dijo al cabo de unos segundos- ¡Pero buapo!

 **Bill:** ¡Jo! ¡Tot es lo más chulo! -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pero los osos son amor -explicó Sara como se fuera evidente- Tot es como un pirata. En el cole dicen que Tot mata gente, y los piratas también lo hacen, y se parece al pirata de la peli -me quedé blanco.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos mudos. -¿Y... Tú crees lo que dicen de Tot? -preguntó Mariah. 

-No... Tot es bueno, aunque parece un pirata.

 **Tom:** También lo dicen de los papás -dijo Jacob- Pero yo sí que creo que es verdad porque lo oí decir a dos profesoras y porque a veces tienen sangre en la ropa -dijo como si nada.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos mudos. No sabíamos qué hacer o decir.

 **Tom:** Se encogió de hombros- A mi no me importa. Sin mis papás y mi tío. Me quieren y les quiero. No me importa nada más -dijo Mariola y se volvió a acomodar en Georg.

 **Bill:** Cuando les oyes hablar, parecen personas mayores. -dijo Anna sorprendida.

 **Tom:** Son muy listos... -dije yo aun así algo preocupado.

-¿Entonces es verdad que matáis gente? -me miró Sara a los ojos. Me puse muy nervioso.

-Esto... Yo... -me miraba inquisitiva- Sí... -asumí. No tenía sentido mentirle. Se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

-¿Por eso sólo Bill me echa la bronca por pelear? -asentí y se me quedó mirando seria. Estaba cagado.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos en completo silencio, esperando la reacción de Sara. Sinceramente, no sabía qué iba a decir.

 **Tom:** Se bajó de las piernas de Mariah y se subió en las mías acercándose a mi oído- Pues ten cuidado. Como se entere la policía, verás -se tumbó en mis piernas abrazada a mi.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme de lo que dijo. Me alegraba un montón que no temiera a Tom.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aliviado- ¿Me das un beso, princesa? -le dije a Sara y me lo dio y me abrazó.

-Eres malo, pero conmigo eres bueno. Te quiero -me susurró para que nadie más lo oyera y se quedó ahí.

 **Bill:** Me encantaría saber qué le dijo Sara a Tom para entender la cara de completo gilipollas que puso.

 **Tom:** Me quedé totalmente pillado. Ella pareció notarlo- Además, no te preocupes. Yo seré buena por los dos -reaccioné y la abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Les miré enternecido y me dediqué a mimar un rato a Erick, que me llamaba oso sin parar.

 **Tom:** Sara se sentó para seguir viendo la película.

 **Bill:** Me olvidé por completo de la peli, sólo me centraba en acariciar a Erick y besarle.

 **Tom:** Le pegué bien a mi y apoyé la cabeza en el sofá pensando en lo que había pasado.

 **Bill:** Al final, Erick se durmió en mis brazos y yo no tardé mucho en seguirle.

 **Tom:** Después de todas estas cosas parece que todos nos olvidamos de lo de por la mañana.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir un cuerpo pequeñito que se removía entre mis brazos. Desperté y vi a Erick sentado en mis piernas, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

 **Tom:** La peli había acabado, los niños estaban jugando y yo acababa de llamar para pedir pizzas para todos, que estábamos hablando animadamente.

 **Bill:** Me puse a jugar con Erick en lo que esperábamos a que llegaran las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Fui a hacer la cena a Erick. Ya le habían salido varios dientes, pero aún no podía masticar.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo dárselo yo? -le pregunté a Tom al verle venir con la cena del niño.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le tendí la cuchara y el plato.

 **Bill:** ¡Mira lo que te ha traído Tot! 

-¡Bien! -gritó Erick muy contento y se comió todo justo antes de que llegasen las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Acosté a Erick, que estaba cabeceando y le puse el walkie. Bajé con todos- Eh, cabrones. No esperéis, no -dije al ver que estaban atacando la pizza.

 **Bill:** Saqué una caja de mi espalda.- Esta te la he guardado para ti, para que puedas comer.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Siempre tienes un as bajo la manga.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -le besé y le di la caja para que empezara a comer.

 **Tom:** Me senté y tiré de él para que se sentara encima mía- Llevas toda la tarde lejos de mi.

 **Bill:** Teníamos un montón de enanos encima nuestra. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora el único enano que hay encima mía eres tú -le besé el cuello.

-Tom, pero si es más alto que tú -saltó Patrick.

-Pero yo soy mayor -le saqué el dedo.

 **Bill:** Aunque midiera medio metro más que él, siempre sería un enano. -respondí yo y me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Exacto... MI enano... Además soy el segundo más alto aquí después de Bill, así que joderos todos... Menos Mariah -se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué ella no? -saltó Anna.

-Porque ella es VIP -repliqué yo.

 **Tom:** Ella es mamá pitufo -bromeé.

-¡Tom! -me gritó intentando parecer indignada, aguantándose la risa.

 **Bill:** Es verdad y lo sabes, Mariah -dije yo. Me miró "mal" y casi en seguida se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** No pude más y me morí de risa.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos y terminamos de cenar entre bromas.

 **Tom:** Al final se fueron y nos quedamos en casa los cuatro. Fui a acostar a Sara y me pidió un cuento.

 **Bill:** Me quedé hablando con Anna y Patrick, pero nos callamos cuando oímos que Tom le contaba un cuento a Sara. Queríamos escucharlo nosotros también.

 **Tom:** Pues a ver. Esto era una princesa que se llamaba blancanieves. El caso que su madre murió un día y el padre se casó con otra mujer. La mujer esa estaba loca, resulta que hablaba con espejos, que tú ya las ves y piensas "Madre mía, se le ha ido la pinza del todo". Y pues la mujer esa estaba obsesionada con ser más guapa que ninguna... La gente, que hace cosas muy raras. El caso que hablaba con su espejo y le preguntaba que quién era la más guapa del reino. Y el espejo le respondió, que pa que un espejo te responda ya puedes ir hasta las cejas de cocaí... Quiero decir, que estaba loca. Los espejos no hablan. Bueno, pues le dijo que la más guapa era blancanieves. Cosa que no estoy de acuerdo, porque la más guapa eres tú -se rió y se puso colorada- Pero el caso. Que la reina se cabreó y contrató a un tío para que la matara. Blancanieves huyó al enterarse. El tío que la iba a matar la encontró, pero no la mató (a saber lo que le haría blancanieves para convencerlo...) y como la reina le había pedido el corazón de blancanieves mató a un animalillo y le quitó el corazón y se lo llevó a la reina. Blancanieves se escondió en una casa que encontró por el bosque que vivían siete enanitos. Anda, que no se lo pasaría poco bien con siete hombres en casa... -me ahorré decir que mi hermana con tres se lo pasaba muy bien- La reina se enteró de que estaba viva y decidió ir a por ella. Se transformó con magia en una vieja que daba mogollón de mal rollo y apareció en la casa de los enanitos a venderle una manzana que estaba envenenada. Y la muy gilipo... Tonta, compró la manzana y le pegó un mordisco. Cayó desmallada. Todos los enanitos se pensaban que estaba muerta y lloraban y eso. Pero apareció el príncipe azul y la revivió con un beso. Y luego mataron a la reina y esas cosas... La moraleja del cuento es que no hay que ser tonta como blancanieves. Que no hay que comer nada que te de un extraño y que no tienes que esperar a que te salve el príncipe, que te salves tú sola. ¿Y si el príncipe se hubiera perdido, qué? Tú eres muy fuerte y muy valiente como para necesitar a ningún tío -se rió y bostezó. Se quedó dormida. La arropé y bajé. Todos me miraban... Raro.

 **Bill:** Nos habíamos despollado con el cuento... Bueno, Patrick y yo. Anna estaba súper enternecida. Cuando llegó Tom, nos costó un montón no reírnos.- Bonito cuento. -dije al final. Patrick volvió a reírse, y no pude evitar seguirle. Anna intentaba que nos callásemos.

 **Tom:** Les miré mal porque pensé que se reían de mi- Pues a ella le ha gustado.

 **Bill:** ¡Y a nosotros! -expliqué enjuagándome las lágrimas de la risa.- Lo que pasa es que nos encanta tu forma de contar cuentos.

 **Tom:** Miré desconfiado- ¿Por qué?

 **Bill:** Porque sí. -dijo Patrick, que aún se reía.- Porque nunca nadie había llamado gilipollas a Blancanieves delante de una niña, ni le había dicho a una enana que no esperase a su príncipe. Es una manera genial de contar el cuento.

 **Tom:** Es que es verdad. Esa niña (blancanieves) era tonta perdida. Y yo quiero que mi niña sepa hacer las cosas por ella misma. Que no necesite a nadie que la salve o que haga las cosas por ella. Otra cosa es que yo la vaya a defender de todo, aunque ella sepa. Porque prefiero que me partan a mi la cara a que se la partan a ella. Pero lo que yo digo, si un día se va a pasear y yo o Bill no estamos, ¿qué? Mi niña es más fuerte y tiene más ovarios que cojones muchos otros. Y así tiene que ser. Y al príncipe azul que le den por culo. No pienso permitir que crezca creyendo que es débil y que necesita a un hombre para que la defienda o que para ella es mejor estudiar enfermería que ingeniería sólo por su sexo, por ejemplo. O que sólo por ser chica tiene que ser de una determinada manera. Ella puede hacer todo lo que quiera y no necesita a nadie. Y será lo que a ella le de la gana ser... Y no le voy a contar un cuento para que espere al puto príncipe azul que le solucione las cosas.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos mudos. Me levanté y le besé- Por eso nos gusta el cuento, Tom... Sólo nos ha hecho gracia tu forma de contarlo. Pero el mensaje me ha encantado. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole a mi y le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le abracé muy fuerte.- ¿Nos vamos al cuarto? -le pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Buenas noches -dije y subí sin esperar respuesta.

 **Bill:** Subí dándole la mano y en cuanto llegué arriba me puse el pijama.

 **Tom:** Le vi poniéndose el pijama pero se lo impedí- No, princesa... -sonreí con vicio y ataqué su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y solté la ropa. Me encantaba su idea...

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y le hice enrollar sus piernas en mis caderas. Mordí su cuello, su clavícula, todo...

 **Bill:** Jadeé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Dios...- Hum... Más...

 **Tom:** Le tendí en la cama subiéndome encima y sin dejar de morder, me desnudé y volví a levantarnos de la misma manera que antes.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a... Follarme así? -me puse muy duro solo de imaginármelo.

 **Tom:** Invadí su boca con mi lengua y en respuesta le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le mordí el cuello. Joder...

 **Tom:** Le penetré empotrándolo contra la pared sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Grité y me aferré a él con las manos y las piernas.- Dios, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza y con ansia. No dejábamos de gritar y de besarnos de manera muy guarra, dejando que la saliva escurriera por las comisuras de nuestros labios.

 **Bill:** Estaba cada vez más ansioso, gritando y gimiendo su nombre sin parar.- Joder... Más, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le di con todas mis fuerzas intentando llegar bien al fondo.

 **Bill:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que me besara y mordiera. Su polla rozaba todo el tiempo mi próstata y al final me corrí con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Di dos veces más y me corrí yo también. Nos tendí en la cama jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y me acurruqué en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Alcancé la caja de tabaco y cogí un cigarrillo y el mechero. Le tendí la caja, ofreciéndole.

 **Bill:** Cogí un cigarrillo yo también y empecé a fumar con calma. Sabía de puta madre después de follar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando al techo. No solía fumar después de follar con Bill, pero me había apetecido, de hecho, desde que Sara nació, sólo fumaba fuera de casa. Pero iba a hacer más veces lo de fumar después del sexo... Sentaba demasiado bien. Suspiré de gusto- Ha estado bien.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- De puta madre... -miré el cigarro.- Creo que hace años de la última vez que fumé después de follar. Casi no recordaba lo bien que sienta.

 **Tom:** Me reí- La verdad que cada vez fumo menos... Sobretodo desde que nació Sara. Siempre que fumo es en la calle... Aunque después del sexo sienta demasiado bien -me reí.

 **Bill:** Fumar después del sexo es genial. -Coincidí con él.

 **Tom:** Acabé el cigarro y lo tiré por la ventana. Me tumbé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Tiré mi cigarro yo también y le abracé.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le pegué más a mi. Bill se quedó dormido en seguida, pero yo no pude evitar quedarme dándome vueltas a lo de Sara.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a mitad de la noche y vi a Tom despierto.- ¿Qué te pasa, amor?

 **Tom:** Nada, estoy pensando...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** En lo que ha pasado hoy con Sara... No sé. Me he quedado intranquilo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- No lo pienses... Ella ya te ha dicho que te quiere.

 **Tom:** Pero tiene dos años... Y ya sabe que es verdad... Cuando crezca y se vaya dando cuenta de la realidad... Y del resto de las cosas... Lo dice ahora, es un bebé aún.

 **Bill:** Lo dirá siempre porque eres su padre, y para ella eso importa más que nada. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No lo sé. Aún es muy pequeña para entender lo que hago. Y sólo sabe la punta del iceberg.

 **Bill:** Por eso es mejor que me hagas caso... Por ahora no te preocupes; y en el futuro no tendrás que hacerlo porque ella te querrá igualmente.

 **Tom:** Asentí suspirando- Voy a ver si duermo. Mañana ya es navidad. Y bueno, no les he dado los regalos de Rusia a los niños, así que ya tenemos regalos. Si quieres comprarles algo más. Bueno, les compré un detalle a todos... También a los niños grandes -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Anda, descansa. Yo voy a bajar a comer algo. -en realidad bajaba a poner sus regalos bajo el árbol, pero eso él no lo sabía.

 **Tom:** Mañana en cuanto me levantara, le diría a que me iba a trabajar y compraría todos sus regalos. Cuando dejé de pensar en el tema que me preocupaba, me quedé profundamente dormido.

 **Bill:** Envolví los regalos, los escondí y me fui a dormir con Tom. Tenía ganas de achucharle, pero no lo hice para que no se despertara.

 **Tom:** Me desperté pronto- Princesa... -susurré entre besos- Tengo trabajo -le dije.

 **Bill:** No. Hoy te quedas aquí. -"ordené" y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¿Es una orden? -pregunté sonriendo de lado //Mierda, ¿ahora cómo mierda le compro los regalos?//.

 **Bill:** En realidad, no. Pero me encantaría quedarme toda la mañana follando contigo. -expliqué mientras soltaba poco a poco el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y asentí- Me quedo pero con una condición... Que me esperes aquí un momento y no salgas -le guiñé el ojo. Salí corriendo del cuarto y le escribí a Anna en un papel todo lo que quería comprarle a Bill y le di el doble de dinero- Cómprate lo que quieras, pero por favor lo de Bill envuélvelo y escóndelo en el sótano. Por favor. 

-Que sí, tranquilo. Lo habría hecho gratis -se rió. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su cuarto corriendo. Me fui a poner el traje de gladiador para justificar mi tardanza.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un jadeo que sonó casi a gemido cuando le vi aparecer de esa forma.- Joder... Ven ya. -me quité los pantalones en lo que él se acercaba.

 **Tom:** Ave Cesar -sonreí de lado y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y empecé a tocarle por todas partes. Me ponía muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a acariciar y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a moverme contra sus dedos. Colé la mano por dentro del disfraz y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -gemí contra sus labios y sustituí mis dedos por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me arqueé, pegando mi torso al suyo y gemí en su boca. Le agarré del pelo y empecé a moverme contra su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Metía y sacaba con fuerza sin poder besarle por los tirones que sentía en sentido contrario. Sonreí de lado- Princesa... Qué ansioso...

 **Bill:** Aaah...mucho... -jadeé y tiré de su pelo para pegar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza de las caderas y di una última embestida más fuerte que nos hizo corrernos a los dos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y pegué nuestros cuerpos. Me había dejado agotado.

 **Tom:** Salí de él y me quité el traje. Le abracé ya desnudo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé abrazar y le besé el pelo.- Te quiero. -estaba fuera de lugar, pero me apetecía decírselo.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Y yo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también y le besé con ansias. Tenía ganas otra vez.

 **Tom:** Ahora te podrías poner tú el kimono -le dije con voz ronca de excitación- Que no lo hemos estrenado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro... -le besé una vez más y fui a por el kimono.

 **Tom:** Saqué el vibrador, las esposas y el lubricante mientras llegaba y los escondí bajo la almohada.

 **Bill:** Tom me miró boquiabierto cuando llegué.- ¿Me queda bien? -pregunté un poco colorado.

 **Tom:** Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo y asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué despacio, buscando torturarle un poco.

 **Tom:** Me puso malo. Lo juro. Es  que le comía entero.

 **Bill:** Me quedé al lado de la cama, mirándole con cara de vicio y relamiéndome. Buscaba provocarle, que diera él el primer paso.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y le hice subirse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

 **Tom:** De todo... -le di la vuelta y le esposé sin quitarle el kimono. Me puse a besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y noté cómo se me ponía dura poco a poco. Joder... Sólo unos roces, y me tenía como una moto.

 **Tom:** Me llené los dedos de lubricante. Le abrí un poco el kimono y ataqué su pecho mientras movía mis dedos en él como si fueran una tijera.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a retorcerme, muerto de placer. De repente, Tom enganchó con los dientes el piercing de mi pezón, haciendo que gimiera muy fuerte y comenzara a chorrear presemen.

 **Tom:** Llené el vibrador de semen, me di la vuelta poniendo las piernas a cada lado de su cabeza, le metí el vibrador con fuerza y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a comerle la polla yo.

 **Tom:** Gemí ahogadamente y jugué con el vibrador en Bill.

 **Bill:** Mi grito quedó ahogado por su polla. Dios... Siguió moviendo el vibrador y al final no pude evitar mover las caderas y embestir su boca.

 **Tom:** Me follé su boca. Reventamos a la vez en la boca del otro.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y me quedé ahí tirado, jadeando.

 **Tom:** Te queda muy sexy -dije tumbándome a su lado jadeando y desatándole.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Me alegro de que te guste.

 **Tom:** Asentí y lo abracé pegándolo a mi.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en su hombro y me dispuse a descansar un poquito antes de follar más.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado. Él cerró los ojos.

 **Bill:** Como sigas... Ya sabes. -susurré contra su cuello. No quería dormirme...

 **Tom:** Me reí pero paré y le pegué más a mi.

 **Bill:** Es que no quiero dormirme. Esta mañana es para follar -expliqué y empecé a toquetearle, dispuesto para otro asalto.

 **Tom:** Todavía llevaba el kimono puesto y me mataba... Le quedaba tan sexy... Le besé con ansia mientras él me manoseaba la polla.

 **Bill:** Fóllame otra vez... -supliqué entre besos y jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le metí y saqué los dedos con fuerza para comprobar si seguía dilatado y me lo follé como un bruto al ver que sí.

 **Bill:** Grité muy, muy fuerte y le clavé las uñas muerto de placer. Dios... Quería montarle, pero me daba vergüenza decirlo.

 **Tom:** Noté su amago de decir algo asomando entre sus muecas de placer- Dime qué quieres, princesa -dije sonriendo de lado empujando contra él.

 **Bill:** Aah... Montarte... -confesé entre gemidos. Creo que me puse aún más rojo después de decirlo.

 **Tom:** Sin salir de él, nos di la vuelta y le dejé saltar sobre mi.

 **Bill:** Gemí por la brusquedad de su movimiento y empecé a saltar una y otra vez sobre su polla, clavándomela bien dentro.

 **Tom:** Subí las manos por debajo del kimono llegando a sus caderas y le ayudé a subir y bajar mientras manoseaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me moví con más ansia. Me encantaban sus muecas de placer... Me aparté bien el kimono para que tuviera una buena vista de mi polla y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Gemí como una loco temblando de excitación al ver a Bill así. Grité y nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado, jadeando y bastante cansado.- Me gusta... Que te quedes... Por la mañana...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Bueno... Tiene sus ventajas ser mi propio jefe -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí, aún jadeando.- Creo que voy a usar más veces el kimono, eh...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y yo el traje de gladiador -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Te queda muy bien... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Y a ti el kimono -me reí- Oye, también te digo que si vamos a seguir follando, necesito comer algo para recuperar energías.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Sí, vamos a comer... -me incorporé y estiré.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y cuando Bill se lo puso, los dos bajamos.

 **Bill:** Hice algo rápido para comer y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Mariah se había empeñado en llevarse a los cuatro niños al centro comercial y Anna estaba comprando lo que le había pedido. Así que estábamos solos con Patrick, que estaba envolviendo todos los regalos a escondidas.

 **Bill:** Comimos con calma y luego volvimos al cuarto.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Le besé- Lo que quieras -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Elige tú -le mordí el cuello y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes follar otra vez? -le miré sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que puedo.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora te toca a ti -le susurré al oído- Me dejo hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Se me puso muy dura sólo con oír eso. Puse su mano en mi polla para que lo notase.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y esperé a ver qué hacía.

 **Bill:** Le lamí la polla, pero no me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí echando hacia delante mis caderas para invadir su boca.

 **Bill:** No, no, no... -canturreé contra su polla.- Yo mando...

 **Tom:** Joder... -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Volví a lamer.- ¿Te follo? -le metí un dedo.

 **Tom:** Sí -grité por la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Le lamí los huevos y metí el segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** El cabrón me estaba desquiciando. Me iba a matar.

 **Bill:** ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté con fingida inocencia.

 **Tom:** ¡Que me folles ya! -grité desesperado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso cómo se hace? -metí el tercer dedo, aún hablando con inocencia.

 **Tom:** Metiendo la polla donde ahora mismo tienes metidos los dedos índice, corazón y anular de tu mano derecha -dije especificando todo lo que pude.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Entonces cómo chupo? -y le lamí la punta de la polla.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sin saber qué responder pero demasiado ansioso.

 **Bill:** Me reí contra su polla, sintiendo cómo empezaba a chorrear. Le di una última lamida y le penetré a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas gimiendo y gritando como un loco.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y como sabía que le gustaría, me puse en modo dominante, follándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Diooos... Bill... Me vas a matar -grité.

 **Bill:** Esa es la idea... -le dije con voz sensual y le di más fuerte aún.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de los hombros. Morir a polvos sería una gran muerte...

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello, buscando marcarle como mío.- Tócate... Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

 **Tom:** Me masturbaba haciéndole caso mientras él me susurraba guarradas que me volvían loco.

 **Bill:** Me puso muchísimo ver eso, así que un par de embestidas después me corrí. Como si tuviera quince años... Creo que hasta me puse rojo.

 **Tom:** Me seguí masturbando ante la atenta mirada de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me incliné. Le hice parar y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Gritaba su nombre hasta que me corrí en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y me tumbé de espaldas a él.- ¿Me abrazas?

 **Tom:** Asentí jadeando y rodeando su cintura con mi brazo le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué pegándome todo lo posible a su cuerpo. No quería que viera que estaba muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la cabeza y le besé el cuello desde detrás- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

 **Bill:** Ni idea. -respondí ladeando la cabeza para que me besara más.

 **Tom:** Seguí besando y sonreí- Eso es que te pongo mucho.

 **Bill:** ¿Eing? -pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** Nada, da igual -le seguí besando.

 **Bill:** No, dime... -pregunté suspirando. Me mataba de gusto.

 **Tom:** Que estás rojo porque te pongo mucho... -expliqué mi broma como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cierto. Me pones mucho. -me giré y le besé.- ¿Me follas?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mi soldado está listo para el combate -le dije empezando a jugar con mis dedos dentro de él- Pero... Necesita descanso -dije para vengarme un poco.

 **Bill:** ¿Y... qué va... a ser de mi soldado? -pregunté medio gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Tendrá que esperar... ¿Un poquito? -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Si luego le premias... Puede esperar. -le reté.

 **Tom:** ¿Puede...? -le rocé la próstata con el dedo y gimió.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Puede... Aunque eso le haga incluso dudar.

 **Tom:** Empecé a rozar con bastante énfasis y Bill gritó como un bruto y se echó a temblar prácticamente.

 **Bill:** Me estaba costando demasiado no correrme, pero iba a aguantar. Por mis huevos que iba a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Decidí seguir torturándole de esa manera mientras me acariciaba la polla.

 **Bill:** No pude soportarlo... Y me corrí. Otra vez. Coño, parecía un puto crío...

 **Tom:** Me corrí a la vez que él, y eso que apenas me había tocado... Pero me había puesto demasiado burro.

 **Bill:** No me di cuenta de que Tom se había corrido. Cuando lo vi, le besé.- ¿Vamos al jacuzzi?

 **Tom:** Asentí levantándome y abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Llené el jacuzzi y mientras me quedé ahí parado, sintiendo los brazos de Tom en mi cintura.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos y nos relajamos.

 **Bill:** Me dormí en los brazos de Tom sin darme cuenta.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y cuando ya nos consideré suficientemente arrugados, me las apañé para secarle el cuerpo, el pelo, peinarle y vestirle sin despertarlo. Para variar. Le dejé en el sofá con una manta y decidí descargarle de trabajo para hoy (ahora que estaba dormido y no me podía decir nada. Porque normalmente entre él y Anna organizaban todo y si Patrick y yo pretendíamos ayudar mínimamente, nos crucificaban).

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy relajado, en el sofá. Espera... ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Busqué a Tom con la mirada y le encontré limpiando el polvo de las estanterías. Qué mono...

 **Tom:** Ya había casi acabado con todo. Faltaba sacar el asado del horno. Yo no sé porqué se agobiaban tanto...

 **Bill:** Estás sexy cuando limpias, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Me sobresalté y me giré- Yo siempre estoy sexy- le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y me dediqué a mirarle el culo con todo mi descaro.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado, pero acabé de limpiar y tuve que parar. Aún le quedaba una hora al asado. Me acerqué y le comí a Bill la boca- Voy a ducharme, ya son las ocho menos cinco y a las ocho trae Mariah a los enanos -dije mientras le metía mano. Le di un último beso sucio y subí a ducharme. En diez minutos ya estaba duchado y vestido. Justo bajé y llegaban los enanos- ¡Tooooot! ¡Biiiiiill! -chilló Sara contenta. La cogí a ella y a Erick.

-Vamos a vestiros, que es nochebuena -se rieron y se abrazaron más a mi. Le quería descargar a Bill de todo el trabajo posible para que solo tuviera que vestirse. Me subí al cuarto y vestí a los dos en seguida- Mira, princesa, lo que he aprendido -le dije a Sara. La senté delante del espejo y le hice dos trenzas. Le quedaban genial con el pelo larguísimo. Erick las miraba curioso y es echó a llorar porque quería cogerlas, así que cogí un puñado de lana y le hice una trenza larguísima para que jugara. Sonrió y se me abrazó con fuerza, contento con su trenza. Bajé con los enanos al salón a esperar que Bill se arreglara.

 **Bill:** Me duché a toda velocidad y me vestí con uno de mis nuevos conjuntos, uno que ni Tom había visto. Cuando me di por satisfecho con mi pelo y todo lo demás, bajé al salón. Tom se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo me puse muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que controlar MUCHO para no violarlo ahí en medio- Estás... Precioso -le dije comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Le abracé aún muy rojo.- Cuando se vayan todos... Te dejo violarme -le prometí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me esforcé para no actuar como un simio. Sara se acercó contenta. Hasta ahora lo más complejo que le había hecho yo en el pelo había sido desenredárselo. Así que vino para que Bill viera sus trenzas. Y vino Erick para enseñarle la de lana.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero qué bonita está mi niña! -la abracé y ella se puso aún más contenta. Entonces cogí la trenza que Erick me enseñaba.- ¡Qué chula! Papá la ha hecho muy bien -Erick sonrió y me quitó la trenza de las manos. Le encantaba.

 **Tom:** Es que al ver que Sara las llevaba, le han gustado y él también quería -le expliqué a Bill riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido.- Es que él sabe de cosas chulas...

 **Tom:** Le miramos y estaba abrazado a su trenza jugando en el oso de Sara. Se notaba a kilómetros que Erick adoraba a Sara.

 **Bill:** Me encanta que se quieran tanto... Me daba miedo que se tuvieran envidia o algo...

 **Tom:** Erick admira a Sara. Quiere ser como ella. Y ella es su protectora. Siempre le cuida. La he pillado a escondidas alguna vez dándole un poco de su postre de chocolate. Y cuando la pillaba y le echaba la bronca, se pone toda chula y me dice "Él también tiene derecho" y se gira y se va.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Desde luego, la niña tiene tus cojones... No se puede negar que eres su padre.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tiene los ovarios bien puestos... La verdad que estoy orgulloso de ello...

 **Bill:** Para no estarlo... Es una niña genial -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le pegué a mi- Pero me gusta que sea hija tuya. Tiene tus ojos.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Los suyos son más grandes y bonitos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Algún día aceptarás mi opinión en forma de cumplido sin poner pegas?

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo.- No. -respondí riéndome.- Nunca lo haré. Pensaba que ya lo habrías asumido.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Es parte de tu encanto -se rió.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura pero tuvimos que separarnos porque llegaron los chicos y Mariah para cenar.

 **Tom:** Fui a abrir y entraron todos con bolsas llenas de regalos.

 **Bill:** Dejaron los regalos bajo el árbol y se sentaron a la mesa todos, los niños incluidos. Me hacían una gracia...

 **Tom:** Fui a sacar la comida mientras todos hablaban.

 **Bill:** Llegó Tom con la cena y se me quedó mirando con la ceja alzada, esperando que me levantase.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Ya cuando quieras... Si eso... Levantas el culo de la silla y te sientas en tu sitio... Dije "borde".

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír.- ¿Y si quiero sentarme yo debajo? -le reté.

 **Tom:** Pues tendrás que aguantarme toda la noche encima -le reté yo. Todos se reían.

 **Bill:** En respuesta, sonreí de lado y le senté en mis piernas. Todos nos miraban despollados.

 **Tom:** Así nos vamos a quedar -le dije aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Pues vale. -le abracé con fuerza y di un trago a mi copa.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer como siempre entre bromas (y yo, para variar, ocultando mi odio al mundo y mi amargor típico de estas fechas).

 **Bill:** Nos miraban todo el rato, como buscando que yo le pidiera que se levantase o algo.

 **Tom:** Me siento observado -dije irónicamente.

 **Bill:** Queremos saber cuándo se cansará Billy.

 **Tom:** Pues dejadlo tranquilo -le defendí- A ver Tom, es que pesas un rato largo, y vale que sea más fuerte que tú, pero cómodo no has de ser -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Sí que lo es. Me gusta estar así. -abracé a Tom con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pues tendré que estar más veces.

 **Bill:** Las que quieras. -le abracé mimoso. Iba a decirle algo con doble sentido, pero me callé.

 **Tom:** Los ojos de todos se posaron en Franny cuando le sonó el teléfono- ¿Sí? -se puso roja.- Hola... No puedo hablar que estoy cenando... Feliz navidad -se le escapó una sonrisa.- Y yo... -susurró- Besos -y colgó. Menos Gustav, que estaba con cara de cabreo tipo "¿Quién le está profanando el toto a mi hermana?" todos empezamos a vacilar. Georg y yo aporreamos la mesa gritando.

-Uuuuuuh.

 **Bill:** ¡Foto! ¡Foto! ¡Foto! -coreamos Anna y yo despollados.

 **Tom:** ¡Fany tiene novio! ¡Fany tiene novio! -gritaron los niños, que aún no pronunciaban bien su nombre.

 **Bill:** Ella cada vez estaba más roja. Qué mona...

 **Tom:** Pero no te quedes ahí callada. Cuenta, prima -añadió Patrick.

 **Bill:** No quiero... -dijo a media voz, muy colorada.

 **Tom:** Vamos, Franny. Sabes que no tienes escapatoria.

 **Bill:** Sí la tengo. Si no quiero, no lo cuento. Y punto. -dijo repentinamente seria.

 **Tom:** Te olvidas de que convives con delincuentes -dijo Georg con el móvil de Franny en la mano, sonriendo ampliamente con chulería.

 **Bill:** Se encogió de hombros y se levantó.- Hazlo. Desbloquea el móvil y lee los mensajes. Mira las fotos y sus perfiles en Facebook e Instagram. Pero con ello te arriesgas a que me vaya con él y no os vea en lo que os quede de navidades. -soltó con la cara roja de la rabia.

 **Tom:** De repente sin que Georg se lo esperara, desde el otro lado le llegó un puñetazo que le tiró de la silla y el móvil se hizo pedazos. Había sido Gustav que estaba rojo de ira. Normalmente habría dejado que pelearan, pero estaban ahí los niños y me fui a parar a Gustav. Nos saqué de casa prácticamente llevando a Gustav a pulso en brazos, porque no había manera de sacarlo de ahí. Cerré la puerta de la calle de un portazo. Había nevado y había medio metro de nieve en un rato- Hasta que no te calmes no entramos -dije muy calmado.


	4. Recaída

**Bill:** Geo, dale el móvil. No termines de joderlo. -dijo Mariah. Obedeció y Frany se fue corriendo al baño. Yo estaba muy nervioso, mirando hacia la puerta todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Gustav estaba de muy mala hostia y acabamos a hostias. Le tenía en el suelo inmovilizado- ¿Te calmas ya? -le dije muy tranquilo. Al final cedió y volvimos a entrar.

 **Bill:** Fui a por el botiquín y empecé a curarles, sin decir nada. Franny seguía llorando, en el pasillo que daba al baño.

 **Tom:** Patrick, Anna y Mariah estaban con los niños en la cocina, que estaban llorando. Bill nos curó. Georg estaba en el baño. Le había dado una buena hostia. No me extrañaría que tuviera la nariz rota. Bill me curó y luego se fue a por Gustav. Yo no sabía ni qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Terminé con Gustav y fui al baño. Abracé a Franny hasta que dejó de llorar y le recoloqué la nariz a Georg.

 **Tom:** Gustav se sentó en el sofá- ¿Estás ya más calmado? -asintió- Pues habrá que cenar -respondí sin más y asintió. Me levanté. En el pasillo, Georg le estaba pidiendo perdón a Franny y se abrazaron. Me fui con los niños para calmarles, pero no fue buena idea. Al ver mi cara me tuve que salir de la cocina.

 **Bill:** Fui yo con los niños y, aunque me costó, conseguí que se calmaran. Fuimos al salón y les ordené ir a jugar.

 **Tom:** Franny y Georg entraron al salón. Todos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté en las piernas de Tom. Puta mierda... Yo quería que todo fuera bien...

 **Tom:** La comida estaba ya fría. Patrick rompió el silencio- Princesa... Hoy has cocinado peor que de costumbre... -intentó bromear.

 **Bill:** Es que quería que no os gustara para que abrieseis antes los regalos. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** He cocinado yo -admití- Gracias por la opinión que nadie te ha pedido -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero yo hablo si quiero. -dijo él. Joder... ¿Iban a dejar de discutir, o cómo?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le lancé un trozo de pan. Se empezó a reír y me devolvió el tiro.

 **Bill:** Suspiré un poco más tranquilo y seguí comiendo, aunque no tuviera apenas hambre.

 **Tom:** Nos callamos y seguimos comiendo. Estaba rico, no sé qué veían de malo.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminé de comer, me recosté en el pecho de Tom. Quería que se fueran todos, quedarme a solas con Tom e intentar recuperar la Navidad.

 **Tom:** Yo si no os importa me voy ya a casa -dijo Gustav levantándose- Feliz navidad -se fue.

 **Bill:** Georg cogió a los mellizos y se fue detrás de Gustav. Franny se fue con el chico ese. Y Anna y Patrick se fueron a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Mariah se echó a llorar. Me levanté a abrazarla.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y fui a por los niños. Les abracé con fuerza y me quedé jugando con Erick y su trenza.

 **Tom:** Vamos, tranquila. No llores. ¿Jugamos al rabino? Te encanta jugar. Hace mucho que no juego contigo... En parte porque siempre pierdo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -oí que respondía Mariah.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿juegas? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Estoy con los mini koalas. -respondí trasteando con los niños.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui a por la baraja de cartas. Repartí en la mesa y jugamos varias partidas hasta que Mariah parecía más animada por darme la paliza del siglo. Los niños reclamaron a Mariah y yo me encargué de dejar todo el salón impoluto.

 **Bill:** Los niños se estaban quedando dormidos, por lo que les subí a la cama y les acosté. Al bajar, estaba todo recogido.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás- ¿Celebramos tú y yo la navidad?

 **Bill:** Vale... Voy a por tus regalos. -le besé la mejilla y fui al estudio, donde estaba la bolsa con los regalos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Dejé en la mesa sus regalos y esperé a que saliera. Yo odiaba la Navidad, pero para Bill era importante y no quería que se le arruinara.

 **Bill:** Vi que Tom tenía cara rara, pero que sonreía al verme. Suspiré y dejé los regalos en el suelo.- ¿Nos vamos a dormir? La verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de abrir regalos...

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -asintió- Pues sube. Ahora te sigo -asintió extrañado y subió. Me había comprado unos calzoncillos rojos con los bordes blancos y me puse un gorrito de Papá Noel. Subí sólo con eso. A ver si le alegraba la noche.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado al verle llegar. Se me puso medio dura, y recé porque Tom no se diera cuenta...

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad que no quieres tus regalos? -entré sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Este... Sí. Los demás pueden esperar.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y empecé a tocarle. Dios, me ponía muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Le quité la ropa mientras besaba y mordía su cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer, muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a mover las caderas, cada vez más ansioso.

 **Tom:** Subí hasta su boca y le follé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé follar y empecé a moverme a su ritmo, gritando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé y nos hice corrernos. Me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Feliz navidad, cariño. -susurré medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Feliz navidad, mi amor -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me quedé yo también dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir un tirón en el pelo y vi a Sara delante de mí.- ¡Arriba, Bill! ¡Ha venido Papá Noel! -me chilló en la cara.

 **Tom:** Noté múltiples tirones de pelo y me encontré a Bill por un lado y a Sara por otro tirándome los dos del pelo- ¿Pero esto a qué viene? -pregunté medio sonriendo.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá Noel! -chilló Sara.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Vamos a ver qué te ha traído -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Yo voy a por Erick. -les besé el pelo y subí a por el enano, que estaba... de pie. Estaba de pie en el centro de la cuna.- ¡TOM! -chillé muy emocionado para que viniera a verlo. El niño reía sin parar.

 **Tom:** Oí a Bill chillar por el walkie y subí corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Entré y Erick estaba de pie- Mi niño.

 **Bill:** Está de pie. -dije sonriendo como un gilipollas. Sara parecía no entender nada.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y le cogí en brazos y le dejé en el suelo sin soltarle la mano. Seguía de pie y dio un pasito.

 **Bill:** Me agaché y estiré los brazos.- No le sueltes, eh... -le susurré a Tom. Entonces hablé a Erick.- ¿Vienes con papá? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sin soltarle la mano, Erick se rió y con pasos tambaleantes fuimos llegando hasta Bill.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Muy bien, campeón! -dije sin terminar de creérmelo aún.

 **Tom:** Se rió y en cuanto Bill se despistó empezó a andar hacia mi solo.

 **Bill:** Ahí sí que flipé. Todo lo que se me ocurrió fue coger el móvil y grabarlo. Se me aguaron los ojos, pero parpadeé para que no se me cayeran las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Erick se abrazó a mi pierna y yo le cogí en brazos- ¿Quieres ver lo que te ha traído Papá Noel?

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -gritó contento. Yo cogí a Sara y bajamos a ver los regalos de los niños.

 **Tom:** Bajamos al salón y nos sentamos en el suelo mientras veíamos a Sara abriendo sus regalos y a Erick intentarlo.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! -gritó Erick al final. Se había frustrado y quería que le abriésemos el regalo nosotros.

 **Tom:** Nos reímos y me tendió el regalo. Lo cogí y se lo abrí. Era un oso de peluche que le encantó. Mientras, Sara estaba emocionadísima con los suyos sin dar abasto.

 **Bill:** ¡Otro! -gritó Sara. Sus paquetes tenían todos el papel de color verde, y gritaba cada vez que veía uno.

 **Tom:** Me reía con todo lo que se emocionaba al ver uno detrás de otro. Mientras, yo le iba abriendo los suyos a Erick que estaba encantado. Sonreí al ver que se puso a balbucearle a su oso, con toda la calma del mundo. Como si le entendiera. Sonreí. Lo cierto es que el oso era lo más barato y se le notaba que era todo lo que quería. El resto le daban igual.

 **Bill:** Erick es totalmente como tú. -dije al verle con el oso.- Puede tenerlo todo, pero se queda con lo más sencillo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole- ¿No quieres más regalos? -negó y los repartió todos entre Bill, Sara y yo.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, mi niño. -le besé el pelo y sonrió enseñándonos sus pocos dientes.

 **Tom:** Sara se alegró mucho por lo que hizo Erick y le dio un beso. Erick estaba muy contento y le presentó su oso a Sara. Sara dejó de lado sus juguetes y le dio dos besos al oso. Me reí. Luego vino conmigo- Gracias por los regalos, mi niño -le senté en mis piernas y se quedó abrazando a su oso- Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado -les dije a los tres, aunque Erick no me entendiera y Sara no me hiciera caso.

 **Bill:** Le besé con mucho amor.- Lo mismo digo. No podría vivir sin vosotros.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Míralo. Sólo quiere un oso... -sonreí muy tierno al verle hablar con el oso.

 **Bill:** Pues nada, a regalarle un oso cada año. -bromeé. Me acordé entonces del vídeo y se lo mandé a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Sara acabó de abrir y ver todos sus regalos y entonces nos los enseñó todos.

 **Bill:** ¡Hala! Qué chulo todo, ¿no? 

-Sí. Papá Noel es muy listo. -dijo ella, encantada con sus regalos. Los fue cogiendo poco a poco y los dejó con sus otros juguetes, al lado del oso Bill. 

-¿Quieres tus regalos, Tot? -le pregunté sonriendo. Todo lo que había en la bolsa de anoche podía abrirlo delante de los niños. Lo que no podía... Estaba bien escondido.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Sí, es muy listo... Resulta que a nosotros también nos ha traído -nos miró. Quería vernos abriéndolos. Bill me los acercó porque Erick estaba muy a gusto abrazado a su oso encima mía.

 **Bill:** Tom fue abriendo todos sus regalos, que, básicamente eran ropa y altavoces. Ah, y una mesa de mezclas nueva para el estudio.

 **Tom:** Sonreí enternecido- Tenías razón, princesa -le dije a Sara- Papá Noel es muy listo... -miré a Bill y vocalicé sin hablar "Gracias. Te quiero".

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé el pelo.- ¿Y los de Bill? ¿Dónde están? -preguntó Sara.

 **Tom:** Son los de la mesa -le expliqué- ¿Has visto los míos? Son geniales -asintió. Cogí a Erick en brazos y me senté con él en el sofá esperando a que los abriera todos.

 **Bill:** Todo era ropa (preciosa), joyas y unos cuantos pares de zapatos con unas plataformas gigantes. Todo un orgasmo para mis ojos, en resumen. Abrí el último y me quedé mudo. Era una réplica del collar de diamantes que me regaló en Disneyland y que perdí cuando... Me secuestraron. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando retener las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Vi que casi lloraba y le cogí la mano- ¿Tú también crees que Papá Noel es listo? -le dije secándole una lágrima con el dedo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- El más listo del mundo. Sabe exactamente lo que quiero, aunque no se lo pida en la carta. -dije mirándole a los ojos. Y es que llevaba un tiempo pensando en el collar, pero no me había atrevido a pedirlo... Y ahora lo tenía ahí, en mi mano.- ¿Me lo pones?

 **Tom:** Asentí y se lo puse dejando un beso en su hombros- Bueno, chicos. Habrá que arreglarse para comer, ¿no? -asintieron.

-¿Hoy no estará enfadado el tío Gustav? -Hostia. Ni puta idea...

 **Bill:** No, cariño. Seguro que hoy no. 

-Entonces vale. No me gusta que se enfade. 

-A nadie le gusta, princesa...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas? -le dije a Sara para dejarle a Bill vestirse y ducharse tranquilamente.

-¡Siiii! -cogí el pintauñas viejo negro de Bill que ya no usaba, le guiñé un ojo a Bill, que se subió agradecido y me puse a pintarle a Sara las uñas. Erick también quiso que se las pintara. Me encogí de hombros y se las pinté también. Les soplé hasta que se secaron para que no mancharan nada. Erick volvió a abrazar a su oso contento. Cogió la trenza que le hice ayer. Y se quedó ahí, tan feliz. Me encantaba. Sara estaba contentísima.

-Vamos arriba a vestirnos todos, cielo -les cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Justo cuando terminaba de ducharme, vi a Tom subir con los niños.- Deja a uno aquí y le preparo yo, así tardamos menos -propuse.

 **Tom:** ¿Te da tiempo? -le pregunté comiéndomelo con los ojos. Asintió y Sara se fue con él. Pude volver en mi y subí al cuarto de Erick y lo vestí. Al bajar, me vestí yo. Bajé al salón. Bill estaba ya preparado. Erick le enseñó sus uñas bien orgulloso.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué guapo! -dije sonriendo.- Le besé el pelo y él volvió a agarrarse al oso de peluche.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a comer? -asintieron muertos de hambre.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa de los chicos, y por suerte Gustav estaba de buen humor y, lo más importante, abrazando a Georg.

 **Tom:** ¿Ha pasado por aquí Papá Noel? -pregunté y asintieron. 

-Os he mandado un vídeo. Pero hace un rato que falla la cobertura y no os llega -dijo Gustav. Patrick y Anna aparecieron. Se ve que se habían levantado pronto y Anna había querido dejar flores en la tumba de sus padres y Patrick en la de su madre. Por eso no habían estado. Mariah parecía contenta, al contrario que ayer y los enanos estaban jugando con sus regalos muy contentos. Sara se fue a ver qué les habían regalado y les contó lo que le había regalado Papá Noel. Se pusieron a jugar. Erick seguía todo orgulloso enseñando a todos sus uñas, su trenza y su oso.

 **Bill:** ¿Habéis visto el vídeo que os he mandado yo? 

-Qué va, estábamos con los regalos de los enanos. ¿Qué era? -miré a Tom sonriendo.

-Vamos a enseñárselo, por favor. -dije sonriendo muy ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues saca el móvil, princesa, que lo has grabado tú.

 **Bill:** No, no... Digo de enseñárselo ahora. -expliqué ensanchando la sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Aah, claro -me reí. Como ahora mismo Bill tenía a Erick en brazos me alejé un poco y me agaché- Erick, ven, cariño -Bill le ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero Erick le soltó la mano y vino solo.

 **Bill:** Todos le miraron flipados.- Joder... Como os descuidéis, se os escapa para ir de fiesta. -yo sonreí como un tonto, viendo a Tom abrazar al niño, y a Erick tocando su barba con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Me reí ajeno a su conversación al ver cómo Erick me empezaba a tocar la barba.

 **Bill:** Le gusta. -dije sonriendo de lado. Erick no paraba de tocarle la barba a Tom, como flipado porque Tom tuviera pelo ahí.

 **Tom:** Al final, decidió que era buena idea dejar mi barba y presentarles a los enanos su oso.

 **Bill:** Iba andando como podía, tambaleándose todo el rato, pero sin llegar a caer. Era muy divertido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando sonriendo. Cuando llegó ahí, como no sabía cómo sentarse, se dejó caer de culo y empezó a balbucear enseñándoles el oso. Ellos lo vieron y les enseñaron sus juguetes. Los gemelos se acercaron- ¡Papás! ¡Tíos! ¿Porqué papá Noel le ha traído tan pocas cosas? Si es bueno... -dijo Mariola- Le ha traído muchas cosas, pero él no las quería. Nos las ha regalado a nosotros -Mariola se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Volvió con todos.

 **Bill:** Es el más bueno de todos. -dijo Mariola señalando a Erick, que seguía jugando muy feliz con su oso.

 **Tom:** Sonreí enternecido. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa para comer y empezamos a hablar animadamente, como si no pasara nada (Bueno... Georg tenía la cara como un cuadro, pero aparte).

 **Bill:** Parecía que lo de ayer no había pasado... Incluso Franny estaba más contenta.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿ese no es el collar que Tom te regaló en tu cumpleaños en Disney? El que se jodió cuando... Bueno, eso -se fijó Gustav.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Es una réplica... Es mi regalo de Papá Noel.

 **Tom:** Papá Noel es muy listo -dijo Sara sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Claro, porque Papá Noel nos vigila para saber si somos buenos. -explicó Franny.

 **Tom:** Pues todo el mundo dice que los papás y el tío son malos -dijo Jacob sin entender.

 **Bill:** Porque la gente no les conoce bien, cariño. -expliqué yo.

 **Tom:** Aaah -dijo entendiendo- ¿Y Papá Noel sí?

 **Bill:** Claro. Papá Noel nos conoce a todos, cariño. Por eso les trae regalos.

 **Tom:** Aaah -siguió comiendo y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de comer entre bromas (Erick se había dormido en mis brazos) y nos trasladamos al sofá a estar más a gusto.

 **Tom:** Estaba todo muy rico, Mariah -dije.

 **Bill:** Sí, es verdad. -coincidió Patrick. Pronto, todos estábamos alabando la buena mano que Mariah tenía en la cocina, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

 **Tom:** Pusieron villancicos y yo me quedé en el sofá en plan grinch.

 **Bill:** Papá... -le llamó Erick para que se juntara con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Fui pero me negué a cantar.

 **Bill:** Papá... -Erick le hacía pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a hacer cosquillas para que se riera y no me hiciera cantar esa mierda.

 **Bill:** Al principio se reía, pero luego volvió a hacer pucheros. Me daba a mí que este año Tom no se libraba...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres merendar? -le pregunté a Erick a ver si me dejaba huir.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -dijo indignado y sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Pero mira como beben los peces en el río -empecé a cantar resignado.

 **Bill:** Erick chilló muy contento y empezó a mover los brazos como si bailara. Tan lindo...

 **Tom:** Canté un puto villancico de mierda y me callé por si colaba.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -Chilló Erick y se recostó en su hombro, muy contento.

 **Tom:** Parece ser que se quedó tranquilo al fin. Se quedó dormido y pude volver a huir al sofá.

 **Bill:** Bajamos el volumen al ver a Erick dormir.- Adoro a ese crío... Ha hecho posible lo imposible.

 **Tom:** Yo sólo digo que cuando me pida permiso para irse de fiesta, me acordaré de esto... -dije enfurruñado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No puedes negarle nada, y lo sabes. A Erick no.

 **Tom:** Iba a replicar, pero llevaba razón. Y yo seguía enfurruñado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé con dulzura.- Te amo -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Y yo, pero odio la navidad -dije un poco más suave pero aún en mis trece.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Lo sé... Pero a los niños les gusta. Si no lo haces por nosotros, al menos hazlo por ellos.

 **Tom:** Lo hago por ti y por ellos. Todos los años.

 **Bill:** Me ahorré el decirle que no lo parecía y me fui a jugar con Sara, que me reclamaba.

 **Tom:** Me miró con la ceja levantada y se fue sin decir nada. Como si no me creyera. O sea, le ayudaba a dejar la casa que era una mezcla entre los años ochenta y un puticlub, compraba todos los putos regalos para todo el mundo, llevaba a los niños a hacer una cola interminable para que vieran a Papá Noel, y encima me levanta la ceja. Coño, por lo único que no estaba dispuesto a pasar era por la mierda de los villancicos, y no sólo se pasaban toda la tarde cantando esa mierda, sino que encima todavía me miraba con la ceja levantada, como si tragarme todas las películas navideñas de mierda y hacer todo esto no fuera suficiente... Seguí rumiando mi enfado hasta que me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Se hizo la hora de irnos a cenar, así que moví un poco a Tom para que se despertara. Aunque con la cara con la que me miró... Me hizo tragar saliva.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y cogí a los niños. Sin despedirme de nadie, me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me fui a casa detrás de Tom. Sara me pidió que la acostara, y Erick no se despegaba de Tom.- Ahora bajo... //Creo// -acosté a la niña, me puse el pijama y me quedé llorando en mi oso. Estaba muy agobiado.

 **Tom:** Me subí a acostar a Erick y no pude bajar hasta que se durmió. Me puse el pijama y me bajé a ver en la tele algo que no tuviera nada que ver con la navidad. Sangre, tripas, porno, lo que fuera.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me dirigí al cuarto, pero me agobié mucho al pensar que Tom estaba furioso y no iba a querer verme... Acabé hecho una bolita en un rincón del pasillo. Creo que en algún momento me dormí.

 **Tom:** Subí y vi a Bill durmiendo en el suelo del pasillo temblando de frío. Si hasta hubiera jurado que tenía los labios azules. A pesar de mi enfado, le cogí en brazos. Con el frío que hacía... Le metí a la cama conmigo. Puse la calefacción a tope en el cuarto y le tapé bien, abrazándole con fuerza para transmitirle mi calor, aunque yo me estuviera sofocando por culpa del mismo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir mucho calor. Vi a Tom abrazándome, aunque con mala cara. Miré el termostato y estaba al máximo... Me aparté de él y fue entonces cuando me vio.- Voy a apagar la calefacción. -expliqué al ver su mirada inquisitiva.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Gracias por cuidarme. -respondí a media voz.

 **Tom:** De nada -levanté la sábana al ver que volvía para que se acomodara.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé a un lado de la cama con la mirada baja. No me atrevía a sentarme más cerca, porque no quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** No estés ahí encogido. Hay suficiente cama para que los dos durmamos bien anchos. Ponte cómodo.

 **Bill:** Decidí no replicar para que no se enfadase y me acerqué un poco más a él.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le dije al ver que no abría la boca y por no discutir para no terminar de joderle el día. Aunque luego no me valorara toda esta mierda y me mirara como si no hiciera nada para que tuvieran una buena Navidad...

 **Bill:** Descansa... -susurré. No dormí en toda la noche, pero por suerte no tuve ojeras al día siguiente. Aproveché que Tom dormía como un tronco y bajé a hacerle el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Bajé y me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Iba de camino al cuarto con la bandeja, cuando le vi ahí.- Ah, hola... Iba a subirte el desayuno a la cama. -se lo tendí.- Que aproveche.

 **Tom:** Gracias -lo cogí- ¿Tú no desayunas?

 **Bill:** No... He desayunado mientras te hacía el desayuno. -expliqué.- Ah, y por cierto... Los chicos se han llevado a los niños a jugar a su casa.

 **Tom:** Ah, bien. Pensaba que estarían abajo y al no verlos, he creído que dormían aún...

 **Bill:** No... Se los han llevado a jugar. Mariola y Jacob llevaban como una hora pidiendo que los nuestros fueran.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Les van a volver locos... ¿No te sientas? -le pregunté al verle de pie.

 **Bill:** No... Tengo cosas que hacer. -le besé el pelo con timidez y me fui a limpiar.

 **Tom:** Normalmente le hubiera impedido irse, pero esperaba que al menos me preguntara el motivo de mi enfado.

 **Bill:** Sabía que estaba enfadado, y estaba bastante seguro del porqué... Ahora sólo me quedaba encontrar el valor para disculparme... Otra vez.

 **Tom:** Desayuné y llevé las cosas la cocina- Gracias, estaba muy bueno -le besé la mejilla castamente y me di la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Espera. -le cogí de la muñeca para que no se fuera. Suspiré- Perdóname. Yo... Debería haber apreciado más los esfuerzos que haces para que las navidades fueran mejores. Lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** Me giré sorprendido. No me esperaba que supiera porqué estaba enfadado ni que se disculpara.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -sonreí un poquito.- Te conozco, Tommy... Sé lo que se pasa siempre por tu cabeza cuando te enfadas.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí y me acerqué a él.

 **Bill:** ¿Me perdonas? -volví a preguntar, un poco nervioso.

 **Tom:** Asentí y pasé los brazos por su cintura.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y suspiré para no llorar.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- He exagerado mucho las cosas... Pero es que me sentó muy mal la mirada que me echaste.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero entiende que duele mucho que cuando llegan estos días estés con mala cara por la decoración y todo eso... Y que tu hijo prácticamente tenga que llorar para que le cantes una canción... Entiendo que no te guste la Navidad, pero al menos por ellos, finge que te gusta.

 **Tom:** Hago todo lo que puedo. No pienses que me esfuerzo poco. Y aunque no te lo creas intento estar de buen humor. Anteanoche parecías triste y aunque a mi me daba igual todo lo que había pasado, quise animarte como pude. Lo hago lo mejor de puedo, pero el asco que tengo a la Navidad es superior a mis fuerzas. Antes de que vinieras, nunca la había celebrado. Esos días me escapaba de casa de Mariah o, cuando ya vivía en la mía, me atrincheraba y de ahí no me sacaban hasta el 28. La odio no sabes hasta qué punto. Y sin embargo no me niego a celebrarla, no me niego a decorar la casa, y aunque todos los años niegues mi ayuda para preparar la cena y limpiar la casa, como si fuera un inútil, te la ofrezco. Y ni siquiera me ofende ni me sienta mal. Llevo a los niños y les dejo sentarse encima de un gordo de rojo con barba blanca, que a saber encima de quién se están sentando en el puto centro comercial, comiéndome ver a un oso falsísimo bailando y cantando no se qué de una virgen que se peina entre cortina y cortina. Les llevo a los espectáculos navideños que quieren, me como las películas moñas en las que a Papá Noel le pasa algo y unos niños le ayudan a salvar la Navidad. Y créeme que intento hacerlo todo con una sonrisa. Y lo hago por ti y por los niños. Pero es superior a mis fuerzas y a veces no puedo evitar poner malas caras. Y bastante tengo con aguantar tres horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y quince segundos aguantando un CD de niños que parecen poseídos por el diablo cantando incongruencias mientras todos lo coreáis a gritos hasta que Erick me llamó y tuve que cantar la basura. Lo siento si te duele. Pongo todo de mi parte para estar de buen humor estos días. Pero tengo un límite... Pero que te quede claro que la primera vez en mi vida que yo he celebrado la Navidad, fue por ti... Así que no pienses que hago poco, porque para mi estos son los peores días del año y hago todo lo que puedo para que todos estéis bien.

 **Bill:** ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Si rechazo tu ayuda es precisamente porque sé que no te gusta! No quiero que encima de celebrarlo, tengas que comerte el marrón de organizar las cosas. Y lo siento mucho si odias la Navidad, pero a mí me recuerda a gente que me hizo feliz y que se ha ido, me recuerda que, al menos tres días al año, mi padre no quería matarme. Y de veras que lamento que tengas que aguantar los CD's, las películas y a los putos gordos del centro comercial, pero a tus hijos les gusta. Y lo único que te pido es que sonrías, joder. ¿Sabes que anoche Sara me dijo que no quería celebrar la navidad? -me miró con sorpresa. -No quería hacerlo porque estaba segura de que era algo malo, porque a su papá le enfadaban estos días. ¿Qué le digo? ¡Solo es una niña! -no pude más con la frustración y me aparté un poco de él. Me tapé la cara con las manos y respiré hondo, intentando no hacer el gilipollas otra vez y no llorar. Sobre todo, no llorar.

 **Tom:** Me había sorprendido lo de Sara, pero volví a lo mío- El que no entiende nada eres tú. Me alegro mucho de que para ti fueran los mejores, pero para mi siempre han sido los peores días del año. Y los aborrezco. Es muy simple. Por motivos parecidos a los que tú no te quieres poner el puto collar de perro, yo no quiero celebrar la navidad. Pero me callo como un anormal y lo hago. Y me aguanto. Y te juro por mi puta vida que intento sonreír. ¡TE JURO QUE HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO! Pero no puedo, coño. Y encima tengo que aguantar reproches... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué iba a preguntarte? Si te pregunto, no respondes. Esperas a que tengamos bronca y me lo sueltas, logrando que yo me sienta como una mierda por no haber intentado al menos preguntar, y luego te quedas esperando a que yo me disculpe, como siempre hago. Y joder, yo solo quiero que nuestros niños tengan la misma vida que los demás... Si ellos no estuvieran y tú me dijeras las cosas, ¡no celebraríamos la puta Navidad! Pero tenemos dos niños, Tom. Y a ellos les gusta. Les gusta y, además, no podemos negarles estos días. No puedes hacérselo... -terminé en un suspiro. No dije nada de los reproches porque no me pareció importante. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, intentando parecer menos nervioso de lo que estaba. Aunque sobre todo intentaba con eso no arañarme los brazos.

 **Tom:** Y no lo pretendo. Sólo quiero que aprecies mis esfuerzos. Pero parece que no son suficientes. La celebré por ti. Y ahora la celebro por ti y por los niños. Sólo quiero que no me reproches las putas cosas y que no me hagas sentirme culpable porque por mi culpa a Sara no le gusta la navidad. No te pido nada más. Ni siquiera te pido que me preguntes porqué no me gusta la navidad. Ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema ni que lo sepa nadie, coño. Nadie sabe porqué en cada Navidad me iba. Nadie. Y tampoco quiero contarlo. Pero aprecia mis putos esfuerzos, coño. O al menos, no me reproches nada. Porque en ningún momento he dudado en celebrarla por ti -salí de la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer hasta sentarme en el suelo. No podía respirar... Alcé un brazo y cogí un cuchillo que había estado usando antes. Con la ansiedad y la culpa recorriendo mi interior, empecé a cortarme los brazos. Cortes pequeños y poco profundos, pero que sangraban. Era una mierda. No merecía que Tom me cuidara. Seguro que él estaría mejor sin mí.

 **Tom:** Intenté calmarme y volví a la cocina. Me encontré a Bill en el suelo, inconsciente. Me puse histérico. Lo llevé al hospital a toda velocidad. Amenacé a tres enfermeras, pero nos atendieron en el acto. Curaron y vendaron a Bill. Me dijeron que no era un intento de suicidio, que los cortes no eran tan grandes como para desangrarse. Se había desmayado por un ataque de ansiedad. Me dijo el médico que en cuanto se despertara, nos podríamos ir. Tardó como cinco minutos en despertarse. Parecía mareado- Princesa... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde estamos? Los chicos quieren que Sara y Erick vayan a su casa. -susurré muy desorientado.

 **Tom:** Estamos en el hospital, Sara y Erick están con los chicos y en cuanto se te pase un poco el mareo, nos podemos ir a casa -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Entonces empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le di la espalda a Tom, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas caer. Al final Jörg tenía razón: solo era un puto cobarde... Huyendo siempre de todos los problemas, como si eso los arreglase.

 **Tom:** Eh, no llores. Cálmate... -le hice mirarme- Respira. No llores.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y seguí llorando. No me merecía nada de lo que tenía... No valía tanto como para tener lo que tenía a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Bill, mírame. Calma. En serio. Te va a dar otro ataque. Cálmate.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. No podía calmarme, ni dejar de temblar o de llorar... Por primera vez en años, eché de menos mis pastillas para la depresión.

 **Tom:** Le besé intentando demostrarle que a pesar de la discusión, le quería y que todo iba a estar bien.

 **Bill:** Intenté apartarme. No me merecía sus besos... No me merecía que me quisiera.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan mal? No puede ser por el tema de la discusión. No es para tanto. Dime qué te pasa.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia otro lado, intentando calmarme para hablar con él. Inconscientemente, intenté quitarme el vendaje.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté la mano- ¿Qué te pasa? -le repetí sin hacerle mirarme.

 **Bill:** No puedo más... Todo me agobia, todo me viene grande y todo lo hago mal... Y todo lo resuelvo huyendo... Te juro que no quiero huir, pero nunca veo otra salida, porque yo no soy fuerte ni valiente... No soy nada. Y di lo que quieras, o incluso párteme la cara. Pero es lo que pienso.

 **Tom:** No te voy a pegar. Respecto a lo de que no eres fuerte ni valiente es mentira. Lo creas o no, te aseguro que es mentira. Y si lo dices por la discusión, no te tienes que sentir culpable por algo que no sabías. Yo me enfadé porque me reprocharas las cosas, pero tampoco es para ponerte así. Sólo es un enfado tonto. Ya sabes que soy un enfadica, pero no suelen durar mucho.

 **Bill:** No es la discusión. La discusión no tiene que ver en esto. Es todo. No puedo más con todo... -me tapé la cara con las manos y respiré hondo.- Mejor déjalo, porque yo no me puedo explicar, y tú no me entenderías.

 **Tom:** Inténtalo -le dije.

 **Bill:** Hoy no, por favor... Ya no más, al menos hoy. -pedí con la cara todavía tapada.

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa, anda -le tendí la mano.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la mirada baja y le cogí la mano, aunque no me lo mereciera...

 **Tom:** Fuimos al coche y conduje hasta casa. Me ocupé de dejarla todo el día libre- Vamos a darnos una ducha.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir. Después de explotar en el hospital, me sentía más débil e idiota que de costumbre, y no era capaz de negarle a Tom, aunque tampoco quisiera hablar.

 **Tom:** Le quité las vendas y nos desnudé. Nos metí a la ducha y le lavé entero con mimo. Él parecía que no se sostenía sólo y lo tenía que agarrar.

 **Bill:** Me dejé lavar con total sumisión. Por suerte para mí, la ducha ocultaba mis lágrimas, que seguían cayendo. //Maldito debilucho... No eres bastante para Tom. Él necesita alguien que se le parezca, no una niña llorona...//.

 **Tom:** Apagué la ducha y le puse un albornoz. Le senté en mis piernas y le peiné y le sequé el pelo. Le secaba las lágrimas cada vez que le caían. Estaba fatal y yo no sabía que hacer. ¿Tanto me había pasado?

 **Bill:** Seguí dejando que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera. Necesitaba a Anna a mi lado... Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando tuve la depresión, y sabía sacarme a flote, pero... No quería herir más a Tom. No debía sen tan mierdas.

 **Tom:** Le vestí con el pijama más caliente y más cómodo y nos bajé al salón- Voy a hacer sopa. ¿Te parece bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Lo que hagas está bien... Siempre lo está...

 **Tom:** No, no siempre. A veces sí y a veces no -intenté que sonriera- Todos tenemos aciertos y errores -le acaricié el pelo. Sin soltarle fui a la cocina y con una mano puse a hervir agua.

 **Bill:** Vi cómo intentaba apañarse con una mano.- Espera... Voy a la silla... -dije tirando del brazo con el que me rodeaba.

 **Tom:** No, quieto -le dije pegándolo a mi y le di un beso en el cuello- Solo tengo que llenar una olla de agua y volcar dentro un sobre de sopa.

 **Bill:** Vale... -susurré y me quedé ahí, mirando fijamente a la pared. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas salir del pozo en el que estaba. Pero no era fuerte, nunca sería alguien fuerte y valiente, como Tom.

 **Tom:** Llevamos la comida a la mesa del salón y empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Comí en silencio, esforzándome para volver a ser yo. Cuando me estaba terminando el plato, creo que lo conseguí. Me invadió una ola de culpa enorme y apoyé los codos en la mesa, empezando a sollozar y llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y lo pegué a mi- Shhh -le acuné en mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Tom... -susurré abrazándole yo también, con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Precioso. No ha sido para tanto lo que ha pasado. De verdad... -no sabía qué hacer para que estuviera bien.

 **Bill:** No ha sido por la discusión, Tom... No ha sido eso. -susurré. No quería que pensara que era su culpa.- Cuando alguien sufre una depresión severa, es común que sufra recaídas, y yo... Llevaba un tiempo mal, pero lo tenía bajo control... Pero hoy se me ha ido de las manos... -me miré las manos, llorando aún. Estaba hecho polvo, mentalmente hablando.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Pues si es eso déjame ayudarte... No sé cómo, pero déjame intentarlo -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Es que ni yo sé qué hay que hacer. -dije intentando no llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Cuando tuve la depresión yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero me mimaste mucho y mejoré. Si hago lo mismo...

 **Bill:** Asentí. No estaba bien que le diera la razón sin saber si funcionaría, pero yo no tenía cojones para rechazar su cariño. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un cobarde y un inútil.

 **Tom:** Pero dime lo que piensas. Si es una depresión sé la clase de pensamientos que se te pasarán por la cabeza. Y no me gustan...

 **Bill:** Ahora... Ahora no pienso nada malo -dije mirando al suelo. Me moría de vergüenza, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Asentí. No me lo terminaba de creer, pero bueno.

 **Bill:** Créeme, por favor... -susurré. Alcé la cabeza y, con mucha vergüenza, le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y le acaricié. Atrapé sus labios con los míos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré e intenté no ponerme nervioso y seguirle el beso. Creo que lo conseguí.

 **Tom:** Le enredé los dedos en el pelo y profundicé el beso.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido, de una mezcla de ansia y nervios, y correspondí lo mejor que pude. Justo entonces, se abrió la puerta y apareció Anna.- ¡Hola, chicos! Se me ha olvidado... -calló al mirarme. Estaba convencido de que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Tom. Necesito hablar a solas contigo. Es MUY importante. -me soltó con delicadeza y se metieron en la cocina, cerrando tras de sí. Me pegué a la puerta para escuchar.- Tom, mierda. Tenemos un problema con Bill... -no distinguía la grave voz de Tom, sólo la cadencia de esta.- Llevaba un tiempo sospechando que esto iba a ocurrir... Sólo me jode que haya pasado justo el día que os hemos dejado solos. Bill ahora necesita que no le toques... A no ser que él se te acerque, no busques tocarle, o se echará a llorar. -se oyó otra vez a Tom.-Ya, ya sé que no te gusta la idea, pero así funciona la cabeza de Bill. Y Tienes... Tienes que hablarle. Hablarle todo el tiempo, y forzarle a que te responda. No hagas las cosas por él, déjale claro que si no se mueve, se quedará ahí todo el día. Y, sobre todo... Recuérdale todo lo bueno que tiene. Oblígale a que se mire en el espejo y no se aparte hasta que no vea nada bueno en sí mismo. -hubo un breve silencio, roto por un suspiro de Anna.- Bill está muy jodido, Tom. Ya lo estaba cuando empezasteis, y todo lo que os ha pasado sólo ha servido para machacarle las neuronas más aún. Pero no le malinterpretes, él es más feliz a tu lado que en ningún otro sitio... Sólo tienes que recordarle que lo es. Te necesita, aunque él no cree merecerlo. -muy confundido, me aparté y me senté en el sofá hecho una bolita. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la puta llorera... Aunque, por suerte, cada minuto me sentía mejor, más... más yo.

 **Tom:** Joder... -asentí- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto y yo sin darme cuenta? Encima esta mañana le he gritado, joder... Me cago en mi puta vida. 

-Cálmate. 

-No, no me calmo. 

-Llévale a pasear o a hacer algo. Que no se quedé ahí... -respiré hondo y salí de la cocina.

-Princesa... -se giró- Me apetece mucho ir a escalar a un rocódromo. Hace mucho que no voy, pero sería una gran idea. Vístete y nos vamos -dije sin darle opción. Esperaba que Anna se refiriera a esto...

 **Bill:** Asentí y me levanté.- Bill, no eres mudo. -respiré hondo y me quedé pensando en qué debería decir.

-Tardo poco... Espera. -Anna me miró con aprobación. Supuse que eso significaba que lo había hecho bien, y me giré para ir a mi vestidor.

 **Tom:** Me quedé esperando con Anna a que saliera. Cuando salió le dije- Estás espectacular... Como siempre... Tienes que verte.

 **Bill:** Ladeé la cabeza, sin entender.- Bill... Habla -dijo Anna con tono de reproche. 

-¿Qué quieres que vea? -pregunté al fin, mirando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Lo guapo que vas... Lo guapo que eres. Mírate al espejo, por Dios. Sería un crimen que no lo hicieras.

 **Bill:** Me puse frente al espejo.- Yo no veo nada... Solo estoy yo. -respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Oí que Anna le susurró a Tom algo así como que era bueno que habara sin que me forzase, me dio una caricia en el pelo y se fue.

 **Tom:** Vamos, ¿solo estoy yo? ¿En serio? Por lo menos di "Sólo estoy yo, que soy jodidamente precioso y voy a hacer que todo el rocódromo envidie a Tom porque va conmigo".

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una sonrisa. Si Tom lo decía... A lo mejor no era tan... Asqueroso y amorofo. -Supongo que no... No soy feo. -Tom fue a decir algo, pero me adelanté.- ¿Me abrazas? Necesito un abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Pero tampoco me vale un "no soy tan feo". Mírate bien. Por favor. Pero si voy a dejar de pagar la electricidad porque tú nos iluminas a todos.

 **Bill:** Me puse un poco rojo, pero no respondí. Ya estaba, por así llamarlo, fuera del pozo. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien. Y no podía decir que me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo, porque era horrible.

 **Tom:** Bill... No me dejes hablando solo que parece que estoy loco.

 **Bill:** Tú no eres el loco aquí, así que no importa si no te respondo. -dije mirando mi reflejo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle? Daba grima.

 **Tom:** Mi psiquiatra no está de acuerdo con tu afirmación. Pero dejando eso de lado. Me gusta tu voz. Pero me gusta aún más cuando admites lo precioso que eres. La gente me va a tener envidia por tenerte.

 **Bill:** Es que yo no... -suspiré y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro.- Vamos al rocódromo, por favor. Ah, y mañana quiero ir al psicólogo... ¿Me acompañas?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. Pero porfa, mírate lo precioso que eres. Es que tienes que verlo.

 **Bill:** Yo sólo veo a un rubio amorfo al lado del mejor hombre. Y no entiendo porqué... Pero no valgo para alejarme. Soy un ser débil, llorón e inútil, incapaz de pasar más de un mes lejos de ti. Aunque sepa de sobra que no te merezco... Que cualquiera te haría más feliz y te daría menos problemas... No puedo irme. Te necesito, sin ti no soy feliz. No soy... No soy yo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Todos nos equivocamos a veces. Es normal. Tú ahora lo estás. Pero no pasa nada. Errar es humano. Pero permíteme sacarte de tu error. No eres amorfo. Eres precioso y muy atractivo. Tampoco eres débil ni un llorón. Alguien débil llevaría años muerto si hubiera vivido lo que tú has tenido que vivir. Llorar no es malo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez. No es malo sentir. No eres un inútil, porque eres inteligente y tienes un montón de talentos, pintas bien, tienes un don para la música, eres cariñoso, amable, generoso... A veces un poco cabezota. Pero eso tampoco es malo. Lo que pasa que tú y yo nos juntamos el hambre y las ganas de comer y pasa lo que pasa -"bromeé"- Y no es malo que no seas capaz de estar lejos de mi. Porque yo tampoco soy capaz de estar lejos de ti. Así que, por fortuna, no hay problema con ello. Y no digas que no te merezco. Nadie más que tú me merece. Seguramente el que no te merezca sea yo a ti. Te causo muchos problemas. Me has perdonado cosas que nadie me hubiera perdonado. Y me amas con toda tu alma. Sólo por eso último ya me mereces. Y yo no podría ser feliz sin ti. No quiero a cualquiera. Te quiero a ti. Te quiero y te necesito. Y si se te pasa por la cabeza irte de aquí, te lo voy a poner muy difícil. Porque si te vas, te llevas mi vida conmigo...

 **Bill:** ¿Pero porqué? Soy feo, una cosa indefinida. Solo si me desnudo se nota lo que soy. Y no me gusta. Quiero que se vea que soy un hombre, que estés orgulloso de mí... Quiero estar a tu altura.

 **Tom:** Ya estoy orgulloso de ti. Y tienes razón. No estás a mi altura. Tengo que mirar hacia arriba para verte... Hacia muy alto. Y eres precioso. No hay nada que me guste más que tú. Y si me lo permites, tu nuevo estilo es muy masculino. Pero dejando de lado tu nuevo estilo, antes también estabas precioso. Y tengas el estilo que tengas la tienes tan grande que con mirarte al pantalón entre las piernas se ve un bulto importantemente grande ¿No te has fijado en cómo te miran últimamente los chicos y Anna y Franny y Patrick? Se nota que todos te quieren comer. Los Gs no lo dicen porque o el otro o yo les cortamos la cabeza. Y Anna y Patrick están deseando tener la oportunidad de pillarte por banda. Y Franny oye, se acaba de echar novio, lo normal sería estar enchochada y no fijarse en nadie más... Pero ayer a la hora de comer cuando no te dabas cuenta te pegaba cada repaso.... Eres precioso. Me encantas. Y jamás me convencerás de que haya una sola persona en este mundo más guapa que tú. Ni siquiera yo...

 **Bill:** Pues entonces es que estáis ciegos todos. Pudiendo buscar una persona, os quedáis con la basura... -respiré hondo y le interrumpí cuando fue a replicar.- Vámonos, por favor. No... No quiero mirarme más. -cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No, precioso... No podemos estar todos ciegos. Eres lo más cercano a la perfección que conozco. Pero sólo una última cosa -le susurré al oído- Entre todas tus múltiples virtudes te he encontrado un defecto pequeñito... Necesitas gafas... Está claro que tus preciosos ojos no ven muy bien... Por favor. Mírate bien y di que eres precioso. Dilo. Me conformo con eso. Dilo...

 **Bill:** ¿Podré dejar de mirarme si lo digo? -pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados. No quería verme... No me gustaba. Daba asco.

 **Tom:** Si lo gritas, vale. Pero mirándote fijamente.

 **Bill:** No me hagas esto. -me giré para mirarle a los ojos.- Tom, por favor... Yo te lo digo a ti, a la cara. Pero no quiero mirarme.

 **Tom:** Bill, quiero que te mires y lo digas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré rendido al ver que no cedía. Me giré y vi mi asqueroso cuerpo con mi cara amorfa. Respiré hondo.- Soy precioso. -espero que no notase la ironía...

 **Tom:** Si puede ser, sin ironía... -ironicé yo.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Soy... Precioso -dije mirando a Tom. No quería verme a mí.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, pero mírate a ti.

 **Bill:** Me gusta más tu cara. -dije a ver si le ablandaba.

 **Tom:** A mi no. Vamos, mírate y dilo.

 **Bill:** Bufé, haciendo que sonriera de lado, y me miré en el espejo. -Soy... Soy... Precioso. -dije al final. Coño, qué difícil había sido.

 **Tom:** Llevas toda la razón. Eres precioso -le besé el cuello- Vamos al rocódromo. Conduces tú -le di las llaves de mi Range Rover.

 **Bill:** Alcé la mano para que viera que me temblaba.- Me temo que me llevas tú. -si fuera solo yo, conduciría aun estando así (no sería la primera vez), pero no pensaba poner a Tom en peligro.

 **Tom:** Pero a la vuelta conduces tú -dije y abrí la puerta dejando que Bill pasara.

 **Bill:** Si estoy mejor. -dije subiendo al coche. La verdad, no quería salir...

 **Tom:** Llegamos al rocódromo- Además también hay un circuito por las alturas y una tirolina larguísima. Luego subimos también. Sube la adrenalina que lo flipas -le dije mientras nos ponían el arnés y nos ataban bien a la cuerda. Había elegido esto porque tal vez descargar tensiones con la adrenalina que esto supone, estaría bien.

 **Bill:** Vale... Hacemos lo que quieras. -Me quedé quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** El monitor nos explicó las normas de seguridad y nos dijo que subiéramos.

 **Bill:** Empecé a subir, imitando los movimientos de Tom. Me encantaba mirarle, pero no podía quedarme quieto porque venía gente detrás... Así que terminé por avanzar detrás de él. Había un tío que me miraba muy raro, pero no le dije nada a Tom. Seguro que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

 **Tom:** Me quedé colgado de una mano riéndome un poco- ¿Te gusta escalar? -vi que un tío estaba mirando a Bill como si se lo quisiera comer y decidí que luego le mataría.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esa cara? -pregunté al verle como ¿enfadado? No jodas que había hecho algo mal...

 **Tom:** Voy a matar a ese tío que te mira con un vicio... -dije volviendo en mi- ¿Llegamos arriba? -le pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le di la mano. Ahora que resultaba que sí me miraban, decidí no despegarme de Tom.

 **Tom:** Bajamos abajo para buscar otra pared y abajo sin que se diera cuenta le desabroché al otro tío el arnés para que se le soltara y cayera desde lo alto. Nadie me vio. Y donde se lo hice no apuntaban las cámaras. Bill no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Volvimos a subir con el mismo gilipollas mirando a Bill. Empezó a subir "casualmente" por la misma pared que nosotros y de repente... Caída libre desde cinco metros de altura...

 **Bill:** Su cuello hizo un ruido horroroso al partir... Pero decidí no pensar en ello.

 **Tom:** Seguí subiendo con Bill detrás aguantándome la risa. Cuando llegamos arriba y volvimos bajar, acordonaron la pista y tuvimos que ir a la pista de la nave de al lado para seguir escalando. Subimos y bajamos varias veces más y nos fuimos al circuito por las alturas- ¿Te gusta escalar?

 **Bill:** Sí, bueno... Cansa, pero no está mal. ¿Qué hora es? -pregunté. Tom me sonrió antes de buscar su móvil... Me dejó totalmente tonto con la sonrisa que me echó. Me dejó tan tonto, que cogí su cara con ambas manos, y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me pilló descolocadísimo, pero le agarré de la cintura pegándole a mi. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar contagiarme su sonrisa. Estaba muy tranquilo, dispuesto a hablar con él.- ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento?

 **Tom:** Claro, precioso. Vamos -vi un banco y nos sentamos ahí.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... Sé que esto es difícil... Sobre todo porque ha pasado así, de golpe. Y... Joder, es que yo... -bufé. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Tom... No solo tengo la depresión. -dije en voz baja. -El psicólogo me dijo que, debido a los traumas de la muerte de Sally, el abandono de Simone y todo eso... Que estoy un poco tocado. No sabría explicarte bien lo que tengo, sólo sé que no soy peligroso, aún sin medicar. Me dijo que tengo todo eso muy arraigado en mi interior, y que por ello algún día iba a explotar. -me tapé la cara con las manos.- Llevo así desde los 15, pero hasta hoy no me había pasado esto... Al menos, no de forma tan grave. Lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que no quiero que pienses que tienes la culpa de algo, y que voy a necesitar... Paciencia. Tengo mil ideas horribles ahora mismo, y sólo con vosotros y las pastillas puedo salir adelante.

 **Tom:** ¿Te puedo abrazar? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... Claro que puedes. Tú no tienes que pedírmelo nunca. -le dije mientras le abrazaba yo. Sabía que tenía un problema muy serio, pero necesitaba que Tom lo supiera. No quería perderle, y las mentiras sólo habían logrado que yo estuviera hoy así. Puede que no me mereciera a Tom, pero si él me quería a su lado, no iba a negarme. De hecho, iba a intentar estar bien para él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé. No me hacía gracia que no me lo hubiera contado antes, pero supongo que ya no importaba. Y desde luego que no le iba a echar en cara eso ni a ponerle mala cara- Yo te voy a ayudar como sea. Supongo... Que los dos hemos acabado con algún tipo de trastorno por culpa de hijos de puta que no valen ni el aire que respiran... Pero yo voy a estar aquí siempre contigo. No voy a ser como ellos. Te voy a cuidar hasta el último de mis días.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Y no te preocupes, solo con que estés a mi lado... Me vale. Aunque no lo parezca, el rato que hemos estado solos, me ha hecho sentir bien, dado mi estado de ánimo...

 **Tom:** Si tú quieres, aún tenemos más rato... Queda el circuito y la tirolina... Y mañana tengo un plan sorpresa cuando salgamos del psicólogo.

 **Bill:** La verdad, estoy cansado... Pero puedo mirarte desde aquí. No creo que pase nada.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Lo dejamos para otro día. Vamos. Pero ahora sí conduces tú, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué quieres que conduzca yo? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Porque sólo tú aparte de mi eres merecedor de conducir mi coche -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** No repliqué porque las cosas estaban yendo medio bien. Simplemente, le di las gracias y cogí las llaves para luego arrancar y poner rumbo a casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Me haces la cena? -le pregunté al entrar a casa. Anna me había dicho que Bill tenía que hacer cosas.

 **Bill:** Claro... Voy a hacer pizza... -me metí directo a la cocina a preparar los ingredientes.

 **Tom:** Me senté a observarle.

 **Bill:** Me ha escrito Geo. Los niños se quedan a dormir en su casa, y mañana ya les recogemos, ¿te parece bien?

 **Tom:** Claro -le contesté- Oye. ¿Me puedes contar algo? No sé. Lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero no se me ocurre nada. Ya lo sabes todo sobre mí... -dije mientras empezaba con la masa.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Pues una peli que hayas visto o algo...

 **Bill:** La última peli que vi fue Frozen. Estoy segura de que sabes bien de qué va. -incluso yo me sorprendí de mi tonito de broma.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No me cuentes esa -pedí- ¿Y el libro que te leías la semana pasada? Eso no sé de qué va...

 **Bill:** Era el nombre del viento. Es de fantasía, aunque también es biográfico y de aventuras... No está nada mal. -le miré de reojo y vi que jugaba con el piercing de su labio. Debía estar ya tranquilo de cojones, porque se me puso bien tiesa.

 **Tom:** No me fijé en su reacción y seguí esperando a que siguiera contando.

 **Bill:** Y bueno... Es... Está bien... El protagonista es pelirrojo. Y eso es importante, aunque parezca una tontería. -Mierda... Tenía que girarme, pero no quería que me viera cachondo... Y en el reflejo de la nevera veía que seguía haciendo eso...

 **Tom:** Me quedé muy pillado con eso- ¿Y porqué es importante?

 **Bill:** Me giré sin darme cuenta.- Porque tiene el pelo rojo como el fuego, no simplemente pelirrojo, como cualquier otro. Es importante porque la gente le reconocía por eso... Y porque no sangraba. Aunque bueno, eso sólo son detalles. Ha hecho miles de cosas en muy pocos años... -vi que me miraba fijamente la polla, y fue entonces cuando recordé mi empalme. Me giré, rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Se me puso tiesa a mi también, pero asaltarle no me parecía bien dada la situación- Aaah... Yo... ¿Y... Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Que si no me follas ahora mismo, me desnudo y me hago una paja -solté sin pensar. Y lo necesitaba de verdad, ya no sólo por el placer en sí, sino por algo más... Para sentirme deseado. Necesitaba sentir que realmente le seguía gustando, que todos esos insultos solo estaban en mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Al oír eso, me levanté, nos giré y le tumbé en la mesa con las piernas abiertas muerto de ansia sin poder controlarme mínimamente.

 **Bill:** Gemí por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, y me dejé llevar. Sentía su polla rozando con la mía, y sólo podía pedir que me bajara los pantalones y me la metiera de una puta vez.

 **Tom:** Le reventé la ropa que llevaba puesta y le metí los dedos atacando su cuerpo con mi boca.

 **Bill:** Grité sintiendo un placer tremendo, y enterré las manos en su pelo, dirigiendo su cabeza a mi erección, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

 **Tom:** Le comí la polla con ansia y me lo follé con fuerza lanzándome a su boca.

 **Bill:** Grité contra sus labios y le abracé, pegando mucho nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza loco por él, sin poder detenerme.

 **Bill:** Grité su nombre una y otra vez, muerto de gusto. Según sentía el orgasmo cerca, fui clavándole las uñas un poco más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé haciendo que nos corriéramos.

 **Bill:** Me aferré a él cuando me corrí y me negué a soltarle.- Tom... -me miró. Se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Y yo -le abracé y nos levanté sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Puse la pizza en el horno, con los brazos de Tom rodeándome.- Siento no haberte contado nada antes... Pero es que ni siquiera el psicólogo se preocupó por ello, decía que no era grave...

 **Tom:** Da igual. Me lo has contado ahora. No pasa nada -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé muy fuerte.- Haré todo lo posible para que no vaya a más.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Y yo también -le acaricié- Pero... Princesa... Tengo un problema muy gordo... Que me vuelves loco -le puse mi erección en la entrada pero sin empujar. Sólo tentando.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- Y tú a mí... -llevé su mano a mi polla, también dura.- Así que... Fóllame muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Tus deseos son órdenes -dije empujando con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -me apoyé con ambas manos en la encimera para no caerme al suelo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y mordí el cuello mientras empujaba.

 **Bill:** Grité y ladeé la cabeza para que pudiera besarme mejor. Aparté una mano de la encimera y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** No toques mis cosas -le di un manotazo en la mano y le masturbé yo.

 **Bill:** Ahh... Perdón... -dije entre jadeos y moví la cadera para hacer más profunda la penetración.

 **Tom:** Le di con todas mis fuerzas hasta que los dos reventamos. Me llenó la mano de su semen. Sin que se lo esperara, me pegué un lametón en la mano, mirándole con vicio.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me lancé a morder y besar su cuello. Me ponía muchísimo que hiciera eso... No podía imaginar cuánto.

 **Tom:** Se lanzó hacia mi como un bestia. Justo entró Anna a la cocina sin esperarse encontrarse con esto y se quedó con la mandíbula por el suelo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy quieto. Normalmente le pediría un trío, pero... Hoy no quería compartir a Tom.- Más os vale follarme mañana. -dijo ella y salió. No me moví, esperando la reacción de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me giré y me lancé a los labios de Bill como si la interrupción no hubiera tenido lugar.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y empecé a masturbarle. Quería follarle yo... Pero antes de pedírselo, me callé. ¿Cómo iba a follarme yo a alguien como Tom? No, mejor que volviera a darme él.. Seguí marcando su cuello.

 **Tom:** Se había puesto tan bruto que me habían entrado unas ganas impresionantes de que me follara... De repente, pareció ponerse tímido de golpe. Joder...- Bill... Párteme en dos, joder.

 **Bill:** Le miré sorprendido- Yo... Eh... ¿Seguro? -mi mano seguía moviéndose sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Aaah... -eché la cabeza atrás- ¡Siiii!

 **Bill:** Un poco inseguro, metí dos dedos en su entrada, moviéndolos en círculos. Pegó tal grito de placer, que se me olvidó ser delicado y volví a ponerme bruto con él, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones con saña.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que agarrar a la mesa porque las piernas no me sostenían. Bill estaba muy bruto, yo muy tieso y me dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera.

 **Bill:** Tommy... ¿Y si no te la meto? -me atreví a preguntar. Antes de que respondiera, le lamí la polla, dejándole notar mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah -grité- Yo... Fóllame y cómeme la polla -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Espera... -sin detener el juego de sus dedos, saqué la pizza del horno.

 **Tom:** Joder... Bill... Ya, por favor.

 **Bill:** Espera, Tommy... No quiero que la casa se queme... -cuando terminé con el horno, me giré hacia él. Le besé y, sin que se diera cuenta, fui acercando mi polla a su entrada.- Avísame cuando vayas a correrte y te como la polla. -le besé y le penetré a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a la mesa y me empotró con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su torso con las manos y tiré de él hacia atrás, pegando mi pecho con su espalda. Bajé una mano por su torso y empecé a masturbarle, relamiéndome con las vistas.

 **Tom:** Dioooos... Bill... ¡Ya! -y reventé antes de que le diera tiempo a comerme la polla.

 **Bill:** Me corrí al verle a él y me quedé abrazándole por la espalda.- Me... Encantas... -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Y... Tú a mi. En serio. Me encantas -me giré.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura y escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Cenamos ya? -le pregunté medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me separé y me vestí- Llama a Anna, porfa. -empecé a partir la pizza.

 **Tom:** Oye... Me encantas. Me gustas tú, tu cara, tu cuerpo, me gusta tener sexo contigo de todas las maneras posibles, follarte y que me folles, en todas las posturas. Me encanta estar contigo. Besarte, acariciarte. Me gusta jugar contigo y con los niños. Vivir contigo... Hacer todo contigo, en general. Y sobretodo, me encanta estar casado con alguien tan maravilloso como tú...

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, rojo como un tomate.- ¿Pero por qué yo? Sólo soy... Un imbécil del montón.

 **Tom:** Si te vieras con los ojos con los que yo te veo... Simplemente sabrías que eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo.

 **Bill:** Si me vieras con los míos... -susurré y dejé la frase en el aire.

 **Tom:** Le levanté la cara tomándole del mentón con mimo haciéndole mirarme- Necesitas gafas... No hay nadie en este mundo que sea mejor que tú. Nadie...

 **Bill:** Mentira. Tú eres mejor. Y Anna, Patrick, los chicos, los niños... Cualquiera es mejor.

 **Tom:** No, princesa. Eso es simplemente absurdo.

 **Bill:** No. Lo que tú dices es absurdo. -le di la espalda y empecé a poner la mesa.

 **Tom:** ¿Les preguntamos a todos a ver qué opinan?

 **Bill:** De darán la razón. Siempre lo hacen. -dije poniendo la pizza en el centro de la mesa- ¡Anna! ¡A cenar!

 **Tom:** Mañana le preguntamos a Sara quién es más guapo. Si tú o yo... -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Y dirá lo que crea que tú quieres oír. -justo llegó Anna a sentarse.

 **Tom:** Pues que se lo pregunte Anna y nosotros nos escondemos tras la puerta, que no nos vea.

 **Bill:** ¿Preguntar el qué a quién? -preguntó ella.

 **Tom:** Mañana Bill y yo nos escondemos en la cocina y le preguntas a Sara que si es más guapo él o yo.

 **Bill:** No hace falta. Sabéis de sobra que el más guapo para Sara, es Bill. -dijo ella con la ceja alzada.- Bueno, para Sara... Y para todos. Yo creo que el único que tira más para Tom es Erick.

 **Tom:** ¿A que Bill es más guapo?

 **Bill:** ¡No! 

-¡Sí! -respondió Anna a la vez que yo. Bufé molesto y me puse con la cena.

 **Tom:** Que no te lo digo por hacerte la pelota, que es que ¿porqué crees que follé contigo primero antes que con Tom? Me ponías tú más que él. Yo antes de la fiesta si hubiera querido, me lo tiraba -dijo totalmente segura. La verdad que razón llevaba.

 **Bill:** Pues es porque estás ciega. Como tu hermano, y todos los demás -solté.

 **Tom:** ¿Que no será que estés tú equivocado, y no todos nosotros? -dije yo.

 **Bill:** No. No es eso. -dije muy serio.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- La pizza está muy rica.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Me alegro de que te guste. -dije sinceramente y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Eres el mejor cocinero que conozco -me encogí de hombros- Siempre me gusta.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- No sabes lo que me alegra que te guste lo que hago.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- No me gusta... Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- A mí me encantas tu.

 **Tom:** Le pegué aún más a mi- No más que tú a mi -aseguré.

 **Bill:** Créeme que no. -respondí.

-Eh, menos mariconadas... Que no quiero potar la deliciosa pizza de Bill.

 **Tom:** O te callas o te callo yo -le dije a Anna sin apartar la vista de Bill- No sabes lo que dices.

 **Bill:** Sí lo sé. -susurré acariciándole y le besé.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Tengo que enseñarte una cosa... Esperame aquí -subí arriba y levanté una baldosa del suelo que estaba suelta debajo de la cama. Saqué una libreta y se la bajé a Bill- Cuando todos creíamos que estabas muerto... Te escribía en este cuaderno todos los días una carta... Pero cuando volviste... No tuve el valor de enseñártelo... -se lo tendí- Pero... Aquí está... Léelo... -dije demasiado rojo y bajando la mirada. En ese cuaderno había vomitado toda mi alma... Todos mis recuerdos, mis miedos y mis inseguridades... Y todo ello cubierto con mi pena que me mataba poco a poco día tras día.

 **Bill:** Con las manos un poco temblorosas, abrí el cuaderno. Sólo con leer la mitad de la primera carta fue suficiente para estallar y deshacerme en sollozos. ¿Realmente era tan bueno? Aunque, si Tom había escrito eso... Cerré el cuaderno y lo pegué a mí pecho, sin poder dejar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba de pie cerca de él pero sin levantar la vista del suelo.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía qué decirle, estaba mudo.- Tom... Me encanta. Me encanta lo que has escrito, que me veas así... Porque yo no me veo así, pero... Después de leer todo esto, yo... -suspiré. No sabía cómo expresarme.

 **Tom:** Le miré alos ojos- Tú eres todo lo que escribí ahí... Y no quiero que pienses que ni una sola de las comas es mentira. Porque en ese cuaderno puse mi alma entera...

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé escondiendo la cara en su pecho.- No... No pienso que sea mentira. -dije a media voz. Y no mentía. Si Tom veía todo eso, era porque era cierto, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza acariciándole el pelo, sin quererle soltar. Estaba un poco sensible con el cuaderno de los huevos.

 **Bill:** Yo... Mejor me voy a dormir. -dijo Anna. Pasó por nuestro lado y se fue a su cuarto.

-Lo siento mucho, Tom. Debería haberte hecho caso antes... -le dije en voz baja. Quería pedirle que me leyese él alguna de las cartas, pero le vi tan sensible, que no me atreví.

 **Tom:** No me gusta que nadie diga cosas malas tuyas en mi presencia... Tampoco me gusta que tú lo hagas, ni que lo pienses -suspiré- Pero no me tienes que pedir perdón. Sólo me alegro de haberte abierto los ojos...

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tom... Te prometo que no volveré a pensar así... -dije apretando el abrazo.- Por cierto... ¿Me leerás alguna de tus cartas?

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Vamos arriba y te leo lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero espera, que quiero una coca cola. -cogí un refresco y subimos de la mano al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Volví a abrir el cuaderno desde hacía mucho tiempo... Se notaba el trazo fuerte de la tinta y los agujeros por la rabia y el dolor de que no estuviera. En algunos lugares la tinta estaba corrida por culpa de alguna lágrima indiscreta. Mi letra era más ilegible de lo habitual... Lo cerré. Me sabía de memoria todas y casa una de las palabras que estaban escritas en ese cuaderno. Miré a Bill y empecé a hablar, aunque bastante rojo, he de decir.

 **Bill:** Le di las manos, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sentía las lágrimas arder, pero no quise llorar. Si al leer el cuaderno, me había quedado alguna duda, verle hablando, recitando de memoria lo que decían sus cartas, me hizo olvidar las dudas.

 **Tom:** Tuve que parar un momento por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Me sequé una lágrima y seguí. Acabé la carta teniendo que secarme alguna lágrima más- Donde sea que tú estés... Mi corazón y mi alma están contigo...

 **Bill:** Empezaron a caerme lágrimas sin permiso, y sin aguantar más, me lancé a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- ¿Sabes? Soy tan imbécil que te conté aquí todo lo que debería haberte contado en vida y cuando volviste no tuve el valor de enseñártelo.

 **Bill:** Sí me lo enseñaste... -susurré.- Puede que no lo hicieras con cartas, pero me has estado enseñando lo mucho que te importaba.

 **Tom:** Gracias... Por estar conmigo... -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Gracias a ti por secuestrarme. -dije sonriendo de lado y le besé antes de que respondiera.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Supongo que no hay mal que por bien no venga... -le dije pegándole más a mi.

 **Bill:** Supones bien -aseguré y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Te quiero mucho. Tú y los niños sois lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Lo mismo digo... Mi vida era toda oscuridad, pero llegaste tú... Y ahora todo es luz.

 **Tom:** Bill... Quiero hacerte el amor -le dije besando sus labios.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- Vale... -respondí volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima y le desnudé entre caricias y besos.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y le quité poco a poco la ropa. Era tan cuidadoso... Me encantaba que fuera así...

 **Tom:** Cuando los dos estuvimos desnudos yo bajé entre caricias y le preparé con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Grité y le besé con dulzura.- Aah, Tom... Ya... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le penetré sin romper un beso en el que intentaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cuando le sentí totalmente dentro de mí.- Tom... -me besó otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

 **Tom:** Le di lento pero fuerte sin dejar de acariciar ni de besar, hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo. Le besé una vez más antes de salir de él y le abracé con fuerza- Te amo.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -le dije en voz baja y correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se durmió. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba. Sólo quería que estuviera bien. Pero no quería hacer algo que le pudiera dañar. Y además, yo estaba bastante sensible. No fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche, pero así pude velar su sueño hasta bien entrada la mañana.

 **Bill:** Vi las ojeras de Tom nada más abrir los ojos.- ¿Por qué no has dormido? -pregunté mientras me incorporaba.

 **Tom:** Estaba preocupado por ti -reconocí.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho eso. Le besé y abracé.- Bueno, pues en lo que yo voy al médico te quedas descansando, ¿vale? Y no te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor.

 **Tom:** No, quiero ir contigo. En serio -le dije dándole la mano.

 **Bill:** Pero... No quiero que te aburras. Te vas a aburrir. -dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** No, tranquilo. De verdad. Quiero ir contigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... Pues desayunamos y nos vamos. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Y al volver llevamos a los enanos al parque?

 **Bill:** Vale... Como quieras. -le di otro beso y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Fuimos abajo. Anna había hecho tortitas para todos. Estaba Patrick ya desayunando y Anna a punto de empezar. Nuestros platos estaban ya puestos esperándonos.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y empecé a comer con la calma. La verdad, no tenia ganas de ir al médico... No quería volver a empezar con las terapias y esas mierdas.

 **Tom:** Le acariciaba mientras desayunábamos- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Bill? -preguntó Anna.

 **Bill:** Bueno... -respondí en voz baja.- No me apetece ir a ver a Hoffman, pero... Me temo que no me queda opción.

 **Tom:** Bueno -respondió ella- Sólo será un ratito.

 **Bill:** Pero tendré que volver... -dije mirando las tortitas. Ya no quería comer.

-Ni de coña, Bill. Ponte a desayunar ya. -miré a Anna con la ceja alzada y ella se encogió de hombros -Siempre que no quieres comer, pones la misma cara. Como cuando mientes.

 **Tom:** Venga, princesa -le besé el cuello- Come, anda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. Comí sin ganas y me levanté lo antes posible.- Voy a vestirme, ¿vale? -le dije a Tom y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Claro -suspiré- Gracias por el desayuno, Anna. Pero yo no tengo hambre. 

-Tom, deberías comer tú también -me dijo ella.

-Estoy muy preocupado... -suspiré, pero me senté otra vez, más que nada para que Bill no viera los restos de comida en la basura.

 **Bill:** Bajé vestido con un chándal.- Cuando quieras nos vamos, cielo.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me puse lo primero que pillé y fuimos hacia el coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Me llevas tú? -pregunté cuando salimos de casa.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a la consulta de mi psiquiatra, que no se alegró nada de verme ahí. -Has recaído, ¿verdad? -me preguntó casi antes de saludarme.- Venga, pasad. -entramos detrás de él y nos sentamos frente a su escritorio.- ¿Cuántos días llevas desde la recaída? Porque, para ser tú, te veo bastante bien.

 **Tom:** Me quedé observando lo que decían. Callado.

 **Bill:** Fue... Fue ayer... 

-¿Ayer? Entonces no ha sido tan grave... Y estoy seguro de que tu acompañante es el responsable de que estés hablando. ¿Me equivoco? 

-No... Él estuvo todo el tiempo... -asintió. 

-Eso es bueno. Recuerda, Bill, que no es bueno que estés solo, que lo que... -se calló y miró a Tom.- ¿Te importa que hable delante de él? -Negué con la cabeza. 

-Tom... Merece saberlo. -Hoffman suspiró. 

-Está bien, Bill... -respiró hondo otra vez, preparándose para hablar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué merecía saber? ¿Qué pasaba? Me puse histérico...

 **Bill:** Bill... Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, ya. Es horrible que tu padre te pegara, que matara a tu abuela y que hayas escapado siempre por los pelos a los abusos sexuales de tus jefes... Pero todo eso, es pasado-Tom se tensó a mi lado, y yo empecé a ponerme nervioso.- Bill... Eres un chico increíble. Conseguiste tener una familia que te quiere, sacaste tu carrera y ahora, trabajas... Ningún débil lograría eso. Y por mucho que Jörg y tus jefes lo dijeran, no eres una maricona, ni un afeminado, ni nada. Y sinceramente, veo muy infantil que abandones tu estilo por ello.

 **Tom:** Me giré hacia él- ¿Ha sido por eso? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí. Él te lo negará, pero ya te digo yo que ha sido por eso. -respondió Hoffman por mí.

 **Tom:** Fue por culpa de la hija de puta de mi madre, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** ¿Tu madre? Bill no me había hablado de eso.

 **Tom:** Pues verá. Mi madre era una hija de puta. Pensábamos que estaba muerta y de repente la muy zorra apareció para joder. Y no dejaba de decirle mierda a Bill, que no sé si quiero repetir...

 **Bill:** El psicólogo suspiró.- Normalmente lo hacía por su padre, o por sus compañeros de clase... Ahora, cada vez que siente su masculinidad amenazada, cambia radicalmente de look. Cuando venía de niño, cambiaba cada dos meses.

 **Tom:** Asentí y decidí callarme para que siguieran con lo que tuvieran que hacer.

 **Bill:** Bill... ¿Por qué no habías contado esto antes, ni a Tom ni a nadie? -bajé la mirada.- Bill, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte. Tienes que hablar con tu gente, dejar que te demos nuestras opiniones... ¿Echas de menos el pelo largo, el maquillaje y todo lo que tu estilo implicaba? -Avergonzado, asentí.- Bill, coño, no eres mudo. 

-Sí... A veces lo echo de menos. Pero ya no quería ser un medio hombre... Quiero que la gente me vea y no necesite pararse a pensar si soy una tía muy plana, o un simple maricón...

 **Tom:** Eh... -le tomé del mentón y le hice mirarme- Lo que piensa la gente no importa una mierda. Vales mucho más que ellos. Y aparte. Qué más quisieran todos los que se meten contigo estar la mitad de dotados que tú.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Pero yo... Quiero ser perfecto, que la gente me vea y diga "Mira, el marido de Tom Trümper...", no algo así como "Ahí va la maricona". Quiero ser genial, que estés orgulloso de ir conmigo por la calle... -concluí con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

 **Tom:** Yo estoy orgulloso de ti tal y como eres. No tienes que cambiar por mi. Porque a mi me gustas tú. Y no me importa que lleves el pelo largo o corto, que te maquilles o no. No me importa la ropa que uses. Porque eres perfecto tal y como eres y vistas como vistas. A mi me gustas tú. El resto me importan una mierda. Y cuando vas por la calle recibes muchas más miradas de deseo, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, que de asco... Tú no te das cuenta, pero los demás sí. Pero aunque no fuera así, no importa. Y a parte, cuando te vean no tienen que pensar "Mira, el marido de Tom Trümper". Tienen que pensar "Dios, es Bill Kaulitz". No es lo mismo...

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada otra vez, avergonzado.- Bill... Haz caso a tu marido. Sólo debe importarte lo que te digan tus seres queridos... Además, que si dejaste a tu amiga embarazada, es más que obvio que eres un hombre.

 **Tom:** Por no hablar de que has conseguido que tíos heterosexuales te pongan el culo... -dije refiriéndome a mi y a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Eso no me lo habías contado, Bill. -dijo Hoffman, muy sorprendido.

 **Tom:** Yo mismo soy uno de esos dos. Y el novio de mi hermana es el otro... -lo dije tan tranquilo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y sigues pensando que la gente te ve como una maricona? Madre mía, Bill...

 **Tom:** Lo que pasa que tiene una belleza que atrae a todo el mundo. Y siempre que alguien le llama así es o por envidia o porque no le puede tener. Me acuerdo un tío que intentó ligar con él hasta que le rompí la cara y desde entonces se empezó a meter con él.

 **Bill:** Hoffman apuntaba todo lo que Tom le decía.- Bueno, Bill... Como veo que sigues alterado, te voy a recetar una pastilla... Pero no como las últimas que tomaste. Estas son muy flojas, lo justo para mantenerte tranquilo. -me extendió la receta.- De momento, no creo que necesites sesiones conmigo... Con que vengas una vez cada dos semanas, para controlar el efecto de la pastilla, vale.

 **Tom:** Bill se levantó y el hombre nos dio la mano a los dos. Salimos hacia el coche.

 **Bill:** Iba junto a Tom, muerto de vergüenza. No sabía ni qué decirle.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... Es sólo que no me gusta tomar pastillas, pero no me queda otra...

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Jugamos con los niños en el parque hasta la hora de comer?

 **Bill:** Claro. -sonreí.- Quiero verles ya.

 **Tom:** Conduje y fui a por ellos a casa de los Gs. Los gemelos se quisieron venir al parque con nosotros, así que nos llevamos a jugar a toda la tropa.

 **Bill:** Estuve intentando sonreír para que los niños no se dieran cuenta de nada... Y creo que funcionó.

 **Tom:** Erick quería ir con Bill. Se enganchó a su cuello y luego señaló el columpio.

 **Bill:** Vamos, pequeño. -le senté en un columpio y empecé a balancearle con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Yo me puse a correr y a jugar con los demás. Al final, se cansaron y quisieron volver a casa a comer.

 **Bill:** En el camino a casa, fui con Erick en brazos. Estaba muy pegado a mí, y susurraba mi nombre y el de Tom en sueños. Más mono él...

 **Tom:** Volvimos a casa y Bill y yo nos pusimos a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** Me fui relajando según pasaba el rato, y cuando servimos la comida, ya casi me sentía yo mismo.

 **Tom:** Papá, Bill cocina mejor -me soltó Sara totalmente random.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya has oído, Tommy. Soy el mejor cocinero.

 **Tom:** Enana, cuando me pidas dinero me acordaré de esto -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Se lo pido a Bill. -replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Tom:** Pero serás -le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Se echó a reír y empezó a revolverse para que Tom la soltase.

 **Tom:** Al final, le dejé comer y me fui con Bill- ¿Ves? Y nadie le ha preguntado nada...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no dije nada. No quería discutir... Puta mierda, coño.

 **Tom:** Pareció molesto, pero yo llevaba razón.

 **Bill:** Anda, siéntate que quiero comer. -le dije medio bromeando, para que no se enfadase.

 **Tom:** Me senté y se sentó encima mío.

 **Bill:** Que aproveche, Tommy. -le besé el cuello y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Que aproveche, precioso -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo- ¿Por qué Bill se pone rojo? -preguntó Sara, dejándome en evidencia.

 **Tom:** Porque Tom es guay -respondí sacándole la lengua.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -gritó Sara muy indignada.

-¡Oye! No se grita a papá.

 **Tom:** Se cruzó de brazos- Está mintiendo.

-Eh, es verdad. Soy guay. 

-¡No digo eso! Bill no se pone rojo por eso -estaba muy indignada.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué me pongo rojo entonces? -pregunté divertido con la situación.

 **Tom:** No me lo queréis decir. No es justo. Soy mayor. ¡Tengo dos años!

 **Bill:** Nos despollamos sin poder evitarlo. Tan lista la condenada...- Vale, vale... Tranquila. Me he puesto rojo porque Tot me ha dado un beso. Siempre que lo hace me pongo rojo.

 **Tom:** Se quedó tranquila con la explicación pero con el ceño aún fruncido.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas, enana? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Nada... -se quedó mirando al plato. Me eché a reír.

 **Bill:** La miré sonriendo y luego me puse a comer.- Esta tarde tengo que ir a la farmacia. ¿Te importa quedarte con ellos?

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Recogí los platos y los fregué cuando terminamos, y decidí ir cuanto antes a la farmacia.

 **Tom:** Jugaba con los enanos cuando Bill apareció por la puerta de vuelta.

 **Bill:** Hola. -le dije sonriendo.- Voy a dejar esto en su sitio. -dije señalando las pastillas.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo. Los enanos al verle, fueron a por él. Hasta Erick que andaba tambaleándose.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Erick para que no se cayese.- Hola, ratón. -le besé el pelo y me agaché a saludar a los demás.

 **Tom:** Me levanté a darle un beso.

 **Bill:** Le besé como pude (tenía a cuatro enanos a mi alrededor) y luego me fui al sofá con Erick y con él.

 **Tom:** Llevé yo sus pastillas a donde él me dijo porque los enanos no se soltaban y volví. Fui a hacer chocolate para la merienda.

 **Bill:** Los niños me soltaron un poquito después para merendar. Bueno, Erick seguía acurrucado en mi pecho. Me di cuenta de que hacía pucheros... Y era porque ya no podía agarrarme el pelo... Porque claro, yo ya no tenía el pelo largo.

 **Tom:** Me moje un poco el dedo con chocolate y le di a Erick para que chupara un poco.

 **Bill:** Erick puso cara de goloso y agarró la mano de Tom.- ¡Más, papá! ¡Más! -dijo ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un poco más.

 **Bill:** Lo chupó muy contento.- ¿Te gusta, mi niño? -el sonrió, enseñándome los poco dientecitos que le habían salido, y asintió.

 **Tom:** Le di más hasta que se hartó.

 **Bill:** Me tomé yo mi chocolate y me quedé medio tumbado en el sofá, relajado.

 **Tom:** Los niños se fueron a jugar ellos solos y me quedé con Bill y Erick, que se había dormido en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Ha sido raro volver a ver a Hoffman... Aunque por otro lado, me ha venido bien.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. ¿Te sientes mejor? La verdad que yo estaba un poco preocupado acerca de si la estaba cagando con mis intervenciones.

 **Bill:** Sí, estoy mejor... No podría estar tan bien de no ser por ti. -dije mimoso, acariciándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le abracé- Hago todo lo que puedo.

 **Bill:** Pues es mucho, aunque no lo creas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro, de verdad.

 **Bill:** Y yo. -me acerqué más a él y le besé con todo mi cariño.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti. Muchísimo... -le acaricié. Erick y él se acurrucaron en mi los dos.

 **Bill:** Vino Anna y nos vio así.- ¿Y para cuándo mi trío? -soltó tan pancha.

 **Tom:** Cuando los enanos se duerman. ¿Qué hay de tu novio? 

-Me ha roto mi plancha para el pelo por hacer el tonto con ella. Estoy enfadada con él -se encogió de hombros- ¿Queda chocolate?

 **Bill:** Creo que sí... Mira en la cocina. -dije medio dormido. Estaba demasiado a gusto en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Se fue a la cocina. Bill se quedó dormido y lo tuve que tumbar y tapar porque los enanos me reclamaban.

 **Bill:** Me desperté sintiendo una manita que tiraba de mi poco pelo. Cuando pude enfocar la vista, vi a Erick frente a mí, riendo por haberme despertado. Pillándole por sorpresa, le cogí en brazos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Oí a Erick reírse escandalosamente y me giré. Vi a Bill muerto de risa haciéndole cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¿Te parece bonito despertar a papá, eh? ¿No sabes que papá hace cosquillas? -le dije en tono juguetón mientras seguía con las cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Yo estaba construyendo un "castillo" de lego con los enanos. Me levanté y me acerqué a hacerle cosquillas a Bill- Yo también quiero -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** ¡Nooo! ¡Paraa! -chillé muerto de risa. Tuve que dejar de hacer cosquillas a Erick.

 **Tom:** Erick se reía viéndonos, pero no entró a las cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí bajo el cuerpo de Tom, intentando huir.- ¡Por favor, paraa!

 **Tom:** Me apiadé y paré. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios y me pegué a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y me separé porque los enanos querían guerra.

 **Bill:** Empezamos una "guerra de cosquillas" con los niños, en la que incluso Erick quería participar. Estaban más graciosos...

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos la tarde jugando con ellos. Se cansaron muy pronto y no quisieron ni cenar.

 **Bill:** Acostamos a los niños y volvimos al sofá.- ¿Qué quieres cenar, cariño?

 **Tom:** He hecho ya la cena -salió Anna con los platos- No os habéis dado cuenta porque estabais muy ocupados con los enanos, pero me apetecía cocinar. He hecho tarta y todo -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -dije sonriendo y le ayudé a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

 **Tom:** De nada -sonrió- Oye, no es por meter el dedo en la llaga, pero ¿dónde anda Patrick? 

-Está con los Gs porque le he amenazado de muerte y le he dicho que la próxima vez que le vea que sea con una plancha en la mano -me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Qué mala... Con lo que él te quiere... -dije yo medio en broma, medio en serio.

 **Tom:** Ya, y yo a él. Pero me ha roto este mes tres planchas porque le hace mucha gracia intentar planchar su ropa interior con mi plancha para el pelo -me aguanté la risa.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo y Anna me fulminó con la mirada.

 **Tom:** Pues no es mala idea. Seguro que se quedan los gayumbos calentitos... -Bill se echó a reír todavía más y la muy bestia me cogió de los huevos y apretó- Aaaaah -grité

-Ni puta gracia... -dijo, negué y me soltó. Me puse un cojín para protegerme los huevos.

 **Tom:** Me debes una mamada -le dije recomponiéndome.

 **Bill:** Eres una picada, Anna. -me burlé de ella. Joder, que era una bruta...

 **Tom:** Claro, como a ti Tom no te jodía la plancha tres veces al mes... Y la tele no cuenta. Porque el mismo día que la jode, compra una y la paga él. Que se me ha ido medio sueldo de este mes en planchas... -se quejó.

 **Bill:** Pues coges las mías, que ya te dije que las uses, que a mí no me sirven. -repliqué.- Además, como son las mías, seguro que no se le ocurre cogerlas.

 **Tom:** Pues es buena idea... -dijo ella- Pero aún así. Que me compre una nueva... -dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ya sin dolor, me empecé a reír.

-Por cierto, hermanita. ¿Eres consciente de que me voy a vengar por lo que acabas de hacer? -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí de lado- Cuando lo haga, lo sabrás...

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a hacerlo hoy? -preguntó como con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Tal vez...

 **Bill:** Pues dímelo, que si no, me voy a por Patrick.

 **Tom:** No entendía bien a qué se refería- ¿Eing?

 **Bill:** Que me digas si me puedo quedar o si mejor huyo a ver a Patrick. Porque si te vas a vengar ya, mejor me largo.

 **Tom:** Que no, que no va a ser hoy //Más que nada porque aún no tienes tu plancha nueva...//.

 **Bill:** Asintió.- Pues me voy a hacer las paces con él. -dijo levantándose..

-¿Tú la entiendes? -pregunté a Tom.

 **Tom:** No hay Dios quien la entienda... Oye, ¿pero entonces hay trío, orgía con Patrick o el qué? -dije en alto pero no me respondió. Me encogí de hombros- Lo único imprescindible para pasar una gran noche de sexo, eres tú -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo. Entonces recordé que no le había terminado de dar sus regalos...- Oye, voy a ponerme el pijama... Ahora, cuando te llame, subes. -le dejé en la mano una viagra y subí corriendo. Preparé el cuarto a toda prisa para una noche de juegos y sexo, y después de muchas dudas, me puse el collar de perro. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada malo... No con Tom. Me quedé sólo en bóxer, me arrodillé en el centro del cuarto y llamé a Tom por el walkie.

 **Tom:** Me tomé la viagra y subí. Al abrir la puerta me quedé paralizado ¿Era el collar...? A pesar de que mi erección pensaba por mi, me obligué a pensar con la cabeza y le agaché a su lado. Le acaricié la cara- Mi amor, no hace falta... -//aunque me vaya a reventar la polla y no precisamente por culpa de la viagra//- No lo necesitamos para pasarlo bien. Y desde luego que no quiero pasarlo yo bien si tú no lo haces... -le dije con cariño.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy enternecido. Con eso, sólo logró terminar de convencerme. Le tendí la correa.- Vamos a divertirnos, mi amo...

 **Tom:** Joder, no iba a poder controlarme mucho más- ¿Estas seguro? No tienes porqué hacerlo... -//Como diga que sí una vez más, lo destrozo a polvos... Porque no voy a poder controlarme más//.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y le besé con intensidad.- ¿Te sirve como respuesta, mi amo? -pregunté paseando mis labios por todo su cuello, para luego volver a su boca.

 **Tom:** Ya no pude más y le devoré la boca con fiereza.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le rompí la ropa con las uñas, muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Tiré de la correa y nos subí a la cama. Le besé sucio hasta que las babas chorrearon por nuestros labios y me aparté fijándome en qué había en la habitación para empezar. Le até las manos y los tobillos con las piernas bien abiertas sin que se pudiera mover y cogí un cubito de hielo relamiéndome ante la visión de Bill.

 **Bill:** Gemí al verle con el hielo en la mano. Quería que lo usara...

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él y empecé a pasarlo por sus pezones a la vez que mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Aaaah, oh, Tom... -ladeé la cabeza y arqueé la espalda, volviéndome loco con las sensaciones que despertaba en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Cuando se derritió ese hielo, la polla de Bill chorreaba. Bajé hacia ahí con otro cubito de hielo y se lo empecé a pasar por la punta. Bill se estremecía- No te puedes correr sin mi permiso -no respondió- ¿Está claro? -dije tirando un poco de la correa.

 **Bill:** Hum... -Dios... Me estaba matando.- Sí, mi amo... Muy claro.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le puse un antifaz tapándole los ojos. Seguí pasando el hielo, que poco a poco se derretía a la vez que jugaba con mis dedos llenos de lubricante en su interior.

 **Bill:** Gritaba y gemía palabras sin sentido.- Tom... O me follas, o me corro ya.

 **Tom:** No... -le prohibí sonriendo de lado. Me estaba volviendo loco. Me costaba no follarle... Pero quería disfrutar de las vistas. Me empecé a dilatar yo sacando los dedos de dentro de Bill y notando como ya no quedaba hielo. Unos segundos después me senté en su polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé de la sorpresa y empecé a embestirle con todas mis fuerzas.- Vamos, Tom... Salta... -pedí entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca apretando mi culo pero sin moverme mientras encendía una vela. Empecé a saltar a la vez que dejaba caer gotas de cera por su torso.

 **Bill:** Grité y me revolví. Quería que me soltarla las manos, poder verle y tocarle...

 **Tom:** Salté con fuerza. Bill estaba jadeando y gritando mientras se retorcía. Y yo me estaba volviendo loco con cada embestida. Me corrí apretando el culo y él reventó en mi. Saqué su polla de mi culo y le desaté. Tirando de la correa le hice ponerse a cuatro patas y cogí la regla que andaba por ahí. No le dejé quitarse el antifaz- Te había prohibido correrte sin mi permiso... Ahora tendré que castigarte.

 **Bill:** No, amo... Lo siento... -dije todavía jadeando.- No ha sido a propósito...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y cayó el primer golpe. No me podía resistir.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte, y no precisamente de dolor... Porque no había dolido. No pude evitar alzar el culo, pidiendo más.

 **Tom:** Seguí golpeando y empecé a masturbarle. Cuando no pude aguantarme más, le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y alcé un poco el cuerpo, pegando su pecho y mi espalda.- Tom... Amo... Déjame correrme... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Tardé un poco en responder- Bueno... -le dije finalmente jadeando en su oído- Te doy... permiso.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé llevar, explotando en su mano.- Dios... -grité. Me dejé caer, dejando el culo aún más alzado.

 **Tom:** Teniéndolo en esa postura no me pude evitar agachar y lamer su culo de arriba abajo, tragándome parte del semen que chorreaba por su culo y sus piernas. Bill gemía y gritaba mi nombre. Le di la vuelta, le quité el antifaz y le comí la polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad buscando que se corriera en mi boca. Le metí el vibrador a lo bruto. Gritó todavía más.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho las piernas y de repente, exploté, llenando su boca con mi semen. Dios... Me mataba.

 **Tom:** Cómeme la polla -le ordené muy ansioso.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -le empujé para que se pusiera bocarriba y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Tom:** Se empleó a fondo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Saqué su pene de mi boca y me metí uno de sus huevos. Gritó y sentí su polla palpitar.

 **Tom:** Notaba el piercing húmedo contra mi. Fue demasiado y reventé.

 **Bill:** Recogí su semen con los dedos y luego los lamí.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar al verle- Vístete de gato -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿Y la correa? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Me pone demasiado... Pero me impide saborear y marcar tu cuello -le dije al oído dejando un beso en su mandíbula- Aunque... Si te portas mal, te la tendré que poner de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro, amo... -me quité el collar y la correa y lo sustituí por las orejas, el cascabel y el rabo de gato. Casi me corro al sentir el rabo en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Ataqué su cuello. Él se puso a cuatro patas encima mío y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en mi interior mientras yo le marcaba con mis dientes.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí listo (y no pude aguantar más el ansia) le penetré. Buscó mi cuello para morderme otra vez, pero se encontró con mis labios.

 **Tom:** Devoré sus labios hasta que tuve que echar la cabeza atrás y limitarme a gemir.

 **Bill:** Me lancé yo a su cuello y me puse a morderlo mientras le masturbaba.

 **Tom:** Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y tiró de él para tener más acceso a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Seguí mordiendo y besando, hasta que no pude más y me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** La última embestida fue tan fuerte que me llenó hasta el fondo de su semilla y reventé como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia, sin salir aún de él. En cuanto me empalmase de nuevo, le follaba.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Lo tenía lo suficientemente largo para poder hacerlo. Estiré y dejé vía libre a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y se me puso dura al sentir que me besaba.

 **Tom:** Volvió a embestir y se me puso dura en el acto. Me iba a dejar la garganta.

 **Bill:** Le mordí los hombros y le embestí con fuerza y ansias, muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Me llevé la mano a la polla y me masturbé hasta que reventé con fuerza. Nos di la vuelta y me puse encima dedicándome a marcarle con mis dientes todo el torso.

 **Bill:** Grité y me dejé hacer muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Le saqué de golpe la cola de gato y Bill se volvió a correr con un grito. Me relamí y le penetré con fuerza mientras le daba con una fusta en el pecho y las piernas.

 **Bill:** Grité muy, muy excitado y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** No me pude resistir y le di en la mano y en la polla a la vez. Se retorció gimiendo y soltó la mano. Le di en la punta de la polla otra vez y le masturbé yo.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy ansioso y me arqueé.- Oh, dios, Tom...

 **Tom:** Volvimos a corrernos a lo bestia. Le besé con ansia y salí de él. Le cogí en brazos- He de dejar muy limpio a mi gatito... -le agarré del culo- Seguro que él me lo agradece con un polvo en la ducha, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** Sí... Vamos a la ducha... -susurré. Me besó de forma sucia y me arrastró de la mano al agua.

 **Tom:** Le hice enrollar las piernas en mi cintura y nos llevé al cuarto de baño. Encendí la ducha y le quité a Bill el cascabel y las orejas de gato. Nos metí y cogí la pastilla de jabón. Sin que se lo esperara, se la metí. La removí dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me apreté contra su cuerpo.- Fóllame, Tommy. -pedí y le besé de forma ansiosa.

 **Tom:** Saqué el jabón y le penetré con fuerza bajo el agua, que caía a chorros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Le apreté a Bill el culo para hacerlo más estrecho y que me sintiera más. Él se me agarró a los hombros. Le solté el culo y le masturbé hasta que los dos nos corrimos. Salí de él con cuidado. Bill se quedó agotado, apoyado en mi pecho sin desenrollar sus piernas de mi cintura. No nos volvimos a empalmar, así que le lavé el pelo y el cuerpo con mucho mimo- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le dije algo preocupado por él.

 **Bill:** Exhausto. -dije jadeando.- Pero... Bien.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Vamos a descansar ahora -Le besé la frente con cariño y le aclaré el jabón del pelo. Le daba todos los mimos que podía. No quería que estuviera mal por lo del collar, ni nada de eso. Le lavé el cuerpo y me lavé yo. Salí de la ducha, nos envolví en una toalla y lo senté encima mío peinándole y secándole el pelo con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Tom... No hace falta que hagas todo esto. -le besé el pelo.- Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo... Sólo tengo sueño.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero hacerlo -lo decía en serio. Quería mimarle. Dejando a un lado que estuviera preocupado, quería mimarle de verdad.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces por qué tienes cara de preocupación?

 **Tom:** Porque estoy preocupado -admití- Pero dejando la preocupación de lado, quiero mimarte.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes... A tu lado siempre estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acaricié- No puedo no preocuparme por ti... Me importas demasiado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, mi amor... Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Ahora que te he podido contar todo, y que tengo otra vez pastillas para calmarme, no tienes que preocuparte.

 **Tom:** Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -le abracé.- Eres lo más importante de mi vida.

 **Tom:** Y tú de la mía -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y apreté el abrazo.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le traje el pijama. Mientras se cambiaba, cambié yo las sábanas de la cama que has habíamos dejado empapadas y sucias. Apareció por la puerta justo cuando acabé de cambiar las sábanas. Me puse el pijama y recogí todo mientras Bill me esperaba en la cama.

 **Bill:** Le abracé en cuanto se tumbó a mi lado.- Ha sido una noche maravillosa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Contigo no podía ser de otra manera -dije acariciando su pelo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y bajé la mirada.- Me ha gustado... Llevar puesto el collar. -admití en voz muy baja.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con más fuerza para que se sintiera querido y no se sintiera mal por haberme dicho eso último- Pues, si quieres, lo repetiremos cuando quieras... -le dije sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Otro día... No creo que dé mucho de mí los próximos tres días.

 **Tom:** No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, precioso. Sólo cuando tú quieras... -le dije acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé, amor. Y quiero hacerlo, pero cuando me recupere un poco.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé con suavidad- La... Próxima vez... Creo que toca invertir los papeles -dije algo rojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya lo veremos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pensativo- Yo sólo sé que me tengo que vengar de Anna. Pensaba plancharme los calzoncillos con su plancha nueva, pero también le debo una de cuando la apuesta... Así que tal vez... La podríamos pillar tú y yo por banda una tarde...

 **Bill:** Cierto. No sé, ya veremos, cielo. Ahora vamos a dormir, anda.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Tengo más hambre que sueño. Ahora subo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo o prefieres dormir?

 **Bill:** No, yo voy a dormir. -dije con los ojos ya cerrados.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le di un último beso antes de bajar. Justo me encontré a Sara en el pasillo llorando. Había tenido una pesadilla. La cogí en brazos y se me abrazó al cuello- ¿Quieres chocolate para que se te pase el susto? -asintió aún llorando desconsolada y bajé a la cocina. Hice chocolate para los dos y nos subí a la cama. La acosté entre Bill y yo y la abracé para que se durmiera.

 **Bill:** Me moví y noté un bultito calentito a mi lado. Al despertar, vi a Sara. Estaba dormidita, pero en su cara se notaba que había llorado. Mi pequeña... La abracé yo también y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana antes que Sara y Bill y me bajé a hacerles el desayuno a los dos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir a Sara revolviéndose en la cama. Seguía un poco alterada, así que me puse a jugar con ella para que se calmase.

 **Tom:** Subí con el desayuno para los dos- Traigo dulces y chocolate para animar la mañana a mi niña y a mi niño.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chillamos los dos muy contentos.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama con la bandeja con su desayuno y con el mío- ¿Se puede desayunar en la cama? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sólo con nuestro permiso -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Ah, vale... -dijo asintiendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y empezamos a desayunar entre bromas y juegos.

 **Bill:** Sara se animó un montón al jugar con nosotros.- ¿Qué, princesa, vamos a por Erick? -pregunté al oírle por el walkie.

 **Tom:** Asintió contenta y subimos a por él.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a la cama y nos pusimos a jugar todos juntos.

 **Tom:** Le bajé un momento a hacer el desayuno a Erick y le di el biberón en la cama.

 **Bill:** Erick desayunó más que contento y, según terminó, le tendió su oso de peluche a Sara, para que jugase con él.

 **Tom:** Sara abrazó al oso y a Erick y no quiso soltarles en toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Me quedé del todo enternecido viendo cómo les abrazaba. Era tan, tan mona...

 **Tom:** Les saqué una foto para que la tuvieran de mayores. No entendía cómo les podía querer tanto.

 **Bill:** Les miré sin poder parar de sonreír. Me encantaban mis niños, en serio.

 **Tom:** Me estiré y me tumbé abrazado a Bill- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

 **Bill:** Bien. Muy tranquilo. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Sara seguía abrazando a Erick y él, tan a gusto, se durmió encima.

 **Bill:** Bill... Erick pesa mucho. -dijo ella con un puchero. Sonreí.

-Es que es muy grande ya, ¿verdad? -asintió.- Anda, trae, que le tumbamos aquí. -le cogí y le tumbé estirado en la cama.

 **Tom:** Es muy guapo. Pero pesa -dijo mirándome y asintiendo. Me reí- Claro, de aquí a nada estará mucho más grande. Y tú también.

 **Bill:** ¿Como tú y como Bill? -preguntó con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No sé si tanto, pero como Anna, seguro -aseguré.

-Halaaaaaa -dijo alucinada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y Erick también se hará muy grande.

 **Tom:** Que guaaaaaay -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. Va a ser genial -dije yo sonriendo también.

 **Tom:** Se tumbó- ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? -nos preguntó ella.

-Claro, mi vida.

 **Bill:** Bieeen. No quiero estar lejos de mis papás.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y la abracé. Por la tarde llevamos a los enanos a casa de los Gs porque querían ver Mariah y yo me llevé a Bill a dar un paseo. Bill parecía mejorar por momentos. Un tío encapuchado apareció con una pistola en frente nuestro- Voy a matar a lo que más quieres, hijo de puta, para que sufras tanto como yo -y disparó apuntando a Bill. Me dio tiempo justo a ponerme en medio y recibir cuatro balazos en el abdomen. Como pude, saqué el arma y de un tiro en la cabeza acabé con su vida. Caí de rodillas al suelo todavía consciente con Bill gritando histérico y llorando. Yo creía que ésta vez no iba a salir de esta. Que no volvería a ver a mi familia, a mis niños, a Bill... Le tomé el rostro con las manos y hablé con voz ahogada- Princesa... Tú... Vas a ser lo último en lo que piense... Te amo... Y ha valido la pena -tosí un poco- Sé feliz... Os quiero -con mis últimas fuerzas, le besé en los labios antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	5. Pararía una bala por ti

**Bill:** ¡Tom! ¡No te vayas, por Dios! -chillé volviéndome loco por momentos. La ambulancia llegó casi en seguida, y en cuanto llegamos le metieron a quirófano. Llamé a todos, desesperado. Estaba lleno de sangre y lágrimas, pero no me preocupé por ello. Estaba frente a la puerta del quirófano, llorando como un desquiciado y diciendo todo el rato "Por favor, no te mueras"... Llegó Georg el primero y me abrazó muy fuerte.- ¡Geo! ¡Hay que hacer algo! -le chillé.- ¡No puede irse, nos prometió que siempre estaría! -en medio del llanto, apareció el cirujano. Con cara de gran pesar, nos dijo que habían logrado mantenerle vivo, pero que había entrado en estado de coma. 

-Está crítico. Pasará la noche, pero dudo que despierte. Lo siento mucho. -Tras decir eso, me dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue por el pasillo. Grité hasta quedarme afónico, montando un escándalo, pero... Nadie me detuvo. Todos me miraban, y por sus caras de lástima y compasión, imagino que no se atrevieron a decirme que no gritara.

-No me abandones... -susurré una última vez, derrotado. No sé cómo, pero había acabado de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder contener los sollozos. Sentía unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, y aunque no los rechacé, tampoco quería que él me abrazase.

 **Tom:** Estaba otra vez en un puto sitio de colores negro rojo y naranja y volvían a atacarme cuerpos sin cara. Pero esta vez me acordaba de todo y de todos. ¿Estaba otra vez en coma? //Tom, pelea, pelea, lucha y gana a todo costa, por Bill...// Estos hijos de puta eran peores que los últimos... Me costaba muchísimo más luchar... Y además llevaban armas. Me estaba cortando muchísimo más pelear, pero tenía que poder... Como fuera.

 **Bill:** Mi amor... No me abandones... Te prometo que si vuelves, estaré curado, y podré defendernos... Y esto no volverá a pasar... -le dije llorando. Oía al médico hablando con Anna. Decía algo así como que no había modo de salvarle, que era estúpido lo que hacía...

 **Tom:** No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba exhausto. Seguía luchando por Bill. Le oía pedirme que me quedara... Tenía que seguir. No sé cuánto pasaba. A veces oía a Bill gritarse con el médico, otras notaba a Bill y a los demás abrazarme. Hasta noté cómo los enanos se aferraban a mi cuerpo llorando gritando mi nombre y a Sara preguntar que porqué no me despertaba llorando desconsolada... Por lo visto, habían pasado muchos días. Y yo no conseguía ganar. Estaba cada vez más destrozado. Pero no me pensaba rendir...

 **Bill:** Un día, tuve que dejar a Tom al cuidado de Anna... E ir con los chicos al trabajo. Se sabía que Tom estaba en coma, y todo el mundo quería aprovechar, y rebelarse. La primera vez, fui a saco con todo el mundo... Salvo con uno, que dejé vivo. Quería que se corriera la voz, que supieran que yo estaba ahí... No iba a dejar de luchar. Tenía que defender a los míos. Empecé a irme por las noches del hospital; me colaba en las casas y mataba a la gente sin que se dieran cuenta. Hubo casos en los que nadie supo de ninguna muerte hasta una semana después.

 **Tom:** Me caí de rodillas y me pillaron por banda. Me retorcí, pataleé y golpeé al aire, pero me estaban ganando. No me podía rendir. Me retorcería hasta el último aliento.

 **Bill:** Volví al hospital y vi a todos fuera del cuarto. Al parecer, Tom había entrado en crisis.- No... -fui corriendo allí. Desde fuera, le veía retorcerse. -¡No, joder, Tom! ¡Resiste, no te vayas! -chillé como loco. Justo llegaba Mariah con los niños, a hacer la visita diaria.- Anna, que se los lleve. Que no le vean... -Se oyó un pitido prolongado. Tom se moría... Y Anna seguía ahí.- ¡ANNA! ¡LLÉVATELOS! No quiero que le vean morir... -Pedí con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Ella reaccionó al fin y se los llevó. Yo me quedé pegado al cristal, suplicando por que las descargas hicieran efecto y su corazón volviera a latir....

 **Tom:** Grité hasta sentir que la garganta se me desgarraba y me levanté con mil pares de cojones para seguir luchando. No podía dejar a mis niños ni a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba destrozado, asumiendo que mi vida terminaba con la suya, cuando de repente, el pitido se volvió discontinuo, y los médicos suspiraron aliviados.- Lo ha hecho... 

-Bill, han sido los médicos. 

-¿No recuerdas la vez que estuviste en coma, Geo? Tenías que luchar, que recorrer un camino para volver. Los médicos hacían mucho, pero si tú no te hubieras empeñado... Seguirías en coma. O peor, muerto. -se quedó callado, sabía que yo tenía razón. En cuanto se fueron, entré corriendo y abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Noté un abrazo y besos en mi rostro... Y de repente... Acabé con el último de esos monigotes y me desmayé en el suelo. Sólo. Empecé a notar un pitido en mis oídos, entre abrí los ojos y una luz blanca me cegó. Sabía dónde estaba y por qué. Bill se había dormido abrazado a mi. Sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Como pude, levanté la mano y la posé en su cabeza acariciando su pelo. Me costó la vida hablar, pero tenía que saber que yo ya estaba despierto. Lo habría pasado fatal...- Princesa... -dije pero era muy bajo. Toqué el timbre para que viniera una enfermera o algo y despertara a Bill.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y vi a Tom... Despierto. Pero no podía ser. Estaba seguro de que era un sueño. Iba a decirme algo, pero no le dejé.- No me abandones, por favor... Sé que es un sueño y te irás más antes que después, pero ahora no me dejes... Te necesito... -susurré agarrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo. Le quería tanto...

 **Tom:** No... Soy un sueño, princesa. Estoy despierto... Te lo juro -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** No me mientas... -susurré sollozando.- Por favor, no me ilusiones....

 **Tom:** No te miento... -me quité las vías del brazo y el tubito que se pegaba a mi nariz. Verdaderamente necesitaba levantarme y andar... Y comer algo. Me miré el estómago. Habría pasado bastante tiempo, porque todas mis heridas estaban totalmente curadas. Me puse de pie y abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sollocé otra vez y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Aún no me creía que fuese real... Pero pensaba aprovechar al máximo ese sueño.

 **Tom:** Le empujé para que se sentara en la cama- Te voy a demostrar que no es un sueño -me agaché y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... Hay una ventana... -susurré y le empujé para que no siguiera.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Estrecho... -bromeé y le recoloqué el pantalón. Mis movimientos eran torpes, pero notaba que cada vez tenía más energía, como para parar un tren. Le abracé con fuerza- ¿Me llevas a por algo de comer?

 **Bill:** Tiene que venir la enfermera... No es bueno que salgas sin previo aviso... -dije. Aún desconfiaba, porque Tom era descarado y pervertido hasta en sueños... Por suerte, no lo notó. La enfermera llegó casi en seguida y flipó al ver a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama con las piernas colgando- ¿Puedo comer algo? -miró el reloj.

-Queda media hora para que venga el doctor. Tendrá que examinarte. Pero supongo... Que no importa... -dijo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Vale...-cogí de la mano a Bill y pasé al lado de la mujer por la puerta- ¿Dónde están las máquinas de comida? ¿Llevas dinero? -le dije muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Están en la sala de espera, todo recto. Y claro que llevo dinero, nunca voy sin ello... -le abracé por la cintura y le guié a donde las máquinas.

 **Tom:** Me dejé guiar sin soltarle en ningún momento. Justo antes estaban los baños. Nos metí dentro y cerré- ¿Me das tú de comer? -sonreí de lado- Vamos... Y luego te doy yo de desayunar. Una habitación de hospital no es cómoda. Conviene desayunar fuerte -le dije besando su cuello y desabrochándole el pantalón.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... En esta planta hay niños... -me moría por follar con él, pero no quería traumatizar a un grupo de enanos.

 **Tom:** Mira que me lo pones difícil... Como te pille por banda... -dije contra su boca volviendo a abrocharle el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le besé.- Cuando volvamos a casa. Te lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- ¿Hay mejor cafetería? -asintió- Pues vamos. Quiero un café caliente.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -le guié y llegamos casi en seguida a la cafetería. Eso sí, pedí los cafés para llevar porque el doctor iba a pasar casi en seguida, y quería asegurarme de estar en el cuarto cuando pasara.

 **Tom:** Me comí el bollo y me bebí el café. Me sentó demasiado bien. Acabé de desayunar y justo llegó el médico. Hizo que Bill saliera para examinarme. Examinó mis reflejos mis movimientos, los pupilas- Es un milagro... -logró decir- Te voy a hacer ahora mismo un TAC, un electrocardiograma y un análisis. Si los resultados salen bien, antes de la hora de comer te podrás marchar -asentí y me levanté. Salí y vi a Bill en la puerta.

-Me van a hacer un par de pruebas. Ahora vuelvo -le guiñé el ojo. Me hicieron las pruebas en cosa de media hora y pude volver con Bill. Una hora después, estaban ya los resultados. Estaba perfectamente. No tenía ningún daño físico ni cerebral. El médico me mandó hacer dos veces al día unas pruebas de cálculo mental durante una semana por si acaso, pero me dio el alta. Estaba perfectamente. Me vestí y salí hasta el copiloto del Q7 de Bill. Bill parecía que no se creía del todo que estaba despierto.

 **Bill:** Iba mirándole de reojo todo el rato. Entonces me acordé de Mariah, los niños y los chicos. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Mariah.- Hola, mamá... Eh, tengo que hablar con todos. 

-¿De Tom? 

-Sí... Por favor, lleva a los niños a nuestra casa, y pide a todos que vayan. -como pasaba desde que todo esto empezó, me hizo caso. Tom me miraba con la ceja alzada.- Quiero darles una sorpresa... -expliqué sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Lo veo bien. Si no muero por ataque de enanos... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Morirás. Llevan estos tres meses sin parar de llorar... Una vez tuvimos que llevarnos a Sara del hospital porque quería incluso morderte para ver si despertabas. Estaba tan desconsolada... -susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Tres meses!? -se me escapó gritar.

 **Bill:** Involuntariamente, pegué un bote y se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.- Sí, tres meses...

 **Tom:** Lo siento -le acaricié el brazo- Siento haber gritado. Se me ha escapado. No llores, princesa -le acaricié arrepintiéndome de haber gritado.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... Llevo un tiempo nervioso, ya sabes. No es nada. -intenté calmarle.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y aparcó. Pero antes de salir, le dije una cosa- Lamento profundamente lo mal que lo habrás pasado... Pero me pondría un millón de veces entre tú y una bala -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** No lo pienses... -le acaricié.- Me salvaste la vida. ¿Qué menos que cuidarte mientras estabas convaleciente?

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Te crees ya que estoy despierto?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me lo creo... Vamos a que lo vean los demás.

 **Tom:** Entramos y, como había profetizado, sentí una lluvia de niños encima mío gritando mi nombre.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, me aparté un poco y les dejé mimar y agobiar a Tom. Todos nos miraban estupefactos, sin saber qué decir.

 **Tom:** ¡Tot! ¡No te vuelvas a dormir tanto tiempo! ¿Me has oído? -me gritó Sara echándome la bronca. Tenía a Sara cogida en brazos, Erick se había enganchado a mi cuello y se había dispuesto a dormir. Y los gemelos me abrazaban uno cada pierna.

 **Bill:** Bill... Dime que no es un sueño... -susurró Mariah, conmocionada. 

-No lo es, él está aquí, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Con los niños enganchados en mi, me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla- No soy un sueño. Estoy aquí. Y dispuesto a dar guerra -sonreí sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Mi niño... -se abrió paso entre los enanos y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿me oyes? -me dijo con sus manos en mis mejillas haciéndome mirarla a los ojos- Eres muy valiente, mi niño. Te quiero -se le escapó una lágrima y me volvió a abrazar. Se separó de mi para dejar a los demás abrazarme. Anna se echó a llorar y se me abrazó con fuerza.

-No se te ocurra volver a entrar en coma tres meses, idiota -me dijo aferrándose a mi- Te quiero, capullo. 

-Y yo, enana. Y yo... -al final se me separó y me abrazó Patrick.

-¿Con quién voy a discutir si te vas, eh? -bromeó- Negaré haberlo dicho, pero te quiero. 

-Y yo, capullo... -se separó de mi y vinieron los Gs.

-Tom, pedazo de inútil, está muy bien que salves a Bill y que te pongas en medio de una bala, pero la próxima vez, a ser posible, saca la pistola y mátalo antes, morrofiemo... -me reí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -me abrazaron los dos.

-Te queremos -me dijeron mirándome a los ojos. Franny no me dijo nada. Sólo me abrazó y me dijo que me quería. Los niños seguían sin soltarme. Como pude, me senté al lado de Bill y los cuatro se me subieron encima, menos Erick, que no se había movido de mi cuello y seguía dormido.

-¿Me hacéis un resumen de lo que me he perdido estos tres meses?

 **Bill:** Lo más importante... El cumple de Erick. -le dije con una mueca de pena. 

-Y a tu marido en modo "destroyer" cargándose a todo aquel que cuestionara tu poder... En un mes mató a más personas que Gus o yo en un mes normal. -intenté hacer mil gestos para que se callara, pero me ignoró.- Y también ha estado controlando todas las redes de prosti y narco... Casi parecía que le hubieras enseñado tú como hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con la boca abierta y lo miré con los ojos de par en par- ¿Bill?

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Yo... Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Los chicos estaban casi todo el tiempo con los enanos... Y yo... -suspiré y me tapé la cara con las manos. No quería ver a nadie.

 **Tom:** Oye, te tengo que ver hacer eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo dura que se me ha puesto sólo de imaginármelo? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Pues no vas a verlo. Ahora que has vuelto, no voy a volver a eso. -respondí en voz baja.- Ahora vengo. -me levanté y fui medio corriendo a la cocina. Necesitaba mis pastillas...

 **Tom:** Jo... -me dije por lo bajo- Oye, ahora que no está. ¿Cómo está Bill? Me preocupa. Cuando me pasó esto había recaído en la depresión. No quiero que esté mal...

 **Bill:** Me tomé dos pastillas (me habían cambiado otra vez la medicación, y ahora debía tomar dos tranquilizantes) y me fui con sigilo a la planta de arriba. Quería ponerme el pijama... Bajé el de Tom por si él también quería cambiarse.

 **Tom:** Pues, la verdad no sabríamos decirte ninguno... Ha sido... Imposible de describir... -asentí preocupado. Justo entró Bill. Me quería poner el pijama pero los enanos se negaron a apartarse de mi y no pude. Le di a Bill la mano- Bill... ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara...

 **Bill:** Estoy bien... Sólo un poco cansado. No os preocupéis.

 **Tom:** Sí que me preocupo. Has estado cuidando de mi. Ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti -le acaricié.

-Tom, ¿te parece si te dejamos descansar y venís a cenar a casa? -dijo Mariah. Asentí más pensando en Bill que en mi mismo. Los Gs se llevaron a los gemelos. Solo lograron convencerles cuando les prometieron que no me iba a "dormir" otra vez. Patrick y Anna ofrecieron encargarse de cuidar a Sara. Sara me dijo al oído.

-Papá, te dejo descansar -me dio un beso y se fue obedientemente con sus tíos. Dejé a Erick en la cuna del salón. Me puse al fin el pijama, aproveché para notar que mis músculos seguían en su sitio. Anna y Patrick se subieron al cuarto de Sara a jugar con ella. Me quedé con Bill a solas. Me tumbé con él y le pegué a mi- Mi princesa. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Y gracias por mantener el reino en orden mientras tu rey no estaba. Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho genial. Y te lo agradezco. No te tienes que preocupar por mi reacción como la vez que me salvaste cuando secuestraron a Sara. No hay nada que me pueda hacer sentir ni un mínimo de desaprobación en ti.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me escondí en su pecho. Sólo quería acurrucarme y dormir. De los asesinatos, el proxenetismo y la culpa... Ya hablaría con él de eso. Probablemente.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta que quería dormir y le dejé. Me quedé yo también dormido. Me desperté al notar unos besos en mi mejilla.

 **Bill:** Tom... Es hora de ir a casa de Mariah... -le susurré y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me estiré- ¿Ya es de noche? -me asombré. Erick me abrazó.

-Estas muy grande y muy guapo, precioso -le dije y le di un beso- ¿Me dejas vestirlos? -le pedí a Bill y asintió. Preparé a Sara y a Erick y bajé con los niños, que estaban muy contentos. Erick abrazaba a su oso, que le llamaba Tot. Yo, la verdad, no dejaba de pensar en que me había perdido el cumpleaños de Erick y en que estaban mucho más grandes... Hice una mueca, no sé si Bill la notó. Abracé a Bill- Vamos -asintió. Fuimos a casa de Mariah, la cual se dedicó a cebarme nada más verme.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes por el cumple de Erick. Lo celebraremos uno de estos días. Los enanos se negaron a celebrarlo sin Tot. -le dije un ratito que nos dejaron solo.

 **Tom:** ¿Él también? -asintió- Pobre... -Ya andaba y corría solo. Y hablaba mucho mejor. Me había perdido verle mejorar en esas cosas...- Quiero compensarle haber tenido que retrasar su cumple.

 **Bill:** No tienes que hacerlo... Él es feliz con tenerte de vuelta. Ya sabes que eres su favorito. A ti te lo perdona todo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? Todo lo que habéis tenido que sufrir...

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... Eso no podías saberlo. Y mucho menos controlarlo. Así que déjalo estar y disfruta de tu familia, que te ha echado mucho de menos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes disfrutar? -pregunté sinceramente preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Luego tenemos que hablar -le acaricié volviendo a la mesa. Estuvimos todos juntos y bromeando. No dejaron de brindar por mi. Al final, llegó la hora de irse. Acostamos a los niños, nos dimos una ducha y, tras secarnos bien, nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos a la cama- ¿Ahora es buen momento para hablar?

 **Bill:** ¿De qué? -le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. No entendía de qué quería hablar.

 **Tom:** Quiero que me cuentes todo. Que me cuentes cómo has estado, cómo te encuentras, si sigues algún tratamiento, cómo te ve el psicólogo. Y cómo te sientes no sólo respecto a mi coma, sino en general a todo lo que ha pasado estos meses.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me puse a pensar. Me pedía mucha información.- Sólo he sonreído cuando estaba con los niños. Estaba destrozado. Ahora me siento bien, creo. Voy dos veces por semana a ver a Hoffman, que me ha recetado dos pastillas que debo tomar siempre que no me sienta bien. Estos tres meses han sido una dura prueba, pero no me he cortado ni una vez y le he contado todo siempre a mi psicólogo, así que... Creo que podría haber estado peor. -dije en resumen. No quería hablar del tema.

 **Tom:** ¿Le has contado a Hoffman... Todo... Todo?

 **Bill:** No. Solo que hacía tu trabajo, porque nadie más sabría sustituirte.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a haber hecho mi trabajo?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros- No me paré a pensar en ello. Lo hacía porque los Gs no podían, y luego me centraba en ti y los niños...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Quiero saber todo lo que sientas al respecto de eso y de todo lo que ha pasado y que pase desde ahora. Si no me lo cuentas, no podré ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom, que no te miento. -me tapé la cara con las manos, frustrado.- Lo hice simplemente porque no quería poner a mi familia en peligro, no pensaba en otra cosa mientras lo hacía.

 **Tom:** Pues los gestos de "Callate, gilipollas" que le has mandado a Georg cuando me lo ha contado, ¿a qué han venido entonces?

 **Bill:** A que quería contártelo yo, cuando estuviésemos solos. ¿Has visto la cara de Anna cuando Georg ha dicho que he estado controlando a las prostitutas? Le ha dolido. Porque sabía que vosotros lo hacíais, y lo tenía asumido. Pero no se esperaba que yo fuera a hacerlo. Y la he decepcionado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado- Perdón por el interrogatorio -dije sintiéndome muy mal por la escenita que le había montado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, cada vez más frustrado. Nuestra primera conversación larga en tres meses, y acababa en algo así como una pelea.- No te disculpes... Solo intentabas hacer lo mejor.

 **Tom:** Debería haber tenido más tacto... ¿Me perdonas?

 **Bill:** No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tom... -dije mientras le abrazaba.- Anda, olvídalo y vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Mañana hablaría con Anna. Abracé a Bill con fuerza y le dejé que durmiera.

 **Bill:** Dormí a pierna suelta por primera vez en meses.

 **Tom:** Me desperté antes que él y me bajé a hacerle el desayuno. Me encontré a Anna haciéndolo ella- Anna, ¿podemos hablar? 

-Claro -me sonrió- ¿De qué? 

-Me he enamorado de ti -le dije todo serio. Se puso blanca.

-Tom... Bill... Y Patrick... Yo no te correspondo... -me empecé a despollar yo solo.

-Era broma, enana -cuando se le pasó el susto, me pegó un manotazo.

-¡Gilipollas! -gritó y se rió también cuando se calmó.

-No, ahora en serio, sí que quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha hecho Bill en mi... Ausencia? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. 

-Pues en el momento me sentí muy decepcionada, pero luego hablé con Patrick. Me dijo que Gustav le había contado que habían llegado amenazas. Decían que ahora que Tom no estaba y que los Gs estaban tan desaparecidos en combate, iban a ir matando a todos los de la familia uno a uno y a torturarlos antes de morir, incluidos los niños. Y que Bill lo hizo para protegernos a todos... Yo, a decir verdad, creo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo... No le puedo juzgar. Nos ha protegido a todos, arriesgando su vida... Sólo le puedo dar las gracias. Por cierto. Toma. Súbele el desayuno -me dejó dos cafés, dos zumos y dos platos llenos de tortitas y chocolate.

-Gracias -le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me subí con la bandeja. Bill seguía dormido.

 **Bill:** Empecé a sentir besos por mi cuello, y una dulce caricia en el costado. Fui despertándome poco a poco. Cuando ya vi que no me dormiría otra vez, me estiré y abrí los ojos.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa -le sonreí- Traigo el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Genial. -bostecé y me incorporé. Aún no estaba espabilado del todo, pero por un desayuno de Tom... Haría lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** En realidad no lo he hecho yo... Iba a hacerlo pero cuando he bajado estaba Anna haciéndolo, me ha dado dos platos y me ha dicho que suba... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Ah... -dije amodorrado. Cogí uno de los cafés y empecé a bebérmelo.

 **Tom:** Está muy rico. Por cierto, tienes que oír la broma que le he gastado -me empecé a reír- Le he dicho todo serio que tenía que hablar con ella, me ha dicho todo animada que qué pasaba y le he dicho que me había enamorado de ella. No sabes lo blanca que se ha quedado. Ha empezado a balbucear a decir tu nombre y el de Patrick, y que no me correspondía... -le dije muerto de la risa.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme yo también. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Saqué de la mesilla un bote de pastillas (últimamente tenía migrañas muy a menudo, y tenía que tomarme una pastilla de estas cada mañana).

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y empecé a desayunar. Bill se tomó las pastillas y empezó también. Empezamos en silencio. Pero no era incómodo. A decir verdad, estaba muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Desayuné con calma y volví a recostarme. Me sentía muy cómodo con Tom, y no quería ni moverme.

 **Tom:** Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y me recosté yo también, abrazándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé abrazar y le besé el pelo.- Te he echado mucho de menos...

 **Tom:** Aunque no lo creas, yo también. ¿Sabes que a veces os oía? Te oía discutir con el médico. Me quería desconectar y tú te negabas. Un día casi le pegas un tiro... También te oía pedirme que volviera y decirme que me querías. Y llorar... Hablar con Anna y decirle muchas cosas bonitas de mi. También notaba a veces tus besos y tus abrazos. Incluso los de los enanos. Les oía gritar y llorar... Pero no oía todo. Solo a veces... Me dabas fuerzas. Yo... De algún modo sé que ésta vez he estado más cerca de la muerte que nunca...

 **Bill:** Casi mueres. -dije en voz baja.- Un día, volví un poco más tarde de tu trabajo, y les encontré a todos fuera. Entraste en parada... Ibas a morir. Y yo quería que Anna se llevase a los niños porque no quería que lo vieran. -no sé en qué punto, pero había empezado a llorar.- Pero ella no reaccionaba... Tuve que gritarle y al poco de que se fueran... Lograron estabilizarte, pero me dijeron que iban a desconectarte.

 **Tom:** Supongo que fue cuando estaba perdiendo la pelea contra los monigotes sin cara... No me rendí en ningún momento. Siempre supe que tenía que volver por ti y por los niños. Hubo un momento que consiguieron tirarme. Yo pataleaba y pegaba puñetazos al aire, pero estaba perdiendo. Pero no podía perder... Por ti no podía. Y me levanté chillando y seguí peleando. Hasta que... Un día... Vencí al último...

 **Bill:** Apreté más el abrazo. No sabía qué decirle, solo quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Siento haber tardado tanto en vencerles... -le dije contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, idiota... No es tu culpa que esta vez fueran más difíciles de derrotar.

 **Tom:** Por ti derribo montañas... -le besé las manos.

 **Bill:** Pues derriba montañas. Pero no te disculpes por tardar en hacerlo. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y alcé la cara para besarle en los labios. Sara apareció en nuestra cama medio dormida, frotándose los ojos con los puños y se tumbó entre nosotros dos para dormir un rato más.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y la abracé.- Estos meses... Les he acostumbrado a dormir aquí. No soportaba dormir yo solo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No pasa nada -acaricié a la niña y seguí besando y abrazando a Bill toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar, muy feliz por tenerle entre mis brazos y no me separé de él hasta que no oímos a Erick por el walkie... Teniendo otra pesadilla. Siempre soñaba que algo malo le pasaba a Tom, y se ponía a chillar su nombre.

 **Tom:** Me levanté corriendo y fui a por él- Mi niño -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -oímos chillar a Erick.

 **Tom:** Calma, precioso -le dije acariciándole la cabeza. Poco a poco se calmó. Bajamos los tres y Sara al salón. Erick al final se pudo calmar y le dejamos con su hermana abrazado a su oso. Estaba ahí Patrick. Anna había salido por no sé qué. Bill se metió a la cocina y decidí gastarle a él la misma broma que a Anna- Patrick, tenemos que hablar -le dije muy serio- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo frunciendo el ceño- Me he enamorado de ti... -Bill estaba en la puerta de la cocina viéndolo todo tapándose la boca para no despollarse. Patrick se quedó pálido y mudo. Me acerqué a él para "besarle" y se escurrió en el sofá hacia atrás huyendo de mi y cayéndose al suelo. No pude más y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo y me eché a reír. Patrick nos miraba con una mezcla de enfado y alivio tremenda. No podía dejar de reírme, en serio.

 **Tom:** Estaba despolladísimo- Ha sido más gracioso... Que cuando se lo he hecho a Anna -dije riéndome aún más.

 **Bill:** Seguimos riéndonos un rato. Estábamos que nos iba a dar algo de la risa.

 **Tom:** Pude calmarme un poco y dejarme de reír al cabo de bastante rato- Bueno ya, ¿o qué? -dijo Patrick. Yo respiré hondo y me calmé.

 **Bill:** Sí, ya... -dije jadeando por la risa. Había sido bestial.- Yo también quiero hacerle la broma a alguien. -dije con voz de niño.

 **Tom:** Házsela a Georg y a Gustav -dije con malicia.

 **Bill:** Venga, va. -respondí intentando no reírme.- Dile que venga cuanto antes... Ah, y preparad la cámara, por favor... Hay que grabarlo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero le tienes que decir que venga tú. Si no, se notará mucho la broma.

 **Bill:** Venga, va. -cogí el móvil y le llamé.- Eh, Geo... Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? 

-Sí, claro. En seguida llego. 

-Vale, chao... -colgué. -Escondeos. -les dije a los chicos, mirándoles con malicia.

 **Tom:** Cogí el móvil y empecé a grabar escondidos en la cocina. Llegó Georg. Me tapé la boca para no despollarme.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa, princesa? 

-Pues verás, yo... Tengo que decirte algo. 

-Me estás asustando... -dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Estás tan guapo cuando pones esa cara... -le miré "embobado" y luego fingí haberme dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. 

-Princesa... ¿Qué cojones? 

-Georg, te amo. Llevo años enamorado de ti. Eso es lo que quería decirte. -me miró con espanto, y más aún cuando me lancé a sus brazos para "besarle". No pude más y me empecé a despollar de su cara. Me reí tanto, que acabé en el suelo, negro de risa.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír a gritos tirado en el suelo. Georg abrió la puerta y nos vio ahí a Patrick y a mi despollados- ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

 **Bill:** ¡Una broma, idiota! -dije yo, muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** ¡Hijos de puta! -dijo aliviado y me empecé a reír a un más- En defensa de Bill diré, que la idea ha sido mía -dije calmándome- Gustav es el siguiente...

 **Bill:** No me lo pierdo ni de coña. -dijo y se hizo un hueco con Tom y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Entorné la puerta antes de que Gustav llegara y empecé a grabar.

 **Bill:** Gus, yo... Tengo que decirte algo... -me miró raro, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que siguiera.- Yo... Estoy... Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo. -me miró con tal cara de gilipollas... Que no pude ni "lanzarme" a "besarle". Empecé a despollarme.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill. Alarga la broma. Lánzate a por él... -dije para mi mismo despollado.

 **Bill:** ¿De qué hablas? Gilipollas, como se entere Georg te corta las pelotas. -me dijo muy enfadado.- Joder, no te rías. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme? -no podía, en serio. Era superior a mí.

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta y se veía a Patrick y a Georg despollados en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Puso una cara... Empecé a llorar de la risa. En serio, me daba algo.

 **Tom:** Sois gilipollas -se cruzó de brazos. Seguro que se te pasa el enfado cuando veas la reacción de Georg a la broma... Que la hemos grabado -dije levantándome muertos e risa y le puse el vídeo.

 **Bill:** Se empezó a reír. Entonces, Sara se acercó a Tom.- Papá... ¿Por qué Bill quería besar al tío? ¿Ya no te quiere?

 **Tom:** Claro que me quiere, preciosa. Les hemos gastado una broma para asustarles, por eso lo ha hecho, pero claro que me quiere.

-Aaaah -dijo aliviada.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara.- Escucha, pitufa. Yo quiero a papá, pase lo que pase. Siempre voy a quererle. -le besé el pelo.

-¿Aunque vuelva a dormirse muchos días? 

-Aunque se duerma muchos días.

 **Tom:** Asintió ya tranquila del todo y volvió a su oso a jugar con Erick. Yo me volví a despollar con las bromas- Lástima no haber grabado las veces que les he dicho yo a Anna y a Patrick que estaba enamorado de ellos...

 **Bill:** Ya ves... Sobre todo la de Patrick. -dije yo también muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** La de Patrick ha sido la mejor con diferencia. Le he dicho que le amaba se ha quedado blanco. Me he lanzado a besarle y se ha escurrido hacia atrás en el sofá y se ha caído al suelo -me empecé a reír. Justo llegó Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿A él también le habéis hecho la broma? -Y a nosotros. No se ha librado nadie.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- A Patrick no lo he grabado, pero a estos dos sí.

 **Bill:** Quiero verlo -se sentó en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Es una pena. La reacción de Patrick ha sido la mejor -dije tendiéndole mi móvil.

 **Bill:** Me fui a la cocina en lo que ella miraba el vídeo.

 **Tom:** Me fui tras Bill y me abracé por detrás. Le empecé a besar el cuello- Princesa, tenemos que hablar... Me he enamorado de ti... Todos estos años, te he amado -dije como si fuera la broma, pero diciéndoselo en serio.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír.- Yo también quería decirte algo... Te amo. Desde hace años.

 **Tom:** Vaya... -fingí sorpresa y sonreí- Entonces... ¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé.- Me encantaría. Es la mejor idea del mundo.

 **Tom:** Pues tenemos que contárselo a todos -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, mejor les dejamos con la intriga.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié. Volvimos al salón abrazados. Anna estaba despollada.

 **Bill:** Le devolvió el móvil a Tom, que se sentó y me arrastró para que me pusiera en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** En fin. ¿Qué tal están mis sobris? 

-Peleados. Mariola se ha enfadado con Jacob... -me reí.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque Jacob no quería jugar a indios y vaqueros con ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mariola se está contagiando del mal genio de su prima Sara.

 **Tom:** Que va. Jacob se ha pasado toda la mañana molestándola. Y ella estaba todo el rato con su habitual tranquilidad aguantando. Luego ella le ha pedido jugar y él no ha querido. Y ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Se ha ido y no le habla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Hace bien. Que se haga la dura.

 **Tom:** Es demasiado buena. Sara ya le habría pegado una hostia -dije muerto de risa.

-Sí, es muy buena, pero todos la adoramos así -dijo Georg y yo asentí dándole la razón.

 **Bill:** Hombre, claro. A Sara le hace falta alguien que le frene un poco.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sara va a ser un peligro...

 **Bill:** Y que lo digas... Es un trasto. Y muy lista.

 **Tom:** De hecho tú esto no lo sabes, Tom, pero Sara tiene a todo el colegio a raya. Hasta los mayores le tienen miedo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipado. Yo sabía que tenía dominados a los niños, pero no sabía nada de los mayores.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo puede ser? -pregunté. Se encogieron de hombros- Es digna hija tuya...

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en el pecho de Tom, relajado.- Eh, mirad. El gato va a echarse la siesta. -le saqué el dedo a Anna.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pensando- ¿Los profesores le castigan o algo? -negaron.

-La querían echar porque le pegó a un niño, pero les amenazamos y no se atreven.

 **Bill:** Y cuando llegamos al hospital y se lo contamos a Bill, él le aplaudió por defender a los suyos.

 **Tom:** Asentí y la miré sonriendo. Ella hacía como que no nos escuchaba- Ha hecho muy bien.

 **Bill:** Tiene buenos maestros. -dije medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Sí... Puede estar orgullosa de ti... -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Y de ti... Sobre todo de ti... -cada vez hablaba más bajo, alelado.

 **Tom:** No... En eso te equivocas...

 **Bill:** No. Créeme que no. -no supe si dijo algo más porque me dormí.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos toda la mañana entre bromas hasta que los chicos se fueron a comer y Patrick y Anna a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a mediodía.- ¿Os ayudo a hacer la comida?

 **Tom:** No hace falta -le dijeron- Tú con Tom tienes que estar -le dijeron.

-¿Me ayudas con mis ejercicios de cálculo mental? -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Le di los ejercicios. Él tenía que leer y yo responder.

 **Bill:** Fui leyendo los ejercicios. Los hizo todos perfectos.

 **Tom:** Acabé lo que tenía que hacer hoy y me estiré- ¿Ves? No estoy peor de la cabeza que antes del coma.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé, cariño. -le besé.- Sé que estás perfecto.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Y mejor voy a estar después del polvo que te voy a echar en cuanto los niños no estén pendientes de nosotros -le dije al oído. Los niños no dejaban de mirarme. Parecían mis guardaespaldas.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no dije nada, muerto de vergüenza. Al poco, los niños se fueron al oso de Sara a jugar.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y me lo llevé al cuarto. Le tenía unas ganas...

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias y me dejé caer en la cama. Llevaba tres meses sin sentir ni una gota de placer.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé con rapidez y me metí su polla a la boca dispuesto a darle la mejor mamada de su vida.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda y enredé los dedos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y me la metí hasta el fondo sorbiendo, me la sacaba para lamer toda su extensión y le lamía también los huevos.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de placer.- Para, Tom... -no quería correrme aún.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y subí hasta su boca- ¿Quieres que te folle yo o me follas tú? -dije contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Tú a mí... -le pedí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me llené los dedos de lubricante. Le dilaté ocupándome de darle todo el placer posible.

 **Bill:** Gemí con muchísima fuerza y abrí más las piernas. Dios, qué gusto...

 **Tom:** Le besé y me introduje en él con fuerza besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Grité y le abracé muy fuerte. Dios... Me volvía totalmente loco.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé follándole con fuerza y ansia y devorando su boca.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas al tiempo que él me la clavaba con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me esforcé por llegarle al fondo y darle todo el placer que podía.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a moverme yo contra él. Bajé una mano a mi polla y me masturbé.

 **Tom:** Llegamos al orgasmo antes de lo que hubiéramos querido. Le besé con ansia sin salir de él.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Salí con cuidado y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me dejé abrazar y me quedé acurrucado contra su cuerpo. Le echaba mucho de menos.

 **Tom:** Bill me estaba acariciando el pecho y el abdomen maravillado.

 **Bill:** No podía dejar de tocarle. Me costaba creer que estuviera despierto... Y que estuviera vivo. Sonó mi móvil y lo cogí sin mirar.- ¿Sí? 

-Bill, tenemos un problema con las chicas del pub de los altos... Te necesitamos. -fruncí el ceño. Ese local no daba más que problemas.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole. Estaba frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Le hice un gesto para que se callase al ver que David seguía hablando.- El tío al que colocó Finn les ha prometido liberarlas a cambio de salvarlas. Ya se la ha colado a todas, y esta noche es la noche... Pero lo que va a hacer es robártelas para montar él su propio pub. 

-Bien... A las ocho de la tarde quiero veros a todos allí. Lleva solo a la gente de estricta confianza. -colgué y suspiré.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué pasa? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** El pub de los altos. El encargado se ha follado a todas las chicas de gratis y esta noche se las quiere llevar. Les ha dicho que va a salvarlas, pero en realidad va a montar otro local para intentar hacer competencia. Hay que ir a por él, y poner a Finn al cargo de las chicas.

 **Tom:** Me quedé bastante sorprendido de que Bill supiera tan bien lo que había que hacer- Pues bueno... ¿Vas tú, voy yo, vamos los dos...?

 **Bill:** Los dos. -dije y le abracé muy fuerte.- No pienses que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, jefe -me miró raro.- ¿Qué? Te han llamado a ti para que controles la situación. Hoy eres mi jefe -me reí.

 **Bill:** Es que nadie sabe que estás despierto. Vas a ser mi gran sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Asentí- De todos modos hoy eres tú el jefe -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como quieras. -le besé justo encima del ombligo.- Pero aún tenemos tiempo. He quedado a las ocho allí.

 **Tom:** Se me puso durísima otra vez y se le puso tiesa al verme.

 **Bill:** Le miré con cara de pervertido y me metí su polla de golpe en la boca.

 **Tom:** Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás agarrándome a las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Se me puso más dura al verle disfrutar y empecé a esmerarme más en lo que hacía.

 **Tom:** Diooos... -notaba el piercing a lo largo de toda mi extensión y entre gemidos y gritos, me corrí en su boca sin poder evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Follamos hasta que no pudimos más y bajamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Eran las seis de la tarde, pero es que estábamos muertos de hambre...- Cuando comamos, tenemos que prepararnos.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Anna nos había dejado la comida en el horno porque se imaginaba qué estábamos haciendo. Empezamos a comer muy pegados y en seguida nos fuimos a preparar. Bill cogió un puño americano y se guardó una navaja en el bolsillo, cargó una pistola, le puso el seguro y se la guardó en la cinturilla del pantalón. Babeé al verle. Nunca habría esperado ver esto, pero... Dios, si me gustaba.

 **Bill:** Eh, Tommy... Date prisa, anda -le besé y terminé de colocarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** Volví en mi y me acabé de vestir rápido. Salimos con los Gs y fuimos hasta el burdel.

 **Bill:** Según llegamos, me olvidé por completo de que era Tom el que mandaba. Y me puse a organizar todo a mi gusto. Mandé a los Gs a armar revuelo a la puerta principal con otros tres, y yo fui con Tom y dos más hacia la salida de atrás. Según salió el retrasado de Markus, le enganché del cuello y le di una hostia con el puño americano.- ¡Cerrad la puerta! -ordené. 

-Te pensabas que yo soy gilipollas, ¿no? Que no me iba a dar cuenta... Pues la has cagado. 

-Bill, tío, perdóname... Por favor. 

-Suplica todo lo que quieras, pero no esperes salir vivo de esto. Ya sabes cuál es el precio a pagar por intentar derrocar a Tom... -le arañé todo el pecho con el puño.

 **Tom:** El tío gritó. Yo ni siquiera hablé. Markus le tenía visiblemente mucho más miedo a Bill que a mi. Bill me la estaba poniendo muy dura.

 **Bill:** Ahora vas a entrar con Finn, vas a recoger toda tu puta mierda y te vas a largar con él. Y mañana, empezarás a desear no haber nacido. ¡NADIE ME VACILA! ¿¡ME OYES!? -se acojonó y empezó a llorar.- Puta basura... -le estampé contra la pared y Finn le cogió para llevarle dentro. Llamé a Gustav. 

-No estaba en el local... 

-No, le hemos pillado entre Finn, Tom, Jack y yo. Id ya al coche y diles a los demás que se vayan.

-Va, ahora os vemos. -colgué y miré a Tom.- ¿Nos vamos? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí MUY duro... Le seguí andando incómodo porque el pantalón me hacía daño en la polla.

 **Bill:** Le vi andando raro y me imaginé en seguida por qué era.- Luego en casa... Vemos una peli -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Asentí rememorando la escena que acababa de presenciar... Dios... Todos le hacían caso y todos le temían a Bill y Bill... Dios qué sexy... Madre mía...

 **Bill:** Nos reunimos con los chicos en el coche. Me cambié de camiseta (la mía estaba llena de sangre) y pusimos rumbo a casa.

 **Tom:** Estaban todos hablando pero yo sólo me comía a Bill con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Tom, tío... Vas a desgastarle. -bromeó Gus y yo me puse rojo fosforito.

 **Tom:** Calla, imbécil -dije sin dejar de mirar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Dejamos a los Gs en su casa y fuimos a la nuestra.

 **Tom:** Entré medio cojeando por la incomodidad del pantalón.

 **Bill:** Vi todo a oscuras, así que supuse que los niños estaban ya en la cama. Sin esperar más, le desabroché los pantalones y le llevé de la mano al sofá- Espera aquí. -Puse un DVD que habían grabado los chicos, en el que salía yo en "modo destroyer".

 **Tom:** Me quedé fuera de juego mirando a la tele aún más duro (si eso era posible).

 **Bill:** Agarré su polla.- Si dejas de mirar a la pantalla, paro -empecé a bombear lentamente.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir a gritos... Joder...

 **Bill:** Seguí bombeando, relamiéndome al ver su cara de vicio.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill disparó en la pantalla, me corrí.

 **Bill:** Mira ahora. -levanté la mano llena de semen y lo lamí todo.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca muerto de ansia.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me dejé besar.- Hay más... Vídeos...

 **Tom:** Me tumbé con él encima- Los... Quiero ver... -dije separándome lo justo de él para volver a besarle al acabar de hablar.

 **Bill:** Pues deja de besarme... Están pasando uno tras de otro.

 **Tom:** Nos giré para poder verlos sin romper el beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su boca y me puse a morder y besar su cuello.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Bill le gritaba al tío de la pantalla y... Dios... Es que no podía ni pensar con coherencia.

 **Bill:** Empecé a sobarle por todos lados mientras se oían mis gritos en la pantalla.

 **Tom:** Me dejaba hacer sintiendo que mi polla reventaría de un momento a otro con el mínimo roce. Ahora mismo, me dejaba hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Seguí besando, mordiendo y tocando y decidí ir un paso más allá: le empecé a meter dos dedos con brusquedad.

 **Tom:** Abrí más las piernas para dejarle mejor acceso. Me volvía loco y no sabía si dirigir la mirada hacia él o hacia la pantalla.

 **Bill:** No mires, Tommy, si me miras, paro. -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Giré la cara hacia la pantalla sin dejar de gritar. Qué bestia... Y cómo me gustaba...

 **Bill:** Metí el tercer dedo y los retorcí, jugando con su próstata.

 **Tom:** Me agarré al sofá gritando y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello una última vez.- Me alegra ver que te gusta mi lado agresivo -bromeé.

 **Tom:** A mi... Me gusta... Todo de ti.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo. Le agarré la polla y le masturbé con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Gemí y volví a juntar nuestras bocas. Dios... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi mano y se quedó jadeando. Hice lo que él había hecho antes y le pegué un lametón a mi mano.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y no pude evitar comerle la boca con ansias.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi siguiendo su beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé. Se oían gritos procedentes de la pantalla, pero no les hacía caso.

 **Tom:** Joder... Oí a Bill gritar por la tele... Y otra vez me puse duro.

 **Bill:** Sentí su erección contra mi pierna y no pude evitar alargar la mano y tocarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me dejé tocar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si me follas? -le dije al oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le hice sentarse encima mío. Le empecé a meter los dedos para dilatarle como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Grité y seguí masturbándole, cachondo perdido.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza gritando su nombre.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah, Tom! -grité yo también y empecé a saltar sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura para ayudarle a saltar.

 **Bill:** Grité con más fuerza y salté con más ímpetu.

 **Tom:** Nuestras bocas ahogaban los gemidos del otro.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de los hombros y en lugar de saltar, empecé a moverme hacia delante y hace atrás.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco al sentir su mano sobre mi polla y no tardé mucho en correrme. Me quedé agotado, pero no paré.

 **Tom:** Reventé en él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me quedé quieto, intentando normalizar mi respiración.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Se levantó un poco para que saliera de él y me abrazó- Me encanta tu modo destroyer.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues a mí no me acaba de convencer...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- En modo destroyer o sin él, eres perfecto de todos modos.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé con fuerza. Estaba cansadísimo, pero no quería dormirme.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos al jacuzzi?

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero espera que primero quito el DVD.

 **Tom:** Hostia sí... -dije cayendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí, quité el DVD y se lo tendí.- Para ti.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y lo metí en una caja- Gracias.

 **Bill:** No me las des, tonto. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti. -le respondí también susurrando.

 **Tom:** Le tendí la mano y subimos arriba. Enchufé el jacuzzi y nos metimos.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé ahí, relajado.

 **Tom:** Se quedó ahí dormido. Sonreí. Siempre se quedaba dormido cuando nos bañábamos. Le saqué y nos sequé bien. Le puse el pijama y nos metí a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir una manita en el brazo. Sara quería dormir con Tom y conmigo. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, la cogí y la metí conmigo a dormir.

 **Tom:** Noté una mano aferrando mi camiseta y vi a Sara agarrada de la camiseta de Bill y de la mía.

 **Bill:** Me desperté como a media mañana, con Sara todavía durmiendo a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Bajé con Erick y vi a Bill abrazar a Sara- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije sonriendo, y justo Sara se despertó.

 **Tom:** Se frotó los ojos con los puños y nos miró.

 **Bill:** Buenos días -dijo al ver que la mirábamos.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa -le dije esta vez a ella.

 **Bill:** Sara sonrió y se sentó en mis piernas.- ¿Vamos a desayunar? -me preguntó con voz de "Te va a tocar llevarme en brazos y los sabes".

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Se le veían las intenciones.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos, rendido.- Venga, pelusona, vamos a desayunar. -la cogí en brazos.

 **Tom:** Ella sonrió orgullosa y fuimos abajo. Estaban Anna y Patrick viendo la tele.

 **Bill:** Llegamos abajo y empecé a cocinar sin soltar a Sara, que estaba tan pancha en mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Estaba mimando a Erick, aprovechando lo contento que estaba.

 **Bill:** Puse todo en la mesa (incluso una macedonia para Erick) y me quedé embobado a Tom y al niño.

 **Tom:** Le di a Erick de desayunar y después pude desayunar yo.

 **Bill:** Desayuné jugando con Sara, que estaba sorprendentemente mimosa conmigo... Desde que volví a casa con Tom, no se despegaba de él.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de desayunar y fuimos al salón.

 **Bill:** Los niños se fueron a jugar y yo aproveché para abrazar un ratito a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bill se sentó encima mío y se abrazó a mi. Nos pusimos a hablar con Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos hablando un rato con ellos, pero de repente vino Erick a jugar con Tom y nos quedamos todos embobados mirándoles.

 **Tom:** Me puse a dar palmitas con él- Jo, enano. Estás enorme -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! -gritó él y le abrazó. Últimamente Erick solo tenía ojos para su padre...

 **Tom:** Me puse algo triste- Bueno, habrá que celebrar tu cumple, ¿no? 

-¡Siiiii!

 **Bill:** ¿Mañana? -propuse yo, sonriendo. 

-¿Mañana? -repitió Erick, mirando a Tom ignorándome.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mañana -Erick sonrió y se estiró. Miró a Bill- ¡Papá! -le llamó a él.

 **Bill:** ¡Ratón! -le besé el pelo, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Se enganchó a cada uno con un brazo y no nos quiso soltar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y estuve mimándole un ratito.

 **Tom:** Nos quiere siameses -Anna y Patrick se rieron.

 **Bill:** No sé cómo os las apañáis, pero vuestros hijos siempre os quieren siameses. -dijo Anna medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Yo tampoco lo sé -me reí.

 **Bill:** Yo sí. Los tenéis totalmente mimados y consentidos, y no quieren despegarse de vosotros -dijo Patrick.

 **Tom:** Como debe ser -dije yo.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -miré "mal" a Patrick y achuché más a Erick.

 **Tom:** Erick se rió y se quedó ahí. Tan a gusto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Tom.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido y le dejamos en la cuna.

 **Bill:** Me estiré y Tom se tumbó encima de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Muy bien. -respondí sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -sonreí y le sonó a Bill el teléfono.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? 

-Bill, soy Philip. Acaban de traer el cargamento de hachís... 

-Mierda, lo había olvidado... Bueno, es una tarea fácil... Repártelo entre los camellos que te diré luego, y ni se os ocurra quedaros con algo, porque os mato. 

-Claro... Luego te llamo. 

-Vale. -colgué y me acurruqué contra Tom otra vez.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill... Lo haces casi mejor que yo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Lo hago como a ti te gustaría que estuviera hecho.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Si te siguen llamando a ti, es que eres mejor que yo.

 **Bill:** En realidad, dicen que yo intimido menos por teléfono.

 **Tom:** ¿Solo por teléfono? -se puso rojo y asintió.

 **Bill:** Como soy tan... -iba a decir "poca cosa", pero no quise enfadarle- tan delgado, impongo menos.

 **Tom:** Lo decía de broma. Sé a ciencia cierta que no. Y de buena mano. Lo que pasa que a ti no te van a admitir que te tienen más miedo en persona que a mi. Pero a los Gs más de uno se lo ha dicho. Y ellos me lo han contado a mi.

 **Bill:** No creo que sea cierto. No soy tan intimidante.

 **Tom:** Ayer el gilipollas de Markus cuando le pillaste por banda me miró suplicante, como esperando que le ayudara.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo aún.- ¿Podemos no hablar de ello?

 **Tom:** Le besé cambiando de tema.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y le sonreí. Me encantaba estar a su lado...

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello acariciando su costado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me pegué a él.- Como sigas... Ya sabes.

 **Tom:** Me reí y paré- Voy a hacer la comida. Llama a Mariah para que coma aquí. Me apetece verla.

 **Bill:** Claro... -le besé la mejilla e hice lo que me había pedido.

 **Tom:** Me fui a hacer la comida para todos. Hice una cosa que había visto en Internet antes del coma. Eran rollos de hojaldre relleno de mozzarela y tres quesos y bacon por encima. Los metí al horno y me puse a hacer de primero pasta con queso.

 **Bill:** Entré y le abracé por la espalda- Qué bien huele... La comida también, eh. -se rió y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sí... La verdad es que hueles increíblemente bien.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Porque he estado pegado a ti desde antes de acostarme... Y huelo a ti.

 **Tom:** Anda... No seas modesto -le guiñe el ojo.

 **Bill:** No lo soy. Es la verdad. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Que poquito te valoras... -le dije agarrándole el culo- Al final me enfadaré contigo y te castigaré.

 **Bill:** Mientras el castigo me de muchos orgasmos... Me vale.

 **Tom:** Qué suerte tienes de que no me pueda resistir a ti, porque si no, te castigaría sin orgasmos.

 **Bill:** Pero los orgasmos son muy buenos... -le mordí el labio inferior.

-¿Qué es un "ormasmo"? -pegué un bote y vi a Sara a nuestro lado, mirándonos con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Un orgasmo es... Una cosa que te da mucho gusto .-

¿Cómo el chocolate? -fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Se podría decir que sí.

 **Bill:** Aah... Yo quiero uno. -me quedé pilladísimo. No supe qué responder.

 **Tom:** Pues toma, una chocolatina. Pero solo una, que si no, no comes -se la tendí.

 **Bill:** No quiero esto. Quiero un ormasmo. -dijo enfurruñadda.

 **Tom:** Pero un orgasmo solo es algo que te gusta mucho. Chocolate. O una canción que te gusta es un orgasmo para los oídos... -le dije. Mi siguiente opción era explicarle lo de las flores y las abejitas.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Entonces quiero chocolate, Bill. -me dijo con un puchero. 

-Coge la chocolatina que te daba papá, anda. Pero sólo una, eh...

 **Tom:** La cogió y se fue contenta- Bueno, no le he mentido... Del todo -le dije a Bill- Aunque creo que ahora va a ir por la vida pidiendo orgasmos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No creo... Aunque puede que sí les diga a sus primos que el chocolate es un orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- A ver cómo salen de esa Georg y Gustav.

 **Bill:** Buena pregunta... ¿Me das un beso?

 **Tom:** Le besé y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le estuve besando hasta que me tocó apartarme para no quemar la comida.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la comida y puse la mesa del salón. Justo llegó Mariah.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa y Tom empezó a servir la pasta.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer y a hablar animadamente.

 **Bill:** Todos nos llenamos de comida, repitiendo si podíamos.

 **Tom:** Esta te ha quedado mejor que la de nochebuena -dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- La verdad es que sí... Esta está muy buena.

 **Tom:** Es Bill, que desde que estoy con él cada día cocino mejor.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y empezaron a aporrear la mesa. Al final, escondí la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué siempre le avergonzáis? 

-Porque es fácil.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso es mentira! -dije indignado. 

-Ya, claro, y yo soy virgen. -me quedé a cuadros con lo que dijo Mariah.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír hasta que me caí de la silla.

 **Bill:** Me puse a comer para que me dejasen en paz.

 **Tom:** Me levanté otra vez y me puse a comer.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y comimos con la calma, bromeando.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de comer y fuimos al sofá. Estaba inflado.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Seguimos bromeando, hasta que Mariah se volvió a casa porque los gemelos la reclamaban.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick se fueron a casa de los Gs y se llevaron a los niños para que Tom y yo pudiéramos descansar un rato.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con Bill mimoso.

 **Bill:** Me estuve dejando mimar hasta que empecé a adormilarme.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos al final los dos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Desperté a media tarde. Tom estaba sobre mí, dormido.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar movimiento.

 **Bill:** Perdona, cariño, pero... Me meo -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé con fuerza- Pues ahora te aguantas por despertarme.

 **Bill:** Como no me dejes ir, me saco la polla y te meo encima -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír pero no le solté- ¿Te va ese rollo? -dije para avergonzarle, pero le debió sentar muy mal, porque me cruzó la cara de una hostia y se fue al baño muy cabreado.

 **Bill:** No volví al sofá con él. Me fui al cuarto a rumiar mi enfado. Acabé rompiendo unos cuantos dibujos que había hecho en un bloc pequeñito, sólo por soltar la frustración.

 **Tom:** Subí detrás de él. Igual me había pasado...- Princesa... -entré al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Vete abajo. Luego si quieres voy a hacer lo que te salga del rabo, pero ahora déjame solo. -dije sin mirarle. Estaba MUY enfadado...

 **Tom:** Lo siento, de verdad -me di la vuelta para bajar.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio para no decirle nada borde y me quedé quieto, esperando a que se fuera para romper algo más.

 **Tom:** Salí y suspiré. No quería conseguir esto. Me senté en las escaleras cagándome en lo gilipollas que era.

 **Bill:** Fui a mi vestidor y cogí una botas viejas y unas tijeras. Ni siquiera volví al cuarto, las destrocé allí mismo, sollozando de pura rabia.

 **Tom:** Ahí me quedé horas hasta que vi a Bill bajar.

 **Bill:** Pasé por su lado sin decir nada y me fui al sofá. Ya no estaba enfadado, solo estaba... Dolido. Eso es. Me dolía su actitud.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me metí a la cocina. Yo no tenía hambre. Hice la cena solo para él. Le dejé el plato- Me voy a dormir -le fui a dar un beso y se apartó. Aunque no lo pareciera, me sentía fatal- Buenas noches -me fui a la puerta y me paré- Lo siento -dije girándome para verle y me fui arriba.

 **Bill:** Me quedé toda la noche ahí, hecho una bolita. No quería moverme, ni comer, ni nada. Yo no quería un "lo siento", coño. Yo quería, simplemente, que pensara antes de hablar, joder. Tampoco pedía tanto.

 **Tom:** Bajé y estaba Bill despierto y con la cena que le hice sin tocar- Buenos días -no me respondió. Triste, cogí el plato de comida y la tiré a la basura. Me senté en una mesa de la cocina tapándome la cara con las manos.

 **Bill:** Me levanté a por agua. Estaba seco después de toda la noche llorando en el sofá.

 **Tom:** No me di cuenta de que Bill entraba. Era un completo gilipollas. No se podía cagarla más en menos tiempo.

 **Bill:** Le hice un café (más que nada, porque él me hizo la cena) y me subí a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me bajé al sótano. No quería café, quería whiskey.

 **Bill:** Pasé toda la mañana llorando en la cama. ¿Por qué siempre acabábamos igual?

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la mañana bebiendo cada vez más.

 **Bill:** Bajé a comer algo y vi la puerta del sótano entreabierta. Decidí cerrarla, para que los niños no lo vieran.

 **Tom:** En algún momento me quedé dormido tirado en el suelo tras vomitarme encima.

 **Bill:** Me llegó un olor horrendo, así, de repente. Abrí el sótano y me encontré con la escenita... Suspirando, le desnudé, metí su ropa a lavar, le dejé en la cama y me puse a recoger.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en la cama con una resaca del copón. Cambié las sábanas y me fui a duchar. Algo me decía que Bill me iba a matar y con razón.

 **Bill:** Decidí que no iba a regañarle esta vez. Cuando oí la ducha, cogí una pastilla y agua, y se lo dejé en la mesilla. Luego, me fui a llorar a mi oso.

 **Tom:** Lo vi y me lo tomé. Bajé y estaban los enanos jugando con Anna y Patrick y chillando. Me iba a reventar la puta cabeza, pero aun así puse mi mejor cara y jugué con ellos toda la tarde, les di de cenar y les acosté.

 **Bill:** Sin darme cuenta de la hora, me dormí en el oso.

 **Tom:** Entré con cuidado. Le puse a Bill el pijama y le dejé en la cama, tapándole bien, para que estuviera cómodo. Me quedé durmiendo en el sofá del cuarto para no molestarlo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque sentía un vacío enorme a mi lado. Vi a Tom durmiendo de cualquier manera en el sofá... Y no pude dejarle ahí. Me levanté y le zarandeé un poco para que se despertara.

 **Tom:** Me levanté. No podía mover el cuello- Aaah, Bill -dije con voz ronca- No quería molestarte... -le dije bajando la mirada.

 **Bill:** No seas tonto... Anda, vamos a la cama. -le besé le mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me sujeté el cuello. Dolía como su puta madre.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio sintiéndome fatal.- Ven... -le hice sentarse y empecé a masajearle el cuello.

 **Tom:** No... Aaah -me quejé- Hace falta.

 **Bill:** Sí la hace. Tienes un nudo horrendo. Y ahora te vas a tomar algo para el dolor. -dije sin parar.- Anda, que... Mira que no meterte en la cama.

 **Tom:** No quería molestarte -expliqué- Aaah.

 **Bill:** Es tu cama, idiota... -terminé por fin de deshacerle la contractura.- Voy abajo a por una pastilla y algo que te dé calor al cuello. Tú, mientras, acomódate.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé como pude y le esperé.

 **Bill:** Volví con una bolsa de calor y un ibuprofeno de los más potentes que teníamos. Me senté a su lado.- Levanta... Cuando te tomes esto, te sentirás mejor.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y me sacó la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Así te hace mejor efecto... -menos mal que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, no quería que viese que me había puesto rojo al ver sus músculos. Le coloqué la bolsa de calor para que se tumbara a gusto.- Descansa, anda... -me tumbé de espaldas a él.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches... -dije sin poder dormir. Ojalá no me hubiera despertado del coma. Si aquí solo le hacía daño... Se hizo ya de día y me levanté de la cama bastante adolorido. Me bajé al salón y me encontré con Anna. Se había despertado por una pesadilla y no podía dormir. Estaba haciendo el desayuno y me senté hundido. Apartó la sartén del fuego y se sentó conmigo.

-¿Tom, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Nada... -mentí.

-Ya, claro, anda cuéntamelo. 

-Que para variar la he cagado con Bill. Otra vez... Ojalá no me hubiera despertado del puto coma. Bill estaría mejor sin mi. 

-No será para tanto. 

-Le he hecho peores, sí. Pero le sentó muy mal algo que le dije. Y supongo que ha sido lo que ha colmado el vaso. 

-Pero Bill te quiere. 

-Ya lo sé. Pero no me perdona. Y con razón. 

-¿Tan grave es lo que has hecho? 

-No... Pero una tras otra, al final sí lo es.

-Pues no sé qué decirte. 

-Supongo que es normal. No sé querer. Nunca he sabido. Y ahora que lo hago, lo hago mal... No sirvo para tener una familia. Sólo les hago daño... Una y otra vez... Hasta que consiga que todos me odien... Y que me odie gente que no me importa, me la pela, pero que me odie Bill y mi familia... No lo podría soportar... Supongo que me lo merezco... 

-Tom, no digas estupideces. 

-Digo verdades. Ojalá estuviera muerto. Todo sería mejor para todos. Igual lloraríais. Pero con el tiempo todo sería mejor para todos. 

-No digas eso. 

-Anda, sal y déjame solo. 

-Pero no te puedo dejar así. 

-Anna sal. 

-No... 

-¡Que salgas! -grité. Se amedrentó y salió. Me quedé ahí solo bastante rato. Salí y me bajé al sótano. Esta vez no era para beber. Sólo para estar solo. Saqué la navaja de mi pantalón y empecé a cortarme.

 **Bill:** Había escuchado por el walkie todo lo que Tom y Anna habían hablado. Cuando oí el grito, bajé corriendo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan gilipollas? Le había destrozado... Al no verle en la cocina, ni en el salón, fui al sótano y le pillé contándose.- ¡No! ¡Para! -le agarré del brazo y le quité la navaja.- No te cortes... No te hagas daño... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Bajé la mirada pero no respondí.

 **Bill:** Tom... Mírame. -le pedí. Como no hacía caso, le cogí de la barbilla y le obligué a mirarme.- Lo siento mucho, mi amor... Exageré todo. Me has hecho muchas bromas incluso peores, y no me he puesto así... Ni debería haberlo hecho ahora. -le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado, me parecía que iba a romperse.- Tom, mi vida, mi rey... Perdóname.

 **Tom:** No es tu culpa... La cagué yo... No me tienes que pedir perdón...

 **Bill:** Tú no la cagaste, mi amor... -le besé la frente.- Fue mi culpa. Me lo tomo todo siempre muy mal, y eso no es así.

 **Tom:** Me pasé... -volví a agachar la mirada.

 **Bill:** Tom, escucha. -me puse más serio y le hice mirarme otra vez.- Tú no has hecho nada malo... Fui yo, que perdí el control. ¿Recuerdas cuando... Cuando me desmayé y me llevaste al hospital? Me dejé llevar por una nadería, lo exageré todo... Y eso es lo que me ha pasado ahora también. -llevé su mano a mí pecho, encima de mi corazón.- ¿Lo oyes? Sólo funciona bien cuando estás cerca... Perdóname, por favor.

 **Tom:** Me eché a llorar- Lo siento...

 **Bill:** Me mató verle llorar. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- No hay nada que perdonar, Tom... Te quiero. Perdóname tú.

 **Tom:** No has hecho nada... -le dije sollozando.

 **Bill:** Sí... He hecho mucho. -susurré.- Anda, mi amor... Ya no llores. -le besé el pelo.- Y cuando estés mejor, vamos a hablar muy seriamente...

 **Tom:** Me dejé abrazar aunque sabía que debería apartarme.

 **Bill:** Te amo... Jamás te odiaría, ¿me oyes? Jamás. -le besé varias veces el pelo- Y no digas que mereces que te odiemos... Porque no te odiaríamos nunca. Eres lo mejor que podríamos tener. Y lo único que queremos a nuestro lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo sabes que he dicho eso? -pregunté sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Porque habéis encendido el walkie... He oído todo, y que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero no voy a hablarte de ello ahora, ahora vamos a ir a curarte al baño y a despertar a nuestros hijos.

 **Tom:** Que no me vean así -pedí.

 **Bill:** Por eso vamos a ir al baño... Nos vamos a duchar. -me levanté y le alcé conmigo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé llevar sin dejar de sollozar.

 **Bill:** Shht... -cuando entramos al cuarto, le besé con dulzura.- No me llores más... -le llevé al baño y le cosí las heridas.

 **Tom:** Me curó y me vendó el brazo. Yo no decía nada. Estaba muy mal.

 **Bill:** Tom... Ven a la cama. -le besé otra vez.- Voy a demostrarte que te equivocas... -le besé por toda la cara.- Voy a hacerte el amor.

 **Tom:** No le podía decir que sí, pero tampoco pude decirle que no. Simplemente, me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Le vi quieto... Como un muñeco. Paré.- Tom... Así no. Esto es bonito cuando tú quieres que te demuestre que te amo. -dije sobre sus labios.- Por favor... Deja de sentirte mal.

 **Tom:** No puedo... Me has perdonado cosas que nadie me perdonaría... Y entiendo que hayas llegado al límite.

 **Bill:** Tom... Contigo no hay límite. -le besé con dulzura. -Te lo perdonaría todo. Te lo he perdonado siempre. Es solo que la depresión, a veces, decide por mí. Me hundo en mi mundo y no soy capaz de reaccionar... Pero claro que te perdono.

 **Tom:** No deberías... -dije volviendo a sollozar.

 **Bill:** Pues hay un problema. -respondí.- Porque ya te he perdonado. Así que... Estás obligado a ponerte bien. Porque yo no puedo ser feliz si tú no lo eres. Porque ser feliz sin ti es imposible. Estar sin ti es peor que la muerte.

 **Tom:** Suspiré pero asentí. Me sentía como la mierda, pero se lo debía.

 **Bill:** Anda, mi amor... Olvida lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Venga, vamos a darnos un baño relajante, que los niños no van a tardar en despertar.

 **Tom:** No... ¿Me das... Un abrazo? -dije tímidamente.

 **Bill:** Te doy todos los que quieras. -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Me atreví a corresponderle escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo.- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** No deberías... Pero lo sé -dije muy bajito.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no debería? Yo amo a quien merece que yo le ame. Y tú eres la persona a la que más amo del mundo.

 **Tom:** Le pegué un poco más a mi.

 **Bill:** Anda, Tom... Respira hondo y cálmate, por favor. -le besé otra vez el pelo. Al final se lo iba a ensuciar y todo.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo calmándome poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí tranquilo, le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Te quiero... -le dije- Y te necesito. Lo siento mucho.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo, amor... Pero deja ya las disculpas, ya te he dicho que estás perdonado.

 **Tom:** Te quiero mucho -le dije- Y siento también haber bebido tanto... Me desperté en la cama y cuando me dormí... No estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Me bajé al sótano para que no me pillaran los enanos, pero se me cayó la cara de vergüenza al despertarme en la cama... -le dije agachando la mirada.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... Pero la próxima vez, no limpio lo que montes en el sótano, eh... -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Debería haberlo limpiado yo... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Da igual... Aunque siempre puedes follarme duro en todas la habitaciones... Digo, como compensación.

 **Tom:** Sin poder evitarlo, me reí. Aunque no me sentía bien del todo como para follarle.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, que no va a ser hoy... -le susurré al oído al verle mala cara.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y asentí- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres dejar de disculparte, por favor? Me haces daño... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Asentí y apreté más el abrazo. Sara entró en nuestro cuarto frotándose los ojos.

 **Bill:** Ve al baño a lavarte la cara. -susurré.- ¡Hola, mi niña! -me levanté y la cogí en brazos.

 **Tom:** Le revolví a Sara el pelo y me fui al baño. En seguida volví al cuarto sin restos del llanto en mi cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! -chilló ella muy contenta. La abrazó y nos metimos en la cama a jugar.

 **Tom:** Erick nos llamaba desde su cuarto y subí a por él.

 **Bill:** Cuando bajaron, estaba haciéndole muchas cosquillas a Sara.

 **Tom:** Sara gritó mi nombre para que la salvara, pero Erick y yo nos miramos con malicia y fuimos a ayudar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos haciendo cosquillas a la niña hasta que empezó a jadear.- ¡Venga, vamos a desayunar! -sin preguntar, cogí a Sara en brazos y bajamos todos juntos.

 **Tom:** Me puse a hacer el desayuno. Anna se me acercó- ¿Habéis hablado? -asentí- ¿Mejor? -asentí. Me sonrió y salió.

 **Bill:** Me animé al verle más animado.- Papá... ¿Por qué miras así a Tot? 

-Porque es muy guapo. -me salió del alma responder eso.

 **Tom:** Me puse rojo y no me di la vuelta. Seguí cocinando.

 **Bill:** Es verdad. Tot es guapo. Las profes lo dicen. -me reí.- Claro... Porque son listas.

 **Tom:** //¿Que dicen qué?//- Pero vamos a ver, moquillo. ¿Hablan delante vuestra o las espías? 

-Las espío -dijo con tono de evidencia y yo me tranquilicé un poco. Porque como se pusieran a opinar de mi delante de mi hija abiertamente, les arrancaba la cabeza. Ya bastante con que no lo hice cuando se enteraron de que matábamos gente.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme- Mi pequeña espía... -susurré mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer el desayuno y puse el plato en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le dije sonriendo y empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** De nada -medio sonreí- Puse a Erick en mis piernas y le empecé a dar el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Sara a desayunar (no quería que se pusiera perdida) y estuve jugando con ella mientras. Erick nos miraba y se reía, pero en seguida le hacía caso a Tom.

 **Tom:** Erick al final acabó de desayunar y estiró los brazos para ir con ellos. Me puse a desayunar yo.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Erick y le estuve mimando un ratito- Eres el niño más bonito del mundo. -le dije sonriendo como un tonto.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba mogollón de contento con los mimos de Bill. Acabé de desayunar y recogí los platos.

 **Bill:** Sara se levantó para ayudar a Tom mientras yo seguía con Erick. De repente, quiso agarrarme el pelo... Pero no podía. Hizo un puchero que me partió el alma ver.

 **Tom:** Le alcancé a Erick su trenza de lana y la cogió bien contento.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le dije a Tom, aunque en el fondo seguía un poco jodido por la carita de Erick... A lo mejor no tendría que haberme cortado el pelo...

 **Tom:** Papá. No te pongas triste porque Erick eche de menos tu pelo. Lo importante es que estás muy guapo y que a ti te guste -le dijo Sara. A esta niña había que hacerle un test de inteligencia. Tenía que ser superdotada por cojones.

 **Bill:** La miré sonriendo.- Gracias, princesa. -le besé el pelo y se fue a jugar a su oso. Erick no tardó en querer ir con ella.

 **Tom:** Se fueron juntos y me quedé con Bill- Sara llevaba razón -me senté a su lado- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Qué look te gusta más? ¿Este o el anterior? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Lo estuve pensando.- No lo sé... -dije al fin.- El anterior me identifica, siempre he sido así, y nunca nadie se ha parecido a mí... Pero el nuevo... El nuevo es más maduro. Más acorde a mi edad.

 **Tom:** Pero no pienses en tu edad, ni en que te diferencie o no, piensa solo en lo que a tu personalidad se refiera, no a tu edad ni al resto de la gente...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No lo sé. -repetí después de pensar otro rato.- No sé qué me gusta más.

 **Tom:** Vi y en sus ojos que no me terminaba de decir la verdad pero no me atreví tampoco a acusarle de que mentía, porque todavía me sentía muy culpable.

 **Bill:** Suspiré otra vez y me quedé mirando al infinito.- He pensado en borrarme del mural del estudio y pintarme con mi look de ahora. Los niños que vienen a música no me asocian con esa imagen y a veces se quedan alelados mirando el mural.

 **Tom:** No deberías... -opiné- Aunque como quieras.

 **Bill:** Es que es agobiante que no te hagan caso...

 **Tom:** Bueno, princesa. Si te arrepientes, siempre puedes volver a pintarte. Tienes mucho talento... -le dije.

 **Bill:** Sí... Pero bueno, aún no sé qué haré.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Te doy mi opinión? Yo creo que no deberías quedarte con este look de ahora si te gusta más el de antes. Y que no importa lo que pueda pensar la gente...

 **Bill:** Es que no lo tengo claro... -bajé la mirada.- No sé. Ya te diré.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin saber qué decir.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos al salón y me mimas? -le pregunté mimoso.

 **Tom:** Vamos -me levanté con la cabeza algo gacha.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo para que se parase- ¿Por qué sigues mal?

 **Tom:** Negué- Porque cuando me has dicho que no sabías qué look preferías he pensado que no me estabas diciendo la verdad, y encima de cagarla, pienso que me mientes... Soy un gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré- No eres un gilipollas... Es que creo que soy bipolar con este tema -contesté sin atreverme a mirarle ni nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué?

 **Bill:** Me siento... Bien. Echo de menos cómo era, pero no me disgusta cómo soy ahora.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué te sientes bien? ¿Te sientes bien porque te gustas tú? ¿O por el resto de la gente?

 **Bill:** Un poco de ambas. -admití.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Vamos al salón? -le habría dicho mi opinión acerca de lo de importarle la opinión del resto, pero bastante mal me sentía.

 **Bill:** No mientras sigas sintiéndote mal. -dije tirando un poco de su brazo, para que se quedase en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me quedé y me giré hacia él. Me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

 **Bill:** Anda... No estés mal... Por favor.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Lo intento.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Anda, amor... Vamos a tumbarnos.

 **Tom:** Fuimos al sofá a tumbarnos un poco, pero me tuve que sentar porque me seguía doliendo el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Te duele mucho? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Un poco -le dije para no preocuparle.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que mentía, pero no le dije nada.- Espera aquí un momento. -Me fui al baño y le traje una pomada.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a masajear y aunque dolía, aliviaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Mejor? -le pregunté cuando su piel hubo absorbido toda la crema.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Aunque mejor siéntate encima.

 **Bill:** Claro... O si quieres, me siento a tu lado.

 **Tom:** //No...// Como prefieras.

 **Bill:** Vi que su cara era de "No te sientes a mi lado", así que me acomodé en sus piernas.- Desde cerca eres aún más guapo.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí- Tú también. Con cualquier look lo eres.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé. La verdad, subía mucho mi ego que ÉL me dijera esas cosas.

 **Tom:** Eres perfecto...

 **Bill:** Y tú. Eres el ser más perfecto que podría haberse cruzado en mi camino.

 **Tom:** Negué- Sólo tengo suerte.

 **Bill:** Claro... La suerte de ser perfecto. -le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No, la suerte de haberte secuestrado.

 **Bill:** Y yo de que me secuestraras -dije abrazándole con fuerza. Quería sentirle cerca de mí. Lo más cerca posible.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Me levanté y preparé la comida de los niños.- ¡Venga, niños, hay que comer!

 **Tom:** Les cogí en brazos y los llevé a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de comer entre juegos y risas. Estaban más lindos...

 **Tom:** Acabaron de comer y se quedaron dormidos con la cabeza apoyada uno encima del otro.

 **Bill:** ¿Les subimos a la cama de Sara a dormir? -le pregunté a Tom en voz baja, para no despertarles.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Les cogí para llevarles arriba y les dejé en la cama. Estaban mutuamente apoyados. Les echamos una foto.

 **Bill:** Qué lindos son -dije sonriendo como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Nos bajamos abajo para comer nosotros.

 **Bill:** Me puse a hacer filete y cortar patatas para freírlas.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé con las patatas y en seguida comimos.

 **Bill:** Recogí todo cuando comimos.- ¿Nos vamos a ver la tele?

 **Tom:** Asentí y nos levantamos. Nos tumbamos en el sofá abrazados.

 **Bill:** Puse una serie cualquiera y apreté el abrazo. No sabía si Tom estaba bien, ni si debía preguntar...

 **Tom:** Se quedó acurrucado en mi y abrazándome con fuerza. Me reconfortó su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -le susurré al verle más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Y yo... Aunque a veces no lo parezca.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo un poco más y le besé el pelo.- Aunque a veces no lo parezca, siempre tengo claro que me quieres.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié tímidamente y apoyé mi frente en su cabeza.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le besé. Era un beso lento y lleno de cariño, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba todo bien.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito al verle cerrar los ojos y seguí besándole hasta que me quedé sin aire.

 **Tom:** Nos separamos porque necesitábamos aire. Le volví a besar en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me pilló de sorpresa que me besara, y no pude contener un pequeño gemido que hizo que Tom intensificara el beso.

 **Tom:** Al final tuve que separarme de sus labios para poder respirar.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy cerca de él, esperando a que quisiera volver a besarme.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis manos en su pelo y volví a romper la distancia que había entre nosotros.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra sus labios y puse una mano en su nuca, para que no se separase de mí.

 **Tom:** La cosa empezó a subir de tono y me tuve que apartar de golpe. Simplemente no podía.

 **Bill:** No... -le pedí en un susurro. No soportaba que se alejase.- Tom... -intenté acercarme... Y se apartó. Me dolió más que un tiro. Y sabía muy bien lo que dolía eso.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo. Vi que se le salieron las lágrimas y me acerqué otra vez. La conciencia me mataba por estar acercándome. Pero no podía hacerle daño.

 **Bill:** No. -le puse la mano en el pecho y me miró confundido.- No te acerques a mí porque te doy pena, por favor. Si te acercas, hazlo porque te gusto. -no quería encima ir dando pena, mendigando un poco de aprecio.

 **Tom:** No lo entiendes... Me gustas. Pero no merezco tanto. Eres lo mejor de este mundo y no merezco el privilegio de poder estar así contigo. Lo deseo más que nada. Pero mi conciencia me dice que no valgo lo suficiente como para poder estar así contigo.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la cadena su alianza de debajo de la ropa.- ¿Ves esto? No dice lo mismo que tú. Ni yo tampoco.

 **Tom:** Oculté una lágrima- No te mereces que te haga daño. Pero te aseguro que no me he apartado porque no te desee. Porque te deseo más que a nada. No hay nada en este mundo que me guste más que tú. No hay nadie con mayor belleza que la tuya. Pero siento que te he hecho demasiado daño como para merecerte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para no llorar.- Tom... Estoy aquí. Y no pienso largarme. Prefiero morir antes que hacer mi vida sin ti. Eres el único al que he querido, la única persona con la que puedo ser feliz...

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que tu depresión fue culpa mía? -me eché a llorar soltándolo todo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Llevo con depresión desde que Simone me abandonó cuando era pequeño. Y sólo contigo pude mejorar. Fue irme a vivir contigo, y dejar de necesitar las pastillas y las sesiones con Hoffman. Lo que pasa es que es una enfermedad incontrolable, y se me ha ido de las manos. Pero no ha sido por tu culpa... Por Dios, nunca pienses eso.

 **Tom:** Recaíste discutiendo conmigo y estos días has estado fatal por una puta broma mía... Creo que he tenido algo que ver...

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Llevaba días mal antes de discutir contigo. Y la culpa que sentí al pelear fue lo que me hizo explotar. Pero fue todo cosa de mi mente. Y he estado mal porque me lo tomo todo a la tremenda y exagero. Por favor, no pienses que es tu culpa.

 **Tom:** Júrame por los niños que de verdad no es mi culpa. Júramelo y te prometo que te creeré y me pondré normal -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, le di la mano.- Te juro por nuestros hijos y por todo lo que te amo, que no tienes la culpa de lo que me ha pasado.

 **Tom:** Mirándole a los ojos... Supe que no mentía. Me aferré a él y le besé.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me pegué a él.- No vuelvas a alejarte así, por favor...

 **Tom:** Negué- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes... Sólo no lo hagas. -pedí y volví a besarle. Me encantaba besarle.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso. Me encontraba mucho mejor.

 **Bill:** Le estuve besando un rato... Y otra vez, la cosa se subió de tono. No me separé de Tom, esperando a que él quisiera dar el siguiente paso.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él ésta vez sí, dispuesto a llegar más lejos. Le saqué la camiseta y fui a besarle el pecho hasta que oímos por el walkie las llamadas de Erick y Sara.

 **Bill:** Bufé y le aparté.- Vamos a verlos, anda... -dije casi con pena. Ahora que Tom estaba mejor...

 **Tom:** Le tendí la camiseta y le hablé al oído- No te preocupes. Luego acabamos lo que hemos empezado.

 **Bill:** Asentí enfurruñado y me puse la camiseta. Luego sonreí para que los niños no me vieran enfadado, y subí detrás de Tom.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás. Ya estaba bien del todo- Estoy bien. Te lo prometo. Y luego acabaremos. En serio.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... Pero es que yo quería ahora. Mira. -puse su mano en mi paquete, para que notase que estaba aún un poco duro.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca como pidiéndole perdón. Si no me hubiera separado antes, le hubiera dado tiempo... Entré y cogí en brazos a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara, que se me tiró encima, y me puse a mimarla. Me apetecía mucho jugar con ella.

 **Tom:** Bajamos abajo y nos pusimos a jugar los cuatro.

 **Bill:** Me fui a hacerles la merienda en lo que Tom les distraía.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a jugar a tiros por todo el salón con pistolas de juguete- ¡Pum! ¡Pum! -grité desde en sofá.

 **Bill:** Volví con la merienda y les abracé.- Venga, vamos a merendar.

 **Tom:** Sara me pegó un último tiro. Me puse las manos en el pecho- Aaaah, maldita -se echó a reír.

 **Bill:** Merendamos todos juntos sin parar de reír.

 **Tom:** Nos hicieron estar toda la tarde jugando con ellos. A la hora de cenar estaban que se caían de sueño.

 **Bill:** Les bañamos y les dimos de cenar antes de que se durmieran. Les dejamos en sus camas y bajamos al salón.- ¿Quieres cenar ya? -Yo la verdad apenas tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** Negué y me acerqué a él- Quiero acabar lo que hemos empezado antes -dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Sonreí en el beso y pegué más su cuerpo al mío.

 **Tom:** Nos llevé al cuarto e hice desaparecer nuestra ropa.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvimos desnudos, le arrastré conmigo a la cama.- Fóllame, Tommy... -me mordió el cuello y no pude evitar gemir.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté con prisa devorando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y cuando ya no pude más, me puse a cuatro patas y le pedí que me follara.

 **Tom:** Me posicioné tras él y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité. Había dolido un poco, pero a la vez... Joder, me había matado de gusto.- Más fuerte, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... -gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras él me reventaba de placer.

 **Tom:** Princesa... -grité.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ¡Oh, joder! -y me corrí con un sonoro grito.

 **Tom:** Apretó el culo y me corrí yo. Salí de él con cuidado y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acurruqué a su lado. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me encantas. -le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Y tú a mi -dije bajando mis labios por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le acaricié el pelo, muerto de gusto. Como siguiera así... Me iba a poner duro otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bajé mi mano por su estómago poco a poco mientras le besaba.

 **Bill:** Hum... Tom... -empecé a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo que la excitación volvía a apoderarse poco a poco de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima suya y me puse a besar su cuello y su clavícula haciendo nuestras erecciones rozarse.

 **Bill:** Gemí y pasé mi mano por su torso.- Tom... Fóllame otra vez...

 **Tom:** Se la volví a meter con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Aah... -silenció mis gritos con sus labios y siguió follándome a lo bestia.

 **Tom:** Le di con más fuerza aún.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho las piernas y empecé a masturbarme bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Tom:** Me relamí al verle hasta que las dos reventamos con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer de cualquier manera, jadeando sin parar.

 **Tom:** Le besé saliendo de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y me acomodé para dormir.

 **Tom:** Tenía hambre, pero me quedé abrazado a Bill que ya se había dormido.

 **Bill:** Desperté como una hora después, muerto de hambre. Tom no estaba, pero dado el olor a comida que subía desde la planta baja, estaba casi seguro de que estaba haciendo la cena.

 **Tom:** Estaba haciendo cena de sobra por si Bill se despertaba con hambre en algún momento. La puse en platos y estaba cubriendo el plato de Bill con papel de aluminio justo cuando me vi entrar. Tiré el papel y dejé el plato en la mesa- ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mucha. Me he despertado porque tenía hambre. -admití muy colorado.

 **Tom:** Pues estás de suerte. Te he hecho la cena -le guiñé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Eres el mejor, Tommy. -le besé con intensidad y me senté para cenar.

 **Tom:** Pero vamos a ver. ¿Desde cuándo ese es tu sitio?

 **Bill:** Desde que tú no estabas en el tuyo -le "reproché".

 **Tom:** Ven aquí, pero ya -fingí enfado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y si no quiero? -le reté.

 **Tom:** Si no quieres, sufrirás mi ira -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Tu ira incluye sexo? -pregunté con cara de pervertido-

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si te sientas en tu sitio, te respondo.

 **Bill:** No, no... Responde primero -me relamí, dejando que viera bien mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Me lamí yo también el piercing- Sólo te lo digo si vienes.

 **Bill:** Pues me quedo sin saberlo. -dije con un encogimiento de hombros y seguí cenando.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con la boca abierta. Me giré y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Le vi como enfadado y me sentí fatal. Me levanté a abrazarle y me senté en sus piernas..

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por la cintura y comí tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** Me terminé la comida en silencio. Me sentía un poco incómodo porque estaba seguro de que se había molestado, y no sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer antes que él y le abracé con los dos brazos- Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No... ¿Por? -pregunté sin dejar de comer.

 **Tom:** Pareces incómodo...

 **Bill:** No... Tranquilo, no es nada. -dije mientras terminaba de cenar.

 **Tom:** Vale... -apoyé la cara en su nuca.

 **Bill:** ¿Subimos a dormir? -la verdad, estaba agotado...

 **Tom:** Asentí y le llevé en brazos- ¿Sigues queriendo saber si mi ira incluía sexo?

 **Bill:** Sí... Pero dímelo mañana. Estoy muy cansado. -dije medio bostezando.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale... -le dejé en la cama y me tumbé con él.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me dormí muy deprisa.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en nada. Estaba agotado.

 **Bill:** Desperté con un grito. Nos levantamos y fuimos directos al cuarto de Sara. La pobre lloraba y se iba a bajar de la cama para ir a buscarnos. La cogí en brazos.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Había alguien... -dijo sollozando. Encendí la luz y me puse a buscar con ella, para que estuviera tranquila.

 **Tom:** Volqué de propio la cama para que viera que no había nada debajo. Y resulta que estaba ahí Jacob con cara de haber llorado. Me quedé a cuadros.


	6. "Primera" cita

**Tom:** ¿Se puede saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -me sonó el teléfono.

-¡Tom! -gritó Georg histérico- Hemos acostado a Jacob y a Mariola hace cinco horas y acaba de venir Mariola diciéndonos que no está Jacob. Lo hemos buscado por toda la casa y no está. 

-Ya... Como que está aquí. Y no tengo ni idea de como ha entrado -Jacob sacó una llave del bolsillo- Espera un momento, ahora te llamo. Que duerma aquí. 

-Vale... -dijo con voz de tranquilo y me agaché a su altura y le di la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Estaban pegándose -dijo y se echó a llorar. Deduje que los Gs habían discutido y habían llegado a las manos y Jacob lo había presenciado todo. Le abracé.

-Tranquilo... ¿Cómo has entrado? 

-Le he cogido a la abuela la llave de vuestra casa. Me he subido a mi sillita y me he escondido aquí...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Tendrías que habernos avisado, pequeño... Nos hemos asustado mucho -le besé el pelo para que no pensara que estábamos enfadados o algo.- Venga, vamos a dormir todos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Tú estás más tranquila, preciosa? -asintió.

-Pero no me vuelvas a dar ese susto -le echó la bronca a Jacob.

-Perdón... -agachó la cabeza- No quería... -volvió a sollozar y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bill los cogió a los dos.

-Voy a llamar a Georg. Llévatelos a nuestra cama -Bill asintió. Llamé a Georg.

-¿Os habéis pegado? 

-Sí, pero ya hemos hecho las paces. 

-Jacob os ha visto, le ha robado la llave a Mariah y se ha venido a nuestra casa. Lo hemos encontrado escondido debajo de la cama de Sara. Sara había empezado a gritar asustada porque había alguien en su cuarto. Por eso se ha ido. La próxima vez id a la calle a pelear. 

-Joder... Qué cagada... 

-Ya está hecho. Mañana habláis con él. Me voy a dormir. Tira... 

-Tira... -colgamos y me fui a la cama.

 **Bill:** Los niños cada vez estaban más tranquilos, pero aún temblaban un poco. Llegó Tom y se relajaron considerablemente. Seguro que se sentían más resguardados con él que con nadie.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé en la cama y les abracé a los dos- Anda, calmaos. Que no pasa nada. 

-¿Por qué mis papás se pegaban? -dijo con un puchero.

-Sólo se han enfadado, pero ya han hecho las paces. 

-¿Y por qué se pegaban? -Porque se habían enfadado. El otro día Sara y tú os pegasteis. ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? 

-Nos enfadamos. 

-¿Pero a que os queréis mucho y luego se os pasó el enfado y ya estabais como si nada hubiera pasado? -asintieron los dos- Pues a los mayores a veces nos pasa lo mismo. Se han pegado pero ya están bien. Ya han hecho las paces. Y estaban muy preocupados por ti. Te quieren mucho. Tenían miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo... 

-¿Me van a castigar? 

-No creo, cariño. Pero no vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿vale? Si se enfadan y se pelean, tú no hagas caso. Es su problema. Tú tranquilo, ¿vale? -asintió.

-¿Papá y tú os peleáis? -preguntó Sara.

 **Bill:** A veces... Casi nunca nos pegamos, pero sí nos gritamos muchas veces. -dije yo sonriendo.- Es normal que pase... Todo el mundo se enfada alguna vez. -expliqué. Era la mejor forma que tenía de decirles las cosas.

 **Tom:** Pues si os veo peleando, os echaré la bronca -dijo Sara cruzándose de brazos.

-Y muy bien que harás, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí y nos tapé mejor con la manta.- Venga, enanos, es hora de dormir ya, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asintieron ya calmados- Y como os durmáis ya, sufriréis mi ira en forma de cosquillas -les dije y se rieron diciendo- ¡Nooo! -y cerraron los ojos. Los abrazamos bien Bill y yo desde cada lado y en seguida nos dormimos todos.

 **Bill:** Despertamos con la alarma de mi móvil... Había que llevarlos al cole.- Voy a llamar a tu papá, ¿vale? -le dije a Jacob sonriendo y llamé a Georg.

 **Tom:** Vinieron los Gs con Mariola. Jacob agachó la cabeza al verles. Se agacharon- Ven, anda -él se acercó sin levantar la cabeza- Siento mucho que nos hayas tenido que ves así. Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿eh? No sabes el susto que nos has dado -dijo Gustav y Jacob asintió.

-Anda, danos un beso -dijo Georg y le cogió abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Se animó un poco más, pero la alegría no le duró mucho... Mariola se enfadó y no quiso hablarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué te enfadas con él? 

-¡Porque es un tonto! Podrían haberle hecho algo malo, ¡no puede salir solo! Y me dejó ahí. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, huye y me deja ahí -dijo muy enfadada.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos mudos, sin saber qué decirle a Mariola. Yo, sinceramente, no opiné porque pensaba que la niña tenía razón...

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero... Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es que no lo vuelva a hacer. Está muy mal lo que ha hecho, pero se arrepiente mucho. Y ha prometido no volver a hacerlo. No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado. Pero no tenía mala intención -dijo Gustav intentando apaciguar.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. -dijo ella secamente y se fue a ver a Sara.

 **Tom:** Estos también acaban a hostias -le dije a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme y le besé la sien.- Anda, vamos a llevarles a clase.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Los Gs se fueron a clase. Cogimos a Erick (para no dejarle sólo, ya que Anna y Patrick dormían) y los llevamos a todos en el coche. Empezamos a cantar con los enanos, aunque Mariola seguía enfadada. Les dejamos en clase- Madre mía... Cómo están.

 **Bill:** Parece que tienen trece años, no tres. -dije mientras esperábamos a que entrasen. Las madres miraban de reojo cómo Tom me abrazaba de la cintura.

 **Tom:** Lo digo en serio. Estos son superdotados o algo. Que aún no han cumplido los tres años... No es normal lo que razonan -le dije ignorando los ojos que me observaban.

 **Bill:** Puede ser... Y mi niño pequeño, ¿qué es? -pregunté a Erick con tono mimoso. 

-¡Oso! ¡Tot! -respondió él, estampándome su peluche en la cara.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Erick también se echó a reír totalmente contento.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y le besé el pelo.- ¡Eres la cosa más bonita del mundo! 

-Cosa... Papá Bill. -me señaló con su dedito (bueno, más bien casi me lo mete en el ojo)- Tú oso... ¡Gaaande! -dijo exagerando la "a" y abriendo sus brazos todo lo que pudo. Me mataba de risa.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Estás hoy hiperactivo, eh? -abrió la boca ampliamente enseñando sus pocos dientes. Las madres nos miraban todas. Los niños se metieron ya para clase- ¿Nos vamos al parque?

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -le besé y nos fuimos de camino al parque. Erick lanzaba besos a todas las madres a las que cazaba mirándonos.

 **Tom:** Las madres en seguida apartaban la vista, disimulando. Me hacía una gracia... Fuimos al parque a jugar con él hasta que nos entró hambre a los tres.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a casa y almorzamos juntos. Luego Erick se fue andando al oso de Sara y yo me quedé en el sofá, abrazando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos en el sofá moñas toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos solo para dar de comer a Erick y hacer nuestra comida. Comimos los tres en el sofá y luego dejamos a Erick echándose la siesta en la cuna.

 **Tom:** Después de comer, Anna y Patrick vigilaron a Erick mientras nosotros íbamos a por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Les llevamos a casa y les dimos de comer. Mariola parecía menos enfadada, pero aún no estaba de buenas.

 **Tom:** Vanos, chicos. A hacer los deberes -les dije. Me fijé en lo que hacían. Ya iban por la m. Estaban ahí copiando sus letras más callados que nunca. Justo llegó la sobrina de Saki para su clase. Se sorprendió mucho al verme- Me alegro de que estés recuperado -me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me la llevé al estudio.- Erick está dormido, pero cuando se despierte, Tom nos lo trae. 

-Vale... ¿Podemos aprender a cantar hoy una canción de Michael Jackson? -me reí. 

-Claro... Aunque estoy seguro de que para eso no necesitas mi ayuda.

 **Tom:** En cuanto Erick se despertó, se lo llevé al estudio junto con la merienda.

 **Bill:** Erick se puso muy contento al ver a la niña de Saki, y se sentó a sus pies para escucharla. Me partía de risa al verle en ese plan de "fan absoluto".

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cuando te hagas famosa, resérvale un sitio en la primera fila de tus conciertos -le dije y se puso roja. Salí del cuarto y me quedé en el salón usando el portátil mientras los enanos hacían los deberes.

 **Bill:** Merendamos y poco después, terminamos la clase. La chiquilla se quedó un rato jugando con Erick y luego ya se fue con Saki.

 **Tom:** Estaba hablando con Saki, que había venido a recogerla y de paso a ver cómo estaba. Se acababa de enterar de que me había despertado. Se fueron y Erick se echó a llorar.

 **Bill:** Pero no llores... -le dije con voz mimosa mientras le secaba las lágrimas.- Mañana va a venir otra vez... -intenté explicarle para que no llorase.

 **Tom:** Le di su trenza y dejó de llorar- Qué bien hice en hacerle la trenza esa -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cuando sea un poco mayor, le haremos las trenzas que llevabas tú antes.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Le quedarán de puta madre. Por cierto, una cosa que he estado pensando. A nada que alguien del colegio tenga un hermano mayor o algo, cualquier día se enteran de cómo nacen los niños. ¿Qué les diremos el día que nos pregunten quién es su madre?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues... No lo sé. Hasta ahora parecen muy contentos con la idea de tener dos papás... Pero no sé, ya lo pensaremos.

 **Tom:** Justo. Como si hubiera invocado a Satán, apareció Sara- Papá... -nos miró a los dos- Me han dicho en el cole que para nacer tiene que haber una mujer y un hombre. ¿Quién de los dos es una chica? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tieso.- Eh... Pues verás... -miré a Tom, desesperado. Necesitaba ayuda.

 **Tom:** La cogí en brazos- Bueno, cielo. Verás... Tú tienes un papá y una mamá. Tu mamá no te podemos decir quién es si ella no nos da su permiso... 

-¿Y quién es mi papá? -dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Bill... -Se nos quedó mirando. 

-Pero yo os quiero a los dos -dijo llorando- Yo quiero que los dos seáis mis papás. -Bill estaba mudo. 

-Bueno cariño. Lo somos. Para que un niño nazca hacen falta una mujer y un hombre. Pero la familia de verdad es la que te quiere y te cuida. Y tú eres mi hija. Porque te quiero y te cuidaré siempre. 

-¿Entonces yo nací de Bill y una chica pero mis papás sois los dos? 

-Claro. Siempre serás nuestra hija -se nos abrazó.

-Os quiero, papis -le acaricié. Estaba un poco blanco. Y Bill igual.

 **Bill:** Nosotros también te queremos, princesa... Siempre serás nuestra niña bonita. -le dije besándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y de Erick? ¿Quién de los dos es? 

-Ninguno de los dos. Pero es nuestro hijo. Los dos sois nuestros hijos y siempre lo seréis -asintió- Pero no le digas nada. Es aún muy pequeño -asintió.

-Oye -me miró Sara- Para mi siempre serás mi papá -le sonreí y se nos volvió a abrazar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y le besé el pelo. Un poco después, se fue a jugar.- Eres el invocador real. Madre mía... Antes lo dices, antes viene a preguntar.

 **Tom:** Bueno. Por lo menos nos hemos quitado de encima esto. Hasta que le de por preguntarnos quién es la madre...

 **Bill:** Ya... Eso sí.... Esperemos que se le olvide el tema por un tiempo.

 **Tom:** Pues hay que hablar con Anna.

 **Bill:** Ya... Luego cuando vuelva. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Al cabo de poco rato llegó Anna y se acercó Sara- ¿Eres tú mi mamá?

 **Bill:** Anna se quedó muda. Nos miró, como esperando que respondiésemos por ella.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué responder. Yo le devolví a Anna la misma mirada que me echó a mi.

 **Bill:** Sí. -dije yo.- Pero le gusta que le llames tía...

 **Tom:** Asintió- Sólo era curiosidad -se encogió de hombros- Mi papá es Tot -se fue y nos dejó a todos flipados.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... -dije flipado. -Yo creo que es más lista de la casa...

 **Tom:** Más que yo seguro. Yo soy gilipollas. Yo sumo dos más dos y me dan decimales -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tú al menos lo sumas...

 **Tom:** En serio. Yo con dos años no era tan listo. Vamos. No me acuerdo. Pero seguro que no.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Al final voy a llevarla a algún sitio a que me digan si es superdotada o algo.

 **Tom:** Pues igual lo es... Porque esto no es normal... La miré. Estaban los tres pintando. Mariola estaba con el ceño fruncido.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué le pasa a Mariola? -preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

-Está muy enfadada.

 **Tom:** Anoche Jacob vio a los Gs pelear y se escapó de casa y vino aquí. Y ella está enfadada porque le podría haber pasado algo y porque si hubieran estado en peligro real, la hubiera dejado sola.

 **Bill:** Anna asintió y no dijo nada más. Yo me levanté y fui a por helado. Me moría de ganas de comer helado.

 **Tom:** Me fui con Bill a sentar. Menuda tarde...

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y le ofrecí helado.

 **Tom:** Negué y le abracé. Entonces vinieron Jacob y Mariola (sin hablarse) a preguntarnos que de sus padres de quién eran- Chicos, eso lo tenéis que hablar con ellos. Nosotros no os podemos decir nada.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero queremos saberlo! -se quejó Mariola. 

-Luego lo sabréis... De verdad, pero el tío y yo no podemos hablar de eso. -dije y seguí comiendo. Tenía mucho hambre.

 **Tom:** Pusieron cara de fastidio y se fueron a seguir pintando. Justo, para su mala suerte, llegaron los Gs.

 **Bill:** Papá. -dijo Mariola muy seria. -¿Cuál es mi papá? 

-¿Y el mío? -preguntó también Jacob.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -dijo Gustav muy pillado.

 **Bill:** Para nacer tiene que haber una chica y un chico... ¿Quién es mi mamá y cual es mi papá? -les dijo Mariola. Casi parecía que les hablara como creyendo que eran idiotas.

 **Tom:** Venid -dijo Georg llevándose la mano a la cara- Vuestros padres eran mi primo y su mujer, pero se murieron en un accidente de coche y nosotros os adoptamos cuando erais muy pequeños. Pero eso no significa nada. Ellos os querían mucho, pero nosotros también. Sois nuestros hijos.

 **Bill:** ¿Como Sara y Tot? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

 **Tom:** Exacto. Como Sara y Tot. O como Erick y Bill y Tom -resoplaron aliviados y asintieron.

 **Bill:** Les dieron un abrazo y se fueron otra vez a jugar con Sara.

 **Tom:** Se han enterado en el colegio de que para nacer hacen falta un hombre y una mujer -les expliqué- Y Sara ha venido a preguntarnos que quién de los dos era una chica... 

-Tom es la mamá -vaciló el gilipollas de Georg.

 **Bill:** Pues no. La mamá es Anna, pero prefiere ser tío. -le explicó Sara, muy indignada.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, princesa. Choca -me chocó la mano.

-Bill y Tot papás.

 **Bill:** Eso es, mi niña. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Georg se río y decidió no seguir con las coñas.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé más en las piernas de Tom y me apoyé en su pecho.- Son demasiado listos.

 **Tom:** Nunca está de más... -dije yo estirándome.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos hablando con los Gs. Jacob se echó a llorar porque Mariola lo ninguneaba.

 **Bill:** Me daba mucha pena Jacob... Así que le cogí en brazos y me puse a mimarle.

 **Tom:** Mariola, ¿vienes un momento conmigo? -asintió. Me la llevé a la cocina y la senté en mis piernas- Cielo, es verdad que Jacob ha hecho una cosa que está muy mal. Pero no deberías enfadarte tanto. 

-¡Me dejó sola! -dijo indignada.

-Bueno, cielo. Pero a veces la gente se asusta y no actúa bien. No podemos enfadarnos con él para siempre. Él te quiere mucho y tú a él. Él está muy triste porque no le hablas. Anda perdónale. Dile que le perdonas si no lo vuelve a hacer más, pero perdónale. ¿No te da pena? -asintió haciendo una mueca.

-Pues ve, anda -me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Tot -y salió al salón a hacer las paces con Jacob.

 **Bill:** Jacob se puso muy contento y se fue a jugar con las niñas. Erick se paseaba por todo el salón, cotilleando todo.

 **Tom:** Intentó abrir un cajón que había cerrado con llave porque había armas y cosas y Erick empezó a echarle la bronca al cajón porque no se abría. Era muy divertido.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír y cogí el móvil para grabarle. Estaba monísimo.

 **Tom:** Al final, se cansó de echarle la bronca al cajón y siguió curioseando todo.

 **Bill:** Apagué el móvil y me quedé mirando lo que el niño hacía. Era tan lindo... Mi niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Pegué a Bill a mi y le besé el cuello. Todos estábamos atentos a Erick.

 **Bill:** Al final Erick se dio cuenta de que le mirábamos y se sentó a jugar con su oso, fingiendo normalidad.

 **Tom:** Me reí ante su disimulo.

 **Bill:** Erick... ¿Qué haces? -le pregunté intentando no reírme.

-¡Oso Tot! -respondió mientras me enseñaba su peluche.

 **Tom:** Aaaah... -asentí despollado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y antes? -se quedó como pensando y luego se encogió de hombros, como si se hiciera el loco.

 **Tom:** Me reí aún más. Era genial.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos y él se puso rojo y cogió otra vez el oso.

 **Tom:** Nos dio la espalda y siguió con su oso.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos otro rato riéndonos, y entonces vi que ya era tarde.- ¿Cenamos todos juntos?

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Pedimos pizza?

 **Bill:** Vale, voy a llamar. -me levanté de las piernas de Tom y llamé a la pizzería.

 **Tom:** Bill volvió y se sentó encima mío. Le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Llegarán en unos 20 minutos... ¿Damos de cenar a los niños?

 **Tom:** Asentí y nos levantamos.

 **Bill:** Dimos de cenar a los niños y les pusimos el pijama.

 **Tom:** Los llevamos a acostar porque estaban agotados. Los chicos llamaron a Mariah para que no cenara sola y se vino también.

 **Bill:** Mariah llegó justo después de la pizza. Cenamos todos juntos, entre risas y bromas.

 **Tom:** Al final, se despidieron dejando aquí a los enanos. Nos quedamos Anna, Patrick, Bill y yo solos con la calma.

 **Bill:** Me estiré en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Tom. Estaba muy a gusto.

 **Tom:** Le acariciaba el pelo con mimo hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté de madrugada, en la cama con Tom. Le abracé para dormirme otra vez y entonces me di cuenta... Tom estaba empalmado.

 **Tom:** Estaba teniendo un sueño mojado con Bill demasiado bueno.

 **Bill:** Me metí bajo las mantas, le bajé los gayumbos y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos justo para reventar en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tragué el semen y le besé la frente.- Espero que hayas tenido un buen despertar...

 **Tom:** Y tú vas a tener unas buenas noches -dije subiéndome encima.

 **Bill:** ¿Me vas a partir en dos? -pregunté con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Y en cuatro... -le dije y devoré su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y abrí las piernas.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y le comí la boca.- Tom... -empecé a masturbarle, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le acabé de dilatar y me lo follé por fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé follar, muerto de placer. Así daba gusto despertarse.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas para embestirle con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y empecé a masturbarme, ansioso por llegar al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Dí una última vez más fuerte y le hice reventar.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muerto con ese orgasmo, pero seguí moviéndome hasta que su semen llenó mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Joder... Voy a... Despertarte más veces... -bromeé.- Por cierto, ¿qué soñabas?

 **Tom:** Sexo contigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lo cuentas? -pregunté mientras le besaba la mejilla, en dirección a su cuello.

 **Tom:** Estabas con tu kimono y una fusta -dije echando la cabeza hacia arriba para darle acceso a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué pasaba luego?

 **Tom:** Te subías encima mío y me mordías y lamías de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Aah... ¿Y luego... Qué te hacía?

 **Tom:** Luego me esposabas y te ponías muy bestia.

 **Bill:** ¿Mucho? -le lamí el cuello entero y empecé a sobarle la polla.

 **Tom:** Mucho -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me levanté de golpe.- Pues espera aquí... No dejes de tocarte, eh... -le besé de forma muy, muy sucia y me fui a por el kimono y la fusta.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso, expectante.

 **Bill:** Apagué la luz antes de entrar, para que no se fuera la sorpresa. Iba a hacer su sueño realidad...

 **Tom:** Se apagó la luz. No veía nada intentando acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad cuando noté a Bill subirse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Tal como había dicho que había soñado, empecé a lamerle y besarle por todas partes. Pasé la fusta por su polla, para que notara que la tenía.

 **Tom:** Biiiiill...-gemí al notar su lengua sobre mi.

 **Bill:** Le di un toque con la fusta.- No quiero que gimas todavía. -dije "serio".

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio para no gemir. Estaba durísimo.

 **Bill:** Le pegué un par de lametones en la polla y empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Tom:** Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

 **Bill:** Muy mal... Ahora, no podrás tocar nada... Ni a nadie... -le esposé a la cabecera de la cama.

 **Tom:** Se apartó de mi y me quedé jadeando esperando que se volviera a acercar.

 **Bill:** Le di un golpe suave con la fusta- ¿Quieres que te folle ya?

 **Tom:** Sii -asentí alzando las caderas.

 **Bill:** Está bien... -me levanté el kimono y mientras le penetraba poco a poco, encendí la luz, para que me viera. Empecé a follármelo con fuerza, siendo tan bestia como a él le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí debajo suya gimiendo y gritando.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las caderas para darle más fuerte todavía.

 **Tom:** Mi polla necesitaba atención ya- Bill... Tócame -en lugar de eso, me golpeó con la fusta.

 **Bill:** Tú no mandas. Cállate. -le di con más fuerza. Iba a hacer que se corriera sólo con mi polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí ante el golpe y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en la cama y le follé con todas mis fuerzas. Quería reventarle.

 **Tom:** Me abrí más de piernas. Qué bruto que estaba siendo. Qué genial...

 **Bill:** Me lancé a besar y morder sus labios y al poco, me corrí con un grito casi animal.

 **Tom:** Me corrí justo antes que él con un gemido similar.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura y le desaté.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Estaba temblando un poco y me dolía el culo. Pero estaba de puta madre. Le abracé- Genial.

 **Bill:** Me alegro. -le besé y nos limpié.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sin vestirme ni nada tapado con la manta. Bill se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Duerme bien, cariño. -le besé la nariz y me acomodé en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Descansa -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida, escuchando su tranquila respiración.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana. Bill me tenía totalmente atrapado con todos sus miembros. O casi.

 **Bill:** Desperté al sentir algo que se revolvía bajo mi cuerpo.- Oh, lo siento mucho -le dije a Tom muy rojo y me aparté de él.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Estás posesivo hoy, no?

 **Bill:** Me puse aún más rojo.- Puede ser.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Puede ser...

 **Bill:** ¡No te rías! -fingí indignarme.

 **Tom:** Me dejé de reír pero no quité la sonrisa de chulería- A ver, que entiendo que estés posesivo. Soy un gran partido. Soy un Madrid-Barça como mínimo -le guiñé el ojo y se puso aún más rojo.

 **Bill:** Eres mucho más que eso. -le dije sin mirarle. Me daba vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me subí encima.- Te quiero. -dije y volví a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le respondí pegándole más a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le estuve besando hasta que oímos a los niños despertarse.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a por ellos y bajamos al salón a darles de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Hice el desayuno en lo que Tom jugaba con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Los cogí a cada uno como si fueran sacos de patatas y nos metí a la cocina mientras ellos morían de risa.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, les dimos de desayunar. Cuando terminamos, Tom tuvo que subirlos a vestir como si fueran sacos de patatas.

 **Tom:** Les vestí mientras les hacía cosquillas. Se morían de risa.

 **Bill:** Los llevó él al cole porque no querían soltarle y yo me dediqué a recoger la casa.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa y abracé a Bill por detrás.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Te lo has pasado bien? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí- Me ha hecho Sara meterla al colegio como un saco de patatas. Y luego los gemelos les he dado envidia y me han hecho sacarlos y volver a meterlos así.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cómo se lo pasan contigo...

 **Tom:** Y contigo también -le dije.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero contigo más. -repliqué mientras terminaba de recoger el rincón de los juguetes de la niña.

 **Tom:** No te creas. Es que eres un pesimista -le puncé con el dedo el costado.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote medio riéndome.- Mentiroso...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mentira -le besé.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Idiota... -interrumpí el beso y volví a besarle.

 **Bill:** Idiota tú... -me besó de nuevo, con más intensidad.

 **Tom:** Tú más -dije sin alejarme de sus labios.

 **Bill:** No... Tú más -me mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar quejarme. El muy burro me había hecho mucho daño.

 **Tom:** Le lamí el labio para que se le pasara el dolor.

 **Bill:** Tuve que separarle de mí.- Me has hecho sangre, brutito... -le di un abrazo y fui al baño a ver la herida.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué detrás de él- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... No duele, solo sangra un poco.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -pregunté cuando estuve curado.

 **Tom:** Quiero llevarte a almorzar -le dije.

 **Bill:** Vale... -sonreí.- Pero primero tengo que vestirme.

 **Tom:** Sin ropa estás mejor -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero si salgo sin ropa, todos me mirarán.

 **Tom:** Cierto. Qué fastidio -fingí quejarme.

 **Bill:** Anda... Los niños comen con los Gs hoy... Así que luego puedes verme desnudo...

 **Tom:** Más te vale -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Te lo prometo, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Vamos?

 **Bill:** ¿Pero puedes esperar a que me vista? -dije riéndome. Le di un pico y subí corriendo a cambiarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¡No! ¡No puedo! -grité desde abajo de la escalera.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me cambié a toda prisa. Al bajar, le pillé desprevenido y salté a su espalda.- ¡Venga, vámonos, plasta!

 **Tom:** Me reí y anduve a caballito hasta la calle.

 **Bill:** Me bajó para subir al coche.- ¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

 **Tom:** Donde quieras -le dije.

 **Bill:** No, no... Tú quieres llevarme a almorzar, tú decides el sitio.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije sonriendo de lado y arranqué para llevarle a una cafetería que me había recomendado Mariah.

 **Bill:** Puse música y me dediqué a cantar mientras él me llevaba a donde íbamos a comer.

 **Tom:** Aparqué y nos metimos a la cafetería.

 **Bill:** Qué sitio tan bonito... -dije sinceramente al ver la decoración. Me encantaría comer allí a diario.

 **Tom:** Me lo recomendó Mariah ayer -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pues me encanta. -le abracé y fuimos a sentarnos.

 **Tom:** Pedimos y nos pusimos a comer hablando tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un tonto cuando nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una "cita".

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos en silencio. Disfrutando simplemente del momento. Le miraba y sonreía.

 **Bill:** Le cacé mirándome y sonreí yo también. ¿Cómo se podía querer tanto a alguien?

 **Tom:** Le guiñé el ojo y se puso rojo. Me reí y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, muy feliz, y me terminé mi desayuno.

 **Tom:** Pagué y nos levantamos para irnos.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano, sonriendo.- ¿Damos una vuelta?

 **Tom:** Asentí soltando su mano y agarrándole de la cintura- Así mejor, ¿no crees?

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le agarré yo también.- Así mucho mejor.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo creo.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello y eché a andar, muy contento.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos andando hasta el centro, que era la feria medieval y había puestos de comida y cosas.

 **Bill:** Me puse en plan niño pequeño al ver todo el lío de la feria y empecé a casi arrastrar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le compré todo lo que quiso.

 **Bill:** Abracé muy fuerte a Tom, sin pensar en las miradas que todo el mundo nos dirigía. Le besé con todo mi cariño, intentando decirle así lo feliz que estaba.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo- ¿Quieres comprar algo más?

 **Bill:** Me reí y negué con la cabeza.- Creo que ya tengo bastantes cosas, ¿no te parece?

 **Tom:** Y encima hay que llevarlas. Que el coche está a tomar por culo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me piqué un poco, aunque no dejé que lo notase.- Anda, no te quejes, que voy a llevarlo yo todo. -repliqué. Y no mentía... Llevaba todo en las manos, y tampoco es que fuera precisamente pesado...

 **Tom:** No... Trae. Sólo bromeaba. No me importa llevarlo yo. De hecho lo prefiero.

 **Bill:** Pero quiero llevarlo yo. Es mío. -dije apartando los regalos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Vale. Como quieras -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le devolví la sonrisa y volvimos al coche con la calma.

 **Tom:** Llegamos al coche y guardamos las cosas. Nos fuimos ya para casa.

 **Bill:** Fuimos en un silencio muy cómodo a casa. Al llegar, subí a dejar las cosas al cuarto y ponerme el pijama.

 **Tom:** Subí tras él y cuando entré, estaba desnudo. Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me pegué a su cuerpo.- Estás calentito... -susurré sonriendo de lado. Tenía el cuerpo un poco frío.

 **Tom:** Y tú frío... Habrá que remediarlo -Sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también.- Pues remédialo, Kaulitz. Tu princesa te lo ordena.

 **Tom:** Se giró y le besé. Le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegando nuestros torsos.

 **Tom:** Le bajé la mano al culo y le masturbe mientras él me quitaba los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Gemí y fui andando hacia la cama.

 **Tom:** Me subí sobre él y me lancé a por su cuello dilatándole.

 **Bill:** Grité exponiendo más mi cuello a su boca y abrí las piernas, esperando a que entrase en mí.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le clavé un poco las uñas (sin querer) y me moví con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Follamos como animales hasta que los dos reventamos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza sin que saliera de mí. Qué mañana tan buena... Ya podrían ser todas así.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el abrazo y me quedé mimándole.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y le estuve diciendo todo el tiempo lo mucho que le quería.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la mañana dando vueltas por la cama.

 **Bill:** Me subí encima de él y le besé, dispuesto a hacerlo con él otra vez. No tenía muy claro lo que me pasaba, pero quería que le quedara bien claro lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **Tom:** Le bajé las manos al culo al entender sus intenciones.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y junté nuestras bocas de forma un poco más sucia. Empecé a restregarme contra él, buscando excitarle.

 **Tom:** Se me puso dura con su roce y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca, quité su mano de mi entrada y me penetré sin dejar de mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Qué estrecho era... Dios.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en su pecho y empecé a moverme de delante hacia atrás, gimiendo sin parar.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca de manera sucia.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y me moví con más insistencia.- Ayúdame... Ah...

 **Tom:** Le cogí la polla y empecé a bombear con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Grité en su cuello y me moví con más fuerza. Cada embestida me daba en la próstata, me mataba de placer.

 **Tom:** Bill reventó con fuerza manchando todo y yo me corrí en seguida.

 **Bill:** Le hice salir de mí con cuidado y le abracé. Estaba muy a gusto...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé.- Y tú también. -junté nuestras frentes.- Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Le dijo la luna a la estrella...

 **Bill:** Tú eres el sol... Y yo la luna. -dije besándole con dulzura.- Solo a tu sombra brillaré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Te amo, mi sol, mi vida, mi amor... -le dije besándole por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, no sabes cuánto.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Seguro que tanto como yo a ti -le lamí la boca.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Depende... ¿Me quieres todo lo que se puede querer a alguien y más?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí... Daría mi vida mil y una veces por ti. Te amo tanto, que no puedo ni describirlo.

 **Tom:** Entonces sí. Tanto como tú a mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí todo el día?

 **Tom:** Es una gran idea.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me hice una bolita para que me abrazase.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y nos refugié bajo las mantas.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos un buen rato ahí, hasta que me sonó la barriga. Me puse muy rojo y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué te da tanta vergüenza? -pregunté.- Peor sería un pedo... Como este -me tiré uno y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** ¡Guarro! -¡pero qué mal olía! Salí de debajo de la manta, asqueado.- ¡Joder! ¿En serio comes lo mismo que yo?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar mientras Bill huía despavorido. Tampoco olía tan mal.

 **Bill:** ¡Me voy a comer! -dije mientras me iba corriendo para la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me fui tras él sin molestarme en vestirme.

 **Bill:** Hice un poco de pasta para los dos, muerto de hambre.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la silla estirándome mientras le veía cocinar desnudo.

 **Bill:** Terminé y puse dos platos en la mesa. Ahora, por cerdo, no iba a sentarme en sus piernas a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué no vienes a tu sitio? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Porque eres un guarro. Ahora estás castigado. -respondí empezando a comer.

 **Tom:** Hala, no soy un guarro. Es natural...-dije aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Lo eres. Eres un cerdo. Si quieres hacer eso, te vas al baño. No te lo tiras ahí, con toda tu alegría, en la cama. Y encima estando los dos tapados hasta la cabeza. Es una cerdada.

 **Tom:** Solo era una broma -dije aguantándome la risa para que no se cabreara más.

 **Bill:** Pues ni puta gracia. -dejé el plato en el fregadero y me fui al sofá. Coño, que daba mucho asco que hiciera eso.

 **Tom:** No es para tanto -me quejé- Además tú dormido te tiras pedos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros- ¡Eso es mentira!

 **Tom:** Eso es verdad -le dije en serio- No te das cuenta porque duermes pero te aseguro que es verdad. No es como si lo hicieras a todas horas. Pero a veces lo haces. Y no te indignes porque le pasa a todo el mundo.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda y me fui al estudio. No quería hablar con él. ¡Yo no hacía esas cosas!

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me subí a vestir. Al bajar me vio Anna- ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Bill está enfadado conmigo porque estábamos en la cama con la cabeza debajo de las mantas y a él le ha sonado el estómago, se ha puesto rojo y yo para hacer la gracia le he dicho "¿Por qué te da vergüenza? Ni que fuera un pedo". Y me he tirado un pedo. -Se empezó a reír como una loca. A ella le hacía gracia.

 **Bill:** Cogí una bata que tenía para cuando pintaba, y subí a vestirme sin decirles nada. Estaba muy enfadado... Lo suficiente para no prestar atención a la mirada que me echó Anna.

 **Tom:** Oye, ¿tanto me he pasado? 

-Yo creo que no ha sido para tanto... 

-Vale, gracias. No estoy loco... 

-Bueno, eso es relativo -me respondió y me reí.

 **Bill:** Bajé al salón con mi iPod y mi cuaderno de escribir. Puse una grabación mía cantando "Totgeliebt" y me senté a componer.

 **Tom:** Decidí dejar que se le pasara y me quedé viendo la tele y hablando con Anna, hasta que llegó Patrick y se subió con él al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me quedé toda la tarde en mi mundo. No tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Estaba viendo la tele. Cuando Bill decidiera que era buena idea hablarme, le contaría lo que había hablado con el rector de la universidad.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, me quité los cascos y hablé a Tom (cosa que había deseado hacer toda la tarde, aunque jamás lo admitiría)- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre -era cierto- Pero gracias.

 **Bill:** Asentí intentando que no viera que me sentía mal.- Pues... Yo voy a hacerme algo. Te dejo un poco por si quieres. -le acaricié el pelo al pasar por su lado y me fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** He hablado hace un rato con el rector de la universidad -le solté sin más.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él- ¿Y eso? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** He llamado. Para ver qué plan había. Era un poco por saber si podría volver en algún momento. Aún no quiero, pero para el año que viene tal vez... Y nada. Le he dicho que aún estoy convaleciente así, como excusa, y me ha dicho que en verano podríamos hablar para firmar para el siguiente curso... Me lo voy a pensar.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Yo... No sé qué decirte, la verdad. Solo que decidas lo que decidas, tendrás todo mi apoyo. -le medio sonreí.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le sonreí- No sé qué puedo hacer.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Eso es solo cosa tuya... Piensa en qué prefieres.

 **Tom:** Es que me gusta dar clase. Pero no quiero pasar sin ti las mañanas de ningún día -admití.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho eso. Me acerqué, un poco titubeante.- Yo tampoco quiero pasar sin ti ninguna mañana... Aunque seas un guarro -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí levemente- Bueno, cuando me conociste ya lo era...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Cierto... -terminé de acercarme, quedando de pie frente a él.- Pero eres MI guarro -me incliné y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano- Te acompaño a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** No hace falta si no quieres...

 **Tom:** Pero quiero...

 **Bill:** Ah, pues... Entonces ven -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Eres mío. Ya te he dejado alejarte mucho rato.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Siempre seré tuyo, bobo...

 **Tom:** Exacto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Le pegué bien a mi mientas hacía su cena.

 **Bill:** Me hice una ensalada que tuviera de todo un poco y me la llevé al salón.

 **Tom:** Puse una peli para verla mientras Bill cenaba.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en los brazos de Tom y cené con calma. Entonces, llegaron los Gs con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Venían con los enanos a jugar.

 **Bill:** Se pusieron a jugar con un montón de revistas y yo me levanté a dejar en el fregadero mi plato.- Coge ese, tío, el azul. -oí decir a Sara, imagino que señalando algo. Volví... Y vi a Georg destrozando mi cuaderno. MI cuaderno con MIS canciones... Sin pensar, me lancé a por él.

 **Tom:** Gustav se metió a defender a Georg y yo a Bill y acabamos los cuatro a hostias y Anna y Patrick llevándose a los niños fuera.

 **Bill:** Al final, me hice con ellos.- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MI CUADERNO, MIS CANCIONES! TE MATO. -chillaba sin parar. Todos mis años de matrimonio con Tom estaban ahí plasmados... Y lo había roto.

 **Tom:** La que se lió en un momento. Yo no me enteraba de qué había pasado.

 **Bill:** Gus se quedó mirándonos, flipado. Yo tenía agarrado a Georg por el cuello de la camiseta y le sacudía todo el rato, sin parar de llorar.- ¡ERES GILIPOLLAS! SABÍAS LO QUE ERA, Y LO HAS DESTROZADO.

 **Tom:** ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! Joder. Estaba ahí y lo he cogido. ¿Qué iba a saber? -gritó él. Entonces lo entendí todo. Lo cierto es que se lo había cogido ayer por la noche y lo fotocopié para hacerle un regalo. Pero algo me decía que no era buen momento para contárselo hasta que no se calmara.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo, si te lo enseñé el otro día? -me indigné.- Estuvimos dos putas horas viéndolo, sabías lo importante que era... ¡Y lo has roto! -chillé. Estaba furioso y no atendía a razones. Georg estaba bajo mi cuerpo, totalmente inmovilizado, y yo no paraba de gritar.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill, joder! ¡Que no lo sabía! ¡Te lo juro por mi madre! -Gustav y yo nos quedamos de piedra.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mudo y le solté, aunque no bajé de su cuerpo. No acababa de creerlo, pero... Si me lo juraba por su madre...

 **Tom:** Bill... Te está diciendo la verdad -le dije yo con suavidad tocándole el hombro- Yo, bueno, ayer fotocopie el cuaderno porque te iba a hacer una sorpresa. A no ser que hoy hayas añadido algo, lo tengo todo...

 **Bill:** Pero no es eso, Tom... -me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. No sabía dónde meterme, quería escapar...

 **Tom:** //Ya me imagino// No parecía que quisiera que me acercara, así que no me acerqué.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Georg a levantarse, pero no dije nada... //Eres un gilipollas, Bill... Georg estaba jugando, solo era un juego... No se ha dado cuenta. Eres una mierda, Bill. No mereces nada de lo que tienes... No mereces estar vivo// Me quedé quieto, esperando su reacción.

 **Tom:** Suspiró- De verdad que lo siento. Entiendo que te hayas puesto así. Pero te juro que ha sido sin querer. Me siento muy mal. Perdóname -pidió.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí sin decir nada, llorando en silencio. No me merecía que me pidieran perdón... Era todo mi culpa.

 **Tom:** Georg parecía angustiado- Joder, Bill. Lo siento -dijo en serio. Pero Bill ponía la cara que ponía siempre cuando se sentía culpable. Le escribí un mensaje a Georg. En cuanto lo vio entendió todo y le dio un abrazo de oso a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me moví lentamente, correspondiendo a su abrazo.- Bill, di algo... -me pidió Georg.

-Lo siento. -dije cuando los sollozos me dejaron- Lo siento mucho, Geo. No debería haber hecho eso... Perdóname... -casi supliqué.

 **Tom:** Si la he cagado yo -dijo él.

 **Bill:** No... Tú no... Perdóname, por favor... -pedí sollozando. Necesitaba que me perdonase, aunque no me lo mereciera.

 **Tom:** Se quedó pillado. Gustav y yo "gritamos" en silencio "Dile que si".

 **Bill:** Claro, princesa... ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarte? -me dijo apretando el abrazo de oso que me estaba dando. Yo me limité a murmurar una y otra vez la palabra "Gracias".

 **Tom:** Le abrazó hasta que Bill se calmó.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve tranquilo, me acordé de una cosa muy importante...- ¡Los niños! -salté muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** Anna que los había estado viendo detrás de la puerta, entró con ellos- ¡Papá! ¡Estás castigado! -gritó Sara. Me tuve que aguantar la risa.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír.- Vale, preciosa... ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

 **Tom:** ¡Hacer tarta! -dijo enfadada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, mi niña. -la cogí y la abracé.- Te haré una tarta enorme y deliciosa. ¿Quieres ayudar a papi a hacer una tarta enorme?

 **Tom:** Esperó un poco en contestar mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Bueno... -cedió al final. El que parecía intranquilo era Erick. Pero en cuanto vio a Sara abrazar a Bill, se le pasó el susto. Lo cogí yo en brazos. Bill y Sara se metieron a la cocina. Esta vez, Jacob se había quedado con Mariola y Mariola parecía contenta por eso. Y pasaba de nuestras movidas.

 **Bill:** Me pasé un montón de tiempo con Sara en la cocina, jugando y preparando la tarta. La decoré con fondant azul y morado (como ella me pidió) y luego la montamos. Tenía cuatro pisos y una pinta estupenda.

 **Tom:** Georg nos había estado contando lo mal que se sentía. Gustav les daba parte de la razón a los dos. Y yo... A mi me importaba una mierda quién tenía la razón. Sólo quería que Bill estuviera bien.

 **Bill:** Terminé con la decoración y salimos a dar las buenas noches. Sara estaba agotada y quería irse a dormir ya.

 **Tom:** Acostamos a los enanos aquí en casa y los Gs se despidieron.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado al lado de Tom. No sabía qué decir o hacer... Estaba nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No te preocupes... -susurré y escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y el costado. No sabía qué hacer para que no estuviera mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué siempre arruino todo? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No has arruinado nada. Erick está tan normal. De hecho, quería que lo acostaras tú. Sara estaba tan normal y se ha aprovechado de la situación para tener tarta mañana, Mariola estaba contenta porque Jacob se ha quedado con ella y Jacob parece que ha superado el miedo a que se peguen los Gs y bueno, que nos peguemos todos. Y la pelea ha sido una de tantas que no tiene mayor importancia. Y es normal que te hayas puesto así. ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

 **Bill:** ¿No ser tan idiota y pensar antes de actuar?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Mi amor. Que has reaccionado igual que habríamos hecho cualquiera de los tres. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no acostumbramos a solucionar las cosas hablando.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Nos vamos a la cama? ¿O tienes hambre? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo- No, quiero cenar y después cenarte a ti -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y me levanté.- Ven, vamos a hacerte la cena.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué tan tímido? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** No lo sé. -respondí bajito y fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Le pillé por banda y me fui a besar su cuello. Me ponía mucho lo tímido que estaba- He cambiado de idea. Prefiero comerte a ti primero -tiré todo lo de la mesa al suelo y le senté encima.

 **Bill:** Me quedé un poco pillado, viendo cómo se relamía sin quitar sus ojos de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le manoseé entero besándole guarro.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé besar. Hacía mucho que no le veía en ese plan... Y no sabía muy bien cómo moverme, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Juro que me estaba poniendo muchísimo. Estaba pillado. Era como si él estuviera en su primera vez. Le levanté para quitarle el pantalón. Me quité yo la camiseta y cogí sus manos para que las pasara por mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acariciarle casi con timidez... Y es que joder, Tom me imponía mucho, y él parecía cada vez más ansioso... Estaba que no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y le cogí el brazos. Solté su polla y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé. Me estaba matando, porque sus dedos rozaban mi próstata sin parar.- Aah, Tom... Entra ya... -pedí sin parar de gemir.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y me dejé hacer, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer y al poco, me corrí con un grito muy fuerte, pero como Tom no había llegado, seguí moviéndome.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en él y le besé, saliendo de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Bajé las piernas de sus caderas despacio y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo.

 **Bill:** Le besé la frente y empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y metí una pizza precalentada al horno.

 **Bill:** Recogí las cosas de la mesa y me senté a esperar a que Tom cenase.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú no cenas? Coge -le señalé el plato.

 **Bill:** Ya he cenado antes, amor. No tengo hambre. -dije y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si quieres coge -le sonreí y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amor. -le abracé y me quedé a su lado hasta que terminó de cenar.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?

 **Bill:** No lo sé... No hay ningún motivo concreto.

 **Tom:** Pues me parece indignante que no estés en tu sitio -señalé mis piernas sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero si ya has cenado... ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- No te vas a alejar de mi, maleante.

 **Bill:** No quiero alejarme... Quiero dormir. -dije y luego se me escapó un bostezo.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... -le tendí en la cama y le puse el pijama.

 **Bill:** Hasta mañana... -susurré. Me hice una bolita y me senté a esperar a que se me fuera la culpa y me dieran ganas de dormir.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sentí que se dormía, pero yo no fui capaz. Estaba agotado, pero la culpa me comía. Al final, no pegué ojo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté para mear y lo vi con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Me he desvelado. -le respondí sin mentir.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Voy al baño y luego tú y yo desayunamos fuera.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije a media voz. No quise decir nada, pero me jodió un poco que no me diera ni un abrazo... Me puse un chándal y me peiné un poco en lo que Tom meaba.

 **Tom:** Cuando volví, le vi levantado y le abracé bien fuerte por detrás con fuerza- Hasta con chándal estás precioso. Mucha gente te envidiaría.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Pues no lo entiendo... Me solté de sus brazos para poder hacer la cama.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Mariah me ha pedido que le acompañe luego al banco. Entre los Gs y yo, soy el que mejor entiende de esas cosas. Esta tarde aprovechando que hoy abren por la tarde también, iré con ella -iba a hacerle su sorpresa hoy. Ahora llamaría a Mariah. A ver si así se animaba.

 **Bill:** Vale... Yo voy a intentar recuperar lo de mi cuaderno.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ya te dije ayer que tengo fotocopia de todo. Si quieres volverlo a copiar, te las dejo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros- Creo que voy a intentar recordarlo todo... Pero si no puedo, supongo que tendré que coger las fotocopias.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Genial -acabó de hacer la cama mientras yo me vestía- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me dio la mano y bajamos juntos a su Range Rover.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a una cafetería del centro y pedimos media carta. Yo estaba siento todo lo amable y cariñoso que podía, pero Bill estaba muy antipático.

 **Bill:** Estaba aún un poco mal, y no quería los mimos de Tom. Bueno... En realidad, no creía merecerlo. Así que decidí ser borde para que él dejara de tratarme así. Sólo merecía desprecios, no quería afecto.

 **Tom:** A pesar de lo borde, persistí en ser mimoso. Me imaginaba lo que pretendía y no pensaba permitirlo. Aunque la verdad que todos nos miraban y yo estaba quedando como alguien muy patético. Como alguien se riera, le pegaba un tiro.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Podemos irnos? No quiero que me miren... -le pregunté en voz baja. Esta vez, no fui borde.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos -antes de irnos, le pegué un tiro a uno que se empezó a despollar. Ya no se reía tanto.

 **Bill:** Me asusté un poco, pero fingí que no para no preocupar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el coche, puse la música de Bill y arranqué.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció que pusiera mi música, pero no quería que tuviera gestos bonitos... Así que puse la suya.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y apagué la radio. Sabía que odiaba mi música, así que no puse nada.

 **Bill:** Volví a encender su música. No quería ir en silencio.

 **Tom:** Puse la radio normal y saqué mi CD. Nunca oía la radio, así que me daba igual la emisora.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo quitas? Yo quería escucharlo. -y metí otro de sus CD's.

 **Tom:** Pero a mi no me apetece -dije con paciencia ilimitada.

 **Bill:** Pues yo no quiero escuchar la radio, ni mi música. Y mucho menos, ir en silencio.

 **Tom:** Podemos hablar -le respondí acariciándole la mano, que la apartó rápidamente. En respuesta subió el volumen.

 **Bill:** Me crucé de brazos y recé por llegar pronto a casa y encerrarme en el estudio.

 **Tom:** Cuando llegamos, se encerró en el estudio. Pero yo ni corto ni perezoso, desmonté todas las puertas que tenían cerrojo de la casa.

 **Bill:** Pon la puta puerta. -le dije mirándole cabreado. Me ignoró y yo me cabreé... Me quedé en ropa interior. Para que me viera bien. Bueno, él y cualquiera que entrara a casa.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le abracé- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

 **Bill:** Nada. No tengo hambre. -rompí el abrazo y me senté en mi taburete.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Bill:** No quiero. ¿No ves que estoy pintando? -dije intentando cabrearle de una puta vez.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues me quedó a verte pintar.

 **Bill:** No quiero. Me desconcentras.

 **Tom:** Pues hazme caso -le dije sin moverme.

 **Bill:** No me apetece. Quiero pintar y estar solo. -dije retorciendo con las manos un pincel, intentando no ponerme nervioso.

 **Tom:** Pues pinta -le respondí sin moverme.

 **Bill:** Partí el pincel por la mitad. Y eso me cabreó más.- Ya no quiero. Me largo a la cama. -Recogí mi ropa y le aparté para subir arriba.

 **Tom:** Subí detrás de él y en la cama me abracé bien a él.

 **Bill:** Empecé a revolverme para que me soltase. Me estaba tocando mucho la moral. ¿Por qué no se enfadaba? Yo quería que se enfadase y no me tocara.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello mientras se revolvía- Que no pretendo violarte -le susurré con mimo.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo no quiero que me toques. -solté muy, muy borde.

 **Tom:** Le solté sonriendo- Precioso, voy a hacer la comida, luego te la traigo -dije dándole un beso con toda la dulzura del mundo y yéndome a comprarle unas putas rosas de mierda que se las podía meter por el culo con espinas y todo.

 **Bill:** Me crucé de brazos y me metí a mi vestidor. Estaba tan escondido, que ni de coña iba a encontrarme.

 **Tom:** Volví con café y bollos de starbucks (que aunque a mi me pareciera un sitio de pijos, a él le encantaba) y con las rosas de los huevos y le busqué con ahínco hasta que le encontré en el vestidor.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda, cerré la puerta del armario en el que me había metido e hice presión para que no pudiera abrir.

 **Tom:** Dejé las cosas en una mesa y desmonté también las puertas del armario.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que estaba agachado y me fui corriendo. Di un portazo para que pensara que me había largado y me metí en el trastero, escondido entre las cajas más grandes.

 **Tom:** Salí corriendo y al ver que no había señal de él en la calle, supe que me había intentado engañar, cerré la puerta de casa con llave y le busqué.

 **Bill:** Le oí bajar, y antes de que me oyese, me metí en una caja que estaba al fondo, muy escondida.

 **Tom:** Me iba a salir de ahí cuando Bill estornudó.

 **Bill:** Tom abrió la caja. No pude más y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le saqué de ahí y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Le empujé para que me soltara y volví a salir corriendo.

 **Tom:** Le volví a perseguir. Quisiera haberle perseguido para matarle pero fue sólo para darle un puto abrazo y una buena cara.

 **Bill:** Suéltame. -Pedí llorando cuando me atrapó. No quería su puto cariño, joder... No merecía nada. ¿Por qué no se enfadaba?

 **Tom:** Es que no quiero soltarte, sólo quiero tu cariño y darte el mío. ¿No lo puedes entender? Te quiero con toda mi alma. Y aunque a veces te portes como un capullo, eso no hace que deje de quererte. Porque te mereces mi amor. Porque has hecho millones de cosas que te hacen merecerlo y ni una sola que te haga desmerecerlo. Entiéndelo de una puta vez. Te amo. Te lo mereces. Y me amas. Lo sé. Así que tienes dos opciones. Una, aceptar mi amor y aceptar que te mime hasta que estés bien y para siempre. Y la otra, tenerme detrás tuyo como un perro patético y arrastrado. No hay una tercera opción...

 **Bill:** ¡Sí la hay! Que me sueltes, te enfades y me odies. Me da igual lo que digas, yo sé que solo merezco odio... Así que suéltame, por favor.

 **Tom:** Para que te suelte me vas a tener que dejar inconsciente en el suelo -le dije totalmente seguro de mis palabras.

 **Bill:** Pues lo haré. -dije revolviéndome.- Tom, déjame.

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo. No te voy a soltar. Te lo he dicho en serio. Hazlo.

 **Bill:** Le di una patada en una rodilla y aflojó un momento el agarre. Me solté y me fui corriendo. Cogí un cuchillo antes de que se acercara y lo alcé ante él- No me toques, Tom... No te acerques.

 **Tom:** Me dolió mucho que me hiciera eso. No le iba a pegar, no le iba a violar. No iba a hacer nada malo. Solo quería hacerle sentir bien. Y me amenazaba con un cuchillo. Me seguí acercando sin miedo. Si me iba a apuñalar que lo hiciera. Nunca había tenido miedo a morir.

 **Bill:** Alcé el cuchillo y lo puse en mi brazo.- Tom... No vengas. No me quieras... No... -supliqué. No quería que me amase, no quería que me quisiera... Porque era un mierdas. Una basura que sólo hacía daño, incluso a sus amigos...

 **Tom:** Al ver que se apuntaba a si mismo con el cuchillo avancé el último paso y se lo quité de la mano- Te voy a querer siempre. Te quiero tanto que me dejaría matar por ti.

 **Bill:** No me quieras. Ellos tenían razón. No me quieras, Tom. No la cagues, como hizo Sally. Por favor. -dije sin mirarle. Quería huir. Esconderme y quedarme solo.

 **Tom:** No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú te puedes ir si quieres. Pero si tú te vas, yo me pego un tiro. Porque aunque te empeñes en no ver todo lo bueno que tienes, los demás lo vemos. Los demás te perdonamos cualquier chorrada porque sabemos que mereces nuestro amor. A los demás no nos importa liarnos a hostias contigo porque entre nosotros hemos llegado a pelearnos por chorradas y a acabar en el hospital y estar a los diez minutos a buenas. ¿No lo entiendes? Y más te vale vestirte, porque ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos a ver a Hoffman.

 **Bill:** No quiero. -me dejé caer y me senté en el suelo. No pensaba salir de casa.

 **Tom:** Asentí y cogí su teléfono sin que él pudiera evitarlo- Hoffman. Soy Tom Kaulitz. Bill está fatal. Venga cuanto antes, por favor -le di la dirección y asintió.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ahora me pondrá una puta inyección y me dejará K.O. tres días. ¿No podías hacerme caso? -dije llorando.

 **Tom:** No -respondí simplemente. Un poco después llegó.

 **Bill:** Bill... -le di la espalda. No quería verle. Les diría algo así como que estaba empeorando, y me mandaría tomar más mierdas, y no podría conducir... Empecé a pensar en cómo escapar de la cocina y meterme otra vez al sótano. Había un mueble al fondo en el que podría meterme y pasar totalmente desapercibido.

 **Tom:** Le conté todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales.

 **Bill:** Hoffman suspiró.- Bill... ¿Cuándo entenderás que tus padres eran unos completos gilipollas, y que te mereces lo que tienes? -le saqué el dedo y volvió a girarse hacia Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué cojones hacemos? -le dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Sigue insistiendo. Es un cabezón, pero estoy seguro de que al final, le convencerás. Mientras... Voy a ponerle una inyección. Le dejará un poco ido unos tres días, pero le relajará bastante. -me acojoné al ver la aguja. 

-¡No! 

-Claro que sí, Bill... -miré a Tom, pidiendo ayuda... Pero Tom miraba fijamente a Hoffman. Cuando vi que se acercaba demasiado, me escondí detrás de Tom.

-¡Tom, dile que no! ¡Me va a pinchar, joder! ¡Tom...! -Hoffman se echó a reír.

 **Tom:** Espere un momento- Me giré hacia Bill- Princesa, te juro que si te dejas cuidar y querer, no te va a pinchar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé en respuesta. Tenía mucho miedo. Hoffman seguía sonriendo.- Tom, necesito hablar a solas contigo -dijo Hoffman.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ahora vuelvo -le acaricié a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me quedé solo en la cocina, temblando. Era un puto idiota, joder.

 **Tom:** Me metí en la habitación y cerré la puerta.- No le iba a pinchar, quería que prometiera justo lo que le has hecho prometer -asentí.

-Gracias... -salimos fuera.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a Tom en cuanto aparecieron otra vez. Hoffman recogió y se dirigió a la puerta -Recuerda tu promesa, Bill... Y, por Dios, tómate las pastillas. Te las mandé para situaciones como la de hoy.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- ¿Te tomas las pastillas y me ayudas a poner las puertas de la casa? -si cualquiera de los chicos me hubiera escuchado, estaría absolutamente flipado...

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero espera a que me vista. Tengo frío. -me tomé la medicina y fui al vestidor.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Empecé a poner la primera puerta con ayuda de Bill y justo llegó Patrick y se quedó de piedra.

 **Bill:** Me tensé. No quería que preguntara... Me moriría si preguntaba y Tom se lo contaba.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Estás permitiendo a un ser humano ayudarte con el bricolaje!? 

-¿La pregunta no debería ser que porqué está la puerta quitada? -dijo Anna.

-¡No! -respondió Patrick- ¿No sabes que jamás Tom le ha permitido a NADIE ayudarle cuando hace bricolaje o cosas similares? ¡Me taladró la mano un día por acercarme! Se pone de una mala hostia impresionante. ¡Pero impresionante!

 **Bill:** Anna se encogió de hombros.- Es Bill, su consentido. Sabes que a él le dejaría incluso hacerlo solo... Bueno, eso no. Que Bill es capaz de matarse con una tuerca.

 **Tom:** Se acercó para ver mejor- Como te acerques, te taladro la mano -levanté el taladro dispuesto a hacerlo. Patrick le dio la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me mantuve en silencio, esperando a que Tom me mandase qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Mira, cógelo -le tendí el taladro sonriéndole. Me puse tras él, le rodeé con mis brazos y sujeté el taladro por encima de sus manos. Lo encendí besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y ladeé inconscientemente la cabeza.- Sé hacerlo... Siempre que algo se rompía en casa, yo lo arreglaba.

 **Tom:** Ya sé que sabes. Pero era una excusa para abrazarte. Además... Deberías sentirte halagado. Nunca permito a nadie ni siquiera acercarse cuando estoy haciendo estas cosas.

 **Bill:** Pero yo soy tu consentido. -repliqué terminando con el taladro.

 **Tom:** Cierto. Pero eso no quita para que te tenga que sentir halagado, ¿no crees? -dije mientras cada uno atornillaba una bisagra.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y no respondí.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda. Sonríeme un poco -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Le miré e intenté sonreírle. No sé si me salió.

 **Tom:** Vamos... Dame una convincente -le besé en los labios.

 **Bill:** Le hice besarme otra vez y luego se me escapó una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta. Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** No me dejes sin tus ojos. Por favor.

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a mirarle.- Eres... Tan bueno...

 **Tom:** No... Simplemente te adoro -dije encajando la última puerta y dándole la mano.

 **Bill:** Pero es que... No lo entiendo... -dije en voz baja, mirando la unión de nuestras manos.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú me consideras alguien inteligente? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí, ¿por qué?

 **Tom:** ¿Pues sabes una cosa? De lo que más seguro estoy en esta vida es de que vales más que nadie... Si soy inteligente, no puedo estar equivocado en la mayor verdad que hay en mi vida, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Bueno... Para muchos, Dios es la mayor verdad de sus vidas... Y algunos son muy inteligentes también -refuté.

 **Tom:** Pero hay una diferencia entre ellos y yo... Ellos creen en algo en lo que no tienen pruebas. Tú me has demostrado millones de veces lo que me quieres... Tú me hiciste ser feliz. Aunque solo hubieras hecho eso, ya me lo hubieras demostrado.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, azorado, pero no respondí. No sabía qué responder.

 **Tom:** Por favor. Créeme -le pedí- Créeme cuando te digo que eres importante. Vales mucho. Y todos te queremos, pero con razón. Has hecho muchísimas cosas por todos nosotros. Y te queremos. Te queremos por lo que eres. Tú no lo ves porque tienes depresión y eso te hace no ver las cosas con claridad, a pesar de lo muy inteligente que eres. Pero si todos piensan como yo, no podemos estar tan equivocados, ¿no crees? Hasta la sobrina de Saki ha conseguido integrarse en el instituto desde que da clases contigo. Hasta está tonteando con un chico ¡y le ha dado un beso! ¿No ves lo mucho que vales y lo mucho que sirves para rodas las personas que te rodean? Por una vez, ayúdate a ti mismo. Permítete equivocarte, perdónate por lo que hayas hecho de que te arrepientas y quiérete. Porque eres la persona que más vale en el mundo.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que no puedo! Sally murió por mi culpa, mi madre se fue de casa porque se avergonzaba de mí, tú casi te mueres... Solo hago daño.

 **Tom:** Sally murió por culpa de tu padre, tu madre era una zorra homófoba y yo daría mi vida por ti porque lo vales.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Nunca me entendería...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Te quiero mucho.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... Aunque no lo parezca.

 **Tom:** Sí que lo parece, cielo. Siempre te apoyaré. Hasta cuando tú no te apoyes a ti mismo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte e intenté no llorar.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick se atrevieron a salir de su cuarto al darse cuenta de que habíamos terminado.

 **Bill:** No va a haceros nada. Ya hemos puesto todo. -dije a media voz cuando les vi salir.

-Bill... ¿Por qué tienes tan mala cara? -preguntó Anna preocupada.

-Solo ha sido un mal día... Nada preocupante.

 **Tom:** Asintieron y se fueron al salón, aunque Anna tenía cara de imaginarse lo que ocurría- Voy a hacer algo de comer, ven -le acaricié- Me tendré que ir en poco rato. Pero esta noche tenemos una cita, así que ponte guapo que te voy a venir a buscar.

 **Bill:** Claro... Veré qué puedo hacer... Aunque después de la mañana de hoy... Me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues voy a llamar a Mariah, ¿vale? Le digo que vayamos mañana -le acaricié y me metí al baño. Quedé con los Gs para que fueran ellos a por la sorpresa. Le había hecho en libro de verdad todas sus canciones, con una portada de tapa dura con un dibujo que hizo Bill de él, yo y los enanos. Iban a recogerlo ellos y me lo iban a traer.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el sofá hecho una bolita para esperar a Tom. Estaba nervioso, sin entender porqué. Lo más seguro, es que fuera por la "cita".

 **Tom:** Había decidido regalárselo en la cita. Los chicos me lo trajeron envuelto y todo y lo escondí en el coche. Me quedé el día entero mimando a Bill buscando que se encontrara mejor.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco se me fue pasando la tontería, aunque hubo varias veces en las que lloré sin motivo alguno. Hacia las ocho, subí a ducharme y arreglarme para Tom. Al vestirme, eché de menos mi viejo look, pero no me detuve mucho a pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Decidí darle una sorpresa y me puse un traje. Mientras se vestía, le compré unas flores y cuando Anna me avisó, timbré.

 **Bill:** Bajé justo cuando sonó el timbre.- ¿Abres tú, princesa? -preguntó Anna. 

-Sí, claro, voy. -me quedé a cuadros cuando vi a Tom.- Hala... Estás guapísimo.

 **Tom:** No más que tú -le tendí el ramo sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y las cogí.- ¿Quieres pasar?

 **Tom:** Me reí- No quiero que tus padres me vean. Hay armas en esa casa -bromeé y Bill se echó a reír.

 **Bill:** Mis padres no están -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? -le pegué a mi y le besé- Es interesante... Saberlo... -le sonreí- Así cuando volvamos, tal vez... Podrías invitarme a pasar -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Claro... No vuelven hasta el lunes. Así que... Podrías pasarte y hacerme compañía luego...

 **Tom:** Es una gran idea... -le tendí la mano- ¿Vamos? He reservado en un sitio que te va a encantar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le cogí la mano.- Vamos... Seguro que me encanta.

 **Tom:** Le llevé hasta el restaurante. Saqué el regalo bien escondido en mi chaqueta y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Entramos dentro. Había reservado en el restaurante del Ritz.

 **Bill:** Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.- Pero, Tom... -me callé al recordar cierta discusión sobre el dinero.

 **Tom:** ¿Sorprendido? -sonreí de lado y nos llevó el tío del restaurante a nuestra mesa. Pedimos y nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** No podía parar de mirar a mi alrededor y a mi ropa. Me había arreglado y todo eso, pero no pegaba con ese sitio.

 **Tom:** Eh -le tomé del mentón- No te sientas mal por tu ropa. Eres el más guapo del lugar. Si se fuera la luz, iluminarías el restaurante entero.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y desvié la mirada. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Vamos, relájate -le di la mano- Además, te he traído un regalo.

 **Bill:** ¿Un regalo? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada. No le había visto coger nada.

 **Tom:** Saqué de mi chaqueta el libro envuelto- Ábrelo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y abrí el paquete intentando no romperlo. Me quedé mudo al verlo, no sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas. Yo le miraba sonriendo y esperando su reacción.

 **Bill:** Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuve que cerrar el libro para no mojarlo ni joderlo. -me encanta... Es maravilloso, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le di la mano- Me alegro mucho de que te guste.

 **Bill:** Me encanta. Es una preciosidad. -dije sinceramente. Quería abrazarle, pero no llegaba a él, así que le tiré un beso y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le apreté la mano. Sinceramente deseaba que el regalo le hubiera puesto contento. Justo trajeron el primer plato.

 **Bill:** Comimos en silencio, yo sin parar de hojear mi libro. Me encantaba, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Me limité a observarle sonriendo. Cuando acabamos de cenar, fuimos a casa. Bill no se separaba de su libro. Aparqué en casa y le abrí la puerta- ¿Seguro que estás sólo, no? -Seguí con la broma de antes.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cien por cien... ¿Vamos dentro? Hace un poco de frío...

 **Tom:** Claro -le puse mi chaqueta sobre los hombros y entramos. Anna y Patrick estarían en la cama. Me llevó al sofá de la mano.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres... Tomar algo?

 **Tom:** Mmmm... No, da igual -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y le pegué más a mi.

 **Bill:** Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo.- Me ha encantado la cita... Muchas gracias -le dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y le levanté el mentón para besarle los labios con amor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su boca y le correspondí. El beso se fue intensificando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Bajé las manos por su pecho y le abracé por la cintura.

 **Bill:** Me pegué más a él y abrí un poco la boca para profundizar el beso.

 **Tom:** Colé mi lengua en su boca y las manos debajo de su camiseta.

 **Bill:** Gemí y enredé los dedos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y nos tumbé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré e intenté que no notara mis nervios. Volvió a besarme y se separó de mí solo para sacarse la camisa.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé. Se le notaba muy nervioso y un poco tembloroso. Seguí con el juego de la cita- ¿Es tu primera vez? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Puede... ¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te cuidaría... Te haría el amor... Sería muy suave contigo... -le dije entre besos a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Y si te dijera que no lo es? -pregunté entre suspiros.

 **Tom:** Te follaría salvajemente hasta dejarte agotado, satisfecho y adolorido -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensar.- Ahora no sé qué decirte... Las dos ideas me tientan.

 **Tom:** Pues espero tu respuesta... -le desabroché los pantalones y bajé. Le di un lametón en la polla y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé las uñas en los hombros.- Creo que... Soy virgen, Tom.

 **Tom:** Paré y subí hacia su boca quitándome los pantalones. Y entre caricias y mimos le dilaté con mucho cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le abracé muy fuerte, sin dejar de temblar.

 **Tom:** Le besé con amor- Te amo -le decía una y otra vez. Le penetré lento pero firme.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Yo también te amo... -dije mientras Tom me embestía lentamente, pero con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis embestidas y entre jadeos y gemidos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte antes de que saliera de mí.- Siento mucho lo de esta mañana... Perdóname, por favor.

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ya te he dicho que siempre te apoyaré, incluso cuando tú mismo no te apoyes.

 **Bill:** Le apreté entre mis brazos.- Eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

 **Tom:** Y tú lo mejor que me podría haber pasado a mi. Te amo -le besé- Supongo que te debía una primera cita y una primera vez en condiciones.

 **Bill:** Me indignó eso.- A mi me encantó nuestra primera vez. Fue con quien yo quise y cuando yo te lo pedí. No importan el sitio, ni la cita, ni esas mierdas. Yo lo hice con quien pensé que merecía ser el primero. Y lo demás da igual.

 **Tom:** Hablo más por mi parte que por la tuya. No te traté con el respeto que merecías.

 **Bill:** Mira, me preparaste. Y lo disfruté como una perra. Así que olvida esas mierdas. -dije abrazándole.- Te recuerdo que no todos son respetuosos... -dije recordando a todos los cabrones que me habían violado.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con muchísimo mimo- Te amo mucho.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé, mi niño... Yo también te amo mucho.

 **Tom:** Empezó a temblar de frío y nos tapé bien- ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

 **Bill:** No... Así estoy bien. -dije acurrucándome más contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le abracé con fuerza- Si además del libro quieres volver a tener el cuaderno de canciones, has de saber que soy un gran falsificador y que puedo rellenarlo entero con tu letra tal y como estaba.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero hacerlo yo. -le dije en voz baja.- Lo siento, pero me gusta hacerlo a mí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le acaricié- ¿Y te encuentras mejor? Estoy muy preocupado por ti.

 **Bill:** Perdón... No hago más que cagarla. -susurré abrazado a él -Y estate tranquilo, que estoy mejor.

 **Tom:** No me pidas perdón. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

 **Bill:** Aun así yo lo hago -dije y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cabeza- Deberías pedírtelo a ti mismo.

 **Bill:** ¿A mí? -pregunté sorprendido, pero en seguida cambié de tema.- ¿Vamos a la cama? Mis padres van a tardar aún.

 **Tom:** Me reí a pesar de que notaba cómo me había cambiado radicalmente de tema- Vamos... Así puedo hacerte gritar de placer aprovechando que estamos solos... -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me lancé a su boca. Me cogió en brazos y subimos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Le dejé en la cama- ¿Es este tu cuarto? Es enorme... -dije lamiéndole los labios.

 **Bill:** Gemí. Estuve a punto de decirle una guarrería tremenda, pero me callé y bajé la mirada, rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te da tanta vergüenza? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Que veas mi cuarto. No había subido a nadie antes.

 **Tom:** Pues es muy bonito, pero tú lo eres más -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo y enterré los dedos en su pelo. Me gustaba mucho tocarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Ahora que ya no eres virgen, ¿qué te parece si te parto en dos?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No estaría mal. -en el fondo, prefería que fuera como antes, pero la idea de que me partiera en dos me tentaba mucho.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé el cuello- Aunque si tienes miedo, vuelvo a ser delicado contigo...

 **Bill:** Me reí y tiré un poco de su pelo para juntar nuestras bocas.- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Estás loco. Reviéntame. A ver si es cierto eso que dicen de ti en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me reí- En ese caso... Atente a las consecuencias, princesa... Porque me voy a emplear a fondo y no vas a poder andar en una semana -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé de forma sucia.- Ya lo veremos...

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él- ¿Te vas a dejar hacer cualquier cosa?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Depende... -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué? -bajé por su pecho.

 **Bill:** ¿Te dejarás tú hacer cualquier cosa?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tal vez...

 **Bill:** Si no respondes, no me dejaré todo lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Pues si te portas bien, me dejaré hacer cualquier cosa... Cualquiera -le lamí justo debajo de la oreja y volví a bajar por su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- Pues hazme lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** Le esposé a la cama y bajé a comerle la polla con mucho esmero.

 **Bill:** Dios, Tom... -gemí y empecé a decir incoherencias. Me la estaba chupando DEMASIADO bien...

 **Tom:** Me llené los dedos de lubricante y mientras se la chupaba, jugaba con mis dedos dentro de él rozándole la próstata una y otra vez haciéndole retorcerse de placer. Reventó en mi boca y volví a subir hacia él. Le solté los brazos y le hice ponerse a cuatro patas. Le até otra vez las muñecas y me puse a morderle de arriba a abajo la espalda.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer muerto de placer y al poco, empecé a mover el culo, intentando decirle así que me follara de una vez.

 **Tom:** Le follé con todas mis fuerzas mientras azotaba una y otra vez con la mano.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos, y alcé el cuerpo para pegar mi espalda y su pecho.

 **Tom:** Se alzó todo lo que las esposas le permitieron. Se tuvo que agarrar al cabecero para no estamparse. Le estaba dando con toda la fuerza que había en mi.

 **Bill:** Me iba a quedar afónico, lo veía venir... Pero joder. No podía no gritar.- Tócame...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y empecé a bombear muy rápido.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me moví con rapidez contra su polla. No tardé mucho en correrme.

 **Tom:** Me corrí contra él y le desaté. Se dejó caer- ¿Y qué? ¿Es mi fama merecida? -dije con falsa arrogancia.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Totalmente. Eres un Sexgott con todas las letras. -le dije aún jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé acariciándole- Ya lo sabía, pero me gusta que me lo digas.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? Ya sé que no es tu estilo, pero... No quiero dormir solo. -dije fingiendo hacer pucheros.

 **Tom:** Bueno... -le besé- Me quedo... Pero porque he de admitir que me gustas... Aunque si se lo cuentas a alguien, lo negaré -le acaricié- Arruinaría mi reputación.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le enredé los dedos en el pelo- Mejor... Porque si no... Tendré que matarte -le besé la mano.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- No tendrás que hacerlo. Es más, estoy seguro de que que romperás tu norma de "un polvo y hasta luego"... Y querrás follarme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le besé sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

 **Bill:** Porque te gusto. Lo has admitido. -respondí chulo.

 **Tom:** Cierto... Puede que lleves razón... Aunque... Te has quedado algo corto -le miré a los ojos- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y parpadeé. Se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.- Yo también te quiero.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos.- ¿Quieres dormir ya?

 **Tom:** Tengo algo de sueño, pero puedo aguantar más.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé la frente.- Te amo, mi Tommy. Sólo mío... -dije posesivo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí acariciándole- Supongo, que después de la primera cita llegan la boda y los hijos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sobre eso... Yo ya tengo dos hijos. Así que... Sólo nos queda la boda.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y contesté siguiendo con el juego- ¿Ah, si? ¿No piensas que seré peligroso para tus hijos?

 **Bill:** No creo. La niña, Sara, tiene muy mala leche. Creo que ella es más peligrosa que tú.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Entonces me caerá bien... ¿Y el niño?

 **Bill:** El niño es la cosa más cariñosa y adorable que existe. En cuanto alguien le sonríe o le canta, se vuelve su fan. Vas a amarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No me suelen gustar los niños. Pero algo me dice que me va a caer bien... ¿Y la boda? ¿Cómo quieres que sea? -llevé el tema de lleno a donde yo pretendía y saqué una caja del cajón con disimulo. Ya le había dado cuando él "volvió de la muerte" un anillo de compromiso. Pero tras todo lo que había pasado parecía que se nos había ido por completo la segunda boda de la cabeza, así que no estaba de más.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me gustaría casarme en la colina que hay a las afueras de la cuidad. Es algo así como mi sitio especial, precioso.

 **Tom:** Nos hice levantarnos y que Bill se sentara a la orilla de la cama. Encendí la luz y me puse de rodillas enseñándole el anillo- Princesa... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo... Otra vez?

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos vidriosos.- Claro que sí, Tom.. Me encantaría.

 **Tom:** Le puse el anillo y le besé con intensidad- Creo que hubiera quedado mejor en traje en el restaurante -bromeé- Siempre que te pido matrimonio estamos desnudos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero me gusta que estés desnudo -le besé con dulzura y se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Se las sequé con dulzura y le volví a abrazar tumbándome con él- ¿El sábado en la colina? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** El sábado en la colina. -confirmé y me besó.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Nos vamos de luna de miel a París? Nos podemos llevar a los niños. Y si quieres, pasamos por Disney... Pero esta vez sin pelearnos... Que sea tal y como debería haber sido la primera vez.

 **Bill:** Ya lo veremos, amor. -le besé.- Porque tengo que avisar a los niños y todo eso.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mañana lo hablamos entonces.

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero tengo que presentarte a mis niños... A ver si les caes bien -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Les traeré chuches. Seguro que así les caigo genial.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Trae chocolate. Les gusta más que las chuches.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues chocolate.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me acomodé en su pecho.- ¿Dormimos?

 **Tom:** Claro. Descansa, mi vida -se durmió en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy pronto por la mañana. Hasta que no vi el anillo, no me convencí de que realmente estaba prometido otra vez con Tom.

 **Tom:** Me estiré- Hola, prometido, ¿cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Prometido. -respondí sonriendo y se rió.

 **Tom:** Es tardísimo. Habrá que hacerles la comida a los enanos, que ayer por la mañana nos los secuestró Mariah.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me estiré y me levanté a por un chándal.

 **Tom:** Los trajeron los Gs a casa en seguida- ¿Me presentas a tus hijos antes de la boda?

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero vístete primero. Te espero abajo. -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y asentí. En seguida bajé y le di un beso de buenos días.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un tonto y vinieron los enanos corriendo a saludar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Hola, enanos -los cogí en brazos y me dieron los dos un beso en la mejilla- ¡Papá! ¡De postre la tarta! -pidió Sara.

 **Bill:** Claro, preciosa. La hemos hecho para eso.

 **Tom:** Sonrió y los senté en la mesa- ¿Qué tal ayer con la abuela?

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! Nos llevó al parque y nos compró chuches. -dijo Sara sonriendo. 

-¡Chuches! -dijo Erick muy contento.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y el cole tú, Sara?

 **Bill:** Bien. Pero la profe me grita porque muerdo. Pero yo muerdo igual.

 **Tom:** Solté una carcajada, pero enseguida me recompuse porque Bill me miró mal.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me puse a hacer la comida de los niños, que miraban a Tom con absoluta admiración.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás- Parece que les he gustado... ¿Se lo decimos?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro... Seguro que les hace ilusión.

 **Tom:** Me agaché- Pequeños. Papá y yo nos vamos a casar otra vez.

 **Bill:** ¡Bieeeeen! ¿Qué es casarse? -me despollé.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Casarse es una fiesta que se hace. Antes de casarse dos personas son novios. Y después son maridos. 

-¡Qué guay! 

-Yo me quiero casar con Jacob.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero cuando seas mayor.

 **Tom:** Asintió contenta- ¿Y bailaréis conmigo? 

-Claro, mi vida.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! ¿Y alguno se va a poner vestido? -me reí. 

-No, princesa... El vestido te toca a ti.

 **Tom:** ¡Bieeeen! -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Le di un abrazo fuerte y serví el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos a comer todos.

 **Bill:** Desayunamos jugando y luego nos fuimos al salón a seguir jugando.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el tonto.

 **Bill:** Bill... ¿Os bañáis conmigo? -me preguntó Sara con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Claro, preciosa.

 **Bill:** ¿Y Erick también? -preguntó sonriendo

 **Tom:** Claro. No lo vamos a dejar aquí solo.

 **Bill:** ¡Bieeen! -se enganchó a mí para ir al baño y Tom cogió a Erick.

 **Tom:** Nos subimos a la bañera y la empezamos a llenar de agua.

 **Bill:** Eché un jabón que hacía espuma y no picaba los ojos y empecé a desnudar a la niña mientras Tom hacía lo mismo con Erick.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos a la bañera y se pusieron a jugar emocionados con las pompas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y sujeté a Erick, que se resbalaba. Estaba muy mono.

 **Tom:** Erick era graciosísimo. En serio. Me encantaba este crío.

 **Bill:** Papá... -Sara se acercó a Tom.- Yo también quiero que me cojas. -dijo estirando los brazos.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos igual que Bill a Erick.

 **Bill:** Sara sonrió y nos salpicó, muerta de risa.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y estuve mimando a Erick, que me daba besos en la mejilla todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos jugando con ellos. Ellos estaban locos de contentos.

 **Bill:** Cuando ya se les empezó a arrugar la piel, les sacamos del agua y les pusimos el pijama.

 **Tom:** Bajamos al salón a hacerles la cena.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de cenar y luego les acostamos. Antes de bajar a por nuestra cena, me metí al cuarto y me puse el pijama.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer nuestra cena y justo Bill bajó.

 **Bill:** Tiene muy buena pinta. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Hombre... Para mi prometido lo que se merece -puse el plato en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Tu prometido se conforma con que le beses.

 **Tom:** Pero yo no me conformo con darte eso solo.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso solo? Eso es mucho. Es todo lo que quiero.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y se sentó encima mío.

 **Bill:** Cenamos en silencio, tranquilos. Terminé primero y me recosté en su pecho, esperándole.

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar y me quedé besando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le llevé en brazos hasta la cama- Tengo muchas ideas para el sábado... -le dije cuando estábamos ahí abrazados.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Cuéntamelo todo. -dije animado.

 **Tom:** La podemos hacer de noche. Con farolillos.

 **Bill:** Me encantó la idea.- ¡Sí! Sería precioso. -le besé.

-¿Qué más has pensado?

 **Tom:** Pues que el camino lo marquen velas blancas a los lados, y por el medio flores.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué más? -pregunté besándole la frente.

 **Tom:** Poner una mesa larga de modo que todos veamos las vistas de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- De noche la ciudad se ve preciosa...

 **Tom:** ¿Y una hoguera?

 **Bill:** Vale. Pero hay que controlarla bien. No quiero quemar el bosque.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. No soy pirómano -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero una hoguera puede descontrolarse muy fácilmente.

 **Tom:** Si echamos arena y la rodeamos de piedra y ponemos encima la leña no se descontrola.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. A eso me refería con tenerla bajo control.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Que los niños traigan los anillos.

 **Bill:** Sería muy tierno -dije imaginando la escena.

 **Tom:** Y ya, no se me ocurre nada más.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Podríamos irnos luego al lago. Solo tu y yo. Y pasar la noche allí.

 **Tom:** Por ejemplo. Y yo sigo manteniendo ir a París de luna de miel.

 **Bill:** No estaría mal... Y luego podríamos hacer una fiesta.

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí- Y así bailamos con Sara. Seguro que le encanta. Todavía me acuerdo de cómo se baila el vals.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues bailaremos un vals. -le besé el cuello- Y... Habrá que avisar a los chicos, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Deberíamos -sonreí- Mañana yo llamo para que alguien lo decore todo y avisamos a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le besé y me subí encima de su cuerpo- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a juntar muestras bocas. No podía parar de besarle.

 **Tom:** Le enredé los dedos en el pelo siguiendo el beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su boca y le mordí los labios, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Bajé las manos por su espalda hasta su culo.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y empecé a acariciarle el torso.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle mirarme con vicio y empecé a restregarme contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Besé y mordí su cuello. Él me sacó la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome hasta que sentí su dura polla contra mi culo.- ¿Y si me follas, prometido?

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y si... Me la meto de golpe? -me había quitado ya toda la ropa, y restregaba mi culo contra su duro pene.

 **Tom:** Eso... Es tu decisión -dije mirándole con mucho vicio.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y le desnudé. Antes de que se diera cuenta, me senté sobre su polla. Sin dilatar ni nada.

 **Tom:** Puso cara de dolor, pero se puso a saltar. Me mató.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentirle tan enorme en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las caderas para ayudarle.

 **Bill:** Volví a gritar y empecé a moverme, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Grité con ganas. Ansioso.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme, apoyando una mano en el pecho de Tom para no caerme.

 **Tom:** Saltaba una y otra vez hasta que reventó de manera escandalosa.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome con ímpetu hasta que Tom gritó y se corrió en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le besé pegándole bien a mi.

 **Bill:** Empecé a moverme, con su polla dentro de mí. Quería follar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta sin salir de él y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y le clavé las uñas en la espalda, loco de placer.

 **Tom:** Lo hice una y otra vez. Bill estaba fuera de sí.

 **Bill:** Le besaba, mordía y arañaba sin parar de gemir.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos como bestias hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer encima de mí y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Jadeé contra su cuello recuperándome.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo y me abrazó.- ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras -le dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré- Si me besas ahí... -dejé la frase inconclusa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Tom... -suspiré. Me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié los costados mientras le besaba.

 **Bill:** Cogí una de sus manos y la puse en mi creciente erección- Te toca bajarlo, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Claro... Sin problema -le besé con ansia.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé besar. A ver cómo me bajaba eso.

 **Tom:** Bajé por su pecho y le hice una mamada.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé hacer, muerto de placer.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca. Le besé y le hice tragarse parte de su semen.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le abracé con fuerza. No quería apartarme de él para nada.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado. Se acurrucó en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Te amo... -dije acurrucado. Se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le abracé y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, llevamos al colegio a los enanos y nos pasamos toda la mañana organizándolo todo y avisando a todos. Por la tarde, nos fuimos con los Gs y con la tropa para comprarles ropa a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Compramos un vestido verde para Sara que quedaba precioso con su pelito rubio y sus ojos oscuros.

 **Tom:** Sara estaba contentísima con su ropa nueva. Estaba con Mariola. A Mariola le habían comprado un vestidito negro con calaveras que le había encantado. Cuando la habían querido convencer de que se comprara otro, se había agarrado a él y se había echado a llorar.

 **Bill:** Compramos una camisa y unos vaqueros a Erick, que no quería dejar de probarse ropa.- Este de mayor nos sale modelo, ya veréis.

 **Tom:** Erick se moría de risa con cada modelito. Pagué absolutamente todos los modelitos de la tienda que se había probado Erick y firmé que me los trajeran a casa envueltos. Al final, no habíamos celebrado su cumpleaños.

 **Bill:** Me llevé a Sara, Jacob y Georg en un descuido de Tom. No quería que viese lo que iba a comprarme yo.

 **Tom:** Me compré algo con Gustav, Erick y Mariola. Mariola me decía que estaba guapo con cada cosa que me probaba.

 **Bill:** Después de un buen rato de desfilar, me llevé un conjunto gris y morado, precioso. A Sara le encantaba (y eso que había sido muy dura con las críticas).

 **Tom:** Menudos consejeros me he buscado, que les gusta todo -dije cogiendo en brazos a Mariola y a Erick. Al final, cogí el que me aconsejó Gustav. Me lo guardaron en una funda negra y me junté con todos.

 **Bill:** Llevaba mi ropa bien guardada, en una funda azul. Sara iba enfurruñada porque no le había dejado dar un beso al chico de la caja, y no dejaba que la tocase.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué estas enfadada, enana?

 **Bill:** Porque se ha enamorado del cajero de una tienda y quería besarle. Pero no la he dejado, y ahora no quiere ni hablarme, ni que la toque.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo también me he enamorado de él -soltó Jacob. Me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no me enfado. Yo quiero besar a Sara -continuó diciendo.

 **Tom:** Yo os quiero besar a los dos -dijo ella enfurruñada.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero el chico no ha querido... -le estaba regañando su jefa. No era el mejor momento para que una enana le declarase su amor.

 **Tom:** Pues Jacob es mejor que él. Jacob quiere besos -se le abrazó- ¡Y es mucho más guapo!

 **Bill:** Pues olvídate del otro chico y listo -dije ya exasperado.

 **Tom:** Enana, ¿sabes que sólo se puede tener una novia o un novio? 

-¿¡Qué!? -se indignaron Sara, Jacob y Mariola.- ¿Pero por qué? -dijeron a la vez. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** No supe cómo explicárselo, así que me callé, esperando a que Tom respondiese.

 **Tom:** Porque si no, sale muy caro. Si tienes más de un novio le tienes que regalar todas tus chuches. Lo dice la ley -me inventé.

 **Bill:** Aaah. Pues me pido a Jacob. -dijo Sara en seguida.

 **Tom:** ¡Y yo a Sara! -gritó él- Muy bien. Pues dale un abrazo a Bill.

 **Bill:** No. Se lo doy a Jacob -me dolió, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué no le das a Bill un abrazo? 

-Porque no quiero que penséis que es mi novio. ¡Me quedaré sin chuches! 

-Pero a tus padres, a tus primos y a tus tíos les puedes dar besos y abrazos aunque tengas novio 

-Buff, menos mal. Entonces sí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando me abrazó. Tan linda ella...

 **Tom:** Al oír eso, Jacob se abrazó al primero que pilló.

 **Bill:** Me reí y vi que ya era tarde...- ¿Vamos a casa?

 **Tom:** ¿Y si cenamos fuera?

 **Bill:** Los niños se pusieron a chillar, encantados con la idea.- Venga, vamos a algún restaurante.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos al restaurante que les hizo ilusión a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Estaban los niños locos de alegría, gritando y riendo por todo. La gente les miraba muy enternecidos.

 **Tom:** Nos lo pasamos todos genial. Al final de la cena, nos volvimos a casa con la calma.

 **Bill:** Los niños se durmieron en el coche. Eran más tiernos... Me encantaban.

 **Tom:** Les llevamos a dormir y luego bajamos al salón con Anna y Patrick. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Anna se estiró. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con mucho escote. Y no fui el único que se dio cuenta, porque Bill se le quedó también mirando las tetas.

 **Bill:** Anna... Te gusta mucho provocar, ¿no? -dijo Patrick y nos señaló a Tom y a mí. Aunque él también babeaba...

 **Tom:** Se rió y dijo- Lo cierto es que tengo calor -se destapó. Iba en shorts.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... Qué cuerpo... Qué calor... Todos la mirábamos como lobos hambrientos, deseando follárnosla.

 **Tom:** Patrick le cogió de la mandíbula y le devoró la boca. Bill y yo nos sentamos en el sofá en el que estaban y les empezamos a meter mano.

 **Bill:** Anna se abrió de piernas, invitándonos a tocarla. Tom se lanzó a desnudarla, así que yo puse mi atención en Patrick.- Hace mucho que no te follo... -dije sobándole el culo. 

-Pues ya sabes... Remédialo. -replicó.

 **Tom:** Me deshice de toda la ropa que le quedaba a Anna y me lancé a morder y lamer sus pechos.

 **Bill:** Patrick me desnudó, miró mi pene y se relamió.- Chupa un poco, ¿no? -le animé.

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba comiéndole la polla a Bill con el culo en pompa cerca nuestro y le di un azote relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Patrick gimió, echando el aliento en mi polla, y le vi llevarse la mano hacia la espalda... pero estaba demasiado centrado en las maravilla que me hacía con la boca.

 **Tom:** Se acarició la zona donde estaba la marca roja de mi mano. Bajé hacia Anna y empecé a comerle el coño mientras entre ella y yo le hacíamos una paja a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Le hice parar cuando me quedaba poco para correrme y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Anna llegó al orgasmo y subí a su boca. Bill se follaba a Patrick encima de él con el culo muy cerca de Anna y mío. Le metí a Bill los dedos en el culo mientras. Me empecé a follar a Anna. Anna se relamió y se unió a mi en la tarea de jugar con los dedos dentro de Bill.

 **Bill:** Tocaron mi próstata y me volví loco, embistiendo a Patrick con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Notaba el interior de Anna empapado. La follaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me corrí antes de lo pensado, y me incliné para comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en Anna- Cómele la polla a Bill. Quiero verlo -le dije a ella.

 **Bill:** Anna me empujó para que soltara la polla de Patrick y se metió la mía en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando relamiéndome y le empecé a hacer una paja a Patrick. Gimió muy alto.

 **Bill:** Chillé y no pude más. Me corrí llenando de semen la boca de Anna.

 **Tom:** Ella subió a la boca de Bill y le besó. Anna se sentó en la polla de Patrick. Yo dilaté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer, pajeando a Tom.- Fóllame ya... -pedí muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a follar a cuatro patas como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé follar, sintiendo que me iba a reventar.

 **Tom:** Le di con fuerza y nos corrimos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé recuperando la respiración mientras veía a Patrick follar con Anna.

 **Tom:** Vamos... Al jacuzzi -dije yo jadeando.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije ya tranquilo del todo.

 **Tom:** Subimos los cuatro ahí y empezamos a besarnos y meternos mano.

 **Bill:** No sé muy bien cómo, pero de repente estaba dilatando a Tom mientras él gemía y le comía la polla a Patrick.

 **Tom:** De repente me la metió con fuerza y yo grité.

 **Bill:** Empecé a follármelo muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Patrick me empujó de la cabeza para que siguiera comiéndosela. Mientras él le hacía dedos a Anna.

 **Bill:** Agarré la polla de Tom y empecé a masturbarle al ritmo que le follaba.

 **Tom:** Patrick reventó en mi boca, Bill en mi culo y yo en el agua.

 **Bill:** Me quedé agotado, intentando calmar mi respiración mientras Anna llegaba al orgasmo. Yo ya no daba más de mí...

 **Tom:** Estaba reventado, y al parecer no era el único, así que enchufé las burbujas y me relajé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado y me abracé a Tom. No tardé mucho en dormirme entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Lo saqué y le sequé el pelo y el cuerpo sin que se enterara. Anna y Patrick seguían en la bañera relajándose. Me miraban despollados- ¿Es habitual esto? 

-Mucho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté de madrugada, con mucha sed. Me levanté y bajé a la cocina sin despertar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando noté que Sara se subía a la cama y se dormía.

 **Bill:** Volví de la cocina y vi a Sara metida en nuestra cama, y a Tom mimándola.

 **Tom:** Sonreí a Bill, que se vino a tumbar.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me acurruqué al lado de Sara.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida y me desperté porque Sara me tiraba del pelo.

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador y me estiré. Estaba sólo en la cama.

 **Bill:** Había bajado con Sara a hacerle el desayuno a Tom, cuando le vimos bajar.- ¡No, Tot! ¡Arriba! -dijo Sara indignado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¡Vale, princesa!

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y subimos a darle el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me hice el dormido cuando subieron.

 **Bill:** Sara se subió corriendo a la cama y empezó a tirarle del pelo.- ¡Despierta, papá! -chilló.

 **Tom:** Me reí, le abracé y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella pataleaba muerta de risa- Gracias, princesas -le di un gran beso a Sara en la mejilla y uno a Bill en la boca.

 **Bill:** Sonreímos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a Tom.

 **Tom:** Sara me observó fijamente mientras me tomaba el desayuno. Cada vez que ponía buena cara, ella aplaudía contenta.

 **Bill:** Al terminar con el desayuno, Sara se lanzó a sus brazos, muy contenta de que le hubiera gustado.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy rico -le dije- Es el mejor desayuno del mundo. 

-¡Mentira! -se indignó- ¡Tu chocolate es mejor! -me reí.

-Pues es el segundo mejor desayuno del mundo -sonrió triunfal.

 **Bill:** Tot... Hazme chocolate... -pidió Sara con vocecilla de niña buena.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro que sí, preciosa -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Yo voy mientras a por Erick. -subí y le saqué de la cuna. Él, muy contento, quiso bajar a saltitos. Tan mono...

 **Tom:** Le vi llegando a la cocina saltando y me partí de risa.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! -salió corriendo para abrazar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Se me enganchó de la pierna y ahí se quedó. Me incliné para "corresponderle el abrazo".

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y me senté con Sara en mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Al final, le cogí en brazos y acabé de hacer el chocolate.

 **Bill:** Sara chilló y Erick se puso muy contento.

 **Tom:** Les dimos chocolate a los dos. Muertos de contento, desayunaron ellos y Bill.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos el desayuno, vinieron los Gs a por Sara.

 **Tom:** Sara nos dio un beso enorme y Bill y yo nos quedamos con Erick. El día pasó sorprendentemente rápido. Yo tenía un gran regalo de segunda boda para Bill. Por la noche se empeñaron todos en llevarnos de "despedidas de solteros".

 **Bill:** Mariah se quedó con los niños y yo me fui con Anna, Patrick, Franny y su novio al mismo bar que en la primera despedida. Esperaba que Tom estuviera allí.

 **Tom:** Me llevaron más tarde al mismo bar que Bill y le vi babeando mucho con un stripper. Aunque ya no me ponía celoso. Al menos no tanto como antes.

 **Bill:** Vi aparecer a Tom y aparté al stripper. Fui casi corriendo hasta él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Hola, mi amor! -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Con lo entretenido que estabas... -le toqué el culo.

 **Bill:** Tú me entretienes mucho más -dije muy cerca de sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié, pero llegaron Anna y Gustav y se llevaron a Bill- Que es tu despedida de soltero. Tú con los strippers tíos -le dijeron a Bill- Y tú con las tías.

 **Bill:** Y una mierda. Yo quiero estar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Pusieron todos los ojos en blanco y nos llevaron al mismo reservado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí triunfal y me senté al lado de Tom.

 **Tom:** Nos pusieron a Bill y a mi de espaldas y sacaron a un y a una stripper para que bailara a cada uno.

 **Bill:** Me enfurruñé porque así no es como yo quería estar con Tom, pero bueno... El tío tampoco estaba tan mal.

 **Tom:** Estaba la rubia tetona bailándome. La verdad que estaba muy buena. Prefería a Bill, pero bueno...

 **Bill:** Se acabó el baile sin que se me hubiera levantado. Yo quería pasar la noche con Tom, lo demás me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Al final, acabaron el baile y salieron de ahí. Nos juntamos todos a beber. Nos trajeron un juego de sexo y alcohol.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y empecé a moverme. Hacía como que cambiaba "casualmente" de posición, buscando "acomodarme"... Pero lo que hacía era rozar su polla con mi culo.

 **Tom:** Se me puso durísima. El juego era una ruletita. Le tocó a Anna quitarse la parte de arriba, echarse sal en el canalillo, coger un limón con su boca y Bill lamer la sal, tomarse un chupito de tequila y coger el limón.

 **Bill:** Hice lo que me mandaron sin quitarme de las piernas de Tom. Todos me miraban de reojo, imaginando lo que pasaba.

 **Tom:** Bill volvió a sentarse encima mío y Anna volvió a su sitio. Le dimos la próxima vuelta a la ruleta.

 **Bill:** Le tocó a Tom beberse una copa de tres tragos. Prepararon una copa que era tres cuartos vodka y un cuarto de mezcla y se la dieron sonriendo con malicia.

 **Tom:** Tragué de un sólo trago y me quedé tan tranquilo. Giramos otra vez la ruleta y Georg tuvo que hacernos un stripteasse.

 **Bill:** Nos estuvimos despollando hasta que terminó.- Yo lo hago mejor -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** ¡Lo secundo! -dije yo.

-¡Lo niego! -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** ¿Te lo demuestro? -alcé la ceja y relamí. Más de uno babeó.

 **Tom:** Me quedé deseando que lo demostrara- ¡Que baile! ¡Que baile! -empecé a decir yo- ¡En la barra!

 **Bill:** No, no. Tiene que desnudarse, como Geo. -exigió Anna.

 **Tom:** Le miramos todos como lobos hambrientos y de repente, empezó a sonar un blues.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me subí a la barra. Empecé a menearme y acariciarme todo el cuerpo, poniendo cara de putón, como diría Tom.

 **Tom:** Tras acabar, el único que seguía pensando que lo hacía mejor Georg, era Gustav. Estaba con la polla durísima.

 **Bill:** Vi la polla dura de Tom y me incliné para hablarle al oído.- ¿Vamos al baño y te ayudo con eso?

 **Tom:** Asentí y nos escabullimos hacia el baño.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en la pared y empecé a mover el culo en plan zorra. Quería que me follase bien fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me deshice de su pantalón y le dilaté lo más rápido que pude antes de empalarle.

 **Bill:** Grité muy fuerte y empecé a moverme, ansioso y sin parar de chillar.

 **Tom:** Follamos como dos animales hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con calma y volvimos de la mano.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos ahí. Habían seguido con el juego. Georg le tuvo que quitar el sujetador a Franny con la boca.

 **Bill:** Aplaudimos y gritamos y yo me senté otra vez en las piernas de Tom.

 **Tom:** Jugamos toda la noche hasta que la borrachera nos impidió a todos seguir. Llegamos en taxi, Bill a casa, y yo a casa de los Gs, porque no nos podíamos ver antes de la boda.


	7. Deudas históricas

**Bill:** Me desperté muy nervioso y me puse a prepararme. Estaba muy agobiado, quería verme perfecto para mi marido.

 **Tom:** Me levanté a las seis de la tarde con una resaca del copón y me fui a la ducha. Increíblemente, estaba tan nervioso como en la primera boda, o más.

 **Bill:** Llegué antes que Tom a la colina, y me puse a retocarle la ropa y el pelo a los niños. Iban tan monos...

 **Tom:** Me llevaron los Gs con mis sobris en el coche. Estaban guapísimos. Llegué y esta vez, fue Bill quien me esperó en el altar y yo quien llegué del brazo de Mariah.

 **Bill:** Sonreí agilipollado al verle. Iba guapísimo.

 **Tom:** Se sentaron todos y yo llegué al lado de Bill sonriendo y le cogí de las manos.

 **Bill:** Estás genial -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Y tú impresionante. Contigo así en el altar, nadie se daría a la fuga.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y el juez de paz que habíamos contratado empezó con toda la charla.

 **Tom:** El tío estaba cagado, así que se dio prisa.

 **Bill:** Terminamos pronto la ceremonia y empezamos a preparar la hoguera.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la hoguera en unos cojines de estos de bolitas mientras los camareros a los que había contratado preparaban la cena. Me puse de pie. Bill estaba sentado encima mío, pero se sentó a esperar a que yo hablara- Bill, bueno. Tengo un regalo para ti. He comprado la colina entera y la he puesto a tu nombre. A partir de ahora, nadie que tú no quieras podrá entrar aquí. Es sólo tuya... -le tendí la escritura.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros. Me levanté y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el abrazo y le besé. Todos dijeron- Awwwww.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y junté nuestras frentes. Me apunté el premiarle esa noche en la cabaña. Cuando viera lo bonita que la había dejado, iba a flipar, fijo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me senté para que se sentara encima.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y cenamos entre risas y bromas. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

 **Tom:** Pusimos música y saqué a Bill a bailar.

 **Bill:** Bailé con Tom hasta que los niños se durmieron. Los llevamos a casa de Mariah y nos fuimos al lago.

 **Tom:** Los niños estaban muertos de contentos, sobre todo cuando les cogíamos para bailar entre Bill y yo. Se lo pasaron genial, ellos y todos. Mientras nos íbamos, los chicos se quedaron comprobando que los que habíamos contratado lo desmontaran todo. Bill me llevaba en su Audi con los ojos vendados. Yo estaba sonriendo (y algo borracho).

 **Bill:** Le llevé de las manos hasta el centro del claro en el que estaba la cabaña, donde había hecho un corazón enorme con piedras pintadas. Le desvendé para que lo viera, y también un cuadro de él con los niños, que le había hecho en secreto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé muy sorprendido- Es... Genial... -dije sin palabras.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Vamos dentro. Hay más... -había decorado todo para que fuera muy romántico, y había colocado pequeñas notitas con versos y recuerdos de lo que habíamos pasado desde mi "muerte"... Todo era muy cursi, pero esperaba que aun así le gustase.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me abracé- ¿Cómo puedes haber hecho algo tan moñas y que me guste tanto? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No lo sé. Dímelo tú. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y nos dejé caer en la cama. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y empecé a desnudarle poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso... -le dije entre besos, lanzando la puta corbata a tomar por culo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y terminé de quitarle la ropa.- Eres el hombre más guapo del planeta... Te amo.

 **Tom:** Tú me ganas, créeme -dije acabando de desnudarle yo también y besándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y empecé a acariciarle por todas partes. Me encantaba su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar con cuidado. Iba a hacerle el amor.

 **Bill:** Gemí y cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, no pude evitar echarme a temblar. Me puse muy nervioso, y lo peor era que no podía ocultarlo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié de arriba a abajo sin dejar de besar y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy ansioso e intenté controlarme para no cargarme el momento.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y comencé un vaivén lento y fuerte.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto.- Te amo... -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le dije contra sus labios. Le masturbé hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé con todo mi cariño. Era tan feliz...

 **Tom:** Nos tapé bien y le mimé un rato.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y cuando empecé a sentirme excitado otra vez, me tumbé encima de él y le besé con ansias.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso. Esta vez para follar como dos brutos.

 **Bill:** Fóllame, por favor... -pedí muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y abrí mucho las piernas, facilitando las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Le follé como un bestia hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé bajo su cuerpo, sin parar de jadear. Me besó y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Casi sin darme tiempo a recuperarme, me vi debajo de Bill y con unos dedos en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Te toca gritar, marido mío... -dije con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me abrí más de piernas.

 **Bill:** Le dilaté y jugué con mis dedos en su interior hasta que no pude más y le penetré.

 **Tom:** Me agarré de sus hombros y grité muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y empecé a follármelo con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Loco de placer, le agarré del culo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a acelerar. Quería oírle gritar de puro placer.

 **Tom:** Me abrió más de piernas y se puso mucho más bruto.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas, intentando darle todo el placer posible.

 **Tom:** Gemía y gritaba hasta dejarme la voz.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo y masturbando hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y le besé.

 **Bill:** Salí de él con cuidado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos abrazados. Bill parecía adormilado.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Estaba cansado, pero no quería dormirme...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Ha sido un gran día, ¿no crees?

 **Bill:** Sí... Una segunda boda genial -dije haciendo figuritas en su pecho con mis dedos.

 **Tom:** Ha estado bien. Sobre todo cuando hemos bailado el vals con los enanos. Estaban muertos de risa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Se lo han pasado genial.

 **Tom:** Pero lo mejor de todo ha sido lo precioso que estabas.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tú también estabas muy guapo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero menos...

 **Bill:** Mentira. Estábamos los dos igual -dije enfurruñado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, los dos igual. Eres como la niña.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Por algo es mi niña.

 **Tom:** Sí. Me encantáis los dos.

 **Bill:** Y tú a mí -respondí sonriendo yo también.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le pegué a mi. Bill estaba bostezando. Se iba a quedar dormido en breves.

 **Bill:** Le besé. No quería dormirme, aunque cada vez me costaba más no cerrar los ojos...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que cayó dormido en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana, abrazado a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me había despertado un rato antes que él, con un poco de resaca, pero bien. Me quedé mirándole sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, mi amor... ¿Cómo estás? -pregunté al darme cuenta de que me miraba.

 **Tom:** Muy bien... ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Genial. -dije sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -dije al separarnos- ¿Trajiste desayuno o te invito a desayunar a algún lado?

 **Bill:** Lo traje -dije ensanchando la sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí más ampliamente- Estás en todo... Eres perfecto.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le extendí un sobre con billetes para nosotros y los niños... Nos íbamos a Disney, como él quería.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Es genial -le besé- Y se viene la tropa entera -me reí.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... Va a ser muy divertido -le besé y empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Seguro que sí. Se lo van a pasar genial. Y nosotros más.

 **Bill:** Eso ni lo dudes. -le besé el pelo.- Venga, desayuna rápido, que tenemos que irnos a terminar con las maletas -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Acabé de desayunar y alcancé mi ropa.

 **Bill:** Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude y nos fuimos al coche, muy emocionados con la idea de irnos a Disney.

 **Tom:** Estaban los enanos locos de contentos. Los Gs estaban despidiéndose de los gemelos cuando pasamos a recogerlos. Mariah no se quería separar de los enanos y les hizo prometer a los Gs que este verano se la llevarían a ella y a los enanos a Disney. Se despidieron todos de nosotros y de los enanos y pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

 **Bill:** Llegamos al aeropuerto con los niños muertos de ilusión. Miraban el avión con cara de flipados.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Eso que es? -preguntó Sara flipada.

-Es un avión. Vamos a volar -abrieron mucho los ojos y no dejaban de mirarlo.

 **Bill:** Bill, quiero volar ya -dijo Sara entusiasmada.

-Tranquila, preciosa, en seguida volaremos.

 **Tom:** Nos subimos al avión y estuvimos esperando a que arrancara.

 **Bill:** Los niños empezaron a chillar y cantar cuando sintieron que el avión empezaba a moverse.

 **Tom:** Me hacían una gracia tremenda. Cuando estábamos arriba del todo les llevé hasta la ventana para que vieran el suelo. Decían- Awwww.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo. La gente nos miraba sin poder parar de reírse. Los niños eran un espectáculo adorable.

 **Tom:** Se pasaron todo el viaje felices y se echaron a llorar cuando el avión se paró.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Venga, pequeños... Dentro de poco estaremos en un sitio muy chulo. Anda, no lloréis. -les pedí.

 **Tom:** Seguían llorando. Dejaron de llorar cuando les compré un helado.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a Disneyland y se olvidaron de los helados- ¿Vamos a dormir en un castillo? -preguntó Sara flipada.

 **Tom:** Claro preciosa. En ese -señalé el hotel.

 **Bill:** Halaaaa. -entonces se fijaron en la gente disfrazada de personajes Disney y se pusieron a chillar, muy contentos.

 **Tom:** Le oí decir Sara a Mariola- Blancanieves es tonta -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Me reí y también y les di la mano a Jacob y Sara para ir al hotel a dejar las cosas.

 **Tom:** Dejamos las cosas y comimos algo y en seguida bajamos a visitar el parque.

 **Bill:** Los niños estaban encantados con el parque, pero eso sí, no nos soltaban la mano.

 **Tom:** Erick se iba tras todas las princesas Disney que veía.

 **Bill:** Al final tuve que cogerle en brazos porque casi se mete bajo las faldas de la bella durmiente.

 **Tom:** Las princesas (para eso les pagaban) se sacaron mil fotos con él y con las niñas dándoles besos y de todo.

 **Bill:** Hice luego una foto a Erick, con la cara llena de pintalabios y una sonrisa gigante.

 **Tom:** Nos sacamos hasta fotos nosotros con las princesas. Las niñas estaban entusiasmadas con Mickey.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos toda la tarde de un lado a otro con los niños, hasta que nos los llevamos a cenar porque estaban agotados.

 **Tom:** Subimos a dormir después de cenar y los acostamos. Como era una suite doble, tenía como un minisaloncito y dos habitaciones. Bill y yo nos quedamos solos- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado esta vez?

 **Bill:** Genial -dije mientras le abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -dije sentándole encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé- Muchas gracias, Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? -le dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Por volver conmigo después del primer viaje que hicimos aquí y luego querer casarte conmigo dos veces... -le expliqué en voz baja y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Te las debería de dar yo a ti, princesa. Por quererme y por perdonarme siempre.

 **Bill:** Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Tom... -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me has perdonado cosas que nadie me perdonaría... Y si no lo hubieras hecho... No estaríamos aquí. Por eso te doy las gracias. Por quererme a pesar de todo.

 **Bill:** No podría no quererte. Eres Tom. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y tú eres Bill, mi princesa... Y el mejor hombre del mundo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tú eres mejor. -volví a besarle para que no respondiera.

 **Tom:** Mentira -dije apartándome y volviéndole a besar. Invadí su boca con mi lengua y lo llevé en brazos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él en cuanto llegamos a la cama.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le dije besándole otra vez y sacándole la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y volví a juntar nuestras bocas mientras me deshacía de sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** En cuanto estuvimos desnudos, bajé a saborear su cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y relajé el cuerpo todo lo que pude, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera... Joder, me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos para dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y abrí más las piernas. Tom jugaba con sus dedos en mi interior mientras seguía besándome por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos, poniéndome de rodillas y haciéndole enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y pegué nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** Le apreté el culo y le subía y le bajaba.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a restregarme contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas.

 **Bill:** Le besé para no hacer ruido (no quería que los niños se despertasen) y empecé a moverme más deprisa.

 **Tom:** Ataqué su cuello mientras le hacía saltar sobre mi. Al final, nos corrimos con gruñidos ahogados.

 **Bill:** Me quedé abrazado a él, bastante cansado.- Te amo... -le dije entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le besé. En seguida se quedó dormido en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por culpa de una horrible pesadilla. Por suerte, Tom no se enteró. Me acurruqué en su pecho, esperando a que me dieran ganas de dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar a Bill dar vueltas. Miré la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... Me he despertado. -dije sin mentirle.

 **Tom:** ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

 **Bill:** No... -suspiré.- Me he ido a mear y me estaba acomodando otra vez cuando te has despertado tú -dije con la cara escondida en su cuello. Empecé acariciarle el pelo.- Anda, cariño, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Yo ya no tenía sueño, pero lo iba a intentar otra vez. Abracé bien a Bill y le acaricié el costado para que se durmiera.

 **Bill:** A la media hora, me harté que ninguno se durmiera y decidí alejarme un poco. A lo mejor así se dormía él...

 **Tom:** ¿No tienes sueño?

 **Bill:** No... Me he desvelado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

 **Bill:** De momento me vale con estar así... ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿No vas a dormir?

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

 **Tom:** ¿Vemos la tele? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vale... Si quieres... -me estiré y me incorporé.

 **Tom:** Fui muy mimoso con él. Parecía que estaba mal y quería consolarle.

 **Bill:** Me encanta que me mimes. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Y a mi mimarte. Te pones adorable.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así hasta que los enanos se levantaron.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos a jugar con ellos mientras les vestíamos.

 **Tom:** Bajamos a desayunar y luego a montarnos en las atracciones y a ver los desfiles.

 **Bill:** Pasamos el día haciendo fotos y grabando vídeos mientras los niños chillaban y reían sin parar.

 **Tom:** Bill me sacaba un puñado de fotos a traición hasta que accedí a ser el fotógrafo.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, me hice una foto con los cuatro enanos y luego fuimos a ver otro desfile.

 **Tom:** Después de que Erick se enganchara a Mulán y no quisiera soltarla, nos fuimos todos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Llamamos a los Gs para que hablasen con los niños. Estaban más monos intentando explicarles todo...

 **Tom:** Me moría de risa oyéndoles. Los Gs se despollaban, pero no entendían nada.

 **Bill:** Al final, colgaron y se sentaron a jugar con Sara, aunque se les notaba agotados.

 **Tom:** Enanos, que el parque va a seguir ahí mañana. Nadie se lo va a llevar. Podéis acostaros.

 **Bill:** Asintieron y les pusimos los pijamas. No tardaron nada en dormirse.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos Bill y yo otra vez solos. Sonriendo le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y le abracé.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo. Me lo estoy pasando genial.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Eso era justo lo que quería oír.- Me alegro, amor.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te lo pasas, señor paparazzi?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Perfectamente. Es agotador, pero divertido.

 **Tom:** La verdad que sí. Tal vez no es todo lo romántico que podríamos querer, pero yo por mi parte estoy muy bien.

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno, pero si hubiera querido un viaje romántico, no habría ni pensado en traer a los niños. Hay que vigilarles siempre.

 **Tom:** Si... Pero te debía un viaje en Disney en condiciones. Era una deuda histórica. Y ya que estábamos, que la tropa se lo pasara bien.

 **Bill:** A mí eso me daba igual -le abracé con fuerza.- Lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y a mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé y fuimos hasta la cama sin separar nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos bajo las sábanas. Bill se me subió encima con intenciones sexuales.

 **Bill:** Empecé a desnudarle besando y acariciando todo su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer con gusto.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y me desnudé bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Tom:** Me relamí observando cómo cada vez menos tela le cubría el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Terminé de quitarme la ropa y llevé una de sus manos a mi polla.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé comiéndomelo con los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver su cara y empecé a dilatarle. Iba a borrar todos los antiguos recuerdos de Disney.

 **Tom:** Dioooos -eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me abrí de piernas. No paré de masturbarle- Esto es... otra deuda histórica.

 **Bill:** Gemí muerto de gusto y cuando le sentí listo, quité los dedos.- Métela tú... -pedí muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima suyo y me penetré a lo bruto.

 **Bill:** No era eso lo que había pensado, pero tampoco iba a quejarme. Le agarré de las caderas para facilitar sus movimientos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a montarle sin dejar de gemir. Me tuvo que tapar la boca. Estas paredes no estaban insonorizadas.

 **Bill:** Le tapé la boca y empecé a embestirle yo también. Dios... Cómo me ponía.

 **Tom:** Nos dio la vuelta y me dio con fuerza hasta que se corrió. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Me separé de sus labios, le tapé la boca otra vez y empecé a comerle la polla sin dejar de mirarle.

 **Tom:** Diooos -gemí hasta correrme en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tragué el semen y le abracé. Estaba reventado.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el pecho y bajé para "devolverle el favor".

 **Bill:** No, Tom... -le paré. Estaba muy cansado, no iba a empalmarme.

 **Tom:** Me aparté y me tumbé a su lado- Pues ya mañana.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado... No se me iba a empalmar -expliqué.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me dormí escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con cuatro críos subidos encima.

 **Bill:** Me había ido al baño y, al volver, estaban todos los niños encima de Tom.

 **Tom:** Pero enanos... ¿Me queréis matar?

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -chillaron y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Los cabrones habían aprendido a hacer cosquillas de verdad y me estaba retorciendo.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír y me quedé de pie viendo lo que hacían.

 **Tom:** Se apiadaron y pararon, muertos de risa.

 **Bill:** Me subí a la cama sonriendo y me abracé a Tom.- Venga, todos arriba que hay que vestirse.

 **Tom:** Se echaron a correr hacia las maletas y nos miraron esperándonos.

 **Bill:** Me reí, besé a Tom y me levanté a ayudar a los niños.

 **Tom:** Les ayudé yo también y bajamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Desayunamos deprisa (obligados por los enanos) y nos fuimos a las atracciones.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se lo estaban pasando genial. Ese día acabamos de montarnos en todo y de ver el parque entero.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a cenar al hotel (aunque los niños no querían) y les bañamos y acostamos.

 **Tom:** Quedaban dos días para visitar el parque y los otros dos días iríamos a ver París. Estos dos días decidimos dedicarlos a comprarles todo lo que les gustara y a volver a ver lo que más les había gustado. Me quedé a solas con Bill- Si Erick no nos hace llevarnos a Blancanieves, ni bien ni mal.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Se ha enamorado el pobre.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Le tenemos que regalar una muñeca que sea idéntica.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Me parece buena idea.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Si creo que hasta Blancanieves le ha cogido ya cariño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No me extraña. Es un niño adorable -le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y le di un beso- Princesa... ¿Sabes lo loco que me has vuelto hoy con esos pantalones tan prietos?

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme otra vez.- Claro que sí. Creo que todo el parque lo sabe...

 **Tom:** Eso ha sido culpa tuya. Ibas provocando -me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Ha sido culpa tuya, por ponerte cachondo -me calló con un beso.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta- Te voy a reventar a polvos -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues adelante...

 **Tom:** Nos acabé de desnudar y, tras dilatarle, le follé como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Me dejé follar muerto de gusto, aunque tuve que taparme la boca. Los niños podrían oírnos...

 **Tom:** Le masturbé hasta que reventamos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tumbado en la cama de cualquier manera, intentando recuperar la respiración.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia. Aún quería follar más. Pero Bill no parecía por la labor. Me aparté y simplemente le abracé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Yo también quiero más, pero es que estoy reventado...

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, princesa -le besé el cuello- No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero es que yo quería más...

 **Tom:** Tenemos toda la vida para follar más -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Pero mira. -puse su mano en mi polla, para que viera que estaba dura.- Y aun así, se me cierran los ojos. ¿Tú lo ves normal?

 **Tom:** Me reí y me bajé a su polla- Pues le voy a dar un beso de buenas noches... Con lengua -pegué un lametón.

 **Bill:** Aaah, no, Tom... Estoy cansado -protesté con los ojos cerrados del sueño.

 **Tom:** Vale -paré y subí. Le abracé- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Hasta mañana... -me quedé dormido aunque me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Me dormí en seguida. Tan tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Desperté un par de veces, pero por suerte, Tom no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me desperté para ir al baño por la mañana y decidí despertar yo a los enanos. Irrumpí en su cuarto, los cargué para ponerlos en la misma cama y me tumbé encima (sin dejar caer mi peso encima suya para no hacerles daño) y empecé a hacerles cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a oír unos gritos y muchas risas, y me levanté. Vi a Tom jugando con los niños y no pude evitar sonreír. Me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo jugaban.

 **Tom:** Al final cuando estaban jadeando de la risa, me aparté- A vestirse todo el mundo -les dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** ¡Bieen! -chillaron todos. Me acerqué a Tom por la espalda y le asusté.

 **Tom:** Enano -le atrapé entre mis brazos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a reírme. Los niños nos miraban muertos de risa.

 **Tom:** Eso para que me asustes -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando, con la risa floja.- Al menos dame un beso en los labios.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No debería dártelo por asustarme, pero no me puedo resistir a tus labios.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé yo.- Te quiero....

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le acaricié- Anda, vamos a ayudarles a vestirse. Que Jacob no sabe qué ropa ponerse.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Venga, vamos. -terminamos de vestir a los niños y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta.

 **Tom:** Nos dedicamos a comprarles todo lo que querían. Había una muñeca de Blancanieves del tamaño de Erick. La abrazó y ya no quiso soltarla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me da que nos toca llevárnosla.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos el día de compras y tuvimos que sacarles mil fotos vestidos de príncipes y princesas Disney (Jacob de princesa y Sara de príncipe. Menuda estampa).

 **Bill:** Cuando se cansaron, fuimos a cenar y descansar. Al final ese día no habíamos subido a ninguna atracción.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba feliz con su Blancanieves y no se separaba de ella. Al final, subimos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Les acostamos y me fui a la ducha en lo que Tom pedía algo de cena para nosotros.

 **Tom:** Pedí al servicio de habitaciones que nos trajeran la comida y mientras, les hice cantar a los niños como si fueran un coro.

 **Bill:** Salí y me reí al ver al ver a los niños cantando. Los pobres estaban que se caían de sueño.

 **Tom:** Justo llegó la comida- A cenar todo el mundo. 

-¡Bieeeeeen!

 **Bill:** Les dimos la cena y tuvimos que meterles en la cama antes de cenar nosotros.

 **Tom:** Les dejamos durmiendo y pudimos cenar Bill y yo.

 **Bill:** Cenamos con la calma y en silencio, disfrutando de un ratito tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a dormir. Bill se acurrucó en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé entre sus brazos y me dormí muy deprisa. De verdad que Disney me tenía agotado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido al poco rato. La mañana siguiente era el último día en Disney. Erick se estaba despidiendo de todas las princesas dándoles besos. Y los demás iban a montarse a todo lo que podían.

 **Bill:** Desde luego... Eres un rompecorazones, eh, pequeño. -dije haciendo cosquillas al niño.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba loco de contento. Al final, se hizo de noche y estaban todos camino al hotel diciendo "Adioooooos" a todo el parque.

 **Bill:** Iba despollado, viendo cómo se despedían de cada persona a la que veían.

 **Tom:** Bill y yo nos mirábamos cómplices y muertos de risa. Cenamos y se despidieron de los camareros. Subimos a la cama. Los niños se durmieron y Bill y yo hicimos las maletas para salir por la mañana a París.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé en la cama y empecé a toquetearle la polla.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le empecé a besar el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le saqué la camiseta poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Me acariciaba el pecho mientras. Se me subió encima..

 **Bill:** Me restregué contra su dureza.- ¿Me follas, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -dije relamiéndome. Nos acabamos de desnudar y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y me moví contra sus dedos.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté jugando con mis dedos dentro de él y, sin que se lo esperara, los cambié por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a saltar sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y le vi masturbarse.

 **Bill:** Me relamí muerto de gusto y aumenté la velocidad.

 **Tom:** Joder, me encantas.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ¡TOM! -me corrí sobre su pecho.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando con él encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que su polla seguía dura en mi interior y volví a menearme.

 **Tom:** Dioooos -me corrí.

 **Bill:** Me moví para que saliera de mi cuerpo y le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Se abrazó a mi y me besó el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto un rato, intentando recuperar el aire.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes ganas de otro asalto? -me besó con ansia en respuesta- Pues fóllame.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le metí los dedos con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de los hombros ansioso y me empezó a morder el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse a jugar con los dedos en su interior.

 **Tom:** Bajó por mi pecho y me comió la polla mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí listo, le penetré y follé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Gemí fuerte- Dioos, Bill, sí -me tapó la boca.

 **Bill:** Shht... No hagas ruido. -dije y seguí embistiendo con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio y me dejé follar.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia, ahogando nuestros gemidos, y al poco, me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** Reventé a la vez y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le besé y salí de su cuerpo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Se tumbó a mi lado muy pegado a mi.

 **Bill:** Estaba rendido- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida, muerto de cansancio.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido yo también. Por la mañana nos levantamos más tarde y nos fuimos a dejar las cosas al hotel del centro de París.

 **Bill:** Los niños se reían sin parar porque no entendían a los franceses. Erick iba en mis brazos, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a la torre Eiffel.

 **Bill:** Estaban flipando con lo enorme que era, mirándola alelados..

 **Tom:** Se quedaron aún más flipados al saber que íbamos a subir.

 **Bill:** Iban chillando y cantando, muy emocionados. Consiguieron despertar a Erick y todo...

 **Tom:** Erick se quedó también flipado con la torre. Estaba medio dormido ahí alucinado.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá! ¡Baja a Erick! -me pidió Sara, pero le dije que no. El pobrecillo estaba tan adormilado...

 **Tom:** Estábamos ya lo más alto que se podía subir. Erick abrió los ojos de par en par y se agarró más fuerte a Bill sin dejar de mirar todo con curiosidad.

 **Bill:** Empecé a notar que el cuerpo de Erick temblaba... Me dio mucha pena, así que le abracé más fuerte y empecé a repartir pequeños besos por su mejilla y su pelo.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba muy asustado, pero por otro lado no se quería bajar. Al final, el miedo venció y se echó a llorar muy asustado. Bajamos inmediatamente y abajo pudo calmarse.

 **Bill:** Ya está, pequeño... -no paraba de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras él seguía todavía un poco lloroso.

 **Tom:** Los pequeños estaban mirando preocupados. Saqué su muñeca de Blancanieves para que la abrazara y se calmó del todo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lloraba? -preguntó Sara.

-Porque no le gustaba estar tan arriba. Pero como es pequeño, no sabía decirlo.

 **Tom:** Aaah -dijo sin saber qué más decir.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vamos a seguir de paseo, ¿vale? 

-¡Bieen! -chillaron contentos.

 **Tom:** Fuimos al Louvre porque a Bill le hacía mucha ilusión verlo. A mi me la pelaba, así que cuidaba de los enanos mientras Bill disfrutaba.

 **Bill:** Erick al final se había dormido en mis brazos. Pesaba bastante, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:** Trae, que te relevo.

 **Bill:** No, quiero tenerle aquí. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Bueno -le besé el cuello y siguió viendo el museo.

 **Bill:** Tuvimos que salirnos a comer porque los niños no paraban de protestar.

 **Tom:** Lo siento. Los he entretenido todo lo que he podido.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada -le besé- Ha sido una visita genial.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le sonreí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y seguimos con el paseo.

 **Tom:** Nos paramos en un restaurante que estaba en frente del Arco del Triunfo para comer.

 **Bill:** Comimos bajo la atenta mirada de todo el restaurante (los niños llamaban demasiado la atención).

 **Tom:** Al acabar de comer nos fuimos a seguir viendo París con la calma.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos dando vueltas hasta que los niños se cansaron y nos los llevamos al hotel.

 **Tom:** Los dejamos en su cuartito y nos metimos al nuestro.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé. Desde el balcón de nuestra habitación se veía la torre Eiffel iluminada. Decidí hacerle el amor. Le quité la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada al ver que me desnudaba, pero me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Le repartí besos por todo el pecho. Me saqué también la camiseta y cogí sus manos para que las pasara por mi torso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al entender sus intenciones y empecé a acariciarle con mucha lentitud y mucho cuidado.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo y le empecé a bajar poco a poco el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y sin dejar de acariciarle con una mano, empecé a bajarle el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié los costados y bajé la mano. Le masturbé lentamente y le fui a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y me pegué más a él, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le penetré sin dejar de besarle ni acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé un poco las uñas, sin querer.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me vuelves un moñas, princesa. Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerle a alguien el amor en París con la torre Eiffel de fondo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- A mí jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que me lo hubieran hecho.

 **Tom:** Tú te mereces esto y más. Pero esto no cambia que me vuelves un moñas -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé más aún y le abracé -Te vuelves un moñas. Pero me sigues encantando.

 **Tom:** Cuando volvamos a Alemania, remediaré un poco al menos esto de ser moñas -se rió.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien... Ya sabes que me dejo hacer lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Te quiero... Me encantas -le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo... Eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado -le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo. Cerró los ojos y bostezó.

 **Bill:** No quería dormirme, pero estaba tan cansado... Caí rendido entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Me dormí poco después.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir un tirón de pelo. Estaban todos los niños en la cama, intentando despertarnos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero bueno, madrugadores. ¿Os habéis caído de la cama o qué?

 **Bill:** ¡Jacob sí! -dijo Sara y se rió. 

-¡Mentira! -se enfadó él.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Qué energía tenéis ya por la mañana. Venga, a vestirse.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chilló Sara y se bajó de nuestra cama.

 **Tom:** Fui a por su ropa y les empecé a vestir.

 **Bill:** Les vestimos y nos fuimos a desayunar para seguir viendo París.

 **Tom:** Hoy era el último día que íbamos a estar. Mañana por la mañana volvíamos a Alemania. Le insistí a Bill para irse de compras en París, sabía que le iba a encantar. Y a los enanos también.

 **Bill:** Me compré una cantidad indecente de cosas (y también a los niños y a Mariah).

 **Tom:** Acabamos el día (yo reventado, pero no me quejé) y fuimos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Los niños estaban tristes porque no querían irse, pero seguro que en cuanto vieran a los Gs y Mariah se le pasaba.

 **Tom:** Nada más ver el avión se pusieron como la primera vez.

 **Bill:** Me reí y ayudé a Tom a acomodarles en sus sitios.- Qué monos son -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a Alemania. Esta vez no se echaron a llorar al bajar del avión. Nos habían venido a recoger todos y se volvieron locos.

 **Bill:** Iban hablando sin parar, intentando contarles todo lo que habían hecho. Me partía de risa al oírles.

 **Tom:** Los Gs no entendían nada, pero les decían que sí a todo- ¡Las fotos! -gritaron los tres a la vez para que se las enseñáramos.

-En casa, enanos -les dije. Guardamos todo en los maleteros de los coches y fuimos hasta nuestra casa. Mientras Bill y yo nos duchábamos y deshacíamos nuestras maletas y las de los enanos, los Gs jugaron con los niños. Al bajar olía genial. Mariah había estado haciendo una comida especial. Me acerqué y le di un abrazo- No hacía falta. 

-No me vas a impedir cuidar a mis niños, tú incluido -me dijo amenazándome con la cuchara de madera. Nos reímos y le ayudé a poner la mesa y a sacar los platos.

 **Bill:** Estuve dando de comer a los niños en lo que Tom ponía la mesa y luego me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos todos a comer- ¡Os hemos traído regalos! -chillaron los niños.

 **Bill:** Luego os los damos... 

-¡Pero hay que comerse todo! -aclaró Jacob.

 **Tom:** Se rieron- Sí, nos comemos todo, tranquilo -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Asintió satisfecho y nos dejaron comer con calma.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de comer y nos tiraron a Bill y a mi del pantalón para que bajáramos los regalos.

 **Bill:** Bajamos con una maleta llena de regalos para todos.

 **Tom:** Los gemelos se habían empeñado en comprarles a todos varios juguetes. Todos se murieron de risa al verlos. A Mariah le encantaron todos- Ay, si a mi de niña me hubieran llevado a Disney... Este verano me lleváis alguno -exigió.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -respondí sonriendo.- El próximo viaje no te lo pierdes.

 **Tom:** Asintió satisfecha. Terminaron todos de abrir los regalos y enganchamos la cámara de fotos a la tele para enseñarles las fotos del viaje. Todos se morían de risa con las fotos de los enanos.

 **Bill:** Joder, Erick ligó por lo visto, eh -bromeó Patrick al ver la quinta foto de Erick con Blancanieves.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Iba ligando con todas las princesas. Pero su verdadero amor era Blancanieves. 

-Se la ha buscado guapa y tonta -soltó Sara y todos alucinamos.

 **Bill:** Es verdad. Blancanieves es tonta. Pero era guapa -dijo al darse cuenta de que todos la mirábamos.

 **Tom:** Se sentía muy observada, así que se fue tras su oso.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me tumbé en el sofá. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Seguimos viendo las fotos y Sara volvió con sigilo y se subió en las piernas de Bill.

 **Bill:** La abracé con fuerza y la besé el pelo. Todos se morían de risa con las fotos.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de verlas muertos de risa. Me levanté a hacerles a los enanos la merienda.

 **Bill:** Estuve mimando a Sara en lo que Tom hacía la merienda. Estaba agotado, pero no decía nada para que no se fueran. Ni quería "echar" a nadie de casa.

 **Tom:** Los cuatro enanos merendaron y después, desalojaron todos la casa.

 **Bill:** Sara y Erick se pusieron a jugar con Patrick. Parecían no tener límite... Madre mía.- Me subo a dormir un ratito, ¿vale? -le dije a Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Claro -le besé el cuello y se subió. Fui a hacer la cena para todos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido en cuanto me tumbé.

 **Tom:** Bill bajó justo cuando acabé de hacer la cena con cara de tener mucho sueño- Princesa, he hecho la cena.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -le dije aún medio dormido y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Puse los platos en la mesa y le senté encima.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla otra vez y empecé a cenar, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Antes de que acabara de cenar, se quedó dormido en mi hombro, así que me lo llevé a la cama, me puse el pijama (él ya lo llevaba) y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté llorando. Por suerte, Tom estaba dormido y no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al oír a Bill sollozar- Princesa, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, sin parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y le apreté a mi fuerte- Shhh. Calma, amor.

 **Bill:** Sin darme cuenta, estrujé su ropa con las manos. Estaba muy nervioso y asustado, y no podía parar de sollozar y llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abrazaba y le besaba el pelo intentando que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Intentaba relajarme con sus mimos, pero es que simplemente no podía parar.

 **Tom:** Cuéntame que te pasa, precioso -le pedí al ver que no se calmaba.

 **Bill:** Es-estabais todos muertos... -sollocé.- Y yo llegaba y... Y no os podía ayudar...

 **Tom:** Pero estamos vivos. Mira -le cogí la mano y la apoyé en mi pecho para que notara mi corazón.

 **Bill:** Me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez y volví a abrazarle mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Empecé incluso a hipar.

 **Tom:** Empecé a cantarle una canción para intentar que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Oía que Tom hablaba... ¿Hablaba o cantaba? No le entendía. Oía su voz, pero era incapaz de comprender el mensaje. Necesitaba ver a mis niños.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill muy ido y le di la mano para llevarle al cuarto de Sara.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con las manos para no despertarla. Nadie se imagina el alivio que supuso verla dormidita y sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Fui a bajar a Erick con cuidado de no despertarle. Se abrazó sin despertarse a mi cuello. Bajé y entré con Bill para que lo viera.

 **Bill:** Al verle me dieron más ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. No quería despertarles...- Muchas gracias, Tom... Lo necesitaba -le dije en un susurro cuando estuve más tranquilo. Jamás me había afectado tanto un sueño.

 **Tom:** ¿Traemos a Sara y a Erick a dormir con nosotros? -susurré yo. Sara abrió los ojos y sonrió al vernos, aunque no dijo nada de lo dormida que estaba. Estiró los brazos hacia Bill sonriéndole. Bill la abrazó con fuerza y nos los trajimos a nuestro cuarto. Los tumbamos entre los dos.

 **Bill:** Les abracé con fuerza pero sin aplastarles y cerré los ojos. Sabía que no iba a dormirme, pero quería intentar descansar.

 **Tom:** Amaneció y llegó la mañana. Era lunes, así que tenía que llevar a los enanos al colegio. Me desperté y cogí a Sara en brazos- Me la voy a llevar al colegio. En seguida volveré -le besé a Bill en la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Vale. Ten cuidado -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Te lo prometo -le aseguré.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Yo me quedo aquí con el enano -dije acariciando con cuidado el pelo de Erick.

 **Tom:** Claro. Tardaré poco -bajé e hice el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí quieto, viendo dormir al enano. No quería que se despertara.

 **Tom:** Di a Sara de desayunar y desayuné yo, pasé a casa de los Gs a por los gemelos y me los llevé a clase. Los dejé ahí hasta que entraron y volví a casa. Les hice a Bill y a Erick el desayuno y lo subí a la cama.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver llegar a Tom.- Hola... El enano este acaba de despertar. -Erick se frotaba los ojitos, aún adormilado.

 **Tom:** He traído el desayuno -Erick sonrió. Me senté en la cama- ¿Le das tú el biberón, princesa?

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije asintiendo. Senté a Erick en mi regazo y le tendí el biberón. Lo cogió él solito y empezó a tomarlo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le empecé a dar yo de desayunar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hice un gesto para que se acercara más. Cuando le tuve bien pegado a mí, le besé con dulzura- Muchas gracias.

 **Tom:** No sé porqué -dije sinceramente robándole otro beso.

 **Bill:** Por haberme ayudado esta noche. Sin ti, me habría ahogado en un vaso de agua.

 **Tom:** No ha sido nada -dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Para mí sí. -le acaricié.- Te lo digo en serio, si no te hubieras despertado, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

 **Tom:** No lo pienses más. Y desayuna, anda -pinché un trozo de crêpe y se lo puse en los labios.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, me comí el trozo de crêpe. Tom me miraba la boca totalmente empanado.

 **Tom:** Erick se rió y me tendió el biberón y salí de mi ensoñación- ¡Muy bien! -le dije cogiéndole en brazos y se rió contento.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo y seguí desayunando. Erick miraba mi tenedor con la misma cara con la que miraba las cucharas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír al ver a Erick mirar el tenedor muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** No entiendo que lo mire así... El ya ha comido alguna vez de un tenedor.

 **Tom:** Es muy gracioso. ¿Dale a ver un trozo de fruta?

 **Bill:** Me reí y lo hice. Como las primeras veces que comía de una cuchara, empezó a reírse y se comió la fruta encantado.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Erick en seguida se giró como buscando algo. Le bajé la trenza y Blancanieves y se abrazó a ellas. Le puso a Blancanieves la trenza de collar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y le besé el pelo. Recogí los restos del desayuno y me levanté -¿vamos al salón? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

 **Tom:** Vamos abajo si quieres.

 **Bill:** Venga. -Bajé con la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina mientras Tom bajaba riéndose con Erick.

 **Tom:** Erick se quedó en el oso de Sara con su Blancanieves y Bill y yo nos sentamos en el sofá tapados con la manta.

 **Bill:** Le besé por toda la cara y terminé en los labios- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le sonreí. Nos tumbamos.

 **Bill:** Voy a llamar luego a Hoffman. Seguro que hay un motivo para mis pesadillas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- A ver qué te dice -me tumbé.

 **Bill:** Espero que algo bueno. -le abracé y empecé a besarle con cariño.

 **Tom:** Esperemos -nos pasamos toda la mañana entre besos.

 **Bill:** De repente vino Erick y se señaló la barriga. Vi entonces lo tarde que era y le cogí para hacerle la comida.- ¿Tienes que ir tú a por los niños? -pregunté a Tom. No quería que se fuera...

 **Tom:** No, van los Gs y hacen allí los deberes.

 **Bill:** Asentí- ¿Vienes a la cocina? -pregunté intentando no sonar muy aliviado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás. Noté su alivio pero no dije nada- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, senté a Erick en una trona y le hice un puré.

 **Tom:** Mientras Bill cocinaba, yo le abrazaba. Le di yo a Erick de comer.

 **Bill:** En lo que le daba la comida al niño, hice la nuestra y la serví. Me quedé esperando a que terminase para sentarme en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó de comer, lo acosté para que se echara la siesta y fui a comer con Bill.

 **Bill:** Comimos en silencio; le notaba como pensativo, y no quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer saliendo de mi empamamiento- Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y sonreí- Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Hacía mucho que no preparaba lasaña.

 **Tom:** Pues te sale tan bien como si prepararas cien cada día -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí yo también y le besé- ¿Nos echamos la siesta juntos?

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo. Se quedó dormido en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Desperté casi al final de la tarde, que vivieron los Gs con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Yo me había tenido que levantar para atender a Erick hacía bastante rato. Le besé a Bill- ¿Has dormido mejor ahora? -le pregunté con mimo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- He dormido genial.

 **Tom:** Me alegro muchísimo, precioso -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo pero le correspondí el beso.- Siento haber dormido tanto... Pero realmente me hacía falta.

 **Tom:** No te disculpes. No es nada -le acaricié y me levanté para acabar de hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** ¿Te ayudo con algo? -pregunté abrazándole por la espalda.

 **Tom:** Quédate así -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y también- Vale -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la cena y llevé los platos a la mesa. Cogí a los enanos para darles de cenar.

 **Bill:** Le ayudé a dar la cena a los niños mientras me tomaba la mía.

 **Tom:** Les acostamos y luego cenamos nosotros.

 **Bill:** Recogí los platos cuando terminamos de cenar y me estiré.- ¿Quieres ir ya a la cama? ¿O vemos una peli? -quería compensarle por haberme ayudado con lo de las pesadillas.

 **Tom:** Lo que te apetezca, me da igual. Mientras sea contigo...

 **Bill:** Le besé- Vamos arriba a ver una peli... -el otro día, ordenando el cuarto, encontré un DVD. Resulta que Tom me había grabado a escondidas mientras lo hacía con él... Lo que pasa que no recuerdo cuándo, porque tenía el pelo negro y maquillaje... Y hoy, para compensarle, he dejado ese DVD puesto, para verlo con él y hacerle disfrutar un ratito.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le abracé por detrás y nos subimos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me senté detrás de él y le abracé por la cintura. Le di a play y empezó el vídeo. Estaba grabado desde la perspectiva de Tom, así que en pantalla solo salía yo.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé nada más ver el vídeo reproducirse.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la camiseta despacio, alargando la tortura y acariciando toda la piel que podía. -¿Cuándo grabaste esto? -pregunté contra su cuello y se lo mordí levemente.

 **Tom:** Le besé antes de responder.

 **Bill:** Responde, Tommy... -dije contra sus labios mientras mi mano bajaba poco a poco hacia su polla.

 **Tom:** Una tarde... Vine de trabajar y estabas -gemí cuando me metió la mano bajo el pantalón- De compras con Anna y Dominika y llegaste... Muy mimoso.

 **Bill:** Aaah, ya me acuerdo... -empecé a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello mientras nuestros gemidos resonaban por los altavoces.

 **Tom:** Le saqué le camiseta y le empecé a besar yo también.

 **Bill:** Gemí y volví a por sus labios.- ¿Y por qué me grabas sin permiso, eh? -pregunté mientras le bajaba los pantalones. No me molestaba que lo hubiera hecho; al contrario, me divertía.

 **Tom:** Para... Que fuera... Aaah Más realista -dije por decir algo. No había un motivo real por el cual no le hubiera avisado.

 **Bill:** Alcé la ceja. ¿Insinuaba que yo fingía o algo cuando sabía que nos estábamos grabando? Decidí no pensar en ello y empecé a masturbarle.- ¿Me follas o te folló?

 **Tom:** Dios... No lo sé.

 **Bill:** Decide, Tommy... -Me incliné y le lamí desde la polla hasta el cuello.

 **Tom:** Joder... Las dos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y... Cuál primero?

 **Tom:** Yo -dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Llevé su mano a mi entrada.- Pues dale, ¿no? -pregunté un poco ansioso.

 **Tom:** Bajé lamiendo su pecho hasta sus pezones y le dilaté mientras mordisqueaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer, muy ansioso.- Fóllame ya... -pedí gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Subí hasta su boca y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y empecé a moverme contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Le embestía con fuerza mientras le masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y no pude evitar correrme cuando me tocó la próstata por tercera vez.

 **Tom:** Salí de él sin dejar de morder su cuello.

 **Bill:** Vi que aún no se había corrido y empecé a masturbarle. Mi venganza por lo que había dicho antes iba a ser castigarle sin mamadas.

 **Tom:** Me corrí jadeando en su mano. Yo quería seguir, pero el parecía molesto y poco por la labor- ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Bill:** No, ¿por? -ladeé la cabeza, sin entenderle. Me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Me aparté- Te lo digo en serio. Pareces molesto. ¿He hecho algo?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Me ha sentado mal lo que has dicho cuando te he preguntado que por qué no me dijiste que querías grabarme.

 **Tom:** He dicho la primera chorrada que me ha pasado por la cabeza. No significaba nada. La he dicho por decir.

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno. Pues no ha sonado a "lo he dicho por decir".

 **Tom:** Pues lo he dicho por decir. ¿No me crees?

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Se me habían quitado las ganas de todo ya.- Me voy a la ducha, ¿vienes? -apagué la tele y me levanté.

 **Tom:** //Quien calla, otorga// Me levanté- No -dije buscando mi ropa cabreado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al verle enfadado y me puse el pijama.- Encima no te enfades.

 **Tom:** Salí del cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

 **Bill:** ¿Podrías no hacer ruido? -dije saliendo detrás de él.- Te recuerdo que tus hijos duermen con la puerta abierta. -justo salió Sara. 

-¿Qué ha sonado, Tot? -preguntó.

 **Tom:** Nada, preciosa. Que sin querer he cerrado la puerta muy fuerte -le besé- Siento haberte despertado -la cogí en brazos- Voy arroparte. 

-¡Siiiii! -medio gritó ella emocionada.

 **Bill:** Gruñí frustrado y me bajé a la cocina. No quería dormir en la misma cama que él.

 **Tom:** La dejé dormida y me vestí. No me despedí de Bill porque noté que me vio. Salí a dar una vuelta.

 **Bill:** Me preocupé cuando le vi salir, pero no dejé que lo notara. Me asomé al cuarto de Anna y le pedí que vigilara a los niños. Cuando me dijo que sin problemas, me encerré en el sótano a beber. Aprovechando que Tom no iba a verme desnudo en un buen puñado de días, me hice unos cuantos cortes. Además de aliviarme, me subía antes el alcohol.

 **Tom:** Apagué el teléfono para que nadie me diera por culo, compré alcohol y me fui a una fábrica abandonada que había en el barrio, donde sabía que no me iban a molestar.

 **Bill:** Sabía que las horas pasaban, pero no me quería mover del sitio. Cuando la sangre se secaba, reabría las heridas. Me desmayé cuando me terminé la segunda botella.

 **Tom:** En algún momento ya de día, acabé quedándome dormido ahí tirado.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque me tiraban las heridas. Me levanté y con una resaca mortal, me fui a curar. Tenía que encontrar a Tom, al menos para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Sara estaba con los Gs y Erick con Anna, así que me fui con una preocupación menos. Llevaba una mochila con un botiquín, por si le hacía falta.

 **Tom:** Me desperté otra vez de noche y salí de ahí sin rumbo fijo. Me metí en una pelea de lleno.

 **Bill:** Era de noche; no había comido ni bebido, pero no importaba. Oí el ruido de una pelea, y, con un mal presentimiento, me acerqué. Casi se me para el corazón al ver a Tom ahí en medio. Decidí esperar porque sabía que él podría hacerse con todos... Hasta que vi otros cinco aparecer. Escondí la mochila y salí con mi navaja.

 **Tom:** Llevaba perfectamente la situación, incluso con los cinco nuevos que aparecieron. No necesitaba ayuda. Pero no, se tuvo que meter Bill y le tuve que parar un navajazo con mi puto hombro derecho- ¿¡Qué mierda haces!? -le grité sacándome la navaja del hombro y clavándosela en el cuello a un gilipollas.

 **Bill:** No respondí porque estaba ocupado rajándole el estómago y toda la cara, de parte a parte al tío que tenía delante.

 **Tom:** Saqué la pistola y me cargué a los que quedaban- Si hubiera necesitado ayuda, habría hecho esto desde el principio -dije yéndome a otro lado cabreado.


	8. Cuarto de juegos

**Bill:** ¡Tom, espérame, por favor! -le seguí todo lo rápido que pude.

 **Tom:** Me cogió del brazo derecho y grité de dolor.

 **Bill:** ¡Lo siento! -dije realmente arrepentido.- Por favor... Deja que te cure. Luego puedes irte a odiarme otra vez si quieres, pero déjame curarte -supliqué con los ojos un poco llorosos.

 **Tom:** Me giré camino a casa suponiendo que también vendría él.

 **Bill:** Agaché la mirada y le seguí. Me sentía como una mierda, pero no quería disculparme en la calle.

 **Tom:** Me dolía el hombro como su puta madre. Seguramente tendría que ir al hospital, pero ahora mismo me la pelaba.

 **Tom:** Entré en casa y dejé la puerta abierta para que entrara Bill.

 **Bill:** Entré detrás y revisé la herida.- Es muy aparatosa... Pero por suerte no es profunda. -susurré al terminar de limpiar la zona y desinfectar.- Voy a coserte, ¿vale? -no quería alzar la voz.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin mirarle- Me voy a duchar primero -le dije. Apestaba.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me abracé a mí mismo y me puse a prepararlo todo para curarlo a Tom.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha y me puse los calzoncillos. Bajé.

 **Bill:** Agaché la mirada cuando le vi llegar y me quedé esperando a que se sentase.

 **Tom:** Me senté y me dejé curar.

 **Bill:** Le cosí con cuidado, intentando no temblar mucho y no pude aguantarme las ganas: le besé el hombro y el cuello y me aparté, temeroso de que se enfadase más y me pegara.

 **Tom:** Se encogió como esperando un golpe- No te voy a pegar.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya sé que me he pasado... Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estaré en el cuarto para cuando puedas perdonarme. -dije en voz baja y me fui arriba. Sentía que yo no debía disculparme, pero que de otra forma estaríamos siempre enfadados.

 **Tom:** Me quedé un rato intentando calmarme. Subí y me senté en la cama- No te voy a pedir perdón -le dije sinceramente- No creo que tenga nada de qué disculparme.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué te crees que me he disculpado yo? -dije sin mirarle. Estaba cambiándome y de paso revisando que no se me hubieran infectado los cortes. No quería decirle nada para no alargar más la discusión.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le vi lleno de cortes. Suspiré y no le dije nada.

 **Bill:** No me mires, por favor. -Pedí intentando esconder los cortes. No quería que viera lo mucho que me afectaban nuestros problemas.

 **Tom:** Te has destrozado los brazos -le cogí el brazo para mirar que estuvieran bien curados. Tenía las piernas igual o peor.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... Los he curado. No lo mires más -pedí suspirando. Me estaba costando, pero iba a conseguir no llorar, iba a ser más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le solté el brazo- Lo siento. Pero no por decir una chorrada que dije por decir ni por enfadarme cuando no me creíste. Siento haberme ido sin decir a dónde y haberte dejado tan mal y tan preocupado.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. Ya sabes que siempre te lo perdono todo. -dije mientras me vestía a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Se alejó para vestirse. Me dolía mucho el hombro, pero no dije nada. Me tumbé y solté un quejido.

 **Bill:** Me fui a por mis pastillas y le cogí una para el dolor- Toma, así te sentirás mejor -le dije en voz baja y me tomé las pastillas de la depresión.

 **Tom:** Me sentiré mejor si te tumbas conmigo y me dejas mimarte -pensé. O lo dije en alto... Mierda, lo dije en alto.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y, sin mirarle, me tumbé a su lado. No me acababa de sentir bien...

 **Tom:** Le vi mal. Suspiré- Y siento también si te ofendí con lo que dije. Pero te juro que lo dije por decir. No significaba nada. Y una vez en mi despacho de la universidad me grabaste y cuando te pregunté eso, me respondiste lo mismo, que era para que fuera más realista...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No necesitaba que te disculparas... Pero supongo que gracias. -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Pero te la debía. Si he dicho algo que te siente mal me disculpo o explico el malentendido, en caso de que haya sido un malentendido. Lo que me molestó fue que te cabrearas y no me dijeras nada y que cuando te lo pregunté y al fin me lo dijiste no me creyeras... Pero ahora me crees, ¿verdad? -le pregunté sin estar muy seguro.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir.- Claro que te creo... -dije mirándole a la cara. Estaba tumbado mirándole, esperando que decidiera él si quería acercarse o no.

 **Tom:** Le besé pegándome a él.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios y empecé a temblar. Intenté no hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Había conseguido contener las lágrimas, pero a cambio me había echado a temblar como un tonto.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con el brazo que no me dolía y se escondió en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me quedé así un rato, respirando hondo para intentar dejar de temblar. Aunque no servía...

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor? -le pregunté para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. No quería que me viera desnudo otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me pareces precioso siempre. Aunque tengas heridas.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Por favor, Tom... -no quería. De verdad que no.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -le seguí acariciando. Realmente lo había dicho por él. Con el hombro y lo que me dolía, no tenía ganas de sexo. Pero no sabía cómo calmarle.

 **Bill:** Voy a beber un poco de agua... -susurré y me levanté. Estaba seguro de que así me calmaría.

 **Tom:** Asentí.

 **Bill:** Me bebí casi una botella entera y volví a subir, más tranquilo.- Lo siento... Hasta que las pastillas me hacen efecto, suelo ponerme un poco inestable.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le abracé de la cintura- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo... Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. -correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo siento... Vamos a olvidarlo todo. Vamos a dejarlo atrás -pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro, haré todo lo que pueda. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Giré la cara y atrapé sus labios entre los míos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cada vez más tranquilo y me dejé besar.- Tenemos que ir a por los niños... Llevan estos días en casa de los Gs.

 **Tom:** ¿Estos días? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

 **Bill:** Has estado dos días y una noche fuera -expliqué.

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió -Había dormido más de 24 horas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- Voy a por ellos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Voy contigo.

 **Bill:** Vale, vamos... -le abracé fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el abrazo y fuimos a por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Cogí de la mano a Sara (tenía demasiados cortes como para no hacerme daño al cogerla) y Tom cargó a Erick en sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Sólo podía coger a uno con el brazo bueno. En casa me puse a jugar con los enanos.

 **Bill:** Hice la cena mientras los niños jugaban con Tom y puse la mesa.

 **Tom:** Me dolía todo, pero disimulé por los niños.

 **Bill:** Cuando tuve todo listo, fui a avisarles y cogí a Erick. No quería que Tom siguiera haciéndose daño.

 **Tom:** Vamos, a cenar -le di la mano a Sara.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chilló ella y entró a la cocina dando saltitos.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y nos sentamos en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Dimos la cena a los canijos y les subimos al cuarto a dormir. Luego, bajamos de la mano para cenar.

 **Tom:** Me senté esperando a que Bill hiciera lo mismo (pero en su sitio).

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y empecé a cenar. Tom me miraba raro, pero no entendía por qué.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué se debe tu elección de sitio para sentarse?

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No sé... Solo me he sentado aquí -dije sin entender.

 **Tom:** Pues ese no es tu sitio...

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero ya casi he terminado... -no tenía casi hambre, así que me había echado muy poca comida y ya estaba el plato prácticamente vacío.

 **Tom:** Pero yo no -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Me arrimé más a él. -¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** Sigue sin ser tu sitio -miré "mal".

 **Bill:** Me reí y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿Es este?

 **Tom:** Sí, este es. Donde tenías que haber estado desde el principio -le puncé un poco con el brazo que podía mover sin que doliera, pero paré en seguida.

 **Bill:** ¿Te duele mucho? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Bastante, pero no es nada.

 **Bill:** Miré el reloj y pensé.- Puedo anestesiarte la herida si quieres... Porque aún no puedes tomar pastillas.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, puedo aguantar.

 **Bill:** Alcé la ceja. Se notaba mucho que le dolía...

 **Tom:** Lo digo en serio, duele como su puta madre, pero me aguanto, tranquilo -le dije acabando de cenar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. Me levanté de sus piernas y recogí los platos.

 **Tom:** Me levanté- ¿Vamos a dormir? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos... -le di la mano para subir. No había visto a Anna en todo el día...

 **Tom:** Pareces preocupado -le dije al ver su expresión.

 **Bill:** No he visto a Anna desde anoche... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Encendí mi móvil y la llamé. Puse el altavoz- Pues da tono.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Hey, Tom... Me pillas liada... -se oyó un ruido de fondo y Anna gimió- Mañana te llamo. -y colgó.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando el teléfono con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Debe estar en casa de Patrick... Anda, vamos arriba.

 **Tom:** Dejé el tema de lado sin entender ciertas cosas y le hice caso a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** En que no sabía que Patrick seguía conservando su casa, como vive aquí... Y en que me juego un brazo que el cabrón se ha montado un cuarto de juegos, ya me entiendes, y yo quiero uno -se echó Bill a reír.

 **Bill:** Su madre se la dejó en herencia... Pero como Anna está aquí, pues él igual.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero yo quiero un cuarto de juegos... -dije haciendo un puchero como de niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues busca un sitio para hacerlo, y lo montamos -dije totalmente en serio.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y me quedé pensando. Se me ocurrió la idea perfecta. La casa de detrás de la nuestra era contigua y estaba deshabitada. La podíamos comprar, arreglar, y así tendríamos muchas más habitaciones. Tirábamos un trozo de pared para poner una puerta y listo- Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuál? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** La casa contigua de detrás. ¿La compramos?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como quieras, cielo...

 **Tom:** Vale. Mañana la compro -dije tumbándome.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me tumbé a su lado. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Le quería abrazar yo, pero estaba como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima- ¿Me abrazas?

 **Tom:** Me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos. Me desperté a las nueve de la mañana bastante adolorido y me bajé abajo para dejar a Bill dormir. Me hice el desayuno y llamé para comprar la casa. En menos de media hora habían venido notarios y abogados y la escritura de la casa era mía. Le iba a dar una sorpresa a Bill. Como las cocinas estaban pared con pared y ese muro no era de carga, se podría tirar y hacer una cocina más grande. El salón de la otra casa y la habitación que en la nuestra era el estudio, las uniría, y la habitación resultante sería como un parque dentro de casa para los enanos, lleno de bolas de colores, con columpios, un tobogán, una casita, y llena de juguetes. En segundo piso, las cuatro habitaciones iba a dejar dos de invitados, una habitación secreta para Anna llena de cosas de Harry Potter y la otra habitación sería un salón especial sólo para Bill para que se relajara ahí cuando necesitara estar solo y lo pudiera decorar a su gusto con sus cosas como él quisiera. El sótano de esa casa sería la habitación de sexo (que la iba a dejar cerrada a cal y canto, y sólo Bill y yo tendríamos la llave). Y como el cuarto de Erick era más pequeño que los demás, uniría las dos habitaciones del ático para que se le quedara a Erick la habitación grande. Y por supuesto, todas las habitaciones insonorizadas, como las de nuestra casa. Salí de casa dejándole a Bill una nota de que me tenía que ir a trabajar y compré todos los muebles de la nueva casa y pagué a los obreros. En una semana, ya iba a estar toda la casa hecha, pero para que Bill no se enterara, subí arriba. Estaba ya despierto. Le di un beso y me senté a su lado- Bill, cielo. Tenemos que irnos con los enanos una semana a un hotel, hay una plaga de cucarachas, lo acabo de descubrir. He llamado para que vengan a fumigar, pero tenemos que salir antes de la hora de comer. Vamos a hacer las maletas. Ya he avisado a Anna y Patrick para que no vengan tampoco -asintió asqueado y en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos él, yo y los niños camino a un hotel. Aparqué en frente del Ritz y pedí las habitaciones más caras.

 **Bill:** Me abstuve de decir nada, para no discutir, y subimos a acomodar nuestras cosas. Me daba rabia que hubiera plagas, sobre todo porque me ocupaba siempre de tenerlo todo limpio para los enanos.

 **Tom:** ¿Bajamos todos a comer? -les pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¡Siii! -chillaron los niños. Les cogimos y nos fuimos al restaurante.

 **Tom:** Pasó la semana. Yo mejoré bastante del navajazo y Bill prácticamente no tenía marcas ya de los cortes. Me avisaron los obreros de que la obra ya estaba terminada y la casa limpia. Fuimos hacia allí, deseando que Bill viera la sorpresa para contarle la verdad.

 **Tom:** Aparqué en la puerta y le conté la verdad a Bill- Tengo que contarte algo antes de entrar. No había ninguna plaga, necesitaba sacarte unos días de casa para hacerte una sorpresa -abrí la puerta y le los llevé de la mano hasta la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros al ver que la cocina era el doble de lo que solía ser. -Dios mío... Es preciosa, Tom. -le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé. Sara y Erick estaban alucinados mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos- Hay más -abrí la puerta que daba a la casa del otro lado y los niños vieron el salón. Abrieron mucho los ojos. Había dejado en una esquina como unas colchonetas y unas barreras y unas redes que colgaban del techo a las barreras para que no se escaparan las bolas de chiquipark. Había dos columpios, un tobogán, estanterías llenas de muñecos y peluches, una casita en la que cabían ellos y los gemelos, coches, trenes, cocinitas, legos, una mesa que se cambiaba de futbolín a hockey de mesa, a billar y a mesa de pinpon, disfraces de princesas y príncipes Disney... Todo lo que había podido meter ahí.

 **Bill:** Se volvieron locos de alegría y no quisieron irse de ahí. Nos llevamos un walkie por si les pasaba algo.- Es todo maravilloso, amor... -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Hay aún más. Y Erick va a estar también muy contento. Ven -le di la mano y subí las escaleras para enseñarle el piso de arriba. Decidí enseñarle el último cuarto, el que había hecho para él y le enseñé primero los dos cuartos de invitados y el cuarto secreto de Anna. Le hizo mucha gracia el cuarto de Anna. Le llevé al suyo. Había metido ahí todos sus recuerdos. En la pared más grande había un árbol pintado y en sus ramas estaban todas sus fotos desde niño hasta ahora puestas. En una estantería grande que ocupaba toda una pared estaban los recuerdos y regalos de Sally. En otra estantería en otra pared le había puesto todos mis regalos (que no eran ni ropa ni joyas, que eso estaba en su ropero) y en otra pared estaban dibujos y regalos que le habían dado los niños. En el centro había una mesita y unos sillones de bolas. Y había una pantalla para que pudiera ver la tele o vídeos, o lo que quisiera. Era su salita para él.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado al ver todo eso.- Es... -me callé. No sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente flipado, en shock. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? Es tu sitio. Solo para ti -le dejé una llave con la parte de arriba en forma de corazón- Solo tienes tú llave para entrar. Y si entra alguien más, será con tu permiso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Muchísimas gracias, Tom... Es perfecto.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Me alegro de que te guste -le besé- ¿Quieres ver lo que queda? -asintió y le enseñé el cuarto de Erick.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Es enorme. Seguro que va a encantarle. -dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Luego se la enseñamos. Solo queda una por ver -fuimos hasta el sótano y abrí la puerta.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate al ver eso.- Dime que esta noche podemos bajar -se me escapó decirle.

 **Tom:** Podemos bajar siempre que quieras -le di otra copia de la llave- Mira arriba -había un gran espejo en el techo, una cama enorme, sillones, juguetes sexuales... De todo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí inconscientemente al verlo.- Me parece... Que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo aquí.

 **Tom:** Desde luego -me reí- ¿Traemos a los gemelos para que jueguen con los enanos? Al salón, no aquí abajo -aclaré al darme cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso que había dicho.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Claro... ¿Voy a echarles un ojo en lo que traes a los gemelos?

 **Tom:** Fui a buscarles y avisé a todos que se vinieran y pedíamos comida para inaugurar la nueva casa.

 **Bill:** Llegaron mientras me estaba revolcando por el suelo con los enanos. Me dolían mis heridas, pero no podía no jugar con ellos.

 **Tom:** En cuanto nos vieron, se lanzaron hacia mi y los Gs liberando a Bill de la batalla.

 **Bill:** Me senté en un sofá, descansando un poco.

 **Tom:** Cuando se dedicaron a torturar a los Gs me fui con Bill- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo estoy un poco cansado.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Anna, Patrick y Mariah aparecieron.

 **Bill:** Ha quedado una casa preciosa, chicos. -alabó Mariah sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Si. Además hacía falta un cuarto, para cuando estos dos capullos discutan o les queráis dejar intimidad y veniros -se rieron todos.

 **Bill:** Pues no es mala idea -dijo Georg sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Tú calla, gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y se fue a jugar con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Me reí y justo llegó la cena.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos todos juntos en la enorme cocina y empezamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Los niños seguían flipados con la cocina- Yo quiero comprar la casa contigua a la nuestra -dijo Gustav.

-Pero el hijo de puta del vecino no se muere -dijo Georg.

-Pues eso tiene solución -dije yo.

 **Bill:** Ni se te ocurra, eh... Que me llevo muy bien con él. -advirtió Mariah.

 **Tom:** Joder -se quejaron los Gs- Pues nada.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me acomodé en el pecho de Tom.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar entre bromas y al final subimos a acostar a los niños. Subimos el último a Erick y se quedó alucinado al ver su cuarto tan grande.

 **Bill:** Nos costó dormirle porque quería quedarse mirando su cuarto más rato, pero al final conseguimos que se durmiera. Sonriendo, bajamos al sofá un rato.

 **Tom:** Le ha encantado -sonreí. Menos Anna y Patrick, todos desalojaron la casa para dormir, llevándose a los gemelos- Anna, tengo también una sorpresa para ti -le dije- Ven.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el sofá hablando con Patrick de lo genial que estaba la casa.

 **Tom:** Cuando Anna vio el cuarto, me chilló en el oído, saltó sobre mi y me abrazó enganchándoseme con las piernas sin dejar de decirme "Gracias, gracias, gracias" todo el rato. Así la llevé al salón. Patrick tenía curiosidad por ver qué le había regalado a Anna y se soltó de mi para enseñárselo.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verla tan contenta.- ¿Vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** ¿No querías estrenar el cuarto de abajo?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Puede ser mañana? Estoy cansado...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Claro. Vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y subimos a la cama. Me sentía mal por no poder estrenar el cuarto, pero es que realmente tenía mucho sueño.

 **Tom:** La verdad que yo también estoy cansado, y me duele bastante el hombro. Hoy no he parado...

 **Bill:** Toma una pastilla o algo... Así te sentirás mejor y podrás descansar.

 **Tom:** Mejor... -fui a por una pastilla. La verdad que había estado toda la semana currando en la casa (cuando le decía a Bill que me iba a trabajar) y no había ayudado precisamente.

 **Bill:** Me daba mala espina que le doliera tanto, así que me levanté a por el botiquín- Quítate la camiseta, cielo. -le dije cuando volvió -Quiero asegurarme de que no esté infectado.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso para no discutir.

 **Bill:** Vi que, efectivamente, estaba infectado... Y bastante. Menos mal que ya no tenía los puntos, si no tendría que haberle llevado a un hospital.- Te duele porque está lleno de pus... Voy a limpiarlo y curarlo, ¿vale? -empapé una toalla pequeña en alcohol y lo pasé con cuidado por la herida.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté el dolor y le dejé curarme.

 **Bill:** Noté que se tensaba, y le besé el cuello.- Lo siento, amor... Pero es que es lo mejor para que estés bien. -terminé de curar y recogí todo.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me tomé una pastilla para dormir.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con cuidado de no tocar la herida y me dormí yo también.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana mucho mejor del hombro. Si no fuera porque vi que la herida seguía ahí, pensaría que se me habría cerrado.

 **Bill:** Sentí a Tom moverse, pero estaba muy a gusto y no me moví.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill muy a gusto y bajé para hacerle el desayuno. Vi a Patrick y a los enanos jugar a lanzarse bolas.

 **Bill:** Me desperté un poco después y justo cuando iba a bajar, vi subir a Tom con el desayuno. Aproveché que no me había visto y me metí a la cama otra vez, haciéndome el dormido.

 **Tom:** Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y le besé para despertarlo.

 **Bill:** Me revolví todavía fingiendo y le di la espalda, intentando que no se me notase despierto.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué más a él y le seguí besando el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí y estiré un poco el cuello. Me encantaba que me besara ahí...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y seguí besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y decidí fingir despertarme.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, mentirosillo -le dije suavemente al oído.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Quería ver qué hacías -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le besé- He subido el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Te he visto cuando ibas a subir -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y acerqué la bandeja.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú no comes? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Claro. Estaba esperando a que empezaras.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Porque cuando comes fruta estás muy sexy -respondí sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Cogí un bollo y le di un modisco medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo aún y empecé a beber café.

 **Tom:** Desayunamos en silencio tranquilamente. Aparté la bandeja- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... No tengo clases hoy, así que... Estoy totalmente disponible para ti.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Vamos abajo? ¿Nos tomamos un día de vaguear por completo? Les dejamos los enanos a los Gs o a Mariah y tú y yo solos -propuse.

 **Bill:** Me parece buena idea -le besé.

 **Tom:** Llevamos a los enanos a casa de los Gs y nos fuimos al salón con la manta a vaguear.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me acomodé entre sus brazos. Si por mí fuera, no me movía de entre sus brazos nunca.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Bien. Eres cómodo, me encanta estar así contigo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y a mi. Esta semana casi no hemos estado juntos.

 **Bill:** Pues no... Pero al menos ahora ya te tengo un rato.

 **Tom:** Compréndeme, tenía que decorar la casa nueva.

 **Bill:** Si no me quejo... Sólo espero que asumas que no te vas a despegar de mí en un buen puñado de días.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Asumo mi merecido castigo, su majestad, princesa de los barrios bajos.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Qué tonto eres...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... Mucho.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos el día moñas.

 **Bill:** Voy a hacerte algo rico de comer. -le besé y me levanté. Iba a hacerle una pizza casera.

 **Tom:** Pero no me abandones -me levanté a abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te abandono, sólo voy a hacerte la comida.

 **Tom:** Me rompes el corazón con tu marcha -dije totalmente exagerado para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda... Ve preparando lo que quieras hacer en el cuarto nuevo... Mientras yo te hago la comida. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Mmm -le besé el cuello- Precioso. Ese cuarto ya está preparado para cualquier cosa que queramos hacer -dije guarro contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues... Ve... Y buscas algún juguete para que nos divirtamos... Y luego ya, te vas desnudando en lo que yo te llevo la comida.. -dije metiendo la mano en su paquete y acariciando un poco.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Claro, princesa -le sobé el culo y bajé. No sabía qué elegir, la verdad. Todo era potencialmente morboso lo usáramos en él o en mi... Me desnudé, pero no oí a Bill llegar.

 **Bill:** Se me puso durísima nada más verle desnudo, intentando escoger algo para jugar.- Me la pones como una piedra... Me dan muchas ganas de comer...

 **Tom:** Me giré y sonreí de lado- Tú también me la pones durísima... Aunque lleves tanta ropa.

 **Bill:** Me reí y dejé la bandeja en la cama. Le besé de forma sucia.- Ve comiendo... -le senté en la cama y empecé a desnudarme para él.

 **Tom:** Me senté observándole sin perderme detalle y babeando mientras me comía un trozo de pizza.

 **Bill:** Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y empecé a comerme un trozo de pizza bajo su atenta mirada.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y metí mano por donde mis manos alcanzaban.

 **Bill:** Shht... -le cogí la mano y le hice parar.- Hasta que no terminemos, no se puede tocar.

 **Tom:** Me lo comí con la mirada mientras seguíamos con la pizza.

 **Bill:** Me terminé la pizza antes que él y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Grité. Casi me atraganto con el último mordisco- Diooos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me la saqué de la boca.- ¿Te ha gustado? -asintió.- Pues ahora es tu turno... -le besé -Sorpréndeme, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Dejé la bandeja en el suelo y le tumbé en la cama subiéndome encima.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé- Ya lo sabrás -le vendé los ojos, mezcle lubricante de fío y de calor, le pringué bien y empecé a masturbarle mientras le lamía y mordía el pecho. Al rato y también con ambos lubricantes, me fui a su entrada.

 **Bill:** Grité muriendo de placer y empecé a moverme contra sus dedos. La mezcla de sensaciones me mataba de placer.

 **Tom:** Dejé de masturbar y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, Tom! -Hundí los dedos en su pelo, muerto de gusto, y moví los brazos para marcar el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi boca y se quedó jadeando. Subí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y bajé una mano a su polla.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el labio y me bajé a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me volví a empalmar.

 **Tom:** Yo no me he corrido -le dije mordiendo su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y aceleré el ritmo de mi mano.

 **Tom:** Gemí abriéndome de piernas. No me refería a eso, pero me valía.

 **Bill:** Aceleré otro poco más y se corrió en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Jadeé tras reventar.

 **Bill:** Le besé y alcé la mano llena de semen. Sin que dejara de mirarme, la lamí.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca tragándome parte de mi semen.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a morderle el cuello. Estaba ansioso por ver qué quería hacerme.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué elegir entre todo lo que había. Alargué la mano y cogí vibrador y la fusta.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo de lado y empecé a besarle el cuello. ¿En serio teniendo todo un cuarto lleno de juguetes sexuales, iba a usar algo que siempre usábamos? Aun así decidí no decirle nada y seguí besando su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le metí el vibrador y le empecé a golpear.

 **Bill:** Tuve que separarme de su cuello para no morderle, y me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Al principio, cogí eso porque lo usábamos siempre, para desconcertarle. Le tapé los ojos y le hice ponerse a cuatro patas. Le puse un anillo en el pene para que no se corriera hasta que no se lo permitiera y cogí un huevo anal que vibraba con mando.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir una especie de ¿huevo? Sí, podría ser... No pude contener un chillido cuando empezó a vibrar.

 **Tom:** Le hice ponerse de pie y andar hasta el diván.

 **Bill:** Iba gimiendo mientras andaba, muerto de gusto. Quería correrme, pero el puto anillo no me dejaba.- Tom... Quítame el anillo...

 **Tom:** Todavía no -le besé el cuello. Le puse en el diván a cuatro patas y le enganché pinzas en los pezones. Tiré un poco y entonces sí le quité el anillo.

 **Bill:** Grité y me corrí manchando el diván.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello. Le saqué el huevo y le penetré tirando de las pinzas.

 **Bill:** Grité por la mezcla de placer y dolor y me apoyé en el respaldo del diván. No veía nada, pero eso sólo hacía que las sensaciones aumentaran por mil.

 **Tom:** Tiré más fuerte para soltarle las pinzas y se volvió a correr.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto, jadeando, mientras sentía las embestidas de Tom, que eran cada vez más rápidas y placenteras.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su interior. Salí de él jadeando con cuidado. Le abracé y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Me quitas la venda? -me había dejado agotado y me daba pereza quitármela yo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y se la quité- ¿Vamos a la ducha?

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿Me llevas? -pregunté sin moverme del sitio.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le subí.

 **Bill:** Cogí el champú y empecé a lavarle el pelo con mimo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me dejé lavar.

 **Bill:** Le aclaré y le besé cuando terminé.

 **Tom:** Le lavé yo el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y me relajé entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Salí y nos sequé.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido mientras me secaba.

 **Tom:** Le bajé en brazos al sofá y le tapé bien. Me fui a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque olía muy bien, aunque no sabía a qué. Fui a la cocina y me quedé mirando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill mirarme- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya casi es de noche... -fui hasta él y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Pues buenas noches, princesa -me reí.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- ¿Te has aburrido mucho sin mí?

 **Tom:** No te imaginas cuánto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Bueno, ahora me tienes aquí para ti.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No pienso despegarme de ti.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a cenar -Puse las cosas en platos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me senté en sus piernas a cenar.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** Terminé antes que Tom y me dediqué a besarle el cuello mientras él cenaba.

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar y estiré el cuello para dejarme besar más.

 **Bill:** Le lamí el cuello- ¿Tienes ganas de ir al cuarto otra vez?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo siempre tengo ganas de ir contigo al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos... -le besé la frente y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y bajamos. Bill me empujó a la cama y se subió encima.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma dominante.- Voy a follarte... -le lamí la boca- Tienes un minuto para elegir todos los juguetes que quieres que use.

 **Tom:** Me puse a buscar, pero Bill cambió de opinión.

 **Bill:** He tenido otra idea. -dije parándole.- Ve a por hielo. -decidí atarle a la cama y jugar con él y con los hielos.

 **Tom:** Subí a por los hielos sonriendo de lado. Llegué y le tendí los hielos.

 **Bill:** Los dejé en el suelo y le desnudé. Le hice tumbarse y le até todas las extremidades, dejándole bocabajo. Empecé a dilatarle con rapidez y brusquedad.

 **Tom:** Grité ante tan brusca intromisión. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Cuando le vi bastante lubricado, le metí tres hielos (casi me muero de la risa con el chillido que pegó) y le puse un tapón anal. Le desaté y le hice andar.- Avísame cuando los hielos se hayan derretido.

 **Tom:** Me estaba haciendo andar de un lado al otro. Me mordía el labio para no chillar- Y-yaa...

 **Bill:** Me arrodillé frente a él y le hice abrir las piernas. Cayó todo el agua... Y un trozo de hielo aún sólido.- Me has mentido, Tommy... -le lamí la polla y gimió.- Te mereces un castigo, ¿no crees?

 **Tom:** Gemí- Si... -respondí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le puse el anillo que había usado él antes.- Te vas a correr después de mí. Bueno, si dejo que te corras, claro. -me levanté y le empujé para que se tumbara en la cama.

 **Tom:** Joder si apretaba... Me abrió de piernas y me tapó los ojos.

 **Bill:** Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y le penetré con fuerza. Gritó y le puse un hielo en la punta de la polla.- Que no se caiga... -y empecé a embestirle.

 **Tom:** Pero cómo no se iba a caer con los meneos que me pegaba. Gemía queriendo correrme, pero el anillo me lo impedía. Joder, puto hielo que no se quedaba quieto, al final se iba a caer... Pero con lo bien que se sentía su polla en mi culo me dejaba hacer cualquier cosa. Al final se cayó el puto hielo.

 **Bill:** Paré al ver el hielo caerse... Pero decidí ser "bueno". Se lo puse en la boca.- No puede caerse ni al suelo, ni dentro de tu boca. -instruí y volví a darle con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Lo aguanté con los labios sin poder gemir tanto como quería (necesitaba).

 **Bill:** Cuando sentí que iba a correrme, salí de su interior y vi que el hielo ya se había derretido. Me puse de rodillas y le hice acercar su cara a mi polla. Me masturbé frente a él y me corrí en su mejilla (sin mancharle la boca). Le besé de forma sucia, le quité el anillo y le comí la polla hasta que explotó en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Dioooos -me quedé jadeando aunque con más ganas de sexo.

 **Bill:** Le limpié la cara y volví a besarle- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí aún jadeando.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me tumbé en la cama. Era su turno de hacerme lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Me subí sobre él cuando respiré con normalidad y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé besar, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le hice darse la vuelta y le dilaté un poco para meterle las pelotas anales.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer, sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta con ellas puestas y restregué nuestras pollas encendiendo una vela.

 **Bill:** Gemí y creo que se me puso más dura incluso al ver la vela.

 **Tom:** Le eché la cera en el pecho y los pezones mientras iba sacando las bolas.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y empecé a chorrear.

 **Tom:** Bajé para echarle cera en la polla y acabé de sacarle las pelotas de golpe.

 **Bill:** Chillé y no pude evitar correrme. Había sido vergonzosamente rápido.

 **Tom:** Apagué la vela y la tiré al suelo. Me subí hasta sentarme en su pecho para que me comiera la polla.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y empecé a chuparle con esmero. Me quemaba la cera del pecho, pero no protesté.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca y bajé besándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me dejé besar. Ya no creía que me fuera a empalmar, pero me relajaba mucho que me besase.

 **Tom:** Le abracé a mi con mimo. Nos limpié y nos vestí- ¿Subimos?

 **Bill:** Claro... -me incorporé y me estiré.- ¿Vamos al sofá o a la cama?

 **Tom:** Depende de si tienes o no sueño -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- La verdad, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Pues al sofá y nos mimamos -subimos mimosos y me sonó el móvil. Era Georg. Me metí a la cocina a hablar para no molestarle a Bill con cosas de trabajo y eso, sabía que a pesar de sustituirme este tiempo, no le hacía gracia verse envuelto en esas cosas- Georg. 

-Oye, mira a ver qué hacemos con lo de Henri, ¿le damos un paliza? 

-Claro que le damos. 

-Vamos ahora. 

-No, tío, ahora no vamos, que estoy con Bill. 

-Joder, es que ahora sabemos dónde está. 

-Georg, que no. 

-Vale, ¿mañana? 

-Genial. ¿En el burdel? 

-Sí. Vente con un chaleco antibalas o algo, que recuerda que le vamos a pegar porque se ha quedado todo el cargamento de armas, no nos vaya a dejar como un colador. 

-Sí, llevaré protección. Tira -colgué. Salí de la cocina. Bill parecía enfadado y no entendía porqué.

 **Bill:** Había escuchado todo lo que decía, y estaba furioso. Me sentía tan dolido y decepcionado, que no podía ni decirle algo.- Eres un gilipollas. Y yo lo soy más por fiarme de ti. -dije al final. Sin dejarle que me explicara nada, le partí la cara y cogí uno de los cuchillos de la cocina. Subí corriendo a mí cuarto privado y me encerré en él a llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué mierda he dicho ahora y porqué me he llevado una hostia? -me dije a mi mismo. Me di cuenta de que se había subido con un cuchillo y le seguí corriendo. Joder, no quería entrar en su cuarto privado, pero ¿y si se rajaba? Empecé a dar golpes- Bill, ábreme, joder. Que te dejo en paz pero dame el puto cuchillo. Bill, joder -me ignoraba, así que, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a entrar ahí, desmonté la puerta para que no se autolesionara.

 **Bill:** Hacía unas semanas que había perdido mi abrecartas, y cogí el cuchillo para abrir un sobre. En él, tenía cartas que Sally me había escrito cuando era pequeño, para que me sintiera bien si algún día ella no estaba. Justo saqué la primera, cuando Tom empezó a llamar. Decidí ignorarle, pero quitó la puerta.- ¿¡PERO QUÉ COJONES HACES!? -chillé furioso. -¡PONME MI PUTA PUERTA! AQUÍ NO PUEDES ENTRAR.

 **Tom:** Te pongo la puerta, pero dame el cuchillo. Te juro que me voy, pero dámelo.

 **Bill:** NO ME VOY A CORTAR, RETRASADO. POR TI YA NO MERECE LA PENA. -Grité con desdén. -Lo he usado para abrir un puto sobre, idiota. -le dije más bajo. No quería joderme la garganta.

 **Tom:** Vale, te pongo la puerta -empecé a ponerla- ¿Pero me puedes decir al menos qué he hecho?

 **Bill:** No. No quiero hablar contigo. -le di la espalda. Mañana mismo me iría, mientras él se las follaba a todas en el burdel... Me costó mucho no llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué te has enfadado conmigo? -dije perdiendo la paciencia mientras ponía la puerta- Creo que al menos debería saber qué es lo que se supone que he hecho mal.

 **Bill:** Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. -repliqué aún dándole la espalda.

 **Tom:** Pues no, no lo sé. Me ha llamado Georg y luego estabas enfadado. ¿Es porque me he ido a hablar a la cocina?

 **Bill:** No. -respondí seco. ¿Por qué no terminaba con la puerta y se largaba? Necesitaba estar tranquilo para repasar mentalmente qué iba a llevarme y qué no.

 **Tom:** Pues cuéntamelo, joder. Cuéntame qué cojones he hecho -exploté pegándole un golpe a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Me levanté al ver que ya estaba en su sitio. Le quité las herramientas y cerré en su cara. No quería verle.

 **Tom:** Le llamé al teléfono para que me contestara.

 **Bill:** Apagué el móvil. Me encogí en un rincón y me puse a leer las cartas de Sally.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sentado en la puta puerta para pillarle por banda en cuanto saliera.

 **Bill:** Cuando creí que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, abrí un poco la puerta... Pero Tom estaba ahí. Volví a cerrar en cuanto vi que venía directo a por mí. ¿No podía irse a su puto burdel y dejarme? ¿No se cansaba de jugar conmigo? Primero me suelta el otro día una indirecta de que cree que finjo, y ahora se iba a ir al burdel... Dios. Me sentía peor que nunca. Porque yo le quería.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! ¡Cuéntame qué cojones he hecho, coño! ¡Cuéntamelo y si me quieres mandar a tomar por culo, me mandas! ¿¡Pero qué coño te he hecho!?

 **Bill:** ¡Que no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte! ¡Déjame de una puta vez!

 **Tom:** ¡Que me lo cuentes, coño! ¡QUE ME LO CUENTES!

 **Bill:** ¡QUE NO! ¡QUE ME OLVIDES! ¡DÉJAME YA!

 **Tom:** ¡QUE NO ME SALE DE LA PUTA POLLA! ¡QUE NO, JODER! ¡QUE ME LO CUENTES, HOSTIA!

 **Bill:** ¡A MÍ NO ME SALE DE LA POLLA HABLAR! ¡NI VERTE! SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, JODER. ME HICISTE ESTE SITIO PARA QUE ESTUVIERA SOLO, PERO NO DEJAS DE ACOSARME. ¡VETE YA Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO!

 **Tom:** ¡Cuéntamelo y me iré!

 **Bill:** ¡Que no! -di un puñetazo a la mesa, frustrado, y me eché a llorar en el suelo

 **Tom:** ¡QUE ME LO CUENTES, GILIPOLLAS!

 **Bill:** ¡Insultándome no conseguirás nada! -grité llorando.

 **Tom:** ¡Que me lo cuentes! -dije gritando.

 **Bill:** No lo aguanté ya y abrí la puerta.- Lo he oído todo. ¿Me oyes? ¡TODO! ¡Y ahora vete al puto burdel! Pero no olvides la protección, no vaya a ser que alguna puta te pegue el SIDA -Dije con mucha rabia y decepción.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del pelo furioso y le enseñé la llamada entera (se me grababan automáticamente todas en el teléfono). Bill se quedó con la cara desencajada- Hijo de puta... -dije entre dientes- Me he puesto delante de una puta bala por ti, te he parado navajazos con mi cuerpo. ¡ME HABRÍA DEJADO MATAR POR TI! Y a estas alturas... A estas alturas dudas de mi. ¡De mi! -le estampé contra la pared totalmente furioso sin saber si esta vez iba a poder controlarme- Tal vez el que no sea de fiar eres tu. Porque se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. ¡Te lo he dado todo! ¡TODO! ¡Te regalé un trozo de luna! ¡Te he mantenido todo este tiempo! Y tienes los cojones de dudar de mi -le cogí con violencia del pelo y saqué todas sus cosas de sus bolsillos. Le llevé del pelo hasta la calle muerto de rabia- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas. Pero tampoco vayas a casa de Simone, porque la quemaré. También la pagué yo -le empujé furioso a la grava y cerré de un portazo.


	9. Cuchillo en la garganta

**Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros. Jamás le había visto así... Pero sabía que tenía razón. Fui a casa de Mariah, donde tenía una copia de mi tarjeta (la que no estaba ligada al dinero de Tom) y sin decirle nada, me fui. Había destrozado mi familia, lo que había anhelado tener desde niño... Y todo por miedo. Era un completo gilipollas. Llegué casi al amanecer a un banco de los altos, saqué un poco de mi dinero (el que había ganado con las clases y por suerte, no había gastado) y me busqué un sitio para quedarme. Pensé en suicidarme, pero pensé en mis niños... Tom no iba a quitarme eso. Eran tan míos como suyos, y no pensaba perderlos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en casa gritando y llorando totalmente furioso. Fui al baño y me encontré las pastillas antidepresivas de Bill. Me tragué el bote entero. Quería morirme, pero quería notar cómo se me iba la vida. Tenía que disfrutar de la última vida que iba a quitar.

 **Bill:** Pasé tres días llorando, hasta que decidí ir a casa de Mariah. Seguro que a esas horas, ella tendría a mis pequeños. Necesitaba aunque solo fuera un abrazo suyo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en algún momento lleno de tubos. Me los intenté arrancar. ¿Quién coño me había salvado? ¿Por qué coño se metían en mi vida? Bueno, en mi muerte, pero que me da igual.

 **Bill:** Los niños se lanzaron a mis brazos, muy asustados.- ¿Qué os pasa? Tranquilos, papá está aquí. 

-Tot se ha tomado tus caramelos malos y está en otro sitio. -Abrí mucho los ojos al entender la insinuación de Sara. 

-Mariah, ¿qué...? 

-Se tomó tus pastillas, el bote entero. De no ser por Anna, no habría pasado la noche. -Tragué saliva. Todo era mi culpa...- Bill, ¿qué pasó? 

-Que la jodí por millonésima vez, y él, como es lógico, no me aguantó ya.

 **Tom:** Me clavó una jeringuilla una enfermera al ver que la estaba liando parda y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Conseguí calmar a los niños y dormirles, y justo llegó Anna. Me miró con tal odio... No la culpaba. A fin de cuentas, su hermano estaba ingresado por mi culpa. 

-Tengo que verle. -dije serio. 

-Y una mierda. No voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hermano. 

-¿Pero es que no entiendes que si no hablo con él va a estar toda la puta vida en una camilla? 

-Te conozco, zorrita -entrecerré los ojos -Intentarás seducirle o algo, y volverás a tirar de su dinero, tal como Paola decía. 

-Escúchame maldita enferma, no quiero volver a su lado. Quiero recordarle que tiene dos putos hijos y que no puede abandonarles. Estoy seguro de que a mí me escuchará. Después me largaré y no volveré a verle hasta que no me toque llevarme a los niños, pero no me prohíbas intentar salvarle.

 **Tom:** Me levanté mareado y otra vez intenté arrancarme los putos cables, pero estaba atado a la puta camilla- ¡Como me entere de quién me ha traído aquí, va a ser el siguiente en estar ingresado! -grité furioso.

 **Bill:** Anna, haz caso a Bill... Él es quien mejor controla a Tom. 

-Además, después me iré. -añadí yo. Tras otra media hora de insultos, me dijo cuál era la habitación de Tom. Cogí un taxi y fui al hospital.

 **Tom:** ¡Hijos de puta, soltadme! ¡Os voy a matar a todos! -gritaba como si estuviera poseído. De repente vi a Bill entrar en el cuarto y me puse blanco.

 **Bill:** Al verle quedarse quieto, se fueron. Pero dejaron abierto, por si se ponía así otra vez.- Ya sé que no quieres verme, pero tenemos que hablar. No puedes morirte, Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? -contesté cansado.

 **Bill:** Mucho. Te recuerdo que tienes dos hijos. ¿Cómo les explico que te has muerto, eh? Dime, ¿cómo les miro a la cara y les digo que has vuelto a dormirte y que esta vez jamás despertarás? ¿Sabes lo asustados que estaban hoy? Sara te vio. Te vio tirado en el suelo, moribundo. No entiende qué pasa, pero tiene miedo. Si no vas a hacerlo por Mariah o por Anna, hazlo por tus hijos. No quiero que nos pierdan.

 **Tom:** ¿Y para qué? Son pequeños. Se olvidarán de mi en poco tiempo. En unos meses sólo seré el señor que sale con ellos en las fotos de bebés.

 **Bill:** ¿Y en serio piensas que nosotros dejaremos que te olviden? Erick ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Es el más pequeño, y sin embargo te quiere más que nada. Al menos hazlo por ellos, para que tengan a sus dos padres, aunque no vivan juntos y alguna vez les toque irse a pasar la noche a mi casa... Pero no les quites a su padre.

 **Tom:** Aparté la cara- Será lo mejor para ellos. Que yo desaparezca. Que vivan lejos de aquí, lejos de toda esta basura. Para mi ya es tarde... Para ellos no. Tal vez lo pasen mal ahora, y créeme que me parte el alma. Pero a la larga será mejor para ellos -dije totalmente rendido.

 **Bill:** Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es mentira; que es mejor el barrio que la ausencia de alguien a quien quieres. Tom, por favor... Hazlo por ellos... No les abandones.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Para qué!? -grité- ¿Para que no confíen en mi? ¿Para que se piensen que voy poniendo los cuernos? O igual eso no, porque a ellos no se los puedo poner, ¿pero quién sabe? Tal vez piensen que les voy a matar o algo. Están mejor sin mi.

 **Bill:** ¡No seas idiota! ¿Por qué iban a pensar ellos eso de ti?

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué iba a pensar de mi que le había engañado alguien a quien le he dado todo?

 **Bill:** Porque tiene miedo... Mucho miedo. Le da pánico pensar que no es suficiente, que nunca lo hará bien. Y se enfada para que no le quieras, para que encuentres a alguien que realmente merezca que le des todo. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de eso. -dije antes de que respondiera.

 **Tom:** Pues yo sí quiero hablar de eso. ¿No le he demostrado demasiadas veces lo que significa? ¿Eh? ¡Responde! ¿No lo he hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿Acaso es gilipollas?

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda para calmarme y no llorar.- ¡Sí lo has hecho! ¡Pero no entiende que quieras hacerlo! Sólo es un puto pedazo de mierda al que mantener. Y no quiere seguir haciéndote daño, pero no puede dejar de pensar que no vale lo suficiente, que estarías mejor sin él. -respiré hondo y me tapé la cara con las manos.- Me voy. No quiero hablar más de esto. -me alejé y fui a la puerta.

 **Tom:** ¡No! -grité- ¡No te vayas! -no quería decir eso, pero me nació desde lo más hondo.

 **Bill:** Le miré sin entenderle. Quise decirle cosas horribles para que me odiara... Pero no pude. Simplemente no podía- Le prometí a tu hermana que vendría a hablar contigo de los niños, y ya lo he hecho. No puedo entretenerme, o vendrá.

 **Tom:** Pues que le den. A ver si le voy a tener que pedir permiso a ella para ver a quien me salga de los huevos. No te vayas, por favor -pedí roto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tapé la cara otra vez.- Espera que la aviso -la llamé por teléfono. 

-¿Qué quieres? -me ladró. 

-Me está costando. Tengo que quedarme más. Solo te lo aviso. Ah, y no te preocupes por eso de "seducirle"... Estamos cada uno en una punta del cuarto. 

-Más te vale, hijo de puta. -y colgó.

 **Tom:** Bill... Princesa... Suéltame -pedí- Tú puedes. Por favor -pedí- No me voy a intentar arrancar los cables mientras tú estés. Y cuando te vayas, me atas de nuevo si quieres, pero suéltame.

 **Bill:** No puedo. No me dejan acercarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién no te deja?

 **Bill:** Nadie. -respondí evasivo.

 **Tom:** Pues si no es nadie, ven. Por favor.

 **Bill:** Que no, Tom. Por favor... No me hagas acercarme. Yo solo he venido a pedirte que no abandones a tus hijos y te olvides de la idea de suicidarte, aunque solo sea por ellos...

 **Tom:** No me voy a olvidar de la idea de suicidarme... No me voy a olvidar porque mejor tener a un padre muerto que a uno que quiere estar muerto.

 **Bill:** Pues no quieras estar muerto. Tienes dos niños; intenta querer seguir vivo por ellos.

 **Tom:** No puedo querer seguir vivo si en un arrebato de furia echo de mi vida a mi razón de vivir y ahora ya no se quiere acercar -//¿Pero por qué lo dices en alto? Tom. Ponte un puto filtro entre la boca y el cerebro, anormal//.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no quiere hacerte daño, no quiere que le quieras cerca.

 **Tom:** Pues eso es lo único que no puede cambiar... Ni Dios ni el diablo lo podrán cambiar.

 **Bill:** Tú mismo has dicho siempre que eres el diablo. Está en tu voluntad que puedas vivir sin ese... Ese ser.

 **Tom:** Ese ser, como tú lo llamas es el único que me ha hecho sentirme vivo en algún momento. Es un poco tonto, pero no hay nadie que valga más que él... Y yo he sido un imbécil y un gilipollas por haber sido capaz de echarle de mi vida un sólo segundo... Bill... Quiero que te quedes. Quiero que vuelvas. Quédate conmigo. Ni puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti.

 **Bill:** No puedo, Tom... Te juro que yo me quedaría, pero no puedo... -dije y sin poder contenerme más, empecé a llorar. Oí un ruido muy fuerte y sentí un picor en la cara. Cuando alcé la mirada, tenía a Anna frente a mí.- ¡Vete de aquí! -me chilló furiosa.

 **Tom:** No te atrevas a echarle de aquí si ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó -le grité a Anna con furia- ¡Sal, Anna! ¡En este puto momento! Luego hablamos. 

-¡Pero Tom! 

-¡SAL! ¡YA! -suspiró cabreada y salió cerrando de un portazo. Me dolía la cabeza- Bill, por favor, suéltame.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le solté. Antes de que se moviera, me aparté de la camilla.

 **Tom:** Pero no te vayas. Acércate -pedí. Ahora que me podía mover, nada me iba a impedir acercarme.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... No quiero hacerte más daño. Por favor... -sabía que si me lo pedía otra vez, me acercaría, pero no podía hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Si no te acercas me lo haces. Ven, por favor. Por favor...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acerqué hasta los pies de la cama.

 **Tom:** Me estiré como pude para cogerle la mano- Túmbate conmigo.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... Esa cama es para ti.

 **Tom:** Tienes tantas ganas de abrazarme como yo a ti. Y lo sabes. Túmbate conmigo.

 **Bill:** Al final cedí y me tumbé a su lado, sin parar de llorar. Se abrió la puerta y volvió a aparecer Anna, mirándome fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿Te perdiste el capítulo de barrio sésamo en el que explicaban la diferencia entre salir y entrar? ¡Que salgas! -cerró de un portazo y me abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me escondí en su cuello. Estaba deshecho, y lo peor era que no tenía pastillas, ni receta, ni nada.

 **Tom:** Dime que vas a volver a casa. Conmigo. Y con los niños. Dime que todo va a ser como siempre.

 **Bill:** Solo puedo decirte que volveré. -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes perdonarme? -le pedí afligido.

 **Bill:** Alcé el cuerpo para mirarle a la cara- Llevas perdonado desde que puse un pie en la calle -le dije totalmente en serio.

 **Tom:** Lo siento tanto -le pegué más a mi- Si tuviera que borrar un día de mi vida, sería... Bueno, no sé cuando fue porque he estado sedado. Pero ese...

 **Bill:** Fue hace cuatro días... Pero déjalo ya. En cuanto nos digan que podemos, volveremos a casa... Aunque yo tengo que hacer primero un recado, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿Cuál? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Anular la habitación en la que me estaba quedando.

 **Tom:** Torcí el gesto pero asentí- ¿Puedes salir un momento, que voy a hablar con Anna?

 **Bill:** Me enfadé al oír su nombre, pero asentí y salí.

 **Tom:** Anna entró- ¿Por qué tratas a Bill así? 

-Porque te has intentado suicidar por su culpa. 

-¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso? Mira. Lo que yo hice es mi problema. Y si yo hago las paces con Bill, vosotros no tenéis que abrir la boca acerca de nada que haya pasado entre nosotros. No voy a permitir ni una mala palabra hacia él ni una mala mirada. Me queréis y os quiero, pero estoy hasta la polla que Bill y tú esteis un mes siendo los mejores amigos del mundo y otro los peores enemigos. Os juro por mis muertos que como haya una sola mirada mala entre vosotros os pego una paliza a los dos. Así que haced las paces ya. Me come la polla cómo. Hacedlas. Y ni se os ocurra mentirme y decir que os habéis reconciliado cuando no lo habéis hecho o arde Troya. 

-Pero... 

-Ni peros ni mierdas. Haced las paces ya, o sufriréis mi ira. ¡Ya! He dicho. Sal -asintió resignada.

 **Bill:** La vi salir, pero no quise mirarla.- Bill, por favor... Perdóname. Creí que era tu culpa... 

-No quiero escucharte. No pienso perdonarte. Me has llamado zorra y puta delante de mis hijos, y me has partido la cara así, porque sí. Ahora entiendo lo que Tom sintió cuando pasó lo de mi anemia. -me levanté y me metí al cuarto con Tom.

 **Tom:** Yo les acabé perdonando -le dije. Lo había oído todo.

 **Bill:** Pero no al principio. -rebatí. No quería ni verla, ni hablar del tema.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sois como el perro y el gato. Os pasáis la vida dandoos puñaladas mutuamente... -dije por lo bajo.

 **Bill:** Bufé.- Pero esta vez se ha pasado. Lo que tú has oído es solo parte... Y no puedo perdonarla ahora, y punto.

 **Tom:** Llamé a la enfermera- Oye, que no me voy a suicidar. ¿Me dais el alta? -se quedó flipada.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Por qué? -Suspiré. La cara que puso Tom le dio miedo, así que se fue a por el doctor.

 **Tom:** ¿Me dais el alta? -le pregunté otra vez.

-No debería. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Por si lo vuelves a intentar. 

-¿Pero yo estoy bien del lavado de estómago y todo? 

-Bueno, sí. 

-Pues dame el alta -le miré mal y asintió. Una hora después estábamos en casa. Fuimos a por los enanos y se me lanzaron llorando.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho verles así de emocionados por ver bien a Tom- Oye... Voy a hacer lo de la habitación. Vuelvo en diez minutos, ¿vale? -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** No tardes -anduve hacia el sofá con los enanos en brazos.

-¡Tot! ¡Deja de dormirte tanto! ¡Duerme normal! -se quejó.

-Lo siento, cariño. Ha sido sin querer.

 **Bill:** Me fui en taxi (todavía no tenía llaves de nuestra casa) y cancelé la habitación en un momento. Volví lo más rápido posible y me encontré a Erick dormido en el cuello de Tom.

 **Tom:** Tus cosas están en la mesilla -le dije.

 **Bill** : Asentí- Luego las cojo... ¿Quieres comer algo?

 **Tom:** Negué- Siéntate conmigo.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me senté a su lado y le besé el pelo a Sara, que veía la tele en las piernas de Tom.

 **Tom:** Papá. La tía es mala. Le ha dicho cosas malas a Bill -me dijo Sara. No sabía qué decir.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Están enfadados, cielo. Y cuando te enfadas con alguien le dices cosas feas que en realidad no piensas -le respondí yo.

-¿Y han hecho las paces? 

-No, amor. 

-¿Y las van a hacer? 

-No lo sé. Si se les pasa el enfado... 

-¿Entonces no es mala? 

-Bill supongo que piensa que sí, yo creo que lo que pasa es que estaba enfadada y ya... 

-¡Aaaah! ¿Y por qué estaban enfadados? 

-Porque ella creía que yo me dormí por culpa de Bill. Pero estaba equivocada. Y ella se enfadó mucho y le dijo cosas muy feas.

-Entiendo... 

-¿Cómo no lo vas a entender, con lo lista que eres? -se puso roja.

-Pues cuando hagáis las paces, me avisáis. Mientras, yo también estoy enfadada con ella. Siempre como mi papi -me reí.

-Haces bien... -le acaricié el pelo. Erick se despertó llorando desconsolado, pero cuando me vio se calmó mucho.

 **Bill:** Me mordí la lengua para no contradecir a Tom... No quería que se enfadase conmigo por contradecirle.

 **Tom:** Aunque papá no está de acuerdo con lo que te he dicho -dije al ver la cara de Bill.

-¿Por? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Porque tú no tienes que enfadarte con la gente con la que me enfado yo. Tienes que ser como yo, pero no en todo. -le puncé el costado y se rió.- Además, tu tía te quiere mucho. No es justo que te enfades.

 **Tom:** ¿A quién hago caso? -preguntó confusa.

-Hazle caso a Bill, es él el que está enfadado, ¿no? -asintió.

-Lógico... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y la abracé. Al poco, vinieron Anna y Patrick y se encerraron en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Sara se fue hasta la cocina- Tía. Aunque Bill esté enfadado, yo te quiero igual -le dio un beso y se volvió conmigo. Anna flipaba.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y abracé a Sara.- Muy bien hecho, princesa... 

-Bill, haced las paces... Tú también la has insultado. -medió Patrick. Fingí no haberle escuchado.

 **Tom:** Yo me quedé mimando a Erick sin querer saber nada. Bill estaba cabreado con toda la razón del mundo...

 **Bill:** Al final me sentí muy mal por hacer a todos pasar por esto... Me levanté y la abracé.- Pero como vuelvas a decirme lo que me has dicho... 

-Sí, tranquilo, te prometo que no lo haré. 

-Mejor... -sonreí y me fui otra vez al sofá. 

-Haces bien, papi. Es mejor tener muchos amigos. Y la tía es tu amiga, tenéis que ser buenos -me reí. 

-Eres la niña más lista del mundo. -se lanzó a mi cuello y se puso a hacerme muecas y a jugar conmigo.

 **Tom:** No me terminaba de creer que hubieran hecho las paces o de que Bill no le guardara rencor, pero no dije nada- Voy darme una ducha, ¿nos bañamos juntos todos? 

-¡Siii! -dijeron Sara y Erick.

 **Bill:** Me reí y subimos los cuatro al baño.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté a Tom. Estaba demasiado serio y pensativo.

 **Tom:** Sí, sólo me encuentro un poco con dolor de cabeza. Abrí el armario para tomarme un ibuprofeno y vi un bote de las pastillas de Bill. Le tendí a Bill dos de las suyas y una botella de agua para que se las tomara. Llené de agua y nos quité la ropa a todos.

 **Bill:** Me tomé las pastillas y cogí a Sara para entrar al agua. Parecía encantada con estar ahí con nosotros tres.

 **Tom:** Metí a Erick y nos pusimos a limpiarles y a jugar con ellos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos en la bañera con ellos hasta que empezaron a protestar porque tenían hambre.

 **Tom:** Salimos y les secamos y les vestimos y nos secamos nosotros- Voy a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Vale... O si quieres, podemos pedir pizza.

 **Tom:** Lo que prefieras -le medio sonreí. Me sentía como una mierda a decir verdad.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cuando bajamos al salón, le cogí de la mano y le llevé a la cocina.- Dime qué te pasa. Y no me mientas.

 **Tom:** Que soy un hijo de puta, eso me pasa...

 **Bill:** No te entiendo -dije sinceramente y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Puse mi mano encima de la suya para que no la apartara- No me voy a perdonar en la vida haberte echado de casa.

 **Bill:** Venga, cielo... Ya no lo pienses. -le besé la frente.- Ahora solo hay que pensar en que esta noche vamos a dormir juntos y que todo volverá a ser como antes.

 **Tom:** Soy lo peor. Lo puto peor...

 **Bill:** No, Tom... -le abracé con mucha fuerza.- Estabas muy enfadado, tenías todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo... Yo te perdoné en cuanto cerraste la puerta. Perdónate tú ahora.

 **Tom:** No tenía derecho a echarte de tu casa. Ni a decirte todo lo que te dije. No tenía ningún derecho.

 **Bill:** Yo desconfié de ti aun cuando has estado a punto de morir por mi muchas veces... Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte y echarme de tu casa.

 **Tom:** Nuestra casa -le corregí- Es de los dos. Y las escrituras están a nombre de los dos.

 **Bill:** Bueno, da igual. Déjalo estar, por favor... Si yo he podido perdonarte, tú también tienes que poder -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú me echarías a la calle sin nada? -le pregunté- Por muy enfadado que estuvieras, lo dudo.

 **Bill:** Aún no me conoces furioso del todo. -puse cara de "malo" intentando que se riera.

 **Tom:** ¿Y acto seguido te tragarías un bote de pastillas? -pregunté sin quitar la seriedad.

 **Bill:** No. -admití.- Me rajaría las venas y me metería en la bañera para desangrarme antes.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sólo ignora mi culpa. No se va a ir. Tengo que aprender a vivir con ella.

 **Bill:** Suspiré yo también y me separé de sus brazos. Ya no sabía cómo convencerle... Cogí mi móvil (tenía infinitas perdidas y mensajes, que ya leería luego) y llamé para pedir las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Los niños estaban en el salón jugando, pero no me dejaban de mirar. Bill colgó.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- Te quiero mucho.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti //Aunque no lo parezca//.

 **Bill:** Quita la mala cara, por favor... -pedí juntando nuestras frentes.- O te castigo, eh...

 **Tom:** Me forcé a poner buena cara y a sonreír aunque no estuviera con ánimos. Bastante le había hecho ya, como para tener que cargarle con el peso de mi culpa. Empecé a comportarme como si no me pasara nada.

 **Bill:** Se notaba que sus movimientos y gestos eran muy falsos, pero no le dije nada. Llegó la pizza y los niños se volvieron locos de la alegría.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar entre bromas y jugando con los enanos.

 **Bill:** Papi... ¿Me llevas a la cama? -me pidió Sara abrazándome. Me reí.

-Claro que sí, princesita. Ahora vuelvo. -le besé el pelo a Tom.

 **Tom:** Subí a acostar a Erick, que estaba más dormido que despierto.

 **Bill:** Papi... Tot está triste. Cuéntale un cuento. Así se pondrá contento, ¿vale? -me reí.

-Por supuesto, preciosa... Le contaré todos los cuentos que haga falta... -cuando se quedó dormida fui a nuestra habitación y me puse el pijama.

 **Tom:** Bajó y le sonreí. Se sentó a mi lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por la espalda.- Me han mandado hacer un recado muy importante, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué recado? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Contarte todos los cuentos que hagan falta para que dejes de estar triste.

 **Tom:** Me sorprendo de lo lista que es Sara.

 **Bill:** Demasiado. -dije yo sonriendo.- ¿Vamos a la cama y te cuento tu cuento?

 **Tom:** Estoy deseando oírlo -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y subimos de la mano al cuarto. Me senté en la cama y esperé a que Tom se pusiera el pijama.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le pegué a mí.- Había una vez un príncipe y un vasallo. El príncipe era temido y respetado por todos, y se llevaba muy bien con el vasallo... Y el vasallo estaba enamorado de su príncipe; lo que no era de extrañar. Era el ser más perfecto a sus ojos, y nadie conseguía convencerle de lo contrario.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué pasó?

 **Bill:** Que un día el príncipe le dijo que se había enamorado de una persona muy bella y de gran corazón... El vasallo se sintió fatal; guardaba en secreto la esperanza de que su príncipe le correspondiera.

 **Tom:** ¿Y el príncipe le correspondía?

 **Bill:** Eso solo podía saberlo el príncipe... Porque el vasallo no le quiso escuchar. Quería apartarse del camino de su príncipe para que él fuera feliz con alguien digno de ese amor... Por eso lo hizo enfadar. Le dijo todo lo que se pasó por su dolida mente, y no paró hasta que el príncipe no le echó del reino.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué lo hizo? No tiene sentido. ¿Era imbécil?

 **Bill:** Lo hizo porque pensaba que era lo correcto -corregí.

 **Tom:** Bueno, sigue. Qué más pasa.

 **Bill:** Que el príncipe se puso tan, tan mal, que quiso quitarse la vida. Al final, sí amaba a su vasallo, pero no pudo decírselo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y no le buscó?

 **Bill:** No... Estaba muy triste, y decidió morir. Pero le salvaron, y su vasallo se enteró de lo que había hecho, aunque no el motivo. Y fue corriendo a verle, no pudo evitarlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y entonces? ¿Hicieron las paces?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Sí... El vasallo le explicó el por qué de lo que hizo... Y el príncipe le confesó su amor.

 **Tom:** ¿Y fueron felices para siempre?

 **Bill:** Bueno... No lo sé. ¿Tú crees que el príncipe podría volver a sonreírle a su vasallo?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- En los cuentos siempre son felices para siempre.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces por qué no me sonríes? -le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.- Si en los cuentos son felices, ¿por qué en el nuestro tú no sonríes?

 **Tom:** Porque en este cuento el villano es el protagonista. Y los villanos nunca acaban sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Este es el cuento del villano. Y él es el que decide si sonríe o no.

 **Tom:** El villano sonreirá a la princesa... Muy pronto lo hará, pero necesita unos días para poder hacerlo...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apreté el abrazo. No quise hablar más.- ¿Nos dormimos ya?

 **Tom:** Asentí. De repente estaba en un funeral... Todos lloraban. Me acerqué al ataúd y era Bill... Se me partió el alma. Todos vinieron a echarme la culpa- Le dejaste en la calle, sin nada. Ha muerto por tu culpa... -me empezaban a golpear y a gritar. Y yo me dejaba... Yo no le había matado directamente... Pero yo era su asesino.

-¡Noooooo! -me desperté jadeando y gritando.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oír a Tom gritar.- Amor, ¿qué pasa? -me senté encima de él y le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y le toqué la cara, queriendo comprobar que vivía.

 **Bill:** ¿Tom? -no entendía por qué me tocaba por todos lados y encendía la luz para verme más de cerca.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? Háblame.

 **Bill:** Claro que estoy bien... ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? -pregunté empezando a preocuparme de verdad.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y empecé a llorar y a pedirle que me perdonara una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Tom, cálmate... Claro que te perdono. Llevas muchos días perdonado... -Como vi que no me oía, le hice alzar la cara y le besé en los labios, interrumpiendo sus innecesarias disculpas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza sin dejar de llorar ni sollozar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y volví a besarle. No iba a dejar de besarle hasta que no parase de llorar.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos así un buen rato hasta que mi llanto se convirtió en hipo y ya no me caían más lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Ya está, Tom... -le acaricié el pelo.- Está todo bien, no llores...

 **Tom:** Respiré "calmado" del todo, pero sintiéndome muy angustiado.

 **Bill:** Se le notaba angustiado, y no sabía qué hacer para que estuviera bien del todo...

 **Tom:** Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro muy pegado a él.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quiero que vengas conmigo a ver a Hoffman. Quiero que nos haga terapia.

 **Tom:** ¿Es necesario? -pregunté afónico.

 **Bill:** Sí, Tom... -le besé el pelo.- A la larga, verás que es la mejor opción.

 **Tom:** Suspiré pero asentí- Yo me bajo a ver la tele. No voy a poder dormir.

 **Bill:** Vale... Yo creo... Que me quedo. -le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Lo cierto era que me daba pánico volver a dormirme.

 **Bill:** Me quedé toda la noche despierto, hecho una puta mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que cagarla siempre?

 **Tom:** Cuando se hizo de día le subí el desayuno- ¿No has dormido? -le pregunté al ver las ojeras.

 **Bill:** No... Me he desvelado y ya no me he dormido.

 **Tom:** Haber bajado. Tu compañía siempre es grata -me senté en la esquina de la cama- Toma, desayuna.

 **Bill:** Me callé y me incorporé.- Muchas gracias... -empecé a beberme el zumo y a rezar porque se fuera. No quería que me viera tragar como un loco.

 **Tom:** Cogí un poco yo también. Llevaba bastante mal el estómago, pero tenía algo de hambre. No me quería ir, pero me daba terror que me preguntara qué había soñado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué te pusiste así anoche? -le pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pálido- Una pesadilla.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres contármela? -pregunté con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Por echarte de casa sin nada, te morías. Por mi culpa... -resumí.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mimo y le besé el cuello. Ahora lo entendía todo...- No te preocupes. Cada vez que sueñes algo así, te abrazaré con todas mis fuerzas para que veas que solo son sueños.

 **Tom:** Me limpie una lágrima traicionera.

 **Bill:** No, mi amor... -me senté a horcajadas encima de él. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi pecho. -¿Lo sientes? -asintió.- Pues mientras lo sientas, no llores...

 **Tom:** Respiré para calmarme y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Te amo mucho, ¿sabes? -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta el desayuno? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Está muy rico... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro que te guste -se oyó a los niños por el walkie.

 **Bill:** Me parece que nos va a tocar bajar -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a por los niños y bajamos a darles de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Estaban Anna y Patrick en la cocina cuando bajamos con los niños.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -dijeron. Les respondí lo mismo.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola! -gritaron los niños.- Papá... ¿Desayunamos tortitas juntos? -me preguntó Sara con cara de "Me das tú el desayuno, ¿verdad?"

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver sus intenciones y cogí a Erick- ¿Desayunamos tortitas juntos? -le dije yo. Erick ya podía comer esas cosas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, sentaos y os hago las tortitas. -dije y besé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Erick me había ignorado la pregunta totalmente, solo me abrazaba.

 **Bill:** Hice tortitas para todo un regimiento y las puse en el centro. Cogí a Sara y la senté en mis piernas.- Vosotros también podéis coger, eh -dije al ver la cara de golosos de Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Le di de desayunar a Erick mimándole todo el rato.

 **Bill:** Erick estaba encantado con el caso que le hacía Tom, y no paraba de sonreír. Sara estaba acomodada en mi regazo, comiendo y hablando sin parar.

 **Tom:** Erick al final no quería más, así que se acurrucó en mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un tonto al ver esa escena tan tierna. Me encantaban.

 **Tom:** Lo cogí en brazos y nos fuimos al sofá a ver sus dibujos favoritos.

 **Bill:** Sara estuvo toda la mañana detrás de mí, curioseando todo lo que hacía y preguntando por todo... Me hacía mucha gracia.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Sara nos observaba finamente. Más a Bill que a mi. Erick me reclamaba todo el rato.

 **Bill:** Al final, se hartó de seguirme y se fue a su oso.

 **Tom:** Me reí y Erick señaló a Bill. Quería tumbarse en sus piernas. Le dejé ahí, pero exigía mi presencia. Quería que nos tumbáramos los dos en las piernas de Bill.

 **Bill:** Espera... -me senté en el centro del sofá.- Ahora, cada uno por un lado.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. Bill le hizo a Anna sacarnos una foto.

 **Bill:** Estuve acariciándoles el pelo todo el rato. No quería separarme de ellos.

 **Tom:** Me sentía muy a gusto, y me sentía mal por ello.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner mala cara y no supe qué hacer. No quería que estuviese mal... Joder.

 **Tom:** Le besé la mano y cerré los ojos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me quedé viendo la tele, pensando en mi mundo.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre. Abrí y era Hoffman. Bill le había llamado.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, Tom! Bill me ha dicho que necesita recetas... 

-Sí, muchas gracias... -Tom pareció aliviado... Pero le duró poco.

-Y mañana a las doce os quiero en mi consulta sin falta...

 **Tom:** ¿A mi por qué? 

-Por tragarte un bote de pastillas.

 **Bill:** Tom me miró fatal, pero es que era necesario... 

-En fin, mañana hablaremos con calma... Que tengáis un buen día.

 **Tom:** Adiós -cerré la puerta. Volví al sofá.

 **Bill:** Me sentía fatal por hacerle esto a Tom.- Lo siento mucho. -le dije al oído. -Me voy a la cama, que no me encuentro bien... Si necesitas algo, ahí estaré.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada, si tú quieres, voy -le respondí y subí al cuarto con él.

 **Bill:** En cuanto estuvimos en el cuarto, empecé a besarle con todo mi amor. Fuimos hasta la cama sin separarnos.- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor? -le pregunté entre besos y rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Me eché un poco a temblar pero asentí.

 **Bill:** Shh... Tranquilo, Tommy... -le besé otra vez con calma y empecé a desnudarle poco a poco, sin dejar de acariciarle en ningún momento.

 **Tom:** Jadeé sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, Tom... Le cogí la cara con mis manos y le hice respirar a mi ritmo hasta que estuvo mejor. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, me lancé a besar y lamer su cuello con cariño mientras una de mis manos se centraba en masturbarle. Quería que disfrutara todo lo posible.

 **Tom:** Gemí sin saber centrar mis pensamientos.

 **Bill:** Calma, mi amor... -le notaba tembloroso y no sabía si estaría lo bastante tranquilo como para dilatarle... Decidí arriesgarme y le metí un dedo. Me calmé bastante al ver que su cuerpo se relajaba, permitiéndome mover el dedo en su interior. Empecé a desnudarme yo también.

 **Tom:** Gemí abriéndome un poco más de piernas.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír al verle cada vez más relajado. Separé mi boca de la suya y me incliné para comerle la polla. Quería que disfrutara.

 **Tom:** Gemí demasiado alto dejándome hacer.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí cerca del orgasmo, me aparté y me tumbé sobre él.- Te amo... -le besé de forma dulce y le penetré.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a sus hombros dejándome hacer.

 **Bill:** Te amo, Tom... Mi Tom. -le estuve diciendo varias moñadas mientras le embestía lentamente pero con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me corrí y me quedé con los ojos cerrados.

 **Bill:** Salí de su interior con cuidado. Le vi como con mala cara y se me fue la erección- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me sentía mucho mejor, pero algo me decía que no merecía esto.

 **Bill:** Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no iba a forzarle a hablar. Le limpié y le abracé con cariño, pegándole mucho a mí.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en su cuello y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le besé en pelo con cariño. No sabía qué decirle, así que sólo me quedé ahí, a su lado.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -le dije bajito.

 **Bill:** Sonreí embobado y apreté el abrazo.- Yo también te quiero.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un buen rato. Bajamos para comer.

 **Bill:** Me puse a hacer la comida mientras Tom jugaba con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Comimos todos. Yo estaba de mejor ánimo, pero aún así me sentía fatal. Me llamaron los chicos para trabajar, pero yo no sabía si ir- Bill, me han llamado los chicos, ¿tú qué harías?

 **Bill:** Si te encuentras bien, ve... Y si no, si quieres voy yo.

 **Tom:** Creo que estoy bien -le respondí y asintió. Por la tarde fui. Nos tuvimos que pelear. Yo no le puse mucho empeño. No me podía cortar porque Bill me pillaría, pero esto no sería sospechoso en absoluto. Así que, sin perder a posta, me dejé pegar bastante.

 **Bill:** Me asusté mucho al ver a Tom así de herido. Le di la mano en cuanto fui capaz de moverle y subí a ducharle y curarle.

 **Tom:** Me ayudó a bañarme, pero los golpes habían conseguido llevarse lejos la culpa (al menos por un rato, sabía que cuando se fuera el dolor, la culpa volvería) y me veía capaz de sonreír y de estar feliz- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tú estás muy guapo también -cogí el botiquín y empecé a curarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Gracias. ¿Vamos luego a cenar juntos?

 **Bill:** Sonreí entusiasmado con la idea.- Claro que sí.

 **Tom:** Genial, princesa. No hace falta que te arregles... Auu -sonreí más- Ya eres perfecto.

 **Bill:** Me preocupó que sonriera justo después de hacerle daño, y empecé a sospechar el auténtico motivo de las heridas en su cuerpo... Pero ojalá me equivocase.

 **Tom:** Acabó de curarme- ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Bill:** Claro, como quieras. -dije recogiendo las cosas. Quería preguntarle a cerca de mis sospechas, pero es que le veía tan contento...

 **Tom:** Pusimos una peli y me dediqué a mimar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me sentía fatal, porque cada rato estaba más convencido de mi teoría, pero... Por otro lado, no quería que Tom dejara de ser así de cariñoso... Decidí dejar que me mimase, y luego ya, después de cenar, hablaría con él.

 **Tom:** Estaba totalmente cariñoso y a gusto con él (a la par que adolorido). Llegó la hora de irnos a cenar y me subí a cambiar.

 **Bill:** Subí con él y me cambié yo también. Estaba desganado, pero haría lo que fuera por ver sonreír a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿No te apetece ir? Pareces desganado.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... Estoy bien -le sonreí y terminé de vestirme.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y le llevé hasta el coche- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

 **Bill:** Eliges tú. -le besé y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a su restaurante favorito y aparqué.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la mejilla.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿He acertado? No lo sabía -mentí sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Eres un mentiroso... -dije medio riendo.- Pero hoy te lo paso. Venga, vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Solté una carcajada y le di la mano. Entramos.

 **Bill:** Nos dieron una mesa genial, que daba a la calle. Me senté lo más cerca que pude de Tom, intentando aprovechar sus mimos al máximo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y le besé. Llegó el camarero para pedir.

 **Bill:** Me pedí mi plato preferido y me puse a pensar en cómo hablaría con Tom... Debía hacerlo.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué piensas?

 **Bill:** En nada... Me había empanado. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí yo también y seguí cenando.

 **Bill:** Cené un poco más deprisa de lo normal; estaba ansioso, y no podía comer despacio.

 **Tom:** Te vas a atragantar -me reí y bromeé ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba.

 **Bill:** Es que está muy rico... ¿Quieres probar? -le ofrecí un poco.

 **Tom:** No, ya tengo lo mío -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Peor para ti. -Bromeé y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** No... Nunca es peor para mi si estás aquí.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua y me terminé mi cena.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Acabamos de cenar y los fuimos hacia casa.

 **Bill:** Llegamos al cuarto de la mano, y aunque me jodía, decidí que tenía que hablar con Tom.-Amor... Tenemos que hablar.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca y le saqué la camiseta- ¿Ahora?

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Ahora no sabía qué hacer...

 **Tom:** Nos dejé caer en la cama y seguí besándole mientras me sacaba mi camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me dejé llevar (aunque seguía preocupado) e intenté disfrutar todo lo que pude de los besos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y le abracé mientras él me embestía sin parar.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera para impulsarme con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias y empecé a masturbarme, sin dejar de pensar.

 **Tom:** Se corrió con un grito y acto seguido, me corrí yo.

 **Bill:** Nos limpié y le besé. Me había quedado bastante cansado, pero no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión.

 **Tom:** Me dispuse a dormir, pero Bill no me dejó.

 **Bill:** Tom, en serio... -dije al ver que intentaba dormirse. Suspiré.- Sé que has dejado que te peguen porque sigues mal. Y que luego estabas contento porque el daño te había aliviado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé blanco y me giré- No sé de qué hablas.

 **Bill:** Tom... -susurré.- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Sé que no te sientes bien, pero por favor... Este no es el modo. -Se me aguaron los ojos. Sentía tanta impotencia... Yo quería ayudarle y que estuviera bien, coño.

 **Tom:** No contesté. Intentaba dormirme, pero no podía. A la mierda el alivio.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé de espaldas a él y le abracé- Por favor... Déjame ayudarte. Dime qué puedo hacer... -dije en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el pelo con mimo. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** No puedes hacer nada -respondí simplemente.

 **Bill:** Algo podré hacer... Quiero que me sonrías, que seas el Tom de siempre. Por favor... -me apreté más a su cuerpo mientras caían las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes cómo puedes conseguir que yo sea el de siempre? Véngate por lo que te hice. Hazme algo horrible... Así me olvidaré. Pero no lo pienso permitir. Porque el que estarás mal serás entonces tú. Y me niego.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rompí el abrazo. Me sentía horrible. Si no hubiera desconfiado...- Me voy a mi cuarto. Si me necesitas, dímelo. -me levanté sin besarle ni nada y me fui a mi cuarto privado. Una vez estuve encerrado, me puse a chillar y llorar hasta que me quedé afónico. Pero... ¿Qué más daba eso?

 **Tom:** No pude más y me fui a cortarme.

 **Bill:** Salí del cuarto buscando algo para el dolor, cuando vi a Tom en la cocina... Sangrando. Me puse aún peor y cogí yo también un cuchillo y lo puse en mi cuello. Estaba más que dispuesto a cortarme.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le vi rajarse el cuello. Me lancé hacia él para quitarle el cuchillo de la garganta. Le inmovilicé, aunque me mareaba.

 **Bill:** Suéltame... -Pedí medio inconsciente.

 **Tom:** Le notaba desvaneciéndose y llamé a la ambulancia. Se lo llevaron al hospital totalmente inconsciente.


	10. James

**Bill:** Soñé con todo un caos de gente y cosas, y desperté en un hospital. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

 **Tom:** Estaba yo en su habitación. Me había dado un ataque de no sé qué mierda y no me habían soltado hasta que no se me pasó dos días después.

 **Bill:** Iba y venía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, y desperté al final. No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, pero estaba seguro de que mucho. Vi a Tom a mi lado y bajé la mirada. La había liado pero parda.

 **Tom:** Lo iba a matar... La culpabilidad se me había ido del todo, pero el pollo que le iba a montar en cuanto despertara era fino.

 **Bill:** Notaba la pesada respiración de Tom a mi lado; estaba furioso, seguro. Con bastante miedo, alcé la mirada y la fijé en él. Me sentí muy pequeño a su lado.

 **Tom:** Te vas a cagar -dije sin más.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y asentí, sintiendo cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y llamé al médico para que viniera. Me quedé en la esquina de la habitación de brazos cruzados.

 **Bill:** Me revisaron los reflejos y la herida del cuello, y me dijeron que lo mejor era que me quedase otra noche. Asentí resignado (y un poco tranquilo, para qué negarlo).

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí- Te juro que no sé ni lo que hacerte -dije entre dientes- De momento me voy a dormir -me fui al sofá de la habitación. A pesar del enfado, había estado muy preocupado.

 **Bill:** Puedes venir aquí conmigo... No muerdo -dije en voz baja. Estaba deshecho. Una parte de mí deseaba reabrirse la herida y morir, para así no ver a ese Tom furioso que tenía frente a mí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui. Le abracé y no pude evitar acariciarle- Esto es una tregua. Estás en un buen lío.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me quedé sentado y pensativo todo el tiempo que Tom estuvo dormido. Necesitaba mis pastillas... Pero sabía que no iba a poder tomarlas, lo que me agobiaba más.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a mitad de la noche y vi a Bill despierto- ¿No duermes?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo ganas... Pero tú puedes dormir. Se te nota cansado -dije sin mirarle. Seguía un poco ronco, pero por suerte se me había pasado casi del todo ya.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -respondí. La tregua seguiría hasta que le dieran el alta- Intenta dormir. Te vendrá bien.

 **Bill:** No puedo... He dormido mucho ya.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. No sabría decirle cómo estaba, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Supongo que te alegrará saber que yo ya estoy bien de lo que me pasaba...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me alegra... Es lo que yo quería.

 **Tom:** Ya... Me imagino... -yo, mientras, seguía pensando en qué coño hacerle. Es que no me valía con gritarle. Lo peor es que no se me ocurría nada suficientemente malo que no me pareciera inmoral hacérselo a tu marido.

 **Bill:** Alcé la ceja al verle pensativo, pero no dije nada. Me tumbé con cuidado y me puse a pensar en cómo iba a salir de esta.

 **Tom:** ¿Quemar toda su ropa y hacerle vestir de mercadillo? No, cuando se me pasara el enfado me arrepentiría. Pero podía hacerle creer que lo había hecho... Esa era buena.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda y me acurruqué.- Buenas noches... -susurré para que creyese que iba a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -respondí. Seguí pensando maldades. Esa me parecía poco. Ya sé. A partir de ahora le iba a obligar a usar cuchillos de plástico.

 **Bill:** Me quedé despierto hasta que, al amanecer, Tom se levantó. Fingí despertarme. Por suerte, entre los días inconsciente y las horas que pasé despierto la noche anterior, tenía una excusa perfecta para las ojeras.

 **Tom:** Llegó el doctor. Me salí de la habitación mientras le examinaba para pedirle a Anna que llevara toda la ropa de Bill, menos un chándal y un pijama a casa de los Gs. Volví a entrar.

 **Bill:** Tom volvió a entrar justo cuando me entregaban el alta. Me daba pánico irme...

 **Tom:** Supongo que esto es el fin de nuestra tregua -dije tendiéndole su ropa. Anna me iba a mandar un mensaje cuando terminara de esconder toda su ropa- De momento, deberíamos ir a un mercadillo a comprarte algo de ropa... Porque ya no tienes ropa.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -le dije boquiabierto. Como hubiera hecho algo a mi ropa...

 **Tom:** Lo que oyes... Y también te he escondido todas las tarjetas... Para asegurarme de que no compras por tu cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me cabreé y le aparté de un empujón. Iba a irme a casa andando y luego me encerraría en mi cuarto hasta que consiguiera otra vez toda mi ropa. ¿Qué se había creído para quitarme MI ropa?

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo- Si no quieres venir, no vas a tener nada con qué vestirte, te lo advierto. Te dije que estaba furioso. ¿No me creíste? Pues ahora lo has comprobado. Y todavía no me he quedado satisfecho.

 **Bill:** Suéltame. -dije serio.- Puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, pero no tienes ningún derecho a quitarme las pocas cosas que no tengo gracias a tu dinero.

 **Tom:** ¿Prefieres que te quite el resto? -le dije amenazante.

 **Bill:** Suéltame y dame mi ropa, Tom. -respondí serio.

 **Tom:** No puedo darte algo que ya no existe.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto y empecé a revolverme.- Suéltame, no quiero ni que me toques... ¡Te has pasado!

 **Tom:** Te has pasado tú. Te has pasado al rajarte el cuello. Ah, y no te queda más remedio que ir a casa. Todos están tan cabreados como yo, y están dispuestos a ayudarme. Por lo pronto hemos cambiado la cerradura de la casa de Simone. Y te repito que no tienes tarjetas. Ahora, si te apetece ir andando, adelante. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

 **Bill:** Eres el ser más gilipollas del planeta. -solté cabreado.- Y claro que me corté el cuello. ¿Recuerdas eso de "si tú te rajas, yo lo haré diez veces peor"? ¿Qué creías, que iba a ver cómo te destrozabas el brazo y quedarme ahí, de espectador?

 **Tom:** Y te recuerdo que lo dejé de hacer. Porque si no, cuando me llevé el navajazo por tu puta culpa, me habría desangrado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto otra vez.- En serio, Tom. Suéltame. No quiero verte.

 **Tom:** Vale -le solté- Pero acabas de perder tu oportunidad de ir al mercadillo a comprar ropa. Sólo te queda lo que llevas puesto, un pijama y un chándal -me di la vuelta para subirme al coche.

 **Bill:** Me fui a casa llorando y andando. No quería saber nada de nadie... Joder, estaba hasta los huevos ya.

 **Tom:** Antes de que Bill llegara a casa, acabamos de sacar la ropa de ahí y de esconder todas las cosas que pudieran cortar y sustituirlas por cuchillos de plástico.

 **Bill:** Llegué a casa agotado y muy, muy enfadado. Todos querían gritarme y regañarme, así que salí corriendo, dispuesto a encerrarme en mi cuarto privado. Tenía un plan para por la noche...

 **Tom:** Le había quitado la puerta del cuarto privado. Con menuda cara se quedó.

 **Bill:** ¡Ponme mi puerta! -chillé al ver su puta cara de chulería. Joder, ese era el único sitio que tenía para mí... ¿Tanto me odiaba? Me vi rebasado por la situación y me dejé caer al suelo, temblando y esforzándome para no llorar.

 **Tom:** No -respondí sin más y me di la vuelta.

-¿Cuánto vas a seguir con esto? -me preguntó Patrick.

-Si deja de ponerse chulo, en dos días, si sigue chulo, indefinidamente.

 **Bill:** En cuanto se distrajeron, me fui al sótano y me encerré en un armario. Era bastante grande y no estaba sucio, así que esta vez no iba a estornudar.

 **Tom:** Hice de comida lentejas, con lo que las odiaba y me puse a buscarle por toda la casa. Si hacía falta, abriría cada puta caja del sótano.

 **Bill:** Tenía echado el cerrojo del armario desde dentro, y sabía que le gustaba mucho. Dudaba que fuera a cargárselo, así que me sentía bastante tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Al final sólo me quedaba abrir el armario. Estaba cerrado. Lo moví y saqué la parte de atrás. Si me lo iba a cargar, al menos que no se viera.

 **Bill:** Me asusté mucho al verle ahí.- ¿Es que no te cansas de hacerme sentir mal? Ya te has cargado mi ropa y me has quitado mi cartera para que no me compre más... ¿No puedes dejarme un rato tranquilo? -pedí derrotado, entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** No, sube. Está la comida.

 **Bill:** No quiero. Déjame, por favor... Si de verdad me aprecias, déjame solo. -era todo lo que pedía, un momento de calma, poder estar tranquilo. ¿No podía entenderlo?

 **Tom:** Precisamente porque te aprecio estoy tan furioso, y precisamente por lo furioso que estoy no te dejo. Sube. O por las buenas, o por las malas.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. No quería subir.

 **Tom:** Le subí por la fuerza y por mis cojones.

 **Bill:** Me puse mis cascos para no escucharles, y mis gafas para no verles. Si no me dejaban solo, buscaría mi soledad por mi cuenta.

 **Tom:** Le arranqué el móvil de la mano y me lo guardé en un bolsillo.

 **Bill:** Eres insufrible. Peor que un puto dolor de muelas. -dije mirándole con rabia. En estos momentos, le odiaba... Sobre todo, porque acababa de ver que mis cubiertos eran de plástico. Como si fuera un puto enfermo mental o algo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No eres el primero ni vas a ser el último en decírmelo -dije y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** No pienso comer esto. -dije apartando el plato de mí. 

-Bill, come. -me mandó Mariah. 

-No me da la gana. Siempre que como esto, termino vomitando. Me sientan fatal, y aun así me las prepara, por tocarme la moral.

 **Tom:** Culpable -le dije mirándole con chulería- A mi me suda la polla, hasta que no comas no nos movemos.

 **Bill:** Pues aquí nos vamos a quedar. No pienso pasarme toda la tarde malo solo porque tú hayas decidido odiarme, cuando yo a ti no te he hecho nada.

 **Tom:** Me levanté furioso y lancé su plato a una pared. ¿Que no me había hecho nada? Una polla. Casi se mata... Eso no es "nada".

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándole fijamente, muy serio. Yo no me había puesto así cada vez que él había intentado matarse; todo lo contrario. ¿Qué mierdas tenía él que juzgar ahora? Me levanté y me fui al salón.

 **Tom:** Me fui cabreado a ponerle la puta puerta y traje toda su ropa (él no se enteró de nada). Le lancé a la cara sus putas tarjetas y le dejé el móvil en la mesa. Cogí el revólver y le puse una bala. Hice girar el tambor en su presencia y me la puse en la cabeza ante la horrorizada mirada de todos muy dispuesto a apretar el gatillo- ¿Si tú no has hecho nada malo, entonces si aprieto el gatillo yo tampoco lo habré hecho, verdad?

 **Bill:** Me levanté, como movido por un muelle.- Baja eso, Tom...

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -me aparté aún más de él- Si no estoy haciendo nada malo.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... Hazlo por Mariah, y por Anna... Y por los niños... Por favor, tira el arma.

 **Tom:** ¿Por ellos? ¿Ni siquiera me vas pedir que lo haga por ti? -apreté el gatillo una vez, pero la bala no salió. No aparté el arma de mi cabeza.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y caí de rodillas al suelo.- Hazlo por mí... Por favor, no te mates. Échame a la calle si quieres, divórciate y ódiame siempre si es lo que quieres... Pero no te mates.

 **Tom:** No quiero divorciarme y no te voy a echar -dejé la pistola en la mesa- Me voy a echar una siesta.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me quedé ahí. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y encima estaban todos regañándome otra vez... Me levanté y cogí mis pastillas. Las necesitaba. Porque Tom no se iba a divorciar de mí, ni me iba a echar... Pero me odiaba. Estaba seguro de eso.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé pero estaba muy frustrado. Al final me levanté y bajé- ¿Puedes venir un momento? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le seguí con la cabeza agachada y temblando. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

 **Tom:** Subimos al cuarto y cerré la puerta- Siéntate -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí otra vez y me senté en el sofá. Seguía temblando sin parar.

 **Tom:** Te juro que debería haberte matado. Te lo juro -suspiré y vi como le salía una lágrima- Pero el príncipe jamás mataría a su vasallo... Antes se mata él mismo... Porque el príncipe le adora. Más que a su propia vida. Y lo peor que le puede hacer el vasallo es estar a punto de morir, o morirse... Porque el príncipe no soportaría vivir sin él.

 **Bill:** Me hice una bola. No quería hablar, porque él me estaba regalando palabras de amor, pero a mí me salían reproches... Y preferí no hablar.

 **Tom:** Me senté a su lado- Vamos a hacer que nada ha pasado. Yo ya estoy bien. No quiero que ahora estés mal tú.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No tenía ganas de hablar, en serio.- ¿Puedo ahora irme a estar solo?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Siento mucho lo que te he hecho hoy. No debería haberlo hecho. No he sido justo. No he quemado tu ropa. Está en su sitio. Vete si quieres. Y perdóname... Si puedes.

 **Bill:** No me salían las palabras.- Claro que te perdono. -me levanté.- Cuando esté más tranquilo, hablamos. -me fui a mi cuarto otra vez. Ojalá tuviera aquí a Sally... Ella sabría qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Me quedé muy frustrado. Bajé abajo a decirles que había hablado con él y que él estaba muy arrepentido (aunque no me hubiera dicho nada), que no le echaran la bronca ni le reprocharan nada. Me subí. Me iba a explotar la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Una vez estuve solo, grité todo lo que no había querido decirle a Tom para no joderlo todo. Cuando estuve bien, me levanté y fui a nuestra habitación.

 **Tom:** Apareció por la puerta- Hola -le dije.

 **Bill:** Hola... -Suspiré. Me tocaba disculparme.- Lamento de verdad todo lo que he dicho y hecho... Pero entiéndeme. Tú estabas mal, y bajé para intentar otra vez que las cosas mejorasen... Y te vi lleno de sangre. Sinceramente, no recuerdo qué pensé. Simplemente tenía claro que debía cortarme... Y eso hice.

 **Tom:** Pero... ¿El cuello? -pregunté sin querer avivar la discusión.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Simplemente corté. -respondí. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él.

 **Tom:** Por favor. No te pido que no te cortes. Sólo que no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Me dio un ataque de ansiedad o de pánico o no sé qué mierda y me tuvo que tener un psiquiatra tres días atado a una camilla.

 **Bill:** Asentí mirando al suelo.- ¿Puedo acostarme un rato? -pregunté en voz baja. Volvía a sentirme mal, pero no iba a alejarme de Tom, a menos si él no lo quería.

 **Tom:** Claro... Es tu cama... Yo... No me debería haber puesto así. Tú nunca te has puesto así cuando yo he hecho algo parecido. Pero es que lo que pasó fue tan... No sé explicarme.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Déjalo estar... Ya pasó, ya da igual. -me metí en la cama y le di la espalda, haciéndome una bolita. Aún no paraba de temblar.

 **Tom:** ¿Te puedo abrazar?

 **Bill:** Si tienes brazos, sí... -respondí sin alzar la voz.

 **Tom:** Tengo dos -respondí medio en broma.

 **Bill:** Entonces, puedes... -respondí sin moverme. Me sentía una mierda enorme, agotado y muy deprimido.

 **Tom:** Le abracé. Sabía que él se sentía ahora mal, y no sabía qué hacer- ¿Te has tomado las pastillas?

 **Bill:** Sí... Pero aún no me hacen efecto. -expliqué.- Estas nuevas tardan más, son más flojas que las anteriores.

 **Tom:** Asentí- A ver si te hacen. Cuando quieras, comemos algo que te guste -le dije.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre, pero gracias... Por cierto, ¿a qué hora nos traen a los niños? Quiero verles un rato.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. No he hablado con ellos de esto porque no sabía si era apropiado que vinieran.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Bueno... Da igual, supongo.

 **Tom:** Si quieres les decimos que vengan ya.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... Pero díselo tú, que a mí no me hablan.

 **Tom:** Sí te hablan... He hablado yo con ellos.

 **Bill:** Aun así... -suspiré.- Prefiero que se lo digas tú.

 **Tom:** Claro -les llamé con el móvil y nos trajeron a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Esperé en el cuarto a que se fueran. Solo quería ver a mis niños...

 **Tom:** Los subí y se lanzaron a Bill felices- ¿Bill bien? -preguntó Sara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Sí, princesa. Bill bien. -me abrazaron con fuerza y yo les correspondí. Me sentía tan tranquilo, tan contento al tenerles cerca.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando con ellos en la cama. Al final bajamos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada cuando vi ahí a Anna y Patrick, y me centré en los niños. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería que me gritaran más...

 **Tom:** Hemos hecho la cena -dijeron ellos.

 **Bill:** Asentí y senté a los niños en mis piernas.- ¿Les das tú la cena, Tom?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Claro.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le medio sonreí.

 **Tom:** De nada -le revolví el gesto y les di de cenar.

 **Bill:** Tom tuvo que coger luego a Erick para que yo también volviera a cenar. Seguía sin tener cuchillos de verdad...

 **Tom:** Los cuchillos luego los busco. No sé dónde están -dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí en silencio.- No importa... Esto se puede comer bien con cuchillos de plástico.

 **Tom:** Ya veo -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua y terminé de cenar.

 **Tom:** Acabé yo también de cenar y tiré los cuchillos.

 **Bill:** Papi... ¿Me cantas en la cama? -me preguntó Sara. No pude evitar reírme.- Claro, preciosa. Vamos a la cama. -me levanté y la cogí.

 **Tom:** Erick se me abrazó medio dormido. Le llevé a dormir.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara en su cama y le canté la nana que me sabía en español y que tanto le gustaba. Se durmió sonriendo, y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

 **Tom:** Me bajé a la cama y me puse el pijama. Llegó Bill.

 **Bill:** Hola... -no pude evitar sonreír. Me había puesto de muy buen humor estar con los niños.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé en la cama haciéndole hueco- ¿Vienes?

 **Bill:** Espera... Aún no llevo pijama... -me quedé en calzoncillos y me fui al vestidor a buscar un pijama.

 **Tom:** Vino con el pijama puesto y se metió a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué cerca de él.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le abracé- Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un tonto.- Yo también... Anda. Vamos a dormir... Ha sido un día muy largo...

 **Tom:** Asentí. En seguida nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy pronto por la mañana y me bajé a hacerle el desayuno a Tom.   
Quería compensarle por lo que pasó ayer.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al sentir besos en mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí cuando despertó.- Buenos días, amor... Te he hecho el desayuno. -le besé la frente y me aparté para que se levantase.

 **Tom:** Mmm... No sé para qué te molestas... Tú eres más rico -le abracé de la cintura y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra sus labios y empecé a acariciarle el pelo- Porque mi comida también está rica, y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** Ahí llevas razón -abrí los ojos y sonreí. Bill me alcanzó la bandeja y empecé a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en su hombro y me quedé ahí mirándole. Me molestaba un poco el cuello, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:** Pareces dolorido. ¿Te traigo la medicina que te mandó el médico?

 **Bill:** No... Primero hay que curarla. Pero estate tranquilo, que ahora me curo yo solo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Si necesitas ayuda, dilo.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, puedo sólo. -En realidad no podía... Iba a curarme Franny.

 **Tom:** Se bajó a curarse y yo acabé de desayunar. Bajé para dejar las cosas abajo y vi a Franny curando a Bill- Hola -le dije.

 **Bill:** Hola... -respondió Franny.- Menos mal que me has llamado, Bill... Esto está bastante feo. ¿Cómo te han dejado volver a casa?

 **Tom:** Dejé las cosas en la cocina y me senté en el sofá a ver. La verdad no tenía muy buena pinta.

 **Bill:** ¿Tan mal está? 

-Tengo que apretarte para sacarte el pus... Tom, quítate. Va a salir disparado. -advirtió.

 **Tom:** Me puse detrás de Bill y le di la mano para que le fuera más leve.

 **Bill:** Solté la mano de Tom. Sabía que iba a hacer fuerza, y no quería hacerle daño. Franny apretó y pude sentir cómo salía disparado el pus y luego caía por mi cuello. Qué puto asco, coño.

 **Tom:** Me fui hacia atrás y me quedé ahí esperando.

 **Bill:** Apretó un poco más hasta que sentí que lo que salía era sangre. Me limpió y curó bien y luego me lo tapó.- Listo... Pero habrá que tener cuidado. Nada de gestos bruscos, eh... Es muy fácil que se te vuelva a infectar si haces el tonto.

 **Tom:** Franny limpió todo y le terminó de curar. Le traje las pastillas.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -dije sonriendo y me las tomé.

 **Tom:** ¿Te duele mucho? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** No... Sólo pica.

 **Tom:** Anda, bésame. Así seguro que se te pasa el picor.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Le robé un beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé. Al menos, había logrado mi objetivo... A pesar del día de mierda de ayer.

 **Tom:** ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Bill:** No, que me duermo -dije colorado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** No sé... Pero no quiero ver pelis. Es aburrido.

 **Tom:** ¿Jugamos con los enanos?

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije sonriendo y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Se despertaron y los bajamos para jugar con ellos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos toda la mañana jugando sin parar con los niños, corriendo y gritando por el salón y la cocina.

 **Tom:** Bill parecía cansado y le dije que se sentara mientras hacía la comida.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me quedé embobado mirándole.

 **Tom:** Les di a los enanos de comer y saqué la comida para Bill y para mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse a comer. Me moría de hambre.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encanta. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le sonreí- ¿Hacemos esta tarde algo relajado? Franny ha dicho que deberías descansar y llevamos toda la mañana corriendo.

 **Bill:** Pero estoy bien... -suspiré al verle hacer una mueca.- Vale... Hacemos lo que te apetezca.

 **Tom:** ¿Jugamos a las cartas con los Gs? -le pregunté- Es más divertido de lo que parece así dicho.

 **Bill:** Me puse un poco tenso. No quería más broncas...

 **Tom:** No te van a echar la bronca, en serio -le dije yo mimoso.

 **Bill:** Seguía dudando. Tenía mucho miedo... Él mismo había sido cariñoso conmigo...

 **Tom:** Va a ser divertido, ya verás. Y así dejas de tenerles miedo. No te van a echar la bronca, ni nada. Créeme.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me encogí.- Yo os veo jugar, ¿vale? -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. No quería que estuviera así, pero los llamé para que viera que no tenía que asustarse de ellos ni nada. Vinieron a los diez minutos y lo primero que hicieron fue darle a Bill un gran abrazo. Estaban totalmente a buenas.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy tenso y preocupado. No quería hacerles sentir mal, pero joder... No podía estar totalmente a buenas con ellos.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó Gustav sentándose.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ahora no me duele mucho la herida...

 **Tom:** A ver si se te cura pronto -dijo Georg- ¿Jugamos al guiñote los cuatro?

 **Bill:** Yo no juego. -dije en seguida- No tengo ganas...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? No tienes muy buena cara -dijo Georg preocupado.

 **Bill:** No... Da igual. Quedaos. -dije mirando al suelo.

 **Tom:** No, que nos vamos -dijeron y se levantaron.

 **Bill:** Que no. -me puse de pie, cubriendo la puerta.- Llevo toda la mañana jugando con los niños y ahora estoy cansado... Quedaos, en serio.

 **Tom:** Se miraron y volvieron al sillón. No los debería haber llamado.

 **Bill:** Esto... -dije nervioso.- Eh... Voy a por algo de beber. -me fui medio corriendo a la cocina y busqué algo para picar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué le pasa? 

-No lo sé. Parece muy nervioso. 

-Yo creo que nos deberíamos ir. 

-Ya, pero creo que Bill piensa que os vais porque os echa o algo.

 **Bill:** Volví con la comida (fingiendo no haber escuchado nada) y me "refugié" en el pecho de Tom. No quería que los chicos se fueran, pero me sentía fatal por todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

 **Tom:** Bill, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Georg- No queremos que estés así.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué entonces me gritasteis así? ¿Por qué ayudasteis a Tom? ¿Sabéis acaso si había un motivo, o si fue por mi depresión? No, es más fácil gritarme según salí del hospital, echarme en cara que otra vez la he jodido. -no pude aguantarme las lágrimas y salí casi corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

 **Tom:** Fui tras él a el cuarto- No debería haberlos llamado.

 **Bill:** No... Da igual. -no quería que encima se sintiera mal.- Anda, ve con ellos. -le dije intentando sonreírle.- Te prometo que cuando me encuentre mejor, bajo.

 **Tom:** No, da igual. Prefiero estar contigo... Si quieres, claro.

 **Bill:** Yo siempre quiero estar contigo. -dije y le abracé.- Pero ve con ellos, de verdad. Tenías muchas ganas de jugar.

 **Tom:** No tenía ganas de jugar. Quería que estuvieras bien... Que dejaras de tenerles miedo a todos y pudieras sentirte a gusto con ellos. Y que te divirtieras sin tener que moverte mucho... Aunque la he cagado del todo. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No lo sientas -le dije mimoso mientras apretaba el abrazo.- Lo has hecho intentando que estuviera bien.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Pues eso, yo me quedo contigo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. No quería obligarle a estar conmigo, pero bueno...- Vale. Pero avisa a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Les mandé un mensaje y me puse a mimar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar, aunque en en fondo seguía sintiéndome mal.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No... No es nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** No es nada. -le abracé fuerte.- ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

 **Tom:** Claro, vamos -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y fuimos juntos al baño. Empecé a llenar la bañera y me desnudé despacio.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y nos metimos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. Me sentía mal, pero a la vez quería su cariño.

 **Tom:** Le mimé todo lo que pude para que dejara de estar mal.

 **Bill:** Me fui sintiendo mejor poco a poco, pero seguía bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Oye, en serio. Cuéntame que te pasa -le dije acariciándole- No estás bien y quiero ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Por qué ellos me hicieron todo eso ayer? De ti lo entiendo, y lo acepto porque eres mi marido y eres el único que podría putearme así... ¿Pero ellos?

 **Tom:** Eso tendrás que hablarlo con ellos. En parte fue culpa mía. Yo diría que en gran parte fue culpa mía...

 **Bill:** Pero es que me hicieron tanto daño... -Suspiré.- Además, no puede ser gran parte culpa tuya, porque la decisión fue suya.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero yo estaba tan cabreado que no dejé de meter mierda, y les obligué. Ellos sólo querían echarte la bronca, pero yo les obligué.

 **Bill:** Pero podrían haberse negado, y lo sabes. -en realidad eso no era principalmente lo que me jodía, pero lo que pensaba podía hacerle daño, y eso era lo último que quería.- De todos modos, dejémoslo. Que yo me he venido aquí a que me mimes bajo las burbujas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero deja de rayarte -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo posible. -prometí.

 **Tom:** Le besé y seguí mimándole.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y al poco me sentí mejor, más... Atrevido. Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y empecé a besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Qué pretendes?

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle.- Comerte enterito. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Le acaricié de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y, mirándole sonriendo, empecé a restregarme contra él.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me lancé a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Eché la cabeza a un lado para que me besara mejor y gemí, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Grité y me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité más fuerte y me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y empezamos a follar como animales.

 **Bill:** Me corrí gritándole al oído mientras ponía todo perdido con mi semen y luego él se corrió en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le besé saliendo de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé abrazado a él jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el pelo- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí- Demasiado... -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a nuestro cuarto? -le lamí el cuello.- Tengo ganas de volver a jugar con el hielo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y qué quieres hacer con el hielo? Pequeño sucio...

 **Bill:** Quiero metértelo en todos los sitios posibles... -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Mejor que no -le dije dubitativo- Prefiero que te cures primero. Me dejo hacer todo lo que tú quieras cuando te cures, pero ahora mejor que no. No sabes cuánto me apetece bajar a nuestro cuarto, pero... No quiero perjudicarte.

 **Bill:** Me jodió un poco, pero acepté. Miré la hora.- En media hora viene Franny a curarme otra vez... Mejor que vayamos saliendo. -le besé los labios y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Oye, no quería ofenderte. Tengo muchísimas ganas. Pero no quiero que empeores por mi culpa -le dije.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... -Le acaricié el pelo.- Pero mejor nos vestimos y bajamos, que sabes que Franny no soporta esperar.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Le sequé y le vestí con cariño y me vestí yo. Bajamos al salón.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me acomodé entre sus brazos.- ¿Jugamos a la play un rato?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Puse el GTA y le di un mando.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando muy picados hasta que llegó Franny.

 **Tom:** Pausamos el juego y fui a abrir.

 **Bill:** Me miró con mala cara y me ordenó ir a urgencias de inmediato. Yo intentaba calmar a Tom, pero no lograba nada... En urgencias me quitaron los puntos y me quitaron el pus. Llenaron un cuenquito entero. Estaban tan flipados, que me ingresaron. Sólo por preocupación, pero no querían que la infección pasa a la sangre. Así que me tocaba pringar.

 **Tom:** Me senté al lado de su camilla sin soltarle la mano.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, Tom -dije sintiéndome una puta mierda.- Yo estoy bien...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Ha sido culpa mía. No debería haberte dado la idea de jugar con los enanos... -suspiré. Vi entrar a Mariah, preocupada. Aproveché para ir a coger algo de la máquina, que estaba en ese mismo pasillo (ya eran las once de la noche, Bill ya había cenado, pero yo no).

 **Bill:** ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? 

-No es nada... Es que me curaron mal, y la herida está muy infectada... 

-Bill, mi niño... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todos te queremos mucho... 

-Ya lo sé, mamá... Pero no quise suicidarme. -me miró con cara de "no cuela". 

-Que sí, joder. Escucha... Sabes que Tom estaba jodido por haberme echado, y me dijo que sólo haciéndole mucho daño, conseguiría que dejara de sentirse mal... Y yo quise asustarle. Iba a hacerme sólo un arañazo, algo que le hiciera preocuparse y olvidar la culpa... Pero él se giró muy de repente... Y me asustó... 

-Y apretaste demasiado. -completó ella. Le sonreí. 

-Exacto. Se me fue de las manos... Y ahora está muy infectado. Pero en urgencias dicen que se me curará pronto.

 **Tom:** Me enteré de todo. Había oído todo... Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara algo alterado...

 **Bill:** Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, tranquilos.- Tom tarda mucho... 

-No te preocupes, en seguida vendrá.

 **Tom:** Cuando me pude calmar, volví al cuarto y me senté ahí.

 **Bill:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté muy preocupado. No tenía buena cara...

 **Tom:** Sí, tranquilo -le respondí. Mariah me miraba también con mala cara.

 **Bill:** Voy fuera. -dijo seria y se fue. 

-Tom, anda... No me mientas. Dime qué te pasa.

 **Tom:** Lo he oído todo.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sólo déjame calmarme un poco, en seguida estaré bien.

 **Bill:** Claro... -dije sin alzar casi la voz.

 **Tom:** Llamé a Mariah para que entrara.

 **Bill:** Mariah me dio la mano sonriendo.- Los chicos vienen ahora. Están preocupados.

 **Tom:** Me quedé algo preocupado. No sabía si Bill les quería ver.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Estaba un poco atontado por los calmantes que me habían dado, y no me entraba de lo que me decían.

 **Tom:** Llegaron los chicos a verle, aunque entraron algo tímidos.

 **Bill:** Seguía medio lelo, así que les sonreí según llegaron.

 **Tom:** Los médicos no quisieron darle el alta a Bill hasta que no tuvo la herida totalmente cerrada. Al final le dieron el alta dos semanas después.

 **Bill:** Me fui muy contento; había hecho las paces con todos ya, y encima tenía la herida curada.... Y cuando todos se distrajeran, ¡mataría al tío que me hizo esa chapuza en el cuello!

 **Tom:** Bill estaba muerto de contento y yo la verdad que también. Y los enanos, y todos en general.

 **Bill:** Abracé fuerte a Tom y le besé el cuello.- Me debes una visita a cierto cuarto... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé... Te dije que me dejaba hacer lo que quisieras -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues... Vamos allí.

 **Tom:** Nos montamos en el coche y puse su música.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la mejilla. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero estaba de muy buen humor.

 **Tom:** Me reí al verle tan contento y arranqué.

 **Bill:** Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabías?

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti. Más que a mi vida.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y volví a besarle la mejilla. Qué ganas de llegar a casa...

 **Tom:** Aparqué en casa y nos bajamos.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano, cogí hielos y helado y fui directo a nuestro cuarto del sótano.

 **Tom:** Me senté y dejé que se subiera a horcajadas encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- ¿Me follas o te follo? En cualquier caso es totalmente obligatorio usar los hielos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te dejo elegir -le besé.

 **Bill:** No, no... Yo he elegido lo del hielo. Ahora tú eliges quién primero.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello y me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Gemí y estiré el cuello para que me besase mejor.

 **Tom:** Me llené la boca de helado y le besé.

 **Bill:** Colé la lengua en su boca y me llevé parte del helado.

 **Tom:** Dejé que nos chorreara el helado por las comisuras de los labios. Le llené el cuerpo de helado y me comí el helado desde su cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y le dejé lamer todo lo que quisiera... Aunque no bajara tanto como yo quería.

 **Tom:** Le llené el bajo estómago de helado y la polla viendo cómo se derretía. Bill se estremeció y fui a comerme el helado.

 **Bill:** Chillé sin poder evitarlo cuando me empezó a comer la polla.

 **Tom:** Me comí la polla mientras le dilataba y le metía cuatro hielos en el culo.

 **Bill:** Moví las caderas contra su boca y casi me vuelvo loco al sentir los hielos entrando en mi cuerpo. Ahora entiendo que le gustara tanto...

 **Tom:** Jugaba con los dedos y los hielos en él sin dejar de comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** No pude más y me corrí en su boca con un grito.

 **Tom:** Subí a besarle sin sacar los dedos de él, impidiendo que se escaparan los hielos.

 **Bill:** Grité contra su boca y abrí más las piernas.- Dios, Tom... Fóllame ya.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y le ataqué el cuello ya curado.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé follar, muerto de placer.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y me impulsé fuerte.

 **Bill:** Oh, joder, Tom... Así... -me puse a gritar y a masturbarme, muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Invadí su boca con mi lengua y empujé hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando, agotado y muy satisfecho. Llevaba con ganas de esto desde antes de que me ingresaran, y había sido todo mucho más intenso.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y nos giré- Ahora tú -dije contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé -¿Qué quieres que haga... Amo? -pregunté relamiéndome. Sabía que le ponía mucho que le llamase amo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo con saña- Que te toca hacer lo que quieras conmigo -le besé- esclavo.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Pues... Quiero ver cómo mi amo juega con los hielos y su culo... -le besé. -Me encantaría verlo, en serio.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo quieres que juegue? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pues... Como quieras. Pero tu culo tiene que terminar bien abierto y fresquito, que luego va a entrar algo muy gordo y caliente.

 **Tom:** Se me puso mucho más dura de lo que estaba- Pues empieza tú.

 **Bill:** No... Solo tú -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me metí los dedos y empezó a mirarme con vicio.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme despacito, relamiéndome con la escena.- Los hielos... -le recordé al poquito.

 **Tom:** Gemí y grité y me metí los hielos poco a poco. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un jadeo ansioso y empecé a chorrear. Era muy excitante ver eso. Dispuesto a sorprenderle, me puse detrás de él y empecé a lamer su entrada.

 **Tom:** Tuve que separar los dedos de mi culo para dejarle lamer bien a fondo.

 **Bill:** Seguí lamiendo otro rato y luego me aparté, aunque Tom protestó.- Sigue con el hielo...

 **Tom:** Seguí jugando con el hielo en mi interior- Bill, fóllame.

 **Bill:** ¿Que haga qué, amo? -pregunté en su oído con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** ¡Fóllame! -pedí a gritos- Es... Aaah... Una orden.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues deberías quitar los dedos... ¿No?

 **Tom:** Me saqué los dedos y me folló con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las caderas para darle con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Enredé los dedos en su pelo sin dejar de gritar.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando empezó a tirar, pero no le dije nada y embestí con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Grité con cada embestida hasta que me corrí estrepitosamente.

 **Bill:** Apretó el culo cuando se corrió, provocando mi orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Bill se cayó encima mío. Le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Contento, amo? -le pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** No sabes cuánto -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé con dulzura.- ¿Vamos a la ducha?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Cerramos el cuarto y subimos juntos a la ducha, alelados.

 **Tom:** Nos limpiamos bien. Sequé a Bill con mimo y me sequé yo. Nos quedamos en pijama.

 **Bill:** Mariah tiene a los niños hasta mañana... ¿Nos quedamos ya en la cama?

 **Tom:** Asentí. ¿Tienes sueño?

 **Bill:** Qué va, es que me da pereza bajar hasta el salón. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Nos bajé al salón y nos tapé con la manta.

 **Bill:** Eres muy cómodo, ¿sabes? -dije pegándome a él. Tenía ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido... Últimamente solo nos peleábamos.

 **Tom:** Lo sueles decir -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que es verdad... Por eso te lo recuerdo todo el tiempo.

 **Tom:** Me eché a reír y le besé.

 **Bill:** Tiré de su cuerpo hasta que quedó tumbado encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y enredé los dedos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso. Me encanta verte bien.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- A mí me encanta que me veas bien.

 **Tom:** A ver, a mi siempre me pareces precioso y siempre me lo vas a parecer. Pero prefiero verte bien. Aunque a veces cuando te marco en la cama... -sonreí de lado- También está bien.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Sí, eso también está bien.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Te amo -le besé.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con mucha fuerza. Me encantaba estar así con él.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así hasta que Bill se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque olía muy bien... Y vi desde mi sitio a Tom haciendo la cena. Sonreí al verle tan concentrado.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la cena y llevé los platos al salón.

 **Bill:** Me hice el dormido, a ver qué hacía.

 **Tom:** Fui a despertar a Bill con besos.

 **Bill:** Seguí haciéndome el dormido para que me siguiera besando.

 **Tom:** Le besé mientras le decía moñadas.

 **Bill:** Me estiré y abrí los ojos poco a poco.

 **Tom:** La cena, precioso.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y le estrujé entre mis brazos.- ¿Eres tú mi cena?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Puedo serlo, si quieres.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que quiero... Siempre quiero.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bueno, pues cena lo que he hecho. Yo soy el postre.

 **Bill:** Jo... Yo quiero cenarte a ti primero... -fingí un puchero y me besó.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé besar. Recién levantado, todo se sentía mucho más, era diez veces mejor.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé del todo y me desnudé yo. Sin dejar de besarle le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me abrí más de piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. Dios... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y enredé las piernas en sus caderas para que pudiera moverse mejor.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y apreté para hacerle más estrecho.

 **Bill:** Aah, Tom.... -empecé a masturbarme al ritmo de las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos estrepitosamente. Nos quedamos abrazados.

 **Bill:** Me gustan estas cenas...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, ven a la mesa -se fue a vestir- ¿Pero quién te ha dado permiso?

 **Bill:** Yo mismo -dije sonriendo con chulería. Aun así, me quedé desnudo y me senté en sus piernas a cenar.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta, que obedezcas -me reí y empecé a cenar.

 **Bill:** Me puse a cenar yo también. Estaba todo delicioso.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Está muy rico, amor.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y seguí cenando, muy contento.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de mimarle y de besarle la mejilla, el cuello, la nariz... Por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo cuando empezó a mimarme y me quedé acurrucado entre sus brazos. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar y fuimos mimosos hasta el sofá.

 **Bill:** Le besé y estuve un rato diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.- Es un poco raro veros tan cariñosos, estando en pelotas y con lo que parecen restos de semen por el cuerpo, ¿sabéis? -me asusté mucho al oír a Anna hablar.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír sin poder evitarlo- Tú calla, que ya quisieras estar tú llena de semen de Patrick o nuestro -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Ya tuve bastante con que Bill me llenase una vez... Y menos mal que me ligué las trompas... -nos reímos, pero no noté muy cómodo a Patrick con la discusión...

 **Tom:** Patrick se escabulló como pudo y Anna se quedó rayadísima. Se fue a dar una vuelta y justo bajó Patrick- ¿Te pasa algo, capullo? -suspiró.

-No, nada... 

-Ya, claro. Suéltalo 

-Pues... -se sentó- Que quiero tener un hijo. Me da igual que no sea biológico. Pero todos tenemos claro lo que piensa Anna al respecto.

 **Bill:** Le miré con un poco de pena... Siempre me había fijado en que le encantaban los niños, y en cierto sentido me sentía mal porque él era muy cariñoso, sería un gran padre.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si hablas con ella? -pregunté sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 **Bill:** Cada vez que menciono el tema, se larga, o cambia la conversación.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si lo tienes tú solo? Quiero decir, seguís juntos siendo novios, pero tú adoptas a un crío y que para ella sea como Sara, Erick o los gemelos. Que les quiere mucho, pero como tía. No sé si me explico. Que sea solo cosa tuya.

 **Bill:** Negó con la cabeza.- Se lo propuse cuando os quedásteis a Erick... Y me dijo que o ella, o el niño que me quedase.

 **Tom:** Joder con mi hermana, qué mala hostia que se gasta, la desustanciada... Pues si no habla contigo, hazle una encerrona.

 **Bill:** Patrick suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se le veía tan triste... Joder.

 **Tom:** ¿Hablo yo con ella? -estuvo un rato tapándose la cara con las manos. Levantó la cara y, suspirando, asintió- Pues luego hablo con ella. Igual no vale de nada, pero te aseguro que al menos, lo hablaremos. Por mis santos cojones.

 **Bill:** Asintió.- Gracias... Al final, Bill tenía razón. -Tom le miró sin entenderle.

-Me dijo que la decisión de Anna también me afectaría a mí, y que a la larga, me arrepentiría... Y tiene razón. Me encantaría tener un bebé con ella...

 **Tom:** Le apreté el hombro- Ánimo. Ya sabes que para Sara y Erick eres como su tercer padre. Que les encanta estar contigo y te quieren muchísimo. Y los gemelos igual. Si aquí compartimos todos hijos. En el fondo, los estamos criando entre todos...

 **Bill:** Lo sé, pero... Quiero uno mío. Llevarle a todas partes y presumir de él cómo hacéis vosotros con los niños...

 **Tom:** Ojalá Anna entre en razón... -justo llegó.

-Enana, ven aquí que vamos a hablar tú y yo muy seriamente a solas de hermano a hermana -me escondí el walkie sin que Anna se enterara pero haciendo que estos lo vieran, para que escucharan la conversación. Ella me miró desconfiada pero vino- ¿Sabes que Patrick quiere tener un hijo? -le solté tras encerrarnos con llave. Se quedó blanca.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? 

-Quiero que entres en razón. Entiendo que no quieras ser madre, y lo respeto. Pero él está sufriendo. Nadie te pide que seas madre. Pero déjale ser padre a él sin hacerle elegir.

-¿Por qué te metes en mi puta vida? -se puso chula.

-¡Porque tu novio está destrozado y nos ha pedido ayuda, joder! -le grité- Si le quieres, ¿por qué le haces elegir, eh? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta con quien menos tendrías que serlo? -le dije yo.

-¡Porque tengo miedo! Joder... -se derrumbó- ¿Y si tiene un hijo y le quiere más que a mi? -suspiré.

-Eres imbécil. ¿Sabes? Una persona puede tener o no instinto maternal o paternal, y le pueden gustar o no los niños, pero hay un problema. Si alguien no tiene instinto maternal, puede acabar teniendo, o igual no, no tiene porqué, pero si alguien tiene ese instinto no se le va a ir en la vida. Y eso no implica que te quiera menos. Fíjate lo que él te quiere, que sufre por ello, todo para poder estar contigo... Esto no es un capricho ni es como un pantalón. Es algo muy serio. Y no se lo puedes prohibir. Si de verdad le quieres, déjale ser padre él sólo. Nadie te pide que tú seas madre. Pero no le hagas elegir, joder. Porque le estás partiendo el corazón. ¿Tú de verdad crees que cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada de Bill me alegré? Hasta me desmayé. Menudo marrón, pensé. Pero Bill la quería. No se lo podía prohibir. Y lo acepté y la adopté. Y ese mismo día la quise. Porque era la hija de Bill. Nunca había querido un niño. Pero hice el esfuerzo. Por Bill. Porque no le podía impedir que fuera padre. Me fui a hablar con Mariah y ella me hizo ver que esto no era una desgracia, al revés. Pero tenía miedo. Y mira ahora. Joder. Todos te respetamos. Patrick el primero. Pero demuestra lo que le quieres. Él no va a dejar de quererte porque adopte a un niño. Ni mucho menos. Así que deja a un lado el miedo. Porque si tú no cedes sólo hay dos caminos posibles. Uno, que acabéis separados. Y el otro, que acabéis juntos, pero él sea infeliz lo que le queda de vida. Y no os merecéis ninguna de las dos cosas ni tú, ni él. Así que razona, joder. Que amar a otras personas no le va a restar amor hacia ti...

 **Bill:** Menuda labia tiene Tom. -me dijo Patrick muy sorprendido. 

-Es que él sabe mejor que nadie de lo que habla...

 **Tom:** Joder, Tom... ¿Y qué mierda se supone que debo hacer ahora? Joder... 

-Hablar con tu novio. Y dejarle ser padre. No tienes porqué serlo tú. Pero no le jodas a él -abrí la puerta- Ve.

 **Bill:** Me aparté un poco de Patrick.- Tenemos que hablar. -dijo Anna nada más llegar al salón. Patt asintió y se fue tras ella.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a Bill- Espero que haya válido de algo... A todo esto, ¿nos vestimos?

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada. Yo ya estaba vestido... Sólo me quedaba ponerme mi camiseta.

 **Tom:** Yo sigo desnudo, como puedes observar -me reí y cogí mi ropa.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del brazo para que no se vistiera. Le besé.- ¿Vamos a la cama? -pregunté contra su boca.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Vamos -le cogí en brazos. Justo vimos a Anna y Patrick salir.

 **Bill:** Iban un poco serios y Anna tenía los ojos rojos, pero nos hicieron un gesto para ir arriba, como diciendo que luego nos contaban.

 **Tom:** Subimos y nos tumbamos abrazados. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me tumbé encima de él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole más a mi con fuerza- Te sienta genial ser tan precioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y volví a besarle. Me pillaba siempre desprevenido.

 **Tom:** Me reí al verle sonrojarse- Siempre te pones rojo fosforito.

 **Bill:** Me puse mucho más rojo y él volvió a reírse.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Rojo también estás precioso.

 **Bill:** ¡Para ya! -le di un suave manotazo en el pecho, cada vez más sonrojado (si es que eso era posible).

 **Tom:** Me eché a reír- ¿De qué? ¿De decir la verdad?

 **Bill:** ¡En serio, para! -me crucé de brazos e inflé los mofletes.

 **Tom:** Le besé dejando ya de incomodarle.

 **Bill:** Seguí su beso y enterré los dedos en su pelo. Me encantaba tocarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos mimosos un buen rato.

 **Bill:** Le vi bostezar y me tumbé a su lado para dormirme.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Me dormí un poco después que él y no me desperté hasta que empecé a sentir besos por el cuello y los hombros.

 **Tom:** El desayuno, princesa -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Abrí sólo un ojo, medio dormido aún.- Buenos días -dije y me estiré.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me incorporé.- ¿Eres tú mi desayuno? -pregunté con inocencia y le puse la mano en la polla.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Sí -asentí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé con intensidad, pero me apartaba cada vez que intentaba meterme la lengua y él gruñía, picado.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta y le inmovilicé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me quedé esperando a ver qué hacían.

 **Tom:** Le besé e invadí su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risa que quedó ahogada por su lengua, que exploraba cada rincón de mi boca.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le ataqué el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé besar muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Nos desnudé y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y me abrí más de piernas..

 **Tom:** Se la metí hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Grité y me agarré a su espalda muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Metí y saqué con ansia.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme al ritmo de sus embestidas. Veía que a este paso, iba a durar muy poco.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar y reventé dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Seguí masturbándome, sin dejarle apartarse, hasta que me corrí con un fuerte gemido.

 **Tom:** Le besé posesivo.

 **Bill:** Como Tom seguía dentro de mí, empecé a moverme lentamente, intentando excitarle de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Se me puso dura y le volví a penetrar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y seguí moviéndome, haciendo más fácil la penetración.

 **Tom:** Joder... Me encantas -dije follándole como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Y tú a... ¡Ah, joder!... A mí... -rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé de forma sucia. La saliva resbalaba por nuestros cuellos, volviendo todo más sucio todavía.

 **Tom:** Me masturbé hasta que reventó en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome hasta que no pudo más y se corrió otra vez en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar- ¿Desayunas?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... -le besé otra vez y cogí la bandeja con el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Mientras desayunaba, le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y desayuné con calma.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó, aparté la bandeja y nos tumbé para mimarle.

 **Bill:** Sonreí encantado y me dejé mimar y consentir.

 **Tom:** Al final, nos levantamos cuando Mariah trajo a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Bajamos en pijama a por los niños y estuvimos jugando con ellos hasta que les dio hambre.

 **Tom:** Me fui a hacerles la comida. Cuando volví, Sara le señalaba la cicatriz a Bill.

 **Bill:** No es nada, cielo... -dije ocultándola con mi mano. Me acomplejaba mucho, y no quería que la viesen.

 **Tom:** Cosas que pasan. Yo también tengo -le enseñé las de el estómago- No es nada. 

-¿Duele? 

-No -pareció satisfecha y empezó a comer.

 **Bill:** Me levanté, cogí un pañuelo para el cuello y me lo tapé. No quería que nadie viera eso.

 **Tom:** Se quisieron los enanos echar la siesta y los subí a dormir. Me quedé con Bill. Parecía raro.

 **Bill:** Recogí todo y me recoloqué el pañuelo, asegurándome de que no se viera mi cicatriz.

 **Tom:** Le fui a besar y le pretendí quitar el pañuelo para besar su cuello, pero me pegó un empujón.

 **Bill:** No me lo quites. -dije encogiéndome.- No lo toques.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté sin entender nada.

 **Bill:** Tu solo no me lo quites, por favor. -pedí todavía encogido.

 **Tom:** Pero dime qué te pasa -le dije muy confundido. Ahora que todo estaba bien...

 **Bill:** No es nada... Solo quiero que no me quites el pañuelo. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Sí es algo...

 **Bill:** Mariah, Anna y Patrick nos miraban con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré.- Luego hablamos. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y nos encerré en el estudio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté en un taburete.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté preocupada.

 **Bill:** No quiero que veáis la marca. Eso es todo. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué? No pasa nada...

 **Bill:** ¡Sí pasa! Es horrible, un recordatorio continuo de lo gilipollas que soy... No quiero que lo veáis.

 **Tom:** No es nada. Estás precioso. No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Sí que es algo. Es un horror, algo que no debería existir.

 **Tom:** Es algo que no se va a ir y que no te quita ni un ápice de belleza.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! Estoy horroroso con ella. -la que tenía en la cara de aquella vez que drogaron a Tom me parecía más bonita que la que atravesaba mi cuello.

 **Tom:** No, Bill. No pasa nada. Estás precioso. No tienes porqué ocultarte.

 **Bill:** No mientas. -dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

 **Tom:** No lo hago. Te lo juro.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -pregunté temblando un poco. No quería que Tom me viera feo nunca...

 **Tom:** Te lo juro. Eres mi princesa. Eres mi niño. Nada te podría hacer feo. Nada. Eres precioso y perfecto. Esa marca no importa.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a sus brazos totalmente enternecido. No pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lagrimitas.

 **Tom:** Anda, quítate esto -llevé los dedos a su pañuelo con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, me quité poco a poco el pañuelo.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los labios al cuello y se lo llené de besos.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para no llorar y ladeé la cabeza para que me besase más.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi por la cintura y seguí besándole- ¿Ves? Precioso... -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me sequé una lágrima que no vio y le dejé que besara cuanto quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la espalda con las manos sin parar de llenar su cuello de besos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cada vez más tranquilo y enredé los dedos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Anda, calma precioso. Mi niño.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé con fuerza.- Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabías?

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo otra vez y le besé con mimo.- Me encantas, Tommy.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo no me vas a encantar tu a mi?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, un poco avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar sonriendo como un tonto.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y tras un rato, salimos fuera.

 **Bill:** Mariah sonrió al vernos salir contentos, y se fue a pintar con Sara.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Erick que se me abrazó al cuello y le pregunté a Patrick (aprovechando que Anna no estaba y que Mariah estaba con Sara)- ¿Qué tal anoche?

 **Bill:** ¡Eso! ¿Qué tal? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Al final cedió... Pero no parecía muy contenta.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Ya verás cómo luego le parece mejor -dije para que se animara.

 **Tom:** Tú estate feliz, que ya tienes lo que quieres.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero... No quiero anteponer mi felicidad a suya -dijo mirando al suelo.

 **Tom:** Ella se acostumbrará... Tú no te vas a olvidar de esto en la vida... Deberías tenerlo.

 **Bill:** Asintió y poco a poco fue sonriendo.- La verdad, cuanto más lo pienso, más me gusta la idea.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Por qué no vas hoy? Te podemos acompañar. Ya sabes que te puedo ahorrar trámites innecesarios... 

-¿En serio? -sonrió más.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos. -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Anda, tira... Mariah, ¿te puedes quedar con los enanos? Patrick quiere adoptar a un niño -se quedó pilladísima, pero asintió. Abrí un cajón y llené un maletín de billetes.- Vamos -me miraron flipados, pero no dijeron nada. Nos fuimos al orfanato.

 **Bill:** Al llegar, una tía con pinta de puta y llena de silicona, nos preguntó qué queríamos. Tenía una voz... Asquerosa. Y encima no dejaba de mirar a Tom...

 **Tom:** Hola, Laura... -dije mirándola mal- No quiero tonterías, quiero que vengan aquí asistentes sociales y jueces. Todos los que tengan que firmar algún tipo de papel para hacer una adopción y quiero que sea YA. Queremos adoptar un niño y llevárnoslo hoy mismo. 

-Pero eso lleva su tiempo -me dijo "insinuante"- Aunque yo podría acelerarlo. 

-Ya lo creo que podrías -la cogí del pelo y la estampé en una pared- Es más, como no lo hagas sufrirás las consecuencias. Sabes de lo que soy capaz... -asintió asustada y se fue al despacho a hacer unas llamadas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé posesivamente.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendió pero me dejé besar. Justo entonces volvió la puta esa y se nos quedó mirando con asco. Me dio mucha rabia y me pegué más a Tom, sobándole por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Noté la presencia de esa pava y cogí a Bill con más posesividad. Ella dijo que iban a llegar en media hora, que podíamos ir conociendo a los niños, y entonces nos separamos para acompañar a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Bonita escena de "no toques mis cosas", chicos. -bromeó Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Como tiene que ser, aunque a ti te dejamos tocar nuestras cosas -se puso rojo y se rió. Bill también se rió. Había muchos niños jugando y chillando, pero a Patrick le llamó la atención un niño que estaba solo y parecía triste. Tenía unos tres o cuatro años. Se acercó a él a hablarle.

-¿Por qué estas solo?

-No quieren jugar conmigo. Dicen que soy raro. 

-A mi no me pareces raro. ¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Porque no me gusta el fútbol. -dijo el niño triste.

-Pues a mi no me pareces raro por eso. ¿A qué te gusta jugar? 

-Me gustan muchos juegos. Sólo el fútbol no. 

-No pasa nada por eso -el niño sonrió.

-Yo me llamo Patrick. ¿Tú? 

-James. 

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? 

-No me acuerdo. Me han dicho que mis papás están en el cielo y que si soy bueno tendré otros papás -de repente se puso triste.

-Pero los demás niños me dicen que nadie me va a querer porque soy raro. 

-¿Quieres que yo sea tu papá? -preguntó Patrick. El niño le miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿De verdad? 

-Claro -se le abrazó llorando.

-¡Siii! -Patrick lo abrazó y lo cogió en brazos. Fuimos a ir dentro. Todos los niños nos miraban. Entramos dentro y ya habían llegado todas las personas que tenían que certificar y mirar papeles, junto con mi abogado. Tras soltarles un fajo de billetes a cada uno, firmaron todo lo que había que firmar y Patrick subió con James a recoger las pocas cosas que James pudiera tener. Laura andaba por ahí y yo pegué a Bill bien a mi.


	11. Regalo roto

**Bill:** Tom... ¿Y si esta noche cenamos fuera? -le pregunté mimoso. La verdad, tenía ganas de salir un poco, aunque solo fuera ir a cenar.

 **Tom:** Claro. Es una gran idea -le besé el cuello. Nos fuimos de ahí y fuimos hacia el coche. James parecía muy feliz y emocionado- Ellos son tus tíos -nos presentó- Son Bill y Tom -nos dio un abrazo muy tímido.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido. James era un niño guapísimo. Sin duda, yo también le habría adoptado.- ¿Tienes ganas de conocer a tus primos? -le pregunté.

 **Tom:** ¿Tengo primos? 

-Cuatro -le respondí- Dos son nuestros y otros dos de tus otros dos tíos. Luego te los presentamos. 

-Que guay -dijo muy rojo.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa.- Verás qué bien, pequeño. -Dijo Patrick y le abrazó.- Te lo vas a pasar genial con tus primos.

 **Tom:** Tengo ganas de verles -dijo. Le sentamos en un asiento de atrás y Patrick se sentó con él. Nos subimos Bill y yo delante y arrancamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa respondiendo a todas las preguntas de James, pero hubo una que nos descolocó mucho.- ¿Y voy a tener mami? ¿U otro papi? -miré a Patrick por el retrovisor, sin saber qué decir.

 **Tom:** No, cielo. Pero sí muchos tíos -le dijo Patrick intentando aliviar la tensión. El niño miró a Patrick.

-Me gustas de papi. Seguro que no hay otro tan guay -le sonrió rojo.

 **Bill:** Es el mejor papi -le dije yo sonriendo. Él asintió, conforme, y justo llegamos a casa.

 **Tom:** Patrick lo cogió en brazos- Aquí vas a vivir -le dijo. Entramos a la casa. Sara y Erick vinieron flipados con Mariah detrás y con Anna en el sofá.

 **Bill:** ¡Hala, qué niño más guapo! -dijo Mariah según le vio.

-¿Quién es, Paddy? -preguntó Sara flipada. Erick le miraba sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Es el hijo de Patrick. Vuestro primo -le miraron sorprendidos y le fueron a abrazar los dos con una gran sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Yo soy Sara. Y él es Erick. Pero es pequeño y no habla casi. -explicó Sara.- ¿Vienes a jugar? -preguntó sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Pero espera, que tendremos que presentarle a los tíos y a los primos- Aaaah -asintió Sara y le dio la mano- Esta es la abuela Mariah -le señaló Sara- Y ella la tía Anna.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dijo James muy rojo. Era tan lindo...

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba un poco con miedo de la reacción de Anna, pero ella con una gran sonrisa, se presentó como novia de Patrick y su tía. Mariah también le dio un abrazo muy grande. Llamamos a los Gs para que vinieran y trajeran a los gemelos.

 **Bill:** Mariola se puso súper roja al ver al niño. Qué mona...

 **Tom:** James también se puso rojo al ver a Mariola. Le dio un abrazo muy tímido- Hala, ya hay cuatro emparejados. Falta uno -les dije a los mayores sin que nos oyeran los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé- Déjales, que son muy monos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Que se quede James uno de los cuartos de invitados -dije yo- Cambiamos los muebles para que sea un cuarto de él y ya está. Y habrá que comprarle ropa.

 **Bill:** Sí, ya lo tengo todo pensado... Mañana mismo iré a comprarle ropa. Y lo del cuarto no corre prisa... Puede dormir con Anna y conmigo.

 **Tom:** Lo del cuarto lo podemos tener para pasado mañana mismo. Hoy llamo a los obreros, mañana se compran los muebles y entre mañana y pasado se montan. 

-Pero no tengo dinero para todo eso de golpe. 

-Cállate, gilipollas. Hacemos eso. 

-Per... 

-Que te calles. He dicho.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Anda, hazle caso... Y mañana, nos vamos tú y yo de compras con James.

 **Tom:** Patrick al final asintió y yo llamé a los obreros de siempre para que vinieran mañana por la mañana. James ya conocía a todos y se fue a jugar con los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho ver a los niños jugando juntos, aceptando a James como uno más. Incluso Erick le ofrecía sus juguetes.

 **Tom:** Anda, tú que te estrenas hoy como padre, cuídanos a los enanos que nos vamos a cenar por ahí -le dije a Patrick. Se rió y asintió.

 **Bill:** Voy a prepararme -le dije a Tom al oído y me subí al cuarto. Ya podía espabilar, porque no tenía ni idea de qué ponerme.

 **Tom:** Le toqué el culo por detrás y se giró sonriéndome. Me quedé cascando con estos.

 **Bill:** Al final me puse unos vaqueros negros rotos de las rodillas, una camisa de cuadros azul y unas vans con estampado de galaxia. Cuando pensé que ya estaba listo, bajé.

 **Tom:** Me lo comí con la mirada y le besé.

 **Bill:** Tom, no seas ansioso y deja algo para el postre -dijo Patrick medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Tsss, tú a cuidar de tu hijo -sonrió ampliamente al oír eso.

 **Bill:** Venga, señor ansioso, que yo tengo hambre. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y cogimos un tranvía

 **Bill:** Sonreí al subir al tranvía- ¿Y este cambio? -pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

 **Tom:** Que pretendo emborracharte para aprovecharme de ti y tal vez en el intento acabe yo de la misma manera... Y si hemos de morir, prefiero que sea a polvos -dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y le abracé.- Te quiero mucho.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti -le acaricié y nos subimos. Cuando me subí, todos los del vagón se bajaron.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo y me senté al lado de una ventana.

 **Tom:** Me senté a su lado. En seguida llegamos al centro.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Al Ritz -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Decidí no protestar y le di la mano para que me llevase.

 **Tom:** Entramos (sin reserva, para variar) y en seguida nos dieron mesa.

 **Bill:** Me senté lo más cerca de él que pude. Intentaba que no de notase mi incomodidad al estar en un sitio tan elegante.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces incómodo...

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Seguro -le sonreí otra vez y empecé a mirar la carta. No sabía qué elegir.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Yo pedí un hojaldre de setas y gambas de primero. y un chuletón con patatas fritas de segundo.

 **Bill:** Pedí lo mismo que él cuando vi que era incapaz de decidirme.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y eso? Pequeño copión.

 **Bill:** Es que no podía decidir. Todo suena demasiado delicioso.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues te traigo un millón de veces hasta que pruebes todo.

 **Bill:** Tampoco hace falta... -dije rojo.

 **Tom:** Tú te mereces todas las atenciones y todo el oro del mundo.

 **Bill:** No exageres... -dije aun más rojo.

 **Tom:** No lo hago -respondí con simpleza.

 **Bill:** Sí lo haces. Cuando se trata de mí, siempre lo haces. -justo llegó nuestra cena.

 **Tom:** Nunca lo hago. Soy sincero. Pienso lo que digo.

 **Bill:** Pues a mí me parece exagerado -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Pues estás equivocado -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor te equivocas tú -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Sé que no... Porque lo siento desde dentro. Desde aquí -le puse la mano en mi corazón.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le sonreí. No sabía qué decirle, estaba muerto de vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar con la calma- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras -dije sonriendo y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Damos un paseo? Está muy buena noche.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y salimos a pasear por los altos. Estaba todo tan... Tranquilo. Se me hacía incluso raro.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? De tranquis.

 **Bill:** Me reí- ¿Vas a emborracharme, Trümper?

 **Tom:** Contesté un "Nah" muy sospechoso de broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé- Venga, llévame a beber.

 **Tom:** Me reí y nos metí a un pub.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en la barra y me pedí una copa de Ron.

 **Tom:** Me pedí lo mismo. Nos pusimos a hablar y a hacer el moñas.

 **Bill:** Las parejas que había cerca nos miraban muy enternecidos y sonrientes, haciendo que me pusiera rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué tan rojo? -le pregunté riéndome.

 **Bill:** Porque nos miran -respondí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le robé un beso.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo pero le besé. Estaba muy mimoso.

 **Tom:** Seguimos bebiendo y moñas con la calma. Al final íbamos bastante borrachos y decidimos volver.

 **Bill:** ¿Cogemos un taxi o paseamos? -pregunté abrazado a él, muy mimoso.

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Eliges tú. -le cogí la cara con las manos y le besé con ansias.

 **Tom:** Paré un taxi para follar, pero ya. Al barrio no llegaban taxis, pero si lo pedía aquí y lo pedía yo, sí llegaban.

 **Bill:** Nos metimos al coche muy pegados y empezamos a besarnos y tocarnos en lo que nos llevaban a casa.

 **Tom:** Paró en la puerta, le pagué y, sin esperar a que me diera las vueltas del billete de 50 que le di, salimos.

 **Bill:** Le arrastré a la puerta y empecé a despollarme cuando, después de más de seis intentos, seguía sin poder meter la llave.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué se mueve la cerradura cada vez que intento meter la llave? -me quejé.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... Pero yo quiero que me folles ya. -dije haciendo un puchero.

 **Tom:** Le di las llaves para que abriera él.

 **Bill:** Me costó un rato, pero al final pude abrir. Sonreí a Tom y en cuanto entró me lancé a su boca.

 **Tom:** Nos lancé al sofá y le empecé a desnudar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé de forma sucia. Le saqué la camiseta y empecé a lamerle y morderle el pecho.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer y gemí.

 **Bill:** Le hice tumbarse y le quité de un tirón el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Le vi duro y me puse muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca con muchas ansias.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me pegué más a él. Me separé de sus labios y me metí su polla en la boca mientras me bajaba los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Grité de placer. Me metió los dedos.

 **Bill:** Le dilaté lo más deprisa que pude y le penetré con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a su pelo y me dejé follar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma muy sucia y aumenté la fuerza de las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Me corrí berreando.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo un poco más hasta que yo me corrí también.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le besé y salí con cuidado de él.

 **Tom:** Le lamí los labios y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y le pedí que me follara.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y jugué con los dedos dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé hacer muerto de gusto. Joder... Era genial.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza cuando estuvo listo y embestí una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me dejé follar sin parar de gritar hasta que me corrí manchando mi mano.

 **Tom:** Le embestí más veces hasta que reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Le besé y salió con cuidado de mí. Se me había pasado la borrachera ya.

 **Tom:** Yo iba todavía haciendo eses- ¿Dormimos?

 **Bill:** Claro. Ven, vamos a la cama. -le di la mano y le guié a nuestro cuarto. Era difícil porque se tambaleaba en todas direcciones.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes que aunque estás borroso sigues precioso? -le dije dejándome caer a la cama.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y le besé- Ahora sí. Anda, vamos a dormir. -Apagué la luz.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me dormí entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con una resaca del copón y con mi habitual mala hostia en estas situaciones. Tenía que ir a buscar los muebles con Patrick. Le di un beso a Bill, le dejé una nota, me vestí y bajé con cara de muerto- Hostia, Tom. Qué demacración -me dijo Patrick al verme. Estaba dando de desayunar a James.

-No preguntes -respondí. Patrick me dio algo de desayuno. Intenté ser amable por el enano- ¿Cómo has dormido, James? 

-Muy bien, gracias -me dijo tímidamente.

-Me alegro -le sonreí y seguí desayunando mientras Patrick atendía y vestía a James. Nos lo llevamos al coche y fuimos a la tienda de muebles- ¿Cuáles te gustan? -le pregunté- Son para tu cuarto.

-¿Un cuarto para mi sólo? -preguntó emocionado.

-Claro -le revolvió Patrick el pelo- Elige los que te gusten -le dije yo. En seguida eligió unos que le gustaban. Por suerte, tenían en la tienda y nos los pudimos llevar. Justo entonces, llamé a los obreros para que sacaran los muebles que ya estaban en el cuarto y montaran los nuevos. Me apetecía montarlos a mi, pero me apetecía más ir con Bill. Bill no se había despertado, así que le subí el desayuno a la cama.

 **Bill:** Sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado y me desperté.- Hola... -le dije sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Tom:** Gruñí en respuesta- ¿Tú? Te he traído el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ni bien, ni mal... Muchas gracias -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Subí la cara y le besé en los labios- De nada. A ver si te gusta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí -Seguro que me gusta. Siempre me gusta todo lo que haces.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y le abracé mientras desayunaba.

 **Bill:** Está delicioso. -dije comiendo muy contento.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -dije besando su cuello- Ya están los obreros montando el cuarto de James -le avisé- Hoy mismo podrá dormir ahí.

 **Bill:** Genial. -dije terminando con la fruta y empezando a beberme el café.- ¿Y cómo estaba? ¿Sigue igual de tímido?

 **Tom:** Sí. Pero se ha quedado flipado cuando se ha enterado de que su cuarto iba a ser sólo para él.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Bueno, todo esto es nuevo para él. Seguro que pronto se acostumbra. -se abrió la puerta de repente y entró Sara tirando del brazo de James. 

-¡Bill, canta! 

-Hola a ti también, eh... -se subieron a la cama. 

-Hola papá -me besó la mejilla. 

-Papi... ¿Cantas?

 **Tom:** Me eché a reír y me quedé escuchando a Bill cantar. A James le gustó mucho.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Te dije que canta bien -dijo Sara a James, con chulería.

 **Tom:** James asintió, muy rojo- Muy bien, enana. Bill ya ha cantado. Ahora, a desayunar -la cogí debajo de mi brazo como si fuera un saco. Se echó a reír. Bill también se levantó riéndose y subió a por Erick- Y tú no te libras, ¿eh? -le dije a James y lo cogí debajo del otro brazo. Riéndose, los bajé al salón.

 **Bill:** Erick y yo bajamos más tranquilos, pero cuando vio a James se volvió loco de contento y empezó a chillar.

 **Tom:** Erick se lanzó a por James. A James se le notaba que le encantaban todos los enanos. Ayer se habían llevado genial.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver que se llevaban tan bien y empecé a preparar la fruta de Erick.

 **Tom:** Mientras Bill preparaba el desayuno, me puse a jugar con todos a tiros. James estaba más tímido, pero se soltaba poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Cuando lo tuve todo, se sentaron en la mesa, aún disparándose.- Eh, las armas fuera de la mesa -dije "serio".

 **Tom:** Pararon de jugar y empezaron a desayunar. A Erick le di de desayunar yo.

 **Bill:** Estuve recogiendo el salón mientras desayunaban.

 **Tom:** Al final, acabaron de desayunar y les mandé a jugar. Abracé a Bill por detrás. Patrick estaba en el sofá con Anna- No me hace gracia que sólo limpies tú... Vamos a limpiar todos a partir de ahora. Deberíamos haber empezado antes. No es justo que tú te tengas que ocupar de todo.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, cielo. A mí no me importa hacerlo. -le besé la nariz.

 **Tom:** Pero no me hace gracia. Siempre lo haces tú todo.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Como quieras, Tom... -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** No sé...

 **Bill:** Anda, déjalo estar. Ya lo hablaremos. ¿Vamos al sofá?

 **Tom:** Vamos -fuimos a sentarnos mientras los enanos jugaban.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Estaba cansado, pero intentaba no dormirme.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras mal?

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... -le besé la sien.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con mimo y le empecé a acariciar y a besar.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar hasta que me quedé frito entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Me reí y lo acuné entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a la hora de la comida.

 **Tom:** Entre Erick y yo dimos de comer a los tres e hicimos la comida para nosotros. Justo Bill se despertó.

 **Bill:** ¿Necesitáis ayuda? -pregunté aún medio lelo.

 **Tom:** No -sonreí- Siéntate.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté incorporándome.

 **Tom:** Sí -puse nuestro plato bien lleno.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me quedé esperando a que se sentase.

 **Tom:** Puse la mesa y me senté tirando de Bill. Estábamos comiendo cuando James vio el cuarto de juegos del otro lado de la cocina y vino muy tímido hacia Patrick- Papá, ¿puedo jugar ahí? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** Patrick nos miró como pidiendo permiso.- ¿Es en serio? -le dije flipado y me giré hacia el niño.

-Puedes ir a jugar todas las veces que quieras, cielo. Todos los juguetes que hay ahí son para que juguéis tú y tus primos.

 **Tom:** James corrió emocionado a jugar ahí.

 **Bill:** Miré mal a Patrick.- ¿Por qué me miras así? 

-¿Por qué me pides tú permiso para que tu hijo juegue en casa? Sabes que puede hacer lo que quiera.

 **Tom:** Haya paz -dije yo.

 **Bill:** No, si no estoy enfadado. Es sólo que quiero que entienda que su hijo puede moverse libremente por la casa y jugar con lo que quiera sin pedirnos permiso.

 **Tom:** Es que es gilipollas, ya se le pasará -dije yo.

-¡Eh! 

-Es verdad. Si yo digo que te compro algo, deja de poner pegas, coño, qué manía. Si yo digo que compro algo, lo compro. Dejad de decirme lo que hacer con mi puto dinero.

 **Bill:** Patrick bajó la mirada.- Lo siento... No volveré a decirte nada.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta. Y ya que estamos, Anna, aplícate el cuento.

 **Bill:** Claro... -dijo ella rodando los ojos.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de comer y me llevé los platos.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él y en cuanto se descuidó, empecé a fregar.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mira que eres cabezón.

 **Bill:** No soy cabezón. Sólo hago las cosas como me gustan.

 **Tom:** Vale, me rindo, sigue limpiando tú -dije abrazándole por detrás- Pero a cambio te daré mucho sexo.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. Nunca me negaría a buen sexo en grandes cantidades.

 **Tom:** Muy bien que haces -le besé el pelo, pero me giré porque estaba Sara reclamándome.

 **Bill:** Terminé con los platos y me fui a mimar a Erick. Me apetecía mimarle.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos jugando con ellos, pero me llamaron los chicos porque tenía que ir a trabajar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé fuerte.- No quiero que te vayas...

 **Tom:** Pues ven conmigo -respondí besándole. Llevaba mucho sin ir. No debería no ir, aunque si hacía falta, no iba.

 **Bill:** Pues voy -dije volviendo a besarle. Me encantaba besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé una tercera vez.

 **Bill:** Venga, deja de besarme y vámonos. -"exigí" sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, jefe -dije y nos fuimos a vestirnos.

 **Bill:** Bajamos de la mano al salón para despedirnos de los enanos.

 **Tom:** Les dimos a todos un beso (a James también) y nos despedimos.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos a buscar a los Gs. Yo iba callado al lado de Tom. No sabía qué decir o hacer sin parecer un mandón.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué tanto silencio? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Nada. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues habla o algo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que diga? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** O canta. No me prives de tu voz.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Es que no tengo nada que decir.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Los Gs se subieron al coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -pregunté cuando Tom arrancó.

 **Tom:** Tenemos que irnos al burdel que siempre da problemas... Porque es el que más dinero da, que si no, lo cerraba a tomar por culo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Era verdad que ese sitio daba muchos problemas.- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

 **Tom:** No lo sé seguro, me lo han contado estos por teléfono pero no me he enterado bien.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vaya mierda, coño. Siempre estamos igual.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado, a todo esto? -les pregunté a los Gs.

 **Bill:** Que hay un gilipollas extorsionando a todos para llevarse más del 50% de los beneficios.

 **Tom:** Pues le voy a arrancar la cabeza...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Calma... Primero vamos a asustarle un poco, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Nos reímos todos- Sí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y puse la música. Me apetecía mucho escuchar música.

 **Tom:** Aparqué al llegar y nos bajamos. Entramos y nos lo encontramos ahí de lleno. Echó a correr, pero le alcancé- ¿Por qué siempre dais problemas aquí? Al final os voy a matar a todos, hijos de puta -le tiré al suelo- Pero hoy tenéis suerte, sólo venimos a por él -se acercaron los tres.

 **Bill:** Bill, tío, te juro que no he hecho nada... Diles que no me hagan daño... -me acerqué a él sonriendo y le di una hostia en la boca. Tosió y escupió un diente.  A mí no me hables, gilipollas.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué todos se piensan que les vas a ayudar? -dije riéndome y le pegué yo también.

 **Bill:** Porque tiene cara de bueno -dijo Georg medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la pechera- Ya me puedes dar todo el dinero que hayas sacado a mi costa.

 **Bill:** ¡Te juro que no te he robado nada! -dijo el tío acojonado.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? ¿Tienes pruebas?

 **Bill:** No. Pero tú tampoco tienes, porque yo no he robado nada.

 **Tom:** Cogí a un de las putas del brazo- Dime, ¿tú sabes si él me ha robado algo?

 **Bill:** Le miró atemorizada y asintió.- Nos dijo que no te enterarías, que Bill había intentado suicidarse y que no ibas a enterarte... -Tom puso cara de cabreo y se echó a llorar.- Lo siento, Tom... Pero tiene a mi hermana pequeña y no sé dónde, no podía dejar que ella acabase aquí...

 **Tom:** Me quedé con cara de mala hostia y la solté- Fuera de mi vista -salió corriendo y le pegué una patada en la cara al gilipollas del suelo- ¿A quién más le ha chantajeado? -Grité.

 **Bill:** ¡A todos! -admitió al fin.- Todos tienen algo que perder, y yo tengo ese algo... Si me matas, lo perderán para siempre.

 **Tom:** Ya lo creo que te voy a matar... Pero de ti depende que sea largo y doloroso o... Relativamente corto... Así que tú decides. Les devuelves a todos sus cosas, me devuelves MI dinero, y te aseguro que no tardarás demasiado en morir, no lo hagas y... Asumirás las consecuencias... -Gustav trajo un maletín del coche, con una jeringuilla y un veneno muy doloroso que no le mataría, pero le haría retorcerse de dolor. Le sujetaron y empecé a llenar la jeringuilla- ¿Qué decides? -le cogí el brazo y le metí poco a poco la aguja.

 **Bill:** Empezó a jadear.- Ni de coña... 

-Pues más idiota eres tú. Sabemos cuáles son los sitios que frecuentas y quién podría traicionarte por un poco de dinero... Vamos a salirnos con la nuestra de todos modos. -volvió a negarse y Tom apretó un poco más el émbolo.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah -chilló y empezó a gritar y a retorcerse- ¡Vale! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero por favor, para! -chilló y saqué la aguja.

-Has hecho muy bien. Ahora, habla.

 **Bill:** En las afueras... En el colegio abandonado... Y el dinero... Está en casa de Martin...

 **Tom:** Llamé a media banda para que trajeran aquí a todas las personas que había. Y a Saki para que fuera a por el dinero. Mientras traían a la gente, hice venir a todas las personas del burdel a esa sala y empecé a gritarles- Debería mataros a todos, con motivos o sin ellos, me habéis traicionado. Pero estoy de buen humor, así que vais a tener suerte. Pero no os pienso pasar ni una más. La próxima vez, si ocurre algo de esto, quiero saberlo de inmediato, o descubriréis que hay cosas peores que la muerte. ¿¡Lo habéis entendido!? -grité.

 **Bill:** Todos asintieron, acojonados, y Saki lo organizó todo para que pudiéramos devolverles sus cosas.

 **Tom:** Toda la gente volvió con quien tenía que volver y el dinero se quedó con nosotros. Nos dirigimos a casa- A ver cuánto tardan en haber problemas otra vez -nos dirigimos a la casa de secuestros con el gilipollas en el maletero.

 **Bill:** Esperemos que mucho. -dije sonriendo. Llegamos a la casa de secuestros y yo me quedé vagueando en el salón.

 **Tom:** Nos dedicamos a matarles de una paliza y volvimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Cuando volvimos, los niños estaban ya dormidos. Les di un beso en la frente y me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Me metí con él a la ducha- No te libras de mi, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tampoco pensaba librarme de ti...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé.

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a lavarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé lavar y le lavé yo.

 **Bill:** Cuando salimos nos secamos y me puse el pijama- ¿Quieres cenar algo?

 **Tom:** Asentí y bajamos al salón. Estaban Anna y Patrick moñas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y pasamos en silencio. No quería molestarles...

 **Tom:** Nos metimos a hacer la cocina entre bromas.

 **Bill:** Hicimos la cena entre los dos (Tom no me dejaba hacer nada solo) y pusimos mesa para cuatro, por si Anna y Patrick querían algo.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer. Anna y Patrick al oler la comida, vinieron corriendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verles aparecer tan deprisa y seguí cenando con calma.

 **Tom:** Mimé a Bill mientras cenábamos y decidí llevármelo al cuarto del sótano para follar.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de cenar y empecé a recoger la mesa.

 **Tom:** Recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos. Le tapé los ojos con su pañuelo y lo llevé en brazos al sótano.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde me llevas? -pregunté desorientado.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- A jugar con cosas de mayores.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Me gusta jugar a cosas de mayores.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dejé en la cama bocabajo atado.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa-  ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le desnudé- Mmm... Creo que te voy a dejar elegir juego... Siempre que me guste lo que elijas -dije besando su espalda.

 **Bill:** Quiero... Quiero que uses las pelotas -dije rojo como un tomate. La última vez me habían encantado.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le mordí el hombro- Me gusta esa elección... ¿Algo más?

 **Bill:** Todo lo que quieras usar... Te dejo hacerme lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Quiero marcarte entero -le mordí el cuello y fui a por lubricantes, las bolas y látigos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí, excitado y ansioso. Me moría por ver qué iba a hacerme.

 **Tom:** Cogí también la regla y me quedé pensativo... Para la segunda ronda, le daría la vuelta y usaría las pinzas. Me llené los dedos de lubricante y se los metí jugando con ellos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y como no podía moverme, me dejé hacer. Estaba impaciente por ver qué iba a hacerme.

 **Tom:** Le metí las bolas y se las dejé dentro. Le levanté un poco el culo y le empecé a azotar con la regla dejándole marcas rojas mientras le masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto e intenté aguantar todo lo posible.

 **Tom:** De vez en cuando, tiraba para sacar las bolas con Bill retorciéndose.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, joder! - no pude aguantarlo más y me corrí manchando la cama.

 **Tom:** Le desaté y le di la vuelta. Le encanché las pinzas y tiré de ellas mientras le sacaba las bolas y le penetraba.

 **Bill:** Solo era capaz de gritar y agarrarle el pelo, muerto de placer. Volví a excitarme y bajé la mano para masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le di un manotazo- Solo con mi polla -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** No... -pedí bajando otra vez la mano.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté la muñeca para desesperarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -supliqué. Estaba tan cerca ya...

 **Tom:** Le solté pero le di un azote.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos nos dos como dos bestias.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando agotado.- Tenemos que... Hacer esto... Más -dije acomodándome en la cama. Quería dormir un rato.

 **Tom:** Asentí jadeando. Le cogí en brazos para llevarle a nuestro cuarto. Nos limpié y le puse el pijama. Se quedó dormido a mitad de camino.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy angustiado con una pesadilla. Por suerte, Tom no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Estaba abrazando a Bill en sueños, pero me desperté al notar que se movía de mi brazo.

 **Bill:** Le noté despertarse y me he hice el dormido. Como si estuviera moviéndome en sueños.

 **Tom:** Le vi moverse en sueños. Le acaricié. Parecía ansioso. Intenté mimarle mientras dormía para que se le pasara la agitación.

 **Bill:** Seguía agobiado, los mimos de Tom no me relajaban...

 **Tom:** Le vi con la respiración agitada y decidí despertarle- Princesa... -le moví un poco.

 **Bill:** Hice como que me despertaba y le abracé. Me sentía una mierda, estaba agobiado y sentía tanto asco... Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Calma... ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando- Perdóname, por favor... Te juro que él me obligó... Perdóname.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué dices? -no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Apreté más el abrazo.- Lo siento mucho... Por favor, no me odies...

 **Tom:** No te odio. Tranquilo -no tenía ni puta idea de lo que coño pasaba.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve tranquilo, me separé de él y me senté.- Yo no quería... Pero él me obligaba a... Ya sabes... Y luego tú... Tú me odiabas... Y yo no quiero que me odies. -me tapé la cara con las manos y empecé a llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Explícate porque no entiendo nada. Y no te odio. Nunca lo haría.

 **Bill:** Estaba yo solo en casa... Y venía un hombre, no sé quién... -sollocé.- y me... Me hacía... -me callé. No quería decirlo.- Y tú llegabas y lo veías... Y me odiabas.

 **Tom:** Lo entendí todo- A ver, escúchame. Solo ha sido un sueño, ¿vale? Pero si te lo hicieran de verdad, no te odiaría. Mataría al hijo de puta. Pero a ti nunca te odiaría.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y seguí llorando. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Cálmate. Solo ha sido un mal sueño -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me escondí en su pecho. Estaba muy agobiado.

 **Tom:** Le acuné intentando calmarle.

 **Bill:** Voy a por agua... -susurré.

 **Tom:** No te vas a alejar de mi -le cogí en brazos- Vamos los dos.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me llevó a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Cogió el agua y nos volví a subir arriba.

 **Bill:** Me fui bebiendo el vaso en lo que subíamos y me dejó con cuidado en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé con fuerza- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Un poquito mejor... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Anda, tranquilo, ¿vale? -dije mimándole.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Duérmete. -le pedí en un susurro.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño -dije sinceramente- Además, aunque lo tuviera, prefiero mimarte.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé muy fuerte. Lo había pasado fatal, me daba pánico dormirme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le susurré moñadas y palabras tranquilizadoras buscando calmarle.

 **Bill:** Te quiero mucho -le dije cuando ya estuve tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti. Con toda mi alma.

 **Bill:** Le besé la frente.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y se tumbó poco a poco encima de mí. Me sentía muy seguro y tranquilo estando así; ojalá no se quitara de encima en toda la noche.

 **Tom:** Me quedé toda la noche besándole así sin quitarme de encima.

 **Bill:** Medio ronroneé cada vez mejor y no me moví del sitio hasta que no fue la hora de levantarme.

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador. Era lunes y había que llevar a clase a Sara y a los gemelos. Hoy nos acompañaba Patrick para llevar también a James. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras de la mano- ¿Ya estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Siento mucho haberla liado tanto.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Solo ha sido un mal sueño que te ha afectado mucho. No pasa nada porque estuvieras mal -le acaricié- Lo importante es que ya se ha pasado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé. Justo salía Patrick con James del salón.- ¿Los tíos son siempre tan cariñosos? -preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Suelen serlo. A veces se enfadan y se pelean, pero en seguida hacen las paces -respondió él.

 **Bill:** Mis otros papás también eran así... Pero tú eres más guay. Ellos no jugaban nunca conmigo.

 **Tom:** Pues aquí vamos a jugar todos contigo -respondió él.

-Sí, vamos a jugar tus tíos, tus primos y tu papá -le dije yo.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -dijo contento.- ¿Quieres tortitas para desayunar? -le pregunté alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué son tortitas? 

-¿Nunca has comido? -dijo Patrick y James negó.

-Pues están muy ricas. Las de Bill son las mejores -Sara bajó orgullosa. Se había vestido sola y elegido su ropa- El chocolate de Tot es el mejor del mundo. Luego le decimos que nos lo haga para merendar -le dijo Sara al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver lo bien que se llevaban y les di la mano para ir al salón- Vamos, que os hago las tortitas.

 **Tom:** ¡Bieeeen! -dijeron. Yo fui a bajar a Erick, que se me enganchó al cuello y decidió seguir durmiendo.

 **Bill:** Les hice las tortitas y les puse sirope de fresa y de chocolate.

 **Tom:** James las probó y casi devora hasta la mesa.

 **Bill:** Esta tarde le decís al tío Tom que os haga chocolate -dije sonriendo y James asintió encantado.

 **Tom:** Pero venga, enanos, que hay que ir a clase -dije recogiendo las cosas.

 **Bill:** Se fueron muy contentos con Tom y Patrick y yo me quedé recogiendo las cosas.

 **Tom:** Les llevamos al colegio junto con los gemelos y volvimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegaron, lo tenía todo recogido y estaba limpiando un poco el polvo.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me puse a ayudarle.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner los ojos en blanco y decidí ignorarlo. No me gustaba cómo lo hacía, yo limpiaba de otra manera y me gustaba colocar las cosas de otro modo... Así que suspiré y me senté a ver la tele. En cuanto se fuera, haría las cosas a mi modo.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él y me puse a mimarle.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y luego me levanté a preparar masa. Iba a hacer pizzas caseras para cenar y tenía que ponerme cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Me dediqué a revisar unas cosas del banco mientras Bill hacía la masa.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminé con la masa, me puse a hacer la comida.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido del aburrimiento.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que se había dormido para dejar la masa reposando y limpié el salón como a mí me gustaba. Por suerte, cuando Tom se despertó, ya había terminado.

 **Tom:** Me estiré y me puse a jugar con Erick.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa y me acerqué a ellos.- Ya es hora de comer, chicos.

 **Tom:**  Cogí en brazos a Erick y nos llevé a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Le puse delante la comida de Erick y llené un plato para nosotros. Luego me fui a llamar a Anna y Patrick. Se me hacía raro que los niños estuvieran en casa de los Gs... La casa se quedaba muy silenciosa.

 **Tom:** Le di de comer a Erick y se me abrazó al cuello para echarse la siesta.

 **Bill:** Entramos a la cocina y vimos a Erick dormido en el pecho de Tom.- Me da que hoy me han robado el sitio... -dije sonriendo muy enternecido.

 **Tom:** Tiene toda la pinta -me reí.

 **Bill:** Bueno... A él se lo perdono. Es demasiado bonito como para no perdonárselo. -quité un poco de comida del plato de Tom y lo puse en uno para mí.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Ya lo siento.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Él puede hacerlo siempre que quiera. Por algo es mi niño bonito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y seguimos comiendo.

 **Bill:** Esperé a que terminaran todos y me puse a recoger.

 **Tom:** No le ayudé a recoger porque Erick dormía. Me tumbé en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminé, fui al salón y me senté en el sofá pequeño para no molestar a Erick y Tom.

 **Tom:** Princesa -susurré- Veeen.

 **Bill:** Nooo... -dije en el mismo tono.- Que os aplasto.

 **Tom:** Me senté sin molestar a Erick- Pues ven ahora.

 **Bill:** Cabezón -le dije al sentarme a su lado. Le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Nos acomodé a Bill y a mi y me puse a mimarle.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dejé mimar.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así hasta que Erick se despertó.

 **Bill:** En cuanto nos vio, quiso jugar con los dos.

 **Tom:** Jugamos con él en el otro salón para los enanos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando y enredando hasta que me tuve que ir a terminar las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Al final trajo a Patrick a todos- ¡Tot! ¿Ibas a hacer chocolate para merendar? -preguntó Sara.

-Pero si es hora de cenar, piojillo -le dije haciéndole cosquillas. Se rió.

-De postre, ¿quieres? -asintió.

 **Bill:** Vino Sara con James a saludarme, y me contaron muy contentos que Tot iba a hacerles chocolate. No pude evitar reírme. Eran tan monos...

 **Tom:** Me reí. Bill sacó las pizzas y empezaron a cenar todos. James se ilusionaba por todo.

 **Bill:** Me encantaba ver a James tan contento... Ya estaba bastante extrovertido, y era un niño muy cariñoso y agradecido.

 **Tom:** Todos cenamos (devoramos) la pizza de Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contento al verles comer con tantas ansias y me tomé mi pizza.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos sentimos satisfechos, llevamos a los niños a dormir- Patrick, mañana deberías comprarle ropa y juguetes a James -le recordé.

 **Bill:** Asintió.- Mañana me llevo a Bill... Que él entiende.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tarde de compras, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Algo así -replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues pasáoslo bien -dije abrazando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Tom... Puedes venirte si quieres -propuse alzando una ceja.

 **Tom:** Tengo que trabajar mañana -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Yayaya... -dije con voz de "no te creo" a ver qué hacía.

 **Tom:** Te lo digo en serio. Llama a los Gs si no me crees.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Era broma, tonto... Confío plenamente en ti.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Qué capullo que eres a veces.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Y también sé que te encanta -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Pero serás... -empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme y retorcerme entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Paré de hacer cosquillas y le besé- Por capullo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le mordí un poco el labio.- Por torturarme. -dije cuando se quejó.

 **Tom:** Me reí e invadí su boca- Clamo venganza.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también- Espera a que estemos en la cama... Y haces lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** ¿En la cama? No me importa que haya público -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** No, no, no. -cogí mi camiseta. Bastante complejo estaba cogiendo últimamente con mis cicatrices... No quería que las vieran.- O en la cama, o nada.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Jo, Bill, ¿y nos dejas unirnos en tu cama? -soltó Patrick.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con cara de cabrón.- Hoy no... A lo mejor otro día. -//Un día lejano, a ser posible//.

 **Tom:** Jo, Bill... Últimamente no compartes a Tom, ¿eh? -soltó Anna.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- No es un objeto... Además, sólo quiero una noche a solas con mi marido -dije mientras me ponía otra vez la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Siguieron a lo suyo y subí con Bill a la cama- ¿Te acomplejan las cicatrices? -le pregunté. Le tenia calado.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia otro lado.- No quiero que las vean... Además, sí que es cierto que quería una noche a solas contigo.

 **Tom:** A mi me parecen muy sexys. Eres mi marido, un tío duro... Yo también tengo tantas como tú. No te acomplejes. Son marcas de guerra. Cada cicatriz es una victoria... -se las delineé con los dedos- Porque mi marido es un campeón. E insisto en que te quedan muy sexys.

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno, pero no me gusta que las miren. -me aparté un poquito. Seguía sin mirarle...

 **Tom:** Pues a mi me ponen y mucho... Y no soy el único al que le ponen... Dime... ¿Tú crees que a mi me deberían dar vergüenza las mías? -le hice tocarlas.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que me avergüencen. Sólo que no quiero que se queden como bobos mirándolas. Bastante tengo con que miren sin parar la de la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Serías un pirata muy sexy -pensé en voz alta.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me volví a tapar las marcas. No quería que siguieran viendo que era un idiota maltratado y desequilibrado.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué esa cara? No deberías juzgarte tan duramente a ti mismo.

 **Bill:** Es simplemente que no me gustan.

 **Tom:** Pues a mi sí. Deja de rayarte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tumbé mirando al techo. Al final, se me habían quitado las ganas de todo.- Si quieres, puedes bajar tú con ellos... Seguro que les encanta.

 **Tom:** No, en otro momento...

 **Bill:** ¿Estás seguro? -pregunté mirándole. No quería que se quedase aquí por obligación.

 **Tom:** Totalmente. Me apetece estar contigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... -me tumbé de costado, haciendo que solo viera mi perfil derecho, que no tenía cicatrices.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y cogí el portátil. Quería buscar alguna manera para que se le quitaran. Yo estaba empeñado en que no tenían nada de malo, pero en fin, me gasté 500 euros en una crema para que se le fueran. No sabía si era fiable o un timo, pero me daba igual perder el dinero.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces? -le pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Yo pienso que estás perfecto tal y como estás, pero si tan acomplejado estás, busco la solución -apagué el portátil- Mañana llegará una crema para las cicatrices, a ver si funciona.

 **Bill:** Cancela el pedido. No va a funcionar.... -Sally me compró una y no funcionó; era perder tiempo y dinero.

 **Tom:** Me da igual... Por probar nada se pierde... -//Y es cara de cojones, aunque sólo sea por eso, ha de valer de algo//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. No tenía ganas de pelear.

 **Tom:** Le intenté mimar.

 **Bill:** Dejé que me abrazara y besara. Me sentía raro, pero no me quedó más opción que dejarme hacer. No quería problemas con él.

 **Tom:** Al final, como se le notaba que no quería mimos, me rendí y le di un beso de buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Parecía molesto, así que le di la espalda y me preparé mentalmente para toda una noche de tragar techo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé. No me había enfadado, sólo había parado de mimarle porque él no quería...

 **Bill:** Me acomodé ente sus brazos y me quedé quieto y tranquilo, esperando a que se durmiera.

 **Tom:** ¿No te duermes?

 **Bill:** Aún no... Pero tranquilo, no creo que tarde.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin saber qué más decir.

 **Bill:** Sentí que se durmió poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Acabé durmiéndome.

 **Bill:** Me levanté muy pronto y me fui a maquillar las ojeras. Aproveché que Tom aún dormía para hacerle el desayuno y subírselo a la cama.

 **Tom:** Le había visto maquillarse, pero no dije nada... Me sonó el despertador y fui a por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Subía con la bandeja del desayuno cuando le vi bajar con los niños. Me di la vuelta, lo puse en la mesa y empecé a preparar lo de los enanos.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso a Bill de buenos días y le di de desayunar a Sara. Patrick le dio de desayunar a James. Y luego desayunamos nosotros.

 **Bill:** En lo que Tom se llevaba a los niños al cole, recogí todo y fui a despertar a Erick.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa y vi a Bill con Erick. Justo llegó la crema por correo urgente. Se la tendí.

 **Bill:** Espera a que termine de desayunar, porfi. -pedí mientras seguía dándole el desayuno al enano.

 **Tom:** Asentí y la dejé en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Terminé y me puse a mimar al niño y a jugar con él- Pero qué bonito eres, mi niño -dije mientras le llenaba de besos.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba muerto de risa. Me puse a jugar con ellos cuando Erick me llamó.

 **Bill:** Se abrazó a Tom y no quiso soltarle. Me puse a recoger el desayuno de Erick y subí a hacer las camas.

 **Tom:** Se me quedó abrazado. Ya no le apetecía jugar, así que me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Terminé de recoger todo y me fui a sentar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Se sentó conmigo. Le pasé el brazo- Duerme un rato.

 **Bill:** No tengo sueño -le dije sin mentir.

 **Tom:** Pero si no has dormido.

 **Bill:** Pero no estoy cansado, cielo -dije totalmente en serio.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Entonces, ¿te apetece hacer algo?

 **Bill:** No... Estoy a gusto -dije para tranquilizarle.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Pues dame un abrazo, anda.

 **Bill:** Ya te estoy abrazando -dije sonriendo de lado. Tenía los brazos al rededor de su cintura.

 **Tom:** Pues no se nota -miré "mal" para que apretara más.

 **Bill:** Me reí y apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Tuve que ir a buscar a los enanos a clase y traerles para comer.

 **Bill:** Tenía ya la comida hecha y la mesa puesta cuando llegaron.

 **Tom:** A lavarse las manos y a comer, venga -les dije. Hoy se quedaban aquí los gemelos.

 **Bill:** Le obedecieron y luego vinieron corriendo a sentarse.

 **Tom:** Comimos todos casi tragando la comida tan buena de Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verles comer con tantas ganas y me comí mi plato con calma.

 **Tom:** Acabamos en seguida y recogí los platos para lavarlos.

 **Bill:** No me dejó hacer nada, así que me fui al estudio enfurruñado. Y no me iba a mi cuarto porque si no, seguro que se enfadaba.

 **Tom:** Los niños se pusieron a hacer los deberes y yo me senté en el sofá. Qué raro que estaba Bill...

 **Bill:** Me frustraba que no me dejara hacer nada... Joder, de momento no tenía clases porque los niños estaban en época de exámenes y no tenía nada más que hacer. Y si me quitaban eso que tenía, ¿qué me quedaba? No estaba inspirado para pintar o escribir...

 **Tom:** Entré- Vale, si tan mal te sienta te dejo a ti todo el trabajo... -le dije.

 **Bill:** ¿Es que no ves que de momento no tengo nada más que hacer? Son todas mis tareas hasta que Bill y los demás enanos terminen los exámenes. No me dejas hacer las cosas porque no lo ves justo, ¿no ves que no lo es?

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que voy a dejar de intentar repartir el trabajo justa y equitativamente...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y asentí. No terminaba de sentirme bien...

 **Tom:** Pero salte, no te enfades.

 **Bill:** Asentí otra vez y salí del estudio.

 **Tom:** Desde ayer estás muy raro...

 **Bill:** Estoy bien. -dije sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Le miré esperando que me explicase algo, pero no hablaba, así que me senté en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él y se tumbó en mis piernas.

 **Bill:** No sabía en qué me estaba portando raro, pero decidí ser cariñoso con él para que viera que no era cierto.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré muy a gusto y me dejé acariciar.

 **Tom:** Se acabó quedando dormido encima mío.

 **Bill:** Desperté al sentir movimiento y vi a Tom levantarse.- Lo siento... No quería aplastarte.

 **Tom:** No me aplastabas, solo me han llamado los niños para que les ayude con los deberes -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a dormirme casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me puse a ayudar a James con los deberes de matemáticas (Patrick estaba trabajando) y a Sara, que no sabía si la palabra se escribía con c o q.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a la hora de merendar y oí a Sara hablando con Tom.- ¿Por qué Bill duerme tanto?

 **Tom:** Porque tiene sueño -le dije.

-¿Y por qué tiene sueño? 

-Esta noche ha dormido poco.

-¿Y por qué? 

-Porque no tenía sueño. 

-¿Y por qué no tenía sueño? 

-¿Tú tienes sueño ahora? -negó.- ¿Y por qué no tienes sueño? 

-No sé, solo no tengo sueño. 

-Entiendo... -me reí- Entonces shhhh, dejad a Bill dormir.

 **Bill:** Me estiré y abrí los ojos, como si no les hubiera escuchado.- Hola... -dije al ver que Sara no paraba de mirarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Ya no tienes sueño? -le preguntó. Bill negó.

-¿Y por qué él puede no dormir de noche y yo no? 

-Porque tú estás creciendo, preciosa. Nosotros ya hace muchos años que dejamos de crecer, y no pasa nada cuando durmamos. Pero las personas, hasta que cumplen 15 años, por ejemplo, paran de crecer. Algunas paran antes y otras después, pero más o menos esa edad. Y si alguien que está creciendo y no duerme de noche, siguiendo un orden, le puede crear problemas. 

-¿Como cuáles? 

-Pues te puedes poner malita. ¿Y no quieres eso, verdad? -negó.- Pues hasta los 15 años tienes que dormir bien cuando digamos -asintió.

-Anoche no hiciste el chocolate. ¿Merendamos chocolate? 

-Claro, voy a hacerlo, pero si me das un beso -me dio un beso en la mejilla y fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jugando con el resto de enanos mientras Tom y Sara hacían los churros y el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos a hacerlos y saqué la merienda- A merendar.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chillaron los gemelos y salieron corriendo. Yo le di la mano a James porque le daba vergüenza.

 **Tom:** No tengas vergüenza, que aquí hay para todos.

 **Bill:** Asintió y se sentó a mi lado a merendar. Probó el chocolate y puso una cara de goloso que me mató de risa.

 **Tom:** Merendé yo también. Todos quisieron repetir y tuve que hacer más.

 **Bill:** Cuando se terminaron la segunda ronda, se fueron otra vez a jugar.

 **Tom:** Patrick llegó, resulta que se había tenido que quedar más horas por no se qué de una prueba para un ascenso. James se fue hacia él.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, papi! El tío ha hecho chocolate -contó muy contento mientras Patrick le cogía en brazos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y te ha gustado? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** ¡Siiii! Es el mejor chocolate del mundo -dijo muy contento.

 **Tom:** Se rió- Pues muy bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras con el tío Bill? -preguntó Patrick. Habían quedado. Miré la hora. Eran las cinco y media. Era pronto.

 **Bill:** Vale -dijo contento.- ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

 **Tom:** Ropa para ti, y juguetes -le dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** ¿Más cosas para mí? -parecía flipado.

 **Tom:** Nos reímos todos- Claro. No tienes ropa ni juguetes. Necesitas ropa y juguetes. 

-Pero ya tengo un oso de peluche. 

-Pues a mi me parece poco...

 **Bill:** ¿No quieres coches y cosas de construcción? -negó- ¿Y un muñeco y barbies para salvarlas? -preguntó Sara.

 **Tom:** Pero... -se puso rojo- En el orfanato decían que las barbies eran para niñas.

-Pues a mi me gustan las barbies -saltó Jacob.

 **Bill:** Solo tiene que importarte lo que a ti te guste, James. Lo que digan los demás no importa. -le dijo Patrick en tono cariñoso.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces puedo tener una barbie?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Puedes tener lo que quieras. -dijo Patrick.

 **Tom:** Se puso rojo y escondió la cara en el cuello de Patrick.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a comprar, que si no se hace tarde -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Y vosotros, con la abuela, que yo tengo que trabajar con vuestros tíos- ¿De que trabaja el tío Tom? 

-Mata gente -respondió Mariola totalmente calmada mirando la tele.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -preguntó flipado.

-Pero a gente mala, que se lo merece -dijo Sara para calmarle.

 **Tom:** Se abrazó a Patrick. Ya me había cogido miedo el niño...

 **Bill:** No le tengas miedo, cariño... El tío solo es malo con gente mala. A ti te quiere y te va a cuidar siempre -le dijo Patrick para calmarle.

 **Tom:** Asintió pero no muy convencido. No le quiso soltar el abrazo. Se lo llevó fuera porque se echó a temblar- Mariola, cariño. No cuentes estas cosas. Ahora me tiene miedo -hizo un puchero.

-Perdón. 

-No pasa nada, solo no lo cuentes, ¿vale? Además nos puedes meter en un lío a mi y a tus padres.

 **Bill:** Vale... Perdón. -dijo muy arrepentida. Besé a Tom en la frente.- Luego nos vemos. -le besé la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, y me fui con Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con las ganas de un beso- No pasa nada, cielo, solo no lo hagas más.

 **Bill:** Pasamos toda la tarde de compras con James. Cuando llevábamos como una hora, me metí al baño del centro comercial, me encerré en un cubículo y me saqué la camiseta. Me saqué una foto haciendo "morritos" y se lo mandé a Tom con un mensaje. "Esto a cambio del beso que no te he podido dar antes".

 **Tom:** Estábamos en mitad de una pelea y me llevé la hostia padre al distraerme viendo la foto... Pero valió la pena- Tom, gilipollas, deja el móvil -me gritó Georg.

 **Bill:** Tardamos hora y media más en terminar de comprar todo. Cuando volvíamos a casa, empezamos a convencer a James para que no tuviera miedo a Tom...

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa lleno de sangre y heridas pensando que estos no habrían llegado aún. En cuanto James me vio, se puso a llorar.

 **Bill:** Patrick le abrazó- Tranquilo, mi niño... 

-¿Tom se va a morir? -preguntó llorando sin parar. 

-No... ¿Por qué? -pregunté sorprendido. 

-Mi otro papá se puso así y luego se murió y yo me fui al orfanato...

 **Tom:** Me quedé un poco pillado- Eh, no, yo estoy bien -seguía llorando- Me voy a la ducha -dije subiendo rápido.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, cielo... A veces el tío es muy patoso y se cae y se hace heridas, pero no va a morirse. 

-¿De verdad? 

-Sí, enano... Venga, ya no llores. -asintió y se abrazó a Patrick, más tranquilo. Yo me fui a ver a Tom.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Tenía mucha mejor pinta que hacía un momento. Bill entró.

 **Bill:** Entré con el botiquín.- Le hemos dicho que eres un patoso y se ha quedado más tranquilo. -informé.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mejor... -le miré con vicio- Esa foto era muy sexy.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Te ha gustado? Como tenía prisa y no te he dado el beso en condiciones, pues te he mandado la foto -dije sonriendo y empecé a curarle.

 **Tom:** Me ha encantado -le besé los labios.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle.- Me alegro. Y ahora quieto, que tengo que curarte. -desde la que se lió con mi cuello, me negaba a dejarle sin curar.

 **Tom:** Me dejé curar para no darle un disgusto.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminé, aparté el botiquín y empecé a besarle con intensidad.

 **Tom:** Patrick tocó la puerta- Perdón, chicos, ¿podéis bajar un momento? James está muy asustado. Piensa que te has muerto y no le consigo convencer de lo contrario -dijo haciendo una mueca de disculpa. Asentí.

 **Bill:** Me separé de Tom y bajamos los tres al salón.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a James y le cogí en brazos- Estoy bien, ¿ves? -le dije y se me abrazó- Tranquilo... Me he caído. Cuando hay sangre, las cosas parecen peores de lo que son, pero ahora ya estoy limpio y curado. Estoy perfectamente, lo juro -le dije y asintió llorando.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho verles así, por lo que cogí la cámara y les hice una foto.

 **Tom:** Calma... -le dije acariciándole la cabeza- Está todo bien -Estuve así hasta que se calmó.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvo tranquilo del todo, se fue a buscar sus juguetes nuevos para que Tom los viera. En serio, era muy, muy lindo.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a enseñar de todo, muy emocionado. Yo exageraba mis reacciones y él estaba encantado.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminó, lo guardó todo en sus bolsas otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿No prefieres dejarlo en tu cuarto? -le dije. Miró a Patrick para pedir permiso.

 **Bill:** Venga, que te ayudo. -dijo Patrick sonriendo y se fueron a llevar las cosas. Yo me había quedado con las ganas de seguir lo que habíamos empezado Tom y yo hace un momento...

 **Tom:** Le di a Bill la mano y subimos a nuestro cuarto a seguir en lo que estábamos.

 **Bill:** En cuanto cerró la puerta, le besé con intensidad y fuimos hasta la cama.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le hice ponerse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra su boca y seguí besándole. Quería que diera él el primer paso.

 **Tom:** Le quité toda la ropa y empecé a manosearle de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y le desnudé. Estaba ansioso por ver qué decidía.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello. Quería que hoy dominara él y se pusiera bestia.

 **Bill:** Gemí y ladeé la cabeza para dejarle más espacio. Me ponía muchísimo que me besara así.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Fóllame.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Tom:** Gemí muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Empecé a morderle el cuello y los hombros mientras jugaba con mis dedos en su interior.

 **Tom:** Me abrí más de piernas retorciéndome de placer- ¡Ya! ¡Follame! -pedí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y se la metí de golpe.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza de los hombros gritando.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y aumenté el ritmo.

 **Tom:** ¡Biiiiiill! -gritaba su nombre.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... -gemía sin parar. Cuando me sentí cerca, rodé por la cama sin salir de él para que quedase encima de mí.- Quiero ver cómo me montas. -pedí muerto de excitación.

 **Tom:** Empecé a saltar sobre su polla con rapidez. Estaba muy cerca.

 **Bill:** Puse una mano en su cadera para ayudarle y con la otra empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

 **Bill:** Aceleré la mano y las caderas y los dos nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Tom:** Caí hacia delante y le besé el cuello jadeando.

 **Bill:** Salí de él con cuidado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Me matas... -dije reventado y muy satisfecho.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé la frente.- Esa era la intención, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tengo hambre. ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Claro. Vamos abajo, anda -le besé la frente y empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí aún sin recuperar del todo la respiración y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le seguí el beso.- Venga, vamos abajo... Que si no, te cenaré a ti.

 **Tom:** No es tampoco mala idea... -me reí y fui a bajar.

 **Bill:** Bajamos de la mano a la cocina y empecé a hacer la cena.

 **Tom:** Como Bill estaba cocinando y prometí no entrometerme, le dije a James- Oye, pero que me has enseñado los juguetes pero no la ropa...

 **Bill:** ¡Es verdad! Pero ya está guardada... Mañana me lo pongo y lo ves -le prometió.

 **Tom:** Eso espero. O me enfado y no te hago más chocolate.

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡No te enfades! -dijo haciendo pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Era broma -se indignó.

 **Bill:** ¡Malo! -se quejó indignado pero en seguida sonrió.

 **Tom:** Anda, ¿vienes conmigo a casa de tus tíos? Tenemos que traer a los primos para cenar -asintió y fuimos.

 **Bill:** Fui poniendo la mesa y terminando la cena en lo que Tom llegaba con toda la tropa.

 **Tom:** Los gemelos se quedaron ahí y traje sólo a Sara y a Erick- Nada, que sólo traemos a media tropa. La otra media ha caído en combate.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues ellos se lo pierden -dije con simpleza y empecé a servir la cena.

 **Tom:** Más para nosotros... -les dije a Sara y a James y se rieron cómplices. Me chocaron la mano.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me senté en las piernas de Tom a cenar.

 **Tom:** ¿Y Anna? -pregunté.

-Una amiga suya que vive en Francia está de visita y se ha quedado en su casa -contó Patrick.

-Pues no sabía nada -dije yo.

-Desde que Bill volvió del hospital la ignoráis por completo... -Me sentí mal al oír eso. Llevaba razón.

 **Bill:** Me sentí un poco mal cuando nos reprochó eso. Se me ocurrió una idea para compensarla por ello, y posiblemente aprovechar para "felicitar" a Patrick por la adopción de James... Luego lo hablaría con Tom.

 **Tom:** Me quedé comiendo con la cabeza gacha. Sara me miró y me dijo- Papá no estés triste, si le compras chuches seguro que te perdona. Y si le haces caso, ya está -me tocó el brazo- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lista? -me miró inflando el pecho con orgullo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verla tan orgullosa.- Es lo que me dice la abuela que haga siempre. Que comparta y haga caso. Pues haz tú lo mismo... No es difícil.

 **Tom:** Anda, cena -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Asintió, pero paró al ver que yo me había quedado pensativo y no cenaba.- ¿Por qué no comes, papá? ¿Has comido muchas chuches?

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill inquisitivo.

 **Bill:** No, preciosa... Solo estaba pensando. -expliqué con una sonrisa de lado y seguí con la cena.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar rápido y llevamos a los enanos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos al cuarto a ponernos el pijama.- ¿Te acuerdas del sueño que tuviste, y yo cumplí?

 **Tom:** Me quedé extrañado por la pregunta- Como para olvidarme... -le respondí- ¿Por? ¿Te apetece cumplirlo otra vez o qué, guarrillo? -bromeé sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Sí, básicamente quiero cumplirlo otra vez... Pero con Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué te refieres? -me quedé un poco sin entender nada.

 **Bill:** Que quiero que les hagamos lo que te hice. A Anna para compensarla, y a Patrick porque no sea el único que se queda con las ganas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Lo veo bien, pero... Si Patrick nos ha dicho eso tal vez Anna esté cabreada, y como nos acerquemos con esas intenciones con ella enfadada, arde Troya.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros- Sólo es una sugerencia... También podemos acercarnos a ella y ya luego cuando se le pase el cabreo, hacérselo.

 **Tom:** Mmm yo creo que no hace falta. Con ver si está simpática y si lo está, hacerlo, bastaría.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- Mañana lo vemos.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues lo veo bien -le besé el cuello- Estás precioso. Te he echado hoy de menos.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos... -escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Dormimos?

 **Bill:** Como quieras -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbamos y nos pusimos a mimarnos.

 **Bill:** Estuvo mimándome hasta que ya no pude más y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido poco después.

 **Bill:** Me desperté después de una pesadilla muy similar a la del otro día. Me senté y cogí un poco de agua, intentando calmarme para volver a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Bill era muy ruidoso cuando tenía pesadillas, aunque intentara no hacerlo. Le abracé por detrás- Todo va bien -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Asentí intentando no llorar.- Siento haberte despertado... Iba a intentar dormirme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Pues intentalo, ¿vale? -le acaricié el pelo- Precioso, si necesitas hablar te escucho, pero todo va bien. Calma.

 **Bill:** He soñado lo mismo que la otra noche... Quería que no te despertaras para no molestarte.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues tranquilo. Sólo era un sueño. Nada de eso ha pasado. Y si hubiera pasado, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo por algo que no es tu culpa. ¿Sí? -le dije en tono calmado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, amor... Te quiero. -dije más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Y yo, precioso -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Le medio sonreí y me acomodé entre sus brazos para intentar dormirme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana y vi una nota de Patrick de que se llevaba él a los enanos. Miré la hora y vi que eran las once, y Tom seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Viendo que ya no llegaba a clase, me bajé a prepararle el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando Bill me trajo el desayuno- Buenos días -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Hola... -sonreí.- ¿Desayunamos?

 **Tom:** Claro. Tiene muy buena pinta -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le acerqué más la bandeja.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer entre mimos y moñadas.

 **Bill:** Aparté la bandeja cuando terminamos y le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un rato. Hoy Mariah se quería llevar a los enanos con ella a darles una vuelta (James incluido), así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.

 **Bill:** Le besé con mimo y me tumbé encima de él. Le sonreí y volví a besarle igual que antes.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el estómago y Bill se rió y bajamos abajo a comer. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** Hola chicos -dije sonriendo y me metí en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Hola -dijeron muy contentos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué queréis comer? -pregunté asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

 **Tom:** No sé, lo que hagas estará bien -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Lasaña? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Se les iluminó la cara.

 **Bill:** Me reí y entré en la cocina a prepararlo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé hablando con ellos mientras Bill hacía la comida. Sacó unos platos que olían demasiado bien.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver sus caras y, antes de que pudiera colocar los platos, ya los tenía a todos sentados. No pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** Joder Bill. Tú y Mariah sois los mejores cocineros de la puta historia -saltó Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no respondí nada.

 **Tom:** Seguimos comiendo entre bromas. Le mandé un mensaje a Bill para preguntarle si íbamos a hacer lo que dijo anoche.

 **Bill:** Vi el mensaje y le besé el cuello- Por mí, sí... Pero mejor mañana. -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Cuando quieras.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos al sofá moñas (cada uno con su pareja) y estuvimos hablando tranquilamente.

 **Bill:** Cuando iba a decirle a Tom que si se subía a bañar conmigo, llegó Mariah con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Me puse a jugar con los enanos lo que quedaba de tarde.

 **Bill:** Estuve grabándoles todo el tiempo, muerto de risa. Se notaba que adoraban a Tom.

 **Tom:** Al final, acabé reventado. Llamé para pedir pizzas.

 **Bill:** Bañamos a los niños en lo que llegaban las pizzas y cenamos todos juntos.

 **Tom:** Después de cenar, los acostamos. Me habían reventado.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a la cama? -pregunté al verle tan cansado.

 **Tom:** Asentí bostezando.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y nos fuimos a la cama abrazados.

 **Tom:** Me dejé caer- ¿Pero cómo les puede caber tanta energía en cuerpos tan pequeñitos?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No lo sé, mi amor... No tengo ni idea.

 **Tom:** Le abracé bostezando- Buenas noches. Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -le besé el pelo y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana para llevar a los enanos al colegio. Fuimos Patrick y yo a llevar a toda la tropa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en casa recogiendo y, como me sobró tiempo, me senté en el estudio a pintar un rato.

 **Tom:** Volvimos Patrick y yo. Por la tarde, los Gs se quedaron con los enanos. Vino Anna de trabajar y nos pusimos a hablar con ella.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué tal la semana? -pregunté sonriendo.- Bien... Vino una amiga de Francia y me lo he pasado genial. Era muy divertido verla intentando hablar alemán.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro, como tú hablas bien francés...

 **Bill:** Se puso roja.- Mejor que tú, seguro.

 **Tom:** Hermanita, hablo más idiomas que tú -le saqué la lengua.

 **Bill:** Ella le devolvió el gesto y empezó a preguntarme por lo que había hecho yo durante la semana.

 **Tom:** Le contamos así en resumen.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos al cine esta tarde? -preguntó ella sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Qué quieres ver? 

-The boy. Es de miedo. ¿Queréis vosotros?

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije yo en seguida.

 **Tom:** Genial -sonreí- No prometo no meter mano a nadie.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos.- Bueno, nosotros te dejamos -dijo Anna y le guiñó el ojo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y acabamos de comer. Bill recogió la mesa- ¿Nos vestimos y vamos?

 **Bill:** Sí, claro. -me levanté y subí al cuarto a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Fui a vestirme y le besé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Nos bajamos y fuimos hasta el centro comercial.

 **Bill:** Compramos las entradas y un montón de chuches y nos sentamos en la última fila.

 **Tom:** Empezamos todos a comer y a ver la peli y tal como dije, metí mano como si fuera un pulpo.

 **Bill:** Me acojoné cuando iba como a mitad de película y me escondí en Tom, que no paraba de moverse.

 **Tom:** Al ver que a Bill le daba mucho miedo, le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me escondí aún más en su cuello y Tom aprovechó la ocasión para tocarme por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Si le metía mano, igual se le pasaba el susto.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito contra su cuello cuando empecé a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le colé la mano bajo el pantalón. Anna y Patrick, que a estas alturas debían llevar un calentón importante, fliparon.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y moví un poco la cadera para que hiciera algo.

 **Tom:** Liberé su miembro para hacerle una paja.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello para no gemir y me agarré a su camiseta, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Estos dos estaban babeando y yo le hacía a Bill la paja.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza para acallar mis gemidos con sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le besé y se corrió poco después en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me abrochó el pantalón y yo di un trago enorme a mi refresco.

 **Tom:** Ellos se fueron a meter mano- Si aguantáis hasta casa, os damos la mejor tarde de la historia -les guiñé un ojo.

 **Bill:** Se miraron como pensándolo y al final se quedaron quietos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y acabó la peli en seguida.

 **Bill:** Vamos, a casa. -ordenó Anna según se encendieron las luces.

 **Tom:** Me tiró del brazo y llegamos corriendo al coche.

 **Bill:** Iban muy excitados e impacientes, metiendo prisa a Tom. Me hacían mucha gracia.

 **Tom:** Me reí y tras casi accidentarnos, llegamos.

 **Bill:** Nos agarraron de los brazos y nos llevaron a rastras hasta el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Sujeté a Patrick y lo inmovilicé- No, aquí se hace lo que nosotros digamos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué queréis que hagamos? -preguntó Anna muerta de curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill sonriendo de lado- Llevas un año pidiéndonos algo -se puso muy roja y ansiosa entendiendo. Y Patrick se puso todavía más duro- Os vamos a enseñar un sitio de la casa que no conocéis... -dije llevando a Patrick al sótano.

 **Bill:** Agarré a Anna de la cintura para seguir a Tom. Se quedaron flipados al ver el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver sus caras y les empujé a la cama- La ropa fuera. Ya.

 **Bill:** Asintieron muy excitados y empezaron a desnudarse.

 **Tom:** Les miré y me acerqué hasta a Bill. Le desnudé manoseándole entero.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido bajo y me dejé tocar. Casi se me había olvidado que había alguien más en el cuarto...

 **Tom:** Cuando todos estaban sin ropa (menos yo, de momento), les vi a Patrick y a Anna y me relamí. Miré a Bill con vicio- ¿Empiezas tú?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Como prefieras...

 **Tom:** Fui yo a por Anna y Bill a por Patrick. Le hice a Anna ponerse de rodillas y le esposé los brazos a la espalda.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y le vendé los ojos. Luego, le até a una cadena que colgaba del techo.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del pelo y le llevé la cabeza directa a mi polla para que chupara.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver eso y empecé a acariciar y lamer a Patrick, que no podía moverse porque tenía los brazos hacia arriba. Luego, tiré un poco de la cadena que le sujetaba y le dejé a cuatro patas. Puse mi polla delante de su cara.- Chupa...

 **Tom:** Me corrí en la boca de Anna y la puse boca abajo. Colé los dedos por debajo de ella y empecé a acariciar su clítoris mientras le azotaba en el culo con una regla.

 **Bill:** Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, le hice parar y volver a alzarse. Le lamí los labios y empecé a pasar un hielo por su dureza..

 **Tom:** Paré de tocar a Anna y le metí un vibrador que funcionaba con mando a distancia. Lo iba enchufando y parando para su desesperación. Me puse tras Bill y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me pegué al cuerpo de Tom, empezando a acariciar a Patrick por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Tiré de Anna hasta mi haciéndole ponerse de rodillas y decidí jugar con el vibrador en su interior para hacerle llegar al orgasmo. Me follé a Bill mientras metía y sacaba el vibrador de Anna.

 **Bill:** Me puse a pajear a Patrick mientras Tom me follaba fuerte.

 **Tom:** Anna gritó llegando al orgasmo. Y al segundo lo hicimos Bill y yo. Salí de él con cuidado y le besé el cuello. Entonces él se lanzó a por Anna y yo a por Patrick.

 **Bill:** La abrí de piernas todo lo que pude y la miré sonriendo con picardía.- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Mordí y lamí el cuello de Patrick mientras le iba metiendo hielos en el culo. Le puse el tapón anal y le eché cera caliente en el pecho mientras le masturbaba. Tenía los ojos totalmente en blanco. Se estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Estaba mordiendo y lamiendo a Anna por todas partes... Menos por su coño. La tenía loca, intentando agarrarme del pelo para que la chupara ahí, pero como estaba atada no podía.

 **Tom:** Decidí comerle la polla y parar con la cera para azotarle el culo (sin quitarle el tapón) con una fusta.

 **Bill:** Al final, me apiadé de Anna y le chupé hasta que se corrió. Sin dejarle descanso, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Patrick se corrió en mi boca y le besé haciéndole tragar parte de su semen. Le quité el tapón viendo como escurría el agua y, poniéndole a cuatro patas, le follé.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé bocarriba e hice a Anna sentarse en mi polla. Mientras ella chillaba y gemía, cogí las pinzas y le puse una en el clítoris y dos en los pezones. Se volvió loca.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en que Bill cogió las pinzas y le enganché dos a Patrick en los pezones. Tiré con fuerza y gritó a la vez que se corría.

 **Bill:** Le quité a Anna las pinzas de los pezones y le dio un espasmo. Moví un poco la pinza que tenía en el clítoris y se corrió.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su interior y él se corrió. Las cadenas le impidieron caerse de morros. Se quedó totalmente jadeando. Le di un azote con la mano y dio un respingo. Me reí y le solté. Se dejó caer en la cama, agotado.

 **Bill:** Me corrí en el interior de Anna y me dejé caer en la cama yo también.

 **Tom:** Le hice dedos a Anna para que llegara al orgasmo y llegó, también agotada. Me tocó limpiar a los tres, ponerles el pijama y llevarles a la cama. Se habían dormido.

 **Tom:** Me metí a duchar y me bajé al salón bostezando. Tenía que hacer cosas. Encima trajeron a Sara a Erick y a James y pasé toda la tarde jugando con ellos.

 **Bill:** Oí revuelo por un walkie y bajé al salón. Estaba Tom jugando con los enanos.

 **Tom:** Vieron a Bill y se lanzaron a él.

 **Bill:** Me puse a jugar con ellos para que Tom descansara un ratito.

 **Tom:** Le abracé a Bill por detrás- Tú sigue durmiendo si quieres, precioso. Lo sobrellevo bien.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero jugar con ellos. -me giré y le besé muy cerca de los labios.

 **Tom:** Le besé y seguimos jugando todos.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando al escondite hasta que empezaron a protestar porque tenían hambre.

 **Tom:** Va, que os voy a hacer la cena -dije.

 **Bill:** ¡Bieen! -chillaron los niños muertos de alegría.

 **Tom:** Hice sandwiches con el pan tostado y el queso fundido. Los tres los miraron muertos de hambre.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verles tan contentos y les ayudamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Al final, tras tanto jugar, les había reventado y les llevamos a acostar. Justo bajaron Patrick y Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Habéis dormido bien? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Asintieron- Me duele todo -se quejaron a la vez.

-¿Pero ha valido la pena? -asintieron muy rojos.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa y me senté a esperar que Tom terminase la cena.

 **Tom:** Puse la cena para todos en la mesa y me senté tirando de Bill para que se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en sus piernas y empecé a cenar con calma.

 **Tom:** Cenamos todos con calma y nos quedamos en el sofá medio muertos.

 **Bill:** Yo lo siento mucho, chicos... Pero me voy a dormir. -dije mientras me incorporaba. Estaba muerto.

 **Tom:** Nosotros también -dijeron reventados.

 **Bill:** Subí al cuarto más dormido que despierto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido abrazado a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi que aún era pronto, así que me volví a dormir.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con el despertador y llevé a clase a los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé recogiendo y haciendo las tareas, y aproveché para cambiar las sábanas del cuarto de jugar.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa. Anna y Patrick se encontraban peor que ayer. Me reí- Esto por cuando os burlabais de Bill y de mi cuando nos pasaba lo mismo.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y fui a abrazarle. Últimamente le echaba mucho de menos, aunque se fuera poco rato.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill. Les trajimos un ibuprofeno y crema para las marcas y nos sentamos moñas.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué muy pegado a él y empecé a decirle lo mucho que le amaba.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado mientras le mimaba.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer sonriendo como un tonto y no me separé de él en todo el día. Pasamos varios días románticos, que parecían un sueño. Hoy estaba esperando a Tom, que había ido a buscar a clase a los enanos. Estaba haciendo la comida para todos.

 **Tom:** Llegué con los enanos. A Sara y a los gemelos les habían enseñado una canción que decía "Vamos de paseo pi pi pi. En un coche nuevo pi pi pi Pero no me importa pi pi pi Porque llevo tortas pi pi pi". Hasta James se animó a cantarla. Me dieron el viaje y me obligaron a cantarla a mi también. Llegamos a casa cantándola y nos lanzamos todos a abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, enanos! -dije abrazando a todos. 

-¡Nos sabemos otra canción! -chilló Sara. Sonreí y empezaron a cantarme.

 **Tom:** ¡Tot, tú también! -dijo Sara. Me puse a cantarla también.

 **Bill:** Les aplaudí de forma exagerada y ellos chillaron, encantados.

 **Tom:** ¿Y a mi no me aplaudes? -le pregunté dándole un beso- A ver si te voy a tener que castigar.

 **Bill:** A ti luego te daré un premio... -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -le besé- A lavarse las manos todo el mundo -les dije.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa y me senté a esperarles.

 **Tom:** Cuando les ayudé a todos a lavarse las manos -incluido a Erick, que quiso hacerlo el sólo y llenó toda mi camiseta de agua- Fuimos a comer.

 **Bill:** Erick me enseñó las manos y sonreí- Muy bien, precioso... Estás muy limpito -él sonrió y se enganchó a mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Se ha limpiado él sólo -dije señalando mi camiseta. Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Es que ya es mayor, ¿verdad? -Erick asintió y se escondió en mi cuello.- Eh, pequeño... Es hora de comer. La siesta luego.

 **Tom:** Asintió muerto de sueño. Le di de comer rápido porque cabeceaba mientras tragaba.

 **Bill:** Se escondió en mi cuello al terminar y se durmió casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Les di de comer a los enanos y cogí a Erick para que Bill pudiera comer- Tío, ¿dónde está mi papá? 

-Es su aniversario con Anna. Están celebrándolo -James sonrió.- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? -me quedé pensativo- ¿Cuatro o cinco años? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Cinco -confirmé yo.- ¿Y tú cuántos llevas con Tot? -preguntó Sara.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Muy pocos... -besé a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Dos? -preguntó otra vez. 

-No, princesa. Más. 

-¿Cuántos? ¿Tres?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Llevamos más que Anna y Patrick. Seis años.

 **Bill:** Halaaaa -dijeron flipados y yo me reí. Terminamos de comer y los niños se fueron a hacer los deberes.

 **Tom:** Les dejamos haciendo los deberes y yo me fui a jugar con el ordenador mientras Bill recogía (habría hecho algo, pero como le sabía malo, no lo hice).

 **Bill:** Terminé de recoger y me subí al cuarto a por un pijama. Me había manchado la ropa al comer.

 **Tom:** Bill bajó y me pegó un susto del copón.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verle asustado.- Solo soy yo... Un poco feo, pero el mismo de siempre.

 **Tom:** Que va. Eres precioso.

 **Bill:** Pero es que tú me ves con buenos ojos.

 **Tom:** Con los que hay que mirarte.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me senté en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a mimar.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar hasta que vinieron los niños a pedirnos que jugásemos con ellos.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a jugar con ellos por toda la casa.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así hasta que vino James muy tímido y le pidió a Tom chocolate para merendar.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- No seas tímido, enano. Claro que te lo hago.

 **Bill:** ¡Bieen! -chillaron todos encantados y fueron a lavarse las manos.

 **Tom:** Esta vez el que se chipió fue Bill por culpa de Erick.

 **Bill:** Me puse una camiseta que estaba en el cesto de ropa para planchar porque me estaba helando. Mientras, Erick presumía de lo limpias que tenía las manos.

 **Tom:** Les hice la merienda y saqué churros y tazas para todos.

 **Bill:** Se pusieron muy contentos y empezaron a comer con ansias.

 **Tom:** Me reí. A Erick se lo tuve que dar con cuidado para no bañarle en chocolate.

 **Bill:** Erick se comió su chocolate encantado. Aún no hablaba casi nada, pero era muy tierno verle llamar a Tom y pedirle chocolate.

 **Tom:** Se me abrazó al cuello después de darle de merendar mientras merendaba yo.

 **Bill:** Los niños se fueron a jugar a su bola, menos Erick. Por lo visto, estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Erick se quedó en mi cuello mirándome fijamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy enternecido.- Sara te miraba igual cuando era pequeñita.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Ya no lo hace -dije algo apenado.

 **Bill:** Pero te sigue adorando -dije totalmente seguro.- Es sólo que no lo muestra tanto.

 **Tom:** Si ya lo sé -le besé en la mejilla- Solo son tonterías mías.

 **Bill:** No, hombre... Tampoco exageres. A mí me pasa igual... Ya no me busca tanto como antes.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ya lo sé -le besé y me sonó el teléfono. Eran los chicos, había curro.

 **Bill:** Se fue a trabajar y yo me puse a recoger lo de la merienda. De repente, oí un ruido muy fuerte... De algo rompiéndose... Fui al salón muy asustado, y vi que los enanos se habían cargado el primer equipo de música que le regalé a Tom. Mierda... Les hice apartarse y sentarse en el sofá (después de echarles una buena bronca) y cogí los destornilladores, con la esperanza de poder arreglarlo antes de que Tom regresara.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa tranquilamente y de repente me encontré una escena que me puso furioso. Me quedé en la puerta de brazos cruzados falsamente calmado.

 **Bill:** ¡Tot! -chilló Sara y alcé la mirada. Ya tenía medio arreglado el equipo... Alcé la mirada y le mirándome fatal... Mierda.

-Tom, escucha... -no me dejó seguir.

 **Tom:** Niños, subid, ya. 

-¡Tot! 

-Obedeced -dije muy serio y subieron. Me lancé a pegar a Bill en cuanto me aseguré de que los niños no nos veían.

 **Bill:** Intenté defenderme como pude, pero me había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Me estampó contra el aparato roto, y me clavé un trozo en la mano. En ese momento, me dejó un segundo para respirar. Le miré llorando.- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Déjame hablar! -me dio una patada en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó encogido tosiendo y yo salí de casa dando un portazo.


	12. Perdonar lo imperdonable

**Bill:** Llamé a Mariah.- ¿Qué pasa cielo? 

-Tom... Un regalo... Roto... Ven. -no pude explicarme mejor. Estaba muy mareado. Mariah llegó corriendo y se espantó al verme. 

-Los niños... Están arriba... -subió con ellos y yo me levanté como pude. Estaba muy dolido y humillado. Le odiaba. Ahora mismo, odiaba a Tom. Dejé una nota en la nevera: "Lo han roto los niños jugando. Yo sólo intentaba arreglarlo. No se te ocurra buscarme." Cogí mi tarjeta, la que no tenía el dinero de Tom, y me fui. No soportaba estar ahí. No sé cómo, pero acabé en el piso al que me iba siempre que me peleaba con Tom. Me curé intentando no toser mucho y me fui al balcón a fumar y beber. Me estaba planteando muy seriamente muchas cosas... Estaba medio ahogado, llorando sin parar y tosiendo. Aún así, no paré de llorar ni de fumar.

 **Tom:** Cogí el coche e hice uno de mis típicos viajes sin rumbo. Esta vez tardé mes y medio. Conduje hasta China sin ser capaz de pensar en nada.

 **Bill:** Iba a diario a ver a los niños, pero nunca me quedaba a dormir. Tom llevaba más de un mes fuera, pero me daba igual. Si él no me buscaba, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo. De hecho, acababa de tomar una decisión: si tardaba otro mes en volver... Jamás sabría nada más de mí ni de los niños. Lo tenía clarísimo. Seguía tosiendo mucho- Billy, cielo, ¿por qué no vas al hospital? -me preguntó Mariah. 

-Ya he ido... Tengo una costilla rota y otra fisurada. Cuando terminen de soldarse, se me pasará. -expliqué para que se calmase. En ese momento, vino Geo y me pidió ayuda para un trabajillo.

 **Tom:** Iba camino de vuelta a casa, pero recuerdo ir a toda velocidad a la altura de la frontera alemana con Francia y estamparme con el coche.

 **Bill:** Volví a casa después del trabajo y me llamaron. Tom estaba en Düsseldorf... Había tenido un accidente y... Estaba bastante mal. Olvidando todo, una vez más cogí mi coche (que no había tocado en todo este tiempo) y me fui allí lo más rápido posible.

 **Tom:** Estaba bien, me tenían solo en observación. Me estaba cagando en los muertos más frescos por llamar a nadie.

 **Bill:** Llegué lo más rápido que pude y en seguida me dieron el número de la habitación. Pero cuando llegué, me dio un ataque de tos y tuve que quedarme al otro lado de la puerta, intentando que se me pasara.

 **Tom:** Estaba gritando e insultando a los médicos y a las enfermeras. No reparé en la presencia de Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿No sabes ser educado? -le espeté cuando dejé de toser.

 **Tom:** No -respondí algo borde- No sé para qué mierda me traen aquí. Si estoy bien, coño.

 **Bill:** Por precaución. Cosa que tú pareces no conocer.

 **Tom:** He pisado de más el pedal, ¿y qué? Tampoco es para tanto. No soy el único que se ha estampado con el coche.

 **Bill:** Bufé muy frustrado y volví a toser. Me dio mucho dolor en las costillas y me llevé una mano allí. Joder... No debería haber venido. No estaba sirviendo de nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté preocupado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, intentando que se me fuera el dolor.- No es nada. -no iba a contarle nada.

 **Tom:** No parece nada... -dije escéptico, sospechando lo que le pasaba. Se sujetaba el costado y no dejaba de toser. Tenía una costilla rota. Y había sido yo... De repente me empecé a sentir como el mayor hijo de puta de la tierra.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo una vez más y se me fue del todo el dolor.- No entiendo que preguntes. Llevas casi dos meses fuera, después de pegarme una paliza. Tus hijos lloran todos los días, pero a ti, como siempre, te da igual. -me callé un momento. Me dolía mucho.- Yo sólo he venido a traerte el Audi para cuando quieras volver a tu casa. -le lancé las llaves.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes... Quédate tú -dije de repente con un hilo de voz- Voy a volver a la ciudad y veré a los niños, pero no voy a volver a casa...

 **Bill:** No lo necesito. -dije yendo hacia la puerta.- Y no te preocupes, ya no vivo en tu casa. No me verás cuando vuelvas.

 **Tom:** No voy a volver... -dije de todos modos. Bill me odiaba, estaba muy claro- Supongo... Que lo mejor sería el divorcio.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos. Tom no me quería... Había hecho el ridículo al ir a verle.- No fui yo. -me giré una última vez hacia él.- Lo rompieron los niños jugando. Yo sólo intentaba arreglarlo.

 **Tom:** Esto último me terminó de rematar... No me extrañaba que no me quisiera... Supongo que había dicho lo que él estaba pensando y no me quería decir... Esta vez me había pasado. No respondí. Estaba tembloroso. Bill salió del cuarto y a mi se me escapó una lágrima- Lo siento... Te amo... -dije con un nudo en la garganta.

 **Bill:** Oí eso y me quedé parado. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas..

 **Tom:** Dije eso dando por supuesto que no me oiría, no quería decírselo. No me merecía que me perdonara... Le había partido una costilla. Esto simplemente no tenía perdón.

 **Bill:** Me dio un pinchazo de dolor en las costillas, y eso me hizo decidirme. Me fui... Simplemente no podía. Le amaba, pero esto no tenía perdón.

 **Tom:** Me dieron el alta al día siguiente y me fui a un pueblo de las afueras de Stuttgart. Pagué un apartamento de mierda y busqué un trabajo normal. Encontré trabajo de camarero en una cafetería mugrosa.

 **Bill:** Me fui al apartamento, pero no sé cómo lo hice. Entré al instituto del barrio a dar clases. Iba a diario a ver a los enanos, que ya no preguntaban tanto por Tom. Les dije que se había ido a un viaje y dejaron de preguntar, aunque nos echasen mucho de menos. Cuando llevaba una semana sin verle, no pude más y me reabrí las muñecas.

 **Tom:** Iba todos los días a ver a los enanos, pero les pedí que no dijeran nada de que iba a verles. Jugaba con ellos todo lo que podía. Me había enterado de que Bill daba clases en el instituto por la mañana, así que mientras él trabajaba yo iba a verles. Por suerte yo trabajaba por las tardes. Era una mierda, pero me distraía.

 **Bill:** Anna me pilló, como la primera vez, y me llevó al hospital. Cuando me curaron, me llevó a casa, con los enanos. Debería ir a clase.... Pero no me dejó. Me quedé sin aire al ver a Tom ahí, pero él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia... Subí a mi antiguo vestidor y me escondí, tosiendo y llorando.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -dijo Sara señalando a las escaleras.

-Debería irme... -dije, pero Anna me lo impidió.

 **Bill:** Subió Patrick. Yo seguía tosiendo.- Ya puedes bajar... Tom se ha ido. -asentí y bajé mirando al suelo. No tenía ganas de nada...

 **Tom:** Me quedé sentado en el sofá y entró Bill. Al verme se dio la vuelta, pero nos cerraron con llave a traición.

 **Bill:** Bill, por favor, siéntate. -asentí y me senté en el sofá más pequeño, lejos de Tom. No podía permitirme acercarme a él...

 **Tom:** ¿Ahora qué? -pregunté con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Ahora más os vale hacer las paces. Es estúpido que sigáis así cuando os queréis.

 **Tom:** Menuda manera de querer la mía... Romperle una costilla... Una que yo sepa... -dije por lo bajo.

 **Bill:** Una rota y otra fisurada, pero ese no es el tema... -dijo Anna. Yo me quedé mirando al suelo. No quería hablar... Quería que Tom me abrazase.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah no? -negué con la cabeza- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque me destroce -señalé los papeles del divorcio que había traído hoy. Le cedía todo. Absolutamente todo. Y yo ya los había firmado...

 **Bill:** Al ver lo que era, cogí los papeles y me puse a leer las cláusulas.- No quiero tu lástima. -dije en voz baja. Con los ojos aguados, rompí los papeles.

 **Tom:** No es mi lástima... Es lo que te mereces //Aunque sólo sea por haberme aguantado tantos años//.

 **Bill:** Es lástima. Me cedes eso porque te doy pena. -dije un poco más alto.

 **Tom:** No lo es... No me das pena. Me doy asco. No es lo mismo.

 **Bill:** Pues no deberías darte asco. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** No soy de la misma opinión. Dime, si ves a alguien en las noticias que le ha partido una costilla y le ha fisurado otra a la persona con la que se ha casado, ¿qué piensas?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No diría nada...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y suspiré. No pude más y exploté- ¡TE QUIERO! ¿VALE? TE QUIERO. Y TE ECHO DE MENOS. ¡PERO SOY UN HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! Y no merezco volver contigo. No te merezco. ¿Tú crees que me quiero divorciar? Estaría loco si no quisiera estar contigo. Pero no lo merezco. No merezco tu cariño, no merezco tu perdón. Sólo merezco que me pegues un tiro, o que me lleves al puto sótano y acabes conmigo... No es pena, joder -me levanté- Es lo menos que te debo. ¿Me dejáis irme? -les pregunté a Anna y a Patrick.

 **Bill:** No te vayas. -pedí. No sé cómo pude hablar. Me sentí más fuerte al ver que se giraba hacia mí.- ¡DEJA DE HUIR! JODER, TODO LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DES UN PUTO ABRAZO. NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTAR LEJOS DE TI, DE TU AMOR. -tosí un poco y me levanté las mangas del jersey. Me miró horrorizado.- NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES MÁS... No puedo seguir. No sin ti.

 **Tom:** Sabía que no debía, pero le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y le abracé yo también.- No me dejes... No te vayas... -pedí ansioso y agobiado. Me agarraba con fuerza a su casa, intentando que no se separase de mí.

 **Tom:** No lo haré -susurré y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** No era capaz de oírle, solo le pedía una y otra vez que no me dejase.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick salieron y nos dejaron solos. No lo pude evitar y lloré también.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando sin parar. Estaba destrozado.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le besé entre hipidos y lágrimas por parte de ambos.

 **Bill:** Te amo... -dije cuando estuve un poco más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Y yo... Perdóname... Por favor... Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Claro que te perdono... Te amo... -volvió a besarme. Y seguía estrujando la camiseta con las manos. Era lo único que me relajaba.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi intentando no hacerle daño. Le acaricié el pelo- Te amo. Te adoro. Te necesito. De verdad que no sabes cuánto lo siento.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes más... -pedí en voz baja.- Me haces daño al disculparte.

 **Tom:** Me callé y le besé- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo... -dije escondido en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Cálmate. Tranquilo...

 **Bill:** No puedo... Estaba tan asustado... Yo no quería que me dejaras... Solo te quería a mi lado, pero no volvías. Y los niños lloraban mucho, pero no podía quedarme aquí... No podía...

 **Tom:** Quise volver a disculparme. Pero me callé- Siempre vuelvo. Y siempre lo haré.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no simplemente dejas de irte? -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Te lo prometo. No voy a volver a hacerlo -le dije.

 **Bill:** Me callé para no discutir y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** No me crees, pero yo te lo prometo.

 **Bill:** No he dicho nada... -me separé para toser.

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas curarte? ¿Y mimarte? ¿Y hacerte la comida?

 **Bill:** No tengo nada que curarme... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** ¿Ninguna herida? -negó- ¿Quieres chocolate? -puso cara de goloso.

 **Bill:** Vale... -se separó de mí y fue a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Hice chocolate en cantidades industriales y lo dejé a fuego bajo para que no se enfriara y saqué muchos churros y chocolate para ambos.

 **Bill:** Me subí al cuarto a ponerme el pijama. Se me hacía tan raro estar ahí... Estaba muy agobiado, pero intentaba que no se me notase.

 **Tom:** Saqué las tazas y los churros. Le vi bajar en pijama- ¿Te sientas encima? ¿O estarás incómodo?

 **Bill:** ¿Te importa si no lo hago? -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No lo hagas si no quieres -dije haciéndole hueco. Los niños habían acabado el colegio ya. Iba a ser el cumple de Sara.

 **Bill:** Hay que hacer algo en el cumple de Sara...

 **Tom:** Si... Se me ocurre una idea, pero no sé qué tal te parece... Una pregunta... ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa? ¿O ir poco a poco? Es por ir a trabajar al bar o no...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Como veas... Yo no vivo aquí tampoco.

 **Tom:** Yo me fui para que te pudieras quedar...

 **Bill:** Pero no podía soportarlo. -dije y di un gran trago al chocolate.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos quedamos los dos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Te importa si yo vengo en unos días? Tengo un contrato con el piso, y no me parece bien irme así como así...

 **Tom:** Claro... Yo... -estaba muy nervioso. Más de lo que quería admitir- Prefiero no quedarme si no te quedas tú. Estos días trabajaré... Me tengo que ir en un par de horas...

 **Bill:** Asentí. La verdad, me hubiera gustado que él estuviera cuando viniera por las tardes, pero no podía forzarle a nada...- Vale... Pues... Cuando quieras ven...

 **Tom:** Claro... -quería quedarme. Realmente quería. Pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Más de lo que parecía.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué sigues nervioso? -pregunté bajito. Se le notaba mucho.

 **Tom:** Porque no sé cómo actuar y me da miedo abrazarte y hacerte daño.

 **Bill:** Simplemente sigue como siempre. Es todo lo que necesito.

 **Tom:** Entonces... ¿Me quedo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Quédate si quieres... Pero yo no voy a estar más que por las tardes hasta el principio del mes...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Voy a llamar para despedirme -dije cogiendo el móvil.

 **Bill:** Vale... Yo tengo que irme al piso un momento... Tengo allí unos trabajos para corregir... Ahora vengo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Bill salió y yo me permití dar rienda suelta a mi ataque de ansiedad.

 **Bill:** Fui lo más rápido posible. Me sentía muy mal, agobiado. Llegué a casa casi llorando. Me quedé un momento en la puerta intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a arañar histérico. Patrick y Anna intentaron impedirlo.

 **Bill:** Solté la cartera al entrar y ver el panorama y fui a sujetarle. Me costó, pero pude con él.

 **Tom:** Al darme cuenta de que Bill estaba ahí, me puse tieso como un palo y me comporté como si no pasara nada.

 **Bill:** Vamos a curarte. -ordené. Me hacía un poco gracia que quisiera hacer como si nada, aunque también me preocupaba.

 **Tom:** Asentí intentando actuar con naturalidad y le seguí.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué finges? -le pregunté llegando al baño.

 **Tom:** Estas precioso -contesté.

 **Bill:** Esa respuesta no me vale -dije serio.

 **Tom:** Porque si hubiera reparado en tu presencia, no hubieras visto nada...

 **Bill:** Pero lo he visto... No finjas delante de mí -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Es que no quiero mostrarme débil. Me has dicho que disculpándome te hacía daño. No quiero que presencies nada de esto.

 **Bill:** Solo porque no quiera que te disculpes no quiere decir que no quiera ayudarte.

 **Tom:** Supongo que estaré bien cuando dejes de toser y dejes de hacer muecas de dolor cada vez que hagas un movimiento brusco... Cuando te cures las costillas que tienes rotas por culpa de una patada que te pegué en el pecho.

 **Bill:** Pues... -me callé y me centré en curarle.- No quiero que sigas así...

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo puedes perdonar esto? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Me indigné al ver que seguía con lo mismo.- ¡Porque te quiero, joder! ¿No entiendes que ni puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti? -bajé la mirada y le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Me callé mi opinión y me puse la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me sentí hundido. Joder, ¿por qué no entendía que le quería, que solo pensaba en tenerle a mi lado? Noté que iba a llorar y me fui a nuestro cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me bajé al salón. Me tomé una pastilla para dormirme.

 **Bill:** Bajé a por los trabajos y le vi dormido en el sofá. Suspiré y me fui a por mis cosas. Me daba miedo dejarle solo... No quería perderle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté agitado. Estaba oscuro y yo estaba solo.

 **Bill:** Volví y justo vi a Tom de pie en el salón.- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Nada... Estaba desorientado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Voy a guardar mi ropa, ¿vale? -no sabía por qué, pero no podía hablar alto delante de él.

 **Tom:** Asentí. No sabía si subir a dormir con él, así que intenté dormirme ahí.

 **Bill:** Cuando me puse el pijama, me di cuenta de que no estaba. Bajé y le vi intentando dormir en el salón.- ¿Por qué no sube? -me pregunté en un susurro. Fui a por agua y volví al cuarto. Si él no quería, no iba a obligarle a nada.

 **Tom:** Tuve muchas pesadillas, no dejé de moverme y me caí al suelo. Agradecí no haber subido. Su pecho peligraba durmiendo al lado mío.

 **Bill:** Oí un golpe sordo por el walkie y bajé. No podía dormirme... No si él no estaba a mi lado.-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Sí... Me he caído... ¿Te importa si duermo en la habitación? Me muevo mucho, no creo que deba dormir en la cama. Te puedo hacer daño en el pecho, pero en el sofá de la habitación...

 **Bill:** Ven a la cama... Por favor. -pedí sin alzar la voz.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Si te hago daño, despiértame, y me voy.

 **Bill:** Me haces daño durmiendo aquí abajo. -dije mientras me giraba para subir a la cama.

 **Tom:** Subí detrás de él, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. Le abracé con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Puedes apretar... Solo me duele cuando hablo muy alto.

 **Tom:** Bajé la mano a su estómago y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -susurré e intenté relajarme para dormirme.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches... Te quiero -cerré los ojos.

 **Bill:** Y yo... -conseguí calmarme y me quedé dormido. Pero no duró mucho... Me picaban los puntos de las muñecas.

 **Tom:** Dormí bien... Increíblemente bien. Notaba a Bill entre mis brazos y en la inconsciencia en la que estaba sumido no dejaba de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** La brazos de Tom se pasaban por mi estómago y me relajaban mucho... Pero me picaban las muñecas mucho... Quería quitarme las vendas y rascar...

 **Tom:** Estaba en el sueño y no dejaba de decir su nombre y que le amaba.

 **Bill:** Me fui calmando al escuchar todo lo que decía en sueños. Me mataba de ternura que me acariciase y susurrase todas esas cosas bonitas.

 **Tom:** No dejé de soñar en que estaba con él toda la noche.

 **Bill:** No dormí, pero sí que descansé. No quise perderme ni un segundo de lo que Tom dijo...

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana sintiéndome mucho mejor que el día anterior.

 **Bill:** Buenos días... -dije al sentir que se incorporaba.

 **Tom:** Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Bueno... Ni bien ni mal. ¿Tú?

 **Tom:** Mejor que ayer...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le acaricié.- Me alegro... ¿Me acompañas luego al centro comercial? Tengo que comprar un par de cosas pasa clase.

 **Tom:** Claro... ¿Querrás que te vaya a buscar a clase? Como antes... -me miró con cara rara- Si no, da igual, no importa... -dije algo cohibido.

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero hoy no. -me miró raro. Como triste.- Es que hoy es mi día libre. Si vas a buscarme, no me vas a encontrar.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Claro... Tiene sentido.

 **Bill:** Le besé la frente.- Vamos abajo... -no pude decir nada más porque, como cada mañana, me dio un ataque de tos. Menos mal que sólo me quedaba una semana así...

 **Tom:** Me puse nervioso y no supe que hacer. Corrí a traerle un vaso de agua.

 **Bill:** Acepté el vaso aunque no debía beber. Se me podía ir por mal sitio... Un momento después, se me pasó.- No te asustes... Todos los días me da la tos al despertar. -expliqué y volví a toser. Cuando se me pasó del todo, bebí un poco de agua.- No te pongas así... Ya solo queda una semana para que termine de soldar del todo. Y entonces, se acabará la tos. -le di la mano intentando reconfortarle.

 **Tom:** Espero que se te pase pronto. Lo has tenido que pasar fatal... //Y todo por mi puta culpa//.

 **Bill:** No te creas... Solo con no gritar, me vale. Y para las clases llevo como un micro y así no debo alzar la voz. -expliqué en bajito.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié frunciendo el ceño- Seguro que eres un gran profesor.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- De momento, no puedo quejarme. -dije medio sonriendo. -¿Bajamos a desayunar? -estábamos solos porque los enanos se quedaban siempre a dormir con los Gs y Anna y Patrick ya estaban trabajando.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le tendí la mano por si quería cogerla.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y bajamos a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Cogí las cosas para hacer el desayuno y empecé a cocinar.

 **Bill:** Me senté a verle preparar las cosas, pero me daban muchas ganas de toser... Como no quería que Tom siguiera mal, me fui al estudio a "Mirar lo que me quedaba por comprar" y me puse a toser una vez estuve allí, para que él no lo oyese.

 **Tom:** Me centré en el desayuno. No había cerrado la puerta del todo y se le oía toser. Intenté no pensar.

 **Bill:** Volví con una lista de cosas que necesitaba en la mano, y me senté a su lado. Tom me miró raro otra vez.- Lo siento, pero no... -desvié la mirada.- No puedo. No todavía...

 **Tom:** Asentí- No te preocupes... He hecho tortitas.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -empecé a comer despacito.

 **Tom:** Comí desganado. No tenía nada de hambre, pero me comí el plato entero para no preocupar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Se notaba que comía a la fuerza, pero no dije nada.- ¿Nos vestimos y me acompañas a comprar?

 **Tom:** Asentí y subimos a vestirnos. Sólo estaba el Audi de Bill. Mi coche ya no existía- ¿Conduces?

 **Bill:** Negué.- Hazlo tú... -el médico no me dejaba conducir por lo de la costilla. Era peligroso que me diera el dolor en la carretera. De hecho, ir a Düsseldorf había sido una gran estupidez...

 **Tom:** Asentí y me subí al asiento del piloto. Nos llevé al centro comercial.

 **Bill:** Una vez allí, fui directo a una papelería. Tom me seguía de cerca, pero no terminaba de acercarse... Un poco cohibido, le hice abrazarme por la espalda.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y fui con él. Entramos a la papelería y la vació. Insistí en pagar yo.

 **Bill:** Al final, me rendí y pagó todo. Salimos con las bolsas y fui directo a una tienda de música. Necesitaba ideas para hacer que los niños tocasen...

 **Tom:** Entré con él y me fijé en una guitarra. Deseché la idea. No era momento para que me comprara nada.

 **Bill:** Vi que le gustaba una guitarra, y se me ocurrió una idea.- Oye, Tom... ¿Puedes ir a comprarme un batido o algo? Me muero de sed. -salió disparado y yo compré la guitarra y pedí que me la llevasen a casa.

 **Tom:** No sabía de qué lo quería, así que le compré tres. De fresa, vainilla y chocolate.

 **Bill:** Justo cuando estaba pagando un par de CD's para la clase, llegó Tom con tres batidos. -¿Cuál es el mío? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No sé. No sabía de qué lo querías y te he comprado 3.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ¿Hay de vainilla? -asintió y me dio uno.- Gracias...

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a querer otro?

 **Bill:** De momento, no... Quiero mirar ropa. -dije en voz baja. Quería mirarme unas cuantas camisas para el trabajo.

 **Tom:** No sabía porqué hablaba tan bajo y me rayaba. ¿Y si se había arrepentido de que volviera?

 **Bill:** Fuimos a una de mis tiendas preferidas y empecé a mirar. Quería pedirle su opinión, pero estaba absorto y yo no quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** Intenté establecer una conversación para no parecer un patán- Esa camiseta te quedaría muy bien... -me miró como si fuera imbécil. Se ve que no le gustaba la camiseta.

 **Bill:** La saqué de la percha y la puse a mi lado. La llevaba puesta...

 **Tom:** Pero son de distinto color... -dije para intentar parecer un poco menos subnormal. Me iba a mandar a la mierda en cualquier momento. Estaba claro...

 **Bill:** Bufé y sonreí de lado. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía con buena intención.- Anda, ve a buscarme una sudadera... Yo me encargo de las camisetas -dije en voz baja, el tono que me había acostumbrado a utilizar.

 **Tom:** Se quería librar de mi... Asentí y me fui a mirarlas. Como no sabía decidir le compré todas las que había. Volví con él con tres bolsas enormes repletas.

 **Bill:** Le vi aparecer con un montón de ropa. Imaginé que había cogido cosas para él también y fui a pagar las camisetas. Cuando estuve, me giré hacia Tom- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 **Tom:** Lo que te apetezca. No sé- ¿Vamos a comer? ¿O al cine?

 **Bill:** A comer y al cine... Pero primero, vamos a dejar las bolsas en el coche, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Asentí y dejamos ahí todo. Fuimos a comer al Fosters.

 **Bill:** Pedí lo menos grasiento que tenían para no hacerme daño y me senté al lado de Tom a comer.

 **Tom:** Pedí lo mismo que él para solidarizarme. Empezamos a comer. Bill seguía hablando muy bajito y yo cada vez me rayaba más.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté cuando me harté de verle con mala cara.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? -le dije desesperado- ¿Te arrepientes de que haya vuelto? ¿Quieres que me vaya? -le dije acojonado de lo que fuera a responder.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -me indigné. -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Hablo así porque me duelen la garganta y las costillas si hablo alto.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Estaba aún temblando e intentando disimular.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos.- Respóndeme... ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿No te he demostrado acaso que te amo, que te necesito conmigo? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer, eh? -pregunté sin alzar la voz aún. Me picaban los ojos, pero pude contenerme y no llorar.

 **Tom:** Es que... Tengo miedo... De que abras los ojos... Y te des cuenta de la realidad.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos.- La realidad es que te amo, que te necesito conmigo y que no puedo vivir sin ti. -le miré fijamente.

 **Tom:** No quiero que te enfades ni ofenderte... Sólo... Me he pasado. Más que nunca...

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y sollocé.- Llevo casi dos meses esperando a poder verte, casi me muero cuando me diste los papeles del divorcio... Solo quiero volver juntos, poco a poco... Quiero que nos amemos como antes, que seamos lo que siempre fuimos... No pido más.

 **Tom:** Yo no te he dejado de amar ni un poco... Dije lo del divorcio porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti.

 **Bill:** Jamás sería lo mejor para mí. El divorcio no es una opción. Te amo, joder. No me importa lo que haya pasado, solo quiero que estés conmigo.

 **Tom:** Y yo estarlo... Y abrazarte. Y no soltarte nunca.

 **Bill:** ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces? -le pregunté un poco más alto.- ¿Por qué no me abrazas, por qué cada rato te siento más lejos? -aparté la mirada para que no viera una lágrima que se me escapó.

 **Tom:** Porque no quiero incomodarte. Ni agobiarte. Ni forzarte de alguna manera a estar cariñoso conmigo si no te sale.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y no respondí. No me sentía con fuerzas para responder..

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole a mi.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo, esta vez sin contenerme para mimarle.

 **Bill:** No me hagas más daño, por favor... No te alejes más...

 **Tom:** Negué- No lo voy a hacer. Te lo prometo.

 **Bill:** Asentí sollozando.- Gracias... Lo necesito. Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Vámonos a casa, por favor... -pedí bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Pagué y nos fuimos. Conduje rápido y entramos.

 **Bill:** Una vez en casa, cogí las cosas de la papelería y mis camisetas y me metí a ordenarlo todo. Me dolían las costillas, no podía ni con mi alma... Pero no podía permitirme quejarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te ayude?

 **Bill:** No... Guarda las tres bolsas con tu ropa.

 **Tom:** ¿Mi ropa? -dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Sí... Esas tres bolsas que quedan en el coche. ¿No tienen ropa tuya?

 **Tom:** No... Es toda tuya.

 **Bill:** Ah... -me puse rojo.- Pues... ¿Me ayudas a subirlo?

 **Tom:** Lo subí todo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y subí al vestidor despacio. Me dolía todo, pero al menos podía seguir andando.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé como pude entre moñadas y besos a colocar las cosas.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminé, le abracé con fuerza y le besé de manera más ansiosa.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le cogí en brazos. Nos llevé al sofá con mimos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza e intenté no ponerme a llorar. Me sentía tan feliz al tenerle a mi lado...

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la tarde mimándole para que estuviera bien. Me preocupaba porque se le notaba que le dolía el pecho, pero intenté reconfortarle.

 **Bill:** Cuando me estaba sintiendo mejor, llegaron los Gs con los niños. Le había pedido a Geo que los trajera. Ya que volvíamos a vivir aquí...

 **Tom:** Georg me vio y me dio un abrazo. Me dijo al oído- Como vuelvas a hacer una gilipollez como esta, te juro que yo mismo te rajo -se separó.

 **Bill:** Tom puso mala cara después de algo que le dijo Georg. Les miré con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Lo dejé pasar. Llevaba razón. Abracé a los niños. Sara me miró llorosa- ¿Papá y tú ya os queréis otra vez?

 **Bill:** Cariño... Papá y yo nos queremos siempre -dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Es solo que a veces, necesitamos irnos lejos para luego querernos más.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces ya os queréis más? -pregunté.

-Con toda mi alma, cielo -respondí.

 **Bill:** Asintió sonriendo.- Oye, preciosa... ¿Le has enseñado a papá tu cama de niña mayor? -ella negó.

-Pues corre, ve a que lo vea. 

-Vale... -le dio la mano para que fuera con él.- Oye, papá... ¿Cuándo podrá Bill cantar otra vez? -preguntó ella mientras se alejaban, pero no llegué a oír la respuesta.

 **Tom:** En poco tiempo cielo -me enseñó su cama orgullosa.

-¡Es genial! -dije entusiasmado. Sonrió. Me senté en su cama- Y muy cómoda -asintió.

-¿Y has saltado en ella? -puso cara de mentirosa- No, papá no me deja. 

-Bueno, será nuestro secreto -se rió y asintió. Me reí y le de un beso- Cielo, tengo que hablar contigo en serio -me miró- Quiero pedirte perdón por haberme ido. 

-No pasa nada, papá. Has vuelto. Eso importa. 

-No, preciosa. He hecho muy mal en irme. Tengo que cuidaros, tengo que ser responsable, y no me puedo ir solo porque me enfade. Y menos tanto tiempo. Lo que he hecho está muy mal. Sé que habéis estado llorando porque no estaba, y no tengo ningún derecho a haceros sufrir de esa manera. Ni a vosotros ni a Bill. Por eso te pido perdón. He hecho algo horrible, pero te prometo que no se va a repetir más. ¿Me perdonas? 

-Siempre, Tot -me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Lo oí todo por el walkie y se me aguaron los ojos. Cuando bajaron, me levanté como pude y abracé a Tom con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** No entendí el abrazo, pero le correspondí.

 **Bill:** Erick vino y se me abrazó a las piernas. Le sonreí y estiró los brazos para que le cogiera.

 **Tom:** Cariño -le besé y me sonrió.

 **Bill:** Cogí al niño con cuidado y me abrazó con fuerza. Me hizo un poco de daño, pero me aguanté por él.

 **Tom:** Le vi una mueca de dolor y llamé a Erick para que viniera conmigo.

 **Bill:** Erick se me abrazó más fuerte y se escondió en mi cuello.- No pasa nada, Tom... -susurré para no preocuparle.

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio y le dije a Sara- Cariño, Erick quiere estar con papá, pero papá se encuentra un poco mal, pero como es pequeño no lo sabe. ¿Puedes llamarle? -asintió. Se echó a llorar.

-Erick -dijo. Erick estiró los brazos hacia ella con cara preocupada.

 **Bill:** Me sentó mal que hicieran eso. Joder, ¿y si yo quiero tener a mi niño en brazos? Me fui a la cocina a por las pastillas para el dolor.

 **Tom:** Le vi poner mala cara y me quedé chafado. No lo hacía a malas. Pensaba que se encontraba mal, pero que no se separaba de él para no hacerle llorar...

 **Bill:** Cuando iba a volver, escuché a Georg hablar con Tom.- Sé que lo has hecho a buenas, pero no hagas eso... Desde que pasó lo de la pelea, le prohibimos hacer todo. Lo único que le dejamos hacer es coger a los niños. Siento no haberte avisado antes.

 **Tom:** Joder macho. Y me lo dices ahora... En fin -Erick se fue con Bill en cuanto nos descuidamos, Sara iba a llorar pero le dije que tranquila, que estaba bien. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

 **Bill:** Eres el niño más guapo del mundo. -dije sonriendo. Erick sonrió también y me besó la mejilla. Me reí y miré a Tom.

-Ahora no voy a quejarme si fregas tú los platos. -bromeé en voz baja. 

-Tío Bill... ¿No sabes hablar alto? -sonreí. 

-Sí, claro que sé, James. Es solo que estoy malito y no puedo hablar más alto. 

-Aaah. -y se fue a jugar.

 **Tom:** Fui y empecé a lavar los platos.

 **Bill:** Me levanté con Erick- No era una orden... Me gusta más que estés a mi lado en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Justo acabé de lavar todos los platos- Pues voy -le besé.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -sonreí y fuimos juntos al sofá.

 **Tom:** Me senté ahí y nos pusimos a hablar con Georg.

 **Bill:** Erick me chillaba y, a veces, saltaba un poco sobre mí para que le hiciera caso, y lo le besaba y mimaba. Tom y Georg me miraban con mala cara, pero a mí me daba igual. No pensaba soltarle.

 **Tom:** Miré para otro lado porque me estaba poniendo nervioso.

 **Bill:** Al final me rendí y solté a Erick, que se fue a jugar. Tom y Georg me miraban mal, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Intentaba no poner mala cara y Georg también, aunque no nos salía.

 **Bill:** Me habéis dejado hacer esto... No me quitéis también el cogerlos, por favor... -pedí hundido. Ya era muy duro para mí todo esto; y entendía que les sentara mal, pero joder... Yo sólo quería poder coger a mis niños en brazos...

 **Tom:** No te iba a decir nada -dije yo.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Y por eso me miráis mal, ¿no?

 **Tom:** No he podido evitar poner mala cara, pero no pensaba decir nada -dijo Georg.

-Yo tampoco -dije yo.

 **Bill:** Asentí para no discutir y me quedé mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Joder, esto era muy duro...

 **Tom:** Estaba totalmente histérico, pero intentando mantener la calma como fuera.

 **Bill:** Geo se hartó y se fue.- ¿Por qué sigues intentando esconder tus sentimientos? Deberías saber que conmigo no cuela...

 **Tom:** Solo me agobia todo esto... -admití.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No le dije nada porque sonaría todo muy borde.- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? -pregunté al fin.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué- Por nada -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me refugié en sus brazos. Le había echado tanto de menos...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y mimé hasta que me reclamaron los enanos. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** ¡Bill! Explícame eso de que condujiste hasta Düsseldorf. -me dijo un Patrick MUY enfadado. Antes de que pudiera hablar, volvió a la carga.- Lo tenías prohibido, joder. Te dijeron que era peligroso... Y ya no por ti, sino por cualquier retrasado que se te cruce... ¿Es que no piensas? 

-¡Tenía que ir a verle! -grité indignado. 

-¡QUE NO GRITES!

 **Tom:** Callad los dos, discutid otro día -les dije poniéndome en medio.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero es que no entiendes que podría haberse matado? Si se ahoga hablando un poco alto, como para meterse un viaje a Düsseldorf. Joder, que siempre ignora lo que le dicen... -se fue refunfuñando a hacer la cena. Yo me fui a "poner el pijama". Aproveché que estaba sólo y que en mi vestidor no había walkies para toser. Me hacía muchísimo daño, pero no podía evitarlo. Bajé cuando se me pasó.

 **Tom:** Suspiré agobiado intentando tranquilizarme y tiré la tele al suelo haciéndola añicos.

 **Bill:** El día que no lo pagues todo con la tele, te juro que me tatúo una en el culo. -se sobresaltó al oírme hablar.

 **Tom:** Era la tele o la cabeza de Patrick... -respondí y Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** No te enfades con él... El pobre solo está preocupado y falto de sexo anal. -Anna me dio la razón.

 **Tom:** Pues que no me cabree mucho que le quito la tontería dejándole el culo como la bandera de Japón.

 **Bill:** Pues él estará encantado. -saltó Anna.- Además, tiene razón y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** ¿Me estás contando que si te enteras de que Patrick se ha estampado con el coche no vas a verlo a donde haga falta, aunque te pongas en peligro? -Cerró la boca de golpe- Quien calla, otorga. 

-Bueno, deja el tema -dijo ella al ver que yo llevaba razón.

 **Bill:** Dejadlo ya, anda... -pedí como siempre, en voz baja. Aparecieron entonces Erick y Sara y me pidieron que les bañara... Miré a Tom pidiendo permiso.

 **Tom:** Me desentendí poniendo los ojos en blanco- Yo no sé nada.

 **Bill:** Os baña la tía... -dije al ver la mirada de Anna.- Pero os prometo que otro día lo hago yo. 

-Vale, papá. -Sara me besó la mejilla.- Y ponte bueno... Me debes muchas galletas. -y se fue medio corriendo hacia las escaleras.

 **Tom:** No, no, báñales tú si quieres. Yo no digo nada.

 **Bill:** Ya va a bañarlos ella. Yo lo haré cuando esté bien. -me tumbé con cuidado en el sofá. Qué ganas tenía de que pasara la puta semana.

 **Tom:** Que puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te voy a decir nada... - le dije.

 **Bill:** No es por ti, Tom... Es por mí. Todo lo que descanse ahora, servirá para sentirme mejor y curarme antes.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le abracé- Tú sabrás lo que haces.

 **Bill:** Sólo quiero curarme... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Queda poco - le acaricié- Solo una semana.

 **Bill:** Asentí suspirando.- Estoy harto ya... En cuanto me digan que estoy bien, voy a gritar hasta dejaros sordos -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me parece bien -me reí.

 **Bill:** Se me ocurrieron un buen puñado de guarrerías, pero... Decidí callarme.

 **Tom:** Pasó una semana y fui con él a la revisión.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy nervioso... Quería que todo fuera bien, que pudiera volver a gritar.

 **Tom:** Le hicieron una radiografía- Bueno, Bill, ya se te han curado las cinco costillas rotas -me quedé blanco.

 **Bill:** Tom me miraba exigiendo una explicación.- La primera de todas, la que te rompiste hace dos meses, ha soldado genial... Y las otras cuatro, las más recientes, son casi un milagro. La verdad, no pensaba que pudieran soldarse. Enhorabuena, Bill.

 **Tom:** Ahora sí que no entendía nada...

 **Bill:** El doctor se fue a por mi alta (en el Insti me obligaron a presentar baja y alta médica aunque iba a trabajar) y nos quedamos solos en la consulta. Decidí ser sincero.- Tú solo me rompiste una costilla... Pero un par de semanas después tuve que ir a trabajar con Geo, y en un momento de descuido, me dieron un golpe que me rompió las otras cuatro. No le dije nada a nadie, sólo empecé a hacer caso al médico. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder recuperarme...

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill... -dije aliviado por no haber sido yo. No me enfadaba porque no me lo hubiera contado, no le podía exigir nada tras lo que le hice, pero me jodía que no se lo hubiera dicho a los demás.

 **Bill:** No les digas nada a los demás, por favor... -pedí nervioso.- No quiero que me monten una peor.

 **Tom:** Yo no sé nada... Pero como se enteren tampoco voy a saber nada...

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé muy fuerte.- ¿Nos vamos a casa ya?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé con ansia. Respecto a lo que había pasado ya estábamos bien del todo, estaba preocupado por sus costillas, pero si ya estaban bien, ya todo lo estaba. Le di la mano y corrimos hacia el coche. No esperé a llegar a casa, aparqué en un descampado y le cogí de la cintura haciéndole ponerse a horcajadas encima mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Llevaba tanto esperando esto... Iba a ser muy rápido, pero no me importaba. Lo quería ya.

 **Tom:** Le reventé la camiseta, le arranqué los pantalones y le metí los dedos- Te voy a hacer gritar todo lo que no has gritado en dos meses.

 **Bill:** Dos meses... Y tres días... -corregí sin parar de gemir.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello y se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de placer y... Me corrí un par de embestidas después. Qué vergüenza coño.

 **Tom:** No tardé más que él en correrme- Vale, esto no ha pasado -dije, me moví para que se me volviera a poner dura y volví a embestir. Esta vez duramos más.

 **Bill:** Cuando me corrí la segunda vez, le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca jadeando.

 **Bill:** Vamos a casa... Quiero follar en nuestra cama. -le pedí jadeando y sin terminar de separarme de su boca.

 **Tom:** Se recolocó el pantalón y se sentó en el copiloto. Fui a toda hostia.

 **Bill:** Tuve que robarle la sudadera para que no se me viera nada y salimos corriendo del coche. Anna y Patrick estaban en el salón, pero no les hice caso.

 **Tom:** Le llevé en brazos al cuarto y le tendí en la cama. Le empecé a comer la polla.

 **Bill:** Grité y alcé la cadera, follándome su boca. Dios... Me mataba de gusto, en serio.

 **Tom:** Me preparé sin que se diera cuenta y en cuanto se despistó, me senté en su polla.

 **Bill:** Grité como un animal y llevé mis manos a sus caderas. Empecé a moverle a mi antojo, muerto de placer.

 **Tom:** Salté una y otra vez muerto de gusto.

 **Bill:** Le ayudé y cuando me sentí cerca, empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** En seguida reventé en su pecho.

 **Bill:** Embestí dos veces más y me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** Me dejé caer a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le acaricié- Ya sé que ya está todo arreglado, pero en serio que lamento mucho haberte roto una costilla de una patada... Me pasé mucho.

 **Bill:** Olvídalo... Además, ya lo has oído. La que tú me rompiste, ha sido la que mejor ha soldado.

 **Tom:** Hombre... Esa es una defensa hacia mi bastante burda... Ya no estoy jodido ni mal, pero tengo claro que no me merecía tu perdón, que me merecía una denuncia por maltrato, una orden de alejamiento y una temporada en la cárcel...

 **Bill:** Bufé y me giré.- Déjalo ya, por favor. Yo te perdoné, decidí que prefería tenerte a ti antes que cualquier otra cosa... Así que olvídalo y sigamos hacia delante, por favor.

 **Tom:** Que sí, que me callo ya... Pero llevo razón.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda. No quería oír hablar más del tema...

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le empecé a besar el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el estómago mientras le mimaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí relajado y le acaricié el pelo- Siempre consigues que se me olvide que me he enfadado contigo...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Soy un hijo de puta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Eres MI hijo de puta.

 **Tom:** Cierto... -le mordí un poco.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me pegué más a él.- Como sigas mordiendo... Tendremos un problema.

 **Tom:** ¿Cual? ¿Me vas a morder tú? -le dije con fingida chulería.

 **Bill:** No... Se me pondrá la polla tiesa y me voy a follar tu boca.

 **Tom:** No hay huevos.

 **Bill:** Sí los hay... Vienen en el pack con la polla.

 **Tom:** Le mordí otra vez con chulería.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me empecé a poner duro.

 **Tom:** Le seguí mordiendo y de repente, me estampó contra el colchón.

 **Bill:** Me senté en su pecho y antes de que protestara, le metí mi polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Se la comí como mejor supe mientras él me miraba con chulería.

 **Bill:** Te lo... Dije. -dije entre gemidos. Joder, qué boquita.

 **Tom:** No me reí porque no podía. Reventó en mi boca.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de su pecho y me tumbé a su lado.- Te dije que lo haría.

 **Tom:** Ya lo veo... Pero ahora te toca a ti bajar esto -puse su mano en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Claro, Tommy... -antes de que dijera nada, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a su cabeza para que profundizara la mamada.

 **Bill:** Jadeé porque no me lo esperaba, pero en seguida me adapté a sus exigencias y aceleré el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Poco después, me corrí en su boca jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me lo tragué y me tumbé encima de él.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé también. Le sonó el estómago- ¿Comemos?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado- Claro, vamos... -le besé otra vez y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé abajo.

 **Bill:** Hice pasta para los dos y me senté en su regazo a comer.

 **Tom:** Estaba ahí Patrick, que el cabrón tenía vacaciones todo el verano y Anna sólo un mes. Así que Anna trabajaba y Patrick la "puteaba" haciéndole cosas del tipo comer algo que le gustara mucho a ella y mandarle foto, mandarle fotos desnudo...

 **Bill:** Eres un cabrón -dije yo medio riéndome al verle mandar fotos sin parar.

 **Tom:** Pero si tú haces lo mismo -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Le agarré para que parase.- Pero no lo hago a todas horas.

 **Tom:** Eso sí... -me reí- Pero ponerte duro dando una clase no tiene gracia. Ya verás en septiembre.

 **Bill:** Pues no miraré el mensaje -dije haciéndome el chulo.

 **Tom:** Ya... Eso es lo que tú crees... La tentación te podrá.

 **Bill:** Pues apago el móvil, o lo dejo en casa. -dije encogiéndome de hombros y terminando de comer.

 **Tom:** No puedes. ¿Y si pasa algo grave y te tengo que llamar urgentemente? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Pues llamas al instituto. -dije con tono de obviedad y me miró chafado.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Intenté escurrirme, pero me tenía bien enganchado.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Patrick nos miraba muerto de risa. Se me ocurrió una idea- ¿Y si hacemos un trío y le mandamos foto a Anna?

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo de lado.- Qué vicio tienes tú, ¿no?

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? Tengo mucho vicio y pastillas azules -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me relamí inconscientemente al pensar en las pastillas... Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Me vais a decir que no? -les miré. Parecían los dos con muchas ganas.

 **Bill:** Está bien... -cedí haciéndome el arrogante. Patrick se relamió y asintió.

 **Tom:** Nos subimos arriba y saqué las pastillas.

 **Bill:** Nos tomamos una cada uno y empezamos a sentir casi en seguida los efectos. Me lancé a por Patrick.- Llevas demasiada ropa... Quítatela.

 **Tom:** Nos desnudamos todos y acabamos entre los tres metiéndonos mano. Dos segundos después estábamos Patrick a cuatro patas, Bill metiéndole los dedos y yo metiéndole los dedos a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sentí a Patrick listo y se la metí con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le penetré haciendo el trenecito y nos eché un selfie para mandárselo a Anna luego.

 **Bill:** Grité y empujé con fuerza, intentando follarme más fuerte a Patrick, que suplicaba sin parar.

 **Tom:** Hice lo mismo que Bill, sumiéndome en un ritmo desenfrenado.

 **Bill:** Reventé sin previo aviso y Patrick lo hizo después.

 **Tom:** Fui el último en reventar. Salí de Bill jadeando. En seguida me vi de repente comiéndole la polla a Patrick y con los dedos de Bill en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y empecé a lamer la entrada de Tom, que paró de comérsela a Patrick.

 **Tom:** ¡Tom! -se quejó Patrick y me empujó la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Penetré a Tom justo cuando volvió a meterse la polla de Patrick en la boca.

 **Tom:** Alcé el culo todavía más para que me la metiera más al fondo.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy excitado y le di con más fuerza. Dios... Me ponía demasiado esa imagen.

 **Tom:** Me corrí estrepitosamente a la vez que Patrick.

 **Bill:** Agarré a Tom de la cadera con fuerza y seguí embistiendo hasta que me corrí.

 **Tom:** Me dejé caer en el colchón jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé bocarriba bastante cansado.

 **Tom:** No me empalmé más.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido de puro cansancio. Sobra decir que no me había vuelto a excitar.

 **Tom:** Me levanté. Estaba cansado, pero quería darle a Bill una sorpresa. Les limpié a los dos y llevé a Patrick a su cama. A Bill le dejé un momento en el sofá y cambié las sábanas. Le volví a dejar en la cama. Bajé y le preparé una cena moñas a Bill. Le mandé el selfie a Anna, que se cagó "en mi puta madre" y le dije que luego le daba dinero y me desalojaban la casa. Después de currarme la cena y la decoración y todo, llegó Anna y se levantó Patrick. Los eché y justo se levantó Bill.

 **Bill:** Me desperté solo en la cama. ¿Dónde andaría Tom? Me levanté y bajé directo al salón.

 **Tom:** Le tapé los ojos al verle bajar y le traje al salón.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esto? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me apetecía. Para celebrar que estas bien.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo- Es... Buena idea... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **Tom:** Primero cenar -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Me parece genial.

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse y saqué la cena.

 **Bill:** Tenía un aspecto delicioso.- Quiero cenar ya. Tiene una pinta genial.

 **Tom:** Pues cena -le tiré del brazo para que sentara encima.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a comer con muchas ganas.

 **Tom:** Cené con bastante más calma que él. Tardé un poco más en acabar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza cuando terminó.- ¿Nos subimos a la cama? -le pregunté mimoso.

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras, princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Tú has planeado esto... Tú decides qué hacer. -dije contra su boca.

 **Tom:** He alquilado un spa entero solo para nosotros esta noche y mañana. Te pensaba llevar ahí, pero pensaba que querías dormir.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -me levanté sonriendo.- Vamos al spa...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Bien, vamos. No hace falta que te vistas, en pijama estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo. Pero... Si no me visto, la gente me mirará mucho -intenté excusarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Sabía que me iba a responder eso- El caso es hacerme esperar... Bueno, mejor, que así te veo desnudo -me senté en la cama mirándole para esperar a que se cambiara.

 **Bill:** Encima de que te ofrezco espectáculo... -"protesté", aunque en realidad intentaba no reírme.

 **Tom:** Te oigo hablar pero no veo el espectáculo... -dije en tono repipi.

 **Bill:** Pues míralo... -me quité el pantalón de un tirón y Tom se quedó boquiabierto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé comiéndole con la mirada. Ya no me podía empalmar, pero me gustaba verle desnudo aún así.

 **Bill:** Terminé de desnudarme y cogí ropa interior y un chándal. Para descontento de Tom, empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Menudo espectáculo más corto... -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Otro día tendrás más. -le prometí mientras terminaba de vestirme.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le di la mano. Nos montamos en el coche y llegamos al spa. Estaba todo tranquilo. Solo para Bill y para mi.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo como un tonto, me dejé llevar a donde prefiriese.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

 **Bill:** Lo que prefieras... Decide tú.

 **Tom:** ¿Te apetece nadar? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro... Me apetece lo que tú quieras hacer, mi amor. -le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a nadar un rato.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y me guió hacia la piscina a relajarnos un poco.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un rato haciendo el idiota en el agua.

 **Bill:** Me pegué mucho a él.- Gracias, Tom... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pillado. ¿Por qué me daba las gracias?

 **Bill:** ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté con la voz un poco baja.

 **Tom:** ¿Gracias por qué? - le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Por todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente -le volví a besar.

 **Tom:** //¿Romperte una costilla?...//- Si no he hecho nada, princesa.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no? Te quedaste a mi lado cuando te lo pedí, me ayudaste con los enanos, me has cuidado estos días... Y ahora me preparas una cena perfecta y vacías un spa para mí. -enumeré.- Eso es hacer muchas cosas.

 **Tom:** No he hecho nada... En serio.

 **Bill:** Para mí eso es mucho, amor... -dije contra su boca.

 **Tom:** //Solo intentaba compensar lo incompensable// Le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pensabas? -le pregunté en voz bajita. Me había dado cuenta de que se quedaba pensativo antes de besarme.

 **Tom:** Tonterías mías -//Mentira//- ¿Quieres que nos den un masaje con chocolate?

 **Bill:** Bufé. Sabía que mentía, pero bueno.- Vamos donde quieras. -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le tendí la toalla. Fuimos a darnos el masaje.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy relajado con el masaje. Realmente me hacía falta esto.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer con la calma y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Cuando se terminó el masaje, desperté a Tom.- Amor... ¿Vamos a otra cosa?

 **Tom:** Me estiré y asentí- Hay uno que te ponen mierdas en la cara. No literalmente.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vamos a que nos pongan mierdas en la cara.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Nos tumbamos y nos empezaron a poner cosas.

 **Bill:** Me relajé y me dejé masajear y poner cremas y demás cosas.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos ahí hasta que Bill se quiso ir a dormir.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tommy... Pero tengo mucho sueño. -dije frotándome los ojos. Estaba realmente agotado.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada, yo esto lo he alquilado para ti. Si no quieres estar más, nos vamos.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Pues vámonos a dormir, anda.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a casa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido según llegué a la cama. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Me dormí yo también en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy pronto por la mañana. Se me hizo muy raro no toser, pero tampoco me quejé. Me giré para mirar a Tom mientras dormía.

 **Tom:** Me desperté. Tenía muchas pesadillas últimamente, pero como siempre mantenía la calma, Bill no se daba cuenta. Le sonreí a Bill- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola... -me había dado cuenta de que tenía mala cara mientras dormía pero no sabía cómo decírselo... Le besé la frente. Aunque quisiera preguntarle, prefería que él me dijera las cosas por propia voluntad.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Cómo has dormido?

 **Bill:** Bien... -me moría por preguntar, en serio.- ¿Tú?

 **Tom:** Bien -sonreí ampliamente, aunque mentía, pero sonó como si no lo hiciera.

 **Bill:** No mientas... -dije en voz baja. No pude callarme.

 **Tom:** No miento -volví a mentir.

 **Bill:** Vale, pues no mientes. -me incorporé frustrado.- ¿Bajas conmigo a desayunar?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Bajé mirando al suelo, rumiando mi frustración, y al llegar, me puse a cocinar.

 **Tom:** Huele genial.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin ganas de hablar y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás, mimoso. Pero le vi tan seco conmigo que me volví a rayar por si de verdad no debería haber vuelto y no quería estar conmigo.

 **Bill:** Terminé de hacer el desayuno y lo llevé a la mesa.- ¿No te sientas? -pregunté en voz bajita al verle tan quieto.

 **Tom:** Sí... -me senté en mi sitio esperando a ver si se iba a sentar encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a comer. Se le veía mal... ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué nunca me contaba nada?

 **Tom:** Empecé a comer, un poquito más aliviado.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que te pasa? -pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No quiero hablar del tema. Simplemente es eso...

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco dolido y seguí comiendo. Odiaba que nunca me contase nada, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía enfadarme... Sólo me preocupaba.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy rayado. Le notaba distante desde esta mañana. Muy distante.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto en lo que Tom desayunaba, intentando no llorar. ¿Por qué Tom no confiaba en mí? ¿Se arrepentía de haber vuelto a casa? ¿Y si realmente quería divorciarse?

 **Tom:** Me iba a dar algo. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Joder, seguro que mientras dormíamos, se había dado cuenta de que yo no valía la pena.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él y le vi mal... Estaba convencido de que intentaba encontrar el modo de romper conmigo... Dios, ¿qué había hecho para que me odiara?

 **Tom:** Al final, sollocé y no pude evitar gritar- ¡Si me vas a dejar, hazlo ya! ¡No me hagas sufrir con la incertidumbre!

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -me quedé totalmente flipado.- ¿Por qué iba a dejarte? Tom, yo te amo... -Eso, Bill. Arrástrate más, que Tom se burle de ti...

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué estás mirándome como con pena toda la mañana? Y hablando bajito...

 **Bill:** No es pena, es preocupación... Me mientes y yo no me siento capaz de forzarte a hablar, y me siento fatal porque sé que tienes pesadillas... Y hablo bajito por manía... Llevo casi dos meses hablando así; me cuesta ahora hablar normal.

 **Tom:** Levanté la mirada sin molestarme en secarme las lágrimas- ¿Entonces no me vas a dejar?

 **Bill:** Antes me muero. -le dije totalmente en serio, con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por mi cara.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza, histérico.

 **Bill:** Calma, mi amor... No pasa nada.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de sollozar- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... ¿Cómo iba a querer dejarte? Te quiero más que a nada, Tom... No lo olvides nunca.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... No tengo derecho a pedirte que no me dejes, pero... -suspiré- Soy un hijo de puta.

 **Bill:** No seas idiota... Tienes todo el derecho del mundo. Eso sí, sé sincero conmigo... Por favor, no me mientas. Es todo lo que te pido.

 **Tom:** No me puedo perdonar lo que te hice, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo con mimo.- Olvida eso de una vez... No pienso irme. Solo me separaré de ti cuando me muera.

 **Tom:** Me calmé un poco. Seguía sintiéndome fatal, pero ahora mismo eso había quedado en un rinconcito de mi mente.

 **Bill:** Tom... Necesito saber la verdad... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sueñas? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

 **Tom:** Por favor, confía en mi. No quiero hablar del tema. No es nada malo tuyo. En serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, dolido, y asentí.- Esta tarde quiero ir a comprar los regalos de Sara.

 **Tom:** Claro -le acaricié- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Nos vestimos y fuimos al centro comercial a comprar todos los juguetes y toda la ropa que nos gustó.

 **Tom:** Llevamos todo al coche y justo como siete tíos con bates de baseball nos vinieron a atacar. Me toqué el pantalón y había perdido mi pistola. Mierda. Tiraron a Bill al suelo y no se podía defender. Me metí en medio para llevarme yo todos los golpes. Me empezaron a pegar hostia tras hostia con el bate. Saqué la navaja. A pesar de los golpes, me encontraba mejor. Empecé a toser y a escupir sangre. Tenía el antebrazo izquierdo doblado por un sitio por donde no se debería doblar, y yo diría que (ironía del destino) me habría roto varias costillas.


	13. Epílogo

**Bill:** Me horroricé al ver a Tom así, por lo que le metí corriendo al coche y me lo llevé al hospital. 

 **Tom:** No dejaba de toser. En el hospital me atendieron y tras siete horas, me sacaron del quirófano. Me habían operado las fracturas del brazo. Resultado, seis costillas rotas, una fisura, el cúbito y el radio izquierdos rotos, una esguince en el pie y heridas por todo el cuerpo, algunas había habido que coserlas. Me dejaron ingresado. Yo solo estaba preocupado por Bill. Había insistido en que atendieran primero a Bill. El médico le hizo radiografías y de todo, solo tenía unos rasguños.

 **Bill:** Llamé a Gus para contarle todo y luego me dediqué a cuidar de Tom. Me sentía fatal al verle así...

 **Tom:** Le apreté la mano. A pesar del dolor, estaba muy tranquilo. Me había sacrificado por Bill. Le había reparado de alguna manera el daño que le hice. Sabía que si no me hubiera metido en medio, todo esto que tenía yo ahora lo tendría él. Así que estaba en paz.

 **Bill:** Le vi tan tranquilo... Que me escamó de inmediato.- ¿Qué piensas?

 **Tom:** En que te quiero... Y en que me alegro de que a ti no te haya pasado nada.

 **Bill:** Asentí sospechando que eso no era todo, pero no quise presionarle.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano. En seguida llegaron todos con los niños. Los niños se me lanzaron preocupados. Me dejaron a solas con los niños- ¿Papá? -dijo Sara- ¿Qué te ha pasado? 

-Nada cielo, unos señores malos nos han atacado a papá y a mi, y yo me he puesto en medio para que no le hicieran daño a papá. 

-¿Entonces ya estáis en paz? 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Tú le hiciste daño y ahora le has salvado. Estáis en paz. 

-Yo no lo he hecho para estar en paz, lo he hecho porque prefería que me hicieran daño a mi a que se lo hicieran a él. Aunque sí, ya estamos en paz. Pero no lo he hecho por eso.

 **Bill:** Entré un momento después con algo de comida para Tom. Los enanos no querían apartarse de él.

 **Tom:** Chicos es muy tarde. Hay que dormir. Vosotros y yo -les dije besándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Los Gs se llevaron a los enanos y yo me quedé a cuidar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano- ¿Sabes lo que me ha preguntado Sara? -me miró.

-Decía que si ya estamos en paz. Yo no la he entendido. Y me ha dicho "Tú le hiciste daño, pero ahora le has salvado. Estáis en paz". Lo cierto es que lleva parte de razón. Siento que ya he pagado por lo que hice. Pero no lo he hecho porque quisiera estar en paz. Me ha salido de dentro. No he pensado en nada. Prefería con todo el alma que me hicieran daño a mi que a ti. En ese momento no he pensado en nada. Sólo me ha salido de dentro. Pero mientras me curaban, lo he pensado.

 **Bill:** No había que estar en paz por nada... -le besé la frente con cuidado.- Deberías saber ya que eso son tonterías.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero para mi no lo era. Te hice daño y he pagado por ello -empecé a toser.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, preocupado. Lo peor era que sabía que nada podía detener esa tos...

 **Tom:** Dejé de toser, algo ahogado. Me hice a un lado como pude- Túmbate conmigo -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No quiero hacerte daño... Mejor me quedo aquí.

 **Tom:** No me vas a hacer daño. Sólo quiero abrazarte y dormir así.

 **Bill:** Suspiré aún preocupado, pero cedí al final y me acurruqué a su lado.

 **Tom:** Me acurruqué en su pecho consiguiendo una postura cómoda y cerré los ojos- Buenas noches, princesa. Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Yo también te quiero, Tommy... Descansa, anda. -le besé el pelo. Me quedé toda la noche velando su sueño, incapaz de dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con un ataque de tos bien entrada la mañana.

 **Bill:** Le hice incorporarse y le acaricié con mimo los hombros hasta que se le fue la tos.

 **Tom:** Entró el médico a revisarme. Me dijo que me tendría que quedar bastantes días, que no estaba como para que me llevaran a casa. Bill se fue a comprar más regalos para Sara y todo, pero Sara de negó a celebrar su cumpleaños si no estaba yo. Ya nos veía celebrando tarde su cumple como hicimos con el de Erick. Pasaron dos meses y al fin me dieron el alta, totalmente recuperado.

 **Bill:** Iba conduciendo de camino a casa mientras cantaba, con Tom en el copiloto. Estaba bien ya, y yo no podía ser más feliz en este momento.

 **Tom:** Mi intención era follar, pero cuando llegamos a casa me habían hecho los niños una fiesta sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido al ver a los niños tirando de Tom para llevarle a ver todo lo que habían preparado y empecé a grabarles.

 **Tom:** Al parecer, nadie sabía nada de esto. Lo habían hecho los enanos a escondidas (con ayuda de James, que les había ayudado a hacer cosas "de mayores".

 **Bill:** Me pareció tan tierno... Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo lo que querían los niños, celebrando la fiesta para Tom.

 **Tom:** Al final, los enanos quisieron cenar y tras cenar les llevamos a dormir. Estaban reventados y yo también.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a cenar y dormir. -le dije en tono mimoso.

 **Tom:** Bostecé- Yo quería follar -Bill se rió. Yo no podía ni con mi alma.

 **Bill:** Mañana, mi amor. -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Jo -me dejé caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me reí flojito y le abracé.- Anda, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches princesa. Borroso no pierdes belleza -farfullé algo más y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy enternecido y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana en el cuarto de abajo y atado con las esposas boca abajo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Noté un azote en mi culo con fuerza y gemí.

 **Bill:** Ya era hora, esclavo... ¿Pensabas dormir todo el día, o qué? -empecé a pasear la fusta por sus piernas.- No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Se me puso muy dura- Lo siento, amo -dije expectante.

 **Bill:** Eso no me vale... ¿Qué castigo ves más apropiado?

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí indeciso- Azótame, amo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero eso te gusta... Yo lo que quiero es castigarte.

 **Tom:** Todo... Lo que me haces me gusta.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eres una perra. -me salió del alma decírselo. Antes de que respondiera, empecé a azotarle.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar y a gemir.

 **Bill:** Le estuve azotando hasta que la tuve tan dura que no pude soportarlo. Dejé de lado el látigo y le metí los dedos.

 **Tom:** Enterré mi cara en la almohada sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más que en el placer que me daban sus dedos en mi interior.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvo dilatado, se la metí con mucha mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Gritaba dejándome la garganta como no había podido gritar en dos meses.

 **Bill:** Le agarré la polla para masturbarle y aumenté la fuerza de mis embestidas.

 **Tom:** Elevé el culo para que pudiera masturbarme mejor y me llegara más a dentro. Me corrí con un gran berrido.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo y me corrí en su interior con un fuerte grito.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí tendido jadeando, pero Bill no me dio tregua.

 **Bill:** Le desaté, le hice tumbarse bocarriba y empecé a pajerarle. Llevaba dos meses deseando sentirle en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas. Bill me estaba masturbando y me estaba mordiendo por todos los lados con saña, dejándome marca. Y yo lo último que quería hacer era quejarme.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve preparado, me senté sobre su polla sin pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas ayudándole a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Jodeeer, Bill -gritaba.

 **Bill:** Ah, Tom... Fóllame más fuerte... Dame más... -chillé sintiendo que me iba a correr en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Moví mis caderas y le clavé en mi con violencia.

 **Bill:** Grité con mucha fuerza y me corrí sobre su pecho.

 **Tom:** Apretó el culo y reventé yo en él.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado, muy cansado.- Buenos días, amor.

 **Tom:** Y tan buenos -dije al recuperarme. Me subí encima y empecé a hacerle cosquillas- ¿Qué es eso de perra? ¿Eh, enano?

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír.- ¡L-lo siento! -grité jadeando entre risas.

 **Tom:** Me reí y seguí con las cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡P-para, porfa! -dije medio ahogado. Desde lo de las costillas, me cansaba bastante deprisa.

 **Tom:** Paré y le besé- Dulce venganza...

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué eres tan malo, eh? -bromeé y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Mira quién habla... ¿Qué manera es esa de llamar a tu marido? ¿Eh? -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** En ese momento, no eras mi marido. Eras solo mi esclavo sexual. -intenté (con escaso éxito) profundizar más el beso.

 **Tom:** Le hice la cobra tres veces más hasta que le metí la lengua hasta la campanilla.- Encima será mi culpa -le mordí el labio- Yo dormía y me he despertado desnudo y atado -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque era muy tarde y no te despertabas! Merecías un castigo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tú mereces otro... Cuando menos te lo esperes.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé.- Me parece bien...

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Me muero de hambre. ¿Comemos?

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde está mi ropa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Ahí -le señalé una cómoda que había pegada a una pared.

 **Tom:** Me puse mi pijama y subimos a comer- Pues ahora cocinas tú -le saqué la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me encogí de hombros.- Vale...

 **Tom:** Me senté. Los enanos se me lanzaron todos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y les estuve mirando un rato.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill hizo la comida y les dimos de comer a los enanos, me mandaron a la mierda y se fueron con él.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el sofá y dejé que me "cuidaran". Aunque yo ya estaba perfecto, ese era su juego preferido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé divertido viéndoles y me reclamaron para que jugara con ellos. Pusimos unos dibujos. Erick ya hablaba bastante bien. Erick le explicaba los dibujos a Bill, James "hacía" las meriendas con mi ayuda y Sara llevaba a Bill de la mano a todos los lados. Hasta cuando quería ir al baño. Me moría de la risa. A mi Sara me dijo- ¡Tot! ¡Ponle el pijama! -me empecé a reír. Me querían hacer cambiar a Bill de ropa ahí mismo.

 **Bill:** Pero, preciosa... Puede cambiarme en nuestro cuarto. 

-¡No, aquí! -chilló ella.

 **Tom:** Miré divertido. Sara me llevó arriba de la mano, eligió el pijama de Bill (un pantalón y una camiseta de diferentes pijamas) y me dio la mano para que volviéramos a bajar. Se quedó esperando a que le cambiara.

 **Bill:** Muerto de vergüenza, dejé que Tom me pusiera el pijama ahí, en el salón.

 **Tom:** Estaba muerto de risa, pero al final le cambié. Sara se quedó tranquila. James se fue a "hacer las meriendas". Me fui con él. Patrick se había ido a buscar a Anna al trabajo (porque se le había roto el coche) y nos habíamos quedado con James.

 **Bill:** Erick vino a sentarse conmigo, y terminó en mi regazo. Qué lindo era, por dios.

 **Tom:** Al final, senté en cada pierna a James y a Sara y nos quedamos viendo "La banda del patio". Me hacían mucha gracia, solo les gustaban los dibujos "antiguos".

 **Bill:** Erick se durmió en mis brazos, ajeno a los dibujos. Yo merendaba como podía.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que lo coja? -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Me encantaba tener así al enano, no pensaba soltarle.

 **Tom:** Vale -Le empecé a dar de comer.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo, pero dejé que me diera la merienda.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado al ver que se puso rojo y acabé de darle la merienda.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura cuando terminé- Muchas gracias, mi amor.

 **Tom:** De nada -le mordí un poco el cuello y me senté a su lado.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido bajo y justo Erick se despertó.

 **Tom:** Le miró y gritó riéndose.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, precioso! 

-¡Hola Bill! -chilló él y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan guapo? -dije mientras le llenaba de besos.

 **Tom:** Erick se puso rojo y se le abrazó.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy enternecido y le besé el pelo.- Es adorable. -le dije a Tom.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le acaricié la cabeza a Erick, que seguía con la cara escondida en el cuello de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me incliné hacia Tom y le besé.- Esta noche te mimo a ti, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Eso espero.

 **Bill:** Los tendrás. -prometí y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me fui a hacerles chocolate para merendar.

 **Bill:** Erick se puso muy contento al ver aparecer a Tom con chocolate, pero siguió acomodado en mi pecho.

 **Tom:** Le di a Bill su taza y la de Erick y yo merendé con Sara y James. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick y James fue a abrazar a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me bebí mi chocolate lo más deprisa que pude y cogí la taza de Erick. Se puso loco de contento.

 **Tom:** Me senté al lado de Bill. Sara se tumbó en mi regazo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver la carita contenta de Sara y seguí dando de merendar a Erick.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo a Sara y se acabó quedando dormida. Sonreí. Erick tragaba como un glotón.

 **Bill:** Cuando se terminó todo y vio que yo no le daba más, empezó a hacerme pucheritos.- Bill, quiero más -se quejó. Ya sabía hablar bastante bien.

 **Tom:** Hay más en la cocina. Estará caliente aún.

 **Bill:** Es que no sé si es bueno que coma tanto... Aún es muy pequeño.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni idea. Le hice cosquillas a Erick para que se olvidara del tema.

 **Bill:** Se echó a reír y luego el enano intentó hacerme cosquillas a mí. Hice como que me hacía gracia.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver esa escena.

 **Bill:** Al final, se cansó y se quedó tranquilito en mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Les mimamos toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de cenar entre risas y juegos y luego subimos a acostarles.

 **Tom:** Les echamos a dormir, les arropamos y les contamos un cuento. Se quedaron dormidos tan ricamente.

 **Bill:** Nos bajamos a hacer la cena. Le hice sentarse y empecé a cocinar. Me apetecía prepararle pizza.

 **Tom:** Me senté esperando y mirándole el culo.

 **Bill:** Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero no le dije nada. Cuando tuve todo listo, lo llevé a la mesa y llamé a Anna y Patrick para que cenasen con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Bajaron con James. Anna parecía que cada vez le tenía más cariño, y no le importaba que James pasara las tardes con ella y Patrick.

 **Bill:** Cenamos los cinco y mientras nosotros recogíamos, ellos subieron a acostar al niño.

 **Tom:** Al final va a llamar mamá a Anna -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Pues me encantaría, la verdad... Y también que ella lo quisiera. -me sobresalté al oír hablar a Patrick.

 **Tom:** Dale tiempo al tiempo -le palmeé la espalda.

 **Bill:** Él asintió, aunque no parecía muy animado. Oyó los pasos de Anna y en seguida sonrió. Parecía hasta sincero.

 **Tom:** Anna iba con James en brazos (ya con eso flipamos todos)- Ha tenido una pesadilla -explicó.

 **Bill:** Papá -James estiró los brazos hacia Patrick, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Oye, pero no huyas de mi -dijo Anna dándole un beso. James se les abrazó a los dos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido y ellos se subieron a su cuarto. Abracé a Tom.- ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me abracé a Bill. Nos fuimos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y le besé el pelo- Buenas noches, amor.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le besé y me dispuse a dormir pegándole bien a mi.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida... Pero me desperté con una pesadilla horrible. Por suerte, no desperté a Tom. Me levanté y fui a mear y lavarme la cara.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar la cama vacía. Me hice el dormido y oí a Bill sollozar. Lo abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le pillé haciéndose el dormido.- Eres un mentirosillo... Pero te lo perdono por el abrazo.

 **Tom:** No te podía no mimar si estas llorando... Aunque solo sea una pesadilla que no sea verdad -le besé la mejilla con dulzura.

 **Bill:** Pero parecía tan real... -susurré sollozando.

 **Tom:** ¿Necesitas contármelo? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Como lo supiera, se iba a enfadar...

 **Tom:** No pongas cara de niño que ha hecho una travesura, mentirosillo. Me lo puedes contar.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que puedo... Es solo que no me apetece recordarlo.

 **Tom:** Porque crees que me voy a enfadar -me reí. Puso cara de que le había pillado y le abracé- Da igual. No me lo cuentes si no quieres.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor mañana, ¿vale? Ahora no quiero.

 **Tom:** Descansa, princesa -le mimé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar, pero no conseguía dormirme.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a acariciar para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que no funcionaba, así que le besé la frente y le dije- Anda, mi amor... Déjalo estar y duerme. Yo te prometo que estaré bien.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño. En serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Ahí me sentía tranquilo y seguro.

 **Tom:** Le abracé toda la noche hasta que se hizo de día.

 **Bill:** No te muevas. Voy a hacerte el desayuno. -le besé con intensidad y me bajé de un salto de la cama.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le hice caso. Cuando subió con el desayuno, me hice el dormido.

 **Bill:** Subí y le vi dormido, tan tranquilo... Que no quise fastidiarle. Dejé el plato a su lado y me fui en silencio hacia la puerta.

 **Tom:** Eh, que estaba fingiendo -le dije al verle irse.

 **Bill:** Volví sobre mis pasos, sonriendo tímidamente.- No quería molestarte.

 **Tom:** Nunca molestas. No huyas, maleante.

 **Bill:** No huyo... Solo pretendo dejarte descansar -expliqué mientras me sentaba a su lado.

 **Tom:** Excusas -dije besando su cuello y yendo a atacar el desayuno, que olía genial.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me apoyé en su hombro. Yo había desayunado ya, así que me dedicaba a mirarle.

 **Tom:** Acabé y le pegué a mi- Estaba perfecto, como siempre.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Me alegro. Lo he hecho muy deprisa.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Deprisa pero perfecto. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

 **Bill:** ¿Un beso? -pregunté sintiendo ampliamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Solo uno? -le besé- Pues me sabe a poco.

 **Bill:** Pues más. Todos los que quieras darme.

 **Tom:** Seguí besándole todo el rato. Aún parecía algo nervioso.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y suspiré intentando calmarme. Por un lado, necesitaba contarle el sueño. Pero, por otro... No podía. Simplemente, no podía.

 **Tom:** Cuéntamelo. Seguro que te sientes mejor luego.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y me escondí en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Puedes confiar en mi. Por favor. Quiero que te quites ese peso de encima.

 **Bill:** Volví a negar.- De verdad que no, Tom... Por favor. Solo con que me abraces, me vale.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No me voy a enfadar me cuentes lo que me cuentes. Y llevo cinco horas y media abrazándote y no se te pasa.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no quiero hablar de ello... Sólo quiero intentar hacer mi día con normalidad.

 **Tom:** Seguí abrazándole y mimándole.

 **Bill:** Me calmé un poquito después y le besé.- ¿Ves? Todo se acaba pasando.

 **Tom:** Anda, calma ya -le besé.

 **Bill:** Ya estoy tranquilo -dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Y precioso.

 **Bill:** Para ti siempre estoy precioso. -dije sonriendo con chulería.

 **Tom:** Es que eres precioso. No es lo mismo estarlo que serlo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo me tapé la cara con las manos. Tom se despollaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo- Anda, no te avergüences.

 **Bill:** Es que me haces sonrojar. -dije lanzándome a su boca. Quería compensarle por la noche que le había dado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Qué pretendes? -dije contra su boca.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle.- Pretendo que esto -agarré su polla- se ponga duro.

 **Tom:** No va a -gemí- ser difícil.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le lamí la boca.- Eso espero...

 **Tom:** Le manoseé de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé con intensidad. Me separé de él y le bajé el pantalón. Le iba a comer la polla como nunca antes se lo había hecho.

 **Tom:** Bajó hasta mi polla y se la metió en la boca. Gemí muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Me centré en darle todo el placer posible. Se lo merecía después de toda la noche en vela cuidándome.

 **Tom:** Dios, Bill, qué boquita.

 **Bill:** Le miré a los ojos fijamente y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos. Me encantaba que disfrutase.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** No paré hasta que no se corrió. Me aparté para que me manchase la cara, como a él le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y me lancé a su boca, manchando mi cara de paso.

 **Bill:** Iba a desnudarme para follar con él, pero Erick empezó a llamarnos, y pronto se oyó a Sara también.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le susurré al oído- En cuanto los niños nos dejen, te voy a follar tanto y tan fuerte que te van a temblar las piernas -me llevé parte del semen de su cara de un lametón y fui a lavarme las manos, los dientes y la cara antes de ir a por los enanos y a darles un beso.

 **Bill:** Hice lo mismo que Tom y bajé al salón, donde estaban los tres jugando y riendo. Eran tan monos... Me encantaban.

 **Tom:** Les di un beso a todos, que estaban jugando con Patrick. Justo bajó Anna en pijama a desayunar- Buenos días, mami -dijo James. Nos quedamos los tres callados. Anna se acercó y le dio un beso sonriendo.

-Buenos días -//¿Esto está pasando? ¿De verdad?//.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? -preguntó Patrick, entre flipado y un poco asustado.

-Totalmente. -dijo ella sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Oye, ¿están gastándonos una broma o algo? -le pregunté a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. James se fue a jugar con los niños, y Anna se puso a hablar con Patt.- Verás, yo... Lo he estado pensando... Y... Me gusta la idea de que me llame así. Y quiero serlo. Antes me daba miedo, pero creo... Creo que puedo hacerlo. Quiero ser la madre de James.

 **Tom:** Me había pillado comiéndome un bollo y empecé a toser flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero estás segura? -preguntó Patt. Estábamos todos en shock.

-Sí... De verdad quiero.

 **Tom:** Le miré raro. Estaba de coña. Fijo.

 **Bill:** Que es en serio... Quiero ser la madre de James.

 **Tom:** Yo lo flipo contigo. O sea que has cambiado de opinión, ¿no? Te has ligado las putas trompas para nada. 

-Eh, no, que una cosa es que quiera ser la madre de James y otra que quiera parir otra vez. Ni de coña. Ya lo hice una vez y no tengo ganas de otra... -dijo indignada.

-¿Sabes que esto no es un capricho, no? Que no le puedes decir al crío que eres su madre si luego te vas a arrepentir. 

-Llevo semanas pensando y no habría hecho nada si no estuviera segura. 

-La madre que te parió... Oye tú sabrás, pero como luego te arrepientas, te arranco yo mismo la cabeza. Que no se pueden jugar con los sentimientos de un niño de esa manera.

 **Bill:** ¡Lo sé, joder, lo sé perfectamente! Por eso llevo semanas pensando en ello. ¡Y estoy decidida! Realmente quiero serlo, joder. No es un puto capricho.

 **Tom:** Eso espero - le dije y me senté con Bill, que me miraba extrañado- ¿Qué? Le he cogido cariño al crío, y no quiero que sufra.

 **Bill:** Le abracé- Eres lo más tierno del mundo -le dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Oye, no te pases -fingí ofenderme y se rió.

 **Bill:** Yo te lo decía a buenas... -respondí haciendo pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura y me acurruqué en su pecho. Me encantaba estar ahí.

 **Tom:** Le mimé toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Me estuvo mimando hasta que vino Erick a reclamarle, pidiendo su ración de mimos.

 **Tom:** Lo cogí en brazos y lo puse entre Bill y yo.

 **Bill:** Se enganchó al brazo de Tom.- ¡Papá! ¿Mimos? -le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Claro, precioso -se puso rojo y le empecé a mimar.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándoles con cara de tonto. Me encantaba ver a Tom portándose así.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a hacer cosquillas en la tripa mientras se moría de risa. Le hice pedorretas, le daba besos y le abrazaba. Le ponía caras y voces que le hacían mucha gracia.

 **Bill:** Estuve mirándoles con cara de idiota hasta que Anna se burló de mí. Me puse rojo y desvié la mirada.

 **Tom:** Erick al final se me agarró del cuello, muerto de contento y apoyó ahí su cabeza.

 **Bill:** Les hice una foto y me levanté a hacer la comida.

 **Tom:** Se quedó ahí, despierto pero quieto. Como disfrutando de la calma. Me llamaron al teléfono. Era el rector, que si quería firmar el contrato para el curso que empezaba en tres semanas como habíamos hablado meses atrás. Asentí y quedamos para el día siguiente. Fui a la cocina para contárselo a Bill, pero se había ido al baño. En su lugar, me encontré a Sara con la nevera abierta muerta de risa tirando los huevos al suelo y pisándolos.

 **Bill:** Volví del baño y me topé con la mitad de los huevos destrozados en el suelo, a Sara pisándolos y a Tom despollado. Me cabreé mucho, pero decidí no decir nada. Lo que hice fue quedarme quieto, esperando a que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

 **Tom:** Sin reparar en la presencia de Bill me acerqué a Sara aún despollado- Enana, vamos a limpiar esto antes de que Bill lo vea -nos giramos y nos encontramos a Bill cruzado de brazos mirándonos con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Sara puso cara de niña buena en cuanto me vio.- Eso no se hace, Sara. Eso es comida, y con la comida no se juega. No está bien que la rompas, ni que la pises. -empezó a hacer pucheros, pero no quise ablandarme.- Anda, id al salón y lo recojo.

 **Tom:** Subí a cambiarle a Sara los zapatos y la bajé al salón. Me puse a ayudar a Bill- Oye, lo siento, sé que no ha hecho bien, pero me ha hecho demasiada gracia verla así...

 **Bill:** Ya, lo he imaginado. -respondí intentando recoger la masa enguarrinada de huevos.- Por eso la he regañado yo.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a limpiar y entre los dos, acabamos mucho más rápido- Patrick hacía lo mismo. Siempre que iba la hermana de Mariah de visita, siempre lo hacía. Mariah le echaba cada bronca... Gustav, Georg y yo nos despollábamos. Aunque sabíamos que no tenía gracia y pasábamos hambre. Pero nos hacía gracia...

 **Bill:** Ya, a ver, si gracia tenía... Pero no debe hacer eso con la comida.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Si llevas razón. Pero tampoco te enfades. Solo ha sido una chiquillada puntual. Me ha prometido no volver a hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Sé que ha sido puntual... Es solo que debe aprender. Y uno de los dos tenía que regañarla.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pero se apartó- Tampoco es para tanto...

 **Bill:** Le enseñé mis manos y mi camiseta, llenos de huevo.- Solo lo he hecho para no mancharte...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué más da? Si estoy igual.

 **Bill:** Pues porque no había visto que tú estabas manchado. -expliqué. Me quité la camiseta y cogí una de la secadora, aunque estuviera arrugada.

 **Tom:** Hice lo mismo que él y salí al salón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina. ¿Por qué últimamente todo parecía terminar en movida?

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué se había enfadado? No lo entendía.

 **Bill:** Serví la comida y les llamé. Como Tom parecía enfadado, me puse un plato aparte.

 **Tom:** Me rayé todavía más. ¿Por qué no se sentaba encima mío? Comí en silencio.

 **Bill:** Comí sin levantar la vista del plato y con los ojos aguados. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? ¿Haría las cosas bien alguna vez?

 **Tom:** El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Joder. No entendía porqué tan enfadado estaba. No había sido para tanto. Al ver el panorama, Patrick y Anna se llevaron a los enanos al parque y me quedé con Bill. No sabía qué decirle...

 **Bill:** Me quedé solo con Tom y me puse de los nervios. Empecé a pensar cosas que no me gustaron nada... Y me puse a recoger los platos. Al final, mis pesadillas iban a hacerse realidad...

 **Tom:** Me acerqué- ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?

 **Bill:** Le miré anonadado.- ¿Yo? Pero si no me he enfadado... -dije reteniendo el llanto lo mejor que pude.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué no te has sentado conmigo? ¿Y me mirabas mal en la cocina cuando he salido?

 **Bill:** No te he mirado mal. -dije entrelazando mis manos para que no viera lo mucho que temblaba.- Y no me he sentado contigo porque el que parecía enfadado eras tú y no quería molestarte y... -suspiré. Me estaba costando mucho no llorar.

 **Tom:** Yo no estoy enfadado. Pensaba que tú lo estabas.

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco... Te juro que solo me he apartado antes para no mancharte. No estaba enfadado... -me sequé rápidamente la primera lágrima.

 **Tom:** No llores -me acerqué- Sólo ha sido un malentendido -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Pero estaba tan preocupado... No quería que te fueras. -dije sollozando y apreté el abrazo. Solo de pensar en que se fuera, me entró pánico.

 **Tom:** Prometí que no me volvería a ir. Por mucho que me enfade, no lo haré jamás. La última vez me pasé mil pueblos. Y lo que ocurrió no se va a repetir. Podemos discutir, enfadarnos y pelear, pero no se va a repetir lo de la última vez. Te lo juro -le dije intentando calmarle. Era verdad, yo me juré a mi mismo que nada parecido se repetiría. No le podía pegar semejante paliza ni pirarme mes y medio por el mundo... Me juré que no volvería hacerlo y no lo volví a hacer jamás.

 **Bill:** No puedo evitar pensar que te irás... Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo haces. Desde que empezamos a salir. Y tenía tanto miedo... -volví a sollozar.

 **Tom:** Pero hay una diferencia. Nunca antes te había prometido no volverlo a hacer... Y tampoco nunca antes te había roto una costilla... No tengas miedo. Te juro por todo lo que amo que no lo voy a volver a hacer más.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me apretó más contra su cuerpo.- Es que no quiero perderte... Y últimamente parece que solo discutimos... Y tengo mucho miedo.

 **Tom:** No me vas a perder. Te amo. Yo tampoco quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Sólo ha sido un malentendido. Creía que te habías enfadado. Por eso estaba serio. Nada más.

 **Bill:** Asentí y seguí pegado a su cuerpo. Sentía que si me soltaba, me caería al suelo.

 **Tom:** Le llevé en brazos al sofá- Cálmate... Estás tan angustiado por el sueño, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** No es solo eso... Estoy agobiado. No quiero problemas contigo, pero luego resulta que casi cada vez que hablamos, acabamos así.

 **Tom:** Es normal. Ya dijo el médico que después de dos meses en cama literalmente y sin poder hablar medianamente alto, ahora tendría que liberar tensiones de alguna forma. Pero voy a controlarme, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no lo haces en la cama, conmigo? -se me escapó decirle.

 **Tom:** Porque no quería acosarte ni agobiarte... -admití- No quería que pensaras que sólo quería de ti sexo o algo así. Te quiero y te respeto... Y no quería que te rayaras pensando que después de todo lo que había pasado, había dejado de quererte o algo así y sólo quería tu cuerpo. Anna me contó que te preocupaba...

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada y la clavé en el suelo.- Sí, bueno, pero sabes hablar. Podrías haberme dicho lo que te pasaba y no me habría rayado.

 **Tom:** Pero era una mierda de excusa "Oye, princesa, que no hago más que follar contigo, pero por prescripción médica, ¿eh?". Me aguantaba las ganas...

 **Bill:** No, pero joder, si me dices que necesitas aliviar tensiones, o simplemente que tienes ganas, yo acepto encantado. Deberías saberlo.

 **Tom:** Si lo sé. Si ya sé que te gusta tanto como a mi. Pero joder, Anna me contó lo que te pasaba para que no te hiciera sentir mal con algún comportamiento. Me dijo que tenías miedo de que después de todo lo que había pasado, no te quisiera. Y yo no quería que pensaras que sólo te quiero para follar... Lo siento. No ha sido la mejor manera. Pero no ha sido con mala intención.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tapé la cara con las manos.- La próxima vez, habla conmigo. -le dije pero sin ir a malas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Lo haré. Pero no estés mal -pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí. //Si hablaras conmigo...// Suspiré y me sequé las lágrimas.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque con los niños?

 **Tom:** Luego... Ahora, por favor cuéntame el sueño. Sé que te atormenta.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Es siempre parecido. Tú te vas, sin decir dónde, ni por qué. A veces, te llevas a los niños... Y luego me entero de que estás con una mujer de los altos, de estas que aparentan ser honradas, pero luego son muy putas. Y me dices que no me quieres... Que sólo te interesé para follar. Y ya sé que no es cierto, pero luego tú te pones así... Y me agobio. Pero me callo para que no me veáis mal, y toda la ansiedad sale por la noche en forma de ese sueño.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Pues habla tú también conmigo sobre estas cosas, ¿vale? No quiero que pienses ni un segundo que puede ser verdad. Te quiero, de verdad que te quiero y te amo con todo mi ser.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé muy fuerte.- Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta hablar de ello. Me hace sentir mal.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo- Pues no hablemos más. Te amo, princesa. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y te amo un millón de veces. Y lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos las veces que haga falta -me levanté, abrí la ventaba y asomé la cabeza- ¡AMO A BILL KAULITZ! -grité tan alto como pude.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pasmado al verle. No sabía qué hacer o decir... Me levanté y le abracé con fuerza. ¿Ahora cómo le decía que iba a pasarme la tarde fuera de casa?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé- Vale, ya sé que parezco un desequilibrado. Pero no me digas que no te ha gustado. Al menos un poquito -le dije pegándole mucho a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la mejilla.- Me ha encantado. -admití.- Por cierto... Esta tarde quiero ir al cementerio. Hace mucho que no voy, y quiero limpiar la tumba de Sally.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Quieres que te acompañe o prefieres ir solo? -suponía que querría ir solo, porque siempre era así. Pero le preguntaba por si acaso.

 **Bill:** Mejor voy solo... Otro día vienes. -le besé con dulzura y me subí a cambiar de ropa.

 **Tom:** Claro, como quieras -le besé- Yo estaré aquí... Por cierto. Este año vuelvo a dar clase. Te lo iba a contar antes, pero con lo de Sara se me ha olvidado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me parece genial... -le besé la frente.- Luego vuelvo, no creo que tarde mucho.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me quedé en el sofá. No sabía si ir a jugar al parque con los enanos o esperar a Bill en casa.

 **Bill:** Tardé una hora y media en limpiarlo todo, y luego me arrodillé junto a la lápida y me eché a llorar. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

 **Tom:** Me estaba empezando a preocupar por Bill. Patrick y Anna volvieron con los enanos. Yo estaba agobiado.

 **Bill:** Mandé un mensaje a Tom "Me he entretenido, y no sé si llego a cenar. No te preocupes por mí. Te quiero" Dejé el móvil en el suelo y seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Que no me preocupe... Lo veo jodido -dije más para mi que para ellos y me puse a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Al final, a las diez de la noche, me despedí y volví a casa. Llegué intentando ocultar que había llorado, por si los niños seguían despiertos.

 **Tom:** Llegó Bill a casa. Se notaba que había llorado. Le besé- Si quieres besar a los enanos, aún estarán despiertos -le dije intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero primero voy a lavarme la cara. -le besé y fui al baño. Les di las buenas noches y me fui a poner el pijama.

 **Tom:** Subí tras él- He hecho la cena -le dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Gracias... ¿Bajamos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Princesa... -se giró- Yo sé que últimamente hemos estado discutiendo mucho. Pero a partir de ahora voy a controlar más mi mal humor. No quiero hacerte más daño. Odio hacerte llorar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Yo te prometo no tomarme todo tan a pecho... A veces me paso de sensible.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Te amo mucho.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... Lo siento. -apreté más el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo siento mucho -le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me pegué mucho a él.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Te amo -le susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya.

 **Bill:** Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Y yo a ti... Más que a mi vida.

 **Tom:** Le besé de nuevo con mucho cariño.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar sintiendo cómo se caían poco a poco las lágrimas que había intentado retener.

 **Tom:** Le mimé hasta que se calmó.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte cuando estuve bien del todo.- Venga, vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le di la mano y bajamos.

 **Bill:** Me senté en la mesa a esperar a que sirviera la cena para poder ponerme en mi sitio.

 **Tom:** Puse la cena para todos los mayores y me senté. Tiré de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas sonriendo.- ¿Dónde te has metido esta tarde? -Me preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

-Con Sally... -respondí en voz bajita.

 **Tom:** Le apretó la mano en respuesta como gesto de cariño.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito y empecé a cenar. Patrick parecía con ganas de preguntar algo, pero al final, pareció arrepentirse.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar con la calma y pegué bien a Bill a mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me escondí en su cuello. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a dormir? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Venga, vamos. -Me despedí de Anna y Patrick y subimos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé encima suyo y le empecé a desnudar. Le iba a hacer el amor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré sorprendido, pero me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Me desnudé yo también y entre caricias y besos de cariño, le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer, muriendo de placer con sus caricias.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvo listo, le masturbé y le penetré suavemente y con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me besó. Seguía moviéndose con cuidado, haciendo que todo fuera más intenso.

 **Tom:** Le cuidé y le mimé en todo momento.

 **Bill:** Me corrí con un fuerte grito y empecé a moverme con fuerza para que Tom se corriera.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en seguida y salí de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Le besé y le abracé.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos bañamos? ¿O prefieres dormir?

 **Tom:** Vamos a bañarnos -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Fuimos juntos al baño y en lo que se llenaba la bañera nos desnudamos.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos y enchufamos las burbujas para relajarnos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré mucho más tranquilo de lo que recordaba haber estado, y me estiré todo lo que pude. Estaba muy a gusto.

 **Tom:** Nos mimamos hasta que Bill se quedó dormido. Lo saqué, le peiné y le sequé el cuerpo y el pelo, le puse el pijama y le acosté. Como de costumbre, sin que se despertara. Me quedé un rato mirándole. Sonreía.

 **Bill:** Me desperté bien entrada la mañana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había tenido pesadillas. De hecho, estaba tranquilo y descansado. Me giré y vi a Tom durmiendo. Sonreí como un tonto y me quedé mirándole.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill sonreír- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Buenos días. -le di un besito.- ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Si, ¿tú? -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Sí -respondí contra su boca.- Hoy he dormido de maravilla, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Me alegro... Habrá que celebrarlo -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Me parece buen plan. -dije y le quité poco a poco la suya.

 **Tom:** Nos desnudamos mutuamente y follamos como animales.

 **Bill:** Follamos tres veces seguidas. Cuando nos corrimos la última vez, me dejé caer en la cama de cualquier forma.- Me matas, Tom... -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello pegándole bien a mi- ¿Desayunamos? Si te he dejado una semana sin andar, puedo cocinar yo -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me estiré mientras Tom me miraba atentamente, aún pegado a mí.- Vamos... Pero espera que me vista. Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le metí mano mientras se vestía y me vestí yo.

 **Bill:** No es justo. -dije "indignado".- Tú no me dejas sobarte mientras te vistes. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Soy un cabrón -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pues la próxima vez, yo lo seré también. -dije "enfadado".

 **Tom:** No te enfades -le besé sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también y le abracé- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos -le di la mano para bajar.

 **Bill:** Bajamos juntos y empezamos a preparar el desayuno entre bromas y besos.

 **Tom:** Anna bajó y se nos quedó mirando- No se os veía tan bien desde que... Hacía tiempo -dijo sonriéndonos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poco sonrojado.- Gracias... -dije un poco azorado.

 **Tom:** Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos- Ya que estáis, ¿nos hacéis el desayuno? -puso cara de niña buena.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos, sonriendo.- Claro. Venga, sentaos.

 **Tom:** Se sentaron. Y nosotros acabamos el desayuno. Lo llevamos a la mesa y senté a Bill encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé en la mejilla y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Desayunamos con la calma, besándonos.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me acomodé entre sus brazos para que me mimase.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la mañana mimándole, hasta que nos reclamaron los enanos por el walkie.

 **Bill:** Subí yo a por Erick y bajamos al salón gritando y saltado.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Sara. James también bajó (aunque con cara de sueño. Era el más dormilón de todos. Más incluso que Erick). Se fue a desayunar con Anna y Patrick y nosotros dos nos quedamos jugando con los enanos.

 **Bill:** Estuvieron con nosotros hasta que se juntó James para jugar con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos a jugar con todos, pero al final nos ignoraron y se quedaron a su bola. Me fui con Bill.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos viendo la tele moñas.

 **Bill:** Le besé con un poco más de intensidad, haciendo que me mirase fijamente.- Tengo algo para ti en el estudio. -con todo el lío de últimamente, se me había olvidado darle la guitarra que le compré.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado- ¿Para mi?

 **Bill:** Sí. -le besé.- Para ti. ¿Vamos a verlo?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me llevó de la mano al estudio.

 **Bill:** Le tapé los ojos con las manos y le llevé hasta la guitarra.

 **Tom:** Me destapó los ojos y vi una Gibson edición limitada. Me quedé con la mandíbula por los suelos.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- ¿Te gusta?

 **Tom:** ¿Que si me gusta? Pero cómo no me va a gustar. Si tú fueras guitarra, serías esta. Es que se me pone dura sólo de verla. Es la mejor guitarra que existe, joder.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a besarle el cuello- Me alegro de que te guste...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y di vueltas con él en el aire- Te como, joder.

 **Bill:** Pues cómeme. -dije mirándole totalmente en serio.

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** Nos subí arriba y le dejé caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me quité la camiseta mirándole fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su pecho y lamí y mordí por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer muerto de gusto. Le saqué la camiseta y empecé a acariciarle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Le quité el pantalón y le hice la mejor mamada que supe.

 **Bill:** Chillé y embestí con las caderas. Creo que nunca me había hecho una mamada tan buena.

 **Tom:** Se corrió tanto y tan fuerte que no abarqué todo el semen que salía de su polla y se me resbaló por las comisuras.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando, agotado después de semejante orgasmo. Se me cerraban los ojos y todo.

 **Tom:** Parecía agotado. Simplemente le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y poco a poco me fui recuperando.- Ha sido... la mejor... Mamada de mi... vida. -le dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me alegro -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le mimé todo lo que pude.

 **Bill:** Cuando me sentí bien del todo, fuimos otra vez al salón.

 **Tom:** Me fui directo a estrenar mi guitarra nueva.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jugando con los niños mientras Tom probaba la guitarra.

 **Tom:** Estuve en el estudio tocando hasta que vi a los enanos entrar. Querían verme mientras tocaba y querían tocar también.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo con los niños y estuvimos un rato viendo a Tom tocar.

 **Tom:** Sara se quiso subir y me pidió que le enseñara a tocar. La senté en mis piernas y yo puse los acordes. Cogí su mano dentro de la mía haciendo que ella sujetara la púa y empecé a tocar.

 **Bill:** Sara chilló encantada al ver que sonaba y Erick empezó a aplaudirle.

 **Tom:** Me reí y seguí tocando con Sara encima mío, que estaba encantada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y puse la cámara a grabar. Eran tan monos...

 **Tom:** Biiiiill canta -le pidió muerta de risa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a cantar "In your shadow".

 **Tom:** Erick estaba en brazos de Bill encantado con el panorama. Yo miraba a Bill cantar.

 **Bill:** Terminé de cantar y me puse rojo al ver lo callados que estaban.

 **Tom:** Erick empezó a aplaudir y a reírse él solo. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí del todo enternecido y le besé el pelo.- Canta más -me pidió muy contento.

 **Tom:** Empecé a tocar "In die Nacht".

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y empecé a cantar la canción. Erick y Sara me miraban embobados. Salí a hacer la merienda sonriendo como un tonto. Estaba siendo una tarde genial.

 **Tom:** Me quedé tocando con los enanos hasta que Bill trajo la merienda.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo otra vez y les di su merienda. Estaban encantados.

 **Tom:** Merendé yo también y los niños se fueron a jugar al salón con James, que lo acababan de traer Anna y James del dentista.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé la frente.- Me ha encantado esta tarde.

 **Tom:** Dejé la guitarra y le abracé sentándole encima mío- Y a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Qué pretendes -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Solo te he mordido. -dije con una sonrisita "inocente".

 **Tom:** Le mordí el labio yo también- Ya...

 **Bill:** Que sí... -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos moñas hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

 **Bill:** Salimos e hice la cena mientras Tom bañaba a los enanos.

 **Tom:** Sara se empeñó en bañarse sola y me chipió de arriba a abajo. Erick muerto de risa empezó a chapotear en el agua y acabó de chipiarme del todo. Los sequé y los vestí y bajé con ellos.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme al ver a Tom mojado.- Anda, ve a cambiarte.

 **Tom:** Ya. Si venía a dejártelos antes de que inundaran la casa -se rió y me subí a cambiar.

 **Bill:** Me senté y empecé a darles la cena en lo que Tom bajaba. James estaba sentado al lado de Sara, cenando encantado porque su mami le estaba dando la cena.

 **Tom:** Bajé con el pijama ya y les empecé a dar de comer.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminaron de cenar, cogí a Erick y Tom a Sara y les llevamos a acostar. Erick estaba muy cansado y no paraba de lloriquear. Por suerte, cuando le empecé a cantar una nana, se calmó y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

 **Tom:** A Sara le conté un cuento, porque le encantaban mis cuentos. Le empecé a contar la cenicienta. Desde mi punto de vista, claro. Que era una estúpida que se dejaba mangonear por su familia y que luego se fue con el príncipe que se suponía que se había enamorado de ella pero que no se acordaba ni de su cara. Cuánto amor le tendría el príncipe azul de los cojones... Se quedó dormida satisfecha y volví a pillar a Anna, a Patrick y a Bill escuchando mi cuento por el walkie.

 **Bill:** Me encanta cómo cuentas los cuentos. -le dije sonriendo como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -me había quedado algo pillado.

 **Bill:** Ensanché aún más la sonrisa (si es que era posible) y le besé.- Anda, vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la mesa con Bill encima.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello y empezamos a cenar con calma.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos a hablar todos tranquilamente mientras cenábamos.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos, me acomodé en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le estuve mimando mientras veíamos todos una peli.

 **Bill:** Me quedé traspuesto entre sus brazos. Estaba muy a gusto.

 **Tom:** Me lo llevé a la cama a dormir. Me levanté al día siguiente sólo en la cama a las dos de la tarde.

 **Bill:** Estaba dando de comer a los enanos cuando apareció Tom, aún medio dormido. Intenté no reírme de su cara de sueño.- Buenos días, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Medio gruñí en respuesta, le di un beso bastante tosco y me dejé caer en la silla.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y terminé con los niños. Se fueron a jugar y y empecé a preparar nuestra comida. La verdad, me intimidaba un poco. Hacía mucho que no se levantaba así de enfadado...

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Cerré los ojos.

 **Bill:** Seguí a lo mío un poco más tranquilo y cuando terminé, me separé de él para llevar la comida a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Me senté dejándome caer y esperé a que Bill se sentara encima.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** Conforme comía, me mejoró el humor y me despejé bastante.

 **Bill:** Me mantuve en silencio para no molestarle y comí deprisa; tenía mucho que preparar esa tarde...

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé abrazar bastante sorprendido y terminé de comer.

 **Tom:** Estoy pensando en el cumpleaños de Sara. ¿Lo celebramos hoy?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Como prefieras...

 **Tom:** No sé. Lo llevo pensando un par de días pero no se me ocurre qué hacer.

 **Bill:** A mí tampoco... No sé. Pero vamos, ella no dice nada de celebrarlo tampoco. Como está todos los días con sus primos...

 **Tom:** ¿Y si le sonsacamos lo que quiere? -le dije llenándole de besos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dejé besar.- Me parece perfecto.

 **Tom:** Genial. ¿Te he dicho ya lo precioso que estás por las mañanas?

 **Bill:** Me puse como un tomate y negué con la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Pues debería haberlo hecho... -le besé en los labios.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra su boca y le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea -le dije a Bill- ¿Y si alquilamos un cine entero solo para los enanos y nosotros?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No exageres... Yo había pensado en ir a la colina, ahora que hace bueno, llevar una tela blanca e improvisar ahí el cine. Con lo que le gusta a Sara ir al campo, seguro que le gusta la sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Asentí- También...

 **Bill:** Pero vamos, como prefieras... -dije. //Total, el dinero es tuyo...//.

 **Tom:** Eso -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Vale. -me besó y se fue al estudio para llamar y organizar todo.

 **Tom:** Organicé el cine a lo grande para por la noche (pronto) bajo las estrellas y mesas con tarta y merienda para por la tarde. Y una piñata.

 **Bill:** Me quedé vagueando en lo que Tom organizaba todo. Quería que acabara pronto para que viniera a mimarme.

 **Tom:** Acabé en seguida y fui con Bill.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en sus brazos en seguida y le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya está todo organizado. A las seis vamos a la colina.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -dije sonriendo y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Estuve mimándole toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a prepararnos para ir a la colina. -dije cuando vi que era casi hora de comer.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ve a vestirte y yo hago la comida, ¿vale? -le dije al oído mimoso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí atontado y me fui a vestir.

 **Tom:** Hice la comida para todos y di de comer a los enanos en lo que Bill bajaba. Justo cuando bajó, había puesto la mesa para los mayores.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas sonriendo y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Comimos y me subí a vestir. Al final, preparamos a los niños, cogimos los regalos de Sara de todos y quedamos con los Gs, Mariah, Franny y los gemelos para ir a la colina.

 **Bill:** Los niños se quedaron flipados al llegar allí y ver todo lo que Tom había montado.

 **Tom:** Lo celebramos tarde, pero celebramos tu cumple que es lo importante. -le dije a Sara y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba encantada.

 **Bill:** Se fueron corriendo y empezaron a cotillear todo y comer de lo que había en las mesas.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Nos sentamos todos en varias sillas mientras los enanos jugaban.

 **Bill:** Erick se cayó de culo jugando... Y menudo susto se llevó. No tenía nada, ni siquiera lloraba, pero se sentó en el regazo de Tom y ya no quiso moverse de ahí.- Es un consentido. -dijo Mariah medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me quedé mimando a Erick.

 **Bill:** Un rato después, nos levantamos para ayudarles a romper la piñata.

 **Tom:** Le dimos un palo a Sara y le tapamos los ojos. Con tan mala suerte que me dio con todo el palo justo en los huevos.

 **Bill:** Creo que fui el único que no se rió, que fui corriendo a por una bolsa de hielos y se la di para que se la pusiera. Pobrecito...

 **Tom:** Sara seguía con los ojos tapados intentando romper la piñata. Al final la rompió.

 **Bill:** Los niños se pusieron a jugar y comer chuches y yo me senté al lado de Tom.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí- La madre que la parió, qué a gusto que se quedó...

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- No lo ha hecho a propósito.

 **Tom:** Ya, ya... Más le vale -se rió. Erick aprovechó y vino otra vez a sentarse en mis piernas.

 **Bill:** ¿Te hace daño? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No, no, ya se me ha pasado -le acaricié la cara a Bill.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé.- La pobre Sara se sentía bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Vi a Sara mirarme como triste (se ve que alguien le había contado lo que había pasado después de que rompiera la piñata). La llamé para que viniera y la abracé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tot. -dijo ella con un puchero.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada, cariño. 

-Ha sido sin querer. 

-Ya lo sé, cielo. No veías y me has dado a mi. En serio, no pasa nada -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sara le besó la mejilla y se fue a jugar otra vez, ya totalmente animada.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me quedé hablando con Bill y mimando a Erick hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar y de la tarta. Nos sentamos todos y un par de camareros nos repartieron la comida. Comimos animados y en el postre, encendieron las velas y le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz a Sara.

 **Bill:** Sara sopló las velas encantada y empezamos a darle los regalos a la niña, que los abría todos encantada.

 **Tom:** Muerta de ilusión, le encantaron todos. Cuando todos creíamos que ya estaban todos, Erick se sacó un dibujo del bolsillito y se lo tendió a Sara.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos flipadísimos; no lo esperábamos. Sara cogió el dibujo y sonrió mucho cuando lo vio entero.- Muchas gracias -le dijo y le abrazó. Erick estaba encantado.

 **Tom:** Erick chilló contento. El dibujo eran dos borrones coloridos. Uno que pretendía ser Sara y otro que pretendía ser él mismo- Yo quiero uno -me quejé a Bill en bajito. Realmente quería uno.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé la frente.- Seguro que en tu cumple te regala uno.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Justo ya se hizo de noche- Chicos, va a empezar el cine -se quedaron flipados.

 **Bill:** ¿Cine? -preguntó Sara muy sorprendida.

 **Tom:** Claro... Venid -nos fuimos detrás de unos biombos que habían puesto y estaba la pantalla y butacas para todos.

 **Bill:** Se quedaron totalmente flipados al ver todo lo que Tom había montado.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos todos y pusimos la peli favorita de Sara.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido a mitad de la película. Últimamente me pasaba muy a menudo.

 **Tom:** Mimé a Bill toda la peli. Los niños estaban a lo suyo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir mucho movimiento y un poco de jaleo.- ¿Ha terminado ya la peli? -pregunté en un susurro a Tom.

 **Tom:** Si, los niños están agotados. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

 **Bill:** Claro, vámonos. -le besé la frente y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Nos despedimos todos y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa (por supuesto, sin olvidarnos de los regalos de Sara).

 **Bill:** Los niños se durmieron en el camino a casa, Anna y Patrick se quedaron a cuidarlos, pero Tom y yo nos fuimos a tomar algo.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos toda la noche bailando, bebiendo copa tras copa y muy mimosos. Sabía que aunque él fuera mi princesa y yo su rey, esto no era un cuento de hadas. Que teníamos el carácter de los dragones que custodian la torre y en ocasiones, más mala hostia que la bruja malvada. Pero... No cambiaría nada de esto por nada. Bailé toda la noche con Bill pegado a mi. No lo iba a dejar escapar nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
